Edventure II: The Fourth Relic
by legendofzeldarocks
Summary: The long awaited sequel comes at last! There is a forth relic that has been kept a secret, and it is somewhere on earth. Double D, along with his the Peach Creek kids and his friends from the other world set off to find it! EE'nE,PM2,other crossovers!
1. Chapter 1: Reminder of a Hero’s Past

**Author's Notes: **_It's time, folks! Yes, the long-talked about sequel is here! _

_Just to note: If you have not read "Edventure of a Thousand Year Door," I strongly suggest it. This story contains **spoliers** for the show, the game, and my previous fic!_

_So, what's in this, you asked. I shall not reveal anything big yet, but I have this to say. Like the name implies, there is a fourth, hidden relic. The catch? It's not in Mario's world, it's on Earth! I also promise the appearances of friends and foes: both old and new. Twists like always, less typos (I hope), and more. New friends shall be made, relationships will be put to the test, will friends stay friends? And with the return of some enemies and a whole new series of new enemies, this is turning out be very promising. Plus, this will be even longer then the last!_

_As for the new crossovers I promised… what they are… I plan to just keep those secret until I reveal them (because I haven't chosen them all, I'm still hoping for more suggestions that I actually know about!) _

_The story also takes place three years after Edventure of a Thousand year Door, so expect things to be a little different, but still great! _

_Of course, I do not known Ed, Edd'n Eddy, Paper Mario: the Thousand Year door, or any of the other crossovers I will have (which I will put disclaimers on after I decide what they are)_

Edventure II: The Fourth Relic

Chapter 1: Reminder of a Hero's Past

_In a world far away from our own, a land had undergone a great perilous situation. An evil empire had come, threatening to awaken a thousand year old demon. It was rumored that this demon would serve the empire. With nobody to stop them, they would have brought the entire world to their mercy. …what they did not expect was a visit from a hero. A hero and a few of his allies from our world had by fate crossed to their world. Banning with local heroes, they had defeated this evil empire, and the demon. This world, grateful of their actions, named this hero and his allies saviors. However, everything eventually come to and end, an this hero had to return home with his friends to resume his life… but none of them knew that this hadn't come to and end just yet… and the legacy of this hero would not die… it had just begun…

* * *

_

A loud clap of thunder echoed in the sky. The patter of heavy rain slammed on the streets. It was a dreadfully stormy night, for not a single star nor the moon shone. Only the glow provided by street lights could make anything visible in the entire cul-de-sac.

The harsh winds of the storm shipped against the trees, as they swayed almost hostilely. The lights would occasionally flicker for a moment of two.

It would seem that nobody would dare be outside at this kind of weather. Or at least, that is how one would think.

A shady figure suddenly whipped underneath a light. It was running with great agility, completely ignoring the storm. It continued down the streets and jumped.

With a great leap, it head cleared a wooden fence and jumped into what was known in the cul-de-sac as the lane. Almost as fast as a speeding bullet, the shadow zoomed down the lane, then jumped over another fence.

It quickly ran through another cul-de-sac. Though this was one was relatively smaller in size, it looked much newer.

The shadow jumped again, this time with a great thrust that put it on a roof. Continuing to rush, it jumped off this roof and onto another, all the while the thunder crashing brightly in the skies.

The figure jumped off another roof and landed on the streets again. It came to a stop under a light.

Though it was nearly impossible to tell, hair was visible on the top. It was a short length, thought it did manage to over her eyes for the moment. It was hard to see, but it was evident that this was a female.

"…I have awaited this moment." she said in a sinister voice. As she spoke, the wind picked up for a moment, as loud thunder crashed. The lightning lit up this figure, but only for an instant.

She gave a quick sigh. As she did, her breath froze in the air, even though it was relatively warm out.

"…though now I am ready at long last." she said. Giving an evil grin, fangs where visible in a flash of lightning.

"…if these fools think they are heroes, then they must be sadly mistaken… though I suppose I shall soon find out…"

The being let out a loud cackle and began to run again. This time, she ran directly towards a house. There was another quick flash of lighting before she quickly vanished behind it.

* * *

Hard to believe it, but she was not the only active soul that night. At the end of the road where the cul-de-sac met the main road, there was the sound of whimpering. Within the safety of his room, a boy was rapidly tossing and turning under his sheets. A look of despair riddled his face, as he was griming the edges of his bed tightly.

All the while, faces he hadn't seen in a while where flashing in his mind, with quotes from his past screaming at him:

* * *

_"Wake up! Help me continue to set up the scam!" _

_"I wanted to challenge you guys to a race." _

_"You're not taking another one of my friends!" _

_"The sign states: Welcome to Rougeport."_

_"Gee, this whole time we never introduced ourselves. I'm Goombella."_

_"I want her to like me back, and I feel that the only way to do it is to save the town from the dragon." _

_"How dare you call me dinner, she-who-flies! You dare capture Rolf, son of a Shepard!" _

_"This violence thing is really starting to get to you." _

_"Not so fast, airhead!" _

"_She could have killed me_, _but then why didn't she_?"

_"There's not a fighter alive that can take me down!"_

"_I put three innocent fighters in the hospital! What have I done!"_

_"You are like a father to me."_

_"If it hadn't been for her, you would have all gone along with the real monster. I owe my life to her."_

_"He felt that if he hadn't gone, he could have saved her…"_

_"Now, in our times, the three relics are said to be destined to belong to three people. Those three can wield powers."_

_"What are we supposed to do!" _

_"You tried to kill me!"_

_"I won't go with you… because I won't make it." _

_"I did as you wished, Scarlette." _

_"What are you people talking about? I've never seen you before in my life."_

_"Please, I'm begging you!" _

_"Look at the monster you have become!"_

_"Tell Peach… I love her." _

_"She is evil! She and her evil witch sisters ruined Rolf's family!"_

_"As long as she is destroyed, then my mission is complete." _

_"She protected her younger sibling to the very end…"_

_"…we must both promise ourselves something. We have to live our lives. We need to be happy. …and as a part of this promise, we must keep one-another in our hearts. Then… maybe someday, we can meet again."

* * *

_

The digital alarm clock gave a loud ringing sound, signaling the dawn of a new day. A tired and pale hand crept from beneath the bright green bed sheets and hit the off button. The hand then grabbed the edge of the green sheets and lifted it up slowly.

This revealed the boy underneath the sheets. A teenage-looking male, who's black and messy hair was poking from the back of his head and a little from the front. For reasons known only to him, he had kept a black, sock-sequel hat on during his sleep. With age, his teeth had formed to become more perfect then his childhood. He had grown about half a foot taller as well.

Double D had grown a bit from his childhood days. Though he still was friends with Eddy, his focuses changed to learning and knowledge more then simplistic scams. His higher grades had earned him spots in all AP classes.

His room had changed a bit too. More complicated chemistry sets rest on the tables, two computers and an old laptop where set adjacent to each other, near a bulletin board on a wall where he kept a schedule. His parents who where almost constantly on business trips had left him with e-mails now instead of sticky-notes to make him more organized.

He was wearing a frown on his face this morning. As of now, he was thinking about his dream.

_"…what was that?" _he thought. He starred at his own reflection.

His eyes slowly closed. "…oh… it was about that time." he said out-loud.

It had been almost four long years since his childhood, and the days hat had gone by since he had come from his journey. He was merely twelve years old at the time he had gone through an experience that had nearly killed him. Now, as a fifteen year old teen, it seemed like nothing more then a dream.

_"…but I know it was real. I have journal entries… emails I saved… and that other thing…"_

He didn't like to talk about this other thing he had as a memento of his past. Though the name had been forgotten through these last years, he remembered it to be an ancient relic. An item with great power… it was his main focus almost four years ago. …as a part of trying to let go of the past, and to seal away it's power, he had buried the relic in the woods nearby his home.

Though now wasn't the time. He looked again at the digital clock. It read 6:30 in the morning.

"Oh my word, it is already that late!" he shouted, running into his closet. "I will be late for school!"

Within a quick amount of time, he threw on a red short sleeve shirt and a tie, for looking formal within school. He also placed on a white lab-coat, spotless and shinny, courtesy of the strange cleaning obsession he never managed to let go. For did keep the same pants he had before, only now to fit his size. Just like he always had, he took two red long socks and pulled them over his feet and almost all the way up-to his knees.

He quickly brushed off his hat and placed it back on his head.

With that, he grabbed a backpack and ran out of the door. He said nothing all the while, because his parents where still off on another business trip.

* * *

He didn't stop running down the sidewalk all the way there. He paid no mind to the puddles of rain left outside as a result of the storm last night.

His path took him down the dawn-lit road, passing by dew-blanketed lawns. A rainbow left from the storm glimmered brightly in the horizon, giving a pleasant shine back on the ground, making the flowers that lined nearby house even more colorful.

At last, he came to a screeching stop at the end of a street.

"HEY!" a familiar voice shouted loudly. "LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME, YOU NEARLY TOOK ME DOWN!"

"Oh…" Double D said, rubbing his head. He just realized he had almost taken out his friends who had been waiting at the bus stop. "Sorry, Eddy.

"Yeah, well you better be!" he said.

The Older Eddy was also not too different then the younger. He wasn't too much taller. Just like his size, his maturity was still a couple of years behind his age. He had the same style shirt as before, only it was hidden underneath a suit his mother made him wear for the entrepreneur's club at school. It looked awkward with the jeans and chain he still kept on.

Ed, however had gone through a more large change. He was still the tallest at nearly six feet now. Short orange hair covered his head now, though he for some reason decided to keep the same old jacket around. His intelligence had gone up, but he was still a bit of a ditz and was held back a few years.

Beside Ed was Sarah. She had also grown a lot. Sarah was kinder now then in her past, but sometimes still a snob. Her hair was still the long hair she had before, though she not stood twice as tall as she did before. Hard as it may have been to think, she now had even larger gold earring on.

Jimmy, beside her had also changed a bit. With age came a big boost in courage and height, as well as the removal of his retainer. His curly hair had grown a bit longer, making it capable of waving in the wind. Both of his blue eyes where almost always glimmering, even if there was no light around. He now had a light blue and white striped long shirt that stretched all the way to his thighs, where dark blue pants met continued down to his black shoes. Still keeping his same interests from the past, he was by all means an artist.

Kevin and Nazz where also waiting for the bus. He now had a darker green shirt, but kept the same red cap. From the back, strands of hair came out, and from the front, some red bangs where visible penetrating from beneath his backwards cap. He was still the same person as always, a mean kid and Eddy's largest rival.

Nazz was a different story. She had grown taller and, to put it simply, even more attractive. She always had a cheerful smile on her face now, with her same hair style. She still had a black tee shirt under a new white sleeveless shirt. Nazz had become very popular since school came back.

Johnny still remained the same peculiar guy he always was. He had short, black, hair now, but it was still so short that he was still referred to as the bald kid. Though taller, he still remained the same as far as personality goes. From the top of his backpack, his wooden friend was visible poking it's (ahem) eyes out.

"Gee, you're late. Not often." Nazz said.

"Did something happen?" Jimmy asked.

"Just a bit of a bad dream. A nightmare, if you will." Double D said.

"Well, be careful next time." Kevin said.

"…what was the nightmare about?" Ed asked.

"It was nothing. Just memories haunting me." Double D replied.

"…yeah, whatever." Sarah said. Jimmy looked in thought for a moment, rubbing his chin.

From nearby, the sound of squeaky wheels was heard. The group peered over into the soaking street and saw a carriage drawn by a goat. The driver of this carriage was the familiar simplistic guy they had all come to know (and don't know). Rolf, the mysterious boy with an unclear past from a land far away. His long blue hair was blowing in the wind. His shirt was the same type he had before, and this pants where the same as well.

"Hiya Rolf!" Jonny shouted with his hands cupped.

The farm boy looked back. "…ah, if it is not Rolf's friends." Rolf accent was bizarre, and it had only made less sense now that his voice had deepened. The most confusing aspect of his speech is that he constantly spoke in the third person.

"I see you aren't taking the bus as per usual?" Double D asked.

"…Rolf does not enjoy the bus. He prefers the traditional ways of transport, like in his old country."

As the carriage rolled away, the bus pulled up from behind a corner.

"Looks like you made it just in time." Eddy said, as the bus's parking brake made a steam-like noise. The doors opened up, and one by one, they all boarded the bus.

* * *

It's interior was filled to near capacity with students. It was always crowded like that, though.

They had to sit in threes where there would be room for just one person. Eddy and Ed sat next to each other, but when Jonny sat next to them, Ed's face was pressed against the window. He gave a goofy, muffled laugh.

"Ow-hey!" Eddy shouted. "Don't mess-ow-up my jacket!"

"Sorry, Eddy." Jonny said sheepishly.

Double D sat the last remaining empty seat. Jimmy decided to try and sit beside him, and Sarah followed.

Because neither Jimmy nor Double D liked violence, but had become academically advanced, they had turned out to make great friends.

"…so, about that nightmare." Jimmy started.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Double D said.

"Sure?" Jimmy asked

"Positive." Double D said, returning with a smile.

"Okay." Jimmy said. He and Sarah looked to each other and started talking. As they did, Double D turned around and looked out of the window. In the polished glass, he could see about 30 percent of his own reflection as he peered on the moving horizon. House after house passed by as the bus pulled down street by street. It was just another common day… nothing special.

_"Double D." _a female voice sounded.

He gave a gasp, looking around the bus. …though nobody had heard the voice.

He sighed. _"Who-?"_

The bus slowly turned a corner as he thought.

_"That voice…" _he thought. _"It was just a memory."_

He sighed and sat back down in his seat. His eyes closed, as he rubbed his forehead.

_"…those voices…" _he thought, remembering the dream. _"…my friends, from that other place… but they seem so distant now." _his eyes scanned the bus again. _"They seem like nothing more then a long lost dream now. Though if that's the case, then I am I suddenly hearing it now? It doesn't add up."

* * *

_

The school bell gave aloud ring. Double D was the first into his math class. It was his best class, and he already done all of his homework and extra credit assignments. He waited for class to begin, while sitting at his desk.

He reached into his backpack and revealed an old laptop. It was another old now, with a few dust marks and stains. He never used it anymore, so he brought it to bring to his Tech. Ed class to take apart. For old times sake, he turned it on. It took a while for the old thing to load. As it came to the desktop, a window appeared.

"Warning: Virus detected."

Double D groaned. That virus had bee on his computer for years now. Unable to get it off, he had to get new computers. The laptop was now just a useless old piece of junk.

"Class, it's time to begin." the teacher said. "Take out your notes and being to write down this equation."

As the math teacher began to write on the board, Double D reached into his bag, putting his laptop away but accidentally leaving it on.

He quickly grabbed a pencil and began to write.

"Great." the teacher said. "Now can anyone try to-"

"The cosine equals the square root of 15." Double D said.

"Very good!" the teacher said. "You can all learn a lot from him!"

The class gave another groan.

"…great, another smart answer by the dork." Kevin sighed.

Double D gave a victorious smile before resuming to his paper.

However, he was suddenly greeted by the sound of a quiet beep.

Realizing instantly that he had left the computer on, he looked down to turn it off. As he got close to it's monitor, he read a new window.

_"New Message." _

Double D's eyes widened. _"Someone e-mailed me?" _he thought. _"But I told everyone I know I got a new e-mail address. Who could do it now?"_

Double D slowly raised his hand.

"Yes, Eddward?" the teacher asked.

"May I please return to my locker?" he asked. "It seems I have… uh, forgotten my textbook."

The teacher seems surprise to hear he had forgotten something. "Why…sure."

He got up and brought his bag with him. He walked toward the door. "I apologize. This should take but a minute."

"Don't forget I'm a math teacher." the teacher said. "I'll know precisely when you need to come back."

He gave a smile and walked out of the classroom, quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

He didn't go to his locker, though. He entered the foyer chamber and sat a bench. The sun's warm rays where shinning down on him from a window on the roof as he opened up his bag. He took out the laptop and placed it on his lap.

He quickly placed in a mouse in the USB port and clicked on the window. The message flashed an appeared on the screen.

Double D's eyes skimmed the name and address.

Suddenly, he gave a very loud gasp and shot up from his seat. Quickly having to grab the laptop before it fell to the floor, he began to breathe heavily. His eyes where wide open and his mouth agape.

His eyes looked to the message's sender again to make sure it wasn't a mistake. It wasn't at all.

_"No way…is this possible!"

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **_That was my very first chapter of the sequel! Please review as I get the next one ready._


	2. Chapter 2: Another Chance

**Author's Notes: **_sorry for the delay. School's beginning to burry me in homework again. Yeah… so, without a bit more of delay, I give you my next chapter!_

Chapter 2: Another Chance

_"Hm… there he is, at long last."_

The shadow had been watching from behind a corner. An insidious grin formed on her face. She gave brush of her blonde hair that covered both of her eyes. The rest of her had been concealed in shadow.

_"…it is peculiar." _she thought. _"…he and his friends have only saved that world nearly four years ago. I know they aren't recovered from that last journey to save their own."_

The smile opened up, revealing a fang. _"This should be quite fun."

* * *

_

Double D was still in shock, too much to even read the message.

"…Double D?" a voice asked.

When he was called, he instantly awoke to reality again. He looked up from the bench and saw Nazz standing above him, starring right at him with a raised eyebrow. "…are you okay?"

"Oh, um…" he looked very lost in expression. "...yes." he said.

She smiled, with her usual friendly expression. "Dude, I had no idea you where the type to cut class."

"I have a good reason, believe me!" Double D said, smiling. "I swear, you won't believe it!"

"…really? It's that good?" She asked. She decided to sit next to him.

"Take a look at this!" he said, putting the laptop on both of their laps. She took a quick glance on the screen.

"…message sent, five minutes ago, to Double D, from T.E.C, and it-"

Her eyes widened.

"Is that who I think it is?" She gasped.

"Yes, it is!" Double D shouted.

"…but how?" Nazz asked. "Wasn't TEC in another world? …not to mention he was supposed to be dead?"

"Artificial intelligence doesn't die." Double D said. "…somehow, TEC managed to avoid being destroyed…"

They both looked back at the screen.

_"Dearest Eddward,_

_At last, you have re-activated your computer. How long I have awaited for this moment. Estimated time: 4 Years, 3 years. _

_You may be wondering how I managed to survive the explosion on the day my home was destroyed. It is quite simple: during you last mission, you did manage to connect your laptop to the X-naut systems. I knew full well of the base's impending doom. Thus, I decided my escape was vital. Though I was fully able to, due to the lack of necessary space on your laptop, I download most of myself onto it. The virus that has been on this laptop since has been me."_

Both of them glances at each other is surprise. "So we took TEC here with us?" Nazz asked.

"It appears so." Double D said. "I never thought he would do this… though he always seemed to be a step ahead."

Both of them looked back to the computer screen to read the continuing message:

_"Now that you have reawaken me, I must say you have done a superb job in saving the other world. Though you may not gave noticed, I was fully aware of your trip through the Palace of Shadow. I also heard your promise, Eddward."_

"My promise?" Double D asked. He looked down. _"Oh yeah…"_ he thought.

_"I shall be forever grateful for rescuing both myself and the world. It is with this that I want to assist you in fulfilling that promise. As I have sent my memory, among those is an equation to constructing the machine that will allow one to cross between the two worlds at will. I am aware of your status at your facility of education, though I implore you to get home when you can and further converse with me."_

Both Double D and Nazz where both still in shock.

"You mean…" Nazz said softly. It was then that a smile appeared on her face. "We can see our friends from that other place? Awesome!"

"Yes!" Double D shouted. "I can't wait! I mean, this will be incredible, not to mention fun to see where they all went, and how they are now. I can barley hold back how happy I am!"

"I hear you, dude!" Nazz shouted. "Look, I'm gonna go back to class now."

She got up from the bench. "Do you mind if I come to your house after school? I mean, I want to be there when you get that thing running!"

"…um…" Double D said, with a blush. It wasn't often that people wanted to come over, especially a girl. "Sure. I'll be ready!"

"Awesome!" Nazz shouted. She gave a wave and took of running in laughter.

Double D gave a smile and slowly shut his laptop. "…oh, I wonder how they all are? This will be the best day of my life-" suddenly, a worried expression crossed his face. "Class! Oh lord!" he packed up his bag ad took off, rushing to get back to class.

As he turned the corner of the hall and ran through the door of his classroom, he was unaware of the shadow that kept it's eye on him. 

"…so… he plans to open a bridge between our worlds…" she said. She brushed her blonde hair, after giving a small smirk. "…I have awaited too long for this day. At long last, I can exact my revenge."

* * *

Double D slowly opened up the door to his house. He walked through the cleaned to a shine door, and gestured Nazz.

"Welcome in." he said.

"Wow… this is a clean house." she said.

"Thank you." Double D said. She walked into the house and sat down on a couch. "A very comfortable place. You don't find that many well cleaned houses in this cul-de-sac."

Double D gave a laugh. When you lived in the same area as the other kids, it was hard a find a clean and peaceful place. "I always considered my home a haven of sorts, when I don't have to worry about the hectic toils the others may sometimes put me through."

Nazz laughed at his comment. "That's so true." her smile grew larger. "So are we going to get started with this or what?"

"Oh, right." Double D said. "Follow me."

* * *

"HEY!" a loud voice boomed suddenly.

Everyone outside turned their heads.

"What?" Kevin groaned when he realize the voice belonged to Eddy.

"Has anyone seen Double D?" he asked. "I need to find him for the project we're supposed to have done!"

"Gee, smart one." Kevin sighed. "Did you try his house?"

Eddy slowly sighed, and covered his face. "Stupid."

"Yes, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Why did you tell me he wasn't at his house?" Eddy asked.

"What? I said he wasn't at _my _house." Ed said.

Eddy looked angry enough to pull out his own hair.

"You know, he reminds me." Kevin said. "I haven't seen Nazz either."

"You don't say." Jimmy added. "I was over at her house and she wasn't there."

"Weird." Kevin said, rubbing his chin. "She usually gets home right after school for a shower."

"And you know this how?" Eddy asked, with both a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Everyone there could have sworn that a drop of sweat fell from his face. "I… I'm going to find her now."

He jumped up on his trademark bike and took off down the streets of the cul-de-sac.

It was about the same time that there was the sound of distant thunder.

"Aw, come on!" Eddy shouted. "We're gonna have to go inside because of this stupid rain. It's the third storm this week!"

"Hey, um…"

Eddy turned and saw Jimmy and Sarah standing beside them.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Eddy asked.

"I got locked out of my house." Jimmy said. "You see, there is some business I have to take care of, and I need to your house."

"What? Why not at Sarah's?" Eddy asked.

"Because mom's got company over, and she said something about being annoyed." Ed said.

Eddy laughed. "Annoyed by Ed, Sarah and Jimmy. Yeah, I see her point."

"Hey!' they all shouted.

"Don't get your meat-heads in a bunch, sure you can come. Just don't touch anything." Eddy said.

"Oh!" Jimmy shouted, running towards them. "Mind if me and Plank go too?"

Eddy groaned. "Fine. Just don't mess anything up, got it baldy?"

"Sure thing, Eddy." he said. He held his wooden friend and smiled. "Check it out, Plank! Party at Eddy's!"

Eddy groaned. Under his breath, he whispered: _"Double D, you better have a good reason with leaving me here with these numbskulls."_

* * *

Double D and Nazz reached a door in his hallway.

"…uh, Double D?" Nazz asked. "This is a closet."

"So one may think." He said. He touched the doorframe and gave a small tug on it. A small hatch opened up, revealing a small key panel on the wall.

"…so, you have a secret?" She asked.

"Yes." Double D said. "Can you cover your eyes, or something?"

"…sure, if it's that be a deal." she said, placing her hands over her eyes.

He quickly turned around and punched in a quick code.

As he did, there was a quick beeping sound. There was a low rumbling round, accompanied by the sound of distant machinery whirring.

Nazz opened up her eyes out of curiosity. She suddenly gave another gasp. _"Am I really seeing this?" _she asked.

The wall in the back of the closet was slowly sliding to the left, revealing a dark chamber behind it. The sound of creaking could be heard now.

"What is this?" She asked.

"My workshop." he said, proud of himself.

Nazz had a bewildered look on her face as she walked through the new passage. The room was completely dark, though she would hear mechanics all around her.

"A little dark, doncha think?" She asked.

Double D walked into the chamber. He gave a content smile and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, lights started flashing and activating all around her. As they did, she could see just what he had.

The room wasn't too big, but very impressive. The walls where lines with wires and keyboards. In the middle of the chamber was a huge gear system, which was connected to the ceiling and floor.

"…what's that, dude?" She asked, motioning to the mechanics.

"Well…" he sighed. "Since my parents are always on business trips, I decided to lighten the money by building my own generator. It is water powered from a pump from the creek. This took me a while to construct, though I feel it is more environmentally suitable and will make this house the only one with power provided we ever have a blackout during an important study."

"Yeah…" she said, watching the enormous gears spinning.

"Shall we resume our mission, so to speak?" Double D asked, pitching up his laptop.

"Yeah, sure." She said, running towards him excitedly.

He placed the old laptop on the ground and floor and turned it on. As he did, he took a small speaker and plugged it in.

"This is a two-way receiver. We should be able to talk to TEC, and hear him. In theory."

Nazz still looked a bit bewildered by all of this.

"…Eddward?" a mechanical voice asked.

"Yes it is I!" Double D said, excitedly. "Good to hear your voice again!"

"I too seem enthusiastic to receive your sound waves. You have read the message, and thus I am willing to assist in the machine construction for activating the portal."

"Like, cool!" Nazz shouted.

"I hear that the one named Nazz is with you? I see. This will make the work faster." TEC explained.

"Okay." Double D said, rubbing his hands together, then cracking them. "Let's get started."

* * *

Rain had once again began to patter on the ground. Kevin gave a growl and slammed his brakes.

There was the sound of thunder as clouds began to cover the sunset skies. It was becoming rapidly dark outside, and he was stuck five blocks away from his house.

"Aw, man…" he growled. He flipped his hat around to protect his face from the rain. "My bike's gonna rust." he jumped back on his bike and began his trip back towards the cul-de-sac.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a wave of water was flying at him. He gave a loud scream and let go of the handle-bars to shield himself from the water. As he did, the bike began to skid to and fro. He gave another shriek before the bike it a curb. In the next instant, his face smashed through a puddle of water and the pavement under it.

He groaned as he got up. He sighed as he saw his scratched bike lying in the puddle. Kevin sighed and turned around.

"Alright, what jerk just did that!" he shouted.

He spotted the truck that caused the wave driving down the street, taking a corner.

"Yeah, you better run, you… wait." Kevin stopped, with his eyes slowly widening. As the seconds passed, he suddenly came to the realization of what had just occurred. He recognized the car… though he hadn't seen it in years… maybe…

"No way." he said softly. "…he would never come back… would he?" as he asked, thunder crashed loudly. "There's only one way to find out."

He jumped and got on his bike. He kicked off the parking stand and kicked on the pedals, instantly starting to move. Lighting flashed in the skies as the wind and rain whipped against his face. He pedaled with every ounce of strength he had. He quickly jumped the bike on the sidewalk and rushed after the car.

Ahead of him, the truck's headlights where visible, as they took another turn.

_"It's got to be him." _Kevin thought. _"He's headed strait for the cul-de-sac. …but why is he back? I thought I'd never see that guy again."_

The bike rounded another corner as he continued to pedal, gaining more and more speed.

He came to a large puddle that filled up an entire street. Without stopping, he rushed right through it, making an enormous wave like a ship through a storm. All of the while, the winds and rain whipped against him, with the storm screaming in his ears.

At last, he spotted the truck turning right into the cul-de-sac. It drove past Kevin's house and came to an abrupt stop right in front of Eddy's.

"DUDE!" Kevin shouted. With the rain softening the brakes, he was unable to stop. He gave a loud scream as the bike made contact with the truck. The next thing he spotted would be a close up of the pavement. As he fell, he shouted:

"DUUUUUUUUUDE!"

* * *

"Dude?"

"Yes, Nazz?" Double D asked, raising the welding mask he had over his face.

"…lemme see if I got this strait." she said, while at the laptop's side. "The coordinates are 35,68,21,87,15, right?"

"That's what TEC said." Double D said. He flipped the welding mask on and resumed with the blow-torch.

All of the while, Nazz continued to type in programming. After a while, she turned back to Double D. "Alright, it's ready!"

"I am too." Double D said, finishing with his construction.

"Then you require one last thing." TEC explained. "You must use a source of magic power to activate a vortex."

"A source of magic power?" Nazz asked. She looked a bit nervous, but she didn't say it.

"…I don't there are any in this world." Double D said. He rubbed his chin. "Oh, wait. I think we brought one back, didn't we Nazz?"

_"How did he know I kept the Medallion?" _she thought.

"Though I haven't seen it in a while, I know it's here." Double D said. "The eye of Wisdom."

Nazz gave a sigh of relief, as she sat back in her chair.

"Something wrong?" Double D asked.

"Hm?" Nazz asked, getting back upwards in her chair. "No. So, where'd you put the… eye thingy? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you use that magic since we got back."

"I… buried it to make sure nobody would every use it. I made a vow never to get it back… but a promise to another is more important to a vow to myself." Double D said.

He got up from his seat and looked at Nazz. "I'm going to go outside and dig it up. Feel free to make yourself comfortable until I get back."

"Sure thing." she said, kicking back in the chair.

"I will be back as fast as possible." he said, running out the door.

She closed her eyes and sighed. There was a bit of silence in the chamber. That is, until she opened her eyes again. She got up and pushed away the chair, before walking away from his workshop.

_"I may as well get a bite to eat. I haven't had supper yet, and he said to make myself comfortable." _She thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Expect a HUGE twist to come by next chapter! I am already planning it. Things are going to really begin to kick off next time! Please review as I prepare it, it shouldn't take too long at all!_


	3. Chapter 3: Run In

**Author's Notes: **_I apologize for the delay, but I've been very busy. Finally, I got the chance to type this. I hope it's decent enough._

Chapter 3: Run-In

Kevin slowly got up from the ground. A quick wipe of his face revealed just how hurt he was. A bit of a scratch and a bit of blood, but nothing more.

That wasn't to say the least for the damage he did to the truck. The back had been given a big dent to the back, and a horrid scratch had been left in the bottom. A tire was torn open by a sharp, broken spoke on Kevin's totaled bike, causing the truck to tilt a bit.

"Uh oh…" Kevin said, terrified for how he'd be dealt with. Ditching the useless bike, he got to his feet.

_"Maybe if I leave right now he-"_

That's when Kevin found himself looking up to a very tall adult, possibly in their early-twenties. He had on a huge trench coat because of the storm, and a monocle helmet over his head concealed his identity.

"I can explain!" Kevin shouted on the spot. "I swear, I was just-"

The man held up a hand, telling him to silence himself.

Kevin gulped and merely starred, shaking a bit from both fear and the cold storm. For an instant, there was only the sound of the rain beating the Earth.

The man then reached into one his many pockets, and revealed a towel, which he shielded from the rain with an umbrella. He took them both and held them in front of Kevin.

"Here, kid." the man said. "Make sure you wash that banged-up face of yours and get on home."

Kevin was shocked. "…dude, aren't you mad?"

"…don't worry about that kid. Just make sure ya clean off that face of yours. Besides, I lost my truck, you lost your bike, we're even."

Kevin was still a bit mystified by this man, though he took both the umbrella and cloth. As he whipped his face, he kept an eye on this man. "I don't have a key to get back, dude."

"Kid…" the man said, placing a hand over the helmet in frustration. "Fine then, come on in." he said, pointing to Eddy's house.

Kevin looked back at him for a moment. "Didn't think you'd come back." Kevin said.

"Things change, kid." the man said. "Come on, stop talkin' already."

With that, the man took Kevin to Eddy's front door.

* * *

Just across the street, another door burst open, revealing artificial light behind it. Double D came from this light, running into the dark atmosphere outside.

The rain and wind instantly began to beat on him. This time, he had left his house with a heavy rain coat on. Thunder roared in the distance, and lighting lit up the skies in a dramatic burst.

Though Double D didn't care. The only thought that ran through his mind was the thought of seeing his other friends very soon. That night would be the night he would see them once more. No storm would prevent this.

His trip brought him down the street. As he raced down the soaking road, be spotted Rolf's house. All of the inside lights where off, though he could see someone in the yard.

Double D was longing to go see his other friends, but still, he couldn't help but wonder why in the world Rolf would be outside at a time like this.

He slowed to a stop before Rolf's house and cup his hands on his mouth.

"Rolf!"

"Edd-boy!" Rolf shouted back.

"Are you okay?" Double D asked.

"All is well!" Rolf shouted over the storm. "Rolf is merely checking to see if his livestock is well protected against the storm of the eras! One cannot be to sure."

"Well put!" Double D said.

"…what brings a safety-obsessed boy such as yourself out here?" Rolf asked.

"There is something that must be done. I will explain later." Double D said, before continuing his run.

Rolf suddenly gave a look of suspicion. "Rolf must see what Double D-Ed Boy is up to."

The blue-haired foreign boy glanced back to the shed where his livestock was housed, making sure they where safe. Then, he ran toward the fence of his yard, jumped over the side, then followed after Double D.

It was about then that he reached the edge of the road, where the cul-de-sac ended. Before him, beyond the lane was the edge of a set of woods. Without giving it a second thought, he jumped over the fence and rushed into the darkness of the woods. All the while, he was unaware of Rolf whom had decided to follow behind him.

The further he ran into the woods, the more and more his boots began to sink into the mud. Giving a slight grimace as the thoughts of the thorough cleaning procedures that had to be done, he kept on running. The trees that towered above him shielded him from the rain, to an extent. Thunder roared a little louder now, with the winds intensifying in their strength, as he struggled to keep a hold on his trademark hat.

It took him a while, but at long last, Double D managed to reach the spot he was come for. It was a large clearing, broken only by a single tree stump in the very middle of the clearing.

He gave a smile, upon seeing the tree stump. "There it is."

"Something to hide?" a familiar voice asked.

Double D shifted himself around and looked right into the face of the local farm boy, breathing a bit heavily from the run, with his soaking blue hair drooping in front of his face, covering both eyes.

Double D was surprised to see he had followed behind. "Rolf. I-"

"Rolf is not aware of what you are doing out here alone. Double D-Edd boy must be crazy."

"I promise you, I have a very good reason." the sock hat boy said in defense.

Rolf folded up his arms. "I'm listening."

"You're explanation will have to come to an end, for the moment." a new voice said.

Double D and Rolf both looked up and starred at the end of the pathway. In the shadow of the trees, but lit up by the lightning that struck was a dark figure in a cloak that concealed most of her. A bit of long blonde hair stuck from the hood, and her mouth we visible, with two shiny white fangs.

She looked back at them, or at least turned her head toward them, and gave an evil chuckle.

Double D and Rolf gasped.

_"What… kind of darkness is this?" _he thought, shaking for a bit. _"Rolf… has not felt such an evil presence since his childhood… …though this being."_

His eyes continued to widen as his thoughts continued. _"…this is no ordinary person. I can sense… a soul, a dark soul… of pure wickedness."_

The dark figure's smile widened, revealing her joy in seeing Rolf look so worried.

"You… both of you… you're heroes, are you not?" she asked.

"What does that matter to you?" Double D asked.

The demonic smile shrunk to a normal expression. "…all of this matters to me. For you see, you young fools… I have known of you both for a long time."

Double D looked at the fanged mystery in a bit of nervousness now. "I…"

"So much for the heroes that saved a world. Here they are, cowering before me, like the fools I know they are." she said, with her wicked smile appearing again.

"I don't fear you." Double D said, closing his eyes. "I have gone through terrible situations, and taken great risks. This is no difference."

"Oh, but this is!" The girl said, opening her mouth wider, to reveal her fangs more.

Double D knew he had walked right into this trap, and had to get himself out of it.

"Rolf." he said, without turning toward him. "I will fend her off. You must excavate underneath the tree stump."

"What? Why?" Rolf asked.

"I will explain later." he said. "Hurry!"

* * *

Eddy looked up slowly from his magazines. From what he could see, Ed was sitting at the dinner table next to him as he scarfed down a bag of chips. At the end of the table, Jimmy was hard at work, sketching a picture. Sarah had kicked back in a chair to watch a soap opera of sorts. In the end of the room, Jonny was sitting in a wooden chair, reading a book to Plank.

Eddy cocked an eyebrow. "You guys mind? I'm trying to read this."

"Since when do you read?" Sarah asked, keeping her eyes glued to the television.

Eddy growled. "Just be happy I didn't say now, you free-loaders!"

"That's not nice, Eddy." Ed said, waving an index finger, trying to mock the way Double D would act.

"Ha, ha, funny." Eddy replied with a dead-pan voice. "Where is that guy anyway? If he going to make me do _work_?"

"Do it, it might do you some good." Sarah said.

"Do you have to watch that, it's giving me a headache!" Eddy shouted.

"You give me one everyday of my life." Sarah said. "It's your turn."

"Please, both of you stop bickering." Jimmy said. "It won't solve anything."

Eddy sat back in his chair. "Whatever…"

It was about then that the doorbell gave a ring.

"It's about time!" Eddy shouted, running toward the door. Ed happily followed in trail. The others also decided to see what was going on.

Eddy came to a screech at the front door. He grabbed the handle and tugged at it with a strong force.

"Took ya long enough, Double D!" Eddy shouted, expecting to see the third Ed. The door flung open, revealing two figures. One was recognized immediately as Kevin.

"What the…" Eddy asked. "Kevin, why are-"

He stopped himself as he took a look at the second visitor. The man, lifted his arm and flipped the front from his motorcycle helmet.

Eddy stopped, as if he was frozen. "…no way."

"Hey Eddy. Long time, no see." the man said.

This man looked almost exactly like Eddy, only with a little amount of a beard, and a more content expression.

"...Bro?" Eddy rolled his eyes back, gave a sigh, and slowly fell to the floor, collapsing into a complete faint.

* * *

Double D sighed. "I have not fought like this for a long time. I wished this would never come again."

With that, he looked at the mystery girl and awaited her response.

"Gallant and heroic. I suppose you may not have changed much since you gained your reputation." She held up her arms, allowing two long katana blades to unsheathe themselves from her dark robes.

Double D's eyes widened. _"She isn't playing games anymore."_ he thought. His eyes suddenly narrowed.

_"I didn't come this far to die. I made a promise, and I will to whatever is needed to fulfill that promise." _he thought.

With that, it began. Taking a loud crash of thunder as a cue, the fanged one rushed him with both swords.

Double D stood, ready to defend himself. With no allies or weapons, he would have to take this hand-to-hand.

The right blade swung first in mid-run. Double D kept his wits about him and dodged the swing with a simple dodge. The left blade flew in the air next, and Double D dodged the swing once more, though she managed to nick a part of his coat, allowing small fragments of fabric to fly in the air.

Double D gave a smile and kicked up in the air quickly, hitting the flat end of the sword. The force was enough to make the woman's sword rip from her grasp, causing it soar through the air.

_"What? He managed to counter attack my very first strike? …he still fights with the heart of a hero. Just as I knew it, this is no ordinary enemy."_

Double D reached into the air and caught the katana in his right arm. Now, they both held a blade, standing a few feet from each other.

Lighting flashed in the air, as thunder roared. The wind brushed against their hair, as the rain continued to pour down from the dark skies.

All of the while, Rolf was still digging where the stump was, vigorously slashing at the dirt with his own bare hands.

"I must say, your skills are those of an elite fighter." the fanged one said, with the same dark smile. "I commend your bravery and cunning."

"I don't want to fight." Double D said.

"But…?" she fiendishly said slowly.

"…but I will is I must." Double D said.

"Ah, I see." the devilish one said. She slowly raised her katana to stare into her reflection. "You may not realize it now… but you have been hoping for this."

As a large flash of lightning flashed in the gloomy skies above, the mystery girl turned her blade to alter the reflection, to show Double D's face on it. "You have longed for the battle. You have wanted to feel the adrenaline of the fight. You don't want to admit it…" thunder rolled in her pause. "…but when you battle, you always feel the thrill. You found this thrilling, huh?"

"No." Double D said, without any emotion. "I find myself starring into a bad part of my past."

"Then if that's the case, then come. Take all of your fears, all of your thrill-seeking… and unleash it upon me. If you are so intent on forgetting battle, then defeat me, and defeat the will for battle."

Double D growled and gripped the sword, charging right at the girl with a battle cry.

_"Just as I thought." _she thought, holding the other blade.

She held her sword in defense as the attack struck the blade. Sparks flashed like the thunder as the blades collided.

The storm's intensity resumed as the battle began, flashes and sparks lit the area like the lightning did, their crashes of blades like the calls of thunder. Their shouts and calls screamed out like the wind was screaming, their running on the ground splashed in the puddles of rain.

Double D blocked the bows with the katana, allowing her to drop her guard. Double D got a free swing for another counter. She gave a gasp as the blade grazed her right leg.

"MY LEG! YOU WILL PAY!"

She gave a yell, though it was hard to tell if it was of pain or anger.

Rolf continued to swipe at the ground. However, he came to a stop as he noticed something shine.

Rolf gasped as he spotted it. _"Is this what Rolf thinks this is?"_

He bent down and picked up the shinny object, a little coated in dirt. It was no larger then a quarter, but amazing all the same. He held the shinny object and let the rain wash off the mud… revealing a design of an eyes that looked back at him.

_"It's the Eye of Wisdom! This is what Double D wanted!"_

Rolf looked back to the two fighting.

"Edd-boy! Take this!"

Rolf ran a bit and threw the relic through the air. It soared like a weapon, piercing through the storm.

Double D let go of the katana and let it fall back to the earth. His now free right arm arose and caught the item. The ancient relic began to glow the second it was grasped by the sock-headed teen.

"WHAT?" the fanged one shouted.

Beams of light radiated from Double D's hand, giving a luminous glow to the entire area. It where as though the storm had faded, but only around him.

_"…of course." _she thought.

In the instant that followed, Double D griped the relic even tighter, making the glow shine even more. Rolf had to shield himself from the awesome light.

_"I remember now… this power." _Double D thought. _"I must act now."_

With his free arm, he pointed at the demonic one, with the light now as bright as a miniature star.

**"FIRE!"**

A burning sensation filled up his finger as it began to glow bright red. Sparks at first, but then more prominent combustion exploded in a great wrath. Flames shot wildly in the air as the explosion took place.

Rolf could merely watch in amazement as the amazing display of lights and the sound of fire screaming overtook the entire area, with a flash much brighter then lightning…

* * *

"Hey, look!" Jonny shouted.

Everyone, including the newcomer adult looked out a window in Eddy's house.

"What in the world?" the man asked.

"I haven't seen anything like that before." Sarah said, starring at the distant display of lights from the woods.

"…yes, you have." Jimmy said. "We all have, except him." he motioned his head to the man.

"Oh wait, yeah I remember!" Sarah shouted.

"We do too. But how is it even possible?" Jonny asked, holding his wooden friend up to the window.

"…dude." Kevin said, simply starring out of the window in awe.

"Eddy!" Ed shouted, trying to shake Eddy back into consciousness. "You're missing this, c'mon!"

"I'm afraid this may be…" Jimmy trailed off. "I never thought I would see this again."

"I know… but how is it possible? I thought that he got rid of that thing years ago." Kevin said.

"…does someone mind filling me in on this?" the man asked, confused.

The others all looked at each other for a moment. Sarah looked at the man, acting as a spokesperson.

"We should go get Double D first, then have him decide if we should. It's mostly his thing, he should be the one to explain it."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Alright, a bit of action this time. Honestly, I will be surprised if anyone hasn't yet to have an estimation about who the guy is, and many of you probably have already guessed it. _

_So, what's in store next? Again, I shall let you guess. Please review, as I will try to get the next one up as soon as I can._


	4. Chapter 4: The Bridge Across Worlds

**Author's Notes: **_Got this done sooner then I thought! Here you are, the fourth chapter!_

Chapter 4: The Bridge Across Worlds

The storm seemed to be dying down. The winds slowed down to a simple breeze, yet the rain continued to fall as distant thunder roared.

Double D stood, breathing heavily. He hadn't exerted that much power in a very long time. The glowing relic in his hand slowly dimmed, until returning to normal.

Rolf stood there, completely flabbergasted by the immense light display he just witnessed. "…Edd-boy."

"Rolf." Double D turned around. "Do you recall that terror we death with almost four years ago. That evil power that tried to overcome us?"

Rolf slowly nodded.

"…it's come back. I can't explain it, but it's here." Double D said.

"…that woman. She was so very malevolent."

There was a bit of silence, except for the rain that fell on them.

"…we best go home. I must attend to my livestock." Rolf said. He took a step away from Double D.

"Rolf, there is something I must show you." Double D said.

"Yes, Edd-boy?"

"Come home with me for a moment, please." Double D said. He expected Rolf to react, but the blue-haired one said nothing. "…this is very important."

* * *

A light switched on.

"Turn it off, I'm trying to sleep!" came the sound of a harsh voice.

"Lee, didn't you see that flash of light?" Marie asked, sitting up in her bed.

"Yes, it's called lightning." Lee said, turned to place her face into her pillow.

"No stupid, the red one!" Marie shouted.

"You're seeing things." Lee mumbled.

"No, I saw it too." May said, backing up her blue-haired sister.

Lee growled and slowly got up from her bed.

Marie and May walked out of their room, rubbing their eyes. The two sisters, now being followed reluctantly by the redhead Kanker proceeded down a set of stairs and into the main room of their trailer. In the second that they looked through a circular window, they managed to catch a glimpse of receding red light. A four-second long pillar or smoke rose from within the woods before it receded.

It had caught all of their attention now, waking them up fully.

"…what do you think it was?" Marie asked.

"My guess is a fire, but it burned out too quickly." May said.

"Yeah, and how's that? There's a stupid rainstorm out there, smarty!" Lee shouted.

"…still, I can't help but think…" Marie said, rubbing her head. "…what else could it have been?"

"…can we just figure it out tomorrow?" Lee asked.

There was a sudden crash of thunder. At that instant, all of the lights in the trailer flickered and went out.

"Aw, man!" Lee shouted. "I can't see the stairs!"

They sighed collectively. "…looks like we ain't turnin' back." Marie said.

"Check that out." May stated, pointing out the window.

The group looked out of the window and spotted a single house in the cul-de-sac through the trees with lights that still glowed, like a lighthouse in the darkness.

"That's Double D's, isn't it?" May asked.

"Yep. How come he's got power when the rest of us don't?" Lee asked.

"He is real smart. He must have found a way around the blackout or something. Let's go over and ask him how." Marie said.

"Can't we just sleep?" Lee whined.

"No." her other two siblings said, before opening the door. Lee gave a disgruntled sigh before following after them, right into the rainy night.

* * *

Double D and Rolf finally made it back to Double D's house. Aside from this house, every other place was dark. It seems the storm had caused a power outage, and his backup generator saved him the same fate.

"Please, Edd-boy." Rolf said. "Rolf must return home and check on the well being of his livestock."

"Go then, but please return." Double D said back.

Rolf quickly bowed. "Thank you. Rolf shall return."

With that, the boy raced back to his home.

Double D turned back and was about ready to open up the door when it opened up for him. Nazz stood at the other end, with a worried expression.

"Nazz, are you okay?" Double D asked.

"Am I okay? What about you?" She asked. "I was finishing up a m- …erm, _something _when I saw an explosion from the woods. I was about to go out and check! What the heck happened?"

"I… just forgot how powerful the eye of wisdom is, that's all. I… um, accidentally cast out a spell, like I did the first time." Double D said, realizing how strange he sounded. Though to keep her from getting too worried, he didn't want to say the truth.

"You need to be more careful!" Nazz shouted. "Remember almost 4 years ago? The last time you cast the spell without realizing it, you put three people in the hospital!"

"I am sorry." Double D said. "…but nobody was hurt."

"Good." Nazz said. "Still try to keep more control over your power."

Double D walked into the house, shutting the door behind him. "By the way, Rolf will be here shortly."

"Aw, you didn't ruin the surprise, did you?" She asked.

"He just happened to be there when I cast the spell." Double D said, lying again. Every lie that rolled from his tongue made him guilty, but she was happy, and he didn't want to ruin it. "So… what where you up to?"

"…aw, you're going to drag it out of me… okay fine, I guess you should know." She brought him through the main room and into the kitchen. On a nearby table, bowls and plates with various foods where placed, many seats collected from around his house where placed around the table.

"You made dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I figure once we see our friends again, we should try and bring them here and show them our world."

Double D smiled. "That's a good idea! I can't wait to show them our world! If they where anywhere near as fascinated as I was in their world, they should love it here!"

There was suddenly the sound of the doorbell.

"It's Rolf." Double D said. "I'll get it."

"I'll finish up the table." She said, walking over to kitchen as he ran to the door to answer the call.

He pulled the door open and was greeted to a sight he didn't expect. Everyone was at his doors. Both of the Eds where in front, though for some reason Eddy looked a little dazed. Behind them was Johnny and Plank, Jimmy, and Sarah. The Kankers were behind them, and in the back was Kevin and Rolf, whom had decided to take his goat Victor, and another man.

"…can I help you?" Double D asked.

"We saw the fire spell." Jimmy said.

Double D gulped. Was it that big?

"Double D, what's going on?" Sarah asked.

"…do I have great news!" Double D said. "You will not believe it, but I found a way to make a portal!"

"…what?" Eddy asked.

"It's a portal machine! I cam literally create the 5th dimension! We can go to that other world!"

The others finally caught on, with smiles and exited chatter. Well, most of them.

"…I think it's time somebody told me about all of this." the other man said.

Double D's eyes widened. "Eddy's brother! I can't believe you came back!

"So, that's what you guys call me here? "Eddy's Brother?" I have a name, you know." he said.

"…erm, what is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Oy, kid." Eddy's bro seemed frustrated. "It's-"

Double D, what's everyone doing here?" Nazz asked, running to the door. "Please don't tell me you already ruined the surprise."

"…it's okay." Double D said.

"Nazz?" Kevin asked. He gave a small growl. "What are you doing at Double D's?"

"Helping him set up the machine, what's it to you?" she asked.

Kevin looked as though ready to respond, but he was cut off.

"So, Double D, can we come in or not?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, yes!" Double D said. He stepped out of the way to allow his friends (and three foes) through the door.

"So, when do we get to see them?" Eddy asked, looking excited.

"Everyone follow me!" he shouted.

* * *

He had led the entire group into his workshop chamber, giving a brief summary of everything that occurred in their adventure.

"…so we returned him and resumed our lives." Double D finished.

Eddy's brother looked at him blankly for a few seconds. He then began to snicker before he burst out in laugher.

"What?" Double D asked.

"Other dimensions, saving a world… Eddy with… (snicker) a girlfriend? You're making this all up!" Eddy's bro laughed.

"Hey!" Eddy shouted.

"Yeah, and who was it anyway, baby bro?" his elder brother asked. "A fairy princess?"

"A Goomba, actually." Eddy said, trying to sound smart.

"Can't wait to meet her." Eddy's brother said sarcastically. "…look, I need to do something, so let's hurry up with this game already."

"That reminds me." Kevin said. "…how do you expect to even find them. It's not like they will be expecting us. Besides, they could have gone to any place in that world."

"That is no difficulty." a electronic voice said.

The entire group gasped and turned toward a monitor near the giant gears which remained turning.

"Who was that?" Eddy's brother asked.

"I am TEC, the perfect computer." the voice responded.

"TEC?" The rest of the group, minus Double D and Nazz.

"I can't believe you're alive!" May shouted.

"Yeah, what's up?" Marie asked.

From the monitor, a beam of light hit the area nearby. A glowing figure suddenly appeared. It was a hologram, that looked exactly like the 3 dimensional star chart they had seen before in the other world.

"We have pinpointed their exact locations." TEC explained. "For some reason, they are all gathered in Rogueport, for some bizarre reason."

Double D approached the large machine. It looked like nothing more them a square metallic bow, with a rod pointing at a wall. He stopped at the square machine, and reached for a handle. He slowly pulled on it, and revealed a hatch.

"This will be adequate for a magic power source." he said, taking the Eye of Wisdom, and placing it in the hatch.

"Is everyone ready to step into another dimension?" Double D asked.

Eddy's brother folded his arms. "This should be good."

Rolf's goat bleated as he pulled him back, the others all taking a few steps backwards. Eddy's brother played along and stepped backwards.

Double D grinned. "Then with this machine, I fulfill my promise and open the bridge across worlds!"

Double D placed both hands on the switch and forced it down as hard as he could.

The second he did, it all began. The hologram of the star chart began to spin rapidly. The computer screen flashed, then revealed a bar, and number that read 10.

The laser suddenly shot a beam of light, to everyone's surprise. It hit the wall at the end of the room. When it did, light began to shine from the spot where it hit. This light slowly began to swirl around, until it got faster and larger. The portal was forming before them, glowing brighter and brighter.

The percentage sign was up to 70 already, as the hologram was spinning faster and faster.

"WHOA!" Eddy's brother shouted.

Finally, the hologram slowed down and resume it's usual speed. The portal was left, spinning in a spectacular glow before them, and the screen on the computer read 100. It had been done.

The group gave a collective cheer. Jimmy picked up Sarah and begun to spin her around in the air, Nazz and Kevin exchanged high-fives.

Eddy's bro's expression was of complete shock.

"Priceless." Eddy said. "You should believe me more often."

"…ready to go?" Double D asked.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." TEC said. "Go on, those other friends of yours will be very surprised."

"…maybe I shouldn't." Eddy's brother said, slowly walking away.

"Oh no you don't!" Eddy shouted. "I'm going to prove to you that I was telling the truth!"

Before Eddy's older brother could protest, he grabbed his arm and began to pull him toward the portal. The older gave a bit of a surprised yelp as his body hit the portal and vanished.

"Wow." Double D said. "I never expected to see him again, let alone travel into that other world. I think I have seen everything now."

"Shall we?" Jimmy asked, holding his hand out toward Sarah.

"Yeah!" She shouted.

They both ran across the room and jumped into the portal, laughing in happiness.

"Come, Victor!" Rolf shouted, pulling his goat. It seems that the goat was a bit reluctant to go near the light. The goat gave a "baa" in protest, but Rolf dragged him down anyway.

"Do not fear, Victor! The punnies are most breathtaking!" he shouted. He ran through, taking the goat along with him.

"C'mon girls, let's see if Peach is still the same." Lee said. She and her sisters laughed, almost with a wicked tone before walking through the portal.

Kevin looked over to Nazz. "Come on! Let's see if the others are okay!"

"Cool, dude!" she said. They both walked through together.

"Wait for us!" Jonny shouted, as he chased after them with his wooden friend in hand.

"Goody, goody!" Ed shouted in glee. He grabbed Double D and pulled him toward the portal.

"Tell Peach I said greetings!" TEC shouted.

Double D waved before Ed pulled him through the portal.

That left TEC, waiting there. The sound of machinery humming, the storm, the gears grinding, and the portal pulsating was all that was left to accompany him.

"I wish I could have gone with them. I wish that I wasn't confined to these metal containers, these circuits and wires… maybe I don't have to be."

As the next second passed, a window appeared on TEC's screen, text began to write itself…

* * *

Double D was suddenly falling, and spiraling.

Eddy and his brother where spinning together as they fell.

"Eddy, you better know what you're doing!" his older brother shouted.

The others where was screaming as some of them had held onto each other as they fell. This continued for about thirty seconds.

Then, they felt themselves tumbling. One by one, they shot from the exit of the portal, collecting into a pile on the ground, until Double D finished the pile landing on top.

"…did we make it?" Kevin asked.

Double D looked around. They where at a dock. The skies where shinning brightly, with the sun glowing radiantly in the sky above. The portal remained at the end of the dock, where the ground met the water. It was Rogueport… the trip was a success.

He was suddenly interrupted as the pile he was placed atop began to shake, as the ones in the bottom began to break free, sending the others on top to the ground.

"Is this that other world?" Eddy's brother asked.

"Yup." Eddy said proudly.

Rolf's goat shook itself, then looked around the area. It gave a small "baa," as I to question the others.

"Remember this place, Plank?" Jonny asked. "Isn't it cool, buddy?"

"So what are we waiting for?" May asked. "Are we going to go find the others or what?"

"They are here, in Rogueport." Double D said. "TEC confirmed they are all here, for some reason."

"Yeah, but where?" Eddy asked.

"He didn't say." Double D said. "You can't expect TEC to know everything."

"But he calls himself the world's best computer!" Eddy shouted.

"I think we should pay a visit to an old friend first." Double D said. "If memory serves, he should be smart enough to know where they all are."

* * *

Double D led the others through the surprisingly quiet streets, until he came to a familiar house.

"Do you even think he's still here?" Kevin asked.

"He has to be. TEC located him right here." Double D explained.

"Could you guys stop being so vague all the time?" Eddy's brother asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Double D said.

Eddy's brother groaned as Double D extended his hand and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" a familiar voice shouted.

The others all smiled when they heard his voice, except for Eddy's brother and Victor, who looked up to watch the door.

It slowly creaked open, revealing an odd, yet familiar creature. It was a Goomba, which looked like a brown mushroom with no arms, and gray hair with huge spectacles, who was about half the size of Ed.

"What the heck is that!" Eddy's bro shouted.

"Mind your manners, youngster! I am professor Frankly, esteemed member of the university of U-goom! And you are?"

Eddy's brother sighed. "My name is-"

Frankly suddenly gasped. "…wait a moment. The rest of you…"

"Yes, professor!" Double D said. "It is us!"

"My word!" Frankly shouted. "How in the world did you heroes get back here?"

"Can we come in?" Eddy asked.

Frankly was still stunned for a moment. "…oh, why sure! Come in!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_I hoped you liked it, even though it was a bit short, and I admit it was not as exiting as other chapters, but I'm trying. I don't want to reveal more, but maybe some can already tell what may occur next. If you have already know, let me know your assumptions (**not** in your reviews though, it may spoil the story if you're right. Send me messages for your assumptions._

_Alright, I'll get started on the next one. You may have already predicted I woul say this, but please review._


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry for the delay. School is making it increasingly hard to update. I managed to get these done, I hope it's adequate:_

Chapter 5: Reunion

"I didn't expect to see you back." Frankly said, as they stood inside of this library.

Double D smiled upon seeing the large collection of books once more.

"So, where did the others go?" Eddy asked.

"Others?" his older brother asked.

Frankly looked down. "Others? Let's see…"

The group waited for a while. …and waited…

"…dude?" Nazz asked.

"I'm thinking!" Frankly snapped.

The group all took a step back.

"He hasn't changed a bit." Kevin said.

"Can I just say how weird you guys are?" Eddy's brother asked.

"Oh, I recall!" Frankly said at last. "There's a traveling performance group at the center of town. I think the others are there, watching it. Go on over and surprise them!"

"Thank you." Double D said.

"Know what?" Frankly asked. "I think I will join you."

* * *

They had barley gotten too far in Rogueport when they could hear the sounds of music.

"What's that?" Eddy asked.

"The show's started." Frankly added.

The group went toward a large building. Double D reached out and slowly opened up the door, revealing a large auditorium. All sorts of creatures sat in the seats watching the show. Koopas, Goombas, Bomb-ombs, even more… some of which looked familiar.

"…there's something you don't see everyday." Eddy's brother said, observing in complete awe. "…I've never seen anything like this. It's so fascinating."

"I recall that feeling." Double D said.

Suddenly, the lights all turned toward the stage. A single person walked on stage. This was a Koopa, a turtle-like creature that stood upright.

Eddy's brother and Rolf's goat, both new to this place, both kept their eyes on the stage.

"The intermission is now over, back to Paper Mario. We now bring you to act 3, scene 2."

"Paper Mario?" Double D asked. "Kind of a strange name. Unless… wait a moment."

As the narrating Koopa walked off the stage, a red curtain behind them lifted. Behind them was a set. Something that looked like a store, with lights behind it.

Double D looked up on stage, observing the scenery carefully. "Something seems very familiar about all of this…" His eyes widened and he snapped his finger. "Oh wait, of course!"

A single toad was on stage. Everyone there apparently knew him, because they all applauded the second he was visible. This actor was wearing a yellow shirt with blue baggy pants and a chain.

Frankly smiled. "If that isn't Zipp T? Ah a fine actor."

"Why is he dressed like that. He looks like Eddy." Sarah commented.

About 8 more actors walked up on stage, all but one Toads. The Toads where dressed in quite a familiar fashion as well, except for the either actress, who's appearance was obvious.

"Hey!" Jimmy shouted. "I think that's Flurrie up there!'

Eddy's brother's eyes widened. "…Eek. You guys knew _her_?"

"Long story, bro." Eddy replied.

"That's what the play is for." Frankly added. "Don't you see? When you left, Flurrie re-wrote your adventure into a play."

"Awesome!" Ed shouted. "I wonder who they got acting me?"

"Probably a Fuzzie, or something." Eddy added.

The group laughed a little.

"Alright, I think I've had enough weirdness for one lifetime." Eddy's brother said. He began to tip-toe away from the room, before he suddenly was stopped.

A white mouse stood at his feet, with a red mask and shoes, and a tail curved into the shape of a heart.

"Well hello there, cheese-hunk." she said.

Eddy's brother didn't know to either scream or run, so he just froze. The mouse walked closer toward him, though he was too freaked-out to respond. "My my, what a strong, muscle man. Now, you wouldn't happen to have an badges on you, would you?"

As that continued, the play did as well. The either other actors and actresses walked up to Zipp. T.

"Hey, and what can I get for…" Zipp T. dropped everything when he saw the actor who was playing Double D's roll.

"Eddy?" Edd's actor asked.

"…I'm closing the stand down for ten minutes!" Zipp placed a sign that said just that. They followed Zipp to the entrance to the stand.

"Ah, I recall this." the real Jimmy said. "When we got to Glitzville. Good times."

"Double D!" Zipp shouted.

He also took note that Rolf's, Nazz's and Jimmy's actors stood nearby.

"Where's the rest?"

"I don't know. I'm on a quest to find them all, and thank goodness I found you!"

"Man, this is so awesome. Finally I see a familiar face!"

"Okay Eddy, spill it." Nazz's actor said. "How did you get a stall opened in a floating amusement park?"

"Okay, ladies and germs, it's like this: I found myself here somehow after the shipwreck thing. I don't really know how I got in an airborne city after a shipwreck, but just bare with me. So, I tried to find you guys for hours, and eventually I figured, why not get you guys to come to me? So I decide a way to get you guys to find me and get a scam going."

"It's amazing." the real Double D said. "Flurrie got the details just right."

Eddy turned his back to the stage, folding his arms and closing his eyes with his usual stubborn expression. "I don't talk like that."

"Aw, come one Eddy." Double D said. "Just enjoy it."

"Yeah, what Double D said." Nazz added. "It's fun to remember the past."

"…so this is what Glitzville is like?" Kevin asked, having never had gone before.

"Just wait until you see what happened to us there, Kev." Nazz said.

"I heard all about it." Johnny said. "Plank says it was a blast!"

The play continued:

"…Now I'm going to be darned rich!" Zipp explained.

"…well, now he have a story to tell you." Double D's actor said. "First, I want to introduce you to my new friends."

"I'm-a-Mario!"

"The name's Goombella, man!"

"Hey. I'm Koops."

"You can called me Flurrie!"

The group exclaimed about hearing their names.

"Speaking of them, where are they?" May asked.

"All in the audience, somewhere." Frankly said.

"Um…. Uh…"

The sound of stammering caught Frankly's attention. He turned around and saw the white, ed-masked mouse on the top of a rail, rubbing Eddy's Bro's muscular arms.

"So well built, too." she continued. "…c'mon, you can tell me. Don't you have any badges?"

"I… don't know what you're talking about." Eddy's brother said.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"My… name is-"

"Ms. Mowz, stop it!" Frankly shouted.

The white mouse tilted her head and jumped from the railing onto the floor.

"He's new to this dimension, you're scarring him." he said.

"I'm not scared!" he shouted in defense.

"Oh, whatever." Ms. Mowz commented. As she walked away, she gave him a wink. "See ya around, cheese-hunk."

Eddy's brother, looking totally mortified, looked back at the other kids.

"I've had it with your weird world. Okay, you proved you point. Can I go home now, please?"

Eddy was near the brink of laughing out loud. He had never seen his "brave, almighty" brother so shook-up.

"Alright, hang on bro." Eddy said, walking into the audience. "We're just going to look for our friends."

"Oh man, there's more?" his bro asked.

As the rest of the group walked through the audience looks around, they kept themselves conscious of the play.

After a bit of searching, Double D spotted entirely what he was looking for. In the next row, he could see a red and white, striped, pointy hat.

"I can't believe it. Is that her?" he asked. His eyes widened up, as he slowly walked toward that spot.

The others followed him, and as they did, they spotted a red cap, a crown, two miners' helmets, the tops of three reptilian heads, what appeared to be a fuse, and two antenna stocks with bulbs on the ends.

"Hey!" Double D shouted.

The entire group of people they found got up from their seats and looked back at them. All of them gasped.

"Whoa!" the red-capped one shouted.

"Mario!" Ed shouted.

"Ah, hello!" Mario replied.

"Hey Peach!" the Kankers all shouted in unison.

"Why, it's the Kanker sisters!" she said. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Two of the three reptilian heads turned.

"Oh my…" the male Koopa said.

"Koops!" Nazz shouted.

"Oh, hello!" the female Koopa replied.

"Koopie Koo, right? Awesome." Kevin replied, giving a pointing gesture.

The smaller creature with the budded antenna turned around next.

"Punio!" Rolf shouted, grasping the small puni.

"The hero returns!" Punio replied.

"Mine too." Petuni said, walking over to Jimmy.

"Oh hello." he said. Jimmy lowered a hand and allowed the little puni to climb up onto his shoulder.

"Isn't that cute?" Sarah commented.

"Hey, Bob!" Ed shouted.

The confused Bomb-omb with the captain's hat looked at Ed. "My name is Bobbery."

"Yeah!" Ed shouted. He rose his arm and swung it like one would when making a high-five. All he managed to accomplish was hitting Bobbery's side, resulting in an "Ow!"

The next one that turned around was the smaller of the reptilians heads. This one was different from the others. This one had longer red hair, and looked almost twice as tall from the last time they saw him. Instead of his shorts, they had been replaced by a belt with a gold star on it.

Double D gasped. "…is that really you?"

The reptilian one gasped. "Dad?"

"Eduardo jr!" Double D exclaimed. "Call me a dweeb for saying this, but you really have grown!"

Eduardo jr was now much taller and more mature looking. Not yet a full grown Yoshi, but not a child. Halfway in-between, so describe it.

"I can't believe it, this is awesome!" Eduardo jr said, running to Double D.

As the two met one another, Double D looked and saw the red and white hat. It was her…

"Vivian?" he asked

She turned around to face him. She looked almost the same as before, but now she had a white bow tie, a lot like Goombella's. The cup of water dropped from her hands as she gasped. "Double D…"

Double D gave a warm smile. "I told you I would keep my promise…"

She got up and rushed over toward him. The two of them hugged, forgetting about Eduardo jr, who was caught between the two.

"Can't… breath." the yoshi whispered.

The two of them gasped, and let go, allowing the yoshi to fall to the ground. They gave quiet laughs.

Eddy finally spotted the top of a miner's hat. He picked up a nearby glass of water and took a sip, trying to wash away any anxieties he had. He approached her slowly.

Though as he walked, Eddy caught sight of another miner's hat beside hers. He stopped and listened.

"So, that was what Eddy was like?" a male voice asked, belong to the other, minor-topped Goomba.

"Yeah, that was him. Haven't seen him in a while." Goombella replied.

"He seemed like a total jerk." the male Goomba said. "I can't believe you went out with that kid."

"That's the past." she replied. "Remember Goombirro?"

Eddy's eyes widened. "…_Goombirro_?"

His hand slowly opened up. The glass that he once held slowly fell and shattered on the floor.

The two startled Goombas looked back up.

Goombella gasped, with here eyes wide open. "…_Eddy_?"

"Goombella…" he said, shocked at what he had seen.

The male Goomba named Goombirro whistled. "Awkward."

"Who is this?" Eddy asked.

Goombella, now blushing, looked at the Goomba who sat beside her. "This is a friend from school."

"…a friend." Eddy asked.

"A friend?" Goombirro asked. "I-"

"Yes, a friend." Goombella repeated. "Um… I'm surprised to see you, Eddy."

Eddy sighed and looked down. "Yeah, I bet you are."

Goombella also sighed. "Eddy, come on."

Nazz however, walked in the middle of the group. "Everyone, I've got some news! I want you guys to come to our dimension!"

Their friends all gasped. Koops looked up. "…are you sure-"

"Positive. I got food ready and everything." she said.

"Well, how can I deny free food?" Mario asked. "Let's-a go, Peach!"

"Follow me!" Nazz said cheerfully. She led Mario and Peach away.

"Finally." Eddy's bother said, walking with them. The two Koopas also followed after.

"I finally get to see where my dad lives." Eduardo jr said.

"Me too… erm, sort of." Vivian replied.

Double D smiled. "Let's go."

The three of them went next.

"I'm going with Nazz." Kevin said. "Coming, Bobbery?" he asked.

"I will be with you momentarily. I need to stay and wait to tell Flurrie once the play is over."

"I think I will stay for another hour." Ed said. "I just want to explore a little longer, okay?"

"Yeah, I've got some catching up to do." Sarah said.

"I'll be going." Jimmy said. "Interested?" he asked, turning his head to look at Petuni, who was still on her.

"Of course!" she replied.

As Kevin and Jimmy, with Pentuni walked away, Rolf also got ready, with Punio on the top of his head. "Come Victor and Punio, a grand meal awaits us!"

As they ran off to follow, Jonny ran over to Eddy.

"Eddy, I'll be staying a while, okay? Plank wants to go home, so can you keep him with you for now, until I get back?"

Eddy sighed. "…sure."

He took the wooden board, before Jonny rushed into the crowds.

"C'mon girls." Lee said to her sisters. "Let's check out the sights."

The Kankers walked off, leaving Eddy with Goombella and Goombirro.

"I'm leaving. I saw more then I needed to see." Eddy said.

"Wait." Goombella said. "Let me go with you. I need to make it up."

"If she goes, I go." Goombirro said.

Goombella blushed a little. "…okay."

Eddy turned around and began to walk. "Come, if you want. After all, we're just friends."

"Eddy!" she called out. He just kept walking. Goombella looked down and sighed. She then took off after him. Goombirro merely sighed and followed.

Ms. Mowz, who was watching this from afar, smirked. "A new dimension. I wonder what is has to offer."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry if that was a little short. Hm… with my own twists and everything. I shall try to get the next one sooner, so until then, please review._


	6. Chapter 6: Ghastly Transformations

**Author's Notes: **_Yup, another chapter is ready. Please forgive me for the delay, I had writer's block and a ton of schoolwork. …I didn't expect to make this chapter the way it came out, especially with the ending. …still, I hope everyone is satisfied._

Chapter 6: Ghastly Transformations

The entire group crashed from the portal's end, piling once more on top of each other as they came to the abrupt stop.

"…ow." Mario commented as he slammed into the floor. His eyes opened up to spot the huge gears in Edd's Workshop, winding nearby, and the humming of the computers.

"…is this what your planet looks like?" Goombella asked.

"No." Nazz said, with a smile. "This is just one room."

Before anyone said anything else, there was distant thunder.

"I forgot, there was a thunderstorm when we came over to your world." Jimmy said. "…it looks like we won't be doing much tonight."

"…this feels so strange…" Eduardo jr said.

Peach brushed off her dress. With a sudden realization, she slapped her head.

"Princess, what is-a wrong?" Mario asked.

"I just realized I left without telling Toadsworth." she said. "This won't end well."

"Hey, cheer up!" Nazz shouted. "I have a feast downstairs in Double D's kitchen."

"A feast?" Mario asked. He looked instantly cheery. "In that-a case, I say we all dig in!"

Mario ran toward the doorway with an excited "woo-who!"

"…a bit on an eccentric one." Double D said, rubbing his chin. "His strange antics remind me of Jonny."

"No kiddin'." Kevin added.

"So, let's go see what this world has to offer for a meal." Goombirro said.

The others nodded, while Eddy gave a scowl. The others all left, leaving Double D and Eddy alone.

"…I would never have thought that this day would come. Two Goombas, two Koopas, a Yoshi, a Shadow siren, a mouse, a plumber, and a princess, all from another dimension, eating in _my_ dinning room." Double D said.

Eddy gave a pouted expression.

"Is something wrong?" Double D asked.

Eddy groaned. "Everything's fine."

"Are you quite sure?" Double D asked, with a concerned expression. "…because you sound-"

"I am _fine_!" Eddy shouted.

Double D took a step back in worry. "…oh dear."

Eddy turned around and stomped away to follow the others. Double D sighed. "…he is indeed not fine."

* * *

The group was all sitting down at the table, enjoying their food. As the storm outside continued to roar, they began to talk.

"…ah, the potatoes freshen Rolf's flavor!" Rolf exclaimed. His quick note was replied by a series of raised eyebrows.

Punio and Petuni both jumped on the table.

"This food is enormous." Punio said, standing at the base of a plate. "I don't know if I can eat all of this."

"Puniper probably could." Pentuni said.

They both exchanged a laugh.

"So…" Kevin said. "How has everyone been since we saw each other last?"

"I have been-a fine." Mario said. "I have gone on a lot of adventures since you last left."

"They sounds intriguing." Double D said. "You always seems on the move."

"Yes, he is." Peach said.

"Peach got kidnapped." Mario said.

"Oh dear, again?" Double D asked.

"Don't worry." Mario said. "She a- gets kidnapped almost all of the time."

"What bad luck." Nazz said.

"I don't get kidnapped _all_ the time." Peach said, defensively.

"I've been fine." Goombella said. "…school has been cool."

"I met her last term." Goombirro said. "She told me all about your adventures. It sounded like quite the tale."

Eddy growled again turning away. Goombella looked at him with an expression of guilt. Goombirro noticed, and sighed.

"Things have been very nice recently." Koops said, as the two Koopas took forks and took small bites of salad. "We've been going quite steady since before."

"Good to see that is working out." Nazz added.

Unlike everyone else who was taking their time, Eduardo jr was literally gulping down his entire plate.

"How have you been?" Double D asked.

The yoshi stopped eating and looked up at Double D. "Oh, things have been awesome! After ya left, I went back to Glitzville and joined the fights again! It was awesome, because I nearly got back up to the champ level. I swear I'd be there if Prince Mush didn't jump back into the ring too."

"Wow… it's not easy to be a champ, or even near that level." Double D said. "That's awesome."

"Yup." Eduardo jr said simply, before gulping down more food.

"Heh…" Kevin gave a laugh. "Some things never change… hey, I wonder who would win in an eating contest if this kid went against Ed."

Everyone at the table let out a laugh, except for Eddy's brother. "…this is just insane."

"Aw, c'mon!" Nazz said, giving Eddy's bro a nudge. "Can't you even try to enjoy yourself."

"How, with these… creatures, these monster things?"

The conversation at the table stopped. The only sounds left where Eduardo jr gulping down his food, and the occasional bleating of Rolf's goat.

"All I came here for was to check on things. I can see just fine that you all must have lost your minds. Sorry kids, I am leaving." Eddy's brother commented.

"Wait, don't leave yet!" Eddy shouted.

Eddy's brother looked back. "Yeah, why not?"

Eddy sighed. "Look, can we talk in private for a sec?"

The eldest brother sighed. "…fine."

The two brothers walked away from the table.

"…monsters?" Koopie Koo asked.

"…maybe we shouldn't be here." Vivian said, getting up from her seat.

"No, wait!" Double D said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. …I think he just needs time to get used to it. It's the first time Eddy has ever talked to anything besides humans."

"Hm…" Vivian contemplated about his words and sat down.

"So, Vivian…" Double D asked. "…how have things been for you?"

"Oh, they have been much better." she said. "When you left, Professor Frankly and Goombella pulled some strings, and got me into U Goom. It was a little awkward, being the only non-Goomba thing there, but after a while it really worked."

"You're living a better life… I'm glad." Double D said.

Vivian gave a small smile and blushed.

* * *

The two brothers sat down in Double D's living room, on a small blue couch.

"…Eddy, what in the world is it?" his brother asked.

"It's about… Goombella." Eddy said.

"Which one of those monsters is that?" the elder bro asked.

"She's not a monster!" Eddy snapped. His surprised brother took a step back. Eddy, sensing he was going crazy, sighed. "She's the female one without arms and a miner's hat."

His brother arose an eyebrow. "…yeah, what about her?"

"…she's the girl I was talking about." Eddy said quietly.

"…_her_? You fell in love with that thing? If you fell in love with that princess of shadowy thing, I'd sort of get it, but a Goombie?"

"It's Goomba!" Eddy corrected. "And so what? What she is doesn't matter, just hear me out!"

The eldest brother sighed. "Fine… wait a sec, isn't she with that other… thing?"

"Goombirro." Eddy sighed. "I thought our relationship was strong enough. I just thought we could start things like they where before, you know?"

"…oh, I get it. You're jealous."

"I am not jealous!" Eddy snapped again. "You hear me, I am not!" he gave another sigh. "…I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. I need advice, how do I win her back?"

Eddy's brother was a first silent, but then let out a chuckle. "So… you want me to give you tips to get chicks, huh? You've come to the right brother. I got some magazines in the truck that will work."

Eddy looked excited. "Oh yeah, those magazines always are the way to go! I'll check on them tomorrow, thanks!"

With that, Eddy ran off, headed back for the dinner party. Eddy's brother sighed. "They are still freaks…" with a quick shudder, he decided to walk toward the exit.

"What, leaving so soon?" a female voice asked.

He turned around suddenly and gasped. "…no."

"What?" Ms. Mowz asked, approaching him. "…don't like little-old me?"

"No, I don't." Eddy's brother said. He reached for the door knob when a small furry hand touched his own.

"Hey!" Eddy's bro shouted.

"Calm down, what's your face." Ms. Mowz said.

"MY NAME IS-"

"Bro, you commin' or what?" Eddy shouted.

"Aw, darn." Ms. Mowz said. "I was so close…"

"…fine." Eddy's brother pouted, before returning to the table.

* * *

Dinner slowly came to an end, about an hour later.

"What a feast…" Punio sighed. He and his sister lay down, with newly plump bellies. "I don't think I can eat anymore."

"I can!" Eduardo jr shouted. "More, please!"

"Rolf is good." Rolf added. Victor gave a small bleat, equally full.

"More please!"

"I got to admit it, Nazz. You are a great cook." Jimmy said.

"Thanks, Jimmy." Nazz said.

"More please!"

"Sorry, we don't have anymore." Nazz said.

Eduardo jr let out a small wine.

"If you guys will excuse me…" Nazz said, getting up. "I have to go wash my hands."

"…um, sure." Double D said. "The bathroom is upstairs, next to the workshop door."

"Thanks." Nazz said, getting up.

Double D watched as she began to walk away. Something strange caught his eye: she was limped on her right foot.

"Nazz, are you okay?" Double D asked.

"Huh?" Nazz asked.

"You are limping." he said.

"…oh, it's nothing." she said. "I just tripped a while ago."

As she continued her limping walk, she brushed slightly on Rolf.

Rolf suddenly saw a flash. He saw darkness, as a horrid, yet familiar face flashed through his mind. Just for a instant, but it was like a nightmare. A nightmare that lasted for a mere instant.

"Ahh!" Rolf shouted.

Nazz gave him a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, I didn't know I brushed you that hard."

Rolf remained speechless, almost paralyzed with fear. The others, looking concerned, gave a stare.

The look on Rolf's face was frozen stiff, as if he had just seen a ghost. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but was too mesmerized to talk.

"…it's… …it's… her…" Rolf managed to say softly.

"Rolf, you're scaring me." Jimmy said, looking a little nervous himself.

Rolf watched as Nazz continued to walk away, up the flight of stairs and out of view. His heart was beating rapidly, and sweat was forming on his face.

"…Rolf?" Eduardo jr asked. "What's wrong?"

Rolf looked cold, frozen, as if he had turned to stone. The look on his face was that of complete terror.

"…I think he's in shock!" Kevin shouted. "Let's call an ambulance!"

"No, it's not that serious…" Double D said. "He's… going to be okay."

"…if you say so." Kevin said.

_"This is getting more and more creepy." _Eddy's brother thought. _"What's next?"_

"Hm…" Double D said. "Ed, Sarah, Johnny, and Kankers haven't come back yet."

"…wait a minute. No they haven't, have they?" Jimmy said.

"It's no big deal." Double D said. "I will just go and check on them."

"Me too." Vivian said.

Both of them got up and began to walk away.

Rolf continued to remain terrified, giving a look of horror. As he did, there was a crash of lighting and thunder.

* * *

Nazz walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She walked over toward the sink and picked up a bar of soap.

As she did, she suddenly felt a strange throbbing in her head.

"Oh man, what a headache." she commented.

But it didn't stop, it only got worse. She felt her head with the hand that wasn't holding the bar of soap. Nazz gave a sigh, trying ignore it. She turned on the faucet and began to run her hands under it's cleansing warm water.

Both of her hands ran under the flowing water, which felt very clean.

"Is everything in this house so sanitary?" she asked.

Nazz looked up to see her reflection. Nazz's eyes met the sight of her own eyes. Though for some reason, they looked as if they where not of her own. Her regular eyes seemed to have been replaced by a monstrous glare.

Nazz gasped and stepped back. As she did, she slipped, and began to fall backward. She reached the edge of a nearby towel and tugged on it. She fell so quickly, the entire rack came down with her.

A nearby towel covered her, hiding her form.

_"You have seen too much." _a voice said, as if from within her own head.

"What? Who are you, where are you?" Nazz asked.

_"I am in your mind. I am like your second conscience." _

"Leave me be!" Nazz shouted.

She got back up and removed the tower from her face. The next sight was hideous, a horrid blue glow was coming from her eyes, fangs slowly forming from her mouth.

She gave a loud scream and clutched her hands. The bar of soap she was holding instantly shattered, leaving scattered bits of soap and suds all over the floor.

Nazz looked at herself in the mirror again, starring right into her own demonic eyes. As she did, the glass of the mirror cracked., then shattered. She gave another scream, all of the while, she could feel incredible pain, and a sensation of loosing her mind.

_"Stop resisting. Let me take control. It will be easier for you."_

Nazz continued to whimper as the towel fell back over her face.

It was at about that instant that Double D had kicked the door open, with Vivian beside him.

"Freeze!" Double D shouted, trying to stop whatever he head heard.

They spotted what they assumed to be Nazz, staggering too and fro, letting out a few screams, as she was surrounded by shards of glass and soap.

"My mirror!" Double D exclaimed. "MY SOAP! NOO!"

"Nazz, what's going on?" Vivian asked.

Nazz continued to stagger. As she did, her arms flailed around, knocked over another tower rack. She truck the faucet, causing it to break off, sending tap-water everywhere. It began to flood the bathroom, more and more.

"Nazz, stop it!" Double D shouted. "Calm down!"

He reached for the edge of the towel that veiled her and gave a tug. This revealed an abnormal sight, Nazz's eyes where bright blue and narrowed in an evil expression. Fangs had sprouted from her mouth, and her hands had turned to claws.

Both of them screamed.

Double D gasped again, this time understanding at last. That one who had attacked him in the woods earlier… that was Nazz.

"Nazz… you where the one who attacked me earlier." Double D spoke his thoughts.

Nazz finally stopped struggling. She stood in one place, starring right at them with her new disturbing glare.

"The Nazz you knew is gone." a new voice said.

"Oh… my…" Vivian gasped. "…I hope this isn't who I think it is…"

Double D gasped again. "…Vivian! You are right! I was a fool for not recognizing the voice! It's… Beldam!"

"So, now you understand my secret?" Beldam asked.

"Beldam, we saw you die." Double D said.

"I… was the one who finished you off! I know you can't be alive!" Vivian shouted, with a fist out.

"You wretch, silence!" Beldam shouted. "Yes, you did kill me!"

"Then how are you here?" Double D asked. "In my world, in Nazz!"

"You fools. She possesses the second relic, the Medallion of life. Don't you get it? As I was sinking into the lava, I transferred my soul into the medallion. True, my physical form is no more, but my soul stayed. I was with you fools from that moment on… yes, I saw the beating you gave to my queen, I saw your sappy goodbyes… and I came to this world with Nazz. I have been here since that day."

"…I don't believe this. Why didn't Nazz tell us she took the Medallion back?" Double D asked

"Search me." Beldam said, with a chuckle. "I have seen you all run your daily lives, your so called "scams," all of those absurd episodes you people had over these yards. …but now, it's time."

"Beldam, I am warning you." Double D said. "Leave Nazz out of this."

Vivian nodded and hold out a hand, ready to cast a spell the second she had too.

"I can't think of a better time to dispose of you two." Beldam said, with a chuckle. "But this will have to wait another day. I have a plan to carry out."

Double D and Vivian growled and charged right at her.

The demonic witch laughed, as her puppet-girl snapper her fingers.

Just like there, there was silence. Double D and Vivian had frozen in place, literally turned to stone.

"Ah…" Beldam laughed. "This shall provide more the adequate as a distraction to the others, while I finally return to my world and get this plan under way.

Her feet splashed in the half-inch of water that flooded the room. She gave an evil laugh as she walked away from the wrecked Bathroom, leaving her victims behind and the portal ahead.

* * *

**Author's Notes; **_Yup, another twist added right onto the story. If you thought that was a twist, just wait until what I have in store in the next chapter. I have it planned out, and with a week off from school, I will be able to get the next one done much faster. in the meantime, please review!_


	7. Chapter 7: AI Transfer

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry for the delay, I had a bit of writer's block. I did manage to get this one done later then I hoped, so I'm sorry. _

Chapter 7: AI Transfer

Beldam gave an evil as she approached the portal's edge.

"…at long last…" she thought aloud. "I am finally able to return… and carry out my plans."

The very thought of others thinking she was forever gone made her laugh. Her… the most fabled shadow siren, the eldest and leading witch for the most powerful witch in millennia. How did anyone believe that she, of all people, could have perished after enduring 1,000 years by a pit of lava? Unthinkable…

She looked around Double D's workshop.

"Indeed…" she spoke. "A clever boy, but the should have known better then to lave a place this valuable unguarded. I think I shall deliver his just punishment.

She pointed at a nearby wall, and shouted:

**"Ice!"**

A huge ball of ice formed at her hand. She laughed and pointed at a computer. On the spot, the ball of ice soared into the air and smashing it apart, sending wires flying all about.

The destruction echoed in the chamber. She gave a laugh and pointed again, this time toward another machine.

**"Ice!"**

The same ball of ice fired and shot at the machine. Sparks flew about and the lights flickered throughout the entire house.

"Stop!" a voice shouted.

Beldam's sneer turned to into a scowl. "…who is there?"

As far as she could see, there was not a soul in the room to say these words.

"Nazz, you must be loosing your mind." the voice repeated.

Beldam smirked. "…you don't have a clue what's going on, so you?"

She could heard the sudden whirring. She looked behind her and saw the portal itself was pulsating brightly. Wires contented to it where shining intensely. Beldam realized that someone was going to come in. …but who?

There was a quick flash that illuminated the entire chamber. Beldam shielded her puppet's eyes as she watched.

From the portal's end, a hand emerged. A small hand, with a strange lighting looking yellow mark.

Beldam watched in amazement. "..that's a human hand, but there are no other humans in the other world. …who is this?"

The hand continued to come out, now with another hand coming out too. Then a face. This looked to be like a child, no more then 7 years old. His eyes where both covered with rectangular glasses that looked like miniature computer monitors. His hair was long and spiky, and his foremost bang zigzagged like a bolt of lightning would. And yet more of this person came out, a small body, with X-naut symbol on the white, long sleeve shirt. His pants where all black, as where his shoes.

Finally this child fell from the portal and landed on his feet.

"…who are you?" Beldam asked. "And what business do you have here?"

"Ah Beldam, don't you recognize me?" the kid asked with a dead-pan voice.

"The way this one talks…" she thought aloud. "…oh, of course. TEC, welcome to reality."

The little boy before her was indeed TEC. He straitened his glasses, with no emotion on his face. "I knew that I would become more useful if I escaped my metallic prison, so I used the portal to transfer my memory data into a new body." TEC looked down at himself. "Granted, this is not the kind of body I had in mind, but I have only been in existence for 7 years, so thus is the age I choose."

"Kid, move aside." Beldam ordered. She lifted a hand. It began to glow a light-blue color. She curled her hand into a fist and shifter to her left.

TEC lifted of the floor. His body was suddenly flying in the air. Without any scream or call of distress, he crashed into another machine, which exploded on the spot. Sparks shot everywhere.

"…that's one less fool to worry about." Beldam sneered. She brushed some of her blonde hair from her face and began to walk closer toward the portal. She gave a laugh as her hand reached through the portal itself.

Though to her dismay, there was a rattling sound behind her. Beldam groaned and turned around.

A bolt of lightning shot from the debris of the machines. TEC flew out of the ruins, hovered in the air while glowing yellow, then landed on his feet. All of the time, his expression never changed and he remained silent.

"Did you truly think I would have left into reality without leaving myself some abilities?" TEC asked. "I kept some of my power. Among those, is the ability to delete."

He lifted up his own hand. Sparks flew from them, to Beldams amazement. She knew instantly that danger was at her doorstep, and she had to act fast to end it away.

The sparks turned to blue lightning. Electricity surged through his hands, making his hair whip against the force of the attack, as if he where hit by a gale. The huge lighting strike flashed and headed directly for Beldam.

She held up a hand and shouted.

**"Ice Shield!"**

A frozen shield appeared. It stopped the electric attack on the spot, sending streaks of blue light in separate directions.

TEC gasped and took a step back.

_"This doesn't compute." _TEC thought. _"Nazz is unnaturally durable and evil. I can't explain why. I would perform a scan, but I'm human now, so that power is beyond me."_

"Give it up, TEC." Beldam said, smirking with her usual evil tone.

"I cannot give up. I was programmed that way." TEC said, in his childish, yet serious monotone voice.

"Wake up, you fool. You are alive now. You will feel things. You will feel emotion, and think for yourself, whether you like it or not. You will live your life, slowly discovering how painful it is too live…"

"So…" TEC said, raising a hand to adjust his glasses. "…you have decided to let me live now?"

"I would destroy you, though like Edward and Vivian, I don't have the time for it." Beldam said.

"So you attacked them too?" TEC asked. "Appalling. I assumed you where kinder, Nazz."

"Appearances can be deceiving." Beldam said.

"Then you are not Nazz… I should have realized it." TEC said. He rose an arm.

"You have no idea what I have planned. I will do what no other has dared to do before." Beldam said.

TEC watched, unshaken, with no expression on his face.

"Are you not scared?" Beldam asked.

"I do not express emotion." TEC said. "I merely carry out my duties."

Beldam smirked. "Oh, you just wait. You will feel all sorts of emotions. Your very existence will in time revolve around them."

"You do not scare me with your threats. You never well." TEC said. His hands started to glow. "Whomever you may be, you have wasted enough time. I will delete you now."

Sparks began to shoot from his arms again.

"You claim to say I have a lot of things to learn of what you call "emotion." Now it is my turn to teach you a lesson." TEC said.

Beldam laughed. "You will rue the day."

They both shouted and shot out their power at once.

Electricity and ice struck against each other at once. The result was a huge explosion. Both fell backwards. Beldam's shoes make a screech as she skid across the floor.

TEC looked up at the gears. A metal beam, blown from it's place from the explosion, lodged itself within it. They where making a loud, grinding sound, as the lights began to dim.

* * *

The party-goers looked up.

"Hey, what the deal?" Eddy asked, watching the lights dimming.

"…I guess Double D's backup generator is wearing out." Jimmy said.

"…that's weird." Koops said. "…um, I don't know too much about electronics, but you would have to break those huge gears of his to do that."

"He's right." Eduardo jr said, stuffing his mouth with even more food.

"…it's probably fine." Goombirro said.

Eddy turned around. "No, it's not fine."

"Huh?" Goombirro asked.

"Nothin'." Eddy replied.

Eddy's brother, who was sitting beside him, gave a concerned look. _"He is right. Something is defiantly wrong. I don't need broken lights to tell me that, I know things are wrong when my little bro is the one making the most sense."

* * *

_

TEC gripped his hands, forming fists.

"Ah, there it is…" Beldam said, with a contorted smirk. "I see you are experiencing your first emotion: rage!"

_"What is this?" _TEC thought. _"I feel a strong desire to destroy her… I… this feeling is overcoming my normal thoughts… what is going on?"_

TEC could feel his teeth gritting, his fists clutching at his sides, with sparks flying from them.

"That's right… let emotion consume you." Beldam said. "Just like it did with your little friends."

"That is not true, imposter." TEC said. "After all, they prevailed in that other world. I know it to be true, they are all stronger then they look."

"And so am I." Beldam explained.

"Let's not being them into this battle." TEC said.

"…what's this now? You want to protect them. Is this another emotion?" Beldam asked.

"Silence, your ranting is becoming bedlam." TEC said.

"Hm… bedlam… perhaps you mean Beldam?" Beldam asked.

"No, the word I mean is… what a moment… you are…" TEC came to the realization at last.

"It's you. Beldam, eldest of the shadow sirens." TEC said.

"Indeed, I am."

"You where reported dead almost four years ago. I see you have merely escaped to this world." TEC said.

"Yes, and if you will let me, I really must be returning home." Beldam said.

"To allow this would be allowing chaos and evil. I shall not let this come to pass…" TEC sighed.

* * *

"Does anyone know if Double D has flashlights?" Koopie Koo asked.

"Nonsense, Rolf shall provide light with the doo-jigger of energy!" Rolf exclaimed.

Everyone silenced.

"…excuse me?" Peach asked.

Rolf covered his face and sighed. "The doo-hickey that provides light."

"…uh oh…" Kevin said, with a small sweat drop. "You mean that generator of yours?"

"Yes." Rolf said. "Now that Kevin-boy mentions it, he should make a decent runner."

"…isn't that thing still in the sewer since we left it there?" Kevin asked.

"…you two have-a lost me." Mario said.

"There is no need for alarm." Punio said. He and his sister stood aside each other and shook the bulbs that hung from their antenna. Instantly, they began to glow.

"…why, how magnificent!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Of course, how foolish of Rolf to have forgotten." Rolf said.

"…you seem over that strange fear you had before." Kevin said. "So, what was the deal before."

Rolf sighed. "Erm… Rolf has some very starling news. Rolf thinks that-"

He was quickly interrupted by the sound of the electricity slowing powering down. The lights flickered, then slowly faded out.

"…I don't believe it. What caused Double D's power to die? Why, you would have to have caused some serious damage to his workshop." Goombella said.

"Oh my word!" Rolf shouted, getting up. He rushed toward the stairs.

As his foot met the staircase, he instantly felt cold water on his feet, seeping into his shoes. He looked up and saw a small river of water coming from a room at the top of his stairs.

The others, who races after him, gasped.

"What the heck's going on up there?" Eddy asked.

"Punio." Rolf said, lowing his hand. The little puni nodded and jumped onto his shoulder. With his glowing antenna pointed ahead, he guided Rolf up the stairs. As they group ran, lighting crashed in the skies over the cul-de-sac.

Rolf reached the top of the stairs first. He quickly rounded a corner to discover where the water flow was coming from.

"Oh dear Nana, Rolf was correct!" Rolf shouted.

"What is it?" Goombella asked. She looked into the bathroom doors and spotted two statues resembling her friends.

"Oh my word!" Jimmy shouted.

"No…" Mario gasped.

Peach covered her mouth with her hands. "…who did this?"

Rolf walked over toward Double D's shoulder. He gasped, and growled as he realized he was rock-solid.

"It's _her_!" he growled.

"…her?" Eddy's brother asked. Victor gave a confused bleat and took a step backwards.

"…he's right." Koops said. "Beldam's come back."

"…but what could she want have wanted?" Goombella asked.

"OH NO!" Kevin shouted. "Where's Nazz?"

"Guys!" Eddy shouted. "We left the portal unguarded! Come on!"

"I'm not leaving my dad alone." Eduardo jr said. "Someone may need to stay here and protect him, in case Beldam gets back in here."

* * *

TEC still refused to scream as he jettisoned across the chamber, before smashing into the gears. His small body, though not that massive, was able to smash through the metal. Poles and wires broke apart, sending sparks that flew everywhere.

The lights flashed once more, then went out in the entire house.

TEC, however, was not down yet. He sighed, then looked back up. The sparks reflected in his glasses. He got on his legs, then took off, running toward Beldam. As he ran, a streak of blue light formed behind him. All of the while, he continued to accelerate. For a little child, he was running very fast.

_"TEC comes from a computer, so he came move at the speed of-"_

She was cut off by a streak of light that smashed right into her. She gave a shout in surprise and slammed into the floor.

By now, the only light source left in the room was the glow of TEC's powers, which where surging around his body.

"…don't you give up?" Beldam asked.

TEC got back, and brushed himself off. "No, do you?"

"No." she replied.

"…then we have something in common." Beldam said.

TEC remained emotionless. "Agreed."

With that, he ran ahead, slow at first, but then speeding.

She watched the streak of light beam across the room at great speeds, again and again. Jumping from platform to platform, he continued to cross the room.

_"…he's trying to confuse me." _Beldam thought. She held up both hands, ready to cast a spell the second he would move.

However, she groaned slightly and reached down for her foot.

_"That wound I got when I was fighting the legendary hero earlier… it never healed." _she thought.

TEC found his time to strike. He rushed toward Beldam, and with a hand surging with electricity, gave her a hard blow. She gave a scream and flew up into the air. TEC jumped into the air to follow her, using the force of electrical power to make him jump higher then any human could. He gave a kick as she was falling, sending her screaming and falling toward a wall, where she crashed.

TEC landed on his feet, then stood there.

It was about then that the group barreled through the entrance way.

"STOP THIS!" Rolf shouted.

TEC looked over his shoulder and realized the others had arrived. Well, minus Vivian, Double D, and Eduardo jr.

"Hey kid, who the heck are you?" Eddy asked.

TEC realized he had never show the others his new form before. "I am TEC, the world's greatest computer."

"Alright, that's it." Eddy's brother said. "I think this qualifies as enough weirdness for one day."

"Aw, don't leave." Ms. Mowz said.

"What's with you?" he asked back.

"TEC?" Peach asked. "…are you human?"

"Indeed." TEC said, with a nod.

"Can we talk about that later?" Kevin asked. "Where are Nazz and Beldam?"

TEC was ready to reply, when he heard the sound of something barreling towards him. In the next second, a huge chunk of ice smashing into his small body. He flew a few feet, then fell down on the ground.

"Kid!" Eddy's brother shouted.

"There she is!" Rolf shouted, pointing at the menacing figure at the edge of the portal.

"Nazz!" Kevin shouted. He attempted to run to her, but Rolf took a step in front of him."

"What the deal, let me talk to Nazz!" Kevin shouted.

"That is not Nazz-girl. That is Beldam-witch… inside of her." he said.

"What?" Kevin asked. He gave a growl and arose a fist. "Beldam, leave Nazz out of whatever your planning! I swear, I'm warning you!"

"…please." Beldam said. "You can't hurt me. You have no powers, you can't even touch me. Though by some chance you manage to get to me… you should know. The body, the mind… they all belong to Nazz. Only she will feel the pain."

"You sickening wretch!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"…oh, what's this now?" Beldam asked. "I would love to continue this, but I have a plan to sort out." Just like that, she rushed through the portal and vanished.

"Come on, we have to go after her!" Kevin shouted.

"We can't." Jimmy said. "TEC needs to be brought to safety, and we need to revive Double D and Vivian."

"What?" Kevin asked. "Right now?"

"Yes…" Mario said. "…we can-a go in as soon as we're sure."

* * *

"…it's getting kind of late." Lee said.

"Yeah." Marie said. "I just wanted to see the end of the play."

"My actress was pretty good at acting." May said.

"No way, mine was much better!" Marie shouted.

"Uh no, I think you meant mine!" Lee shouted.

"Who are you calling an actress?" a voice asked.

They all looked toward the stage.

"Uh oh, it's Doopliss!" Marie shouted.

"Relax, it's fine, slick." Doopliss said, jumping from the edge of the stage and walking toward them.

"Here we are." Sarah said, motioning Ed and Jonny to follow her.

"…hey there, kids." Doopliss said.

Just then, Bobbery and Flurrie approached them. "I hope we haven't missed out on too much." Flurrie said. "Bobbery came up and told me you returned as soon as the show ended. How splendid! Do you know where Mario is?"

"The others all went to my world." Jonny said.

"_Our_ world." May corrected him.

"Whatever." Jonny said. "Let's get goin', I need to talk to Plank."

Lee led her sisters, Sarah, Doopliss, Bobbery, Ed, Jonny, and Flurrie towards the docks, where the portal was.

"…hm… there's the other part of the group." another voice said, standing at the end of the portal.

They all stopped, dead in their tracks.

"…Nazz?" Ed asked.

"My name is not Nazz." Beldam replied.

"…she's right." Sarah said, with her eyes widening. "Her voice is too different." Her facial expression turned into that of an angry scowl. "Who are you, and where's Nazz? I want answers, girl!"

"My name is… Beldam." She smirked and awaited their response.

"Beldam…" Ed said, rubbing his head. "Uh… don't tell me, I know I'll get this…"

Beldam tiled her head at the group. "I see two of my former apprentices are here."

"You witch!" May shouted. "It's payback time for what you did to me!"

The youngest blonde Kanker sister rushed ahead, with a fist.

Beldam laughed and rose her own arm. In a quick flash, May was struck with blue energy. She gave scream as she flew backwards and struck Lee.

Sarah tried to rush Beldam too, with both fists ready to hit her.

However, she Nazz puppet beat her too it. Sarah screamed as she got struck before falling.

"Baby sister!" Ed shouted. He ran ahead. "Nobody hurts Sarah, you-"

He was cut off too. His careless jump into the battle cost him his chance to strike, because a quick blow to his stomach sent him on the floor.

"HIIIIIYA!" She heard the battle cry. Beldam looked up and saw Jonny, falling toward her with a drop kick. She laughed and merely grabbed his foot. Before he even realized it, Jonny was flying into the water beside the docks.

Beldam looked at what was left of the group and saw that Bobbery was fuming, quite literally. He ran toward beldam and shouted as his body turned red. Beldam laughed and gave him a hard smack. He spiraled in the air, only to come into contact with Flurrie and explode on the spot.

"…just you and me." Marie said to Doopliss.

"I would love to end this…" Beldam said. She reached from behind her and showed them some items.

"…it's the crystal stars! She's got them!" Doopliss shouted.

"All of them." Marie corrected.

"Where did you get those so fast?" Doopliss asked. "It took over a month for the others to find it."

"You idiots. When that story ended, all of the stars where kept in the same place, all here in Rogueport. It took no time at all." Beldam said.

"…oh." Doopliss said.

Beldam put the stars away and walked toward the portal.

"Come on, she's getting away!" Marie shouted. She grabbed Doopliss's arm and pulled him with her.

"Hey, keep your mitts off!" Doopliss shouted, trying to free himself.

She slammed into Beldam, who fell right through the portal. Marie didn't think about her own inertia, and sent herself through the portal too. Doopliss, who remained linked to Marie, shouted as he was pulled through.

The others slowly got up, some charred, some soaking, some bruised, and some a combination of the three.

"…oh…what happened?" Ed asked.

"Come on, they will get away!" Sarah shouted. She ran ahead of everyone else and jumped for the portal. As she jumped, she suddenly noticed it fade. In a matter of seconds, the portal vanished, leaving nothing but air and water behind it.

Sarah screamed as she tumbled off the side of the dock, until she crashed into the water.

"Sister!" Ed shouted, before rushing into the water to her air.

"…the portal is gone?" Jonny asked.

"…what the heck's goin' on?" Lee asked.

"Oh no, I think we're stuck here!" Jonny shouted. "Plank!"

"Jimmy." Sarah sighed, after poking her head out of the water.

"Double D, Eddy!" Ed shouted after doing the same.

"Marie!" the Kankers shouted.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_This is merely part of a huge twist that I have in store for the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I will try the get the next one up as soon as possible. In the meantime, reviews would be appreciated._


	8. Chapter 8: Star Light, Star Bright

**Author's Notes: **_Alright, it's time for another chapter. I got this one up sooner then I expected, that's for sure._

Chapter 8: Star Light, Star Bright, Star Flight

Three figures shouted and fell through the portal's other end.

"They're back!" Goombella shouted.

Everyone, minus Double D, Vivian, Eduardo jr, and including TEC whom had recovered, looked on. Beldam fell through the portal first, followed by the blue-haired Marie and Doopliss.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Eddy asked, pointing at Doopliss.

"Eddy-boy, pay your attention at Beldam!" Rolf shouted.

"Beldam…" Kevin sighed. While the others where not looking, he quickly grabbed a pipe that had severed from Double D's machinery. It was bent at a twenty degree angle, with a small gear, half a foot in length, remained stuck. It was a dirty, rusty old item, but it seemed it would do the job… or so Kevin hoped.

With a sudden scream, he rushed ahead, holding the pipe like someone would hold a sword.

Beldam looked up at Kevin, who was rushing toward her.

Beldam merely laughed and ran right in front of him.

"Come on, give me your best shop. Nazz will be the one who takes the hit!"

Kevin stopped himself. "…curse you."

Nobody else had dared to say anything else. Kevin stood there, quivering. He didn't know whether to attack and risk Nazz's life, or not attack and leave Nazz as a puppet.

"…what are yours demands?" Rolf asked.

"…nothing. I am through here." Beldam said. She reached behind her, then revealed some large, glowing items.

"The crystal stars!" Punio shouted.

"She brought them here?" Koopie Koo asked.

Koops ran ahead of his girlfriend and blocked her. Goombella gasped. Goombirro and Eddy both ran to defend her, to merely collide into one another and hit the floor.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Goombirro asked.

"Keeping Goombella protected." Eddy said. "Now move aside."

"No, I can handle it." Goombirro said.

"I said I'll do it!" Eddy said

"I can do it instead!" Goombirro shouted.

They where both interrupted by the sound of a bang. They both let out an "Ow!", before Goombella, whom had just hit them both, growled. "I can take care of myself!"

"Smooth, Eddy." Eddy's brother said, before looking back at Beldam. "So, those are the Crystal stars?"

"…yes, and now they are all mine." Beldam said.

"How'd you get all of the stars?" Eddy asked.

"It took us over a month to get them, and you go and get them in five minutes?" Koop asked.

"Oh, must I explain this again?" Beldam asked.

As the others distracted her, Kevin rushed ahead, with the pipe still in hand.

"…what?" beldam asked.

"Nazz won't kind if I hurt her just a bit, as long as I'm getting' rid of ya!" Kevin shouted.

"Kevin-boy!" Rolf shouted. "NO!"

Suddenly, Beldam began to glow.

Kevin stopped in his tracks. Beldam looked just equally surprised and everyone else.

"…what's going on?" She asked, in a panic.

"You fools." Rolf said. "Everyone, run!"

"…what?" Jimmy asked

"I find this irrational." TEC said, of course, lacking emotion.

"RUN!" Rolf shouted.

Everyone panicked and rushed toward the door, then all stood there and watched as Beldam let out a scream.

All seven of the stars where glowing brightly, beginning to hover overhead.

"…no!" Beldam shouted. She reached up and tried to grab them, though unfortunately for her, they had hovered beyond her grasp.

All seven of the stars began to float toward each other. They all began to shake rapidly.

"She's gonna blow!" Eddy shouted hysterically, throwing himself on the floor.

Beldam shielded her eyes from the bright light of the seven stars. They finally all meet each other.

Just like that, it was like old times. Ancient writing was forming on the floor, then the walls, and then the ceiling. It was spreading rapidly, leaving the exit and infecting the corridors, then the rooms. In a matter of mere seconds, the entire house was coated in ancient texts, glowing bright blue, illuminating the entire cul-de-sac.

The others, especially Eddy's brother stood, shocked at the bright lights.

"What the heck's going on!" Eddy's bro asked.

The stars continued to rise, levitating higher and higher into the air. As them flew up, they came closer and closer together. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the stars met.

There was a column of light that shot right at the stars. As it burst through, the smashed the roof, leaving a gaping hole, exposing the air and wind.

The on-lookers gasped and protected themselves from the elements. Beldam shouted in agony. "My stars!"

The rose through the hole in the roof, shining in the sky, still while rising in the great column of light that towered above Peach Creek. Higher and higher the rose, into the stormy clouds, vanishing into the sky. As they reached the height of the clouds, they suddenly created a hole, like the power of the stars was blocking the storm.

"They stop storms?" Eddy's brother asked. "…what kind of thing is this?"

Suddenly, the column exploded, as if it where made of glass. Shards of light flew everywhere, crashing into a few items and breaking them. Among them was the machine responsible for holding the portal in place. The portal flashed and vanished, like how a television would look when the power goes out.

"The portal!" Koopie Koo shouted.

"MY STARS!" beldam shouted in agony. Everyone looked up and saw that the seven stars where all very high in the sky, separating in 7 equal directions. Flying until they where out of sight.

"…you fool." Rolf said. "…don't you know? There is no magic on this world, so the stars ended up reacting by dividing into seven different places."

"No!" Beldam shouted. She jumped into the air and through the hole in the ceiling.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kevin shouted. He grabbed the pipe again and ran out of the door.

"Kevin, come back!" Jimmy shouted.

* * *

Beldam's figure landed outside of Double D's damaged house. She began to run down the street, screaming. "MY STARS! MY CRYSTAL STARS!"

Her wretched voice echoed as she ran down the streets.

Kevin burst through the front door of his house.

"Nazz! I won't let her take you!" Kevin shouted.

He ran across the street, still holding the pipe with the gear on it. He rushed to Eddy's yard, and pulled up his damaged bike. Though wet, cold, and damaged, Kevin didn't care. He pulled it up, accidentally, breaking it's kickstand.

At that same time, Mario opened up Double D's door.

"Kevin! Don't, Beldam could-a be too far by now!" Mario shouted.

"I don't care!" Kevin shouted. He jumped on his bike, placing the pipe into it's handlebars, and kicked on the pedals. The gears gave a whining noise as he rushed down the street. "Nazz has been kidnapped, and I won't stop until I get her back!"

Mario's attempts proved pointless. Within seconds, Kevin was gone, leaving no trace.

* * *

Eduardo jr gasped as he saw the bathroom door open.

"What the heck was all that noise?" he asked.

"There's no time." Rolf said. "Put this on Double D-Edd boy's head, now!"

Eduardo jr was handed the eye of wisdom.

"…what is this, Rolf?" the yoshi asked.

"Ask no questions!" Rolf shouted.

Eduardo jr sighed and placed the eye of wisdom on Double D's head.

Double D suddenly began to glow red. In a matter of seconds, the stone broke apart, being replaced by flesh.

Double D gasped for air, and fell down.

"…what is this thing, Rolf?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Awaken Vivian-girl." Rolf said, running out of the bathroom. "Then go and bring them both into Double D-Edd boy's living quarters! Something serious has happened!"

* * *

"Let's make sure we get this strait…" Double D sighed, sitting on his couch, with the others sitting nearby. "My Bathroom's destroyed, the workshop is destroyed, the portal is broken, the seven crystal stars are scattered across Earth, and Beldam, who's both possessing and kidnapping Nazz, and an avenging Kevin have vanished into the night."

"…if you put it that way…" Eddy said.

"Eddy, this is no joke." Double D said. "Ed, Sarah, Lee, May, and Jonny are all trapped in Mario's world."

"And Mario, Peach, Goombella, Goombirro, Koops, Koopie Koo, Punio, Petuni, Eduardo jr, Vivian, and Ms. Mowz are trapped in ours." Eddy said. "I know, I've been here, you know."

"This is so strange…" Vivian said. "…I can't believe I… can't go back. My life was finally rebuilding for the better… and now…"

"…Vivian, I'm sorry." Double D said, looking down.

Double D slapped his face. "Messy, messy, messy… mother and father will surely punish me when they discover how badly damaged the house is.

"…come on, Double D." Koops said. "…we need to think, how in the world are we going to fix all of this?"

"Guys!" came a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Jimmy running down the stairs. He held a small boom-box in his arm.

"What is it?" Pentuni asked.

Jimmy was still gasping for air. He placed the radio on a glass table, and pressed a small button.

"That… stars… crash…"

In between the words was static.

Double D gasped and tuned the radio.

"…that's right, folks!" a male voice said. "There's chaos across the world! We are getting word that it seems like stars are literally falling from the skies! Reporter Jasmine Smith has details, Jasmine?"

The group gathered around the radio, listening carefully.

"That's right, Tom!" a female reporter replied. "There are already two reports of stars, literally falling from the skies. We're hearing that a city somewhere in California USA has been struck by a falling star. …what's this? There was another reported incident of a star crashing into somewhere down in South America, not yet determined where, but we'll bring you updates as we go along- wait, what's this?"

The group got even closer to the radio, listening with great concern.

"Unbelievable, Folks!" the female reporter continued. "We're getting reports of another star, landing in England, just moments ago! It's pandemonium, as people are being urged to evacuate the crash sites at once… wait, unbelievable! Another crash has been reported in Japan! Another's coming in from Egypt! …this is crazy, the count has escalated to 5 crashes so far!"

"…what's going on…" Jimmy asked. "These stars… the crystal starts are flying all over the world!"

"Rolf knows it's a side effect of the stars… when they come into known new places, especially places devoid of magic, that the crystals stars will divide…"

"Yes, another crash has been reported in Australia!" the reported continued. "…and wait, more? Yes, unbelievable! A seven crash has been sighted in Antarctica!"

Double D gasped. "The stars have divided amongst the seven continents of Earth!"

"…the what?" Punio asked.

"…sort of like-a seven different areas in our world." Mario said.

"…oh." Punio said, still feeling confused.

"…the point is, they've scattered, just like they did in our world." Ms. Mowz said.

Just like that, the power slowly faded back on. The group gave a sigh of relief.

Double D looked down. "…if I hadn't been turned to stone, I could have prevented this."

"Do not put blame on yourself." TEC said. "…I could not even defeat her. That battle destroyed my computer-self… I'm trapped in human form now."

"Ah, I can help with that!" Doopliss said, looking happy, unlike everyone else. He held up a thumbs-up and pointed at himself with it. "With a single snap of my fingers, I can turn you into a pig again!"

Jimmy squeaked and fell backwards in his chair. As he got back up, he gave Doopliss a startled expression. "Please, not again!"

"Chill slick, I won't." Doopliss said. He turned around. "Party pooper… maybe I'll leave him a little surprise when he wakes up tomorrow."

Doopliss turned around and gave a sinister smile.

Jimmy gasped and nearly fell from his chair again, but Vivian caught him.

"Knock it off!" Pentuni shouted.

Doopliss sighed. "…right, I keep forgetting."

"This isn't a joke." Double D said. "…what are we going to do now?"

"I say we go and get them!" Goombirro said.

"Are you serious?" Eddy asked. "It will take forever to cross the world, let alone the expenses of traveling! How the heck are we supposed to cross the world, let alone save Nazz, find Kevin, and get Ed and the other dudes back here? You're insane, Goombirro!"

He was replied by a prompt smack on the head. "Give it a rest, Eddy." Koopie Koo said. "…how hard ca it be to cross a world?"

"Don't get yourself exited. You haven't even been outside yet." Double D said. "There's no magic here, and humans are the only species capable of intelligent thought here."

"…that must get lonely." Goombella said.

Double D sighed. "…I never thought of it like that before…"

"So then, we're the first non-humans who can think?" Koops asked. "Well then, this world will be in for a surprise."

"No!" Eddy shouted. "There's no way we can let you guys be seen out there?"

"Aw, why not?" Doopliss asked.

"Many people here aren't exactly as accepting as they are in your world. Not to mention the media will attack, as well as other sorts of negative attention. Then the government will want to meddle…" Double D said.

"…wow." Eduardo jr said. "…what a world."

"It will be hard to transverse in this town, let alone across the world." Double D said. "…but the portal is broken now, and we have no choice. …we have to leave."

"This will be dangerous." Goombella said.

"Nonsense!" Ms. Mowz said. "This will be quite a treasure hunt. Trust me kids, if you have me on this team, you'll no doubt get your stars back in no time."

"Then… we'll leave tomorrow?" Marie asked.

"…I guess so. This time tomorrow, we'll be on the road." Eddy said.

* * *

"My word, what happened here?" Toadsworth asked.

He reached the docks of Rogueport to find Ed, Sarah, Jonny, Lee, May, Bobbery, and Flurrie.

"…my, where's that portal?" he asked.

"Toadsworth, it closed!" Flurrie said.

"Yeah, we're stuck here!" Sarah shouted.

"I already miss Plank." Jonny said.

"Double D and Eddy, I, Ed, must see them… uh, again!" Ed added in.

"Marie won't last five minutes alone." Lee said.

"We got to get that thing up again!" May said.

"Wait! Princess Peach is trapped in that other world! My dear, and so is Mario! What will the mushroom kingdom do now?" Toadsworth asked.

"Calm down, bucko!" Ed said.

"Yeah… isn't there… you know, another way to open a portal?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know anything about that portal tom-foolery. I will bet that there is someone in the mushroom kingdom that may know a way." Toadsworth said.

"Then we gotta find that guy and get back to earth! Planks a goner if I can't talk for him!" Jonny shouted.

"We can take my new ship." Bobbery said.

"Good, we can go to Princess Peach's castle!" Toadsworth said. "…but let's go tomorrow, I am too tired."

"Whatever, old man." Lee said. "More time for me to check out the town!"

She took off into the town.

"I'll be at the Inn." Toadsworth said, walking away.

"I'm tired too, after that performance." Flurrie said, walking with him.

"I need time to gather my crew." Bobbery said, before walking off too.

"I'm going to find a place where I can get a drink!" Jonny shouted, rushing off as well.

"Ok, I'm gonna go check out the staff of the Excess Express. I wonder if that train's still running."

May laughed and threw her arms around Ed, who gasped.

"…looks like it just you and me, big Ed!" May said.

Ed gasped, shaking as he stood.

"Move it, ya big lug!" Sarah shouted.

Ed smiled and rushed after his sister, dragging May along with him.

"Oh… this is going to be a long quest." May sighed, as she was being dragged away.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_So what's next? Well, expect to see more of Mario's world, but more of Earth. Yes, and the crossovers are coming soon. I don't want to say which ones are coming yet, but I guarantee that there will be a crossover tided into all seven stars. It's still not too late to make more crossover suggestions, if you want… because the true story begins next!_


	9. Chapter 9: Departure

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry for that delay, I have been a bit sidetracked as of late, like I said, school's not helping. However, I did manage to get this next one done, albeit a tad short. _

Chapter 9: Departure

The door burst open suddenly. Eddy was at the other end, rushing toward Double D. He shook his bed, rattling him a little before Double D finally gasped and awoke.

"Double D! 'ya up?" Eddy asked.

"…I am now. Do you realize what time it is?" Double D asked.

"Double D, I got some big news! Ya got to come over to my house asap! It's about the crystal stars!" Eddy shouted.

Double D fully awoke about then. "Ok, Eddy." he said, jumping from his bed. "Go on over and I will be there in three minutes. I must dress first."

Eddy nodded and ran ahead toward his own house.

Double D walked toward his closet and quickly threw on his regular cloths.

_"What could have been so important to have awoken me at 5 in the morning. Especially after what happened last night?"_

He ran out of his house and looked at Eddy's. It was a sight to see: Eddy's bro's truck, a black van with red flames painted on it, a sports car, a shiny silver car, what appeared to be Rolf's shed on wheels, even Marie's Trailer where parked in front of Eddy's. Something was definitely going on…

* * *

Double D walked into Eddy's building and instantly spotted the entire group sitting in his living room.

"Took him long enough." Eddy said.

"What's going on?" Double D asked.

"Well, to start…" TEC begun. "…there was more information distributed about the star that's here with us in the USA."

"Yeah. I was watching the news, and it said that it's somewhere in San Francisco, California. Though the police lost track of it because someone else took it." Jimmy added.

"I hope that wasn't Beldam." Double D said.

"This star may be our better play." Jimmy added. "Remember that Beldam wants all seven, so if we get just one, then we can lure her, beat her, then save the world like that…"

"Too risky." Goombirro said. "We need to collect as many stars as possible."

"This sounds a bit out of hand now…" Rolf added. "How are we going to bring these other-worlders?"

"Good question…" Peach added.

"Say no more." Doopliss said. "I can turn people into pigs."

"I highly doubt imminent success if we transmigrate the earth as pigs." Double D said.

Doopliss sat down. "…sure, but when need a pig, don't come to me."

"Rolf can provide pigs!" Rolf said.

"We're getting off subject!" Eddy shouted. "What about traveling? How long will it take?"

"To get to San Francisco?" Double D asked. "From here, I would surmise nearly a day's worth of driving."

"Then we better get moving!" Petuni said.

* * *

The group spent the next hour packing. They all returned with suitcases and bags.

"How on Earth did everyone explain this to their parents?" Double D asked.

"I told Ed's mom and dad, and our folks that Ed and his sister are coming with us." Eddy's brother said. "…for some reason, they seemed kind of relieved."

"Rolf's Nana was pleased that Rolf is off to fulfill Rolf's destiny!" Rolf shouted.

"I told my parents that I was going to an art competition." Jimmy said.

"Kevin's, Nazz's and Jonny's parents are off to look for them, though. So I hear. Planks here with me, though." Eddy said.

"You actually want to carry that with you?' Double D asked.

"Jonny asked me to watch it, and I'll do it. Besides, I'll bet you I can make a profit somehow!" Eddy said.

Double D groaned. "Can the rest of you tell us on the way, we must be going!"

"Oh, right!" Eddy's brother said. Everyone split up and ran for the various cars.

Eddy's bro ran to the van with the painted tires.

Double D instantly recognized this same van as the one from the junkyard. From years past, they used that same van for "central control" for a little space outlaws game. It seemed however, that Eddy's brother had a lot of time on his hands, because he had completely restored it to a real-working van.

Eddy himself ran to the front-passenger seat and cupped his hands over his mouth. "C'mon, Goombella!"

She and Goombirro rushed to the back of the van, which open up mechanically by Eddy's brother. Both of them took a leap and jumped into the van before the doors shut, followed by Eddy who ran into the car.

Eddy's bro instantly turned on the van, which gave a loud rev and sprung to life.

"Step on it!" Eddy shouted.

Eddy's brother gave a grunt and slammed his foot on the petal. The tires screeched on the pavement and sped from their driveway.

"Wait, you jerk!" Jimmy shouted. He ran for the silver car and jumped in the back seat. "Come on!"

Eduardo jr pulled Double D and Vivian to the shiny silver car. Double D jumped into the driver's seat and fastened his seatbelt. Vivian jumped into the front seat, while Eduardo jr jumped into the back, sitting next to Jimmy. Pentuni jumped through the window and landed on Jimmy shoulder.

Double D turned on the car. "This is a nice car, Jimmy."

"Thanks. My mother is letting me borrow it." Jimmy replied.

"But you're not old enough to drive." Double D added.

Jimmy sighed. "I… sort of told her my aunt was going to drive me."

Eduardo jr snickered. "…Double D's your aunt! So that must make him my mother instead, right?"

Double D sighed. "Can we please discuss Jimmy's Aunt later?" He stepped on the gas and sped from the driveway, driving along Rethink Ave. and out of the cul-de-sac.

"Sister, wait up!" Punio shouted.

"No matter, Punio." Rolf said, picking up the puni. "We shall catch up, or I am not Rolf, son of a-"

"Save it and-a hurry it up, Rolf!" Mario called out.

Mario jumped into the driver's seat of the sport's car, with Peach rushing into the passenger's seat. Rolf quickly took a rope and tied his wheeled-shed to the sports car. "Rolf is ready!" he shouted, jumping into the sport's car with Punio.

"My kind of ride, but don't you think the shed clashes?" Ms. Mowz asked, jumping into the remaining seat.

"Go forth, Super-Mario!" Rolf shouted.

Mario slammed on the gas and sped after the others, dragging Rolf's shed behind it.

"Hurry, catch up to them!" Ms Mowz shouted. _"Especially to get back to Eddy's elder cheese-hunk of a brother…" _She gave a chuckle, flashing her eyes underneath her mask.

"Move it or loose it!" Marie shouted. She jumped into the driver's seat of the final van, which was chained to her trailer. TEC jumped into the passenger's seat. Koops and Koopie Koo rushed into the trailer and slammed the door shut, locking it behind them.

At that exact instant, Marie slammed on the accelerator and sped off, sending the two Koopas flying into a wall.

They where all finally off, now headed away from Peach Creek and headed for their new adventure. None of them knew when they would return to Peach Creek, or what lay ahead.

"Hey bro!" Eddy shouted. "How's about some tunes?"

"Yup." Eddy's brother shouted. He took a CD and spun in a bit before throwing it. To the passenger's surprise, the CD flew directly into the holder.

A second later, the base started to begin, with a stead and loud beat. The entire van shook with every bang of the base.

Goombella and Goombirro, who where sitting on the waterbed without seatbelts where both bouncing in the back, screaming every time they where thrown into the air.

"Eddy!" Goombella shouted.

"I know, it's awesome, isn't it?" Eddy asked loudly over the base. He placed some sunglasses over his eyes and looked back to the road ahead of them.

Everyone in the Van let out a scream as they drove on.

Unlike Eddy's brother, Double D's driving was much more smooth. He was cruising down the streets at a steady speed. He opened up a window and let the breeze brush over his face. By now, they where far away from the cul-de-sac and driving on a single road in the middle of a field.

Double D looked ahead and saw the flame-painted van hoping up and down on the road.

"I feel sorry for those guys." Double D said.

"Looks like their having fun." Eduardo jr said.

"But really, hydraulics?" Jimmy asked.

Vivian smiled and looked out of her window, letting the wind brush against her hair as the car drove. "Your world is so beautiful, Double D! Look at that grass, and trees, and those houses are so nice!"

"Yes, I suppose it can be a nice place." Double D said.

"…I'm fascinated, to tell you the truth." Vivian said. She looked back at Double D. "This world of yours is so interesting… and strange, but interesting."

Double D smiled. _"That's the same way I felt when I went to her world." _

Does anyone feel up towards an arousing song?" Rolf asked.

"Sure, I could use some-a tunes." Mario said.

"What does this world have to offer for music?" Peach asked.

"Oh, a classic!" Rolf said. "This is a song passed down from generation to generation in Rolf's old country! It is simply entitled, "that's my horse!""

"…sounds… erm…interesting." Mario said.

"How do you sing it?" Punio asked.

Rolf gave a quick hum, then reached for his backpack. "That's my horse!"

Mario turned the front mirror and spotted Rolf's reflection swing his backpack right at him. Mario gave out a cry in surprise.

Marie looked ahead and saw the sports car suddenly swerve to the right. She shook her head, as she and TEC stuck their heads out of the van's windows.

"What are they doing?" TEC asked.

From the distance they where at, and over the sound of the cars, they could hear Mario shouting something, and Rolf replied with a shout, and what appeared to be a smack on the head, causing the car to swerve again. The rest of the group in the car let out a scream as it continued it's swerve.

"What do you think they are doing?" Marie asked.

"…I haven't the faintest idea." TEC said.

Koops and Koopie Koo watched from the inside of the trailer, while clinging to a towel rack. "…I wonder what's going on with them?" Koops asked.

The four in the rear car watched the sports car skid off the road and into a field of tall grass.

"I find their behavior highly illogical." TEC said. He reached into a pocket and revealed a radio. "Mario: report. Why have you veered off the road?"

Mario picked up a radio and held it on one hand, struggling against the wheel with the other as his passengers where screaming.

"It's a bit of a mishap!" Mario shouted. "We need to-a take a detour, we'll meet you guys again in a minute or two."

"Rolf, please stop singing!" Peach shouted.

Rolf stopped and put down his bag. "But Rolf has not even got to the chorus line. Everyone sing, grab a thing and hit your partner, yes?"

"Rolf, you're going to get us-a killed!" Mario shouted.

"Yeah, give it a rest, you're gonna make me sick!" Ms. Mowz shouted over the tall grass beating on the car.

"Please Rolf?" Punio asked.

"Perhaps later then, yes?" Rolf asked, sitting back down.

Double D tilted the mirror in his car and watched the sports car veer into the road. "This is unbelievable. Less then ten minutes way from home and already things are getting strange."

Vivian looked up into the sky again. She watched as the telephone poles raced by her window, blocking the sun for mere instants before allowing it to shine radiantly, in the skies overhead.

"…it's amazing. You sun is just like ours." She said. We have the same sun, and the same skies. The grass and trees are the same… well, except for these don't have faces."

Double D chuckled.

"She's right." Eduardo jr said, looking out of the window. "It's real weird, how similar our worlds look, huh?"

"Tell you the truth, I'm not used to seeing so many colors at once." Petuni added in.

Jimmy wasn't paying anymore attention, other then reading a book. Double D looked back in front of the car and looked toward the leading van that Eddy was in, still hopping up and down on the road.

Eddy laughed, as he and his bro where head-banging to the base. All of the while, the two goombas in the back continued to bounce up and down on the waterbed, giving shouts now and again.

"Eddy's brother, can we slow down?" Goombirro asked.

"What?" Eddy's brother asked.

"SLOW DOWN!" both of the Goombas shouted.

"What?" Eddy's brother asked again.

"They want you to slow down, bro." Eddy said.

"Oh… but we need to get this star-thing as fast as possible, right?" he asked.

Goombella thought as she continued to bounce. "Well, I guess so-"

"Then let's speed up!" Eddy's brother shouted. He floored the gas pedal, making the car speed up.

"Ok, bro, I think that's enough. You're breaking the speed limit!" Eddy shouted.

"A small price to pay." Eddy's brother said, turning up the radio.

The van jumped up and down even higher now.

"Eddy's brother, please!" Goombella shouted.

Eddy's brother sighed. "Alright look. My name is not "Eddy's brother." My name is-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a car horn beeping loudly.

The occupants of the van looked to their left and saw a sports car shoot out of some tall grass, getting air and coming right for them. They could hear everyone on the screaming hysterically.

Eddy gave a scream and grabbed the wheel from his older brother, before turning it. Their quick swerve let them avoid the on-coming sports car, though the flaming van now was off the road. Eddy's brother took the wheel again from Eddy and swerved. The van made it back on the road, but not without grazing a telephone pole. There was an audible "pop", and the van began to tilt to the right.

"Oh, great!" Eddy shouted. Eddy opened up the window and looked out of the car. He first took a peek at the wheels, and then at the sports car. "Way to go, _Super Mario_, you just gave us a flat!"

"Blame Rolf!" Ms. Mowz shouted as the cars sped.

Double D and his passengers had seen the whole thing from the safety of their own car.

"I hope Punio's ok." Pentuni said.

"What the heck just happened?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Knowing Eddy, he probably did something." Double D said. He looked ahead and realized Eddy's flame-painted van had a flat tire.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Double D said. He reached for a radio and pushed a button. "Eddy, report your status, over."

"Mario just gave us a flat!" Eddy shouted back. "It looks bad."

"This is crazy." Double D said to himself. "Eddy, pull into the next gas station we find, over."

"Yeah, we will." Eddy said.

"Roger that, over and out." Double D said, before placing the radio back.

"It looks like we're going to take a quick pit-stop." Double D said to his group.

* * *

Eddy's damaged van pulled into the gas station first. They where followed immediately after by the sports car, lugging Rolf's shed with them.

Eddy's van backfired and came to a stop in a parking space. The doors burst open, revealing Eddy and his bro, who where both ticked.

The sports car pulled up to them, with the shed behind it coming to a bouncing halt.

The silver car also pulled into the station next to them. The last van with the trailer halted, ending the chain.

Double D jumped from his car and looked at the station. There where few other cars parked there was well, though the most notable was a strange, old, multicolored bus. It looked like it wasn't from around those parts, because of the strange designs on the side of the bus. There was a word written on the side of the bus, but from this distance, it was illegible.

"Hey guys, I got a question." Eddy said. "How are we supposed to bring the guys from Mario's world with us? They aren't exactly going to blend in."

Double D's attention diverted from the odd bus and back to their situation. "…good question…"

However, curiosity struck again as he looked back toward the bus. _"What kind of bus is this? Why is it painted in suck colors, and who owns this? What is it doing here?"_

"Double D, c'mon!" Eddy shouted.

"Sorry, Eddy." Double D said. "Coming."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry if this was a little too short, I admit, I rushed this one a tad bit, but I am still satisfied with it. I do plan on fully revealing the first crossover next chapter, but in the meantime, please review._


	10. Chapter 10: Masque

**Author's Notes: **_Yes, I know it's been a long time. Seriously and deeply, I apologize to the readers of this fanfic. Though I can finally say my hiatus is over and I should be getting back to my normal schedule. Sorry, and without any more delay, here!_

Chapter 10: Masque

The doors to the café opened wide. All of it's customers looked up and saw Double D walking in. From behind him, the rest of his group walked with him. However, his non-human friends where all covered in bed-sheets.

The group of people inside of the café all rose eyebrows.

"What the heck's up with them?" One of the customers asked.

Eddy's brother reached the counter, placing a 50 dollar bill down.

"Replace the tires on the Flame-painted van outside. Fill her up, too. And get one of those workers there to get us a set of donuts, will ya?" Eddy's brother asked.

"Right away, sir." the cashier said, before walking toward his fellow workers to spread the news.

"Let's find a table, huh guys? I'm famished." Eddy's brother said.

The group walked towards a series of seats.

"I'm burning under this thing, can't I at least take it off for a second?" Eduardo jr asked.

"We can't risk anything right now." Double D said.

"Besides, I could use some food, I'm so hungry right now." Eddy said.

"Eddy, we had breakfast before we left." Eddy's bro said. "They're for the road."

"Aw, bro…" Eddy sighed.

"When you pay for something, then you call the shots, but for now, I say we save them for later." His elder brother said.

"It's only fair, Eddy." Double D said.

"Yeah, whatever." Eddy said.

The group under the sheets stayed quiet. Double D sighed and looked down. "Sorry, but was can't risk anything so soon." Double D said.

The sock-headed kid looked to his left and saw a single customer at the counter. It was a female, with red hair and a green sweatshirt that was open. She also had a blue skirt, and blue shoes with orange socks.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" the cashier asked.

She placed a set of dollar bills on the counter. "I'll need about 50 boxes of donuts."

"Fifty boxes?" Eddy asked Double D. "That's more then Ed eats!"

The red-head sighed and slapped her head. "Oh, this is a real pain." She said. "Why can't someone else get dinner for once?"

The group watched on, as the clearly aggravated red-haired woman sighed. "I mean, the house surely has some friends that can cook or get dinner, so why do I have to always?"

"Miss, your donuts are here." the one at the counter said. A huge stack of boxes was hauled in.

"Thanks. Can you just load them onto the bus like always?" she asked.

"Sure thing." the one at the counter said.

_"Then she owns that bus I saw earlier…" _Double D thought. _"But who is this, and why does she need so much food?"_

The woman turned back and looked right at Double D's group. She instantly froze, in wonder about his friends which where concealed under blankets.

"…you guys alright?" She asked.

"They are fine." Double D said. "Thanks for your concern, but we should be going soon."

The group got up from their seats, but the red-headed one just got closer.

"Are you sure. I mean, are the hurt or something? There's a hospital a few miles south of here." she said.

"Look lady, they ain't sick." Eddy's brother said. "Just do us all a favor and hit the road."

She woman replied with an aggravated growl. "Well then, try to help out someone once and awhile, and they just slap you in the face." she began to walk off.

"I apologize for his behavior." Double D said. "He didn't mean that."

She turned back. "Well then, what is going on then?"

"Well, it's hard to say." He said.

"You should probably lose the sheets." the red-headed one said. "I can think they would have a hard time breathing under there."

"She's not kidding." Eduardo jr said under his blanket.

"See?" She asked. She walked toward the group.

"Wait, don't!" Jimmy shouted.

It was too late. The redheaded woman had already reached the for a few of the blanket's. In a swift movement, she pulled them off, revealing his otherworldly friends.

_"No, not so soon!" _Double D thought.

The rest of the group gasped as well, terrified at what may be about to occur.

The red-haired one didn't respond. "…and… you had them covered why?"

Double D gasped. _"Does she even notice they aren't human?"_

She looked over toward Double D, noticing his look of surprise.

"Well, I suppose it's common." She said. "People don't like to show they still have imaginary friends, but this is kind of extreme, don't you think?"

Double D rose an eyebrow. "Imaginary friends? Certainly you jest." Double D said. "Why, there's no such-"

Eddy decided that it was time to intervene. He rushed toward Double D and placed both of his hands over his mouth.

"Yeah, that's what they are. Imaginary friends." Eddy said.

His otherworldly friends blushed and wove their hands. Well, the ones that could wave hands.

"…do you have a place to stay at? I mean, your group is rather large." she said.

"Not really." Jimmy said.

"You came all the way out here and don't have a place to stay?" She asked.

Double D had never thought of that before. It had been a while, and their great haste has failed to make any sort of reservations at any hotel.

"…I suppose not." Double D said.

Doopliss, who had been sitting down in the back of the room, gave a sigh. "Ok, I'm getting' bored. I say we head off. How's about you, slick?" he asked, pointing to Double D.

"…erm, slick?" the woman repeated. "Is that your name?"

"No, of course not." Double D said. "I am Eddward. My friends call me Double D, though.

"…that's cool." She said. "Nice to meet ya. My name is Frankie-"

Suddenly, the door burst open. All of the diner's occupants gave a gasp. Slowly yet surely, a middle-sized lean man walked through the doorway. His black shoes echoed as he stepped through the gateway. His pants where also black, leading all the way up to his white suit. His face was concealed underneath a white mask that slightly resembled the mask of Ms. Mowz's, which otherwise looked like he belonged in a masquerade. Brown, wavy hair covered up most of his head. He was giving an ominous smile.

The customers of the diner gasped and ducked beneath their tables. Frankie woman also dove beneath a table.

"Whuz everyone doin'?" Eddy asked.

"Don't you know who that is?" Frankie replied in a whisper.

"…nope." Eddy replied.

"That guy's been on wanted posters all over the area." She said. "They say he's responsible for all sorts of kidnappings and robberies. Nobody knows his real name, so people call him after his trademark item: Masque."

"How awful." Vivian said.

The man slowly walked toward the counter. The startled people gasped.

"…can… I help you?" the clerk asked.

"I won't beat around the bush." Masque said. "I'm looking for a woman by the name of Frances Foster."

Frankie gave a gasp and hid under the table. "…what does he want with me?"

The clerk looked down at the table where Frankie was hiding, and spotter her shaking her head in distress.

"She ain't here." the clerk said.

Masque reached for the clerk's tie and pulled him toward himself.

"This isn't a joke." Masque said. "I know that she comes here every day around this hour. Tell me, where is she?"

"Hey, you!" a voice sprung out.

Everyone at Double D's table gasped. Eduardo jr was boldly standing on top of the table, pointing at Masque.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Koops asked, before diving under the table.

"…what the heck-" Masque asked. "Do my eyes deceive me, or are there monsters before me?"

"Hey pal, we're not monsters!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"Wait, hold up Eduardo." Goombella said. She jumped up onto the table. "…uh, yes, we are like, monsters!"

"Hm…" Masque said calmly, before giving out a small devious smile. "Really, now?"

"Yes!" Goombella said. "And if you even try to do anything to Frankie, we'll-um eat you?"

Double D could sense the amount of confusion coming from Goombella.

"Eat me?" Masque asked. "By the looks your face, I'd say you prefer muffins over people."

Goombella looked back, remembering the huge amounts of breakfast they had got.

"But really, that's aside the point." Masque said. 'What's more amusing then your pathetic intimidation tactics…" he held an arm up to his face to cover his mouth while he let out a chuckle. "…is that fact that you are actually standing up to me. Do you realize who you're talking to?"

"Who cares?" Rolf asked. "As the son-of-a-Shepard refuses to let you cause harm to Frankie-Girl!"

"Aha!" Masque said. "Then Francis _is_ present!"

"Vivian!" Eddy shouted. "Make a diversion!"

"What?" she asked, looking at Eddy. He grabbed her abruptly and grabbed her hand, forcing her to point right at Masque.

"Eddy, don't!" Double D shouted.

"Do it, Vivi!" Eddy shouted. "Make fire!"

Vivian gave him a confused look. "Uh-**Fire!"**

Suddenly the tip of her hand gave a flash. A huge burst of fire erupted. Masque gasped and grabbed onto the edge of his mask. He then jumped and avoided the blast. The fire struck a wall, setting it to flames.

The room erupted into a frenzy of chaos.

"Now!" Eddy shouted, pointing at the door. "Let's scram!"

The group picked up, dragging Frankie along with them as the bolted out of the door in a single-file line.

The group rushed outside screaming. Double D looked back to the diner, as he could see smoke rising from the windows. "Come back!" He shouted. "We need to put out the fire!"

"No time!" Mario shouted. "Masque's coming!"

Masque was running out of the building, heading right for them.

"Go!" Frankie shouted. She ran for her bus. She jumped on the seat, ignoring the fact that she left the doors to the bus open. She looked back into the vacant bus before turning the key to the ignition. The bus gave a loud rev, before speeding out of it's spot, and over a patch of grass and onto the highway.

The other cars that belongs to the group speed off afterward, with Eddy's flame van in the lead, then Mario's sport's car, and Marie's trailer. Double D's car was in the rear. Double D, through the rear-view mirror, gave one last look at the diner that was now caught a-flame. Though at the same time, he spotted a jeep rushing down the road.

"That freak's still after us!" Eddy shouted.

"We got-a stop him!" Mario shouted.

"How are you going to do that?" Peach asked.

"I'll take care of it." Double D said. He opened up the window, and held his head out.

"Jimmy, hold the wheel steady!" he shouted.

Jimmy grabbed the wheel with both hands. Double D pointed out of his window as Masque's jeep.

"Double D, don't kill him!" Vivian shouted.

"I won't!" Double D said back. "I'm going to try and blow out his tires!"

The passengers of the other cars all looked out to watch.

**"Fireball!"**

A small fireball flew from his hand. It shot backwards, headed strait for the jeep. There was a loud pop-sound, as the jeep's wheels began to let out smoke. They could hear Masque giving a scream. The driver's seat burst open, and Masque jumped from his jeep, just before it skidded off the road and smashed into a telephone poll.

Double D grabbed the wheel again with one arm, and with the other, picked up a radio. "We better get out of here now."

"Where to, then?" Marie asked.

There was suddenly a bit of static. "Thanks a lot for the help. I think I will go home now, I need to rest."

"Let us come with you." Double D said.

"…what? Why?" She asked.

"A criminal came after you." Double D said. "Somehow, you're in danger. We should escort you back home, at least until we can make sure the authorities can investigate this."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Short and simple, I know. Masque is my own personal creation, and thus I have all right to his character's name. And if you haven't figured out the crossover by now, I'd be surprised (well, maybe some of the readers never heard of it anyway). I'll try to have the next one up much faster now._


	11. Chapter 11: The Strange Foster House

**Author's Notes: **_I know I'm very late again, I know! I apologize, I have had a severe case of writer's block. I need to fix that now, so I came up with this new chapter. A bit short, but I hope it makes up for that long delay I've had. And yes, now that the next crossover is appearant, I'll state that Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is copyrighted by Cartoon Network. Enjoy!  
_

Chapter 11: The Strange Foster House

"This is it." Frankie said. "My home."

Everyone else gasped as they pulled into the driveway. It was no ordinary house. In fact, it was a mansion, a huge mansion. The doorways and windows where all arced and enormous, and the house itself was jut as colorfully designed as Frankie's bus was. It must have been as tall as twenty stories, with a piercing turret that could be seen for miles away. Indeed, this was no ordinary house.

"You live here?" Eddy asked. "Are you rich? What's your secret? Tell me!"

"Well, not really. I live here with my grandma." She said.

"Heh, you think there are imaginary friends, then you say you live in this weird house with your grandma?" Eddy asked. "Now, if that doesn't prove your nuts then-"

Eddy was quickly cut off when Double D elbowed Eddy.

"Well, we made it back to your home, so there's no need to worry." Double D said. "Make sure you stay in there for a while. If anything else happens, don't hesitate to call the police, ok?"

"Wait, you mean that's it?" Frankie asked.

Double D blinked. The rest of his friends seemed just as confused. "…well, we do have to go and look for something very important."

"Can it wait for a little bit?" Frankie replied. "I want to reward you guys for getting me out of that tough spot back there." She walked toward the front doors of the house. "Really guys, come on in."

The group looked hesitant at first.

"Eh, what's the harm." Eddy's brother said.

"Let's-a do this." Mario said.

The large group slowly proceeded their way toward the house's enormous doors. They must have been two stories tall all by themselves. Though the enormous place looked very expensive and luxurious, there was also no question that the house was also considerably very old. Frankie was definitely not it's first owner. The house must have been at least a hundred years old, possibly more or less.

Frankie reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys. Then, taking one of the many keys, and setting it through the slot, the door slowly creaked open.

The main foyer was big enough: a large chamber with marble floor. A large, elegant staircase that led up to the second floor, lined all the way by a red carpet. An old statue of an old woman's head to the left of the staircase, and an old grandfather clock to the right.

"…Wow." Koops said. "…I'll hand it to you, Frankie, this place has class…"

"Thanks." Frankie said.

"So, do you live here all alone?" Goombirro asked.

"Nah." Frankie said. "You won't believe how many imaginary friends live here."

Double D slapped his face. "Dearest Frankie, I think you may have gotten a bit of trauma from that incident at the diner."

"Oh, there you are!" an elderly voice said.

Everyone turned their heads and spotted an old woman walking toward them from behind a hallway. Her gray hair was curled up into a bun in the back, her green wool shirt looked warm and comfortable. She walked around with a cane and at a slow pace, and she was pretty short, no taller then Jimmy even.

"Hi, grandma!" Frankie shouted, launching herself on her grandmother.

"…you live with your grandma?" Eddy's brother asked.

"Eddy." Double D sighed, giving him an elbow nudge.

"Everyone, meet Madame Foster." Frankie said. "Grandma, meet everyone."

She gave a polite wave.

"So then, in order." Double D said. "I'm Double D, this is Jimmy, Rolf, Marie, Mario, Peach, Goombella, Goombirro, Koops, Koopie Koo, Punio, Petuni, Eduardo jr, Vivian, Ms. Mowz, TEC, Eddy, and last but not least…" Double D paused when he pointed to Eddy's brother. "….um…"

Eddy's brother hold out both hands. "Ok, is everyone going to stay quiet?"

Everyone there nodded. There was a few moments of silence. Eddy's brother sighed. "Ok, good. My name is-"

"WHOOOO!" a voice shouted from somewhere upstairs. "FRANKIE'S HOME!"

Eddy's brother looked just about ready to rip his hair off his head. "WHY?" he shouted.

"That one seems a bit loco, if you know what I mean." Madame Foster said.

There was a sudden bit of rumbling. It sounded like a series of people upstairs were all running toward the stairs.

"Oh, it's the imaginary friends now!" Madame Foster said.

"They're coming down to eat, probably." Frankie said. "I'm going to go into the kitchen to begin cooking… you guys… please take a step back. Some of the friends here can get really messy."

Double D folded his arms. "…we'll see."

The rest of the group took a step back, along with Madame Foster.

Double D looked up to the top of the stairs expecting to see a ground of kids running down the steps.

Suddenly, to the amazement of everyone in the chamber, a series allsorts of things began to rush down the stairs in a massive flood of colors: white and brown and teal and blue yellow and red, purple, green, it was a rainbow of friends. From dragons to chickens, clowns, knights, some looked like monsters, others like innocent dolls, some were towering over others, some were very small. Then there were the kinds of things that were left completely indescribable, only the creator seemed to understand what it was.

Double D clamped him hands over his mouth to keep himself from shouting in shock. Instead, he slowly fell back and fainted.

* * *

"…uh, is he ok?" he heard a voice ask. 

"…think so." Another said.

"…why do you think he crashed like that? Sorry, but falling like that is not ok."

"Dunno."

Double D realized his was in a bed of some sort. He shot open his eyes and shot out of the bed.

"Whoa, you're awake!" the first voice said. "Great news, I thought you were in much worse shape!"

Double D looked around. He was in a strange room, oddly tall. He was in a bunk bed, and by the looks of it, the bottom bunk. There was a window nearby with sunlight pouring in. Two doors were on the walls of the room, one was open, leading into a closet with a strange, large nest in it. The other door was presumably back into a hallway or the foyer.

"…ow." Double D said. "Goodness me, I took quite a fall."

"You ok there, buddy?" the first voice asked.

Double D looked around for the source of the voice. "…yeah, I'm fine."

"Cool." the first one said. Double D finally saw the one talking to him. He must have been one story tall. His legs towered over Double D, and he was red from head to toe. His left arm was as tall as his legs, nearly reaching the floor (his right arm, however, seemed to have been amputated, because there were stitches at his right shoulder. The number "1" was on his chest. His face was wide, as was his smile. Both of his eyes were on stocks, (though strangely, his right eye stock was crooked, so he was probably blind in this eye).

Double D gasped. "…oh, um…"

The tall red one frowned. "Something wrong?"

Double D tried to be polite as he could. "Well, um…. It's just… I have never seen anything like you before… what are you?"

"Oh, I'm an imaginary friend!" he said. "You can call me Wilt!" The tall one held out a friendly hand, looking for a handshake.

Double D looked a bit nervous. _"Imaginary friend?" _Double D thought. _"…how can that be? Is this my imagination? Or is this a new species? Or perhaps this has something to do with that other world I went too almost 4 years ago?"_

Double D then realized that in all of his thoughts that he had not yet shaken the hand of the tall one. "Oh! Um, I apologize for my rudeness." He replied with a handshake.

"Oh, oh, is he alright?" another voice asked, coming from the other person in the room.

Double D realized this was not a human either. He was also huge, but not in height. Instead, he was very muscular. His entire body was covered in purple fur. Two horns came out of his head, and a purple, spaded tail cam from the back. He was wearing dark gray pants with a black belt with a skull for a buckle. His mouth was huge, with two huge fangs growing out. He had huge, wide-set eyes and a mono brow. Unlike the tall, friendly one, this one looked a bit more intimidating.

"Oh, my!" Double D exclaimed. He held out his hand, right in front of the intimidating one. If the creature were to attack, Double D could fire a blast.

This large one, however, thought that Double D was about to attack. He let out a terrified yell in a low voice and ran away. Double D, now confused, slowly lowered his arm.

"Uh…" Double D let out the moan. "……."

"Oh, it's ok Eduardo, it's ok!" Wilt shouted at the large one.

Double D tilted an eyebrow, placing both of his hands on the bed. "Eduardo?"

"Ahh! The sock-head one, he say my name!" the large one known as Eduardo shouted.

"It's ok, it's ok!" Wilt shouted, rushing over to help the big, yet terrified purple one.

Double D realized that Eduardo must have been more scared of Double D, then he was of him. Double D started to look around the room a few more times, but found the room empty.

"Oh… well, I'm sorry Eduardo." Double D said.

Eduardo slowly came a bit closer. "…oh… um, do you mean it?

"Why, yes." Double D said.

"Oh, yay!" Eduardo shouted, rushing at Double D.

"HEAVENS!" Double D exclaimed, before Eduardo grabbed him and gave him a rib-crushing hug.

"Yay!" Eduardo shouted. "Sock Hat and I are friends!"

Double D nodded, then turned to look at Wilt as his face turned blue. In a small, barely audible breath, he whispered: "Help me."

Wilt sighed. "Eduardo, that's enough for the hug."

Eduardo let go of Double D, who took a long deep breathe as he was allowed oxygen again.

"…so then, Wilt, and Eduardo." Double D said, adjusting his hat. "…um… do you know were my other friends are?"

"Oh, those guys?" Wilt asked. "Their down in the banquet hall eating lunch with the rest of the friends."

"Oh, that reminds me." Eduardo said. "Coco must be down there too!"

"Coco?" Double D asked.

"Oh, we share this room with her… and someone else. Come to think of it, Bloo has also been gone a while." Wilt said.

Double D got up from the bed. "…well, I better go and make sure they are all ok. I mean, we'll probably be on our way soon." He slowly began to walk toward the door.

"Ok, nice meeting ya!" Wilt said. "Oh, and can you do us a favor? If you see Coco or Bloo anywhere, can you send them here?"

Double D turned around. "…what do they look like?"

"Well, Coco looks like a cross between a bird, a plant, and an airplane." Wilt said.

"Yeah, and Bloo es Azul!" Eduardo stated. "He's a blue little blob, gets into trouble mucho tiempo."

"Yes, yes, I'll try." Double D said. "Um… nice meeting you, and goodbye!"

Double D didn't waste any time: he immediately bolted right out of the room and into the hallway.

"Geez, what were they?" Double D asked himself.

_"…surely they could not have been figments of my imagination, for I could see them."_ he contemplated. _"…perhaps they don't come from Earth. …perhaps this is up for speculation, but their strange and cartoon-esque features remind me of the same world Vivian comes from… perhaps, just perhaps, they may have some sort of connection."

* * *

_

The others had adapted to the interesting looking friends a little better.

"Oh, how delightful!" Peach said. "Some of these creatures are quite cute!"

TEC examines some of the other friends that were floating about. "…strange entities. These are quite unusual, even by my data. I am left compelled."

"Eh, I figure it's better not to question this kind of weird stuff." Marie said, kicked back in her own chair.

Ms Mowz was seated next to a rather not-so-cute friend nearby. In fact, this strange friend looked as though she were the result of a Picasso disaster. However, the gems that she was covered in caught the eyes of the little Mouse thief.

"Say there, missy." Ms Mowz said, approaching the jeweled ugly one. "…but where did you acquire those interesting gems?"

"Missy?" the one replied. "…how dare you insult me, Duchess! I'm not a "Missy," I am a Duchess!"

"Well, then…" Ms Mowz said, equally as offended. She turned her head back and spotted Eddy and Eddy's brother in the corner. Her sensitive ears picked up their conversation:

"So this house has got a lot of weird creatures." Eddy said. "…but more importantly, way more hiding places."

"Ah, I see." Eddy's brother said. "It will be easier to keep an eye on Goombella and Goombirro that way."

"Yeah." Eddy said. "…so bro, you brought those magazines like I asked?"

"Yup." Eddy's bro said. "They are all in the van. Come with me and I'll show you all you need to know about how to do this."

The two brother slowly walked out of the room.

Ms. Mowz sighed. "…what's this? Eddy and his brother, up to something?"

* * *

Double D was in the foyer, walking back and forth. 

"Oh, Double D." he said to himself. "You brought back friends from another dimension, then enemies appeared here too, Nazz has been kidnapped, Kevin's missing, Ed, Sarah, Jonny, Lee, and May are all trapped in another dimension, me and my remaining friends have skipped school and ran away to stop Beldam, we've wound up at a foster house for unexplainable creatures… oh dear, what do I do?"

Double D looked up and suddenly heard running noises. He could hear some people running toward their front door. Double D began to walk toward the door, when suddenly, it burst open.

A boy no older then 8 years old, with brown hair, a red shirt, and green backpack ran in first. A blue, small little blob-looking creature rushed in next, and in the rear, a bizarre looking creature of a cross between a bird, airplane, and plant came.

Double D wondered why they were in such a hurry. He watched as the three of them jumped at the door and slammed up shut behind them. A second later, there was the sound of something banging on the door. It sounded like someone trying to attack them.

Double D immediately got up. "…what's going on, who is that?"

"I know you're in there, Mac!" a voice shouted outside. "Come and take your beating like a man!"

"Get lost, Terrance!" Mac shouted back.

"Who is Terrance, and who are you?" Double D asked.

"Hey Sockhead!" the blue one shouted. "Give us a hand!"

Double D ran to help block the door.

"Oh, I'll come back for you later, Mac!" the one called Terrance shouted. "Count on it!"

Double D looked through a peek hole, and spotted a tall kid. He had black hair and a mono brow. He also had tons of blemishes and a plaid red shirt. Judging by the way he talked and banged on the wall, he wasn't the nicest or smartest of people around.

Mac, along with his two imaginary friends gave sighs of relief.

"…so, what was that all about?" Double D asked.

"…Mac's mean older brother tried to beat him up again!" the blue one said.

"…oh wait, who are you guys?" Double D asked.

"I'm Mac, and this is my imaginary friend, Bloo." Mac said, gesturing to his blue friend.

"Coco!" the third one said.

"…pardon?" Double D asked.

"Oh, that's Coco." Mac said, pointing to the third one in the group. "…and Coco is all she can say."

Double D simply nodded. "…oh, two guys upstairs named Wilt and Eduardo wanted to see you."

"Yeah, we got to show them something super awesome we found!" Mac said.

"Coco!" Coco exclaimed in agreement.

"Let's get going!" Bloo shouted.

And just with that, the three of them were running up the stairs of the foyer. Double D was left there, to continue to question just what was going on.

* * *

"GUYS!" Bloo shouted, breaking into Wilt and Eduardo's room. 

"Whoa, easy there." Wilt said. "Boy, you seem excited!"

"Oh, yeah!" Mac shouted. "We found some awesome thing!"

"Cool." Wilt said.

"Is it shiny?" Eduardo asked.

"Oh, it's very shiny!" Bloo said. "And it's gonna make us rich!"

"Coco-coco!" Coco shouted in agreement.

Mac placed his backpack down on the floor. The four imaginary friends around him all looked down in wonder.

Mac gave a laugh and opened up the pocket of his bag. "TADA!"

"Oooo!" they all shouted in wonder.

There, in his backpack, was a huge, glowing gem. Mac took it out, revealing the full sight of the item. It looked very shiny, and very old, too. It was a gem, a green gem, carved into the shape of a star, Though the item was clearly made of crystal, it was the color of emerald.

"Whoa!" Wilt said. "Now that's cool!"

"Where did you find that?" Eduardo asked.

"Bloo, Coco and I found the thing when we were looking at that crash site." Mac said. "We were going to bring it to the police, but when Terrance caught up with us, well, we had to make a run for it."

"The police?" Bloo asked, sounding distraught. "C'mon, Mac, baby!" Think off al the stuff we can get from this!"

"Yeah, Mac." Wilt said. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I don't know." Mac said. "…I guess I'll hide it for now. I mean, just until Terrance lets up. I'm sure he's still around here somewhere."

"Can I take it for a while?" Bloo asked. "I wanna exploit my richness in front of everyone!"

"No, Bloo!" Mac said. "…at least, not yet. I got to hide this thing."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_That is that. More is coming soon, hopefully my break won't be as long as that one, but to be truthful, I have no certainties. Please review in the meantime._


	12. Chapter 12: Terrance and Mac

**Author's Notes: **_Ah, another delay, but my school is getting out soon, so after that, I may be able to update faster. Not that the first arc is moving right along, expect my twists, events, and more. As well as a few emotions played with in this chapter. Enjoy:_

Chapter 12: Terrance and Mac

"Gather around, everyone!" a voice said. "I have an important announcement to make!"

Everyone in the lunch room turned their attention to the front side of the long table. One of the so called "imaginary friends" was in the end of the long table. Everyone sitting there, of all shapes and sizes, stopped talking and all paid their attention to the one that had called their attention.

This was what appeared to be a rabbit of sorts, gray with a white belly, and a gray, old moustache. He had an small black suit on, and an eyeglass over his left eye. This one also had a top hat. By the overall look of this one, he was probably of a very high status in the house, possibly a staff member.

"I have an important announcement that I must say to everyone in his house." he said.

"Aw cute, who's the bunny?" Jimmy asked Madame Foster.

The old woman gave a quiet chuckle to herself. "You like? He was my creation when I was a little girl. I call him "Mr. Herriman." I guess you could say he's the oldest here. He used to be such a careless little guy, but my, the years have really made him one serious hare. Come to think of it, it's almost as old as I am." She gave another chuckle. Jimmy joined her in the quick chuckle.

"Anyway…" She went on. "He was around when I first founded this house, to take in imaginary friends. I offered him the position of president almost 17 years ago, when I first founded this place. So aside from me, he make all of the calls around here."

"Excuse me, Madam?" Herriman asked.

"Oh, my bad." Foster replied. She turned toward Jimmy and whispered in his head: "But he's a little bit of an extreme rule follower."

"Well then, friends. I have heard a story this morning, about some sort of attack on Ms. Francis."

Frankie scoffed quietly and lowered herself in her seat.

"It seems that she was at a local restaurant, but unfortunately got attacked by someone. This someone, is none other then the notorious Masque, who has been eluding authorities for months now. Since his target is clearly Ms. Frances, I have no choice but to enstrengthen security in the building."

Everyone's curiosity had been reached, and everyone in the room was looking over at Herriman.

"First off, the curfew is at 5 PM." Herriman began.

Everyone in the room gave a groan.

"Second…" Mr. Herriman continued, ignoring the others' complains. "I will have guards blocking every door of the staff's rooms and main hallway. Unless you are an imaginary friend or staff members, you won't be allowed to pass."

"My, my, such strict new laws." Ms. Mowz said.

"Pardon for interrupting…" Rolf said. "But, has anyone seen Double D-Edd boy, Eddy-boy, or the first born of Eddy's kinfolk?"

"Weird, no." Koops said.

"I also noticed that Wilt, Eduardo, Bloo, Coco, and Mac are missing." Herriman said. "I would appreciate it if someone would go and find them."

"Don't fret." Vivian said, getting up. "I'll go for a search."

"I'm going to go too." Eduardo jr stated, getting up from his seat.

They both began to walk away from the table.

"Be careful, it's easy to get lost in those halls." Frankie said.

As soon as they walked away, most of the hero visitors also decided to get up.

"That was-a very nice-a meal." Mario said. "Though we should get going soon."

"Oh, you want to leave already?" Frankie asked. "I mean, you guys all just got here. Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"Oh, thank you." Peach said. "You have all be very hospitable, but we really must get going. There's something urgent we need to go and take care of."

"Very well then." Herriman replied.

* * *

Double D had walked all the way up to the roof. He was observing the area below, looking down on the streets. It was quite a ways down from the top. He felt like being perched atop a tower in a city.

"Strange… this house resembles that of a castle." he thought, aloud. The boy walked away from the rails and proceeded back towards the door, leading back into the house itself. As soon as he reached it, the door opened up. Behind it were Bloo and Mac. Both of them ran out, laughing as they ran, passing Double D on by. The confused sock-hat boy looked back at the two, seemly playing a game.

"That was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" Bloo asked.

"Totally." Mac replied.

The brunette-haired boy looked around. "…so, now what do you want to do?"

"I say we do some more gloating." Bloo said. "We found one of the coolest treasures in the world!"

"Yeah, who would have thought?" Mac asked.

Double D smiled. "You two found treasure?"

"Oh yeah, it's this really cool-" Mac wanted to continue, but Bloo stopped.

"No Mac, it's our treasure, not his." he said.

"Hm… whatever you want." Double D said. "…I can just sympathize. You see, me and my friends came a very long way. We're also looking for something. A treasure, you know?"

"Oh cool!' Mac said. "So you're explorers? Or like treasure hunters?"

Double D smiled. "Well, there's more to it."

"Can you tell us? You know, about your explorations?" Mac asked.

Double D frowned. "…well, just like you guys said about your treasure, the things we have done are better left unknown to the public. It's been… amazing. You see, all of those creatures that are with us… they are…"

Double D looked back to see Mac and Bloo, who were both waiting to hear, gazing back at him like they would a TV screen when something amazing was about to happen.

"Well, I better not say it." Double D said. "…it's a bit too far-fetched."

"It's ok, then." Mac said.

"Yeah, whatever." Bloo said.

"I still don't see why we can't tell anybody about it." Mac said.

Bloo walked closely toward Mac. "Mac, what's with you? I told you, it's not cool to talk about the green star gem-"

Double D gasped, his face turned to complete seriousness. "Wait, what?"

Mac gave Bloo a stare. "See, and you said I was the tattle-tale."

"Says you, Mac." Bloo said.

"Bloo, Mac." Double D said, with complete seriousness in his voice. Both of them, surprised by his sudden change of tone, looked back at him. "You found a star-shaped gem?"

"We've said too much." Mac said.

Bloo frowned and walked toward Double D. He pointed one of his fingerless hands up at Double D. "Lookie here, pal. If you came all this was to get the Emerald Star we found, you're out of luck. So why don't you and all of your little friends just get back in those cars and head home now?"

Double D growled. "You don't realize how serious-"

"Save it, pal!" Bloo shouted. He turned around and walked back through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Mac gave a sheepish laugh. "Don't worry about him, he's kind of hot-headed."

"Mac." Double D said. "You have to listen to me. That star that you found is very dangerous."

"…er, what?" Mac asked. "Isn't it just… you know, a big emerald?"

"No, no." Double D said. "It's called the Emerald Star of Boggly Woods. It's one of the seven Crystal stars."

Mac's eyes widened. "…how do you know what?"

Double D looked down. "…because I used to have it before."

Mac's eyes narrowed. "No way, not possible. It fell from the sky, it came from space."

"Oh trust me, it came from a lot farther away then that." Double D said.

"…it what?" Mac asked.

"Listen." Double D said. He knelt down aside Mac, to be level with the 8 year old. "…I don't want to frighten you, but that star is much more dangerous then anything you have ever seen. You have no idea how much danger if you keep it."

"Is this a threat?" Mac replied.

"Please trust me…" Double D said. He closed his eyes. "I don't want to do any harm to any of you. Neither do any of my friends. But there are others…"

Mac's eyes opened up again. "…others?"

Double D closed his eyes to remember the night before. "…you don't even want to know how dangerous these others are. …but they are coming."

Mac took a step back. "Double D. I think you better tell me the full story here."

Double D knew there was no way around it. "Ok, Mac. I'll tell you everything."

Mac sat down on a deck-chair nearby. "I'm listening."

Double D opened up his mouth, getting read to say something.

"There you are!" Vivian shouted. She and Eduardo jr stood in the doorway. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm fine." Double D said. "Um… Vivian, Eduardo jr, I'd like you to meet Mac."

"Hello, Mac." the both said at the same time.

The little boy gave a weak wave back.

"Mac, meet Vivian, ex Shadow Siren, and Eduardo jr the yoshi." Double D said.

"Hi." he said back. Mac turned to Double D said. "Your imaginary friends?"

"Not the first time they've been confused for that." Double D said. "They are… well, a part of the story I was about to tell you."

"Which story?" Vivian asked curiously.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Mac!" they all heard a voice shout from the ground level. All four of them walked to the edge of the roof and looked down, spotting a little girl waving at them from the ground.

"Oh cool, she's here." Mac said.

"Who is that?" Eduardo jr asked.

Mac gave a smile. "That's Goo."

Vivian, Eduardo jr, and Double D all raised eyebrows. "Goo?"

Mac ran toward the door, looking very happy. Double , Vivian, and Eduardo jr all exchanged glances before shrugging and deciding to follow after.

* * *

There was a loud rushing sound in the air. The sound of a flying projectile could be heard, rushing through the air. At last, it came a messy end by striking a wall. The white casing of the object shattered to countless pieces, as the goop inside splattered about the once clean wall. The yellow yolk also smashed, spending bits of yellow coloring all about.

"How was that, bro?' Eddy asked, lowering the slingshot he had fired.

Eddy's brother grinned. "It was alright."

"Yes!" Eddy exclaimed victoriously.

"Oh, but bro…" Eddy's brother said. "Next time, try hitting the target." He pointed to an area bout three feet away from where the target hit, where a huge red bull's eye was drawn with chalk.

Eddy gave a small chuckle and slowly lowered his slingshot. "Heh…"

They were both outside, shooting eggs at the wall of the house.

"So bro, why're we doin' this?" Eddy asked.

"Target practice." Eddy's brother said. "escential for our big plan. You know, the one to win that small fanged smart-aleck back."

"Hey, you watch who you're talking about." Eddy said.

"Don't talk to your older bro like that." Eddy's bro said. "No hurry up and fire another one." with that, he tossed another egg, which Eddy caught, giving a growl as he did.

"But why eggs?" Eddy asked, before firing another one. This time, it hit the target's rim.

"Because chaos is always the best way to break up a relationship. Trust me, once they break up, you're a shoo-in. I mean, who else is going to want to be with a girl like her-"

"Shut up!" Eddy shouted. "Just shut up, man."

"Alright, alright." Eddy's bro said. "Stubborn." He quickly eyed the position of the second egg. "Closer, but try shooting it again faster."

"Shooting what?" a low voice asked.

The brothers turned around and spotted Eduardo, giving them an annoyed stare.

"AH! Monster!" Eddy and his bro shouted at the same time.

"I is no monster, I is Eduardo." Eduardo said with his Spanish accent. "What are you guys doing?"

Eduardo gasped, pointing at the wall. "Did you do that?"

Eddy began to shiver. "Well, we-"

"Oh no, we didn't throw anything." Eddy's bro said. "It was just a lunch accident."

"Oh, I see…" Eduardo said, smiling. He turned around for a few seconds, then quickly turned back. "Uh, I don't see."

"That's what happened." Eddy's brother said casually. "Believe it or not."

"Oh, I believe it. I just don't get it." Eduardo replied.

Well, big guy, I hope you don't mind, but we're kind in the middle of something." Eddy said. "So, could we get some privacy or what?"

"Oh, sorry." Eduardo said, walking away.

Eddy looked back up to his brother. "Whew, smooth."

His bro nodded. "Alright, back to practice."

Suddenly, Eddy felt a jolt against the back of his head. He quickly turned around, positioning the slingshot behind himself. "Who's there?"

But there was nothing around.

"Uh, what are you doing, Eddy?" Eddy's bro asked.

Eddy ignored his brother and looked around. Finally, he looked down and spotted a letter, the same object that he had presumed to hit him on the back of the head.

The younger brother reached down and picked up the envelope. Then, opening op the flap, he took the lined paper.

"Who's it from?" Eddy's bro asked.

Eddy looked down and continued to read the note. His eyes bulged out and his mouth opened up very quickly. "WHAT?"

"Baby bro, what is it?" Eddy's bro asked.

Eddy's hands were shaking, as the letter slowly slipped from his hands and blew in the warm breeze, until it landed in the grass softly.

"Eddy, what's going on?" Eddy's brother asked. "EDDY?"

Eddy was trying his hardest to find the right words. He eventually sighed and repeated the same phrase that was written on the paper. "Dear Eddy: The walls have eyes. Signed your old friend… JIB!"

* * *

"Hey, Mac!" Goo shouted from the ground in the front yard.

Mac, Double D, Vivian, Eduardo jr, and Bloo all stood at the first floor window.

"Hello, Goo." Mac said.

"Your name is _Goo_?" Double D asked.

"Well,that'swhatidecidedtocallmyselfwhenIwasreallyyoungsinceIdidn'thaveanicknameatthetimebecauseIwasababbyandwhatelsecanbabiessaybesidesGoo?Idunnodoyouknow-"

"Wait!" Double D called out. "Please… calm down."

Goo tilted her head slightly.

"Look, just hang on." Mac said. "I'll be right down."

Mac was about to proceed down the hall toward the front doors, when he suddenly heard someone else shout.

"MAC!"

Mac gasped. "Oh, great."

Everyone at the window watched as an older kid rushed into the scene. Double D reminisced earlier when he spotted the ugly bully that was chasing Mac, Bloo, and Coco earlier.

"Terrance." Mac said.

"That's me." Terrance said. "Looks like you have some guests over. A sock-head, a purple ghost freak, and a lizard monster. Your kind of people, huh?"

Vivian and Eduardo Jr both gave glares at Terrance. Double D frowned. _"I don't like this guy's attitude at all."_

"What do you want now?" Bloo asked.

"Oh, not too much." Terrance said, walking forward. As he walked, he pushed Goo aside, making her fall on the grass. "….just to continue what we started."

Everyone stood firm at the window.

"So Mac, ready for another run and beating?" Terrance said. "Ready to run?"

Vivian stepped forth. "Sorry pal, but we don't take kindly to your kind."

Vivian grabbed the top of the windowsill and proceeded to close the window. However, to her surprise, Mac reached out and grabbed the top of the window, stopping her from shutting it.

"Vivian, let me." Mac said.

Vivian sighed, opened up the window again, and floated out of the way. Mac stood in front of the window, with Double D, Vivian, Eduardo jr, and Bloo behind him.

"Hiding behind your friends, huh." Terrance asked. "Some people never change."

"You would know, huh Terrance?" Mac replied.

"Well, you've always been a runner." his older mean brother continued. "Ever since the day Dad left."

Mac suddenly got angry. "Terrance, shut up."

Everyone else around him watched as the conversation continued.

"Yeah, remember that day? You were three, and dear old dad decided to leave us, remember? Then it was just mom and me? Since mom was around, I was the only one you had." Terrance said, cracking his knuckles. "well, until you got so pathetic, you actually created that blue freak behind you."

"Terrance, shut up!" Mac repeated.

"What are you going to do about it?" Terrance asked.

Mac jumped and climbed out of the windowsill, to everyone's surprise. At the same time, Goo was slowly getting up.

"Don't, Mac. He's too big." Goo said.

I'd listen to your freaky friends if I were you." Terrance said. "Go and play with your imaginary friends. Eventually, you may even make a real one."

Mac had enough. He was slowly walking toward Terrance.

"I mean, I don't blame you. What would you do, after our family fell apart? You had nobody, all because of all of your stupid ideas. Tell you what, act strong after you make some real friends-"

"Shut up!" Mac commended. This time, he rushed Terrance, delivering a punch to his face. Terrance gasped and took a few steps back. "….why you-"

"Don't you ever talk about my friends like that again!" Mac shouted.

_"…I got punched by an 8 year old. Now I know something is really wrong with this kid." _Terrance thought.

"Mac, you ok?" Bloo asked, jumping out of the window and landing next to Mac. "Dude, what's going on with you?"

"I hate it when people talk like that. Just because they aren't human." Mac said.

He was still breathing heavily, sweating a bit as he stood there.

"Mac… you better go inside." Goo said. "C'mon, let's go."

Goo and Bloo led Mac back to the window. They helped him climb back in, then climbed in themselves. Terrance gave them all an angry expression, holding his face were he had been hit.

Double D looked out the window, and gave Terrance a very angry glare. Then, proceeding along with the others, they all walked away, leaving Terrance alone.

"That was pretty extreme of you, Mac." Goo said.

"Yeah man, what's gotten in to you?" Bloo asked.

Mac sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"Mac, let's go." Double D said. "I think that story I was about to tell you may help calm you down."

"You guys go ahead." Bloo said.

"Alright." Eduardo jr said.

All of them walked away, into the house, except for Bloo. He turned back toward the window. As he looked, he noticed that Terrance still hadn't left yet.

Bloo looked down the street, and spotted another person walking toward Terrance.

"…who the heck is that?" Bloo thought.

The person began to walk closer and closer to Terrance. As he did, it was apparent that he was wearing something white over his face.

"Terrance." he said calmly.

Terrance turned his head. "You're late."

The man shrugged. "What did you want me to do, walk in public right in the middle of that little fight?"

Bloo raised an eyebrow. "Who is this guy… and of all places, why doe Terrance want to meet him here?"

The man sighed. "Well, fine, I am late."

"That's more like it, Masque." Terrance said.

Bloo gasped. "MASQUE?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_That's it for now. More on the way, possibly, as well as the reason why Terrance is involved with Masque. Please review, as always, that would be very appreciated._


	13. Chapter 13: The Chaotic Plot

**Author's Notes:** _Yes, after another bit of a delay, I got this next one up at last. This may answer a few questions. I hope you enjoy this next piece!_

Chapter 13: The Chaotic Plot

"Ok, so just do me a favor and run this by me." Eddy's brother said. "Exactly who is Jib?"

Eddy was still shaking a bit. "He was Ed's imaginary friend."

"Ed had an imaginary friend?" Eddy's brother asked. "What a weird kid."

"Yeah… but this Jib guy that Ed made. I don't remember too much about him… well, other then he was a jerk."

Eddy's brother raised an eyebrow. "And you think he exists?"

"Er… yeah. Somethin' happened to me a while back that makes me sure about it." Eddy said.

"…uh, and what was-"

Eddy held out his hand. "Well, I don't want to talk about it. Point is, that jerk's around here somewhere."

"Whatever this Jib guy is up to, I think we shouldn't get involved with it." Eddy's bro said. "As soon as everyone's done at the house, we're going to leave to go find the star. So Let's just finish up out practicing, and-"

"C'mon out, Jib!" Eddy shouted, pointing the unloaded slingshot in random directions. "I know you're there, you invisible… thing."

"Um, Eddy?" Eddy's brother asked, poking him on the shoulder.

"What!" Eddy asked back.

Eddy's brother sighed. He took one of the eggs from the box, and placed in on the slingshot. "Maybe you can scare them better with actual ammunition."

"Ok, ok." Eddy said.

Just then, he could hear footsteps approaching. Eddy gasped, and swung himself to face a corner. There was something coming from behind a corner of the house.

"Eddy, that's not cool." Eddy's bro said.

Eddy turned back to face his brother. "I know what I'm doing-"

"Hey!"

That shout was Eddy's cue. He quickly turned around without looking and fired the slingshot. Instantly, the egg hit it's mark, smashing in the unsuspecting face. She gave a shriek and slowly fell backwards, until hitting the ground. Her companion also gasped, as he could only watch her fall down on the ground.

Eddy gasped himself, not realized whom he had hit until the companion exclaimed: "Goombella!"

Eddy's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. _"Oh crap! I can't believe it! Why didn't I at least hit Goombirro, he was standing right next to her!"_ He looked everywhere, looking for a solution. _"Ok, Eddy, think fast."_

"What the heck just happened!" Goombirro exclaimed.

Eddy looked over at his brother, and quickly threw the Slingshot at him. Eddy's bro rose his hand and caught it quickly.

"Uh…" Eddy's brother said. "…Oh, Goombella! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was aiming."

Goombella slowly got back up, with her face covered in egg liquids. "…ew…"

Eddy rushed from his spot and stopped at Goombella's side. "Sorry, my bro isn't all that good with a slingshot. You know, kind of a klutz."

Eddy looked back up and spotted his brother, who gave a very angry face. Eddy replied with a sheepish smile before looking back at Goombella. "Oh man, are you ok?"

Goombella gave back a face of a little disgust. "…oh… I need to take a shower…"

"Want me to go and get you a towel?" Eddy asked.

Goombirro smiled. "No, I'll get it."

The two of them walked away from Eddy and back toward the house. Goombella walked back inside first. Goombirro, however, looked back toward Eddy. However, now his face was of anger.

"I hope you don't take me for an idiot." Goombirro said. "I saw you fire that right at her."

Eddy gasped. "…No, I mean…"

"First, you attack my girlfriend, then you frame someone else about it even though it's obvious that it's you. You're a real punk, you know that?"

"Look man, I'm real sorry." Eddy said.

"Just do us both a favor and stay as far away from Goombella as possible." Goombirro said, before rushing back into the house.

Eddy gritted his teeth. "Oh, that jerk!"

Though his response was a quick slap on the head. Eddy, now with a brand new red mark on the back of his head, turned around to face his brother. "What's the big idea?"

"I should ask you the same!" Eddy's brother shouted. "You owe me big-time now, baby bro."

"Bro…" Eddy asked. "Give me the slingshot."

"What for?" his elder brother replied.

Eddy looked back up at his bro. "I got a score to settle. To both Jib and Goombirro."

* * *

Mac led the group into Bloo's room. Mac and Goo walked in first, followed by Double D, Vivian, and Eduardo jr. Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo were all also in the room, sitting around. 

"Oh, hello there." Wilt said. "Welcome back, guys."

Mac still had a look of distress on his face.

"What's the matter?" Wilt asked.

"…hey, do you mind if we talk to Mac alone?" Double D asked.

"Uh… sure, ok." Wilt said.

"Wilt, what's going on with them?" Eduardo asked.

"Not sure, but we better let them sort this out." Wilt said.

Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo got up from where they were sitting and quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Double D turned toward Goo. "Uh, Goo, I think you may need to go now as well."

"We don't need to hide this from everyone, you know." Vivian said. "I'm pretty sure you told me that is was not good to hide things that are important."

Double D nodded. "Alright. Goo can stay too."

"Alright!" Goo said, with a feeling of victory.

"So then, are you going to tell us the story?" Eduardo jr said.

"If you are, then let me go and get my camera! I want to remember this." Goo said.

Mac shrugged. She quickly sprinted out of the room, and returned only a minute later, busting through the door. Propped up against her shoulder, she had a huge film-camera. She had both of her hands in the front, holding a black bar that connected the lens to the camera itself. On the top where two large canisters that were used to hold a reel of film. In all, this camera seemed very outdated.

"…what an old thing." Double D said, looking at the camera.

"Yeah, it belonged to my dad, and it's been in the attic forever." Goo said. "You like? It's a 16mm. The film is black and white, though, but it's got a mic."

"Alright." Mac said.

Double D began: "Well, you see… it all began-"

"Wait." Vivian said. "Why tell them when you can show them?"

Double D rose his eyebrow. "We can't just take them all the way to-"

"With the Eye of Wisdom. Remember what Rolf did before, when he used it to project memories." Vivian said.

"Oh, right." Double D said. He reached into his pocket, and revealed the small eye-carved golden item.

"Whoa, cool, what is that?" Goo asked, walking toward Double D.

"Gather around." Double D said. "I'm going to tell you guys a story that happened to us three years ago."

Mac got up as well, as the 5 of them surrounded the Eye of Wisdom, which was left on a nearby table.

"…before, I start, is everyone ready?" Double D asked.

They heard a click on the camera, followed by the sound of the film rolling in Goo's 16mm. "Ok, ready." She said.

For a brief moment, the only sound they could hear was the camera rolling. After a while, Double D approached the table, and put his hand on the Eye of Wisdom.

As soon as he did, it began to give a glow.

"What the heck?" Mac asked.

The glow suddenly began to grow brighter and brighter. It began to blind everyone who was standing there.

"Ow, ow!" Eduardo jr exclaimed, covering his eyes. Mac watched in amazement as Goo closed her eyes.

"What's going on?" Mac asked.

As the light faded away, they had all noticed something strange. Each and everyone one of them had the symbol of the Eye of Wisdom on their heads. Even Goo's 16mm had the symbol on the eyes on both of film reels, indicating that it was also picking up the images.

The next thing that they realized was that none of them were in the room anymore. Instead, they were all standing on a stone ground. There was a few rails nearby, and some salt-water flowing on the other side of the rails. They were all standing near a dockside.

"…what is this place?" Goo asked, examining the area with the 16mm.

"This is Rogueport." Double D said. "My story begins here. This was almost 4 years ago, back when I was 13."

Double D pointed to the side of the dock, where a small, battle-scarred sailboat was being anchored. There was Double D and Nazz, at ages 13 and 12.

"…is that… you?" Mac asked. "…but how? Double D!" he turned toward Double D. "How are you doing all this?"

"It'll be explained as the story moves along."

All of them walked closer toward Double D and Nazz's younger selves, Goo leading, getting the camera very close to Double D's face.

"…uh, Goo." Mac asked. "Don't you think he'll get mad?"

"Nope." Double D said. "…this is just a memory, so we can't effect it be seeing it."

"Rougeport?" Nazz asked. "Never heard of this place."

"I personally don't like the name. It's probably best if we remain prepared for anything around here." the Younger Double D said. They jumped out of their boat. "Nazz can you help me for a second? I want to secure a rope so we don't loose our ship."

The watched in pure awe as the entire journey began to play out before their very eyes...

* * *

Bloo watched on from behind the window as the conversation went on between Terrance and Masque. 

"So, all of those annoyances aside…" Masque continued. "…you ready to carry out that idea?"

"Oh yeah." Terrance said. "Now more then ever, we're gonna do it. Mac and all his dumb friends are going to pay."

"Good, good." Masque said. "Now, don't you remember the full plan?"

"Of course I do." Terrance said defensively.

"I want to make sure you don't screw things up." Masque said. "Tell me everything I told you before."

Terrance place his hands on his hips, letting the breeze brush against his hair as he spoke. "…so, at dawn, we show up here, right? And I'll bring that little suitcase you told me to bring. We'll go into the back and release all of those extreme-whatever imaginary monsters, and they'll go running into the house. We'll cause all sorts of chaos!"

Bloo's mouth went agape.

"Good, good." Masque said. "At least I know you're not a complete idiot."

"Hey, shut up." Terrance said. "I'm not an outlaw like you, buddy."

_"An outlaw and an idiot." _Bloo thought. _"And all this time, I thought they were both."_

"All you got to do is show up tomorrow with the suitcase." Masque said. "Can you at least handle that?"

"Yeah, sure." Terrance said.

"You better not fail me, kid." Masque said.

Terrance walked away, giving a sinister laugh as he walked off and back down the street.

Bloo ignored Terrance, keeping his main focus on Masque. He watched as my mysterious person walked around the yard.

"…that idiot." Masque said. "He thinks I was to cause mere mischief and chaos. I can't believe that he just thinks I'm here for little meaningless pranks."

Bloo's eyes watched around as Masque began to pace back and forth.

"Those… morons." Masque said. "Yes, we will release extreme-o-saurses into the house. …but what he doesn't realize is what comes next."

Masque rose his hands from his cloak, shaking them as he did. "…in the midst of all the chaos, I'll run on in and take her. Oh, how long I have finally awaited this opportunity."

"Her?" Bloo asked.

Masque gasped. "Who's there?"

Bloo quickly ducked under the window. Masque looked around, but saw nobody around. After a few seconds, Masque shrugged.

Bloo slowly got back up, and continued peeking out the window. "Whew, that was close."

"…and after I get her." Masque resumed. "I can finally take down this house, once and for all."

Bloo's eyes widened. "He's… planning to destroy the house and kidnap some girl?"

Bloo slowly sank down onto the ground. "Oh man, oh man, oh, boy."

He had a horrified expression now. He leaned against the wall, looking down as he sat.

"Ok, ok." Bloo said. "Local bully and criminal have joined forces. They want to kidnap someone and destroy the house, and I'm the only one that knows it."

Bloo could hear Masque walking away from the window, but Bloo no longer cared.

"Everyone who lives here in in danger." Bloo said. "Including those guests. Oh boy, what do I do?"

* * *

**_"THIS IS ENOUGH! I WILL DESTROY YOU FOOLS!"_**

All four of the remaining younger versions of Rolf, Eddy, Double D, and Vivian glanced back at the shadow queen, the most evil being in this dimension. Meanwhile, the current Double D, Vivian, Eduardo jr, Mac watched from a distance, although Goo, being fascinated, stood alongside the younger versions while holding the 16mm steady.

"I think I speak for us all when I say just how much we hate you. Never in all my years have I seen such a horrid demon! You are worse then anything!" the Young Double D shouted. (the older one blushed, a bit embarrassed about how he saw himself) "TAKING INNOCENT LIVES!"

"Oo!" Goo shouted, keeping the camera pointed at the Shadow Queen's face. "Thisisjustlikeamovieonlyit'snotamovie'causeit'srealandsoamazinghowdidyouguysdealwiththisqueendemon?"

"So this is what happened when I was out cold." Eduardo jr said. "…cool."

Mac only stood there during the entire event, watching the past that was unfolding before his eyes.

As they all watched in awe, the scene continued:

**_"Is this a trick?" _**the demon asked.

All three of the spell-casters began to glow. Energy was radiating from them all, forcing Rolf to take another step back.

**"Take this!" **the three of them shouted in unison.

Suddenly, all four of them where enveloped in a tower of light, that blinded the shadow queen. Goo had to take a step back herself, forgetting for a moment that it was just a projection. She continued to keep the film rolling all the while.

"Oh!" Goo shouted. "Ibethisisthepartwhereyouguysdefeatedherhuh?"

However, there was the sudden call of "MAAAAAC!"

Mac turned around, looking about the projection. "…Bloo? What is he doing here?"

Just as Mac asked that question, all of the scenery suddenly flashed and was gone. The sights, the noises, the battle, all vanished, being replaced by Bloo's bedroom. All of the symbols of the eye of Wisdom vanished from their heads and from the 16mm.

The door burst open, and Bloo rushed into the room in a hurry, rushing toward Mac.

"Aw, and right at the best part." Goo said disappointedly, still rolling.

Mac looked at a nearby clock. It was about 7:20PM. Double D's story had gone on for 5 hours, but he left like he had been watching it for over a day.

"Bloo, what is it?" Mac asked.

"It was Terrance!" Bloo shouted. "I saw him outside! And he was with Masque!"

Everyone in the room watched Bloo as he sat down on the bottom bunk. They all exchanged serious faces.

"Bloo, are you serious?" Mac asked. "What happened?"

"They said, they are going to come here when the sun comes up tomorrow. They're going to being some sort of suitcase, and release extreme-o-saurses into the house!"

"Whoa." Mac said. "That's big."

"What is an extreme-o-saurus?" Eduardo jr asked.

"It's an imaginary friend, but they are actually monsters without brains that attack anything that moves. They are kept locked up out back." Mac said.

"But that's not the worst of it!" Bloo shouted. "Masque is going to kidnap some girl, then destroy the house!"

"What?" Mac asked, not on full alert.

"It's true!" Bloo shouted.

"Masque is trying to get Frankie, I'm sure about it." Double D said.

"…are you sure?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah, it's got to be it." Double D said. "…but why? Why does he keep trying to reach Frankie. Why does he want to destroy Foster's Home?"

"And what's my brother want out of all of this?" Mac asked. "I mean, he's always been low, but not that low… has he?"

"Bloo, for the last time, are you sure you heard them right?" Double D asked.

"I'm so positive!" Bloo shouted. "What do we do?"

"I got to tell everyone." Double D said.

"No!" Mac shouted. "If we let them all know about it, we'll cause widespread panic."

"…then what do we do?" Vivian asked.

They all sat down, and began to think. The room was almost silent, save for the sound of the 16mm still rolling.

"Wait." Goo said. "I think I got an idea."

She got back up, taking the 16mm and setting it on a nearby table. She then got back up and began to pace back and forth across the room.

"You still got your powers from that Eye of Wisdom thing, right?" Goo asked. "Well, can't you and Vivian and Eduardo jr use your fighting abilities to fight those guys?"

"That's a bit risky." Double D said.

"Like we have a choice?" Eduardo jr asked.

"I'm in… if you're ok with this." Vivian said.

"Fine, fine." Double D said.

"Listen, guys." Mac said. "I know how important that Crystal Star thing is to you guys. If you manage to protect this house from those two, I'll give you the star."

"Deal." Double D, Vivian, and Eduardo jr all said at the same time.

"I'm going to tell all of our friends." Eduardo jr said. "They got to know about this too."

"I don't think we should." Double D said. "This is too early to make them all put up with it."

"So then it's up to the six of us?" Goo asked.

There was a bit more silence.

"Yeah." Vivian said.

"…ok, so I missed a lot of stuff." Bloo said. "What's with this weird magic eye and star business?"

Goo walked back to the 16mm and stopped the recording. She picked up the camera and walked back toward Bloo. "I'll get the film on the computer and I'll show you the entire thing."

Goo and Bloo walked out of the room. Mac lay down in the bed, giving a sigh. "This has been a lot to take in."

"…well, now you know." Double D said. "I know you have learned a lot… and now you realized that star you have is one of the most important-"

"I know, I know." Mac said. "…I just feel like I just got this huge burden."

"…you going to be ok?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Yeah, I just need some time." Mac said.

"Alright, let's go." Double D said. "We got a lot of planning to do."

They all walked out of the room, leaving Mac alone. He rolled in he bed, placing his face into the pillow. Then, he gave another sigh and slowly fell asleep.

"…is it safe?" A small voice asked.

"Coco."

The closet door burst open, making Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco all spill out.

"Sorry, but that hurt." Wilt said. "Though it's a good thing those secret passageways were built."

"Cococo." Coco quickly jabbered.

"Yeah, I know." Wilt said. "We were all there, we all got to see what they saw, right?"

"Si." Eduardo said. "I cannot believe it all."

"But man, did you see all of that cool stuff they showed us?" Wilt asked.

"Oh yeah, that sock-hat hombre was muy lucky to have seen all those cool places." Eduardo said.

Eduardo nodded. "Yeah, Glitzville, Fhar Outpost, Petal Meadows."

"And The Excess Express, and Twilight Town, and Keelhaul Key." Wilt said.

"Coco, coco, coco."

"Oh yeah, those places too." Wilt said. He suddenly, however, frowned. "…but let's get serious, ok? Those no-good people are going to do terrible things here soon."

"Si, I es muy frightened!" Eduardo exclaimed.

"We all are." Wilt said. "…but we got to do something too, right?"

"Right." Eduardo said, with Coco nodding beside him.

"Hm…" Wilt said in thought. After a few seconds, he snapped his fingers. "Oh! I got it, the perfect plan!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _That's it for now, though more is on the way. In the meantime, I would appreciate your comments and questions. Thanks for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14: Before Dawn

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry for the delay, yet again, I got to work better on getting these on time. Well, for one, I am very pleased that I now have 100 reviews, and I'm still only on the first arc! Thanks to everyone who's been kind enough to review thus far! I'll do my best to keep you al satisfied, and hopefully, this chapter will help! Enjoy!_

Chapter 14: Before Dawn

"Is it ok, please?" Double D asked.

"Absolutely not." Mr. Herriman said stubbornly, with hands on hips. "I simply cannot allow it."

Double D gave a desperate look on his face. "Sir, please. We just want to make sure that Frankie is ok."

"I assure you that our best guards are protecting all of the staff of this house. There is no possibility of break-in, burglary, and most of all, housebreak." Herriman said."Yes Double D." TEC said. "We all know that this house is safe. It is getting dark. Besides, have you forgotten our mission? If we don't keep moving, Beldam will beat us to the star."

Double D sighed. "Listen, I'll explain everything later to everyone…" Double D said to his group.

"Later? But why not now?" Petuni asked.

"You have to trust me for now." Double D said. He turned back toward Herriman. "…sir, it's rather vital."

"So vital that is calls for breaking the rule of only housing imaginary friends in it's rooms?" Herriman asked, adjusting his monocle.

"Yes, sir." Double D replied.

"Then why don't you tell me what it is?" Herriman asked.

"Oh, because it's none of your business!" Madame Foster shouted.

"Madame!" Herriman shouted. "How could you be willing to break that rule? You invented it!"

"I know, I know." Madame Foster said. "…I have had that rule up since that little incident quite a few years back. But these people saved my grand-daughter. That's all the reason I need to heed their messages and trust them."

Herriman gave a breath of exasperation. "Now see here-"

"You may be the preside of the house, but I am the owner." Madame Foster said. "Which means my rule cancels yours out when I see fit."

Herriman looked down and nodded in defeat.

"Thank you." Double D said with a bit of relief.

* * *

Eddy, who was at the opposite end of the foyer, gave a laugh. "Good, now I have more time to get my revenge on Jib."

"Ok Eddy, give it a rest." Eddy's brother said. He sat down at a chair, reading one of his trademark magazines. "I think you should spend less time working on looking for Jib and more time trying to win over Goombella."

Look, I got a score to settle with this guy, alright?" Eddy asked. 'We'll only see Jib here, but Goombella's with us so I got more time."

"I'm just saying that you need to figure out your priorities, bro." Eddy's elder brother said, before turning a page of his magazine.

Eddy looked down to the floor and watched as a shadow suddenly passed by. Eddy looked up and down the hall, and could hear footsteps very close by, but saw nobody. Eddy, however, was able to see a single shapeless shadow pass by and go down the hall.

The younger of the brothers pointed right at the hall. "THERE HE IS!"

He jumped up from his seat, knocking it to the floor, and rushing back down the hallway in a frantic demeanor. "I'm gonna catch you and get you so bad, that you'll…" the rest was incoherent as his voice echoed in the hallway as he ran. Eddy's brother blushed and slowly hid his face in the magazine his was reading.

"What's he so worked up about?" Goombella asked.

Eddy's brother looked back down upon the mushroom-shaped creature. "That's just my bro. He's just nuts."

"Then he hasn't changed much during the last few years." Goombella said.

"Hey, Goombella." Eddy's brother said. "Tell me, just what was it like for you guys during that whole adventure?"

Goombella sat down beside him. "Oh, that was a few years ago, so I don't remember the whole thing. However, it did start way back in Rogueport, when-"

"Oh, I heard the story." Eddy's bro said. "But what was it actually like? And did my bro behave himself over in your weird world?"

"That depends on what you mean by "behave."" She said. "He did behave, although oddly."

Eddy's brother laughed. "Yeah, that's Eddy for you."

"That kid can withstand a lot, though. When we found him, he was running his own store."

Really?" Eddy's bro asked.

"Yeah. After that, we got lost in some woods, then he got washed overboard when we were on a sinking ship, and we literally got sent to the moon, and then down to the darkest areas of the world."

"Hm… wow." Eddy's brother said. "My bro's gone through a lot of interesting things, hasn't he?"

"Yup." She said.

"Goombella!" Goombirro's voice shouted from somewhere within halls.

Goombella got up from her seat. "Coming." She said before rushing down the halls.

* * *

"….whoa." Bloo said as the film ended. His mouth was left wide open, even after the last of the film ran out, leaving a flickering light on the projector.

"Neat, huh?" Goo asked. She turned the lights in the room back on and turned off the 16mm.

"…that was amazing." Bloo said. "Hard to believe some kids went on a trip like that."

"…you know…" Goo started. "Nowthatthestarsareheremaybeallofthatstuffwillhappenheretoo?"

"I can't believe that one kid, though. That kid with the firepower! He's like a super hero or something!" Bloo shouted.

"Yeah, sort of." Goo said.

"And now it's like we're a part of the story!" Bloo shouted. "Goo, make sure you get the entire battle tomorrow when _I_ bravely face those guys and show 'em who's boss!"

"That aught to be good." Goo said with a slight snicker as she packed away the camera.

"You'll see, Goo!" Bloo shouted. "I'll save the entire house, and then Foster'll have to make me friend of the month for sure!"

"Yeah, keep dreaming." Goo said.

The door to the room slowly creaked open. Double D, Vivian, and Eduardo jr walked into the room.

"We're staying for the night." Double D said. "All of us."

"Cool." Bloo said.

"Me too." Go said. "'causeItoldmymomIwasgoingtospendthenight-"

"Goo!" Bloo shouted.

"Oh, I'm doing it again, huh?" She asked.

"Yup." Bloo responded.

Double D looked around. "Have any of you seen Mac?"

"He's back in my room." Bloo said. "After he head about the star, he won't let the darned thing out of his sight."

"He's smart." Double D said.

"Now more then ever, it's important he does so. Think about it. It's one of the 7 most powerful items in both of our dimensions." Vivian said.

"You would know." Bloo said. "You were you were there when they were made, weren't you?"

Vivian nodded silently.

"She was, but her memories about her past prior to our adventure seem to have been erased." Double D said.

"That's not helpful." Goo said.

"Hey, it's not her fault." Double D stated.

"I didn't say it was." Goo said.

"Ok, ok, let's chill. Back to how we're going to protect this house." Eduardo jr said.

"Right." Double D said. "Hm… maybe we should go and tell this to Mac, too."

"I'm right here." Mac said suddenly. They all turned and spotted Mac standing at the door, with a duffel back. The bag was glowing green, showing them all he had the star in it.

"Mac… I know this day has been pretty tough on you." Double D said. "…but we all got to pull together if we want to make sure this works."

"I know." Mac said. "In fact, I was trying to make a plan."

He sat down at a chair and placed a paper on it. The paper had blueprints of the outer perimeter of the property.

"The entremosaurus cages are here." Mac said, pointing to a smaller cadge, that was a ways northeast of the house. "The only way to get to the cadge is by one path, because the rest are walls."

"I see." Double D said. "So you propose we make a blockade there to make sure they can't get to the monsters?"

"Right." Mac said. "If they don't have monsters, it's going to be hard for them to break in."

"Mac, I knew you'd pull through!" Bloo shouted.

"Yeah, way to go!" Goo shouted, holding up a hand for a high-five. Mac, however didn't give one back but instead shook his head. "There's a bit more too it then just simply guarding the cadge. Now, I don't know how much knowledge Masque has about this place, but Terrance only knows about two entrances, the front door, and the back entrance."

"So we got to block the front and back door." Vivian said. "No problem."

"There's 6 of us. We just have to divide into groups of two." Mac said.

Eduardo jr struck a confident pose. "Well, since my dad, Vivian and I are the strongest-"

"Uh oh, no way!" Bloo shouted. "_I'm_ the strongest!"

Mac and Goo both chuckled under the breath. "I created you, Bloo, I know just how strong you are." Mac said.

"Well, um…" Bloo looked around, as if in a literal search for a comeback. After that, he simply turned toward Mac and stuck out his tongue.

"…anyway." Eduardo jr started.

"Since Eduardo jr, Vivian, and myself have the most experience fighting, we'll lead out groups." Double D said. "I can guard the front door."

"I'll guard the back." Eduardo jr said.

"Then I guess I'm going to block the cadges." Vivian said.

"Double D, I would like to go with you." Mac said.

"I'll go and head with Vivian." Goo said.

"Aw, I wanted to go with Double D!" Boo shouted.

"Sorry, you'll have to go with Eduardo jr." Double D said. Bloo turned towards Eduardo jr, who was waving his hand as he gave a grin.

"Don't worry." Eduardo jr said. "I don't bite… though I do gulp sometimes."

Bloo's eyes widened. "Just don't try anything funny, got it?"

"Only if you don't, Blooey." Eduardo jr said.

Bloo growled. "My name isn't Blooey, it's _Bloo_."

"Whatever you say, _Blooey_." Eduardo jr taunted.

"Big talk coming from a thing with such a big nose and lousy haircut." Bloo said.

They both growled and looked ready to attack one another. "WHY YOU-"

"STOP IT!" Double D and Mac both shouted.

Both of them stopped and turned toward Double D.

"Is this anyway to behave knowing the entire house is in serous danger?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, Bloo, calm down!" Mac shouted.

"Ok…" both Bloo and Eduardo jr said in defeat.

There was much more silence now. "Let's get ready to sleep." Double D said. "We have to wake up an hour before the sun rises to be prepared."

* * *

It was about 2 in the morning when the light switched on in Bloo's room. Wilt slid out from under his bed. Being tall enough, he reached Eduardo on the top bunk, and shook him a little.

"…Chewy, it's early." Eduardo said weakly rolling about in his bed.

"It's not Chewy, it's me." Wilt said. "Get up, hurry."

"Ok, ok, soy awake!" Eduardo said.

Wilt placed a finger in front of his mouth. "Shh… c'mon, we can't wake Bloo."

He walked toward Coco and gave her a nudge. She at first gave a quiet purr, then opened her eyes. "Coco?" She asked.

""C'mon." Wilt said. Eduardo jr slowly jumped down from the high bunk bed. The three of them quickly walked out of the room, and shut the door behind them.

"Wilt, where are we going?" Eduardo asked.

"We're going to go carry out the plan."

* * *

"AHHHH!"

"Hey, keep it down out there!" a voice shouted from within the rooms.

"Sorry." Eddy replied. Though it had been hours, Eddy was now completely lost in the house."

"Darn it, where is he." eddy asked. He has completely forgotten the others and didn't even realize he was lost. All he cared about at this point was finding Jib at all costs.

"There's got to be some sort of clue." he said. He looked toward the door right next to him. "But where am I going to find…"

Eddy's voice droned away into a shocked silence. Dead ahead of him was a door with a sign on the door:

"Jib"

Though to Eddy's immediate dismay, there was yet another sign on the door:

"Do not Enter."

"Weird, most of the other rooms do have that." Eddy said. "What gives? What kind of secret do they have behind this door?"

Eddy reached for the knob and gave it a quick turn. Nothing. Unlike every other room in the house, this door was locked.

"I was so close!" he shouted.

Though in the next instant, he snapped his fingers his face resuming to it's normal smirk.

"I got it! I'll just wait here until he comes out!" Eddy shouted. He spun and sat down on the floor. "Am I a genius or what?"

"Quiet!" everyone from every room all shouted.

* * *

There was a sudden rustling sound from outside. Herriman, who was up very late in his office filing paper, looked out of his open window. All he could see were the woods outside and the breeze whipping against his curtains.

"Silly me." Herriman said. "I must be hearing things."

As if on cue, there was the sound of leaves outside brushing against one another. This time, the noise had caught his attention. "Oh, of all of the things to deal with that this hour." he stated.

Herriman hopped to the window and peered into the darkness, watching as a the dark leaves wove back and forth. "Hello?"

_CRUNCH!_

Herriman was now at full alert. He reached for a lantern that was hanging on a nearby wall. He quickly took another candle and lit the lantern up with the small little fire. He then set all of his papers down on the table and proceeded to hp toward the door and then out of his room.

He proceeded back toward the foyer and walked out of the main door to arrive onto the front porch. It was almost pitch back outside, save for all of cars brought by the heroes, which reflected a little bit of moonlight.

He fearlessly walked down the steps and onto the driveway.

"This is so wasteful." he commented.

There was no more sounds now, except for the crickets chirping outside, and the occasional car which would speed on past.

"Hello?" he called again.

_"Sh…" _he could hear come from within the woods.

"What's this?" Herriman asked. "Why, It's against the rules to trespass!" Herriman shouted. By mere outrage, he continued to walk away from the front yard and towards the woods.

Herriman could feel the woods beginning to resist his arrival: the branches and leaves pushed him back with every step, blocking his pathways. Nonetheless, Herriman pressed forth.

He looked back and saw he had already gone a ways from the house. It looked like nothing more then a shadow in the night sky. The breeze was unnaturally chilly that evening, giving an immediate sense on insecurity.

"Hello?" he called again nervously.

There was another sound, the snapping of twigs in the woods. Whatever it was that was creeping about the property, it was very close.

"Listen…" Herriman said nervously. "I am the president of the house, and I… decree…" his voice was becoming quieter as more sounds could be heard, even closer. "…that he or she… who… passes around… here will be… …um… alerted to the authorities…"

The sounds came once again. This time, it was right next to him. Herriman gave out a surprised gasp. "Oh!"

"Stop your sniveling." a dark voice said casually from within the woods.

Herriman gasped. "AHH, who's there?"

From behind a tree, two figures suddenly jumped from behind the trees. They quickly revealed their faces.

"Terrance, it's you." Herriman said, upon seeing Terrance in the candlelight.

"Don't forget me." Masque said.

"Ah, it's you as well!" Herriman shouted. "What do you want with Foster's?"

"You should know, you overgrown rat!" Masque shouted. Herriman gasped walked away slowly.

"I'll have you both arrested, do you understand?" Herriman asked.

"I don't think you'll be able to do anything, old hare." Masque said. "You're not as lively as you were when we last met, you know."

"And you're just as despicable as ever!" Herriman shouted. "But I am going to put a stop to you here and now!" he shouted. Herriman quickly swung his lantern. "You fiend!"

Masque simply rose his hand and caught the lantern as it swung. "Stop your failing, old man!" Masque shouted. He forced Herriman to lower his arm, until the lantern was hanging at his side.

Masque turned toward Terrance. "It's a good thing we came early, or this one would have tipped them all off. Good thing we can take care of him once and for all."

Terrance only nodded.

"Did you bring the suitcase?" Masque asked.

"Yup." Terrance said. He moved his hands from behind his back and reveal and old leather case. Masque gave a chuckle and took the case from Terrance.

"What do you have there?" Herriman asked.

"…oh, this?" Masque asked. He took the box and quickly opened it up, for Herriman to see.

"Oh dear, not that! Don't do that!" Herriman shouted, to the point where he was pleading.

"Don't worry, you old rat." Masque said. He closed the case and placed it on the ground. "I plan to end your life different then I plan to end _theirs_." Masque reached for the tip of his mask. "…it was a pleasure seeing you again, old man."

"Wait!" Herriman shouted. "What are you-"

With a swift movement, masque grabbed the edge of his mask and ripped it off his face. There was a disturbing high-pitched cackling as Herriman was left, looking right at Masque's unguarded face.

In the same instant, Herriman released the lantern from his stiffened hands. The metal shell smashed against the ground, an the quick breeze quickly washed away the light, enveloping the area in darkness.

* * *

The clock in the foyer struck 4 AM. At the exact same time, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco reached the entrance to the hallway.

"So, what are we doing here?" Eduardo asked.

Wilt looked down the hall. "This is the hall where Frankie and Madame Foster sleep."

"Si." Eduardo said. "…pero, why are we here?" he asked.

"Well, you see." Wilt said. "Masque wants to get to Frankie at dawn. All we got to do is stay here and guard this hall, and he won't be able to get to her."

"Coco?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, that's it?" Eduardo asked. "That's _it?"_

"…yeah." Wilt said. "I few do anything else, the others will know we're onto them."

"Looks like we made in just in time." Eduardo said. "Mira!"

They looked out of a window, and saw the horizon was changing color, from a dark blue to a purple.

"The sun's rising." Wilt said.

"Coco coco." Coco chirped.

"He'll be here any minute now." Wilt said. "Let's get ready."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _The battle begins next time! What will happen? Unfortunately, you'll have to wait just a little while longer, but I assure you it won't all be in one chapter. Until then, though, please review!_


	15. Chapter 15: Battle! Foster’s Fate!

**Author's Notes: **_Alright, the next chapter is here! A lot less action then I had intended for this chapter to have, but I think it's still got it's share of it. Not much else left to say, other then: enjoy!_

Chapter 15: Battle! Foster's Fate!

Slowly yet ominously, the sun arose at the eastern horizon. The trees blew in the calm easterly breezes, the leaves performing their routine dances in the calm air winds. The atmosphere joined with the sound of birds tweeting and the distant humming of cars.

Double D and Mac stood outside, on the front porch.

"…Hey, Double D… do you really think we have a chance against these guys?" Mac asked.

"I believe so." Double D said confidently. "So far, I have yet to see Masque or Terrance use any special ability or fighting style. In terrorize that a few fire spells might do the trick."

Double D reached into the deepest corners of his own pockets, to reveal the same shiny relic he had with him. This time, however, it seemed to attached to another item. It looked like a piece of blue cloth, long and looped to form a ring.

"Double D, why do you have the Eye of Wisdom on that headband?" Mac asked.

"I'm used to fighting like this." Double D stated, placing the headband on his head so that the Eye of Wisdom was on his forehead, over his trademark sock hat.

He stood in a fighting position, with his right arm outstretched ahead and his left gripping his right arm. "I'm ready for them." He looked down to Mac. "And are you ready?"

Mac nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Vivian was in a similar position, standing directly in front of the cage. Goo was directly behind her. She had brought the 16mm along with her. 

"You all set?" Goo asked.

"I suppose so." Vivian said.

Goo looked up into the sunrise. "They'll be here any second now."

"Well, if Bloo was right." Vivian said.

* * *

Eduardo jr gave a slightly annoyed face. He looked back up at Bloo, who was poised atop him. "What's the point of this?" 

"Trust me." Bloo said. "It's all a part of the big plan I made."

Eduardo jr growled. "Well, this plan of yours better work, or I'm going to-"

Bloo got off Eduardo jr. He reached a nearby trashcan and flipped it upside down directly in front of the back door. "Stand on it."

Eduardo jr hopped onto the top of the can, and watched as Bloo stood on top of the questioning Yoshi.

"What are you trying to do?" Eduardo jr asked.

Bloo looked around for a few seconds. "Ok, we got just enough time to get ready."

Bloo reached down and quickly grabbed what appeared to be a top hat.

"Bloo, what are you doing?"

Bloo finished adjusting the top of his hat and looked back down at Eduardo jr. "Eduardo jr, you're so naïve. Why don't you just sit back and let _me_ handle it? Trust me."

He grabbed a big brown coat. "And Frankie said she was going to burn these before. Good thing she forgot."

* * *

"Wow, you were right." Terrance said, looking over at Masque. Both of them were still in the woods, peering back at the house. Mac and Double D were visibly standing on the porch. Double D still had the same fighting pose while Mac remained still with both fists at his sides. 

"Do those guys think I didn't realize they found out?" Masque asked. "I knew Bloo overheard us yesterday."

"You did? I mean…. of course, yeah!" Terrance shouted. "Er, yeah…"

"So I gave them…" Masque gave a snicker. "I gave them the wrong plan!"

"No way, you mean we're not going to attack them?" Terrance asked.

"No, we are." Masque said. He peered toward the cages in the back. "…just at a different angle."

He turned toward Terrance. "Now before we start, are you sure you took care of the old hare?"

"Yeah, he ain't goin' anywhere for a while." Terrance said.

"Good." Masque said. "Terrance, the weakest defense they have is at the back door. You know how to fight Bloo, and that yoshi creature can't be that hard. I don't care how or what you do, I just want them gone. From there, the backside of the house will be exposed. I'll automatically release the extremosaurus and have it ready at that point. From that exposed area, it can break into the house and we'll be all set."

"You got it." Terrance said.

"Well, get going!" Masque said.

Terrance gave an excited look. "Ok, I'm going!"

With that, Terrance gave his usual wicked laugh and rushed right toward the house with his hands outstretched forward.

Masque watched with his evil grin. _"Just think."_

He rose his hand and grabbed the edge of his mask. "Any minute, I'll finally be able to take this thing off. Then they'll all be sorry for what they did… especially Frankie!"

Masque held a small remote control in his hand, with a series of buttons on it. He reached the top one first, with a simple number marked "1". Slowly, he pushed the button, which responded with a green glow from the remote.

* * *

Vivian and Goo were both surprised by the sudden sound of a series of mechanical beeping sounds. They turned back and watched the door of the cage, with a green light on it's side. With the sound of internal locks being undone one by one, the door began to shake. 

"The cage is opening by itself!" Goo shouted.

The door suddenly exploded open, as a bit of dust and smoke shot from the interior. Shards of metal flew everywhere, making sounds like nails as they struck the earth.

From the interior, a pair of red, glaring, glowing eyes were starring back at them. There was a loud growing from the interior of the cage, followed by a series of loud thuds.

"It's getting out!" Goo shouted.

Vivian rushed in front of Goo and held out both hands in defense. Both began to glow red, as she prepared for an opening attack.

From within the chamber, an enormous monster began to crawl out, shaped like an enormous cannonball that loomed overhead. On either of it's sides, black beaded legs began to walk, similar in fashion to an ant. With each step came a metallic clang. It reached closer and closer. Goo was at this point, keeping a distance while Vivian remained still.

The creature walked closer and closer to them.

Goo pointed at the leviathan, jabbering a series of incoherent words. She was also shaking, and looked absolutely terrified at what stood before her.

As the great beast got closer to them, it revealed it's great mouth, adorn with fangs and with as tall as Goo was.

Vivian twirled around, her hands creating cascading streams of red light as she did. She stopped abruptly and punched her hands out forward.

**"Flar-"**

"NO!"

Vivian gasped and lowered her hands, which suddenly stopped glowing. She turned around and spotted Goo, who still looked horrified.

"What is it?" Vivian asked.

"That thing!" Goo shouted. "The extremosaurus is also known as the Cannonball monster! Each and everyone one of those black beads of it's legs are filled with gunpowder! If you attack it with fire, you'll clear out the whole area!"

Vivian gasped. "Then how do we fight if I can't use my spells?"

"Gimme a sec, let me try to think of something." Goo said. "Just make sure this thing doesn't get past you!"

"Right." Vivian said. "But I-"

She was suddenly interrupted as one of it's great swinging metallic legs struck her at full force. Vivian gave out a loud cry as she spiraled in the air. She hit a nearby tree, causing it to snap and break down on the spot as she also crashed into the ground.

Vivian hadn't realized it at the time, but her red and white hat flew off her head and into the breeze. Her long pink hair now flowed freely in the wind, but her front curls remained still, keeping her eyes concealed at all times.

Vivian sighed and slowly placed her hands on the ground in an attempt to get back upright.

"VIVIAN!"

Vivian could hear Goo screaming for her. Vivian watched helplessly as the massive monster held Goo in one of it's arms, raising her high above the field.

Vivian gave a frown. "Oh perfect." She watched as Goo was being thrown and tossed about in the air.

"What do I do?" Vivian asked. "If I hit it with one of my spells, I'll just blow up the area, and without my powers I'm not that strong."

"Just do something!" Goo shouted, before continuing her screaming.

Vivian slowly approached the monster. "Think. How do you disable a living walking time bomb?" she asked herself.

* * *

Bloo looked up, listening to the increasing sound of Terrance's laughter. "Hurry, hurry, he's almost here!" 

"Bloo, it's so obvious this won't work!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"Hey, unless you want to come up with the plans, then trust _me_."

Terrance came to a stop right in front of the back door. "What the…"

Standing before the back door was a tall figure wearing a brown overcoat. This one must have been as tall as a story and a half in total length, from the bottom of the overcoat which reached the floor and the top of the high black top hat. This one also had a moustache, and his face was blue.

"This isn't going to work." Eduardo jr whispered from within the coat.

"It hasn't failed me yet." Bloo said, looking back down from the top of this disguise.

"Who the heck are you?" Terrance asked.

The top of this man was awkwardly tilting to and fro, whereas the feet stayed perfectly in place.

"Hello." Bloo said in a manufactured lower voice. "My name is Orlando. Nice to meet you."

Eduardo jr groaned. "Of all the stupid-"

"Uh, hey Orlando." Terrance said.

"See, Eduardo jr?" Bloo asked. "Pure genius."

"What are you doing here?" Terrance asked.

"I am here to see my darling, Frankie." Orlando said. "So I'm waiting here at the door… for Frankie."

"Have you seen a short Blue blob or an ugly dinosaur thing anywhere?" Terrance asked.

Eduardo jr growled. "Why that-"

"Hey Orlando." Terrance interrupted. "Your stomach is talking."

Bloo glared back. "Uh, yeah. I have a… uh… medical condition… and my stomach talks to me when I'm… hungry."

"Uh, oh yes." Eduardo jr said. "So _hungry_."

Terrance could only look back with a raised eyebrow. "You're weird, Orlando."

"You're no prize either." Bloo replied, accidentally dropping the accent.

"What was that?" Terrance asked.

"Oh!" Bloo gasped. He lowered his voice again, but replied sheepishly: "What I mean… is, uh… you're not a…"

Terrance walked toward Orlando, stomping on the ground as he did, until he was right in Bloo's face. "You look familiar."

Orlando bent backwards strangely, where he was leaning about 45 degrees back, but his feet still remained perfectly still.

"I can't bend like this." Eduardo jr commented.

"You know what, I think I know who you are." Terrance said.

"Uh oh." Bloo said softly.

"You're Bloo's uncle or something!" Terrance said.

Bloo starred back for a second, before resuming his usual disguise voice. "Why yes, I am Bloo's uncle. And wow, how great an upstanding Bloo is. He's a fine and wonderful kid."

Eduardo jr stuck his tongue out and let out a small groan.

"Wow, you must be hungrier then I thought." Terrance said.

"Well, standing for Frankie right here… for two years works up an appetite." Bloo said, trying desperately to search for more excuses.

"…wow, two years?" Terrance asked.

"Yup." Bloo responded. "I am… famished!"

It was about then that Bloo noticed that his faux moustache was beginning to slip away.

"Psst." he whispered quietly._ "PSST!"_

"What?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Fix my mustache." Bloo responded.

"Argh." Eduardo jr replied. He rose one of his noticeably small and green colored arm (as opposed to Bloo's blue face) and quickly adjusted the moustache.

"…dude, you're pretty weird." Terrance said. "Where are you from?"

"Orlando." Bloo said simply. "You know, that… place?"

"Orlando from Orlando?" Terrance asked.

"Bloo, why don't we just fight the guy?" Eduardo jr whispered.

"Shut up!" Bloo exclaimed. He kicked Eduardo jr on the head.

"OW!" Eduardo jr shouted back.

"Uh dude… are you ok?" Terrance asked.

"Yeah, just a stomach ache." Bloo said.

"I'll give you an ache alright." Eduardo jr said quietly.

"Look, pal!" Terrance said. "I'm supposed to have a fight between Bloo and Eduardo jr. If neither of them are here, then I'm just gonna have to fight you."

"Bring it on, pimple-face!" Bloo shouted.

"I thought the point was not to fight." Eduardo jr said.

"And _we're_ not fighting." Bloo said. "_Orlando_ is."

"How can _Orlando_ if he's stuck in place?" Eduardo jr said, mentioning the fact that the two of them were standing on top of a trash can.

"With this…" Bloo said, stuffing a skateboard into the overcoat behind his back.

Eduardo jr quickly placed the skateboard under the can. Instantly, "Orlando" began to sway to and forth.

"You better know what you're doing." Eduardo jr said. He made fists, though his strangely short hands wobbled about from the tall figure.

Terrance went in for the first strike, giving out a loud growl as he did.

* * *

Eddy awoke to the sound of footsteps. He opened his eyes slowly. He had spent all night sleeping beside Jib's door. "Aha, I got you now." Eddy said. 

But before he could even get up, the door flung open, until it slammed into Eddy and forced him behind the wall. Eddy gave a weak and tired groan from behind the wall. "…bro, I think your cologne made me black out again…" he groaned from behind the door.

Eddy could hear the sound of hurried footsteps rushing down the hall. The shortest of the Eds gave snicker and forced the door out of his face. "I gotcha at last!"

He ran down the hallways, giving off his usual maniacal laughter.

"I got you now!" he called out.

Eddy reached the end of the hallway, were a series of stairs greeted him. He rushed up the stairs, stomping up them as he did. At the top, he kicked the door open, revealing the roof. Of course, he saw nobody but the empty, high-perched balcony that he stood on.

Eddy looked around. "I know you're here, Jib! Come on out!"

"AHHHHH!" he heard the scream from the distance.

Eddy walked over to the roof's edge, and peered down. Behind the house, he spotted the enormous cannonball monster holding Goo with Vivian nearby, and closer to the house, a strange tall blue man in an overcoat battling with Terrance.

"What the…"

Eddy suddenly felt a strong punch against his face. He gave a shout of his own, spiraling in the air, which came to an end at the railing. He slid down the sides and came to a halt on the ground, with his face now a bit red from the attack.

"Ok Jib, you want to fight? Bring it on!" Eddy called out.

His feet suddenly flew to the left, and he quickly lost balance. Eddy was thrown onto the floor, landing headfirst on the stone tiles.

"Hey!" Eddy called out, getting back on his feet. "I can't even see you! You're cheating!"

Again, he felt himself tossed into the air, giving another scream as he did. He landed on the roof, slamming his head against the railing, resulting in a loud ringing noise. Eddy reached for his face, which now had a few scratches.

"What's your problem?" Eddy asked, slowly getting back up. "What do you want from me?"

Eddy was suddenly lifted off the ground by his collar, making him look as if he were levitating in the air. His feet were flailing, but his arms were both restrained by something.

"Can't we just work this out?" Eddy asked.

He was risen a bit higher in the air now.

"I'll take that as a no." Eddy said. Eddy quickly kicked in front of him. Though there was no sound, he felt the grip on him release suddenly, giving eddy enough time to land on the floor safely.

"So, you're not invincible." Eddy said. "Alright, get ready, Jib! You're goin' down!"

* * *

"So, you decided to show at last." Masque said. 

He now stood directly in front of both Double D and Mac.

"Mac, behind me." Double D said. Mac nodded and walked behind Double D.

"You may already know, but I have already released the Extremosaurus beast. After it takes care of two annoyances, it's going to break right into the house. And as you already know, Bloo and Eduardo jr are probably already been defeated by Terrance."

"Well, I suppose everyone need to believe in their little fantasies." Double D said. "Why are you here?"

"I thought it was obvious by now." Masque said. "Your reputation isn't asgreat as I heard it."

"My reputation?" Double D asked. "You mean you've heard of me?"

"Well of course. You are, after all, a legend on another world." Masque said, walking a bit closer to the stairs.

_"…how can he know me?" _Double D thought. _"I never revealed my past adventure until yesterday… but how can he know?"_

Double D glanced at Masque once again. _"Is it possible he actually came from the same world as Mario and the others?"_

"Well, I'm glad I have your attention at least." Masque commented.

_"One thing's for sure." _Double D thought. _"If I am ever going to get the answers, I'll have to get that mask off him!"_

Double D held out both of his hands as he took a few steps forth. Masque was at this point, at the foot of the stairs to the balcony, while Double D was at the top. Any closer and they would have been in physical contact.

"…kid… you don't know what you're getting into." Masque said.

"I don't care what is either." Double D said. "But I won't allow it."

"Let's see how you like it when the entire house comes crashing down on you!" Masque shouted.

Double D had finally had enough. He pushed with both of his hands: **"Fire!"**

Masque watched as small sparks appeared at Double D's hands, which quickly erupted into a large flame. It shot outwards, headed right for Masque.

Masque dodged to the right, letting the fire fly past, headed upward and over the street, and continuing it's flight over some of the houses until it vanished into the horizon.

"Oh wow." Double D said. "I never realized what range that attack had."

Masque continued to stand there, not the least bit hurt or surprised.

Double D quickly ran down the stairs and stopped at the feet, leaving Mac behind. Double D pointed one of his fingers. _"Perhaps a stronger attack with less range."_

**"Fireball!"**

A smaller ball of fire flew from his right hand. Masque didn't say anything, more then simply dodging to the right. The ball flew away and proceeded further and further past Masque.

Double D replied with a grin, before giving a quick 360, repositioning his right arm to an angle in the process. It replied by glowing stronger then before.

The ball of fire he shot was now making a turn in the air, to the complete surprise of Mac. It spun in the air, until it made a perfect U turn, headed back toward Masque yet again.

Masque seemed to already known it was going to occur. He laughed and again dodged to the right. The ball of fire missed Masque again, and was now flying back toward Double D. He wasn't able to stop the attack in time.

The ball of fire hit Double D, sending him off and into the air. He passed Mac and slammed into the front door, thankfully not opening it as he struck the door.

Mac rushed toward Double D. "Are you alright?"

Double D nodded and quickly got back up. "How did you know how to do that?"

Masque began to walk up the steps of the patio. "I am familiar with all your attacks. I have learned them all."

"How did you learn them?" Double D asked.

"I learned them after I was taught these techniques from the very best." Masque said. "For example, you tend to fight with both arms outwards."

Masque imitated Double D by putting out both arms. "This seems to be your main fighting position, because it gives you ample positioning for both attack and defense. You also tent to use this whenever you conjure a shield or a close range attack."

He withdrew his left arm and pointed with his right.

"And that's your stance for a long range attack, such as your main spell." Masque said.

"Tell me:" Double D demanded. "Who do you call the best? How can they know my style of fighting?"

Masque reached the stop step, with his right index finger pointed at Double D. "I'll tell you after I burn down the building!"

A few sparks began to form at his fingertip, with a strange red glow which lit up the area.

**"Fire!"**

A suddenly eruption of blaze shot from his fingertip, to the complete surprise of both Double D and Mac. Double D rushed and held up both hands.

**"Flame Shield!"**

Double D's circular disk made of fire appeared before him, just in time for the fire that Masque shot to become absorbed into the shield. There was a loud fizzing noise as the two fire attacks struck one another, until both were quickly gone.

"Double D!" Mac shouted in worry. "How did he do that?"

"We seem to have the same powers!" Double D shouted. "But how?"

Masque was oddly missing as the fire vanished. Where he once stood, nothing remained.

"Where'd he go?" Mac asked, looking both left and right.

"I don't know." Double D said.

"Hyah!" came Masque's call.

Edd looked upward and spotted Masque performing a drop kick right on him, with his foot lit aflame.

Double D knew if he landed, he'd torch the entire porch. Double D didn't even try to dodge or deflect for the sake of the house. He spread his arms out and prepared himself for the kick.

It was a quick attack. Double D was thrown backward, down the stairs and into the main yard.

"Easy prey." Masque said. He turned back to face Mac. "…Hello Mac. Oh wow, it's been a while. Look how tall you've grown."

"What do you mean?" Mac asked, blocking the door to the house. Masque's dark figure loomed over Mac, casting a shadow over the small, 8 year old boy.

"I seem to recall you from a while ago. How's your mom?" Masque asked. "Your brother at least seems to be doing fine."

Mac found Masque to be too personal. "What do you want?"

"Just to catch up on old times, Mac." Masque said.

"I don't know who you are." Mac said. "But don't bring my family into this."

"Mac, your family in the reason I'm here in the first place. I don't think I'd be how I am today without them." Masque said.

"If it's my family, then why are you here at Foster's?" Mac asked.

"It's also about them." Masque said. "I'll explain more…" he rose both of his hands, and placed them both on Mac's head. They both began to give ominous red glows as Mac struggled to break free. "… at your funeral."

**"Fireball!"** Double D called out in the distance.

Masque turned in time to see a fireball come into contact with his face. Masque gave a shout in surprise and let go of Mac. Double D dismissed the fire attack from afar.

Masque looked back at Double D with a now singed mask. "…alright, it's more then apparent I won't get anywhere until I deal with you."

Masque jumped from the top of the stairs, with a boost of fire from his feet in crease his jump. He landed a few years away from the house, right beside Double D.

"You've crossed the line, Masque." Double D said. "And I plan on solving all of your mysteries before this battle is over."

"Well then, kid." Masque said, getting in a battle stance. "Our powers are equal. Let's just see who's plans are better… yours… or mine!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_That's it for about now. I got this chapter done a little faster then I thought I was going to make it done. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. _

_By the way, for those of you who don't get the whole "Orlando" thing, it's a disguise that Bloo tends to use a lot, so I figured, why not? I plan to have more action scenes in the future. Until then, please review!_


	16. Chapter 16: Orlando’s Surprise

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry for the long delay yet again, everyone! I have, at long last, completed my latest of chapters, covering more of the battle! I am not quite sure if I have added too much action in this one, so I'll leave that up to the reader. Without any further ado to the story, please enjoy!_

Chapter 16: Orlando's Surprise

"Oof!"

Eddy flew to the side once more, slamming into the rails, which replied with an echoing clang.

The smallest of the Eds didn't have nearly enough time to move again. Jib seemed to have grabbed him again, as Eddy was quickly up (literally), and tossed clear across the area, crashing into the rail on the other side of the roof.

_"Well, now I know why he was kept in that off-limits room." _Eddy thought. He peered back up and still spotted nobody.

"Ok, Eddy." Eddy reminded himself. "It's nothing new. It's just like old times when I battled other guys… only I'm on a roof… and fighting hand-to-hand with thin air. How stupid is this?"

Eddy was slammed across the face, not hard enough to send him airborne, but enough to inform him that Jib was very serious at this point.

"This is cheating, Jib!" Eddy pointed at a random direction thin air.

He realized he had pointed in the complete incorrect direction. From behind him, he was suddenly lifted up into the air.

"HELP ME!"

* * *

"Easy, easy goes!" Bloo shouted, still in Orlando's voice.

Bloo and Eduardo jr were still trying to maintain balance as they stood on top of the trash can and skateboard, all of the while doing everything that they could to hide it all under the trench coat.

"I'll give you easy!" Terrance shouted, going in for the punch.

Bloo tried to dodge the blow by leaning backwards, only to discover just how far he was able to bend. Though he lost his balance and fell over, Eduardo jr kept him held up. As the result, Bloo's head did a 135 backward, but without the rest of his body flinching a bit as Terrance's fist passed overhead.

"How did you do that?" Terrance asked.

"Amazing flexibility." Orlando replied. "I'm just awesome like that."

"Awful is more like it." Eduardo jr stated.

"Say one more thing, dork-asaur, and I'll-" Bloo stated, but was interrupted by Terrance.

"And who are _you _calling a dork-asaur?" Terrance asked.

"Defense, I need defense." Bloo whispered.

Eduardo jr held out his two arms, very small ones that made the sleeves, up to the elbows, protrude, and the rest of the sleeve limp. What was meant to be a punch resulted in a quiet little slap made by the swinging of the empty sleeve. Terrance replied with an "Ohh!" as his face was smacked by the sleeve.

"A wise guy, huh?" Terrance asked.

"Not good." Bloo said, realizing that the attack had no effect.

Terrance grabbed Orlando by the collar of the overcoat.

"Evasion tactics, man, evasion!" Bloo shouted.

"Will you shut up already?" Terrance asked.

Eduardo jr made a sudden tilt to the left, causing Bloo to shout. Terrance, who was still gripping onto them, felt himself being taken along with them. They rolled on the ground a little bit, until coming to a stop against the wall.

"Dude, what the-" Terrance asked. His response was being thrown to the ground.

* * *

Double D now stood in front of the front porch, and Mac remained blocking the door. Masque was now stationed in the front area of the property, near the gate.

Both of them stood there, poised at one another.

"I have heard of your techniques before." Masque said. "Each and every one of them."

Double D didn't respond to Masque's comment, being too curious to do anything other then listen.

"I know that your able to manipulate fire spells by altering words or phrases." Masque said. "So I have formed some of my own spells."

Double D was unable to determine what kind of spell he had, so he instantly placed both of his hands outwards. _"Whatever action he does, I'll have to counter it with a shield."_

As opposed to the usual fighting style, Masque held both of his fists at his sides. Both the eyeholes of the mask and his fists were glowing red, sparks appearing at his feet.

"What kind of power is this?" Double D asked.

Masque was now facing directly at Double D.

**"Blaze-Double!"**

Double D watched as his entire body began to glow red. Masque was surrounded by fire, making him look like a human inferno. He suddenly growled and rushed toward Double D.

Double D immediately held both of his hands outward, directed toward Masque's figure.

**"Flame Shield!"**

Double D's fire spell appeared directly before him. He awaited the impact that Masque conjured up. …and he awaited further and further.

Double D reopened his eyes. With a single wave, the shield vanished into the air. He looked back upon where Masque stood.

Though to his sheer surprise, as opposed to simply spotting Masque, he saw a couple dozen new figures. All of them were completely red and glowing. They all looked exactly like Masque, standing in the exact same idled position. Double D lowered his hands in shock.

"…what is this?" he asked.

Each and everyone of the clones laughed evilly, in the exact same tone. The confused fire-caster stood completely still all of the while, as Mac, who was at this point, at the end of the porch, standing with an agape mouth.

_"…this is a new kind of spell." _Edd thought. _"It seems to give him the ability to create clones of himself! But are they all him, or is only one of them the true Masque?"_

All of the clones suddenly rushed toward Edd. Double D was surprised to see them attack so early and without warning. He raised both arms outward.

**"Firehand!"**

Double D's hands lit aflame. He turned them both to fists, and pushed outward. As he punched, his fist became engulfed within a fireball. The strike hit one of the many clones. The clone quickly gave a grunt, followed by an explosion. It's body almost instantly turned to sparks and vanished into the air upon impact.

He turned back and saw the legions of enemies that were still waiting.

_"Ok…" _Double D thought. _"1 vs. 23. I suppose I'll have to defy probabilities."

* * *

_

"Had enough, _Terry?" _Orlando asked, while towering above the fallen bully.

Terrance was breathing heavily at this point.

"Awesome!" Eduardo jr said. "I think we actually beat him!"

Bloo gave back a satisfied smile. "Told ya it would work."

Orlando approached Terrance, who was still on the ground at that point. He came to a stop only a few inches of Terrance's fallen body.

"At this rate, we'll save the house in time for breakfast!" Bloo said.

"Good, I'm starving." Eduardo jr stated.

To their surprise, Terrance quickly grabbed the bottom edge of the coat and gave a tug. Eduardo instantly lost his balance, causing Bloo to do the same. The skateboard almost immediately slid away from beneath them, causing Orlando to fly backward. Bloo struck the ground first, flattening the top hat on impact. Eduardo and the supporting trash can struck at the same time, producing an odd metallic noise. The skateboard's wheels were still rolling, luckily staying affixed to the odd contraption that was Orlando Bloo.

"Seriously, what the heck are you?" Terrance asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare, punk." Bloo replied, still staying in his Orlando guise.

"Can we please ditch _Orlando _and just get on with it?" Eduardo jr pleaded.

"No, Orlando must finish the fight!" Bloo shouted.

"If you are so interested in fighting, you'll quit talking to your stomach and fight already!" Terrance shouted back. Terrance got back to his feet almost immediately.

Orlando, however, seemed to have a much more difficult time getting back on his, ahem, wheels. After a few kicks from Eduardo jr, he pushed the board on the ground in an upright position and jumped with the can still attached to his feet. Up rose Orlando, from the base to the top of his head, bending as he slowly leaned up in an awkwardly elastic way.

"You're a freak." Terrance commented upon seeing Orlando prop himself up.

"You'll pay for that!" Bloo shouted back.

Eduardo jr kicked the bottom of the board, sending them flying right toward Terrace. Terrance quickly dodged to his left, as Orlando quickly skidded by. Eduardo jr lifted one of his arms outward, reaching for Terrance's shirt. After getting a firm grip, Orlando made a quick turn, holding onto Terrance like one would try to pivot on a light post. Terrance also spun, making a full 180.

Orlando released Terrance at the end of the U turn. Directed by the slippery skateboard, he then made another quick spin before coming to a stop a few feet away from Terrance with his back turned.

Terrance seized the opportunity to attack and ran directly toward Orlando. He help out a fist, and made a clean strike at his back. Eduardo jr, being in the torso area of "Orlando" gave a gasp. Bloo also have a gasp, though his was quieter, since he wasn't directly hit. Orlando did, however, skid forward. Bloo looked forward, starring at the oncoming brick wall of the house.

"Eduardo jr, heads up!" Bloo shouted.

"You're the head, you _head's up_!" Eduardo jr shouted.

BANG!

Both of them gave loud grunts as they came into contact against the wall going about a solid 8 miles an hour. Orlando quickly fell downward, giving them another impact, resulting in two more grunts and a loud band.

Bloo was breathing heavily at this point, his hat was ripped and flatter, tilted to one side. His faux moustache was at an odd angle, though luckily, Terrance didn't notice.

_"Man, I don't know how much more we can take." _Eduardo jr thought. He looked down on himself, spotting his brand new bruises and damages. He noticed that the can they were using for support was also dented, and below that, the skateboard was cracked.

"…look, it's obvious we can't beat him like this." Eduardo jr said. Bloo was only able to respond with exhausted breaths.

"…as much as you like this plan…" Eduardo jr said, taking a breath before speaking again. "…we have to divide and conquer… we can't beat him like this."

Bloo gave a weakened chuckle. "Alright, I gotcha. You gave me a new plan, Eduardo jr."

"Uh oh." Eduardo jr replied.

"No no, I really think this will work." Bloo said. "Trust me."

"What is it?" Eduardo jr asked.

"HOLD STILL!" Terrance shouted. Bloo looked up and spotted Terrance standing above them holding a fist overhead.

"Never mind, fill me in later!" Eduardo jr said.

Orlando rolled to the left just before Terrance was able to succeed with the punch. Instead, he accomplished punching the gravel below.

"OW!" Terrance shouted, waving his now-injured hand.

In the time Terrance spent, growling about his arm, Orlando jumped back upward again, and faced Terrance.

Eduardo jr reached up and quickly fixed the moustache and hat.

"Now now, let's not act like sissies." Orlando said. "Let's fight like gentlemen."

Terrance looked back and Orlando and growled. "I'll have you know, I'm the least gentle man you'll meet."

"Then I guess a fair fight is out of the question then? We can resort to cheating if we need to?" Bloo asked.

"Whatever, Orlando." Terrance said. "I don't care. All I know is that you are going down!"

With his uninjured arm, Terrance rushed toward Orlando with a battle cry.

"We need to get some distance from Terrance first!" Bloo said.

"Gotcha!" Eduardo jr said. He moved forth, making a swift movement. Terrance missed Orlando as he rushed by. The tall, overcoat figure rushed away from Terrance, headed to the other side of the yard.

"Running away from the fight?" Terrance asked. "You coward!"

"I don't understand." Eduardo jr said. "What are we doing?"

"We said we need to split up, right?" Bloo asked. "Well, that's what we're going to do."

"But why run first?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Be quiet and drive already. Trust me!" Bloo shouted.

"You are as confident as much as you are conceited, eh?" Eduardo jr asked. "Alright, alright. But this better work."

"Have some trust in me, will ya?" Bloo asked.

Orlando reached the other side of the yard after a few seconds. He turned around, making another 180, before coming to a screeching halt.

"What the heck are you doing over there?" Terrance asked.

"C'mon, _Terry_!" Bloo taunted. "If you are so high and mighty, then come and get me!"

Terrance growled, narrowing his eyes and clutching his unharmed fist. Then, with a swift move, he rushed as fast as he could run, screaming a loud battle cry as he raced toward Orlando.

"This is crazy!" Eduardo jr shouted. "We have to move!"

"No, you have to stay still!" Eduardo jr shouted. "I, on the other hand…"

Terrance was very close now, only a few feet away from Orlando.

"Alright, here I go!" Bloo shouted.

"What do you mean?" Eduardo jr asked.

To Eduardo jr's surprise, Bloo jumped from his spot, flying from the top of the overcoat at the same time that Terrance threw his punch. Instead of hitting what was Orlando's head, he punched nothing but the air, as Bloo flew and landed aside the now-decapitated Orlando.

Terrance gasped. "What the heck!"

He looked at the headless Orlando figure, and then down to Bloo, who was still wearing the moustache and hat.

"Holy crud, I punched his head off!" Terrance exclaimed.

Eduardo jr groaned. "What an idiot!"

"Not exactly, my gullible friend." Bloo said, keeping his Orlando accent intact all the while. "I have the ability to break my head off freely."

"You, you…" Terrance said, completely still. "You're a freak!"

Bloo walked toward Orlando's body. "Well, I guess I'm the freak that beat you!"

He placed his mouth toward a ripped part of the trench coat where Eduardo jr and Bloo could see one another.

"I'm sorry about this." Bloo said.

Eduardo jr gulped. "About what?"

Bloo, with a quick an sudden smack, sent the headless body of Orlando flying, going too fast on the skateboard to stop. Eduardo jr let out a terrified scream as he was sent flying into Terrance.

Terrance didn't even get the chance to be thrown backward. Instead, he was lifted upward, trapped on Orlando's body as he skidded away. Both Terrance and Eduardo jr screamed as they continued down the yard at an unstoppable pace.

"BLOOOO!" Eduardo jr shouted in both fear and frustration as they skidded away.

Bloo gave a victorious pose. "Looks like my work here is done."

* * *

Vivian looked back at the creature that was towering overhead. It still head Goo in it's possession, who was still calling for help, more desperately then ever.

Vivian knew right about then that she had formed a plan.

"Alright, hold on Goo!" Vivian shouted. "Help is on-"

"….aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA!"

Vivian looked to her right, spotting Terrance and the decapitated Orlando headed directly for her.

"What the-"

Vivian was quickly hit, being picked up by the on-coming speeding group. Vivian was now trapped in the rushing mess.

All three of them gave a loud scream for help, headed toward the woods. Beyond some patches of tree, there was a lake.

They were going too fast to jump free, and gave collective screams before all crashing into the lake.

The confused cannonball monster wondered where it's enemy had suddenly gone too, but only for a moment. It found the opportunity to reach that house, not that Vivian wasn't there to stand in it's way.

The monster began to move forward, slowly getting closer and closer to Foster's Home, carrying the helpless Goo above itself, as it marched forth.

* * *

Bloo stood firm in front of the back door. "Now that Terrance is out of the way, I'd just love to see Masque even try to get in this house."

He promptly removed his hat and fake moustache, placing both on the ground.

"I should go and tell Mac!"

Bloo began to triumphantly walk from the door and toward the front yard.

However, as he walked, he noticed a curious shadow forming in front of him. Bloo came to a stop to see the sun was blocked out by something large. The shadow was perfectly circular, making it such an odd shade.

Bloo's eyes slowly widened. "Uh oh…"

He turned around slowly, and spotted what he had hopes that he would not have seen.

Before him, approaching the house at a slow, yet sure pace, was the Cannonball Extremosaurus monster. It still held Goo in it's arm. It seemed that, at around that time, Goo had worn herself out and passed out while in the monster's arms.

"Oh no…" Bloo said nervously, peering up at the monster, which was coming closer per second, only about half a football field's length away from the house and closing. "Oh no!"

* * *

Outside of the house, the echoes of everyone's combined screams seemed to have finally been enough.

Frankie gave a growl. She slowly got out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she did.

"Oh man…" She said. In a slow, half-awake speed, she walked away from her bed and toward the window. "Who the heck do they think they are, screaming so early in the morning."

Wilt, who was still standing outside of her door with the others, whispered: "She's up."

Frankie raised an eyebrow, looking at the door. She remained in place for a few more seconds.

"I guess I'm so tired that I'm hearing things." she concluded.

Frankie walked toward her window. After a few more instants, she reached the window.

They all better have a good reason for waking me up so early in the morning.

She reached the curtain edges, and pulled them open with a swift movement. What awaited her would fully wake her up.

To the left, in the front lawn, blasts of fire flashed as Double D and Masque shouted incoherent spells at one another. To the right, there was the towering monster, gradually headed right toward the house. Scattered screams could be heard in any direction she turned.

Almost instantly, she backed away from the window. "Oh my gosh! What's happening?" she shouted.

"Good question." Wilt whispered to the others.

Frankie gasped. "I have to warn someone!"

She raced towards her door. As she did, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco ran out of the way. The door burst open, letting Frankie rush out of the door. She sprinted down the hallways without even noticing either of them.

Waiting until she was out of sight, Wilt silently motioned for the others to follow her.

She ran all the way to Mr. Herriman's office, not even bothering to knock. The door burst open, revealing a horrified 22 year old red-head.

"Herriman!" she called out.

But there was no-one in the office. Usually, the old man would be at his desk, or resting in a nearby bed. However, Mr. Herriman was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my gosh!" Frankie exclaimed. "What in the world is going on here!"

She walked toward the window, and peered out, looking for any sign of Herriman.

* * *

"As you can see, your plan has already failed." all of the Masque clones said.

"What are you talking about?" Double D asked.

"Look around you, you sock-hat _fool_!" the Masques shouted.

Double D looked to and fro. He could see the enormous Extremosaurus monster, which was at that point, dangerously close to the house. Vivian was nowhere in sight, but Goo was held captive, and seemed to be out cold. Screams came from random directions, and when he looked out one of the windows, he could see Frankie, who had just spotted everything.

"Oh no!" Double D shouted.

"It will only be a minute before my monstrous minion reaches the house." the clones all said at the same time. "As soon as it does, it wouldn't be long until the entire building falls to the ground, taking everyone inside down with it. …and now, it seems my number one target has just been made aware of my plans. She should consider herself lucky, considering she is the only one who will live to tell the tale."

Frankie could hear every word as she watched, and covered her mouth as she whimpered.

"Why her?" Double D asked. "WHY?"

"If I were you, I would be less concerned. It's only about 40 more seconds until my monster arrives." Masque said.

Double D growled. _"If I stay here, the monster will destroy the house… but if I leave to deal with the monster, Masque will be able to kidnap Frankie and escape. What do I do?"_

"Don't worry about it!" Mac shouted. "I'll take care of the Extremosaurus! You make sure Masque's plans don't succeed!"

Frankie's eyes began to water. "Mac…"

She watched as Mac took a Sprint from the porch, running away from the yard and headed directly for the monster.

Double D sighed. _"Can an 8 year really take on a monster when a Shadow Siren couldn't?"_

"Double D!" all of the Masques shouted.

Both Double D and Frankie turned their attention toward the series of Masques. "You best keep yourself focused! I want a good, final battle out of you before you die!"

Frankie looked as though she was ready to cry.

"I won't let you win!" Double D shouted. "I won't permit you to do anymore damage here!"

"Excuse me?" Masque asked. "You won't _permit _me?"

"That is correct." Double D stated.

"Well then!" Masque shouted. "This is our final battle! If you win, I'll stop all of this! If you don't, I'll destroy everything and take Frankie!"

"There is no 'if', because I won't lose." Double D said.

All of the Masques grinned. "Then let's begin, the battle for Foster's fate!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_And that concludes this chapter. In the next chapter, I will have more action and, to keep you all in suspense, I will have a pretty big surprise in store. Until then, please review!_


	17. Chapter 17: Behind the Masque

**Author's Notes: **_I am sorry for the delay! I would have gotten it soon, had It not been been for the fact that things have been very busy. I appreciate those of you who were patient enough to wait. You won't go unrewarded. Hopefully, this chapter will open some jaws… now let's see if your predictions were correct, shall we?_

Chapter 17: Behind the Masque

"Stop it, STOP IT!" Eddy commanded.

His invisible adversary seemed to calm down. He was no longer getting hurt anymore. Eddy looked over the side of the rails and spotted the huge cannonball monster, which was coming closer and closer to the house.

"What the heck is that?" Eddy asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked in the opposing direction, spotting a few blasts of fire, some of which shot up into the skies.

"Whoa!" he called out. "What's goin' on down there!" he shouted, rushing over to the other side of the roof and looking down into the front yard. In the front, he spotted Double D shouting some incoherent spells while shooting and dodging blasts and streams of fire.

"It's that guy we saw at that diner yesterday!" Eddy shouted.

Before he could say more, he could feel a strong hand grip his shoulder. Eddy gave a quick growl and grabbed the arm behind him.

"Not now, I'm busy!" Eddy shouted. With a simple spin, he threw Jib off him, presumably sending him far away. A crashing sound on the other side of the roof confirmed just how far he had thrown him.

Eddy turned back and looked toward the side of the roof. "Quit buggin' me, this is serious!" Eddy exclaimed.

He focused his attention back toward the front yard, keeping a careful eye on the fight...

* * *

"BLOO!" Mac shouted, rushing toward the back.

"Hey, Mac!" Bloo shouted. "It's coming back!"

Mac looked up and realized the monster had Goo. "What happened to Vivian and Eduardo jr?"

"That's the bad news." Bloo said. "They kind of left."

"What?" Mac asked back, annoyed.

"But they got rid of Terrance, too!" Bloo shouted. "…that's good, right?"

"Ok, but now we got to stop that thing alone!" Mac shouted, pointing up at the giant monster that still held Goo.

"Uh… good point. So you think we should run, scream, pass out?" Bloo asked.

"If we leave, that's the end of Foster's!" Mach shouted. He stood right in the pathway of the cannonball creature. "Go ahead and run if you want, but I'm gonna do this."

Bloo's eyes narrowed. "…ok, fine." he said with his arms folded. "I'm in. But only 'cause I'm gonna be friend of the month for this!"

"Whatever." Mac said. He and Bloo both looked back up at the monster, before quickly rushing at it, screaming all the way...

* * *

Eduardo jr coughed as he climbed out of the water. Vivian and Terrance were right behind, slowly crawling out of the lake.

"Bloo…" Vivian and Eduardo jr growled under their breath.

Terrance was the first to get up. "Ok, I'm cool with all the mischief and stuff, but this is getting too annoying to stick around for."

"So then that's it?" Vivian asked.

Terrance immediately took off running away from the house. "You freaks do what you want, but I'm not interested in any of this junk anymore!"

He turned around to face them both. "Look, you two. You got me really ticked today. So seriously, you two… I'll be back."

Vivian and Eduardo jr only glared at him in response. Terrance growled back, before turning around and sprinting away from the house.

"One down." Eduardo jr said. "But we got to get back to the house."

"Oh no!" Vivian shouted. "We left the house unguarded! C'mon!"

The grabbed the smaller yoshi, quickly rushing back toward the house in distress...

* * *

Double D quickly dodged another blast of flame, making a quick dodge to his left. His hands were lit aflame the entire time. With every counter-punch he delivered, another of his fire-clones vanished into the air, giving a very big flash, almost the same as a firework would make.

Frankie, who was still watching the whole fight from behind the window, covered her eyes from the otherwise blinding lights of the battle.

Double D finally slowed down after a few fist-throws. He realized he has defeated nearly ever clone there, save for about 3 more.

_"…I see." _he thought. _"The fire-clones are just like mirrors. They look just like him, but at the same time, they break as easily as one."_

"Done yet?" Masque asked. "The people I usually train with break all of the clones by this point."

"I don't understand it." Double D said. "What was the point of using them when you knew I was going to destroy them?"

"To wear you down." Masque said. "My real attack has yet to be revealed."

"Your attacks are just like mine." Double D stated, holding up his flaming fists. "I know what kind of power you can wield."

All of the Masques looked around. "That's where you are wrong. My power is different then yours. Stronger and more efficient, if you will."

Double D remained still, looking ready to strike.

"But really…" Masque sighed. "You look stressed… let's both calm down and talk like real men, shall we?"

Masque rose his right hand a snapped his finger. Just like that, all of the fire clones vanished into the air. At the same time, Double D's hands also returned to normal, still giving off a bit of smoke. His eyes widened and he gave a gasp.

_"My fire! He put it out!" _Double D thought. _"He must be on a completely different level!"_

Masque sighed, seeming to enjoy the sudden silence as opposed to the noise of the battle.

"…how did you do that?" Double D asked.

"Child… my dear child." Masque said. "How many questions do you have?"

Double D still held a face of complete awe.

"…you want answers?" Masque asked. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Double D said.

Masque gave a chuckle. "I knew this would come eventually." he looked back up into the sky. "…you see… my hatred for this wretched building began soon after the first kid was born. I lived in this very town. My family was a kindly old group, but none I was too proud off… there was that woman… that woman who kept trying to get rid of me… and her first born son. I think you know him…"

Double D's eyes widened. _"Terrance?"_

"He was so young and gullible then." Masque went on. "I tried to teach him in my younger days… but that woman! She said it was the last straw, and then I was just gone, before I could even meet Mac!"

Frankie covered her mouth.

"Then I decided to search for a new place… so I came here. It seemed nice enough… but of course, some people here had other ideas…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"So, what can we call you?" Madame Foster asked, looking at the young adult, who had the same trademark mask.

"Um… Masque?" he thought it up on the spot.

"Well, hello there, kid? Looking to adopt a friend?" Foster asked.

"…sort of… I was ditched by my family, so I'd like to find a friend for company." Masque replied quietly.

"Oh… you poor dear." Foster said. "Oh, please, please, come in! I'm sure there is someone here who's about to help!"

The old woman walked into the foyer, with the younger Masque in tow. A younger Herriman also awaited inside.

"Good day, my kind sir. Are you here to adopt?" he asked.

"…in a way." he replied softly.

"One moment, sir…" Herriman said. "Please wait here."

Herriman and Foster walked away, toward his office. Masque stood alone in the foyer. As he did, he began to look around. Sunlight poured in through great windows, the warm lights raining down on him from above, and reflecting off the perfectly polished floor. There was no sound in the room, except for the grandfather clock, which was slowly ticking away.

As he made a turn, he spotted a young girl, no older then 12 years old, walking down the hallways. She had a small mop and a bucket with her. She has a small, innocent expression as she walked, as her long orange hair flowed behind her, tied back a bit by a little red ribbon. She came to a stop nearby him.

For a minute, their eyes locked. She peered up to the taller man in the masque, as he looked back down at her childish, curious gaze.

Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Hello, mister." little Frankie said.

"Hey." he said back, a bit quietly.

They remained gazing at one another in a bit of curiosity. It wasn't often a masked adult man would come in to her house.

"…so, are you here to adopt?" She asked curiously.

"…sort of." he replied.

"Cool." She said. She walked around the room with the mop, washing the floors as she continued. "Is the friend for your kids? Can I meet them?" She asked.

"No, no…" he said. "It's for me."

She gave him a very curious look, tilting her head to the side. "…but… aren't you… you know, a little old for an imaginary friend?" She asked.

Masque looked down. "Is that it? I just want one friend… even at this age, is that so much to ask?"

She looked down. "Sorry, mister. No, you can't be too old for a friend."

Masque smiled under his mask. "Thanks… I hope I can find one here."

She smiled back. "Maybe." She said, before returning to her cleaning.

At the same moment, the door to the office opened up. Herriman didn't walk out, only Madame Foster. Masque and Frankie both looked toward her, Masque with hopeful expression under the mask.

But Foster only gave him a saddened expression in return. "…sir… I'm sorry, I really am… but you see, none of the friends we have are… able to leave."

"…what?" Masque asked. "But, why?"

"You have to understand." She said. "We are having some problems with our forms… the paperwork. It's a bit messed up at the moment, dear. Herriman can't do much of anything when there is too much chaos… you understand, right? Perhaps… some other day."

Masque looked down. "Yes, I get it. I made a mistake."

He turned backward and began to walk back towards the doors.

"Wait, mister." Frankie said, running toward the man.

He looked back to see the little girl run, before coming to a stop near his feet. They looked at one another. "We can be friends, right?" She asked.

"…I don't know." he said. "I have to be going now."

"Deary, she's offering friendship." Foster said. "You may as well accept it."

Masque nodded. "Sure, we can… but I must be on my way."

"Here…" She said. She reached backward, placing her hands in her hair. After a few seconds, she took the knot out of her ribbon and pulled it free of her hair, letting it flow down to her shoulders. "You can have this."

"You really want to give that to me?" Masque asked.

"Sure, mister." She said. "I have a million of them."

He smiled, as the little girl put the silky ribbon into the palms of his hands.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Foster asked.

"Thank you, little girl." he said.

"I'm Frankie." she said.

"My name is… Masque." he replied.

"Cool." She replied.

He looked towards the door. "…well, I have to be going now. See you both later."

"Ok, see you around, deary." Foster said.

"See ya!" Frankie replied.

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Double D gave a distraught face. "_That's_ the reason you have decided to destroy this place? Are you mad!" he shouted.

"No, no…" Masque stated. "But… there's a lot more too it to that."

"Oh, he's not kidding." Frankie said angrily.

"The true reason I came to hate this place was because of the events that came 4 years after that. By then, I was a well known and wanted criminal…"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

16 year old Frankie turned around and spotted Masque at the end of the roadway.

"Grandma!" She shouted in distress. "That guy on the news!"

"What is it?" Foster asked, walking toward Frankie. The terrified red-head pointed toward the end of the road, where Masque stood.

"Oh my goodness!" Foster shouted.

Masque began to run down the roadway, racing toward them and the house.

"He's coming!" Frankie shouted. "Someone do something!"

The man rushed toward them, coming to a stop a few feet away. "I remember you all from before!" he shouted. "I came back! I need a friend, please?"

"Get away, you criminal!" Foster shouted, stepping in front of Frankie. "I would never give one of the friends here to you! I have a mind to report you!"

"Just one!" Masque shouted, getting closer and closer. "I need one!"

"Not in your life!" Madame Foster shouted. "Never!"

Masque growled. "You said you would! Remember?"

"I don't remember who you are, buster!" Foster shouted, waving her cane. "But you better get out of here now!"

"Wait!" Masque said. "I do have a friend here! I can take her!"

Both Foster and Frankie gasped.

"NO!" Foster shouted, rushing at Masque with her cane.

"Stay out of this, old woman!" Masque shouted, giving a simply dodge and letting her fall to the ground. She gave a shout of pain upon hitting the pavement.

"Grandma!" Frankie shouted.

"You're not the one I wanted to see, it's you I'm after!" Masque shouted, running past the fallen old woman with no concern. Frankie gasped and turned around, bolting toward the house. She didn't get too far, because Masque was faster, and grabbed her from behind.

"Frankie!" Foster shouted in horror.

"Please, I'm desperate!" Masque shouted.

"Let me… go!" Frankie cried, trying to break free. "You're hurting me!"

"Frankie, don't you remember me?" Masque asked.

"No, no!" Frankie shouted. "Leave me alone!"

Masque held on a bit tighter. "I came for a friend! I won't leave without one! Frankie, say goodbye to this house!"

"You rapscallion!" Foster shouted, getting back up. "Leave my grand-daughter alone, you-!"

But she gave a sudden gasp. A quick press against her shoulder made her fall down onto the ground, making her lose her consciousness.

"GRANDMA!" Frankie shouted again.

"Please, Frankie!" Masque shouted. "I'm desperate, just hear me out!"

"Not after what you have just done!" Frankie shouted.

"But-"

Before he could say more, a strong fist met his face. He broke free of Frankie and flew backward, over Foster's fallen body, and onto the ground. He rolled on the ground, before coming to a stop near the exit.

"Get out of here!" Frankie shouted.

Masque growled and took off running, headed down the street.

Frankie turned back toward her grandmother. "GRANDMA!" she shouted, rushing to her side.

She looked back toward the house. "Someone call the police! Hurry!"

Frankie looked back toward the exit. She gave a quick gasp, spotting a small ribbon that he had dropped, lying on the ground and waving against the breeze. "It was _him_!"

Meanwhile, Masque continued to run, breathing heavily as he did. "That… woman and that little… brat! They betrayed me!"

He rushed behind a building and continued to run in the alleyways of the city. "They lied after all this time! I can't believe it! I swear! I SWEAR UPON MY LIFE!"

His face was covered with sweat and he was breathing heavily as he ran. "I'LL GET BACK TO YOU, FOSTER'S HOME!"

**_End Flashback

* * *

_**

Double D's eyes and mouth were wide… "…I was right… you are mad!"

"MAD?" Masque shouted, his hands were fists. "Mad was being betrayed by that horrid brat and that rogue, old hag!" he shouted.

"That's it!" Frankie shouted. She grabbed the edge of the windowsill, and thrust herself from the window, landing on the yard in front of her.

"Frankie, that's dangerous!" Double D shouted

"Come to join us at last?" Masque asked. "Now I can end the story. You see, just yesterday, I met up with this old witch. She said she saw great potential in me, and gave me my fire powers, in exchange for the defeat of her enemies and a star or something."

_"Beldam." _Double D thought. _"…she's recruiting people now?"_

"…and now I am here to do what she said, the star thing and all." Masque said. "More importantly though, I'm here to destroy the house, and make Frankie fulfill her promise!"

"That won't happen!" Frankie shouted. "Don't even think about it!"

"I understand most of this!" Double D shouted. "You want revenge, and you're working with a mortal enemy! And now, I think I know who you are behind that mask!"

Masque gasped. "What?"

"You may not have realized it, but you have given so many secrets and hits about your past." Double D stated. "The dead giveaway was mentioning Terrance and Mac!"

Masque stood there, keeping a serious expression.

"You said you hated the family!" Double D shouted. "And I seem to recall Mac saying that someone he knew left when he was young. I think you know what I mean!"

Masque looked down a bit.

"It's over!" Double D shouted again, pointing at the man. "You are Mac's father!"

At first, Masque said nothing. He looked back up at Double D. "…you guessed?"

"I knew it!" Double D shouted.

Frankie was too shocked to give a response. Her eyes and mouth were left wide open.

"So this is your conclusion?" Masque asked again.

"Of course it is!" Double D shouted. "In the end, it was obvious!"

"You think you are so smart, you know?" Masque asked. "It will be nice to end your existence once and for all, you pest!"

"TAKE THIS!" a voice echoed from above.

Everyone looked up to see a rock, recently shot out of a slingshot from Eddy, headed directly toward Masque's face. Masque couldn't defend himself in time. In the next second, the sharp rock struck him right in the face. He groaned as it struck him quickly and strongly. As it did, the mask, that had for so long clung to his face, flew off. It spiraled in the air, before striking the ground on it's side. It fell backward, coming to a slow and final stop on the pavement nearby.

"Score!" Eddy shouted, posing a victorious strike. "I knew I could get him while he was blabbing on and on!"

"You…" Masque replied, facing the other direction. To everyone's surprise, his voice changed from his normal male voice to a much higher-pitched, demonic voice. "…you have made the largest, and _last_ mistake of your LIFE!"

He turned around to face Double D and Frankie. Double D gasped as Frankie let out a horrified scream.

They were greeted by yellow eyes, with very small black pupils that looked like those of a serpent. His face was completely pale, an almost perfect white. He had no eyebrows at all. His lower mouth was a bit smaller, but fixed with an evil grin. Two enormous fangs hung from either side of his mouth. A tongue also hung out a bit, a forked tongue at the end like a snake's.

Frankie looked to be on the verge of hyperventilating at this point. Eddy, who was watching from the top of the roof, dropped his slingshot onto the roof, by his feet. Double D could only stand there in sheer shock and complete surprise.

"…he's _not_ Mac's father." he stated. By now it was apparent that Masque wasn't even a human, much less biologically related to Mac. "…but then… who… who…"

"I only said you guessed… I never said you were right." Masque said.

The sock-headed boy was stammering at this point. "…who… and what… is this guy?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Just when you though you knew who it is, I have thrown another twist into the story. Was it close to what some of you may have thought? Well, anyway, the finale of the battle is on it's way next! Until then, please review! More on the way soon!_


	18. Chapter 18: Final Masquerade

**Author's Notes: **_Alright, as promised, the finale for Foster's fate has arrived at last! Wow, I think this is one of my longest chapters yet. In fact, after checking all of my data, this is the very longest chapter I have written in the Edventure series thusfar. Maybe this is what you all have expected? Maybe not? And of course, I have added my own twists in this one too. Not as big as some other twists, but pretty decent, I believe. Enjoy, all._

Chapter 18: Final Masquerade

"Oops…" Eddy said, realizing he had just revealed Masque.

"…ok, you has best explain yourself." Double D said

"Haven't I explained enough?" Masque asked in his newly sinister voice.

Double D regained his focus and poised in a fighting position. "You're not in the position to-"

"Save it." Masque said. "Alright, if you must know. No, I'm not Mac's father. I am, however, related to his family."

Double D needed more answers. "But-"

"Enough of this useless drivel! I have to keep my promise and destroy this place! I don't care what it takes."

Frankie rose a fist. "Look, pal, I know I said I was going to be friends with you before, but you're clearly not the same guy I met years before. I'm not your friend."

Masque gave back an evil face. "I've had it with you!"

He rose a fist toward her. From his dark sleeve came a long, scaled hand. Double D watched as it stretched outward, growing loner and longer. It reached Frankie, and with it's claws, grabbed her hair. She gave a shout of pain.

"Hey, let go!" She called out.

"That's our cue!" Wilt shouted.

Inside of the room, the door burst open. Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco all rushed in. All three of them grabbed Frankie, trying to pry her free.

However, Masque had them all stuck, and with barely any effort.

"This charade is over." Masque said. "You want to see my true form? Are you really ready for it? Can you handle it?"

"You don't know what I can handle." Double D said.

"Heh… you asked for it." Masque said. He reached downward with his free hand. At his feet was the suitcase he had made Terrance bring before.

_"So that's the suitcase that Bloo mentioned earlier?" _Double D thought.

Masque took the case, and clicked open it's locks, one by one. Then, with a prompt kick, the case burst open violently, skidding a few feet from it's spot. The menacing mysterious man walked toward the case, his arm that help Frankie outstretched further to make sure Frankie wasn't going anywhere. With his free claw, he pointed at the open case.

**"Pathi-Flare." **he muttered.

What appeared to be parchment flew out of the case. As soon as it did, the case shot backwards like a rocket, breaking apart as it flew. The debris of the case itself fell a few yards away, shattering like glass on the pavement.

The parchment that flew out landed right in his arm. Double D was astonished by what he saw written on it. A series of musical notes where printed on the sheet, but nothing else.

"What is that?" Double D asked. "Sheet music?"

Masque placed his free hand over the sheet. The small musical notes began to glow a brighter green.

The next thing anyone knew, everything about Masque's appearance was changing. His height was becoming larger and larger. As he grew, he dragged Frankie out of the window, who had taken Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco with her. All four of them were all screaming loudly, but Double D wasn't even able to open his mouth, too much in shock.

"This is my true form." Masque said as he grew taller, his voice had become louder. As he grew in height, the skies above seemed to be reacting. Clouds nearby had started to turn from their dawn-styled pink to a darkened , near flaming red. The light blue sky had begun to darken further, as if it were becoming night again, but only over the house. The wind picked up a big, invisibly making laps around the tall house.

All of the while, the monstrous entity grew taller and taller. His eyes became more piercing, fangs growing longer, claws sharper. "This is the… way I… was originally created." Masque spoke, with a suddenly strange pause between his words. He began to groan as he grew taller, his once quiet voice now booming.

_"Created?" _Double D thought. _"Wait! That's it! He wasn't born, he was created! Of course, he was an imaginary being, brought to life by someone in Mac's family!"_

"I'll… finish you… if… if…" his style of speech was altering yet again. It was oddly becoming less strong, pauses growing longer, the pitch of his voice becoming lower and lower…"

_"What's happening to him?" _Double D thought. He quickly glanced around, until he spotted the parchment from before, now laying on the ground. _"That sheet!"

* * *

_

"This just in, folks! Odd clouds and weather patters spotted in a very compact area!" a TV broadcaster announced. "Researchers are on their way to the site as we speak. People are… there's a big… towering…" the announcer's voice began to be drown out by TV static.

The now awake residents of the house all went about their normal routines, completely unaware of the disaster unfolding just beyond their walls.

"That's strange, huh?" Doopliss asked.

"Yeah, lousy cable." Marie said.

"What is, deary?" Madame Foster asked, walking into the TV room. All of the heroic team who were not outside were stationed in that room, eating breakfast and watching TV.

"That is." Koops pointed toward the TV, his voice a little muffled from the cereal he was eating.

"Please chew." Koopie reminded him.

"Yes, _mom_." Koops sighed.

Eddy's brother was sitting in the corner of the room, reading yet another magazine. "Odd weather, so what? It's not like anything else around here is too normal."

"You have a point." Goombella said.

It was about then that the door shot open again. A rather ugly looking friend was carrying a smaller familiar figure.

"Let me go, you Picasso reject!" Ms. Mowz scowled.

"Sure, I'll let you go out the window." The ugly one replied.

"What is it now, Duchess?" Foster sighed.

"I caught this rat, trying to take away all of my gems." Duchess growled.

"I wasn't interested in your gemstones, I was just peeking around for badges. Is that so wrong?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"Badges? You thieve _badges_? Why couldn't I have been robbed by someone with a little more _vision_?" Duchess whined.

Foster was trying her best to change the subject. "Why did you have all the windows shut anyway?"

Jimmy shrugged.

"Well, for goodness sake, let's get some nice sunlight in here." she said. Madame Foster approached the window, and with a quick tug, pulled the curtains away.

Light did greet her, but not what she had expected. A sinister red glow filed the room through the window. Wind began to rush in, brushing everyone inside.

To their amazement, a huge towering entity continued to tower, passing past the window as it did. Frankie, Eduardo, Wilt, and Coco all passed by as if they were in an elevator, all screaming as they did.

"Frankie!" Madame Foster shouted in distress.

"And those three other guys." Goombirro added.

"What the heck is going on!" Jimmy asked.

Rolf growled. "Witch-woman Beldam must have found us."

"We can't assume anything yet." Eddy's brother said. "Calm down!"

"Brother, what is this?" Petuni asked her equally confused brother.

Another figure rose past the window, a glaring yellow eye. It gave a piercing glance as it passed them by.

"I'll let you all handle this." Duchess said, before making her quick and panicked exit out of the room.

"My granddaughter is out there!" Foster shouted, as she began to realize the situation.

"Attention." TEC stated in his monotone voice. The odd red light was reflecting off his glasses. "Double D, Eddy, Vivian, Eduardo jr, Mac, and Bloo are all absent. Perhaps they are all outside as well?"

Eddy's brother got up. "If that's the case, we better get out there ASAP!"

* * *

Eddy fell to the floor as the beast rose taller then the roof itself. He began to crawl backwards as he watched in fear. At this point, his glaring yellow eyes were enormous, perhaps as round as satellite dishes. It's mouth was huge as well, perhaps large enough to fit a fair chunk of the house in, the fangs tall as a single story house. 

"Geez Louise!" he shouted.

* * *

"DUDE!" Bloo shouted. "What's with this weather!" 

"What?" Mac shouted over the wind.

"LOOK!" Bloo shouted, pointing into the sky.

Mac slowly looked up, peering into the now night-starry sky with red clouds.

"But… but, what…" Mac asked, flabbergasted.

"What?" Bloo asked.

To their astonishment, something began to tower over the house from the other side. They were greeted by a dark, ominous serpent face, which rose higher and higher into the sky.

"…oh my…" Mac gasped.

It seemed even the cannonball monster was afraid, because it stopped fighting.

* * *

Double D stood at the center, but bottom of the action, peering back up the ominous, demonic figure. 

"…I'll… destroy… …. Ttthhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssss….. This…… …hissssssssss…." at this point, the tall figure was only babbling.

"He's become so powerful!" Double D shouted. "…this being… he's become so powerful…"

"…destroy…." it babbled again.

"All of it's power seems to have a horrible side effect on his brain. I can't even tell if he's conscious anymore." Double D said.

It was about then that the sock-hat finally came to the realization of the seriousness of the situation. "He's going to tear down the house! No, he's going to destroy everything in the area!"

Double D placed both of his hands together, forming energy at his fingertips. Then, positioning them strait down, he cast his next spell:

**"Levi-flare!"**

Instantly, his entire body began to glow, and he lifted off the ground. Raising higher and higher into the air, he took off.

* * *

The unconscious demon began to stomp around aimlessly. "…destroy…" he called out. 

"Don't even thing about it!" Frankie called out, as she and the other three captives remained helplessly trapped in it's claw.

Masque began to walk back and forth, stumbling around the house that is was currently twice as tall as.

As it stumbled, it waked over the site where his cannonball monster minion was stationed.

Mac and Bloo watched in shock as the beast stepped right on the cannonball monster. The monster let out a screech, as it flew away, dropping Goo in the process. Mac gave a worried shout and rushed away from Bloo, headed right toward her landing site. He held out both of his arm, poised to stop her fall.

Goo, who was still out cold, finally came to a stop when she landed in Mac's arms.

"Whew…" Mac sighed. "That was close."

"Ok, ok, so there's another enemy down." Bloo said. "But what about that guy?" he asked, gesturing to the towering figure over the house.

Mac looked back up again, shaking a bit in fear. "…what is _that_?"

"I'm thinking another baddie Masque brought." Bloo said.

"Actually, I'm thinking that _is _Masque." Mac commented, setting Goo down on the ground gently.

"Man, what has he been eating?" Bloo asked.

"Bloo, this isn't the time for jokes!" Mac shouted.

There was a sudden sound of grass being brushed aside by something. Mac and Bloo looked behind them and spotted a raggedy, battle-scarred Herriman crawling forth from some nearby brush.

"Mr. Herriman!" Mac shouted.

"Mac, dear gracious… I was taken into the woods last night… oh, the horror." he exclaimed.

"Lemme guess." Bloo said. "Masque and Terrance?"

"Yes, master Blooregard." Herriman said. "…and… he is here."

"Yeah, he is." Mac said

Herriman gasped, slowly raising his quivering right arm up into the sky, pointing at Masque's huge form. "There he is."

"So that thing is Masque." Mac said. "How did he do that to himself?"

"…the object… in the suitcase did it." Herriman said.

"Object?" Mac asked.

To their surprise, Double D flew into the area. Mac, Bloo, and Herriman all gasped.

"Double D!" Mac shouted. "What happened?"

"I can't defeat him alone." Double D said. "I need some help."

Mac and Bloo glanced at each other.

"What are we supposed to do?" Bloo asked.

"Come with me." Double D stated. "Please."

"How?" Mac asked. "We can't use powers like yours."

"I can lift you both into the air with them." Double D said. "We have to stop him before he does any more damage!"

"He's right." Mac said. "C'mon, Bloo!"

"Are you nuts?" Bloo asked. "The three of us are supposed to stop that big guy?"

"We gotta do it, Bloo!" Mac shouted.

"Alright, alright." Bloo said in defeat.

Herriman looked a bit opposed to the idea. "But sirs-"

"Please look over Goo until we stop this guy!" Mac shouted.

With that, Double D pointed both his arms at Mac and Bloo.

**"Levi-Flare!"**

Both of them began to glow, responding with a few gasps as they watched.

Double D lifted into the air. Both Bloo and Mac lifted off in the air after him automatically, which made them both shout. Before Herriman could utter a word, all three of them shot up into the air, headed strait upwards.

* * *

Eddy could only stare while he watched on the rooftop. Masque's enormous figure was poised right over the house itself. It's large head peered back down at Eddy. It's captive's screams were barely audible over the winds, who's speeds were close to 30 miles per hour. He could, however, hear Masque's booming voice growling as he peered at Eddy. 

"Uh… no, I'm not edible." Eddy said. 'Trust me, you'll find much tastier guys out there then me."

Masque only starred back for a few moments. Then, it's eyes narrowed, and it's huge mouth began to open. As it did, it let out a loud screech.

Eddy groaned and covered his ears. That didn't help muffle out the scream too well. Eddy was sent backward by the deafening sound wave.

To surprise him yet again, he felt something break his fall. It felt as though someone has poised underneath him, catching him in it's arms.

The screeching, by then, had faded away. Eddy looked around, expecting to see the person who had saved him. However, there was nothing to be seen. Eddy groaned and looked at the floor underneath him. He saw his own shadow, and below it, could see the shadow of another person, holding on to him.

"Uh… Jib?" he asked.

Before he could look at the shadow some more, a much larger one cast over him, blocking out any light.

Eddy looked back up again and spotted a claw flying toward him. Eddy's eyes widened, as he let out a scream of shock.

**"Levi-Flare!"**

Again, to Eddy's surprise, he was suddenly thrust into the air, flying away from the roof, just in time to miss the claw strike.

"Gotcha just in time!" Bloo said.

Eddy watched as he flew in the sky, accompanied by Double D, Mac, and Bloo, all of whom were glowing.

"Guys, what the heck is going on?" Eddy asked.

"Ok, in a summary." Double D stated: "Masque is actually an imaginary friend, created by someone in Mac's Family (Mac and Bloo's eyes widened at that point), and he used a parchment with some musical symbols on it, and then he grew into this giant leviathan. It seems his power is enormous, so much so that it's effecting the climate."

"Created by someone in my _family_?" Mac asked. "I didn't create him."

"And Terrance is too stupid to have made him, and your mom doesn't like imaginary friends." Bloo said.

"But that would mean… my dad made him." Mac said, coming to the realization.

"I see, now everything fits into place." Double D said.

As they flew closer to Masque's face, they could hear him moaning. "…destroy…"

"Why's he talkin' like that?" Eddy asked.

"I think he's grown so powerful, that it's starting to take over his mind." Double D said. "I'm almost positive that he's not even conscious about what he's doing any more."

"So he's a great big idiot?" Bloo asked.

"Um… more or less?" Double D shrugged.

They reached closer and closer to the giant entity.

"Ok, let's split up here!" Double D shouted.

"Gotcha!" Eddy shouted back.

All 4 of them split directions, each headed toward a different point of Masque's tall figure.

Bloo flew right toward the monster's arm, where it held Frankie and the others.

"Bloo?" Frankie asked.

"_Azul_! _Ayudame_!" Eduardo shouted, flailing about.

Bloo looked back and forth, with his teeth chattering. "Uh, I'll get you guys out of there!"

Bloo hovered overhead, taking a good look at the monster's claw.

"Ok, piece of cake." he said.

He hovered a few feet away from the claw, to the dismay of it's captives.

"Bloo, please come back!" Wilt shouted.

"Cococo!"

Bloo held his fists at his sides.

"Sorry, _big guy_, but this is what happens when you mess with the _blue guy_!" Bloo shouted.

He shot forth, flinging himself at the monster's wrists. He collided with the top of the wrists, hitting it's bone.

Masque let out a small groan. As he did, the claw shook, sending all of it's occupants flying out from it's clutches.

"Uh oh!" Bloo shouted. He heard them all screaming as they began their long decent to the ground below.

Bloo rushed after them, dive-bombing toward the ground as he did. He passed by the others as he descended, and came to a stop beneath them.

Frankie fell on Bloo first, which Bloo was able to support.

"Ow…?" Frankie asked.

"Could you try _thanking _me?" Bloo replied.

Suddenly, he felt another jolt. Coco landed on him too.

"Oof!" Frankie reacted.

"Coco…" Coco replied, as if to say sorry.

And then again, another jolt. This time, Bloo replied in pain, as he descended a few feet. Wilt has landed on them, causing Frankie and Coco to make a few shouts of surprise.

"Ow…" Wilt sighed. "Sorry guys."

"….aaaaaAAAA!"

They all looked up to spot Eduardo's huge figure falling toward them.

"Oh NO!" Bloo shouted.

Eduardo crashed on him, and with that, Bloo was no longer able to fly. All 5 of them fell, screaming for only a few seconds, before landing in some trees.

Double D suddenly shouted and doubled over in pain, still flying nearby Eddy and Mac.

"What's wrong?" Eddy asked.

"Oh…" Double D groaned. "…when I was levitating him… I felt the same as he did. We had become connected for a few instances… I think I have lost my connection with him now… her must have fallen."

"No!" Mac shouted. He hovered toward Double D. "Is he alright?"

"Yes… and the others are too… I know it… I knew he was still alive when I lost my connection."

"Oh…." Bloo moaned, joined by the moaning of the others. "…ow."

As he slowly got back upright, he spotted Herriman approaching them, with a staggering Goo aside him. By the looks of her walking, she only seemed half-awake.

"…what happened?" Bloo asked.

"Your selfless act saved Frankie, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo…" Herriman said. "That's a first…"

"Meh…" Bloo sighed. "Did you see that? I got to _fly_! How awesome was that?"

"It was pretty cool." Wilt said.

"_Si_!" Eduardo chimed in.

"You did great." Frankie said. "Now that Masque doesn't have me in his clutches, his plan has got to be foiled."

"…wha?" Goo asked, still out of it.

"It's no over yet." Bloo said. "Mac, and those other two kids are still up there."

Double D watched, with the others, awaiting the monster's next move. It opened it's huge mouth, and gave a loud roar. All three of them had to cover their ears from the deafening scream.

In that time, they were defenseless. It rose and flailed both of it's hands about. The three of them took the swipes head on. They didn't do enough damage to seriously hurt them, but they did the wind knocked out of them.

"Argh…" Eddy groaned. "Alright, he's asked for it!"

Eddy hovered in front of them, and held out his hands. "If we're connected, then I can borrow Double D's powers."

He poised in front of the monster's face, hands outward. "Ok, take this!"

**"Fire!"**

A flash of fire shot from Eddy's palms, headed right for his face. The blast struck right on target, hitting his skin, making a small explosion. To everyone's shock, that's all that happened. Masque didn't even seem phased.

"Whoa!" Eddy shouted.

"Alright, this guy's tough…" Mac said.

Eddy growled. "Alright, tough guy! You really asked for it!"

He pointed again at the monster's face.

"Eddy, it won't work!" Double D shouted.

"I just hit his skin. Everyone knows that you have to hit a weak spot, so I'm gonna aim for the eyes!" Eddy shouted.

**"Fireball!"**

A larger fireball shot from his index finger, flying toward Masque's right eye.

The fireball struck Masque's eye, right in his pupil.

"Alright, I got him!" Eddy exclaimed.

"EDDY!" Double D shouted.

The shortest of the Eds looked forward and spotted the very same fireball, which had bounced right off Masque's eye and was coming back to him.

"Oh great!" Eddy shouted.

Eddy was quickly struck by the ball of fire, sending him flying backward.

Double D cried out in pain as Eddy got struck. At the same time, the glow around Eddy vanished. With no more powers, Eddy began his free-fall toward the earth. Double D flew under Eddy to catch him. Upon doing so, Double D had to hold onto Eddy with most of his remaining strength, just to keep him from falling.

"Uh… I'm pretty exhausted." Double D stated. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this."

"Double D, I have a plan!" Mac shouted.

"Yeah?" Double D replied.

"Yeah." Mac said back. "I need to use a spell though, can you handle that?"

"Yes, I can… but do hurry, I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this."

Mac nodded and flew toward Masque's face, coming to a stop right before him.

Masque seemed to react differently upon seeing Mac approaching him. The sinister expression on his face was becoming weaker.

"Mac…" he said weakly.

Mac didn't respond. He knew that the Masque they had come to know wasn't conscious at this point. He lifted both of his hands upward, toward Masque's face.

"Mac… family…" Masque went on.

The 8 year old was unshaken. His hands began to glow. He could feel as though Double D was getting weaker by the second. He knew this last attack had to be worth the shot. He began to glow brighter and brighter, even his eyes turned red.

"…father…" Masque went on. "Mac… and family… the pain…"

Mac closed his eyes a little. For some reason, he began to feel strange about Masque. It was true, he was his father Imaginary friend. Did that make him family? Mac contemplated upon it as his hands began to form sparks.

"Pain…" the mindless demon went on. "…why?"

The imaginary friend was abandoned by Mac's father, and lost his search to find friends… so he lost hope in friendship or goodness, and switched to crime. With Mac's mind linked to Double D's, the facts of Masque's identity began to pour into Mac's brain.

"Mac…" Masque said, his voice weaker then ever.

He got mad because the last one who would possibly be his friend declined his offer. So he tried to destroy the house… no doubt, currently under Beldam's influence. What was Masque's real motive?

Mac growled as his hands both lit on magical fire.

"…why?" Masque asked weakly.

Mac did remember that the Masque that he met before was already gone, replaced by this mindless demon. He had a job to finish.

**"Incinerate!" **Mac called out.

A huge last of fire shot from both of his hands. Mac and Double D both were losing energy fast as the attack raced toward Masque's face.

In a last moment of silence, Masque and Mac both uttered: "…why?"

The silence was broken by a sudden burst of light and explosion noise. This attack had definitely done the trick. The explosion engulfed Masque's head, as the rest of his body went stiff. After a while, the demon's entire body turned to a white glow as the explosion faded. It had a very bright glow, illuminating the area for miles on end.

"Whoa…" Bloo gasped, as he, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Herriman, and Goo all watched in awe. Frankie merely whimpered and turned the other way.

All of the other heroes (joined by Vivian and Eduardo jr) had made it outside of the house, along with Madame Foster, to watch the glowing demon from the front yard. They all watched in surprise. None of them were able to say anything, though Madame Foster had buried her head in her hands.

The figure of Masque slowly began to fade. As the glowing slowly ended, Masque began to vanish into the air. He stood completely still as he did, until his entire figure disintegrated into the air.

Double D was no longer able to keep his powers stable by that point. With a final grunt, he and Mac stopped glowing. With no more power to support them, Double D, Eddy, and Mac began their free fall toward the earth…

Only to fall into friends' arms.

Double D landed in Wilt's hand. He was safely caught, and still conscious. "…thanks…"

Eddy, on another note, was out cold, caught by Eduardo.

Mac also was caught, this time by Goo. She looked back down at him and saw he was also knocked out by the blast. He noticed a small tear on his eye.

"Is he crying?" Goo asked.

They were greeted with sunlight about then. The red clouds faded back to their late-date colors, as the skies lightened up to their bright, crystal blue color. The winds died down as well, harsh gales becoming a cooling spring breeze in only a few seconds.

Double D was breathing heavily. He was shaken up, but clearly alive. "…is it finally over?"

Frankie, who was still facing the other way, nodded. He opened her eyes and looked down. At her feet, lay the remains of a burnt old mask, all that was left of the once powerful power-replicator. It lay peacefully in the grass as grass, along with a small red flower brushed gently against it.

Double D walked on the ground now, slowly and weakly, though. He proceeded to walk away from the others, and back toward the house. He peered back up to where the towering fiend once stood, replaced by a shining clear sky, with birds safely flying through it.

As he got closer to the doors, he spotted the small parchment that was left to lay on the ground from before. It was the same one that had given Masque his demon form. He was afraid to touch it, but he only looked at it. There was no words on it, but instead, musical notes, written simplistically.

"…what is this thing?" he asked. "Did Beldam give this to him?"

Double D growled and closed his eyes. "That witch… if she never met Masque this entire thing may not have had to happen. Just another wicked thing to add to her evil deeds."

He peered back up into the sky again. "This piece of the adventure may have come to a close, but this is only the first of 7 stars… who knows what else Beldam may have planned…"

Double D knew then and there that she had to be stopped. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to have something like this ever happen again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Thus ends the first arc of the story. Took a bit longer then I thought it was going to take, but I think it worked out fine. Yes, I did go for a semi-dramatic thing. Sorry if that didn't answer every question about the very cryptic Masque character, but not too much more is going to be revealed about him beyond this point._

_So then, the next chapter will be a bit different, I'll have yet another surprise in store. Not as big as this one, but hopefully big enough to satisfy you all. I hope this chapter was good enough. I'll try to write the next one as soon as possible. Just to let you all know again, the next story arc will include another crossover. I'm not saying which one it is, I'll surprise you then too. In the meantime, please review._


	19. Chapter 19: TimeSpace Mishaps

**Author's Notes: **_I actually managed to get this one written ahead of scheduele, which is good for me. Anyway, not much to say on this one, other then there's a break in the action, followed shortly thereafter by a twist. Without another moment to spare, please enjoy._

Chapter 19: Time-Space Mishaps

"And that's as far as we know, folks." the TV announced continued. "The mysterious climate changes have suddenly vanished around the area. Locals are being interviewed, but so far, no major leads have been reported."

Beldam, aka Nazz, watched the broadcast while inside of a café. She gave a scowl at the TV.

"We're currently in day two since the bizarre crashes." the announcer went on. "Since the incident, we have been getting very odd reports. Those include the strange climate change discovered earlier today. We have also had reports of very odd sea currents near Peru. Local sailors there are urged to stay away from fishing for a while, as they are certain sailing out in these conditions means disaster. Odd enough, the kinetic energies that surveillance satellites are picking up are very similar to those discovered by researchers about 4 years ago off the western coast of the US. Even more stories are being heard about the other crash sites. Governmental activity has also picked up, and some theories range from biological attacks to miniature black holes."

_"The fools… they don't know the half of it!" _Beldam thought.

The proceeded girl got up from her seat, after talking a sip of the coffee. She still had the medallion, of course, which she hid underneath her black shirt.

"That idiot." Beldam said. "Masque was supposed to finish the job. …well, at least he's out of the way."

She peered back at the television. "The closest anyone has gotten to the area was within 200 yards. One helicopter has spotted an unidentified ship in the direct danger zone. It is believed that this ship is headed north. According to witnesses, this ship has been here since the night of the "meteor shower." Thus far, all attempts to hail the ship have failed."

_"So…" _Beldam thought. _"The second star has fallen down in the coast somewhere off a place called Peru. And the ship that they found… definitely from another world then here, that's for sure. I must find that ship at once!"_

Beldam walked up to the counter, and grabbed one of the nearby customers by the collar of their shirt.

"Point me to Peru, now." Beldam commanded.

The customer gave a raised eyebrow. "You can't just walk to Peru."

"Then how do you get there?" Beldam asked with a tone of anger in her voice.

"G-g-g-go to the airport! You can take a flight there!" The customer shouted.

"Good, good." Beldam said, throwing him to the ground.

"Hey 'mam, you can't act like that in my café!" the manager shouted from behind the counter. "Pay for your coffee and get out!"

Beldam shot the manager an angry look. With that, she turned around and walked toward the door. "By the way…" She said as she reached the door. "You're drink was awful."

With one arm, she gave a thumbs down, and with the other, she tipped the cup upside down, pouring the steaming hot drink. A few nearby customers gave a shout of surprise, before Beldam let the empty mug drop on the floor and crash.

"Consider that your pay." She stated boldly, before walking out of the door and slamming it shut.

She peered up into the 10 o'clock skies. People were walking out and about in the city, going about their daily business. She turned her head toward her right. She caught a quick glimpse of the Foster's Home building in the distance, with a few news crews gathering around the building.

"…well, I could go to Peru, but they will just follow me like before." She said. "So… this time, I should leave them all a little… _surprise_ before I go."

* * *

"WHOO! Are we there yet!" Ed shouted.

Everyone aboard the Black Skull all looked up. They had been sailing for two full days now. At long last, there was a patch of land coming up ahead.

"Ed… if I had the energy to attack you, you'd just wait." Sarah scowled.

"Calm down." May said. "We made it."

"At long last, too." Bobbery said. "Ed, Sarah, Jonny, May, and Lee: allow me to be the first to welcome you all to Toad Town."

"Toad Town?" Lee asked. "I'm just wondering, what's with all the alliteration?"

"Captain." Ralph T said, walking toward Cortez. "The dock is coming up, and we're going at 24 knots and decreasing exponentially. We should arrive at Toad Town in two minutes."

"Ah, good, good!" Cortez said. "Amigos, prepare to disembark!"

It had been a long two days since they had been sailing. Sarah was too angry about being sent to this strange world, Jonny was still morning the loss of his beloved Plank, and Lee was mad as ever at Beldam. Ed didn't have anyone to talk to and fun with, except May, who didn't seem too down. However, Ed was a little to nervous around May, so he ignored her for the most part.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Flurrie asked.

"Toad Town is the Mushroom kingdom's capital town." Bobbery said. "We're going to go to Princess Peach's Castle. Obviously, she isn't there."

"Yeah, she's back with Mario over at Peach Creek or wherever." May said.

"Right." Bobbery replied. "But we sent a call over to some of the locals there. I've gathered a few at the castle who will rendezvous with us and try to help us out."

They were coming upon the town now. It looked like your typical little castle town, houses looked like regular suburban houses, to the relief of the crew of the boat.

"So, have we stumbled upon the most normal town in the kingdom?" May asked.

"Well, it's mostly inhabited by toads. The majority of them are upper-class, especially the ones that live near the castle." Flurrie commented. "Now look over there, over the smaller buildings. See that big opulent tower?"

May looked over the smaller buildings. "…hm… yes, I see it." There was a tall structure, peaking over the other small buildings. The peak must have been well over 5 stories, and on it's side were 4 other towers, yet not as tall in height, each with red roofs and white marble walls. Pictured in stained glass, right on the front of the highest tower was Princess Peach herself, large enough to be visible for miles on end.

"That's the castle, alright." Lee said. "Nice digs. I finally get why she complained so much about not being home when we saw her last."

"The best is yet to be seen." Ralph T said. "In fact, we're pretty lucky to be going. Nobody gets to go in there unless it's for business or a party."

"'hoy, sailors, we're here!" Cortez shouted. "Lower the anchor and get yourselves off the ship now."

"Aye!" His crew shouted.

Jonny was the first off the ship. He said nothing the whole way, but gave a small, saddened look. Sarah was the next one off. She had a steaming mad expression, but at this point, this was quite normal for her. Flurrie and Lee got off at the same time, both in awe of the town itself. May walked off the boat next in a slightly graceful manner, followed by Ed, who of course, tumbled out of the ship with a playfully confused chuckle. Bobbery and Ralph T were the last off the boat, to tie it up to the docks.

"You all stay with the ship." Bobbery ordered to the remaining crew of the Black Skull.

"Aye." they all replied.

A few toads walked towards the team that had just left the ship. They were dressed in armor, each carrying fancy spears and capes as well.

"We're the royal guard." one of them said. "Here to escort you all to the castle."

"Thank you." Bobbery said. "Alright, come on."

* * *

The castle area was just as amazing. The front yard was huge. To the right was a huge, white painted fountain spewing crystal colored water, which gave a reflective glow in the near-noon sun. The lawn was freshly cut, though there were no mowers in sight. A few hedges were planted around the premises as well, trimmed in a fashion to make a small little maze. Small little purple and blue butterflies flew near some fresh smelling flowers and mushrooms. The moat that flowed underneath an elegantly designed bridge ran from a flowing waterfall to the left of the castle, all the way around the castle, and into the right area, where a miniature, artificial lake was. A few tall trees decorated the outer area of the castle grounds, each trimmed to look identical to one another. There were a few toads walking about the area, most of whom were guards or gardeners attending to the yard. The sun shone over it at an angle, making a small shadow that provided a cooling comfort as opposed to the otherwise warm air.

"Whoa…" Sarah said, gawking at the enormous and very luxurious place.

"What better place for a princess?" Flurrie asked. "Imagine the days out in the garden, sunsets by the lake, nights star-gazing at the balcony. It must get very romantic around here."

"Please, come this way." One of the guards said, directing them toward the door.

They were led over the bridge, where the main doors were. They were relatively small doors, painted red with gold framing. Two royal guards reached the handles, pulled the doors open, and stepped aside. They each had a faithful servant's smiles and held their free hands toward the inside of the castle in an "after you" stance.

"Oh wow, how hospitable." May commented, walking inside first. The first chamber was amazing all on it's own. It was a very large foyer, the floor lined with red carpeting. In the back end of the room was a grand staircase, reaching all the way to a balcony in the higher point of the foyer. A huge set of doors at the top of the stairs led deeper into the castle itself. On either sides of the staircases were smaller balconies. Although not as high, these had their own doors as well, presumably leading into smaller rooms. On the walls themselves, there were a few tall windows in which sunlight flowed in, with adorning blue curtains. Above it all, a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling, shimmering a bright gold color. Even though it's lights weren't turned on, the reflection of the sunlight on the polished surface of the chandelier was more then enough to make the room shine.

"Cool!" Ed shouted, rushing into the room. "Look, it's shiny!"

As he rushed into the room, his laugh grew more into an echo.

A few of the caretakers popped out of every door to see what the commotion was. They were all toads, of random colors.

"Look!" one of them exclaimed, pointing at May. "The princess, she's returned!"

"Princess?" May asked questioningly.

"_Princess_?" Lee and Sarah both asked in disbelief.

The toads rushed to surround her.

"Wait, I'm not Peach." May said. "Honestly, my name's May, May Kanker."

All of the toads smiles turned to frowns. "Oh, right. Sorry, you just looked like her."

"Alright, alright." an older voice said. "Nothing to see here, get back to work."

At the top of the stairs emerged an older toad. He had brown mushroom spots as well as a fancy brown coat and a white mustache. The old one walked slowly, holding a cane as he did.

The toads had all walked to the side, to allow their elder down the grand staircase and to the guests.

"Please pardon the rudeness of these caretakers. Judging by your hairstyle, height, and graceful entrance, they had assumed you were Princess Peach." the toad said.

"Heh, they were more far off then they knew, huh?" Lee asked, giving a playful elbow to Sarah.

"Meh." Sarah and Jonny both responded.

Lee sighed. "It's not as easy to make fun of someone when Marie's in a different dimension."

"So then, I say, I haven't seen you lot in a while." the old one said. "Not for nearly 4 years, if I'm not mistaken."

"…sorry, I can't remember you." May replied.

"My name is Toadsworth. I was with the princess during your little adventure a while ago." the old one spoke. "While you were at Rogueport, I never did learn your names."

"I'm May." May stated.

"Lee."

"I am Madame Flurrie."

"Ralph T, first mate aboard the Black Skull."

"Admiral Bobbery, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Sarah, don't forget it either."

Sarah peered over to Jonny, who still wasn't in the mood to talk. "He's Jonny… and that idiot who's running in circles over there is Ed."

Everyone turned to spot Ed, who was playfully doing laps around a small area. His laugher echoed throughout the foyer, causing some raised eyebrows from the royal guard.

"…quite." Toadsworth replied. He looked back to the others. "Anyway, I have been called and told of the entire dilemma. The Princess and Mario are both in the other dimension, yes? You see, with the leader and the hero gone, our kingdom has been under pretty hard times. Some of our nemesis's have been making attempts to gain control of the area. Secondary heroes are out there, trying to fend them off, but we won't fair that well if we don't get Mario back soon."

"So then how do we do it?" Sarah asked.

"Well, the only way I see it, we would have to go over into your world and get him." Toadsworth said. "Lucky for us, I have gotten one of this worlds most esteemed scientists on the case."

"Who's that?" Flurrie.

Toadsworth turned to the large set of doors at the top of the stairs. "I say, professor!"

The doors burst open, revealing an old man. Oddly enough, he looked like a human. He was a relatively short person, wearing huge thick, perfectly circular glasses. He had a single strand of hair which pointed strait up from his otherwise bald head. The ld mad sported a white lab coat and oddly pointed shoes, likes those of an elf.

As he walked down the steps, they could hear his shoes making odd squeaking sounds. Everyone stopped to gawk at the man, even Ed, who was frozen in a running position.

Toadsworth spoke up as the man reached the end of the stairs. "Everyone, please allow me to introduce you to Professor Elvin Gadd."

"Hey, Elvin." Lee said.

"Please, y'all can call me E. Gadd." he replied.

"…uh, Egad?" Jonny asked curiously.

"No no no." E. Gadd said. "You don't pronounce it like that. You have to put a space. See? E. Gadd."

The group replied with arisen eyebrows.

"My, such an odd group." E. Gadd replied.

Toadsworth tried to keep the conversation going. "Anyway, I have told the professor about the entire predicament. He's prepared something in the backroom that might be the answer to our problems."

"Yes yes, come and see. I think you'll find it a doozy of an invention." E. Gadd replied.

* * *

They were led into a less-them-majestic room, a storage area in the basement. The entire room was a bit messy, with a few tables and desks laying about. Disorderly papers were placed on the tables, whereas a few odd-looking mechanical machines were left laying about.

There was only one other person in the room. He looked resembling to Mario. However, this man was taller, and much thinner then Mario. He wore a green shirt and cap as opposed to a red one, as well. Instead of Mario's trademark "M", he had a big "L" instead. He also appeared younger, too. He had, what appeared to be a vacuum cleaner, with the main , red body of the cleaner on his back, and the hose and nozzle in his hands. He was going about the chamber, cleaning it all up.

"Oh, hello there." he said, raising one of his gloved hands and curiously lifting his green cap.

The others waved. Lee, however, walked toward E. Gadd. "Who's that guy?"

"He's Luigi, Mario's brother. Don't mind him, he's just sprucing the place up." E. Gadd said.

"Oh, I'm sure Mario told you all about me during your adventure." Luigi said.

"…sorry, never heard of you." May said.

"Seriously? His loving brother? The one who's risked his life to save Mario multiple times? The guy who would tag along with him on trips? The man who has a five novel series written about him?" Luigi asked.

"Nope." Sarah replied simply.

Luigi sighed with a bit of disappointment. "Of course."

"Anyway…" Toadsworth started. "The professor would like to unveil his invention."

"Oh, right!" E. Gadd said. He walked over to a tall machine, veiled by a white sheet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are the first in history to see this machine, the machine that will forever change the face of long distance travel!" E. Gadd said. He grabbed the edge of the sheet and gave a tug. "BEHOLD!"

They all gawked at the machine. It looked similar to a telephone booth, but with worries running everywhere across the machine. There was the sound of electrical pulsing, and a few lights on the machine blinked on and off in random colors.

"COOL!" Ed shouted.

"…uh, what is that?" May asked.

Ed gave them a look of incredulity. "Do you all have gravy in your eyes?" (everyone cringed at the thought.) "This is a time-space machine!"

"Ah, I see this one is good with technology." E. Gadd said.

"I learned all about it on the Sci-Fi channel!" Ed shouted. "This machine can send anyone at any place in any time period! Oh, oh! Can we please visit the planet of bacon men?"

"…er, what?" E. Gadd asked.

"Oh you know!" Ed shouted. "The bacon men, they'll suck out the marrow from your bones!"

Everyone in the room went silent, except for Luigi, who gave a startles gasp. "They do?"

"Oh, yes they do!" Ed shouted dramatically, with hands shaking for dramatic effect. He got right in Luigi's face, who now looked a little nervous. "They devour your marrow and then leave your soul to drift in space while-"

He was quickly cut off by a prompt and strong whack by Sarah. "Moron…"

"Yes…" E. Gadd said. "We'll be avoiding that planet."

"Aw…" Ed sighed, sounding a little disappointed.

"Anyway, please go on, Professor." Bobbery said.

"Righto." E. Gadd said. "Now, all of you look at this chart."

He took out a huge sheet of paper, and slammed it violently onto a table, making everyone else jump.

Everyone else walked over to the table.

"Now, this is a star chart." E. Gadd said. A few of them realized it looked identical to the star chart they found in the Palace of Shadow years back. "Now, this is us right here." E. Gadd said, pointing to a small star-filled area to the bottom of the chart. "And after a lot of searching on a telescope, your planet is was over here, in some very odd galaxy called the milky way, or some other odd name."

"Right." Jonny said.

"So what we're trying to do is get you all from point A, this world, to point B, your world. My machine can cross over this universe in a few minutes. Phew, let me tell you, it wasn't easy figuring out the right frequency to send complex matter across the universe 700,000 times faster then the speed of light, but I did it!"

They all walked toward the machine.

"However…" E. Gadd said.

"…however?" Bobbery asked.

"The machine can only send one person across the universe right now." E. Gadd said.

"What?" May asked. "But why?"

"Do you think I can send multiple people across the universe? Don't be crazy, now." E. Gadd said. "But I'll work on it… but in the meantime, which one of you shall be… the _one_?"

Everyone else silent after he spoke in his odd new tone.

"Heh, sorry." E. Gadd chuckled. "Can't we scientists be a little dramatic now and again?"

"_Wow, they're **all** morons_." Sarah thought.

Well, we technically could send you all across the universe at once, but you'd be killed in the process." E. Gadd said.

Everyone else gulped.

"Well, it can only handle one person's mass. Otherwise, it's a very violent trip. Perfectly safe if only one goes. "I'm trying to figure out how to send everyone there safely, but this is the best I can do for now."

"You mean this thing could kill us?" Sarah asked.

"Not is only ones goes." E. Gadd said. "But this is why there can be one, and only ONE!" he shouted.

"THE ONE!" Ed shouted from behind the others.

"Right." E. Gadd said with a nod. "All of you choose who's going to go."

"I should go!" Sarah shouted. "Jimmy's probably a wreck without me!"

"Step aside, sister!" Lee shouted. "I say, I should go!"

"No!" Jonny exclaimed. "I need to find Plank! I have to go, now!"

"Can I go?" Ed asked.

Everyone else looked at him angrily. "NO!"

"Hey, step off!" Lee commanded, shoving Sarah off.

Sarah gave a growling noise. "Make me!"

She gave a shove back, making Lee growl even louder.

"Now everyone, please calm down." Toadsworth said in a futile effort to calm everyone down.

"Cut it out, you dork!"

"Make me, whimp!"

Bang! Boom! Crash!

"Oh dear." Luigi said, as he turned off the vacuum to watch the battle. The peach creek kids were all thrashing about (minus May, who was standing to the side). They knocked against a few tables and chairs, sending papers everywhere in the room.

"My lab!" E. Gadd shouted.

"Hey, I said I was going!" Sarah shouted, who was currently grappling with Jonny.

"No way, it's my turn!" Jonny said, shoving Sarah off him.

As Sarah flew, she bumped against Luigi. The startled man stumbled across the room. He tried to maintain balance, but couldn't seem to come to a safe stop. He tripped, and fell into the booth machine, coming to a slam on it's ground.

Instantly, the Time-Space machine sprung to life. The electrical pulse turned into a loud humming around, and the lights on the machine grew brighter. The main door of the machine automatically closed shut. Luigi gasped and got on his feet, trying to break out of the machine.

Everyone stopped arguing and peered over to the machine, which was beginning to shake. Smoke was rising from the top, and it's overall illuminating glow was growing to a near blinding point.

"Get him out of there!" Bobbery shouted.

"I can't, like I said, if anyone else goes near that thing when it's activated, they could be killed!"

With a very sudden zapping sound and a quick flash, everything vanished. They all looked again, but where the machine and Luigi once were, there was nothing but a bit of smoke.

"…he's gone." Toadsworth said.

"…anyone had the chance to go across the universe." May said. "So you sent the janitor."

E. Gadd smiled. "Actually, he's a plumber-"

"Whatever!" Lee shouted.

E. Gadd now looked at the now empty spot. "…oh well, back to square one."

"So it was said! Let the records show that just a minute ago, fate chose Luigi as _the one…_ to travel across the _universe!" _Ed shouted, pointing into the sky.

"…But what about Luigi?" Sarah asked. "Is the guy going to be ok? And where on Earth is he going?"

"I don't know." E. Gadd said. "I only know where Earth itself is, I was never able to chart out the planet. I'd have to go there and see for myself."

"He could be anywhere on Earth." Jonny said. "That's good…"

"Well, I'm sure Luigi will be fine." E Gadd said. "Well, I hope. In the meantime, we better get the rest of you settled here."

* * *

"AAAAAIIIIIAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Luigi was backed into the corner of the machine. Most of the walls of the machine were clear, so he could see everything. Stars and amazing lights passed by. He passed by a few space rocks and planets of all sorts of colors. The entire craft was shaking as it shot across the universe.

All of the while, the very frightened plumber was huddled in the back, making a few shouts, but keeping a curious eye out at the universe all the while. It was amazing and horrifying at the same time.

He turned to look back at where he came from. His planet was already gone from sight, as the sun itself had already gotten lost among the other various stars. The odd thing was that he could hear no other sound. He assumed since there was no air in space to carry the sound, the machine was completely silent.

Seconds passed, then minutes. After the first 10 minutes, Luigi quieted down and looked out of the windows some more. Boredom quickly overcame fear. To try and pass the time, he looked out of the windows and tried to point constellations. Though he was going too fast to point them out, because he'd pass them by after a minute or two.

Finally, after a half hour, he spotted a familiar planet rush by.

"Was then Neptune?"

Before he could find out, the machine rushed by a green-ish planet. "Wow." he said.

Then came a series of enormous chunks of rock and dust. He ducked down, thought it didn't effect the outcome of the flight. He turned around to look back at what he passed through, to be surprised that the machine had just flown through Saturn's rings.

For some odd reason, it sped up even faster. Another huge planet quickly rushed by in a quick blur. A few more rocks passed by the time-space traveler, followed by a small red planet.

Luigi finally spotted the destination, a little blue and green sphere right in front of his vessel.

"Uh… this thing is going too fast… how am I supposed to land?"

The machine breached the stratosphere of the planet. There was sound again, and the entire machine began to shake violently as it pierced through the atmosphere air. In a panic, he began to scream.

* * *

It was now noontime. Kevin was sweating hot. He had pedaled on his bike from Peach Creak for nearly two days nonstop. His plot to track Beldam quickly failed, and now he himself had become lost.

Kevin was in a desert somewhere in southern USA. Temperatures must have been around 100 F.

"Whew…" Kevin sighed. He looked up into the sky, spotting the harsh sun.

The path he had chosen was just a dirt road in a seemingly endless field of sand, with the occasional crowing cactus. Aside from that, nothing.

Nonetheless, Kevin was still pedaling, though much slower. He seemed to have no possessions on him other then those he took the night he ran away. Him, his cloths, and his bike.

"Stupid desert." he said as he traveled. "Stupid weather…"

At long last, the tired boy jumped off his bike, landing on the sand. Though he was wearing shoes, he could feel the heat of the desert the moment he set foot on it. To his luck, he spotted a small set of buildings nearby. It looked like an old village one would find. No oasis in sight, though. He figured it was odd to find a village in the midst of a wasteland.

"…oh well." he spoke. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

The red-capped boy walked toward the main gates of the town. There were a few people walking about that town, none of which too noteworthy. They didn't seem to notice the weary traveler walking in from the desert as he towed his bike.

Kevin reached an old bench, and came to a stop. He was too tired to care that much for the bike, as he didn't put up it's kickstand. It quickly fell with a cloud of sand, landing sideways on the ground.

"…I need water… and maybe a hotel."

The desert wind howled at him in response. "But I need a nap first."

There was a strange noise, something very distant. It sound like a huge object whistling though the air. It seemed to be merely the wind picking up at first, but the whistling didn't quit. Whatever it was, it was coming, out nowhere and very quickly.

Kevin began to get a little concerned. Some of the townsfolk had stopped to try and find the location of the noise. Louder and louder it grew. It had become apparent after a while that this whistling noise was being accommodated by a scream.

"….aaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

A large item crashed from the sky, smashing on the ground right in front of Kevin. Sand was thrown everywhere, as a few villages that were too close to it were sent flying. Kevin sprung to his feet, taking a wrench out of his back pocket.

_"Beldam's attacking!" _Kevin thought.

It seemed like none of the villagers of the town were seriously hurt, but they all wanted to run away. Kevin kept his eyes open, waiting for the sand to subside. It took s minute for it to do so, and Kevin was surprised to see what it revealed.

There was a big machine in the shape of a telephone booth, about half-buried in the sand. It was wedged tightly in it's own little crater. All of the lights on it were broken, wires were hanging out of random spots, all of which were releasing sparks.

_"Beldam, what are you up to now?" _Kevin asked. He began to approach the machine, taking his wrench and gripping it tightly.

The door to the front burst open; Kevin didn't wait another moment to see what was beyond it; he rushed forth, wielding his wrench, jumped forth and slammed it down as hard as he could on the passenger of the machine.

"OOOWWWW!"

Kevin's eyes widened as soon as he realized that the voice didn't belong to Beldam. The very confused boy looked down to see his target. It was a man, one bearing semblance to Mario. His shirt was green as was his cap, not to mention he was taller, skinnier, and had an "L" on his cap as opposed to an "M".

"Oh… wow." Kevin said. "Sorry."

The man growled and jumped upward. "What's the big idea, attacking me like that!"

Kevin gave an equally frustrated expression. "What's the big idea, flying an UFO?"

"You're insane!" Kevin and the man both shouted at each other.

Kevin tried to regain calmness. "So, what are you supposed to be? A Mario impersonator?"

"No!" the man shouted. "My name is Luigi!"

"Never heard of you."

"Figures…" Luigi sighed.

"So dude, you mind telling me what the deal is with this… this thing?" Kevin asked, pointing to the shattered machine.

"Well, I could, but you might not believe it." Luigi said.

"Trust me." Kevin said, trying to form a smile. "I've been thought a lot of unbelievable things in my life. Try me."

Luigi briefly explained everything, starting from the point where the strange visitors, leading up to the accidental arrival.

"Those idiots." Kevin said.

"You know them?"

"Yeah, they're from my neighborhood. As a matter of fact, they and I, with a bunch of other guys from your world and mine went with Mario once."

"Oh, so that was you?" Luigi asked, stunned. "Imagine the chances of us meeting like this."

"They were probably at a clichéd low." Kevin said.

"So now I have to find a way back, as well as all the others." Luigi sighed.

"You're in luck. I might be able to help." Kevin looked down. "I'm looking for Beldam, who's currently kidnapped Nazz. If we find her, we might find your brother."

"Good idea." Luigi said. "So until we find them, we're a team?"

Both of them exchanged a quick handshake.

"It's only temporary, though." Kevin said. "As soon as this is done, you're on your own."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_I'll probably write more chapters like this one between story arcs, just to keep with the action and such. Expect to see more cameos and such in future chapters. The next chapter, however, will officially end the first star quest and move onto the second. Go ahead and guess what's crossover's intended next. While I won't make perfectly clear in the next chapter, I'll give several hints as to what it is. Until then, please review, like always!_


	20. Chapter 20: Farewell, Foster’s!

**Author's Notes: **_Ok, so I suppose technically, this ends the arc. I wasn't going to have the farewell scene last so long, but it seemed to work out in the end, so I am overall pleased with it. Not too much else to say for the beginning, so I hope you can enjoy the read!_

Chapter 20: Farewell, Foster's!

"Double D, I really just want to thank you for everything." Mac stated, looking up at him.

Double D, along with Eddy, Mac, Bloo, Frankie, Herriman, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and with Goo in the back, had gathered in the backyard.

Mac reached into his backpack, and revealed the shining Emerald Star. "Here." he said. "You guys need this way more then I do."

"Thanks." Double D said, gratefully taking the star.

"Ok, one down!" Eddy shouted. "Geez, it feels like it's been 8 months since we started or something! Uh, well, whatever."

"Yes, yes, I know you're feeling impatient." Double D sighed. "And we'll get underway."

"All of us at Foster's appreciate your assistance." Mr. Herriman said.

"Oh yeah, thanks a lot, buddy!" Wilt said.

"_Gracias_." Eduardo chimed in.

Coco made what sounded like a grateful clucking.

"Well, we better get to packing." Eddy said. "I mean, we got to head out to grab the next one, right?"

Double D nodded. "Go on Eddy, I'll join you in a minute."

All of them cleared away from the area, except for Mac, Double D, Goo, and Frankie.

Double D turned his back on those who remained in the area, and looked in his hands. He held the strange parchment that Masque had used before. It was a small sheet, with a single bar of music. It was about then that he realized that each note had a very small word underneath it. As he read the lyrics to the song, he was astonished by the simple words:

_"The Fourth Relic sleeps."_

Double D rubbed his chin. _"…fourth relic? I thought there was three. How… intriguing. I wonder-"_

"Um, excuse me, Double D."

Frankie was standing nearby him.

"Yes?" he asked with a friendly tone.

She held out her hands towards him. In her palms were the remains of the mask. It was still the same pearl color, though the sides were a little burnt, and a few marks were left on it. Other then that, it was still in alright condition, and still wearable.

Double D wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Double D, I think you should take this mask." She said.

"…uh, why?"

"…well, he was pretty powerful, so… maybe if you work some of your scientifically analysis on it, you'd be able to figure out more about the kind of power you're up against." She said. "And besides, I knew the guy. I'm sure that he wasn't totally evil… or at least until he met Beldam, anyway."

"…well, alright." Double D said, taking the mask from her. "I'll make sure to keep it safe."

"Good." She said. "…well, I need to contemplate on everything that's happened… so I hope you don't mind if I leave now."

"I understand." Double D stated. "Go and rest."

Frankie smiled and walked away.

Double D looked over toward Goo and Mac, the last two still there.

"Mac, thatwassotottalycoolandawesomeandsweet!Imeandidyouseejusthowbadlythatguywasbeatenthanksto-"

"Goo." Mac said, holding his own arm toward her. "Please, not now."

Goo silences. "You alright?" She asked.

"I don't know, really." Mac said.

"What's bad about it? You helped save the whole house!" she shouted. "…and me."

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess, but still…" Mac continued. "I just didn't know things were going to end like that."

"Well, you're still my hero, Mac!" Goo shouted, giving him a sudden hug.

Mac blushed in surprise, until she jumped back off him a few seconds later.

At first, Mac wasn't sure what to say, but after a while, he slowly came to his senses again. "…well, if you really feel that way. I should feel better."

"Yeah, see, there's the Mac I know." Goo said. "So… tellmewhatitwaslikedidyouseeanycoolstuffor-"

"Double D!"

This shouted seemed a lot more distressed then the previous ones.

It was Goombella, who was rushing right towards them. She bore a rather scared face. "Double D!"

"What is wrong?"

She came to a stop at his feet. "Double D, they're all gone!"

"Who is?"

"All of them! Rolf, Jimmy, Punio, Koops, the entire team!" She shouted. "They vanished!"

Everyone else couldn't believe their ears.

"No way, impossible!" Double D shouted. "I doubt that everyone would have simply vanished. Tell me, what happened?"

"As soon as your battle ended, I rushed away from the others to go find you guys. I couldn't find you after a while so I ran back to tell them, but… they were all gone." Goombella said.

"…and that's it?" Double D asked.

"That's it." Goombella said. "There was nobody there, and I couldn't find them anywhere else in the house!"

"I don't get it." Double D said, making a fist with one hand and clutching the mask with the other. "There is no possible way they would have built then nerve to leave us now."

"That's just it!" Goombella shouted. "I think something terrible just happened to them."

"…then was this battle, just a diversion for a larger trap?" Double D asked.

"It might have been, but I can't say anything for sure." She said.

"I'll bet this entire battle for the house fell right into Beldam's plans!" Double D stated.

"You think so?" She asked. "But she lost."

"But they have vanished. We're not too powerful with a smaller group, which is what she wanted all along."

Goombella nodded. "…you're right, it's starting to make a little sense. But did she really come here under our noses?"

"Most likely. Look, Eddy is still present. He has just returned to the house, so he should be inside with the residents."

"I'll go get him right now!" she exclaimed, before rushing off toward the house.

Mac and Goo had seen the whole thing.

"…you guys going to be alright?" Mac asked.

"Yes… we can handle this for sure." Double D said.

Goo, however, seemed to think a bit differently. "…hm… wellremembethatonetimewhenyouwereinthatotherworldandyouneededhelpsoyouhadtogoandgetsome-"

"Goo." Double D sighed, placing his free hand over his head. "Please, slow down."

She chuckled and held her own head. "Sorry. Anyway, remember that one time, when you were in that other world and you needed help?"

"That was multiple times, Goo."

"Whatever." She replied. "Every time you needed to get help, you searched for it, and found it from someone. And you're already at a place where can find the largest collection of friends."

Double D nodded. "You're right… but then on the other hand, you suggest that I… adopt an imaginary friend to take with me?"

"Yeah, maybe that work." Goo said with a shrug.

"Actually, that wouldn't happen." Mac said. "The rules of the house say that you can't adopt until you're 18. Terrance once tried to do it while lying about his age."

Double D nodded. "I understand."

He turned back toward the two children. "Don't worry about it, I'll find someone out on the road who can join us, definitely."

"I think you already have." Mac said.

Goo and Double D were surprised. "…huh?"

"I'll go." Mac said. "Well, that is, if you will let me."

Double D wasn't sure what to say. An 8 year old hero was asking him to join.

"Um… well…"

"I promise I'll be the best fighter I can be! Plus, I have this super-cool attack pattern idea that might come in handy." Mac replied.

"But Mac, what about Bloo?" Goo asked. "He's not going to be unadoptable anymore."

"I'll have to take him with me too." Mac said.

"…do you really want to do this?" Double D asked, still in shock. "Once you join up, we can't return here until it's over. Your lives will be in constant jeopardy, and you'll be marked as a wanted man by Beldam!"

"You need me." Mac said. "So does the world… Bloo needs me too. That's why We have to come along, please!"

"Ah, alright." Double D said, worried that Mac would yell a bit more. "You and Bloo can both join us."

"Whoo!" Mac and Goo both shouted, exchanging a high five.

At that exact moment, Bloo walked out into the yard. "Hey, what are you so happy about, Mac?"

"Guess what, Bloo!" Mac shouted excitedly. "We're going with Double D and his team in their adventure!"

Bloo's eyes widened. "… you mean we have to leave home… and face all those bad guys?"

Mac nodded. "…well-"

"And dragons, and mad scientists, and pirates and ghosts and loose-cannon sports proctors?"

"Sort of-"

Bloo's mouth turned into a wide grin. "Dude… this ROCKS!"

"Yeah, I does!" Mac shouted, giving his blue friend a high-five.

"We'll get to see the whole world!" Mac shouted.

"Ah, wellinthatcasecanyousendmeapostcardfromaustrailia?" Goo asked.

"Deal." Mac said.

"Ok, guys, go ahead and get ready. We'll be departing on the hour." Double D said. "Meet me by the front door when you're ready."

* * *

It was amazing how things had come to an end. Double D, Eddy, and Goombella all searched for their missing group, but had found nothing. It was yet another mystery added to the mysteries, ("Just another day's work." as Eddy would say with a smirk.) Oddly enough, they later found out that

Terrance never returned home out of the entire mess. The kid who wanted to cause so much mischief had fled in the end, farther away then the entire town, as it had seemed. Terrance was soon declared missing by authorities.

Mac and Bloo packed as fast as they could, shoving every item they could fit in as possible. Goo stayed with Mac as he packed up, asking him many questions about the battles, and how he felt about what was coming up ahead. Mac's response was simple: "I gotta do this, for the house's sake."

Bloo, of course, took a much more modest approach into answering: "Well, everybody needs Bloo, but I gotta go with these guys for now. They need me a lot more then these guys do, if that's even possible."

By the time Eddy finally came to remember, Jib was apparently long gone. He was completely unsure about what had become of the mysterious entity. As far as he knew, he was run away, just like Terrance, because he was also declared missing. Eddy kept an eye out all the way until the time came when he had to pack himself.

* * *

At long last, everyone had gathered in the front area. Though all of the cars were still there, they could only take one, due to Double D being the only able driver out of the 5. Eddy's persistence finally made him choose the flame-painted van, though it now towed Rolf's Shed cart and the Kanker's Trailer. All of their bags had been packed into the trailer, leaving enough space in the van to seat them all.

"Mac, are you sure this is alright with everyone?" Frankie asked.

"Positive." Mac said. "I had a talk with my mom, and she said it was alright as long as I e-mail my school stuff, and keep in touch all the time."

"Well, you better." Goo said. "Keep us constantly updated about your trip, will you?"

"You can count on it!" Bloo shouted. "I'll come back with all sorts of things and marvelous stories about it! Bloo, the awesome hero!"

"You guys have a lot of fun out there, alright?" Wilt asked. "I mean, if that's ok."

"_Adios, mis amigos…" _Eduardo said. He began to slow down, as small tears of joy formed at his wideset eyes. "Ah, I will miss you so much!" he said, sobbing a bit. Wilt tried his best to comfort the gentle giant.

"Cocococo." Coco clucked.

"Thanks, you too." Mac nodded.

"Oh yes, my boys!" Madame Foster said. "Have a blast out there, and tell all of the other imaginary friends out there I said 'Hi!'"

"It was indeed a pleasure meeting you all, Master Eddward, Master Eddy, and Miss Goombella. Please tell your other cohorts- I mean companions that I said so, when you find them. And of course, Master Mac and Master Blooreguard… bon voyage."

"Hmph, take all the time you need." Duchess said. "Infact, you don't have to return at all if you please."

"Put a sock in it." Frankie said with a shaking fist. "We're having a moment here, don't ruin it!"

Goo was one of the last to speak. "Wellyouguyshaveagoodtimeandcallmeeverydayok?"

"No problem." Mac replied back.

"I hope to see you guys again soon!" Goombella shouted.

"Call me again when you need a villain to beat!" Eddy called back toward them.

"Please, take care of yourselves!" Double D shouted. "I'm sure our paths will cross again."

"I'm going to be the top fighter, protecting the world from evil, just was I was meant to!" Bloo shouted. "I'm gonna come back a superhero!"

Mac smiled. "See you later everyone! I promise I'll return safe and sound with Bloo!"

With that, the 5 of them turned towards the van. Double D jumped into the driver's seat, while Bloo hopped into the passenger seat. Mac, Eddy, and Goombella shared the back seat, which was just before the waterbed.

"Ready to kick it?" Bloo asked.

"Yeah, let's do this." Mac replied.

Double D nodded, then turned on the van, who's engine's revved to life. The radio began to blast rock music (which Double D instinctively turned down). Finally, he pressed on the gas pedal, and the van began to pull away from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Everyone exchanged one last wave, before the van pulled away from the house and into the streets. Mac and Bloo continued to watch the house until is vanished from sight. Both of them knew that there was no turning back now, or from this point on.

"So then, we're we goin'?" Bloo asked, with enthusiasm.

"Our next location is South America." Double D said.

"Yep." Eddy added in. "The next star's down there, and we gotta find it."

"Oooo.." Bloo and Mac said, both starring at each other with amazed expressions.

* * *

A few hours passed beyond that point. They were now headed due south, toward the southernmost area California. They were towns away from Foster's home, and the sun was beginning to set over the western skies. Double D was on an unoccupied road that was headed parallel with a beach. When he looked at his rear-view mirror, he could see the sun's reflection over the calm ocean waves.

During the drive, Bloo had fallen asleep, with his face buried under a plaid red hat, and his two arms behind his head. He wasn't snoring though. According to Mac, unless he was having an absurd nightmare, he would be a silent sleeper.

Goombella passed her time with one of her biology books. She didn't have that much interest in the subject, but Mac on the other hand was amazed about the sciences of another world. He flipped through a series of pages, asking questions to Goombella as he did.

"And this creature here?" Mac asked.

"That's called a Pokey." Goombella said. "You'll normally find those in the desert, but they also tend to hide in the oddest of places too. Not too much is know about them, because U-Goom biologists try to avoid them most of the time, because they are dangerous and are notorious for injecting their pray with poison."

"Astounding." Mac said, continuing to read. "I gotta go and visit your world someday."

"Who knows, maybe you will." She said.

"Yup." Eddy said, trying his best to sound like he was interested in the conversation. In reality, the shorter Ed had no idea what they were talking about, but he was also trying to sound as if he knew as much as she did.

Double D couldn't help but give out a small, chuckle. Luckily for him, nobody had heard it. He paid his attention back toward the road. So far, it looked as if there was nobody else driving on it. Odd, considering it was a pretty public area. Again, he looked out toward the ocean and saw the same serene look.

"…wow, this one here looks pretty cool too." Mac said.

"Oh, that's called a piranha plant." Goombella said. "They are found on tropical islands, woods, and snowlands. All of them are poisonous or can cause numbness, so they aren't too friendly."

"Uh, sorry to stop such an interestin' conversation…" Eddy said. "But I'm a little hungry. You guys mind if we go and eat at someplace?"

Double D looked back toward him. "Sorry, but local maps say there isn't a restaurant for miles on end."

Eddy gave an annoying moan of agony. "…but I'm hungry."

"He has a point." Goombella said. "I'm a little famished myself."

"Same here." Mac said.

Bloo gave an incoherent mumble in his sleep.

"I promise, we'll at the next food stop." Double D said. "Please, just don't pressure me with it, alright?"

"Ok." they all replied, aside from Bloo.

* * *

About 45 more minutes passed. They had yet to find a restaurant, and thus they had kept ridding along the side of the beach. By now, the sunset was more avid, changing the color from a slightly dark blue to a near orange. There were a few seagulls flying nearby, and the van's reflection could be seen in the ocean. The roads were a bit more bumpy, causing or two "jumps" now and again.

By now, Goombella and Eddy were asleep as well as Bloo, yet Mac was still reading the book. Double D looked ahead, seeing the road continue to go on. He gave a yawn, admitting that he was getting a little tired as well.

The young boy who was still awake looked down at his baggage for a second. From the open rucksack which he was carrying with him, a small picture of the residents of the house could be seen.

Mac looked away from the book, and peered out into the ocean. It was crystal clear and calm. The sunset was beautifully casting it's amazement of colors over the sea. His figure cast a long shadow over the passing roadways. As opposed to the warm climate outside, it was considerably calming to feel temperatures around 60 or so degrees. The seagulls, the calm waves… and the caravel… it was so…

"Wait a minute." Mac said. He looked again, this time focusing on the ship that was apparently sailing parallel with them in the ocean. It was clearly a sort of caravel, an old fashion ship that resembled a colonial schooner. Though the distance made it hard to say for absolute certain, it visibly had a main sail, and then a smaller sail in the back. There were other figured walking on it's decks, which he assumed was it's crew. He couldn't count them for sure, but it had to be somewhere between 3 and 8.

"Hey, Double D, look at that." Mac said, pointing toward the ocean. Double D turned his mirror, and spotted the ship.

"…how odd." he said. "…is it me, or is that caravel sailing at the same speed and direction as we are?"

"I dunno, I guess it is." Mac said. "I wish I could see it."

"…I wonder if it's a spy ship sent by Beldam." Double D said.

"Might be…" Mac said."

Double D sighed. "There are no other roads to turn away from here."

Then, to their surprise, they could hear the sound of something whistling through the air. It was very distant at first, but it gradually became louder.

"Double D!" Mac shouted.

He looked again and screamed. There was a cannonball, piercing through the air at a very high speed, headed right toward them.

The frightened driver took a quick swerve to the left. The ball struck the road, missing the van by a foot.

BOOM!

Shards of road were sent flying in all directions, some of which hit the van. The very sudden jolt awoke Goombella and Bloo instantly. Eddy, however, gave a moan. "Is it morning already?"

BOOM!

Now Eddy was at full alert.

"What the heck was that?" Goombella asked.

"Look, over there!" Mac shouted, directing everyone's attention to the ship.

Another cannonball struck nearby, sending them swerving to the right in order to avoid it.

"It's got to be Beldam." Goombella shouted.

"No, it's the cops, they've come for me!" Eddy shouted, diving under his chair.

"Are you kidding?" Bloo asked. "It's pirates!"

"Pirates?" Mac asked with a tone of disbelief.

"…it could happen." Bloo said, trying to look innocent.

Another explosion quickly passed on by. Double D was having a hard time steering.

"I have to stop!" Double D said. He let go of the gad and slammed the brakes. At once, everyone went flying forward at the van's abrupt stop. Their trailers shook and rattled for a bit as they did, until their halt was complete.

Everyone jumped out of the van and rushed in front of it. The ship, which had been shooting at them, ceased fire and was making a turn. The heroes knew that the ship was coming right for them. Double D stood in front of everyone, and held both of his hands outward.

**"Fireball!"**

A huge blast of fire rushed forth from his hands, shooting over the ground, then over the ocean, finally headed toward the ship. It struck the front, creating a blast of fire. He could hear the ship's crew giving shouts of surprise and anger.

"They shouldn't mess with the best, should they?" Bloo asked.

"Wait, now they are shooting something else!" Goombella shouted.

Double D looked ahead. There was another object flying toward them, but this time, it wasn't a cannon at all. It appeared to be the figure of a person, whom had somehow flung himself in the air. Whoever it was, he was approaching fast, with the velocity of a rocket.

"How can someone do that?" Double D asked himself, as he watched the person headed right towards him and his own group. "Who is this guy?"

"DOUBLE D, HE'S HEADED RIGHT FOR YOU!" Mac shouted.

Double D realized that he was the actual target of this guy. It was too late to jump out of the way, because whomever it was, was approaching too quickly.

"NO!" Double D shouted, the instant before impact.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_I'll admit, this one was considerably shorter then the other chapters, yes. Though it's mostly meant for transitional purposes anyway. So then, I have set a fairly good amount of twists, or so I hope. As for the ship that attacks them in the end, yet, that does have to do with the next crossover. To some, it may already be obvious, but I still refuse to reveal what it is yet. You can try and make a guess here, and then see how close you are to being right when I release my next chapter. Until then, thanks for reading thus far and please review!_


	21. Chapter 21: SockHat meets StrawHat

**Author's Notes: **_Yes, extremely late. Forgive me, reviewers. School was murderous, though I managed to finally get around to writing this. For the fans of the next crossover, you'll probably know full well what's coming just by the name itself. For people who don't like this idea, please don't flame me. I got a lot of requests for this as a crossover, and it was up on one of the top on the list of recommendations. I know that other crossovers were higher, but I needed to give them a way to reach the next area faster. So please, enjoy._

Chapter 21: Sock-Hat meets Straw-Hat

There was a huge and very sudden explosion. Double D, along with the unidentified flying man screamed. Though no one else was in the direct path, the force was still strong enough to send the others off their feet. Dirt flew from the ground creating a huge cloud, making it completely impossible to see what was happening.

By this point, the remaining of the group decided to take a few steps away from the explosion. The ship that was chasing them before was approaching them. Taking his chances, Eddy approached the cloud just as it was fading away. "Double D…?"

"Ha ha!" came a different voice. "Ah, what fun."

There was one figure standing up, while the other figure, identifiably as Double D by his sock hat, was on the ground, trying to get up. The remnants of the dust cloud faded away, revealing the identity of the attacker.

Surprisingly, it appeared to be a boy, about 17 years old or so. The guy was wearing a straw hat on his head, and had a red, somewhat battle-torn vest, accompanied by some jeans, which had been rolled up to his knees. Curiously, the kid seemed to have a scar underneath his left eye.

"But that's what you get!" The teenaged straw-hat said.

"Er, pardon, but what did we do?" Double D asked.

"You tried to burn the _Going Merry_!" he shouted, grabbing Double D's collar.

"What's a 'Going Merry'?" Bloo asked.

Eddy walked in. "Because you shot us with a cannon!"

"Oh." the straw-hat said. He gave a huge, clueless grin. "Sorry."

By now, the ship was sailing toward them. Now, it was more identifiable. It was an old, rather torn up looking caravel. One of the first things that caught the eye was the mainsail, which had a huge painting of a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat.

"Bloo? Are these guys pirates?" Mac asked.

Bloo smiled. "Pirates? Do they have buried treasure anywhere?"

As the ship come a little closer, some of the more prominent features of the ship were more noticeable, such as a second sail in the back, and two flags that held the same pirate mark. The ship's figurehead, oddly enough resembled that of a sheep. She also appeared to be severely beaten up, because of a ton of shoddy patchwork on all parts of the ship. It seems as if the ship had been through quite her amount of adventure.

Also noticeably, there were about 6 others walking around on the deck as it approached the beach, though at that distance, they were still too far away to see clearly.

"Hey man, what's your name anyway?" Eddy asked.

The straw-hat smiled. "Monkey D Luffy."

The ship, presumably named the _Going Merry,_ finally approached the shore.

One of the crew walked to the front of the ship, and leaned over the rail. This one had green hair, with a white shirt and a green sash with black pants. Clinging to his side were three katana blades. "Oi, Luffy." he sighed. "Can't we go anywhere without you causing trouble, can we?"

Luffy smiled, clearly not caring what he had said. "Sorry, Zoro."

"So… what are you people, and why did you attack?" Goombella asked.

"Oh, us?" Luffy asked. "We're the Straw Hat Pirates!"

The others all stood, watching Luffy, expecting him to explain more.

"…wait, you never heard of us? The _Straw Hat Pirates?" _Luffy asked.

Bloo gave out a snicker. "Who names a group of pirates after a hat?"

The _Going Merry's _anchor had landed in the shore. By now, she had docked right in front of them, to where her sheep figurehead was starring right at Double D and Luffy. The ship's crew of 6 all jumped off and landed on the beach.

"Where are we?" one of the crew members asked.

Another member, this one a teenage girl, with orange hair and brown eyes, with a causal white shirt, and very short jeans. She also had an odd item on her wrist, something that resembled a miniature crystal orb secured by a bracelet. She quickly checked her wrist, observing the item.

"Not sure…" She said. "The log pose has been acting ridiculously since we arrived near this island."

"Island?" Double D asked. "Sorry, but this is a continent."

The orange-haired one seemed a surprised. "You mean we're back at the Red Line?"

"We're in the USA, stupid!" Bloo blurted out.

"What's a USA?" Luffy asked.

The orange haired girl turned toward the other female of the group, a taller young adult with long black hair and blue eyes, with a long white dress that extended to her feet. This woman shrugged. "I've never heard of a place named the "USA" at all during my research."

Luffy pointed toward Double D. "Oi, Sock Hat! What's a USA?"

"You mean you really don't know what the United States of America is?"

They got blank expression from all seven of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Surely, you're joking, right?" the orange-haired girl said. "There's no possible way we have hit a continent. We're still in the Grand Line."

"What's the Grand Line?" Mac asked.

They received dumbfounded expressions from the crew.

"How can you guys have never heard of the Grand Line?" another of the crew asked, this one with a long nose and black, somewhat puffy hair, brown overalls and a set of goggles over his head. "It's the most dangerous place of the world! Swarming with Sea Kings and Pirates-"

"And One Piece!" Luffy shouted.

"One piece of what?" Double D asked.

"What is _wrong_ with you people?" Luffy asked.

"Hey, we should ask the same about you people!" Eddy shouted. "There's no such thing as a Grand Line here!"

Luffy's expression turned angry, and held up one fist while seemingly holding it back with his other arm. "Shut up!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Eddy asked.

Luffy prepared for the punch. "I'm gonna kick your-"

All of the other pirates (with the exception of the dark haired woman) rushed Luffy and grabbed him and restrained him.

"Don't do anything too stupid!" the orange-haired one shouted, slamming her fist over his head.

"Ow, Nami!" Luffy shouted.

"She's so cute when she's mad!" Another of the pirates shouted, one with blonde hair and a tuxedo, some of which covered his left eye.

"Um, excuse us…" Goombella started. "But, like, who exactly are you people?"

"Hm… I thought you'd never ask…"

From the other pirates, one of them came forth. It was the one with the long nose.

He began his speech, speaking quickly and striking dramatic postures. "You'd be wise to fear me. In all of the Grand Line, there is no one like_ me_! I have sailed from the ends of the world, from my infamous village all the way to the ends of the Earth, my name has been heard everywhere! The strongest of pirates quake at the name: Captain Usopp!"

Luffy slammed him on the head. "_I'm _the captain!" Usopp let out a whine.

"_That…" _the orange-haired one said, pointing angrily at Usopp "Is our Marksman.My name's Nami." She gave a flirtatious wink. "I'm the navigator."

"I'm Sanji." the blond-haired teenager in the tuxedo said, posing rather courteously. "I am the Chef."

The green haired one with the swords gave an uninterested stare. "My name is Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman."

There was also a tiny one out of the seven. It looks like a sort of reindeer, but in a humanized stance. He was no taller then a couple of feet, either, and his body looked small in comparison to a large head. He wore dark red pants as well. He also had a blue nose, which was odd. This creature also had a pink top hat, which his antlers poked out of either side. On the top of the front hat was a big "X" design. This one was hiding behind Sanji, or at least, trying to. "Uh… my name's Tony Tony Chopper. I'm the doctor."

The last one, the dark haired woman, gave a warm smile. "Hello. You all may call me Nico Robin."

"There." Nami said. "We introduced ourselves, now it's your turn."

"I'm Eddward." Double D said. "But friends can call me Double D."

"I'm Eddy!" Eddy said. "I'm the leader!"

"Um… Eddy, I thought I was leading this escapade…" Double D stated.

Usopp smiled. _"I like that kid's style."_

"Hi!" Goombella said. "I'm Goombella."

"Mac." Mac stated simply.

"And I'm…" Bloo took a few steps ahead. "Blooregaurd Q. Kazoo! And as you can tell, the _coolest _guy in the group."

"Do you mind telling us why you fired at us?" Goombella asked.

"We weren't supposed to. We have a couple of misfires, while a certain two crewmembers were playing around, _LUFFY AND USOPP!" _Nami shouted, slamming her first upon both of their heads.

"SORRY!" Both of them replied in pain.

"Ok, now that we have these intros down." Nami started. "You guys mind telling us where the heck we really are?"

* * *

They had walked back toward the van. Eddy had taken a huge map that they had been carrying, and slapped it on it's side, propping up so that the others could see it clearly. 

"Now, this is the bearing of our current location." Double D stated, pointing to the southwestern coast of California."

Nami marveled at the map. "Amazing… to think your world has it's very own map."

"You're doesn't?" Eddy asked. "Ain't you guys ever mapped the place?"

"That's actually my goal. Making a map of our place, as you put it." Nami stated.

"Are you sure we've actually gone to another world?" Usopp said. "I'm skilled with the art of lying, I would know."

"Don't care!' Luffy shouted. "But as long as we're not on the Grand Line anymore, we're nowhere near One Piece! I want to go back right now!"

"Pardon me…" Double D started. "…but how did you get yourselves here in the first place?"

The one named Sanji shrugged. "Well, in short, we were sailing as usual. Nami noticed that the log pose was pointing strait down into the water."

"What's a log pose?" Mac asked.

"Since there's bad magnetic fields in the seas that we sailed, normal compasses wouldn't work." Nami explained, showing them the Log Pose on her wrist. "This is a special kind of compass, that locks onto an island's magnetic field. The needle doesn't point north, instead, it points to the next location on the Grand Line that we were sailing in. Once we arrive at the island, the pose will adjust in time, and then point the next island that we would venture to."

"Oh, I get it…" Eddy said. "Sort of…"

"So anyway." Sanji resumed. "The log pose was pointing strait down. Of course, there's no such thing as an island underwater. Next thing any of us knew, a huge thunderstorm hit, one that Nami couldn't detect until it was too late. …the last I remember, our mast was it by a bolt of lightning. Next thing any of us knew, we were waking up near a huge mass of land. The log pose, for some reason, was pointing right near it, but another really weird ship chased us north… and here we are."

Nami showed everyone the Log Pose. "But for some reason, the Log Pose keeps pointing south. It's like it's telling us to go back there. But if we're not on the Grand Line anymore, I don't understand how it can still direct us."

"Nami, may I see your Log Pose for a moment?" Double D asked.

Nami nodded and took it off her wrist.

As Double D took the Log Pose to investigate, a few of the others began to ask questions.

"So, you're really pirates?" Mac asked.

"The best of them in all the grand line!" Usopp stated.

"Cool!" Mac and Bloo both exclaimed.

"Indeed, we are!" Usopp said.

Bloo sighed. "So how great is the 'best?'"

Zoro smiled on this remark, but remained silent.

"Luffy held out three sheets of paper. On each of them, were pictures of Luffy, Zoro, and Robin. Below their names read in the infamous word: **_WANTED._**

"COOOOOOOOL!" Bloo marveled.

"I also got question." Goombella said. "If this Grand Line place is so dangerous, why sail in it?"

"Because we all have our own ambitions there." Sanji stated. "In order to fulfill them, we'll have to go back."

"Wow, that's deep." Mac said.

"Way boring…" Bloo said. "C'mon guys, fight somebody soon or something."

"WHOA!" Double D exclaimed.

Everyone turned toward him. He was standing near the world map, with the Log Pose in one hand and a regular compass in the other.

"Everyone!" Double D shouted. "For some reason, the pirate's log is pointing strait toward the Crystal Star!"

Eddy raised his eyebrow. "How do ya know that?"

"If I compare this compass with the grand pose, and the map… and then line up both of the lines… then on the map…" Double D took a pencil to the map and began to draw two lines on it with a ruler. He noticed that the two lines met, and he drew an X on the stop where the lines met.

"That's it." Double D said. "If the Log Pose is pointing at the star, then the next Star is right there, about 50 kilometers off the west coast of Peru!"

Chopper tilted his head. "What's a Crystal Star?"

Nami's eyes lit up. "How much is it worth?"

"Are you sure it's pointing to the star?" Goombella asked.

"These stars emit a strange kind of energy." Double D stated. "…and these compasses detect strange energies… besides, what other leads do we have?"

"Oi, Sock hat, what's a Crystal Star?" Luffy asked.

"Are you positive?" Mac asked.

"Well, almost." Double D said.

"Are you listening?" Zoro asked. "What's a Crystal Star?"

"So, we should head there then?" Eddy asked, pointing to the X on the map.

"HEY!" All of the pirates shouted. "WHAT'S A CRYSTAL STAR?"

After a very long description, Double D had told the Straw hats everything about their adventure, from the start of their trip in Rogueport all the way to the point where they met the pirates.

All 7 of the pirates (minus the quiet Robin) held gaping mouths. Robin had to speak on behalf of them, because they were unable to speak.

"So… you can attack with fire?" Robin asked.

"Just like my brother!" Luffy shouted.

Chopper's eyes were filled with a glow. "COOOOOOL!"

Nami began to pace around. "Double D, you said that you got sent to the other world after getting at lost at sea. …don't you find it weird that we both got sent to other worlds in the same way?"

Double D looked at the map. "What I find troublesome is that as of now, three worlds are connected. I mean, within the last four years, after centuries of never knowing about life elsewhere, we suddenly discover 2 new ones?"

"Whoa! You guys are alien pirates!" Bloo asked. "COOL!"

"Either way…" Double D stated. "With gateways open between all three of our worlds, it's not going to take long for Beldam's plans to spread. We're not exactly sure what she has planned, but she is definitely planning to cause chaos on a multiworld scale. I know it may be a very awkquard thing to ask at a time like this, with you being in a new world and all… but we may need your help."

Zoro gave a serious expression. "Your affair isn't our concern. You tell us why we should help first."

"Shaddup, Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed. "Sock hat," He extended an arm. "You got yourself a deal."

"BUT FIRST-" Nami blurted out. "If we help you, you have to help _us." _

"Here she goes again." Zoro sighed.

"Go, Nami, go!" Sanji cheered with a love-struck expression.

"It's obvious that you'll need the 7 of us to go down there. You can't reach it without a ship. We can go down there and fight along side you… but… we'll charge a fee for our service."

Eddy grabbed Double D and pulled him back.

"Urg!" Double D shouted, upon being pulled back.

"Double D, are you nuts!" Eddy shouted. "Don't even think about it, we won't pay them one quarter! Not even a dime, a nickel, or a penny! In fact, we should be charging them for agreeing to let them fight beside us! We barely know them!"

Nami gave a mischievous smile. "Well, if you don't want us to help…"

"Double D, we can't _afford _to pay them anything!"

"Don't worry." the orange-haired one said. "We won't charge you currency. All we want is treasure."

"…Treasure?" Mac asked.

"If we don't get some sort of treasure during our trip, then you guys let us keep this 'crystal star.'"

"Nami, is that necessary?" Usopp asked.

"We are pirates, after all." Nami said. "We do nothing unless we get something back."

Luffy gave his huge grin again. "Ok, Nami. Oi, Sock Hat! You accept?"

Double D looked a little reluctant.

"Hold on a second." Double D said. He turned around and looked at his group of four.

"Let's vote." Double D said.

"I say we do it!" Bloo shouted on impulse.

"No way!" Eddy replied. "They're tricking us! Why should we rely on a group that fired at us before!"

"I have to agree with Eddy." Mac said. "We don't know enough about them to trust them yet. I mean, they are pirates. Pirates! They're outlaws, with wanted posters, and bounties, and everything!"

"I'm for going." Goombella stated. "We can trust some pirates, like we did when we were at keelhaul. Not to mention these seem like nice people… even if they are weird."

Double D sighed. "Two votes for, two against. I guess I'm the deciding ballot."

The sock hat walked away from the others, and back towards Straw Hat. They stood there for a couple of seconds, exchanging a serious expression. One leader's eyes piercing into the others.

"We accept your terms." Double D stated.

Luffy's grin returned.

"WHAT?" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy, we have to do this." Double D stated. "They are the only ones we know with a ship." He nodded toward the direction of the _Going Merry._

Eddy finally groaned in defeat. "Fine! But when something bad happens, I ain't takin' the blame!"

"We can be quite reliable." Robin said. "You needn't worry."

Eddy growled and folded his arms. He looked toward the girl named Name and gave her a glare. She replied with a simple mischievous wink.

"Oh, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Robin!" Luffy said. "You guys help we get all their supplies onboard right now!"

"Aye!" His crew replied.

* * *

Beldam was in a bus, sitting at the window side as it drove down the Arizona country. She was, for some reason, the only person riding the bus. She peered out into the sunset as it crept behind the desert horizon. 

"So, young lady." the Bus driver said to the only passenger, who went under the name of Nazz. "…where you headin' to all by your lonesome?"

Beldam looked up. "…I'm going to Peru."

The driver gave a laugh. "Sorry kid, the bus routes don't exactly run all the way down there."

Nazz grumbled a little.

"Kid, I can only bring you down to an Airport down in Mesa." the driver said. "After that, you'll have to take a plane to Peru."

Beldam didn't say anything.

"Look, here it is." the driver said, pulling up to the airport. A few planes flew overhead the area.

The driver stopped the bus in front of the airport, and walked off.

"I'll you'll excuse me for a moment." Beldam said. She jumped off the bus and walk around the back. As soon as she was sure that she was alone, she sighed and leaned against the back of the bus.

In her arm, she held what appeared to be a blue orb, one that matches the same color as the blue stripes on her hat.

"I'm glad I finally got to use this. It's been a very long time since I used this."

Nazz looked into the ball with a very sinister expression. "Those fools won't suspect it coming."

It was about then that were was a ringing tone. Beldam gasped, realizing it was the sound of a cellular phone.

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small phone. She flipped it open, and perfectly imitating Nazz's voice, responded: "Hello?"

"…you can drop the act." the voice on the other end said.

Beldam's eyes widened. "It can't possibly be-"

"Believe it." the voice said. "You thought I had died back then, didn't you?"

"I don't get it." Beldam said. "You, of all people! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Well, I wouldn't worry about the details." the voice said. "…but I'm back. You were right 4 years ago, by the way. Groudus was pathetic."

Beldam smirked. "Yeah, he was. He thought he could control the queen. Serves him right that he got killed."

"I suppose… so." the voice said. "…listen. I'm already over at Peru. I'm well aware there's a Crystal Star there."

"Oh?" Beldam asked. "Stay down there. I'll be joining you shortly. I should be able to make it before those heroes. …and no doubt, they'll be slowed down while searching for the rest of the missing team."

"I won't move from here." the voice said. "But if they show up first, I'll beat them, one by one."

"I'd still watch out, though." Beldam stated. "They are very tricky, and they won't hesitate to play rough."

"I know." the voice said. "I learned that after I fought them alongside you, remember?"

"Yes, and they had presumed us both dead… for a while, at least."

"That's our play, then." the voice said. "Won't they be surprised when I ambush them when they come arrive?"

"Well, well… you sound anxious to get started." Beldam said with a smirk. "Don't start without me."

"Yes, boss." the voice said.

Beldam smiled and turned off the phone. "Yes, it's only a matter of time."

Meanwhile, the driver, whom had heard the whole thing from the other side of the bus, reached into his own pocket. He quickly pulled out a phone. "Hello, operator? Get me the Arizona police."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_And that takes care of that. Yes, again, for those of you who don't like the idea, please don't flame, alright. And I know I kind of put a lot of info here. I did it for a reason, though. I hope I get the next one out sooner, but this is what I was able to rummage together this time around. And just a side note, I have a lot of school things going on recently, so I'd ask that nobody rushes me along. I'll get it done when I can, and not a moment sooner. So, please review?_


	22. Chapter 22: The First Obstacle

**Author's Notes: **_First off, I know this has been quite the long delay. There's been a lot of uninspiration and such, but I was finally to get this one just right. I hope this delay isn't going to do any big damage to this series, but I do hope you enjoy this nonetheless._

_Ah, and on a side not, I'm kind of surprised I already have this many reviews. It took me up until my 70th chapter on the first book to get near 200. Seriously, thanks to all of you whom have been reviewing and have been fans thus far! I hope this one doesn't disappoint!_

Chapter 22: The First Obstacle

There was teenager sitting on the wooden bench. She peered up at the lobby's ceiling, watching the ceiling fan out of boredom through her blue eyes.

She had Long blue hair that reached down to her shoulders. Her sleeveless shirt was a plain white one, with the letters "AZ" written in red on the back. Her shorts were only about to her knees, and she wore black sandals.

She had been sitting in the lobby for what felt like hours. Her father had been busy in his office all night. He was well-respected member of the police force, and he was also once in the navy.

The door to the lobby burst open, and an officer ran on past, not even noticing the blue haired girl.

"Sergeant! Sergeant Snowhill!" the officer shouted.

Almost instantly, the door to the office burst open. A tall man rushed out of the door and grabbed the other officer. He began to shake the panicking officer. This man was wearing a fancy, not to mention high-ranking suit. He had matching blue pants and black boots, and at his side was a sword. He also had blonde hair, and eyes hidden behind some unruly hair.

"Get a hold of yourself, solider!" he shouted.

"Ah-Ah-Ah!" the solider shouted, being shook up. "Sergeant-"

The tall man slapped him across the face.

The officer stopped. "…yes, sir."

"Now, solider, what is your message?" the man asked.

"Yes, Sergeant Snowhill. We got a call from the airport region. It seems that there was a suspicious 16 year old girl sighted." the officer said.

"…suspicious? How?" Snowhill asked. His daughter, the blue haired girl, got up and began to walk toward him.

"Well, listen to this phone message we tapped into." the officer stated, holding a tape recorder. He pushed the button and began the playback:

_"Hello?"_

_"…you can drop the act."_

_"It can't possibly be-"_

_"Believe it. You thought I had died back then, didn't you?"_

The Sergeant rose an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"Keep listening, sir."

The conversation went on:

_"Yeah, he was. He thought he could control the queen. Serves him right that he got killed."_

_"I suppose… so. listen. I'm already over at Peru. I'm well aware there's a Crystal Star there."_

_"Oh? Stay down there. I'll be joining you shortly. I should be able to make it before those heroes. …and no doubt, they'll be slowed down while searching for the rest of the missing team."_

_"I won't move from here. But if they show up first, I'll beat them, one by one."_

The blue-haired girl gave a curios expression. "Dad, what's going on?"

"If I didn't know better…" Snowhill said in conjecture. "This sounds like a smuggling!"

"Oh cool, some action!" the girl shouted.

Snowhill ignored her. "Ok, solider, you know what to do."

The soldier nodded. "Yes sir, I'll ignore the Peru authorities right away!"

"NO!" Snowhill shouted, with a boot-camp esque tone. The soldier gasped and got into a saluting posture. "I will follow this suspicious fellow!"

The soldier twitched. "…but sir, once the person leaves the country, it's not in our ability to just chase them to another country, nay, continent!"

"But the person in question comes from here. Therefore, it's my duty to stop them." Snowhill said. He walked toward the door, and picked up his jacket.

The soldier was still resistant. "Sir-"

"SOLDIER!" he shouted, in a boot-camp esque voice. "You will let me go, that's an order!"

"Yes, SIR!" the said. "Just calm down!"

"You're dismissed!" Snowhill shouted.

"Yes, sir!" The soldier shouted, before running away.

The girl looked toward him. "Are we going on a trip, Dad?"

"Cadet, attention!" he shouted.

"Dad, I'm your daughter, your thirteen year old daughter?" the blue-haired girl stated. "My name is Adelle, not Cadet."

"CADET!" Snowhill shouted. "You're not coming with me to Peru, and that's an order."

Adelle replied with a pouty face.

Snowhill turned around. "…there's no way to change your mind, is there?"

"Nope." She stated simply.

"Fine, come if you want, Cadet. Though if you interfere once, you'll be on the first flight back to Arizona."

* * *

The _Going Merry _had finally set sail. They had managed to pull the van onto the craft, which was now tied to the dock next to the main mast. The ship gave creaks of complaint as she rocked back and forth over the waves.

The sock hat have a disapproving look at the ship's mast. It looked to be in a severe condition, pieces literally falling apart. The only thing that held it together appeared to be weak patchwork thrown together at the last minute.

"Which one of you is the shipwright?" Double D asked.

"The closest thing we have to one is Usopp." Nami stated.

"I keep telling you again and again, I'm not a shipwright." he whined back.

Eddy laughed. "Hahaha, you guys are in luck then! Double D can fix anything!"

The crew perked up. "Really?"

"Um, Eddy-"

"Yeah! He always builds our sca- er, enterprises." Eddy rambled on.

"Awesome!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp all exclaimed at once.

Double D got a bit uncomfortable. "Um, Eddy-"

"He'll repair every square inch of this scrapheap for a minor 10 bucks!"

"…10, bucks?" Sanji asked.

Double D protested. "Eddy, I can't-"

Nami shrugged. "Look, whatever bucks are in your currency, we'll give you this." She reached into her pocket and tossed a small coin. Double D caught it and looked at the coin. It was a fancy looking piece, with a large "B" written on it, with two bars that made it look similar to a dollar sign. He turned over the coin, on which it read: 100.

_"…wow… a new kind of currency. This reminds me of when I first saw the other world's currency." _

"Ok, Double D!" Eddy said. "Get crackin'!"

Double D groaned. "Do this, do that, geez." he moaned, giving Eddy the coin, to which his eyes lit up. Double D walked over toward the mast, and examined the patchwork.

"So, you pirate guys." Eddy started. "As you know, we're in the middle of a mission! A big, awesome mission between two worlds!"

Luffy gave a hearty laugh. "Aw, some people get all of the luck!"

"You should talk!" Nami shouted.

"ANYWAY…" Eddy began. "We're gonna have to fight alongside each other!"

Zoro gave a look of suspicion. "…who says we are?"

"So, when this is done, who's gonna come with us?" Eddy asked.

Luffy gave a confused look. "Huh?"

"Well, every time we went to a new place on our adventures…" Eddy began. "…we'd get a new companion every time we were hunting for a crystal star. So let's save all the emotional garbage and just cut to the chase, huh? Which one of you 7's gonna join us?"

Eddy pointed at the general direction of the group. Everyone on board had stopped, even Double D, who was in mid-swing with a mallet.

Luffy, however, gained a serious face. "Hey, three-haired guy. My crew isn't for sale."

Eddy smiled, and folded his arms. "Fine, then we'll have to do it the hard way."

"Eddy!" Goombella, Mac and Double D all scolded.

"Geez, relax, I was just kidding!" Eddy shouted, agitated. "…a little."

A few more moments of silence began. Night finally began, and everyone onboard had become accommodated. The rocking of the ship against the waves was much more calm, and the warm lights from inside the ship offer a rather homely environment.

"Ok, let's get down to business." Nami sighed. She took Earth's World Map and placed it on the deck, and motioned for the others (aside from Double D and Usopp, who were both still working on patching).

Nami began: "According to Sock Hat-"

"Ah!" Double D exclaimed, after accidentally hammering his own finger, dropping the mallet and waving his arm in distress.

Usopp growled. "Idiot, what are you doing?"

"-we need to go here." Nami stated, pointing at the mark on the map. "Supposedly, both of our goals are there."

"Once we get there, neither groups are obligated to help the other anymore." Zoro said. "After you guys get your star, you're on your own."

Mac nodded.

"So, So!" Luffy began. "What are we gonna find there? Food? Treasure? Pirates!"

"Who knows? Maybe all three." Goombella commented.

"YEAH!" Luffy shouted. "Let's go!"

* * *

By midnight, the shore was completely invisible. The Straw Hats had decided to head back into their cabins for the night by this point. Not everyone had gone to sleep just yet, however. Some of the more curious people on board had decided to stay up for a bit.

"So, Sock Hat…" Sanji began, placing a cigarette into his mouth and promptly lighting it. "Is that whole deal of yours true?"

Double D, the only other one in the kitchen, nodded while sitting down at the table. "It's been a 4 year long adventure."

"Wow, that's longer then our own trip." Sanji said.

Sanji walked over to their stove and turned on the fire, taking a pan over it and swiftly placed a few ingredients into the pan. They replied with a loud hissing sound as they hit the fire.

"So, Double D, was it?" Sanji said. "What exactly do you plan to do when we get there anyway?"

The Sock-Hat shrugged. "Unfortunately, we're not too good at planning. But as far as I know what will happen, we will have to explore unknown territories to find the star. And since Beldam's also looking for the stars, we might find her there too."

"Oh, the witch." Sanji said. "The one that's possessing that girl named Nazz you told me about?"

Double D nodded.

"Well, if we meet her, allow me to personally show her what happens when you mess with a fine lady."

The Sock Hat gave him a look of confusion. "Lady?"

To Sanji's dismay, the fire on the stove quickly turned off on it's own.

"Uh, lousy piece of garbage." Sanji groaned. "This ship's been getting really beaten up. The stove ain't working right anymore either."

Double D got up. "Allow me."

"Oh, you don't have to do anything." Sanji said, trying to sound polite. "You're a guest in my kitchen."

Double D smiled, but kept walking toward the kitchen. "What an old model of a stove. But… I'll see what I can do."

Sanji watched as the Sock Hat turned it around, and opened a hatch in the back. Double D looked into it's components quickly. "Alright, stand back for a moment."

Sanji took a step back.

Double D placed one hand on his head (where he was wearing the Eye of Wisdom) and the other into the top of the stove.) With a quiet tone of voice, he spoke: **"_Fire."_**

A sudden burst of fire shot from the stove's top, a quick towering one. The large tower of flame and light quickly vanished, returning to a state of a common fire. The ingredients in the pan resumes sizzling in the heat.

The pirate cook returned to the side of the stove-top. "Thanks."

"No problem." Double D stated, getting back from behind the stove again.

* * *

"Wow…" Goombella sighed with a state of wonder.

She and Robin had decided to chat in the girl's cabin, while Nami rested in her bed.

"It's quite hard to believe that Archeology isn't a crime here in this world." Robin sighed.

"It's not in most worlds." Goombella said. "Or rather, on my world on this one. I don't know what I would do if it were a crime."

Robin sighed. "Being able to explore history free of worrying about interference… it sounds like a fantasy."

"So, I'm very curious." Goombella said. "What kind of history does your own world have?"

"It's a forbidden history." Robin said, getting up. "Our government is heavily corrupted. And there's something they don't want us knowing about something that occurred in the past. We call that the Blank Century."

Goombella continued to listen with wonder.

"…and it's my personal goal to find it."

Goombella nodded. "I see-"

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." Robin said.

But before the person behind the door could open, the door suddenly opened on it's on accord.

Goombella turned around to check whom had opened it, but the source of it had vanished before she could see.

Even Eddy, the one who was behind the door, looked quite surprised. "Eh… heh… um, Goombella?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

Eddy began to walk in. _"With that jerk Goombirro out of the way, I'll be completely able to lay on my old Eddy charm." _He thought.

"Goombella… ha-ha, do you look like 50 bucks tonight or what?"

"…huh?" Goombella asked. "What are _bucks_?"

Robin, having a book nearby (a dictionary), took it and turned to a page. "_Bucks." _she read. "Adult male Antelopes."

"I looks like 50 male antelopes?" Goombella asked, with a mixed voice of offense and confusion.

_"Nice going!"_ he scolded in his mind. He slapped his forehead quickly. "No, no! I should say, you look like 50 coins! Yes, right!"

Goombella gave back a confused stare. "So I'm money?"

"You know what?" Eddy asked. "Forget it!"

Robin chuckled in the background.

"…so, what's up?" Goombella asked.

"Oh, right!" Eddy shouted. He approached Goombella. "I was just wondering… um, if I could… uh…"

Goombella walked toward him. "Yes?"

Eddy gasped. _"Oh crud, I don't know what to do. I never thought I was going to get this far!"_

"Uh…" Eddy continued. "Maybe… join in the conversation?"

"Oh, ok." Goombella said.

Eddy smirked and sat down beside her on a couch, whilst Robin watched out of curiosity all the while.

"So…" Robin continued. "Shall we continue?"

"Ok." Goombella said. "So, about my world's archeology. I have come across all sorts of awesome places, like Dry Dry Ruins, Shwonk Fortress…"

As Goombella began to explain her research, Eddy sat there and nodded, having not the slightest idea what was going on.

_"Ok, we're going nowhere fast." _Eddy groaned in his thoughts.

"…and of course, the site had to be dug twice, because it began to rain right in the middle of our expedition."

"Oh my." Robin said. "But I'm glad that you're colleagues were able to repel the bandit's meddlesome attacks."

"What do you think?" Goombella asked, turning toward Eddy.

"OH! Um… well." Eddy stuttered. _"Ok, think Eddy! What would Double D say?"_

"Well…" Eddy began. "That kind of… ex-pid-di-tion seems to be really helpful… in… oh c'mon, what's the word! Uh! …inv-ig-et-or-a-tory…"

"…_invigorating_?" Goombella corrected him.

"Yeah!" Eddy shouted, slamming his fist on the couch's armrest. "Oh, and if you really want to know something cool, I saw some pretty awesome stuff in the palace of shadow."

"Really?" Goombella asked.

"Yeah! Ok, check this…"

* * *

Sanji finally turned off the stove, and placed the food on the table in front of Double D.

"I know it's not that large of a meal, but it should be enough to help you rest tonight."

Double D smiled. "Thanks, Sanji."

The door quickly opened up.

"Hey!" Eddy shouted. "I said I was sorry!"

"Eddy, you didn't save us all single-handedly and you know it! Don't lie about being the legendary hero either, I was there!"

Eddy tried to protest: "Goombella-"

"Don't ever lie about archeological information again!" Goombella shouted, before running back into the room.

Eddy stood still, realizing that both Sanji and Double D were both starring at him.

"…what?" Eddy asked.

"Why were you in the girl's bedroom?" Double D asked.

Eddy frowned. "Because!"

He sat down near Double D and pouted.

"Are you alright?" Double D asked.

"Close enough." Eddy replied. "Stupid archeology."

The door opened up again. This time, it was Robin.

"She apparently needs some time to herself." Robin sighed.

"Ah!" Sanji exclaimed. "Miss Robin, why, you look ravishing tonight!"

Robin smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Cook."

Eddy placed his head on the table. "Why does it work when he does it?"

Double D rose an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Sanji spun as he approached Nico Robin, absentmindedly grabbing the plate he was about to serve Double D, and held it toward Robin in a fancy posture.

"I know it is but a small offering, but please accept it. I have prepared the finest of foods just for you."

"Thank you." Robin said, sitting at a chain away from the table. She casually took a sip of coffee while reading from a book. Sanji forgot all about Double D and Eddy, quickly joining her a heart in his eye.

"I'm going to go get some air." Eddy said. He began to walk toward the exit.

"Ok, Eddy." Sock Hat said. "But don't take too long. It's late, we should get some rest soon."

Eddy ignored him and walked outside.

* * *

Unlike the inside of the _Going Merry_, it was considerably warm outside. This was because they were getting closer to the equator as the ship sailed. Mac and Bloo, having nowhere else to rest, slept in the waterbed in the back of the van, which was still secured on the deck of the ship.

Eddy walked down some stairs and then continued to walk upward, toward the figurehead. He came to a stop, leaning his back against the sheep figurehead. Unlike the rest of the ship, since this was the very front, he could feel it rocking even harder, as wind rushed against him.

"…Ah, what's a guy got to do to get a girl's attention?" He sighed.

"Ask Sanji." replied another voice.

Eddy gasped and turned around. "Who the-"

It was Luffy, lying down on the figurehead, leaning backwards and starring at Eddy whilst being upside down.

"Don't do that!" Eddy shouted.

"Ok." Luffy replied. He jumped upward, getting on his feet, and stood towering over Eddy.

"You're up late." Eddy said. "What are ya doin'?"

"You are too." Luffy replied.

"Yeah, whatever." Eddy groaned.

"What's you're problem?" Luffy asked.

"A little miffed, that's it." Eddy groaned.

"Miffed?" Luffy asked. "What for?"

"None of your beeswax!" Eddy loudly shouted.

Luffy replied with a laugh. "Just do what I do when I get angry."

"Hm?" Eddy asked.

Luffy placed one of his hands on his elbows and pulled backwards, in an odd fighting posture. "Hit the guy who got you angry."

Eddy placed a hand on his chin. "Hm… beat up Goombirro. …not bad, not a bad idea at all."

"Is that guy your enemy?" Luffy asked.

"…not, exactly." Eddy said. "I mean, he's on the same team as us and all… but, well, he's with the girl I used to like, and-"

Luffy starred back at him with the most clueless of expressions.

"…are you paying attention?" Eddy asked.

Luffy nodded, still looking like he wasn't paying attention.

"…just the way he said something to me earlier." Eddy said. "It's been stickin' to me for a while."

"Hm?" Luffy asked.

"It was right after that accident… with the slingshot." Eddy said.

_"I hope you don't take me for an idiot." _Eddyrecalled him say. _"I saw you fire that right at her. First, you attack my girlfriend, then you frame someone else about it even though it's obvious that it's you. You're a real punk, you know that? Just do us both a favor and stay as far away from Goombella as possible."_

Luffy starred back with a serious expression.

"But, it's not fair. I met her before he did." Eddy said. "And he sounded really creepy when he said it too."

Straw Hat jumped off of the figurehead, and landed beside Eddy. "Huh?"

"It's true." Eddy said. "If I ever get the chance to, I'll pull him aside really let him have it!"

Luffy began to walk away from Eddy, toward the front rail.

"Uh, hello?" Eddy asked. "Luffy!"

The Straw Hat boy reached the rail, and effortlessly climbed himself onto the top of the railing, and peered outward into the open sea. "Wow…"

"LUFFY!" Eddy shouted.

"Hey, Eddy!" Luffy shouted. "C'mon and see this! It's so cool!"

Eddy growled and marched toward the rail. "This had better be good."

He stood aside Luffy, and looked into the ocean.

"…what, what is it?" Eddy said.

"No, look over there, to your left." Luffy added.

Eddy turned his head. "WHAT THE-"

"I know!" Luffy shouted. "Isn't it cool?"

Eddy took a few steps back, then turned around and ran from the spot, back toward the ship.

"HEY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran. "EVERYONE UP! THIS AIN'T A DRILL!"

Mac sprung up instantly. The back hatch of the van opened up, and Mac crawled out and onto the deck, still wearing his pajamas. "W-what's going on?"

Bloo followed after a few seconds later, still appearing tired.

The door opened up, and Double D, Sanji, and Robin all ran out.

"Look!" Eddy shouted, pointing in front of the boat.

They reached the end of the deck and peered outward. Ahead of then, in the near pitch-black area, there was something very large, larger then the ship itself. It was spinning very quickly, and the sounds of water getting sucked into it's spiral were getting progressively louder. The ship, getting closer and closer toward it began to complain in creaks and groans.

"Oh… my…" Double D said.

"What is that?" Sanji asked, trying to get a better view.

Robin was the only other one who didn't seem worried. "From this distance, I think that it is a Whirlpool."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Ok, That about sums up this little chapter. Not too much action, just more dialog for the most part. Yup, I introduced two new characters in the beginning. They aren't part of any crossover, I invented them myself. They will eventually have a big role in this._

_Well, that's about it for this round. Hopefully that little cliffhanger will be enough for everyone for now. I'll keep writing, but please review in the meantime!_


	23. Chapter 23: Battleship 9

**Author's Notes: **_Again, apologies for the lateness. Severe writer's block on my part this time, that's all I can really say about that. I know it's been ages since my last update, so I won't keep readers from the story anymore. With that, please enjoy:_

Chapter 23: Battleship 9

"WHIRLPOOL!!" Everyone on deck shouted.

Eddy, Mac, and Bloo were all running around in circles, screaming insanely.

Sanji and Robin both approached Luffy.

"Luffy." Sanji said. "What do you want us to do?"

Luffy, however, continued to sit on the figurehead, starring in awe at the whirlpool that was getting ever closer. "Oo! How cool!"

Sanji gave Luffy a kick in the back off the head. "Idiot!"

"Sowwy." Luffy replied, with Sanji's shoe over his mouth.

"Wake Nami!" Sanji shouted.

Eddy broke free of the running in circles and threw himself over the railing toward the ship's entrance.

Double D grabbed the top of his hat, and lifted it upward a bit, just high enough so that his Eye of Wisdom Head Band was visible. As a few of the others scattered around the deck preparing the ship for the massive threat ahead, he propped himself on the figurehead next to Luffy.

The door to the ship's entrance flung open, and out came rushing a familiar red-head.

"What's going on?" she asked, peering ahead.

The _Going Merry _began to react more violently in the ocean, as it approached the spiraling waters. Loose items on her decks began to rattle, making loud clattering sounds.

"Sanji, man the helm!" Nami ordered.

Sanji rushed toward the door without a moment's hesitation. "Aye, Nami!"

Mac and Bloo continued to run in circles, still screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Somebody wake Usopp, Chopper and Zoro!" Nami ordered.

Eddy nodded with a considerable amount of hesitation before also running off.

"And you two!" Nami shouted at the panicking Mac and Bloo.

They paid no heed to her and continued to shout all the while, continuing their chaotic running.

"Will you two…" Nami took her fists and slammed them atop both of their heads, making them fall on the ground. "Be QUIET!"

Both of them lay on the ground, with newfound bumps on their heads, moaning from the pain.

"Someone get those two inside." Nami said.

Double D jumped from his spot and grabbed them both. "On it."

He quickly opened the backdoor of the Van, and placed the two of them gently back onto the water bed, then shut the door again in a quick succession.

The bow of the _Going Merry _finally met the edge of the Whirlpool, and began to turn along with it's currents.

"We'll be sunken!" Nami exclaimed.

It was about then that there was the distinct sound of something nearby, a loud groaning sound.

Everyone who was awake at the time looked toward the whirlpool. It had already caught their ship in it's grasp and began to pull it inside of itself.

"Did anyone else just head something?" Eddy asked, putting both of his hands on his ears.

The rattling of the ship increased as the speed grew and grew. Even though she had been sucked in seconds ago, _Going Merry _had already completed a full lap around the whirlpool. The ship was also at a slant, tilting to the port (left) side, in which the direction of the spiral was. The wind began rushing against them as they picked up more and more speed.

"I gotta tell Goombella!" Eddy shouted, running toward the door. He reached for it's handle, but was surprised to feel it open on it's own.

The door had opened so quickly that Eddy was smashed against the wall behind it. Goombella was on the other side, with a serious expression. She had turned her helmet light on due to the dark atmosphere, and the wind rushed at her pony-tailed style hair.

"What's going on out here?!" She asked.

Upon looking, she saw the entire situation. "…oh."

"Will someone wake the others?!" Nami shouted.

As the _Going Merry _continued to tilt, the wheels on the van began turning. Double D looked over his shoulder and spotted the van in which Mac and Bloo were inside. It was broken free of it's supports and was freely rocking back and forth on the deck.

"Uh oh." Double D said with a panicked expression, running toward the van. He tried to get near it, but had to stop to avoid getting run over. Instead, it continued to rock back and forth.

"Ow…" Eddy moaned.

"Ah!" Double D shouted. "The Van, the Van!"

Mac and Bloo where both screaming as they were being tossed about the deck.

"Shut up!" Nami shouted loudly. "I can't think STRAIT with all this racket!"

"Nami's like an older version of _Sarah_." Eddy remarked, rubbing his head.

The same mysterious sound came yet again. It sounded like a very low-pitched groan.

"What in Sam Hill _is_ that?" Double D shouted.

A hatch on the deck floor opened up slowly. Out of it's opening came a considerably tired figure. It merely poked it's head up from the open hole.

"Hey…" Usopp said tiredly. "Can't a guy get some sleep-"

He looked ahead and realized that the van was freely rolling, and in that matter, headed directly toward his head.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" The long nose fell back into the hatch just as the van rolled over it, carrying it's horrified passengers.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Double D groaned. He placed one hand forward, in the direction of the van. **"Flame Chain!" **

A long blast of fire from his arm threw itself into the air toward the van. As it flew, it grew longer and thinner, forming what appeared to be a red rope. It connected to the Van and wrapped around the front bumper.

The van itself came to a halt on the spot. Double D grabbed his other arm and held the rope tightly, in which he was straining heavily to do.

The _Going Merry _had already completed 10 full laps around the whirlpool and was quickly approaching it's center.

"Nami, I don't know how much longer we can take this!" Sanji shouted.

There was a sudden blast of water, coming from the middle of the whirlpool. Something enormous shot out of it's center, something that gave off an immediately demonous feel.

"AHHHH!!!" Eddy shouted, pointing at the creature.

It appeared to be a huge squid, a white one, almost as tall as the _Going Merry _herself. It had a series of blue spots on it, as well as 12 eyes on it's body, all of which were starring at the ship. It had two long tentacles, each as long as the boat.

Double D tilted his head. "What in the world-"

"AHHH!! It's a giant squid!" Mac shouted from inside the van.

"No, it's a Blooper!" Goombella shouted, in equal shock.

"Ooooo!" Luffy shouted in a clueless sense of intrigue. "It's a Sea King!"

"Who cares that it is?!" Nami shouted. "KILL IT!"

"Yosh." Luffy said with a grin, standing up on the figurehead. In an odd stance, he held one arm behind him while being constrained by the other. As he prepared his attack, he spoke:

**"Gomu Gomu no-"**

Before he could do anything, however, there was a sudden explosion. The side of the giant monster was lit as gunpowder made contact. It gave a louder groan and was thrown backward. The monster fell into the ocean, creating a huge wave in the middle of the whirlpool. The swirling of the ocean actually had been halted by the massive wave, as the _Going Merry _came to a full stop.

Everyone on deck stood with bewildered expressions. Mac and Bloo finally summoned the courage to exit the van and join in on their expressions.

Coming at their ship from the horizon appeared to be another boat. It didn't appear that big, perhaps the size of a tugboat at best. It had one distinct machine in the front that looked reminiscent to a rocket-launcher. Smoke that was rising from the launcher showed it to be the cause of the explosion. The ship was painted white, with the blue letters "BATTLESHIP 9" written on the sides.

The crew had gathered to witness the ship coming closer. There were two people visibly standing on it's decks, one was a tall well-built man who seemed very strong and imposing. The other was a young girl, with blue hair which wove in the winds.

"Raise your sails." the man said.

"Um, what's going on?" Robin asked.

"Please stop." the man stated.

Luffy and Nami looked toward one another and exchanged shrugs.

* * *

The two ships had halted and anchored next to one another. The man had put a plank between their two ships, and walked across it along with the little girl.

"Ok, first of all, who are you?" Double D asked.

"My name is Sergeant Snowhill." the man said.

"I'm Adelle Snowhill!" the little blue-haired girl responded.

"Please, cadet, stay out of this." Snowhill said.

"My name is Adelle!" She shouted in protest.

"Anyway…" Snowhill continued. "I want to ask you what you are doing sailing on such a suspicious-looking ship here."

Luffy stepped forward. "We're here to find a Crystal Star and a way back to out planet!" he stated boldly.

He got blank expressions from both of them.

"…you're jesting, right?" Snowhill asked.

Nami jumped in front of Luffy, placing her hand over his mouth. "Yeah, yeah, he is just kidding around!"

Adelle looked and spotted Goombella.

"Whoa, what is that?!" She asked.

Eddy jumped in front of Goombella. "What, what Goomba? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't act stupid, I know you're hiding something!" Adelle shouted.

"Please, cadet." Snowhill said. "Let me handle it."

She pouted again, but withdrew.

"In case you haven't already known, the ocean south of here has been restricted due to dangerous cyclone and whirlpool outbreaks. I must advise you to turn around and proceed north." he stated.

"No." Luffy said, muffled from behind Nami.

"Excuse me?" Snowhill asked. "Sir, I don't think you-"

"Wait, dad." Adelle said. "You there." She said, pointing at Eddy.

"Um, uh, yeah?" He stuttered.

"I saw what you were hiding behind your back." she stated.

"What?" Eddy asked. "Hey, I ain't got nothing behind my back, so back off."

Sanji have Eddy a smack on the back of his head. "That's no way to treat a lady!"

"Ow, what the heck, Sanji!" Eddy shouted with an equal amount of anger.

"Cadet, could you please step aside and let me take care of this?" Snowhill asked.

"Wait, I think they have an alien on board!" Adelle shouted.

"They sailed from the USA down to the southern oceans, they're all aliens." Snowhill stated.

"Missing the point." Adelle sighed.

"Well, what are _you _doing here, huh?" Bloo asked.

"I'm with the Arizona police force." he stated.

"What are you doing all the way down here?" Mac asked.

"Investigating a suspicious young girl who flew down here recently." Snowhill stated. "Be on the lookout for a young girl with blonde-hair, blue eyes, and considerably short stature, according to eye-witness accounts." He took out a sheet of paper and showed them a poorly drawn sketch of a young girl that he was describing. "This is an artist's sketch."

Eddy gasped. "That's Na-"

Double D threw himself in front of Eddy. "Sure, we'll keep an eye out." said the sock-hat with a distinct tone of nervousness.

"You do that." Snowhill said. "You people also beware yourselves. If you get caught in the weather down south, I cannot guarantee your safety."

Luffy nodded. "We'll be fine."

Snowhill nodded as well. "We're leaving, cadet."

The began to walk back into his boat. Adelle began to follow him, thought she quickly turned around and looked Eddy in the eye. "Say hi to the other aliens for me."

The crew gave a sigh of relief. They had thought for certain that they would have been brought back to the northern seas.

Followed by the sound of the engine running, Battleship 9 proceeded backward and away from the small caravel.

Adelle looked back upon the old-styled vessel and her weird crew. "Dad, we're just going to end it like that?" 

"Of course not, cadet." Snowhill stated. "Did you see their reaction when I mentioned the suspect? As soon as they can't see us, we will continue to follow them."

* * *

"Ok, so we all agree then?" Double D asked. "What we saw wasn't a squid, a Blooper, or a Sea King."

There were a series of multiple banging sounds, coming from right below the van. Until that particular point, Double D had completely been unaware of the fact that he had accidentally parked the van right over the boy's bedroom doorway. He quickly walked toward it's back and pushed it aside.

The hatch immediately opened, and Usopp sprung out. "Darn it, what were you doing up here?!"

"It was nothing." Nami stated instantly.

"NOTHING? You guys were up here screaming, the ship was shaking, and you almost ran over my head!"

"Calm down, Usopp." Nami sighed. "I already have a headache."

"Ok, Goombella." Eddy said, stepping out of the way. "You can come out now."

She turned her back on him. "I'm still not talking to you."

* * *

"Land Ho!" Came the call from the crow's nest.

Everyone had gathered outside and stood on deck. The atmosphere by this point was much hotter as they got were in the range of the equator. The dawn sun, and a sky whose pink glow emanated the hopes a brand new day greeted them. Seagulls and exotic birds of all colors flew overhead, toward a landmass further on in front of them. It appeared as nothing short of a strip of green land with a few indecipherable landmarks such as trees.

"Looks like we arrived." Remarked Double D.

Eddy gave a groan. "Well, it's about time! We spent three days at sea, so darned boring!"

"Shaa." Bloo groaned, with an equal tone of boredom in his voice.

"Shut up." Nami told them. "Just be happy I didn't charge you for the trip."

Eddy sounded aghast. "CHARGE?! "

"Forget about it." Nami sighed. "Though now that we have arrived, I think this is where we will part ways."

"What?" Luffy asked. "Why?"

"We obviously have more important things to do then waste our time with them." Nami spoke with a strict tone of expression.

"Oh, Nami is so cute when she's strict!" Sanji shouted, swooning over her.

"She is right, though." Mac said. "We got to go search for the star, and they need to go and find a way home."

"Thank you for your help." Double D said with a smile. "We really appreciate the ride."

**_"Fire!"_**

With a sudden loud explosion, water and wind flew about in all possible directions. The _Going Merry _rocked back and forth in shock, making the others all scream.

"What was that?!" Goombella asked.

"I think it was gunfire." Robin calmly explained. "Or rather, it sounded similar to it."

"Who fired at us?" asked the very nervous Usopp.

The crew looked about in every direction in order to find the source. At long last, their eyes caught sight of yet another ship, which appeared to have the same properties as a battleship would have. With an enormous cannon mounted on the front, and several additional cannons on the sides and stern decks. It was designed to look very mechanically advanced; her sleek hull was painted white. On the top decks were a series of mechanical machinery, assumed to pieces of very advanced weaponry. A port on the stern deck also indicated the existence of an underwater entrance for submersible sea-craft. Series of searchlights also were visible on the top decks, though turned off. On the very top of the ship was a mast, with a huge white sail with a symbol painted red, which looked similar to that on an "X".

"What kind of ship is that?" Luffy asked. "It looks so cool!"

Nami and Usopp both gave him a slap on the head. "NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO ADMIRE IT!" they both exclaimed.

"OWIE!" Luffy shouted back.

Double D looked at the design on the sail carefully. "I know I have seen that symbol before… but where?"

A sound from a loudspeaker shouted across the ocean: "Stop where you are, Pirates!"

* * *

"Daddy, did you hear that?" Adelle asked.

She and her father were standing on the deck of Battleship Nine. Her father was looking through a set of binoculars, still only being able to see a small gleam of what was the ship. Though the voice had been so projected that they were able to hear it.

"They were pirates then? I didn't think there were pirates anymore." Snowhill stated.

"Of course there are!" Adelle shouted back.

"But I didn't think they were actually pirates. I just thought they were nuts." Snowhill said. "But that mark isn't of any kind of police or marine force that I know of. They can't be real officers."

"So then what _is_ that thing?"

"More suspects." Snowhill sighed. "What the devil is going on here?"

* * *

"Did you not hear me?" the booming voice over the loudspeaker asked. "I demand that you cease your ship at once."

"No." Luffy said.

All of the huge ship's canons pointed directly at the _Going Merry_ in a single movement.

Everyone on board, except for Luffy and Robin gave collective gasps and screams. Mac and Bloo made a quick run back toward the van and threw themselves into it, locking themselves inside.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"None of your concern, straw hat boy." The voice said. "If you don't cease moving, we will open fire."

"Bring it on." Luffy said with complete confidence.

"LUFFY!" Everyone else on the ship shouted.

"Have it your way." The voice said. "All ships, open fi-"

"WAIT!" Double D exclaimed.

Everyone came to a standstill, becoming completely silent.

"It took me a while, but I recognize the symbol on your sails. That X mark is none other then the mark of the X-nauts!" Double D shouted.

"Oh my word, he's right!" Goombella shouted.

Eddy looked at it, also finally being able to recognize it. "Holy…"

"What?" the voice asked. "I never heard of things such as X-nauts."

"But you are flying their exact mark!" Double D shouted. "Who's your leader?!"

"BOSS!" the voice shouted. "Some guy wants to talk to you!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Came another voice.

Those aboard the _Going Merry_ exchanged raised eyebrows.

After a minute, the sound of someone picking up a phone could be heard. "Yes, what do you want?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Double D shouted.

"Oh? Is that whom I think it is?" the voice asked.

A door visibly opened on one of its higher decks. Out walked a considerably portly person, dressed in a familiar white lab coat with an X drawn on it. He had goggles and was likely about the same size as Double D was. Eddy, Edd, and Goombella all gave collective gasps, instantly recognizing the person.

"Surprised?" the leader asked.

"But you can't be here!" Eddy shouted. "How the… what the… who the… AAAAHHHHHRGGG!!!!" He shouted.

"That jerk…" Goombella muttered under her breath.

"That explosion at the fortress was very painful." He said. "I was thrown into deep space and never saw my follow comrades again. I spent 4 full years of my life hurtling in the deep black void of space. And by fate, I managed to land here, on your small blue little planet. Who would have thought?"

Double D clenched his fists. "After everything you did before, nearly killing civilizations and everything, you still had to come back for more… didn't you…"

He took a step forward and screamed: "LORD CRUMP!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_That's it this time. More on the way, hopefully soon, though I can't be certain about promising anything. Though yes, I did say I would bring back and old villain, and there you go. Please review in the meantime, whilst I prepare the next chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	24. Chapter 24: Going Merry vs Xecutioner

**Author's Notes: **_Yes, yes, I am very very aware about how late this chapter is. Honestly though, I have had to go through a lot of school work. However, I was able to get this chapter completed at last. I know this one isn't much, though it does help to eventually help set up more in the future. With that being said, please enjoy:_

Chapter 24: Going Merry vs. X-ecutioner

"Surprised?" Crump asked.

"Almost as surprised to see that this story's finally continuing." Eddy groaned.

"Though I didn't imagine I would ever see you again, Double D." Crump said, standing tall and proud on top of his ship as it loomed over the tiny little pirate vessel. "I was certain that the incident on the moon would be the last time we would even see one another again. But just four years later, this battle is still going on. What's with that?"

"You two know each other?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yes yes, he's Lord Crump. He was Groudus's right-hand man and one of the worst villains we faced." Double D said.

"So he's a bad guy?" Luffy asked.

"Quite."

"I've faced worse." Eddy said.

"He looks like nothing special." Usopp said boldly, while controversially backing away.

"Nothing, am I?" Crump asked. "How can you say that while my ship is here? How can you say that when you're faced against an amazing army that will sink that pathetic ship?"

* * *

"I don't get it." Adelle stated from standing far away on her father's boat. "Who's that?"

Snowhill stood aside his daughter, with a serious, but confused expression all the same. "I'm not quite sure."

The Sergeant began to walk toward the door of the ship that led inside.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to steer _Battleship 9_ toward land. We might be able to get a better view of this over there."

She watched as he walked back inside of his ship, and then turned back to see the pirate ship and the battle ship in the background, starring in awe.

* * *

"What does it feel like to be trapped hopelessly?" Crump asked. "Does it _burn?_"

"Man, what a egomaniac." Eddy sighed.

Double D glanced on the side of the ship. A single word was written on the side: "X-ecutioner." The sock-hated boy looked up, peering at Crump. "I don't get it. Groudus was defeated, the Shadow Queen is gone, and 4 years passed. What in the world do the X-nauts want now?"

The crew of X-nauts on the top of the ship all gave confused stares at one another. A few of them began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Who do they keep calling X-Nauts?"

"I don't know."

"What kind of people would call themselves X-nauts?"

"That's us, you dummies!" Crump shouted angrily.

"It is?" one of the soldiers on the deck asked.

"…what are they, stupid?" Zoro asked from his ship.

"NO!" Crump shouted. "They can't remember anything, thanks to you jerks!"

Luffy gave a confused look. "What'd we do?"

"NOT YOU!" Crump shouted. "THEM!" He pointed to where Eddy, Double D, and Goombella shouted. "Them and their good for nothing friends!"

"We did something?" Eddy asked.

"I can't remember." Goombella asked. "What did we do?"

Double D shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'll tell ya what you did!" Crump shouted. "It was a dark day, and that sock-hat-wearing-fire-face-loser was just about to attack…"

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_As Double D hovered above them all, his hands began to shake. He growled even louder and they formed into fists. His legs, not responding, shook as well. It looked as though his entire body was filled with blind rage._

_Suddenly, around him, a small cyclone of flames appeared. Dancing lights and sparks encircling him as he gave out a shout._

_"Fire… it's appearing around him before he cast a spell." Vivian thought._

_"For this to come to pass, he must be filled with complete anger." Rolf thought. He gripped the floor._

_"Dad…" Eduardo jr thought._

_"Brace yourselves!" Mario shouted. The heroes gasped and all stayed low._

_The flames reflected off Groudus's glasses. "…Troops! This is a waste! Retreat for the Shadow Queen's crypt!"_

_All of them began to rush into the dark passage._

_Double D shouted again. His voice was now distorted._

_**"INCINERATE!"**_

_Every bit of flames that surrounded him erupted. An enormous amount of fire shot in all directions. All of the unfortunate soldiers who didn't escape where hit instantly. The flames continued down the passageway, taking out all of the soldiers. Groudus, in the middle of descending a staircase. He turned around and saw the wave of fire taking out the troops behind him. He held out his scepter as a last resort to protect himself._

_Though he wasn't burned by the flames, he began to fly down the remainder of the staircase. He gave a loud shout as his large body crashed through a red door at the base of the stairs._

_Marie looked at the door. She saw it burst open abruptly. She gave a shouted as Groudus flew in screaming. He hit the red carpet on the floor, coming to an immediate halt. _

_Eddy's smaller body, unable to take the inertia of the landing, broke free of Groudus. He spiraled across the chamber until he smashed into a wall. His apparently limp body landed in a sitting position, leaning against the cold stone wall. His arms and legs fell limp in his position, how a doll would look if sitting. His head turned to the side._

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

"So these are the same troops we fought in the Palace of Shadow." Double D spoke.

"What's the Palace of Shadow?" One of the X-nauts asked.

"See?!" Crump asked. "That attack on them did a lot of damage to them. They all were nearly killed! They were lucky that they didn't die, even if their memories were erased!"

"I'm sorry." Double D said. "But you brought all of your troops all the way across the galaxy just to come after me?"

"Yes, I have!" Crump said. "I went to the ends of existence to challenge you, Double D! Not only did you nearly wipe all of them out, but you also blew up my home, stopped all my plans, and sent me flying into space!"

Double D sighed and looked up at him. "But I-"

"Enough mindless chattering!" Crump shouted. "All troops, attack!"

The X-nauts gave collective shrugs, then all simultaneously jumped from the decks and threw themselves towards the _Going Merry_.

Zoro began to unsheathe his katana, Nami taking what at first glance appeared to be a blue pipe, and Usopp reaching for a Slingshot. The others just went into battle poses, prepared for the attack.

The first troops to land ran toward them, staring the first strike. Double D, who was in first, jumped from where he stood and landed on one of them. He placed a hand on his Eye of Wisdom headband and shouted: **"Firebrand Strike!"**

As he kicked, his shoe exploded in a very minor blast of fire, causing the unfortunate X-naut to fly off like a missile. The troops behind him threw themselves to the deck to avoid being struck with him, and watched as their comrade flew into the ocean.

Eddy was surrounded by X-nauts already, looked back and forth as they closed in. "Weapon, weapon, I need a weapon!"

The mast, which was nearby, had a repair mallet handing on it's side.

"Good enough." he said. He reached for the mallet and chucked it without a moment's hesitation. He spiraled in the air, and struck one of the enemies on the chest. However, it's thick jacket prevented any pain, as it simply fell back down on the deck.

"…" Eddy stood with an amazed expression, before turning around and running, with the enemies on his tail.

Meanwhile, the sound of a car engine turning on was audible. Inside of the van sat Mac and Bloo. Mac had a very nervous expression on his face. "Bloo, this is stupid!"

Bloo was sitting in the driver's seat. The Van was already surrounded by X-Nauts, some of whom were actually climbing on the top of the van.

"BLOO!" Mac shouted in both anger and fear.

"I did this before." Bloo said. He had turned on the ignition and grabbed the wheel. He jumped down to where the pedals where (he was too short to reach them from the seat). Without even caring that he couldn't see, he laughed and jumped on top of the gas, immediately flooring it.

"BLOOOOOOOOOO!" Mac shouted, trying to shield himself.

The van broke free of it's supports and rushed down the deck, sending all of those who were clinging to it off. They were speeding down the very short deck, about to drive off the rail.

Mac grabbed the wheel and made a sharp right turn. The van's tired squeaked and made a sharp turn to the right. Mac was too scarred to let go of the wheel, forcing the van to continue to make circles around the ship's mast, with both of them screaming. Any of the X-nauts nearby were either struck or ran from the chaotic scene.

A few of the troops were nearby Zoro, all of whom were pointing laser guns at him. The green-haired swordsman stood in an odd position, holding two swords in his arm, and a third sword in his mouth.

"What kind of fighting is that?" one of his enemies asked.

"Santōryū." he simply said. He took a step back and prepared for his attack. **"Oni.."**

He rushed forth, swiping with his two katana is his hands and keeping the one in his moth firm, to strike any directly in front of him. He completed his battle cry as he completed the strike: **"…Giri!"**

Any of the X-nauts surrounding him were thrown back, and the ones closer were sliced, making many of them fall on the spot.

"Good work!" Usopp shouted, hiding behind one of the walls. "Keep going!"

"Get out here and help!" Zoro shouted with an angry tone of voice.

Crump growled and slammed his fists on the rails of the _X-ecutioner. _"Unit two, get in there!"

More X-nauts began to flood from his ship, landing on the _Going Merry_. These troops were dressed differently, some wearing red with Black Xs on their shirts, and some wearing Lab Coats.

"The elites and the scientists." Double D stated upon seeing them.

"Big deal." Luffy said. He placed one of his hands on the opposite shoulder, then began to spin it: **"Gomu Gomu no…"**

Crump raised in eyebrow. "He's fighting with his bare hands?"

**"…Pistol!"**

His right arm shot forward like a standard punch, But didn't stop shooting forward-his arm began to stretch outwards, further and further, stretching farther and farther away from him. It struck one of his farther opponents in the chest, causing the X-Naut to fly backwards, off the rails, and into the water.

Everyone outside of his crew looks astonished. Even Double D, who was used to seeing odd attacks at that point, stopped fighting and stood with an amazed expression. "What in the world-"

"I have stretching abilities!" Luffy shouted. "I'm a-"

Double D was stuck in the back by a laser at that point. He shouted and reached backwards, trying to stop the attack. Though the laser wasn't too strong, it did burn. Thus was evident by the fact that the back of his shirt was smoking from the blast.

"I can tell you later then." Luffy said, resuming his battle stance.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" Usopp shouted.

The _brave_ liar was now surrounded by a few troops, all of whom were pointing their lasers at him.

"Don't! Don't shoot! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! Don't shoot!" he shouted in fear.

Usopp looked to the left and spotted Robin, standing casually nearby.

"DO SOMETHING!"

Nico Robin closed her eyes and gave a dangerous looking smile. She rose both of her arms so that they created an "X" shape in front of her, letting her hands point outwards. **"Viente Fleur."**

All of a sudden, to the soldier's complete surprise, hands began to sprout from the walls and deck of the _Going Merry._ They continued to appear until about 20 were surrounding the troops.

"Wha-what is this?!" one of them asked.

"Please allow me to demonstrate." Robin said with a pleasant smile.

Two hands that were on a nearby wall suddenly reached and grabbed an elite X-naut. They effortlessly picked it up, making sure that it was incapable of walking. Then, they retracted, and tossed. The X-naut flew and landed on the floor, rolling as it did so. It rolled right into the nearby enemies, causing them to fall down on top of one another.

The hands vanished from the walls, and Robin finally opened her eyes. Still holding the pleasant smile on her face, she looked to see what she had accomplished.

"Yosh, good work Robin!" Usopp shouted with a thumbs up.

"Honestly…" She sighed.

It was about then that the headlights of the van caught Double D's attention. As he forced a blast of fire into another enemy's face, he stopped and took a glance at the van, which was chaotically spinning around the mast.

"BLOOOOO!!" Mac shouted. "Stop this van!"

The blue imaginary friend wasn't focusing on the driving part anymore. He was trying to get his head over the dashboard while still holding the gas pedal all the way down."

"Mac, stop screaming, I can't concentrate." Bloo whined.

"The brake!" Mac shouted. "HIT THE BRAKE!"

"Which one's the break?" Bloo asked back. He looked up and saw Mac struggling to hold the wheel in place.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Bloo asked.

"Keeping us from getting killed!" Mac shouted back in anger.

"I'm the driver, give me the wheel!" Bloo shouted back, slapping Mac's arm's so that his lost his grip. The wheel began to spin freely, breaking the Van from it's circling pattern.

"Oh wait, that was a bad thing." Bloo said. He looked up to see the ocean strait ahead of him. "…….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Nami and Goombella quickly turned and saw the Van speeding toward them. Nami just froze in fear, with a mouth agape. Goombella jumped in and gave her a headbonk, forcing both her and Goombella out of the path of the van. It shot past them as it's two passengers continued to scream as they drove on their insane trip.

The van was speeding right toward the figurehead. It struck the back, and a loud crunch could be heard. The ship's head broke and tilted downwards, creating a ramp. The van shot the ramp and launched upward and into the air.

Bloo jumped off the gas and back into the driver's seat. He looked out of the window and saw both of the two ships beneath the van. It felt the same as one would feel during take off in a plane. Mac was also looking out of the window as well, but with a frozen look of terror on his face.

"WHOA!" Bloo shouted. "AWESOME We're flying!!!"

* * *

Crump continued to watch as his troops fought their futile battle. "Darn it, Darn it, Darn it!"

He was interrupted by the sound of a car engine revving. He looked up into the sky and saw the Van falling towards the _X-ecutioner._ Mac was screaming at the top of his lungs, while Bloo eagerly shouted: "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"HOLY SHNICKER-SPIDERS!" Crump shouted. He jumped out the way just in time for the van to fall where he stood. It had come to a stop this time, since the wheels were punctured and Bloo fell into a daze.

Crump growled and approached the site where the Van crashed, and angrily flung the sliding door open.

"WHAT ARE YOU, CRA-"

Crump realized that they were both knocked out in their seats, but otherwise alive and in good health.

"Of all the stupid-line three, get in there and fight!" Crump shouted.

"No, wait." a voice said. "Cancel the attack."  
" Cancel it?" Crump asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a radio. "Are you nuts? We have them on the ropes!"

"Listen to me, Lord Crump." the voice said. "Get out of there. Take those two children with you as hostages."

"But we're _winning_." Crump said.

"No, you're _not_." the voice replied. "Order them all back and get out of there at once. That's an order."

Crump sighed. "Alright, alright."

* * *

"Now what are they doing?" Adelle asked.

"It looks like they are retreating." Snowhill remarked as he watched the _X-ecutioner_ through his binoculars. He has anchored the _Battleship 9_ on the shore, and was watching the chaos from the beach.

"So, are they criminals now or what?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Snowhill said. "They are going though. I'm going to pursue them."

He pointed at Adelle. "Stay here. If I catch you leaving this beach, you will be in more trouble then you can imagine."

The blue-haired young girl sighed. "Fine, whatever."

The tall sergeant nodded, then began to run further into land where the X-naut's ship was sailing towards.

Adelle wove curiously at him, keeping a smile until he was out of site.

"…ok, now that he's gone…" she said, changing her expression. She walked over to the _Battleship 9_ and climbed in.

"I think I will go pay those Straw Hat Pirates a visit."

* * *

"What happened?" Eddy asked.

"Oh dear." Double D and Robin replied.

"Those idiots!" Zoro and Sanji shouted at the same time.

"Sooooo cool!" Luffy shouted.

Eddy sighed. "I swear, when I get my hands on them, I'll-"

"W-WAIT! Now isn't the time for that!" Usopp said. "We need to go after them! They took your friends!"

"…this means that they are ahead of us." Double D said. "I'm willing to bet that Beldam is here too somewhere. This is bad."

"Let's think this through." Goombella said. "They have two of our friends, and must have some sort of lead toward getting the star. But what we don't know is where our other allies are, if they have them, or what other tricks they have or their sleeves."

"Who cares?" Luffy asked. "All we have to do is stop them!"

"He makes it sound so simple." Double D remarked.

"I like the way he thinks." Eddy replied with a smirk. "A take-no-prisoners, get right to the point guy."

"I'm hungry." Luffy said simply.

"But a bit stupid." Eddy added in.

"So… what do we do?" Nami asked.

"It's obvious. We get out there, beat up those X people, get some meat, then go back to the grand line! Let's go!"

"Aye!" His crew shouted back.

Double D and Eddy stood near the front of the ship. The two of them peered onward, gazing ahead at the land they were sailing towards.

It looked as though the ocean ahead was immediate greeted by very tall cliffs, towering over the comparably smaller _Going Merry_. In front of the cliffs were a series of spire rocks, each peaking out of the ocean like towers. On the tops of the cliffs was a massive collection of plant-life. Trees and grass peeked over the sides of the cliffs, and even taller trees could be seen further into the distance and horizon.

"This is it, Peru." Double D said.

"Oh wow, it's a jungle!" Nami remarked.

"What odd rock formations…" Robin commented as she looked closer at the cliffs and spires.

"Usopp, find us a landing spot." Nami began to direct. "Zoro, get the anchors ready."

* * *

Ten minutes passed by, and the crew had successfully landed the _Going Merry_ by the side of the cliff. The precipice that was parallel to the ship was lower in height, so much so that they could reach the top by jumping from the crow's nest.

"Chopper, Zoro, watch the ship closely." Nami said. "The rest of us are going to explore."

"Got it!" Chopper shouted enthusiastically.

"Whatever." Zoro replied.

By that point, Luffy had launched himself onto the cliff, and the others were following him. They began to hike into the jungle, looking carefully as they walked.

"Luffy." Double D started a conversation. "What was that back there? Your arm stretched."

"Oh." Luffy said. "I'm a rubber man. I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit."

"The what?" Eddy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a Devil's Fruit." Robin cut in, explaining. "They are scattered all around the Grand Line where we live. They are cursed, and eating one gives a person special powers, but at a cost…"

"Cost?" Goombella asked.

"Yes." Robin said. "Anyone who eats a Devil's Fruit loses their ability to swim. They become hammers in water."

"Doesn't that sound… odd?" Double D asked. "Why would there be fruits like that on a world that only has islands?"

"We don't know." Robin said. "Luffy's gives him the ability to stretch his body as he sees fit. Among our crew, both myself and Chopper have also eaten Devils' Fruits."

"What can you two do?" Eddy asked.

"Chopper is a reindeer, and is only in a human form because of the fact that he ate this fruit. He's capable of transformation into his Reindeer, human, and semi-human forms. And myself… well…" She gave a chuckle and closed her eyes. Making an "X" shape with her arms in front of her, she poised herself.

Just then, a small hand popped up from the ground between a field of flowers. Everyone watched in curiosity as the hand reached for a nearby flower, and picked it gently from the grass. The hand that sprouted threw the flower from that spot. Nico Robin opened her eyes and rose one hand outward, to catch the flower that the sprouted hand threw. By this point, the sprouted hand had vanished in an elegant flow of flower pedals, which flew into the air with a mysterious beauty.

Her pleasant smile remained as she held the flower she picked before herself. The woman's gaze switched to her spectators who watched in awe.

"So… beautiful…" Sanji remarked as she watched.

"I ate the Hana Hana Fruit." She said in an alluring voice. "I can make any part of my body sprout from any surface I decide, like a blossom."

"Amazing." Double D said. "I can't even wonder how many of these other abilities you have back in your world."

"Yeah, it's crazy." Zoro stated with a serious voice. "We have spent quite a lot of time talking here. Shouldn't we be going now?"

"Right!" Luffy shouted.

Robin opened her hand, letting the calming breeze blow the flower out of her hands and wave gently to the ground. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

After walking further along the pathway, the group had come across a small town. Citizens were busy going about their daily lives, going too and fro from place to place. It looked to be a simple society, where a long street was populated with houses on either side. Rows of stalls and merchants lined the outer perimeters of the street.

"It's some kind of merchant town." Eddy said. "Sweet!"

_"¡Oye¡Mire esto!" _called a voice somewhere within the crowds.

This caught the groups attention.

"It looks like something is going on." Double D said.

They could see a man running down the street with a newspaper in hand.

_"¡Mirada¡Asombra!" _he shouted as he ran. The man reached the group, handing them a spare paper. "¡Lea por favor!"

Eddy looked at the man. "Gracious (mispronouncing "Gracias")"

The man gave them a confused look, before turning back into the city. He continued to shout in Spanish as he ran in, handing newspapers to everyone he came across.

Double D held the paper, looking at it. "I guess something big is going on around here."

"What does it say?" Goombella asked.

Double D skimmed the first page. "I don't know. I can understand basic Spanish, but I can't read this too well."

As he turned the first page, Double D laid eyes upon a large picture beneath a title written in bold capital letters. The picture was that of a very large gem floating above a grassy ground. Though the black and white print made the color of the star undeterminable, Double D was certain what it was.

"It's a Crystal Star! There's a Crystal Star on the second page!" Double D shouted.

"GIMME THAT!" Eddy shouted dramatically, swiping the newspaper from Double D. "…he's right, it's a star. Just as I thought."

Double D immediately took the paper back. "…but I can't tell what this article is about. I can read a few words here… but that's it."

"What does it say?" Luffy asked.

"Well… um… something about a "catch"… and I think I can recognize the word "Incas" in here." he said.

"What's an Inca?" Usopp asked.

"They were an ancient empire that used to exist here. All that's left of them are ruins further in Peru. I don't know why, but this article might be hinting at some kind of connection." Double D said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But an article we can't read is useless." Eddy said.

"Then at the very least, it's useless to Crump and his goons too." Nami added.

"She's right." Goombella said. "At any rate, we better go search for a translator of some sort. Maybe they will be able to help."

"Ok, let's do it then." Luffy said. "To a translator, then the star, then those X guys!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yay for breaking the 4th wall! And yes, I suppose it wasn't to great of a battle scene, but that was all that I came up with for now. There will be some more twists and turns coming up soon._

_Secondly, I apologize if the Spanish sounded a little weird. I don't know Spanish either, admittedly, and had to use a translator, so please correct me if I did it wrong._

_Third, as I am looking on how the forums appear, it would appear that the current-most requested crossover is BoBoBo. While I'm not too aware of the show or know too much about it, I can't assure it will appear. However, it may happen, though I would admittedly need to do quite a bit of research on the subject. I already have the third crossover planned out (the England saga), and the Japan one comes after that. If I do put BoBoBo in, it would likely be there, but if I don't put it there, I may also place it elsewhere. Nothing's assured, but at this point, it may be likely._

_That's all I have to say on that point. Please review, just as always, and I continue to appreciate your patience and continuous reading!_


	25. Chapter 25: The Kraken!

**Author's Notes: **_Admittedly, it's been a while since my last attempt to get a chapter up. And additionally, I know it's not too long, but I hope it adds for a few twists and turns in the plot. Some are somewhat extreme, obviously, but I hope you like it nonetheless. With that being said, please enjoy._

Chapter 25: The Kraken!

"…how annoying." moaned an clearly annoyed voice.

"What is it?" came the reply of an X-naut.

The possessed girl gave a scornful expression toward the horizon. "We have even more visitors."

Beldam was peering into the horizon, watching carefully at an oncoming sight. It seemed as though Snowhill was coming near them already.

"Do you want me to take him down?" asked the soldier.

"No, no…" Beldam said. "That would attack unneeded attention by the rest of the public."

"But if he sees us-"

"He won't see us." Beldam stated confidently.

* * *

"I see you…" Snowhill thought aloud as he peered at Beldam through his own binoculars. "…and darn, it looks like she spotted me too." 

Snowhill began to approach them.

"HOLD IT!" Beldam called, holding her hands cupped in front of her mouth. "Stay out of our way!"

"By the authority of the Arizona Police Department, you are under arrest!" Snowhill shouted back.

"I told you he would see us." the soldier stated.

"Go out there and get him!" Beldam shouted.

"But you said not to-"

"Just do it. Get him out of the way, quickly and quietly!" Beldam nudged the soldier forth.  
"I better get extra for this." the said, rushing towards Snowhill, holding a staff and preparing to strike.

Snowhill stopped and pointed one fist in front of him, standing still as a rock. The soldier didn't last for a few seconds before his face crashed into the sergeant's knuckles.

The stall man watched stiffly as his victim fell down on his face.

Beldam turned around. "Urgh, this is going to get us nowhere… hehehe… fine then, follow me if you dare."

With that, Nazz's (Beldam's) figure vanished into the air.

Snowhill sighed. "Of course."

* * *

The group was sitting at an outdoor stall about now. Double D held the newspaper in one hand, and a Spanish-to-English dictionary. He merely looked at the two written books, nodding as he continued to mentally translate.

"What's it say, what does it say?" Eddy thought aloud

"I'm working on it." Double D sighed.

Goombella and Robin were busy as well, exchanging their various archeology notes.

"Aha, I think I get it now." Double D said.

Eddy groaned. "Finally! What does it say!"

Double D squinted as he places his finger over the Spanish Text. "I'll do my best to read it:"

"_Saturday, March 29th. A fisherman caught an unusual treasure of the western coast. Citizens, archeologists, and government officials all agree it's something incomparable to previous finds, though some officials believe it's the work of ancient Incas, the same ones responsible for building the famed and mysterious Incan ruins in the mountains. As of now, since the fisherman has claimed the treasure as his own, since he had fished it up, albeit by accident. He wants to publicity and demands that all of those who seek his treasure be warned that he will alert the authorities."_

"…so a fisherman's got the crystal?"

"All we have to do is go get him then?" Eddy asked. "Not much of an adventure then, I guess."

"I don't know, but I really hope we don't end up in something too dangerous this time." Double D said.

* * *

Crump looked to his left just in time, spotting Beldam as she materialized beside him.

"Oh, there you are." Crump said. "How was your flight?"

"Save it for later." Beldam said. "You said you captured some prisoners?"

"Yes, yes, here they are." Crump said.

He stepped out of the way, revealing the boy and his imaginary friend, tried up to the mast of their ship.

"Well, well, well, boys." Beldam said, pacing around them. "Welcome aboard the X-ecutioner. My name is Beldam, and you are my hostages."

"Then you're the one who sicked that psychopath Masque at Fosters on us!" Bloo shouted.

"Indeed I am." Beldam said. "You're name is Bloo, I assume?"

"How'd you know?" Bloo asked.

"Because I know the two of you were Bloo and Mac, and well, I figure since you are actually blue and all-"

"Oh, a wise-guy, huh?" Bloo asked.

"Actually, it's wise girl. I never did like that generic name." Beldam smirked.

"Hmf." Bloo pouted.

Beldam continued to pace around the boys, approaching Mac. "…and my oh my… Mac, was it? You were the one who defeated Masque… with that hero's fire, no doubt. How… interesting. It's very unusual for someone who doesn't have the relics to use it just like that."

"Hey, I'm not ordinary!" Mach shouted, struggling with the ropes.

"Settle down, boy." Beldam said, placing her right hand's fingers on his chin. "No need to use unnecessary energy like that, is there?"

Mac stopped and looked down.

"But, to think that I assumed you to be one of this world's finest heroes… and here you turn out to be just a little 8 year old human… it's kind of funny." Beldam said, cackingly softly. "You look so puny."

"Looks aren't everything." Mac said.

"Apparently so." Beldam stated.

"You should know that you're not going to get away with this!" Mac shouted.

He suddenly felt her fingers become sharper. Upon looking down, he realized that Nazz's (Beldam's) hand turned to dark, purple, claws, skinny enough to make them look like bones.

"It would be wise, not to raise your voice like that to me, little boy." Beldam said.

Mac squinted and grunted as she removed her claw.

"…what-what are you?" he asked.

Beldam grabbed her right sleeve and rolled it up. Mac screamed as he saw it:

Her arm looked thin as a skeleton, purple and sinister. The bone structure seemed to be built in an inhuman way, and the air surrounding the arm seemed to appear darker and foggier, but only a little bit so.

Beldam held her claw towards the two frightened captives, making her claw into a fist.

_"This,"_ Beldam emphasized, "Is what that arrogant fool of a fire-wielder did to me. Vivian, and Double D… they irradiated my physical form, and thus, I am to keep my spirit within a host."

With a sudden flash, the boney purple arm returned to a normal, flesh and healthy arm, the one that rightfully belonged to Nazz.

"A… host?" Bloo asked. "So you're a guest of some kind…?

"You might say that… and if you thought that was horrifying… you should see what they have done with the rest of me…" Beldam said.

"Even before they did this to you, I'll bet you still looked like an old hag." Mac said boldly.

Beldam scowled. "Begging for trouble again?" Beldam asked. "You sound just like those other idiots who came after me before. But in reality, you are just a little human and imaginary blob."  
"Hey!" they both shouted back, offended.

"You two are weaker then all the other heroes in your group. What in the world can you two do without their help?" Beldam asked.  
"Oh, if you only knew, I'd-!"

Bloo was cut off by an X-naut, who places a piece of duct tape over his mouth.

"MM!!" Bloo moaned, trying to shout.

"Now that he's finally shut up, we can get back to business, eh?" Beldam asked.

"Don't you dare hurt Bloo!" Mac shouted.

"Then tell me." Beldam said. "We know that you two came here for a Crystal Star… but you two still haven't said anything about it's location."

"So that's why you want us?" Mac asked.

"No, not just that. You would both make great shields too." Beldam said.

"Well, you're wasting your time." Mac stated. "We have no idea where the crystal star is."

"…blast. That's it then…" Beldam said.

Mac's eyes widened. "It is? We're free?"  
"No, no, you silly little imaginative boy." Beldam said. "I meant that it's the final straw."

Bloo and Mac looked towards one another.

"…wha-what do you mean?" Mac asked.

The possessed girl looked towards Lord Crump. "We have no other option. We have to summon him."

"Him?" Crump asked. "Double D?"

"No, you stooge!" Beldam spat. "The master!"

Crump gasped. "The master?!"

"The master?" Mac asked.

The X-naut crew members all looked towards one another, exchanging gasps and murmurs."

"…wait a second." Mac said. "Your master was defeated by the heroes 4 years ago, remember?"

"Oh, I don't mean the Shadow Queen." Beldam said.

"But she is your master." Mac said.

"…no, no." Beldam said with a smirk. "The Shadow Queen… was my queen. Even queens have masters, you know."

"…then you mean that there was someone behind the Shadow Queen?"

"Obviously." Beldam said. "…and that would be my master."  
"…but…. _How_?" Mac asked.

"Well then, I have no choice but to demonstrate then, huh?" Beldam asked.

"No, no, no!" Mac shook his head nervously. "That's not necessary."

Beldam smiled, pointing out to the water and approaching the rails of the ship. "Master… it's time once again."

It was just about then that some waves met the hull of the ship, causing her to rock.

Mac gasped as the ship suddenly began to rock. "What's going on?"

Beldam looked below, spotting some bubbles rising to the surface from the water below. "He's here, gentlemen. Prepare to welcome her."

"…uh no." Crump said, sounding suddenly nervous.

_BOOM!_

The ship shook violently, causing her crew to shout in surprise.

"It's coming!" one of the crewmembers shouted. "Brace yourselves!"

Even Crump took a few steps backwards.

Mac and Bloo exchanged nervous expressions with one another.

With a sudden sound of rushing water, something large and towering shot above the top of the ship. It rose higher, and higher, and higher… until it's size was like a skyscraper in comparison to the X-ecutioner. Suction cups could be seen on it's structure, and it's slimy wet skin dripped seawater all over the ship.

Beldam bowed respectively to the odd creature. "Hello, Master."

Another equally long structure rose from the water, identical to the first one, causing the ship to tilt even more.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Mach shouted in horror.

A deep, loud, thunderous groan came from the direction of the odd creature.

"MMMMMMMMM!!!!" Bloo screamed.

"…it's a squid! Some kind of monstrous squid!" Mac shouted, assuming what he was looking at were tentacles.

"Close…" Beldam said, smirking. She looked back at the tentacles as another one rose from the depths, making three in total. They began to wave in the air. Another thunderous groan could be heard again from beneath the ocean.

"Master, you must be hungry. I'm pleased to announce that your dinner is ready to eat." Beldam said.

Mac and Bloo looked toward one another. "DINNER?!" They both looked back towards the tentacles.

"Dinner is served, master." Beldam got on her knees and bowed.

Bloo and Mac looked towards one another again, then back towards the tentacles as another thunderous groan sounded.

"Bloo?" Mac asked.

"Mmm?" Bloo asked.

"…are we dinner?"

"Mmmm."

"Thought so…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

But the tentacles reaches away from the ship, instead grabbing the side of the cliffs. The monster seemed to be approaching the mainland instead.

* * *

Chopper sat down on the deck of the _Going Merry_, with a clearly bored expression on his face.

Zoro, however, was resting on the side of the deck, having fallen fast asleep.

Chopper sighed in tedium. However, it was about then that he saw the sunlight vanish.

"…odd, it wasn't that cloudy today, was it?"

As he peered upward, he was greeted by the sight of something slimy and huge was apparent. Three snake-like figures were passing by overhead, all of them were covered with suction cups and sea-water. There was a thunderous groan as they reached directly overhead, barely missing the ship altogether.

Chopper stared back up with a horrified expression, too scared to shout or awaken Zoro.

* * *

The hero group continued down the dirt path of the village.

"So how far is it to this guy's house anyway?" Eddy asked.

"Only a little bit further." Nami said, looking at a chart of the map.

There was a boom sound. The entire area shook, forcing most of the group to fall backwards. The small earthquake stopped, causing all of them to gasp.

"…what the heck?" Double D asked.

The same sound came again, only it sounded more clear, deafening, and sinister.

Eddy and Goombella gave one another horrified expressions.

"…something's coming." Robin said, even sounding somewhat nervous herself.

The sun was suddenly blocked out. Three enormous tentacles rose from the western horizon, taller then sky scrapers, each of them soaked and covered in suction cups.

Usopp was the first one to scream in terror, followed shortly thereafter by everyone else in the group.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Eddy shouted.

"I think it's a squid! But even bigger then the one we saw before!" Nami shouted.

"…too big for a squid." Double D deduced. "I think it's a-"

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEN!" a villager screamed.

"Right, it's a Kraken!!" Double D shouted. "But even more enormous then in the myths!"

It's tentacles bended downwards towards the village. One by one, the three of them began to crush the houses and ground, filling the area with dust upon collision. The townspeople all shouted in terror, desperately attempting to flee the doomed village.

"Double D, do something!" Goombella shouted.

The sock-hated boy got up to his feet, as did Luffy.

"So cool!" Luffy shouted, starring at the enormous size.

"NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT!" Nami shouted angrily.

Double D thrust both arms out. **"FIRE-"**

But it was not fast enough-the tentacles of the almighty kraken smashed upon the ground again. The shockwave was so strong that the entire group instantly flew into the air, screaming as they flew.

A few of the townsfolk attempted to fight back, some of whom threw pitch-forks and swords at it from afar. All of the weapons simply bounced off the creature. All three of the tentacles rose up into the air again, towering over the village.

"Good lord, what's it up to now?" Double D shouted.

There was a brief moment of silence. Then, it began: the three tentacles all thrust downward onto the middle of the village at once. As they struck the ground, the sound of rocks shattering and earth crumbing echoed violently. Many of the villages and the heroes were thrown into the air again upon impact.

Double D looked towards the area once more, and to his horror saw that the land that was closer to the shore was broken off of the mainland, and began to tilt towards the sea.  
"My… my word! It's taking the village!" Double D shouted in horror.

Screams from the villagers echoes in the air, as the Kraken let out another mighty groan. Many of whom managed to escape onto the safe half of the village.

"Is everyone going to be alright?" Robin asked.

The broken land mass suddenly began to tilt towards the sea, now a floating piece of rock that was quickly being swallowed by the Kraken, piece by piece.

One man rushed towards the sinking village, with a sword in hand.

Eddy looked toward the man in horror. "NO, RUN!"

The man didn't have enough time to attack the monster. Instead, one of the three tentacles seized the man and pulled him up into the air.

"Somebody do something!" Nami shouted.

Double D's arms were shaking in fear. "I can't!"

Luffy run ahead, preparing to strike. "You want to fight, eh?"

"Careful, Luffy!" Double D shouted.

**"Gomu-"**

But another tentacle swiped at Luffy, striking him right in the chest. He launched into the air violently, flying right overhead the group of heroes and towards the eastern sky.

"LUFFY!" Nami, Usopp, Robin and Sanji all shouted in horror.

It was too late for the captured villager, as the tentacles began to retreat back into the sea. As they did, the entire land mass containing one half of the village was pulled into the ocean with an enormous splash, causing into the ocean below.

* * *

Mac and Bloo stared, horrorstruck as they watched from the mast. As they watched, the spotted the captured villager, trapped in the flailing tentacles of the Kraken.

"Go, master!" Beldam shouted. "EAT!"

The villager shouted as the three tentacles drew back into the ocean, taking the doomed man along with them into the depths.

Thus, the entire area became eerily calm. Bloo and Mac were both panting for air as their hearts beat rapidly. The X-naut crew all looked towards one another in surprise. Lord Crump was clinging to a railing, clearly rattled.

Beldam laughed and turned back towards their captives, with an evil expression. "You see, children? This isn't a game anymore."

Mac and Bloo starred wide-eyed.

Beldam reached Mac and smirked evilly, right in his face. "I'll ask you again, young hero… _where is the Crystal Star?"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_And that'll end it for this chapter. What's to come? Well, quite frankly, I'm not to sure myself, I'll need to think this next chapter over for a bit. I do hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to get the next one in when I can!_


	26. Chapter 26: Fishing for Treasure

**Author's Notes:** _Ah, again, quite a delay. I must learn to work out the amount of space I've used between chapters. Anyway, here's my next, around the ususal length of my previous chapters. I've introduced a new (self-made) character into this one, as well as focused on further development for a couple. So, without anymore time to waste, I give to you Chapter 26!_

Chapter 26: Fishing for Treasure

The clock struck 3 PM, and an eerie silence flooded the streets of the village. Many of the villagers were saddened, for the loss of the villager and the complete eradication of half of their village.

The heroes, however, were in a state of complete shock. This was a beast larger then they had ever encountered: it's arms alone tall as skyscrapers, it's power great, size larger then even that of Hooktail or the Shadow Queen.

"Luuuuuffy!" Usopp called out, trying to find where the rubber man had flown off to. "Hey, Luffy!"

"Give it up, he's long gone." Nami said. "We'll have to go find him."

"…what _was_ that?" Eddy asked.

"…the villagers called it a Kraken." Double D stated quietly.

"What's that?" Goombella asked.

"Well, I'm not too knowledgeable with mythology." Double D stated. "…but what little I know is this:"

Everyone gathered around him.

"The Kraken is a mythological creature said to have been first recorded in history by Norwegian texts circa 1250 ad. Though there may have been earlier accounts, they were the first to report the Kraken's existence. Though heaven forbid they even were credible at that point, since said documents around that period of time lacked-"

"DOUBLE D!" Eddy shouted. "C'mon, we don't have time for the history, just get on with it!"

"My apologies for the digression." Double D stated. "Anyway, the Kraken is an enormous sea monster. A giant Cephalopod (squid), said to attack traveling ships and beaches. It's size could be compared to a large clipper vessel, and it was at one point believed to be a common ocean species, making sailors hesitant to sail across the Atlantic around 1400's. They only target large things, since smaller fish don't quench it's appetite."

"…My, my." Robin commented casually.

"But this thing is much bigger then it's supposed to be in mythology." Double D stated. "And what we saw may be only the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. An average squid's tentacles are around a 5ft of it's size. So something with tentacles that large be as enormous as… a city. Maybe larger."

"…and why did it come after the village?" Goombella asked.

"I can't say for certain." Double D said. "…but by now, judging that things seem to happen to places when we go there, that it may have been after us. Maybe Beldam's after our Crystal Star? Or she wants to stop jus from getting the one here?"

"Oh, what a mess." Sanji sighed, leaning back on a bench. "If that's the case, we'll have to find the star, Luffy, the prisoners, and then get out of here as soon as possible, right?"

"Oh, right!" Eddy grabbed the newspaper from Double D. Goombella peered onto the map with him.

"…right, some random fisherman has the star, huh?" the smallest of the Eds stated.

Goombella looked at the newspaper carefully. "So then all we have to do is find this guy and ask him for the star."

"I'm not too sure." Double D said. "The paper said he was quite reluctant to let the press see more then a glimpse of-"

"Please, when was the last time the paper was a reliable source of facts?" Eddy asked, before promptly ripping it apart.

"Eddy!" Double D and Goombella both shouted angrily.

"Relax." Eddy said, wiping off his hands. "We didn't need that old thing anyway. So, where is this fisherman guy anyway?"

"Gee, I don't know, Eddy." Double D said with a deadpan voice. "Why don't we check the paper?"

"…Hm…" Eddy nodded. "Oh yeah, I get your point. I hate it where you're right."

"Come on guys, let's see if we can go find another newspaper." the sock-hat said.

* * *

"Uh…" moaned the green-haired swordsman. 

"Great, you're finally coming to!" Chopper shouted.

Zoro realized he was waking up inside of the _Going Merry_, and Luffy on another bed nearby.

"…what just happened?" Zoro asked, rubbing his head.

"Luffy just randomly flew in and landed on your head." Chopper shrugged.

"That idiot." Zoro groaned. "What kind of trouble did he get himself into?"

Luffy shot up from his bed suddenly. "Whoa, what just happened?!"

Zoro grabbed Luffy by the collar of his shirt. "You just knocked me out! What were you thinking?"

Luffy tilted his head. "Uh……"

Zoro rose an eyebrow. "…well?"

"Oh, right!" Luffy shouted suddenly. "There's a big monster attacking! I have to get back there and kick it's-"

"Luffy, the monster went back into the ocean." Chopper added in.

"So we'll just fish it out." Luffy said.

"You can't _fish_ for something like that!" Zoro shouted.

"Sure we can." Luffy said.

"No you can't, Luffy!" shouted the angry swordsman.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Chopper shouted. "You both need to relax, you're still injured!"

"Come on, guys!" Luffy shouted. "We have to go now!"

* * *

"…that's it?" asked Eddy. 

There was a small shack at the edge of the cliff (the new cliff that was created after half of the village was obliterated. The shack looked old and weathered, and a hole in the ceiling made the place look even worse.

"…so this is that fisherman's house?"

"That's what it looks like in the newspaper." Double D said, looking at the picture. The newspaper looked just like the house they arrived at, only the hole that it now had was absent in the picture.

Double D approached the door, reaching towards the handle of the door.

However, before he could even so much as reach it, the door suddenly flung open, revealing an, crusty looking man with a raincoat ensemble.

"Get of me property, I ain't got no crystal!"

Nami stepped ahead. "Well, sir, for one you used double negatives, implying that you do indeed have a crystal, and second…" She held up a newspaper. "The news would state otherwise."

"I don't care what you all say, nobody's betting their hands on my treasure!" he shouted.

The man held up his arm, letting the sleeve of the raincoat slide out of the way of an artificial hook.

"If yee be seeking me treasure, then you won't be getting it without a fight." the man said.

The group stepped back.

"Whoa, easy there, sir." Goombella said, somewhat bewildered. "We don't want to fight."

The fisherman put on an eye patch and pulled up his left pant leg, revealing a peg leg. "You'll have to go through me, yee will!"

"He's a walking cliché!" Double D shouted.

"He's a nut job!" shouted Eddy angrily. "Let's just take him down, grab the star, and move on!"

"Yee think you'll beat me in a fight?" the fisherman asked. "Ha, what can scallywags like you do to me?"

"Look, sir." Double D said. "Why don't we just settle this like rational-"

He was interrupted when the old man used his unhooked fist to smash him right in the face. Double D fell backwards on impact, also causing his Eye of Wisdom headband to fall off his forehead.

The rest of the group all stood with surprised expressions.

"Who's next?" the old man asked.

"Get him!" Eddy shouted, suddenly lunging at the old man.

The man simply held out his hooked arm, pointing so that Eddy would land directly on the jagged point.

Goombella gasped and jumped into the air, crashing into Eddy, stopping his flight. Both of them crashed down onto the ground.

"Geez, Goombella, what was _that_ for?!" Eddy shouted.

"Wake up, Eddy! You almost got yourself impaled with a hook!" Goombella shouted back.

"You best thank the lass for savin' yee." the fisherman said. "Yee be lucky she just granted you your life."

"And who the heck are you, nearly killing me like that!?" Eddy shouted, completely ignoring the fisherman's advice.

"All's fair in a battle." the man said, still never having left his doorway.

Eddy prepared to punch the old man, when Goombella got in the way again.

"Eddy, stop it already! This is the last thing we need." Goombella said. "If we just stop fighting for once, we can just end it here and them move onto the next star quickly!"

"Next star?" the fisherman asked. "Ya mean there be more of these beautiful treasures?"

"Depends if you are willing to allow us to make negotiations with one another." Nami said.

"…and what be the terms of your negotiations?" he asked, with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Oh, not much." She replied. "We'll uh… we'll give you something in return if you give us your star."

The fisherman glanced at the ground, and quickly grabbed the Eye of Wisdom that had fallen off the now unconscious Sock Hat.

"I'll do it in exchange for this little trinket." he said.

Nami nodded. "Deal!"

"What?!" Eddy and Goombella simultaneously asked.

"No, we take it back!" Eddy shouted.

"Ah, ah, ah, little boy. A deal is a deal. I keep this golden eye thing." the fisherman said, placing the ancient relic into his raincoat pocket. "Now you young folk just wait here, I'll be back in a second with your little star."

With that, the fisherman turned around and slammed the door as he walked inside.

Goombella turned towards Nami.

"Nami, that was Double D's Eye of Wisdom! He needs that to use his powers!" Goombella shouted.

"Yeah, without it, he's just a scrawny little nerd!" Eddy shouted.

Goombella gave him a cold glance.

Nami stared for a few seconds, then laughed nervously. "Oh, it was _that_ Eye of Wisdom!"

"Don't be so nonchalant about it!" Usopp shouted at her.

"Well, at least I got you people that star thing you were looking for." the red headed one said. "So as soon as you get it, our deal is over and we are out of here!"

"But don't they really need that Eye thing?" Usopp asked.

"A deal is a deal." Nami stated proudly.

"Somebody say something!" Usopp shouted.

Robin shrugged without an ounce of enthusiasm. "It was a deal."

Usopp turned to Sanji. "Sanji, come on!"

But the blonde cook had no interest. "She's so cute when she's strict!" he absentmindedly swooned.

"I give up." Usopp said, exasperated.  
Goombella walked over to Double D, who slowly began to come to.

"…what just happened?" he asked, sounding weary.

"That fisherman knocked you out." She said.

"Yeah, that old dude seriously owned you just there!" Eddy said with a chuckle, before getting a headbonk on the shoulder by Goombella.

"Ow, geez, what are you anyway, my mom?" Eddy whined.

"…hey." Robin said, breaking up the conversation. "That fisherman is taking quite a while, isn't he?"

"Maybe he just walks slowly?" Sanji asked. "He did seem old."

"He just KO'd Double D." Eddy said. "He can't be too slowly, unless he's like Yoda or something."

There was the sound of machinery moving. They looked towards the right side of the cabin to see a garage door on the side of the house open up. As it opened about halfway, a pick-up truck barreled out of it's door, and came to a sudden halt, screeching as it did.

Everyone watched in astonishment.

"Hey, he has the star!" Eddy shouted, noticing a star-shaped item underneath a cloth in the back of the truck.

"Hahaha, all's fair in war, maties!" the fisherman shouted, tauntingly waving the Eye of Wisdom at them through the window.

Double D surprised, finally realizing it was no longer on his head. "What the-"

Before he could complete his sentence, the tires screeched loudly and sped towards them.

Everyone in the group was forced to jump out of the way of the truck as it rushed right through them, speeding down the road, and careening away, carrying it's devious passenger behind a corner and out of sight.

"That con-man!" Goombella shouted. "What a jerk!"

"I have so much to learn from this guy, huh?" Eddy asked, half-laughingly.

"I could have sword he was a pirate or something." Double D remarked. "But now he has the star and the Eye of Wisdom! I'm powerless!"

"We have to go chase him, immediately!" Usopp shouted.

"How?" Goombella asked. "The X-nauts stole the van!"

"We have to do something, he's getting away!" shouted Nami.

Eddy looked to and fro. "Bingo!" He shouted.

The small Ed ran towards a parked car. It read "Arizona" on the side, and the keys were remarkably in the ignition.

"Isn't that Snowhill's police car?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, let's take it!" Eddy shouted.

"Absolutely not!" Double D shouted. "Do you know what the consequences are for-"

Eddy quickly grabbed him. "Well, you know what? These are the consequences for leaving your keys in the ignition!"

Double D went silent. "I am going to regret this."

Eddy jumped in and threw Double D the keys.

"You drive!"

* * *

Snowhill was looking around the village, inspecting the damages around the village.

"I have never seen so much destruction. What is going on?" He asked.

He suddenly heard the sound of a siren calling from behind him, getting progressively closer and closer.

He was forced to jump out of the way as a police car barreled past him. He quickly spotted it's teenage driver and it's various passengers.

"HEY!" he ran after them in futility. "GET BACK HERE!"

But as he sounded his command, the car was gone. He ran to a nearby pay phone and searched through his pockets, only to realize moments later that he had no Peruvian currency.

He angrily grabbed his hat and slammed it down on the ground, then reached into his pocket, taking out a radio.

"This is Sergeant Snowhill, requesting backup!" he shouted.

"SNOWHILL!" his commander shouted over the radio. "Where the devil have you been these last couple days?!"

"I'm in Peru sir, we pursued the suspect-"

"Get yourself back up here on the double! You know that Arizona authorities don't go beyond the state border, much less the county!" his commander continued.

"The call of duty is universal, commander." Snowhill said.

"I'm your commander, I _am_ the call of duty! Now get back here before I suspend your command!"

Snowhill sighed. "Very well, I will return after I apprehend the suspect."

"Sergeant, do you hear me? DO NOT-"

Snowhill switched the radio off. "What a windbag."

Still, now he was in a considerably tight spot.

"Ok, I don't have a car, how do I pursue mine?"

* * *

"Double D, turn it off!" Goombella shouted. 

As the sock-hat drove in pursuit of the fisherman, the siren blared loudly, to the point where it was deafening.

"I can't!" Double D shouted over the sound of the sirens. "Now sit down and put your seatbelt back on!"

"What?" Goombella asked.

"WHAT?!" Double D asked.

"Just keep driving!" Nava shouted.

"Yes Nami." Double D said. He wasn't sure what it was, but she definitely seemed to have a certain "persuasive influence" on others, but that may have been through solid intimidation.

"Hey, there he is!" Eddy shouted, pointing ahead.

As the car rounded a corner and away from the village, an old fisherman's truck was visibly driving down the road, towards the mountains.

"We got him now!" Eddy shouted. "We're gonna get you!"

The Fisherman looked back to spot the police car driving behind him, with the sirens blaring.

"Oh no, yee don't!" shouted the fisherman.

Double D peered ahead. "He's getting' away!" Eddy shouted.

The sock-hat looked back towards everyone. "Hold on!"

With that, he slammed his foot against the gas pedal. The speedometer's needle rushed upwards, the engines revved like a race cars, as the car neared 90mph.

"Geez, Double D!!" Eddy shouted, being pinned against his seat by their speed alone.

"Ah, we're gonna die!" Usopp shouted.

"At least we are gaining." Robin added in from the background.

They indeed were, as it looked as though the cop car was getting closer and closer to the truck.

"Drive alongside him!" Eddy shouted. "I'll try to jump him!"

"Are you crazy?!" Goombella shouted.

"No!" Eddy shouted. "I'm not, in spite how many people ask me that!"

Both of the cars were almost alongside one another at this point, both going at almost 100 mph.

Eddy opened the window, and leaned his head out to face the fisherman.

"This is madness!" Edd shouted at Eddy.

"I am _not_ crazy!" Eddy shouted back, before facing the Fisherman again.

The truck window opened up as well, leaving Eddy face to face with the robber.

"Give us back our stuff!" Eddy shouted.

"Yee be dealin' with a pirate, ya know! I ain't about to give up me treasure!" the fisherman shouted.

"I knew it, he's a pirate!" Eddy shouted.

The fisherman wove his hand, holding the Eye of Wisdom on it. "C'mon, lad! You wanted to get me earlier, didn't you? Bring it on, lad!"

"You're a whacko!" Eddy shouted.

"Oh yeah, is that right, me lad?" The fisherman asked.

"I'm not your lad!" Eddy shouted.

"Well then, child, you should be more prepared when battling' a pirate!" the Fisherman shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Eddy shouted back.

"Yeah!" The fisherman shouted. "For example, I could do this!"

Suddenly, the truck pulled very closely to the cop car The two automobiles mad contact, and sparks flew as the metal sides scraped against one another, causing everyone in the car to exclaim.

The Fisherman poked his head through his window and into the cop car's, starring it's bewildered passengers right in the faces.

Both of the cars began to swerve.

"I can't control the car like this!" Double D shouted.

"CRAZY!" Eddy shouted. He pushed the Fisherman out of his face and back into his own truck.

As he did, the truck suddenly veered off to the right.

Double D knew why: in that distraction, he had caused them to drive off the road and towards a mountain.

The car's passengers gave a collective scream as they proceeded away from the roadways and into nature.

* * *

A few X-nauts had gathered downstairs to celebrate their victory earlier that day below deck, some enjoying a good drink whist the rest laughed and danced in the poorly lit, but highly technological galley..

Mac and Bloo were with them, still tied to a post, but this time near a dinning table.

One of the X-nauts approached them.

"Come on, you two look very glum." the X-naut said. "Enjoy the party while you still can."

Bloo's attempts at mumbling an insult were reduced to mumbles behind the duct tape on his mouth.

"Well, you don't have to get snappy." the X-naut said before walking off.

Mac continued to struggle against the rope. "…argh, if we could just get out of here."

"Hey, shut up maggots!" Called an angry voice.

The entire party came to a halt. It was Lord Crump whom had yelled, but only because Beldam had walked back inside.

"At ease, soldiers." Beldam said, half jokingly.

They slowly resumed the party again. Bloo was angrily attempting to break free, but Mac was doing his best to spy on the witch.

"…listen, Crump. I have a plan, but I need you to listen to me very carefully." said the possessed girl. Crump nodded quietly. Beldam went towards Crump and began to tell him, but the noise of the party prevented Mac from hearing the conversation.

"I wish I could hear what's going on with them." Mac said.

Beldam suddenly stopped and looked towards Mac, noticing that he was spying on them.

"Hey, you there, Johnson!" Beldam called out.

One of the X-nauts looked up.

"Take these two downstairs into the cargo." Beldam stated. "We'll keep them there until we need them."

"Aye." replied the X-naut. The soldier walked up to Bloo and Mac, and freed them from the pole.

"Come on, you two." the soldier said, pushing them towards a door.

The soldier led them into a nearly dark spiral stairwell leading downwards into a dark unseen chamber.

The solider stopped and locked the door.

"Are we alone?" the soldier asked.

Mac looked around. "What's it to you?"

The X-naut suddenly ran ahead of them and blocked the stairs.

"What's going on?" Inquired the 8 year old boy.

The X-naut suddenly reached into a pocket, pulling out a laser gun and pointing it upward.

"You two aren't going anywhere." said the soldier in a suddenly different voice.

Mac and Bloo both rose their arms into the air.

"Ah, look out, she's got a gun!" Mac shouted.

Bloo replied with a muffled exclamation.

"Relax, you two." the solider said. "It's not what you think."

"Then what is going on?!" Mac asked.

The solider reached for the top of it's head. With a elegant tug, the solider ripped off it's hood, letting crystal blue hair to fall out from underneath it. She also revealed her blue, yet serious eyes.

"My name is Adelle Snowhill, member of the Arizona Police Department." Adelle said, raising a poorly drawn police badge. "I'm here to save your lives."

**Author's Notes: **_That about sums it up. Prepare for action, twists, a battle, car-chases, explosions, all that good stuff. But above all, prepare to see one specific relationship's very well being put to the test. Next time, we'll be headed towards the climax of the arc! I hope I'll get it done soon, but until then, please review!_


	27. Chapter 27: Fire and Ice Clash

**Author's Notes: **_A tad sooner then I had expected to add another chapter, but I am also glad that I got this one done in time. Nothing too grand or too boring, but I will leave it upon the reader to decide how well this one is. With that, please enjoy no. 27!_

Chapter 27: Fire and Ice Clash

"…oh wait a second, you're that girl from before!" Mac said in realization.

"Mm!" Bloo shouted, trying to tug the tape off his mouth.

"Oh, you better brace yourself for this." Adelle said. She reached and grabbed the tape, and abruptly yanked it from his mouth.

Bloo's eye began to water. He took a deep breath, preparing to scream.

Mac and Adelle both covered his mouth as he let it out though, making the scream nothing more then a mumble.

"You have to be quiet if we are going to make it out of here." Mac sighed.

Bloo was left breathing heavily when they uncovered his mouth.

"So, what's the plan?" Mac asked.

"Plan?" Adelle asked back.

"You know, your clever police-grade plan that will help us escape these evil guys?" Mac asked.

The blue haired girl looked down. "…uh oh."

"You don't have a plan?" Mac asked. "How are we going to get out of this one?!"

"Well, it looks like Blooregaurd Q. Kazoo will have to save the day again." Bloo said, folding his arms confidently.

"Oh, and what's your plan?" Adelle asked.

"Just watch. It's genius!" Bloo said with a smirk.

The door to the X-naut meeting room burst open, revealing Adelle in her disguise. To her left was a familiar tall figure, wearing an overcoat and top hat.

"An intruder!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"Yes, it is I!" Bloo stated boldly in a fake voice. "I'm none other then Orlando Bloo, come to intrude!"

All of the soldiers pointed their guns at the tall figure.

"Cool it." Adelle shouted to the others. I have direct orders from Crump to make this man walk the plank."

The other soldiers slowly lowered their weapons and moved to the sides.

"Ha ha ha, in your faces, _ladies!"_ Orlando taunted.

"Shut up, Bloo!" Mac whispered from beneath the trench coat.

Adelle led her "prisoner" further up the stairs, proceeding towards the decks above.

"We're almost there." Adelle whispered. She walked ahead of the other two, stopping at the top of the stairs, where the passageway met the exit.

"Ok, here's the deal." she said. She peeked her head outside, then quickly closed the door.

"The coast is clear, so we're going to have you two run. Run like crazy."

"…that's it?" Mac asked. "That's your elaborate plan?"

"Pretty much."

"Ha!" Bloo laughed. "I could have thought of something better then that?"

"We don't need anything better then that." Adelle said. "There's nobody around, so wouldn't it make anymore sense then to do it simply?"

"I guess so." Adelle sighed. "But before we do this, I'm just curious…"

"About what?" Bloo asked.

"Like, what has an 8 year old and an imaginary friend tagging along with a bunch of teenagers traveling by pirate ship is doing tied up and kidnapped on a monster-summoning team of monsters?"

"Confusing sentence structure aside…" Mac began, "…we're actually going to-"

"Don't bother." Bloo said. "We don't have to answer the question."

"But she just saved us, maybe she deserves to know too." Mac added.

Adelle rose her eyebrow. "Know what?"

"Know nothing." Bloo sighed.

"…he's right. There's no real easy way to explain just what's going on." Mac said.

"My dad's with the law enforcement." She retorted. "I've heard all sorts of unbelievable stories."

"…well, to sum it up, we're trying to find something." Mac said.

"Mac, why are you caving in?" Bloo asked.

"There's this thing we're trying to find, it's called a Crystal Star." Mac said. "And as far as we know, it's somewhere near here."

"…uh, ok." Adelle said.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here already!" Bloo shouted.

"Ok, ok, let's go!" Mac shouted.

He kicked the door open, and rushed outside-only to have an arm grab his wrist.

"Hey!"

He tried to punch with his free hand, but it was subdued by another guard before he could move. Bloo was subdued just as quickly, pinned against the deck.

"Ha ha ha!" Crump laughed. "Excellent work!"

His soldiers laughed amongst themselves.

"Johnson, Johnson, Johnson. Massively great job!"

Adelle laughed. "Well, I try, sir."

"Aha!" Bloo shouted. "Your first name -is- Johnson!"

Adelle sighed. "Oh right."

She suddenly grabbed the bottom of her face, removing her mask. Behind it was the face of an X-naut.

"You double-crosser!" Bloo shouted.

"So Johnson the X-naut was wearing a mask of his own face over a mask of Adelle's?" Mac asked.

"And you fell for it." Johnson said.

"Johnson, remind me to promote you to elite status." Crump said.

"Aye, sir!" Johnson saluted.

* * *

The wheels of the police car were still spinning in the air, however, the siren had become silenced. The car had taken a plunge off the road and towards a cliff. Luckily, a field of 100 hands sprouted from the ground to break their fall. 

"…thanks, Robin." Eddy groaned.

"You're welcome." She said back, albeit a bit in pain, the result of catching a falling car and it's passengers.

"Hold on tight, everyone." She said. Her hands moved, carrying the car across the wooded land. It came to a gentle rest on the top of a hill.

The doors creaked open, and the dazed passengers walked out, one after another.

"Well, I think the car isn't going to help anymore." Double D said, looking at the damaged vehicle. "We will have to go on foot from here on out."

"Fine, but hurry!" Goombella shouted. "We don't know how much time we have left before he gets too far ahead!"

Thunder suddenly crashed in the distance. A few specks of rain began to fall from the skies above. The wind picked up, and an overcast slowly began to grow over the mountains and out towards the sea.

"Did anyone bring an umbrella?" Eddy asked.

More rain began to fall on them, slowly making them more and more soaked.

"Didn't think so." Eddy sighed.

"C'mon, let's go." Double D said.

The traveling team continued along the roadway, now drenched as the raining turned into an all out rainstorm. Puddles formed on the pavement, and the trees around the mountain began to sag by the weight of the water forming on their leaves. 

"This is no use." Robin said. "We need a faster way of transportation, or the star and eye of wisdom are gone."

* * *

The fisherman looked behind the truck and laughed. He had lost his pursuers, apparently. He wasn't quite sure where the went, but anywhere was fine, as long as they were as good as gone.

"Suckers!" he shouted. "Now who 'be the fool?"

He turned back ahead, to look forward on the road. However, what stood ahead startled him: there was a teenage girl, standing perfectly still, perfectly relaxed, right in front of the truck.

"AHHHHH!" he shouted, unable to turn by the time he saw her.

The girl came into contact with the speeding truck. However, the was completely unfazed by the impact. Instead, the truck dented on the spot, as if it had struck a solid wall. Glass and metal flew everywhere, as the truck ripped apart. The fisherman was thrust from his chair, through the window. The girl simply rose her arms and caught him in the air, still unfazed from the blast.

She placed the battered man down on the road aside the totaled and enflamed truck.

"Watch where you drive, you idiot." the girl said to the fisherman. "You could have hurt me!"

The fisherman, however, was beyond words. "…what… how?"

She brushed her blonde hair aside. "Yes, feel free to be enchanted by my presence."

"Who… are-"

The girl laughed mischievously. "I'm Nazz. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"…what did yee do to me truck?!" the fisherman shouted suddenly.

"You hit my with it!" she shouted back. "You're just lucky that didn't hurt!"

"Why didn't it?" the fisherman asked, again beginning to sound worried.

Her face turned into a smirk, with her hair beginning to sag over her eyes because of the rain.

"I'm special, sir." the one who called herself Nazz said. "…and you're special too."

"I don't follow." the fisherman said.

"You possess some things that I would like." Nazz said.

He scrambled to his car. He reached into the truck, rushed to grab the star from the back, and held it in front of her.

"Here, Nazz." he said. "Please, just take it! Take the treasure and leave!"

"Well, that's one thing." She said, grabbing the crystal star from the man and placing it away. "Now I want the other."

"The other?" the fisherman said.

"It's an item that you stole from a boy wearing a black hat." she said.

"I didn't steal it, I bought it!" he shouted.

"I don't care." she replied back. "Give it to me."

He handed her the Eye of Wisdom without any moment's hesitation.

She laughed as she touched it. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!"

Thunder crashed in the distance, echoing with her laughter.

"Miss Nazz?" the fisherman asked.

"Amazing!" she shouted. "In 1000 years of work, this is the fastest anyone has given me a relic!"

"…miss?" the fisherman asked.

"You're very useful, Mr. Fisherman." she said. "Would you like to help me?"

"…with what?" he asked.

"Why, with your help, I may very well be able to rise to ultimate power!" she said.

"You, a kid?" he asked "Ultimate power?"

"Of course!" she shouted. "So, sir? Would you like to work under my command?"

"Will I be unharmed?" he asked, sounding somewhat nervous.

"Of course, you will be safe… _forever_."

"Uh, sure." he said.

Nazz laughed again. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Excellent!"

His look of worry intensified as the rain began to pour down heavier and heavier.

Nazz reached into her collar and revealed the Medallion of Life. "I need you to swear an oath. One that says that you will help me."

"Yes, miss." he said.

She held out the medallion towards him. "Place your hand on it."

He nodded and obeyed, placing his right palm on the face of the medallion.

Without any warning, lighting suddenly crashed, striking the fisherman. Both he and the medallion briefly lit up, and in the next instant, he was gone.

Nazz laughed again, holding up the medallion into the air with one hand, and the Eye of Wisdom with the other. "Now it begins!"

From the hand that had the medallion, ice began to shoot towards the sky, and from the hand with the eye, fire erupted to the heavens. They traveled together, until they hit the heavy overcast above them.

Lighting crackled as they hit the clouds, and the entire area shook violently. The overcast continued to grow, until becoming a near black out. Rain poured even harder now, as areas began to flood. The ocean began to react violently, as waves crashed against the cliff-sides, tearing at the edges of the land. Winds began to rush forth at fasters speeds, forming small tornados near the base of the mountain.

* * *

"Come out, men!" Crump ordered to his crew, as they struggled against the ocean waves.

"It's a freak storm, sir!" Johnson shouted.

Mac groaned. He and Bloo were tied up to the mast again, now becoming more and more drenched every second.

"Couldn't you have at least put us in a cell indoors?" Bloo asked.

"Not now!" Crump shouted over the storm. "We were told to keep you two alive! If the ship sinks and you both get trapped below, we would be in big trouble!"

"Well, _that's_ just nice!" Mac shouted back.

"What?!" Crump shouted over the storm.

"NICE!" Mac repeated himself.

The ship was rocking uneasily now, as the crackling sounds of the storm and crunching sounds of the earth screamed at them.

"SIR!" One of the soldiers shouted. "We have to abandon ship! She's already taking on water!"

"What?!" Crump asked. "I specifically designed the _X-ecutioner_! She's unsinkable!"

"You call tell that to yourself as you go down with the ship!" the soldier shouted.

"Watch your tone!" Crump commanded.

"Sorry, sir. It wasn't my place!" the soldier said.

"Now, I guess we have no choice but to escape." Crump shouted. "Prepare the helicopter for immediate departure!"

"Aye, sir!" one of his soldier said.

"You two!" another soldier shouted at Mac and Bloo. "You're coming with us if you want to live!"

A few unoccupied X-nauts approached the two captives. They began to untie their restraints, until the rope snapped and they broke free from the mast.

"Now!" Mac shouted.

Bloo jumped into the air and landed on a troopers upon landing, forcing him to the ground.

Mac complied with a punch, knocking another soldier to the ground.

"Do you two want to die?" Crump asked the two.

Bloo laughed and ran up to Crump's face. "Hah! Bring it on, Cramp!"

"It's CRUMP!" Lord Crump shouted, readying an attack of his own.

* * *

"Hey!" Double D shouted to his group. "What's this?"

He was pointing to a smoldering car wreckage further ahead on the road.

"It looks like the fisherman crashed." Nami said. "Serve him right."

The group was now exerting a lot more force as they ascended the mountain, as the elements and force of the storm were doing everything in it's power to force them back off the side.

The sudden and harsh rainstorm that erupted seconds ago had quickly put out the fire, though steam was still rising from the top of the car, and much of what remained of it was either torn apart or charred until unrecognizable.

"You suppose he hit something?" Double D asked.

"No." Robin said. "Look at the way it looks, vs. the environment. There isn't anything here to hit."

"So what?" Eddy asked. "You're sayin' it just exploded?"

"So it would appear." she replied.

"He's gone." Double D remarked, upon inspecting the truck. "The fisherman is nowhere to be found?"

"Ok, ladies and gents." Eddy announced to the group. "Earlier today, a truck carrying an ancient weapon and a 1000 year old crystal star spontaneously blew up. The fisherman somehow, completely unharmed, simply got up and walked away."

"That's really how it looks though." Usopp chimed in.

"I didn't ask your opinion, long nose!" Eddy exclaimed back.

"Calm down." Goombella spoke sternly to Eddy.

"Maybe someone caused this?" Sanji asked. "It's more then possible that this entire thing was staged."

"The fisherman?" Usopp asked. "That old psychopath staged a crash?"

"I've seen fire shoot out of my hands, a kraken destroy a village, the world end multiple times, and other things I can't even begin to explain." Double D said. "I will believe anything, _anything,_ nowadays."

"We're wasting time!" Eddy shouted. "Whatever is going on, Beldam started it! Why don't we just go find her and kill her already?"

"You're thinking too rashly." The sock hat turned to face the shortest of the Eds. "Do you really think this entire thing can be solves as easily as killing her?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Eddy said stubbornly, folding his arms.

"Yeah, and how do you propose we possibly do that?"

"Let's keep climbing the mountain, duh!" Eddy said, attempting to walk further. "The star is up there and wherever it is, Beldam will be there to greet us. So we just get up there and end this already!"

"Eddy, we-"

"Go!" Eddy shouted. "Hurry, stop thinking already! Just do it!"

Double D went silent, as did the rest of the group. Lighting and thunder crashed above them.

"…fine." The sock hat said. "Let's go."

Eddy gave him a pat on the back. "See how easy it really is?"

With that, they resumed the climb the mountain again, against the force of the storm that grew stronger and stronger against them.

* * *

An hour passed beyond their conversation. They continued non-stop against the gale, rain, and lighting that so had opposed them.

"I think I see something!" Eddy finally shouted.

He pointed to the top of the mountain, where a few trees stood, in their own battle against the rain. Nearby, a few rock formations stood, oddly organized.

"This is it!" Double D shouted. "We reached the ruins!"

Indeed they had. The rock formations had actually appeared to be very old walls made of stone. Ahead of them, a few extra old, organized stones formed a staircase ahead, and an enclosed structure further ahead. Slanted pillars on either side of the path ahead marked the passage way into the doorway of the older Inca structure.

"This is definitely it!" Double D said, nodding multiple times.

"Wait, wait, wait." Goombella said. "We don't know if it's safe or not. Looking at the condition of the ruins, I would say that this can't be any younger then 500 years old. And this isn't an underground preserved structure, it looks almost dangerous."

"Well, this storm is certainly safer then." Usopp said.

"Good point." She replied. "Ok, ok. Everyone, hurry inside!"

They followed the command, and rushed down the passageway and through the entrance.

As soon as they walked in, they were almost instantly cold. The walls seemed to have been covered in ice, and the floor coated in snow. The ceiling was dripping wet because of the storm. As they ran, their footsteps echoed in the narrow corridors.

"This is unsettling." Double D said, looking at the walls.

In fact, the narrowness of the passage made his own voice sound distorted.

"Well, Beldam has obviously been here recently." Goombella said, looking at the frozen walls.

"I can't see up ahead, it's too dark." Eddy said. "Goombella, turn on your light."

She complied and her helmet light flashed on, peering into the darkness. As they could see, further inside the path was stairwell. A very steep and dangerous looking stairwell that led strait down. There also seemed to be more ice further below, as any of the rock that would have made the walls, ceiling, and floors was coated entirely in frost.

"Be careful, everyone." Goombella said. "It's very steep."

"Hah, yeah right." Eddy laughed, moving ahead of the others.

"Eddy, I wouldn't-"

Eddy, however, slipped on the ice. His back hit the peak of the staircase, and triggered his sliding decent down the stairs.

"Eddy!" Nami shouted at him.

His face hit the bottom of the stairs, breaking his fall. He tumbled forth and landed on his back again, sliding to a stop on the ice.

"Eddy, are you ok?" Double D asked.

"How do you feel?" Goombella called down at him.

"…cold. Very cold." he replied simply.

Goombella followed after him, safely descending the stairs. As she reached the bottom, she shivered.

"He's right!" She shouted. "It's very cold down here!"

The others followed afterwards, each complying to the chamber's coldness.

"It's got to be b-b-below freezing here." the sock hat remarked.

"We gotta be close then." Eddy said, getting up and brushing himself off.

They continued even further down the passage. There seemed to be some light at the ending of the passageway further ahead. It was a dim blue glow, but still more then enough to light up the area ahead.

As they reached the passage's end, they realized what it was. The room at the end of the passageway was a very large, circular room. It had perhaps as much room as a baseball diamond. However, there was a large, glowing pool in the middle of the room, and fountains on either side of the chamber, that spouted water from the walls and into the pool.

Aside from the pool itself, everything else was completely turned to ice. The walls had turned to a beautifully mysterious display of reflective frost. The floor, on the other hand, was hidden under a sheet of ice. The ceiling, oddly enough, seemed to be hidden in the darkness of the chamber. Though, snow could be seen falling down into the chamber. Aside from a few unsettling creaking sounds and the fountains, this room was uncomfortably silent.

"…amazing." Goombella said. "The structure, the design, the interior! This is a major-"

"Careful, don't pull a Double D!" Eddy interrupted.

Double D glanced at Eddy, to which he merely shrugged in response.

"There aren't any other doors." Robin remarked. "If there is anything hidden in this ruin, then it rests here."

The sock-hatted boy slowly got closer and closer to the pool that rest in the middle of the room.

"Maybe it's underwater?" he asked.

Robin suddenly extended her arm towards Double D. "Wait, don't!"

Double D stopped in his tracks. "Why not?"

From within a microsecond, a colossal kraken tentacle rose from the pool. It reached towards the boy, ready to grab him.

Luckily, the Kraken was too slow. A long chain of arms that sprouted from Robin's hand pulled Double D away before the Kraken could grab him. He fell backwards, and the tentacle soared inches over him.

"Nice catch, Robin!" Usopp shouted.

"Indeed, Miss Robin." another voice said. "Nice catch."

They all looked up, spotting Beldam. She was standing casually on top of the Kraken's tentacle, peering down on them.

"I knew it!" Eddy shouted.

"You did." Beldam said back. She took a step forward, and slid down the side of the Kraken. She slid down on the ice and spun like a skater, ending her land by gliding to a stop next to the group.

"I'll cut to the chase." Beldam said. "I have what you want."

She reached into her pocket, pulling out the Medallion of Life in one hand, and the Eye of Wisdom with the other.

"We don't want your stupid medallion." Eddy said.

"Don't you? This medallion allows me to posses your little Nazz. It's also allowed me to take possessions of several other people." she said.

"…what?" Eddy asked. "Geez, if I could ever make any sense out of this relic thing."

"I got it." Double D said, with his eyes widened. "She means that getting that medallion is the key towards saving everyone that was kidnapped at Foster's Home."

Eddy's fists quickly clenched, and he suddenly sprinted towards Beldam in a rage.

"Then you _did _take my brother, you witch!!" He shouted.

"Wait, Eddy!" Double D and Goombella both shouted simultaneously.

The Kraken's arm reacted and prepared to whip Eddy. He didn't realize this, intent on delivering his punch onto Beldam's face.

However, Eddy was suddenly drawn backwards. Another chain of arms from Robin's other hand grabbed him by the back of his collar, pulling him backwards. The Tentacle missed by a micro-inch.

"Please." Robin urged. "Be careful, this is no ordinary enemy."

"Keep your mitts off, lady!" Eddy slapped Robin's hand off his collar.

"EDDY!" Double D, Goombella, and Sanji all shouted in disgust.

He completely ignored it, rushing once again towards Beldam, readying a punch/

"Robin, do something!" Usopp shouted.

"I can't." she said calmly. "He has refused my help. I can do no more."

"Eddy!" Goombella shouted. "You idiot!" She rushed directly after him.

Double D shouted and attempted to grab her to stop her. "Goombella, don't!"

Beldam laughed and took a step back. As she did, the Kraken reacted again, raising it's exposed arm above them, readying it's attack.

"No!" Double D shouted, as he stood on the side with the 4 other Straw Hat Pirates.

Goombella looked up and saw the arm begin it's attack as it rushed to crush her and Eddy. She had no choice now, though. Her physical momentum refused her to do anything other then keep running towards Eddy.

Eddy hadn't event noticed, as his fist prepared it's strike.

_"He still hasn't run away?" _Beldam thought.

"EDDY!" Goombella called one last time, as the crushing arm fell upon them with a loud thud-

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_And that about ends that one, for now. More on the way, as the boss battle of this arc commences, on the next chapter! Until then, please review, as always, and thank you for reading!_


	28. Chapter 28: Pirates, Beasts, Jesters

**Author's Notes: **_After a bit of silence, a lot of throwing out and recycling ideas, and finally playing through the entirety of Super Paper Mario, I have now completed this new chapter, ready and able to read!_

_By the way, Super Paper Mario was astounding, and it completely inspired me with brand new ideas for both the sequel and the prequel. If you can, I'd highly recommend checking the game out. Believe me, it really is amazing. You can all expect me to make references, characters, and even places from that game come into this story here. Some of you whom have played the game a little bit will see this in this very chapter. But don't worry, there will me no major spoilers, at least for a few months, and characters or events mentioned until that point will be so vague that they won't be able to actually spoil anything._

_Overall, I am quite pleased with this one, especially the amount of work I put into it._

_But please, read on and see for yourself!_

Chapter 28: Pirates, Beasts, Jesters

"EDDY!" Goombella called out. The kraken's tentacle landed swiftly.

However, it retreated almost instantly, this time in pain. The monster screamed, forcing Beldam away, so as not to be hit in recoil.

She landed on the ground, to see what had happened.

Eddy lay, bewildered and perhaps even in shock, but not harmed. A few feet in front of him stood a green-haired swordsman, holding three katana upwards. He had apparently given the beast quite a painful landing.

"Sorry." Zoro said boldly. "There's a change in plans."

Beldam sneered. "This business has nothing to do with you."

Eddy scrambled out of the way the second that he was safe. He returned to the rest of the group.

"Heh. That was close, huh?" he asked.

"…yeah." She stated, still somewhat shaken.

"Quickly, move!" Double D shouted to the two of them.

Eddy and Goombella complied and ran back towards the group. Beldam's attention was diverted again, this time towards Double D.

"Ah, the hero." Beldam stated. "I almost forgot to say hi. Nice to see you again, Double D."

"Beldam, I demand you return my relic!"

"Or what, you'll burn me?" She asked. "Don't you see it, this imposing creature before you? Come so much as nearby and you'll die. Not a one of you can defeat it."

"That's so cheap." Eddy stated.

"Fine, if you must fight slowly then rather quickly and get it over with, then I suppose I can assist." she stated. She reached for her Medallion, and held it outward. With a quick flash, a ray of light shot forth from the center of the object. It hit the floor, in front of the heroes. A second later, the light took form and shape, transferring to matter.

"Ar!" Said the appearance of the thing that formed before them.

"It's the fisherman!" shouted Nami.

It was indeed the old, crusty man in the yellow jacket they had met before. Though strangely, his appearance seemed much more different then before. He was standing perfectly upright, and his conniving expression turned into that of a complete serious one.

"Wait…" Double D said. "He seems too different."

The fisherman remained completely silent, merely standing there.

"Do you like it?" Beldam asked. "I think it's one of my best works!"

"Works?" Double D asked.

"The beginning of a new army." she said. "Or don't you recall? I have the ability to take and control others. My abilities have honed within the last 4 years that I was left for dead."

"So, you're taking people and making an army?" Double D asked.

"Oh, it isn't I that plans to do this. I work for a higher force then you all can imagine." She said.

Her face turned to a frown. "But enough of this madness. Fisherman, do take care of them."

She tossed her mind-controlled ally the Eye of Wisdom.

She walked back stop the Kraken. "The two of us will sit here and enjoy the show."

"That's it?" Eddy asked. "We have to fight an old man? Why, we've had some intense video game-like fights in the past, but an old man? That's completely-"

"Move!" Robin called again.

The fisherman had quickly pointed at both Eddy and Double D. **"Flame Rain!"**

Small but rapid bits of fire began to fall from the roof of the circular chamber, directed towards the heroes.

"Double D, do something!" Eddy shouted.

"I can't, my abilities were stolen!" Double D replied.

"Run!" Goombella shouted.

The group hadn't waited for a second thought, as they quickly bolted towards the exit, in order to avoid the fire. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked. The fire had crashed down upon them quickly, striking the members in the group one by one.

"Far too easy." Beldam said. "All I have to do is take away your spark, and then the entire group falls apart. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it sooner."

"Oh yeah?" asked another voice, a new one.

Standing way at the doorway, at the very opposite location of the hallway stood two figures. Luffy, and the last remaining pirate, Chopper, watched.

"There you are, you stupid Kalimari!" Luffy exclaimed in a rage, pointing at the Kraken.

"Finally!" Nami shouted back, also in a rage. "What took you so long?"

"Long story!" Luffy shouted back.

"Don't _long story_ me!" Nami replied. "We were in serious trouble!"

"So where we!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yeah we were!"

"Enough of this foolishness!" Beldam shouted at the two of them.

"You should learn not to turn your back on a battle, demon."

Swiftly, Zoro had rushed ahead, and using all three katana at once. Beldam turned around, just as her body made contact with all three blades at once. She screamed in pain, as the cuts appeared on her, causing her to fall on the floor. Zoro stopped a few feet ahead of her, gracefully. He turned back to look towards her, preparing for another attack.

Beldam moaned softly, trying to cover up her worsening wounds.

"You're lucky that I attacked you the way I did." she said. Zoro tilted his swords slightly. "Had I have used this angle, you would be in three different slices right now."

"Don't kill her, you insensitive jerk!" Sanji shouted. "She's only possessed, this isn't her fault."

"It's but her untrained mind that allowed her to be possessed." Zoro stated. "She will have to make this sacrifice if she wants to be saved."

"Nazz doesn't know anything about any of this." Beldam stated. "The last thing she knows remembers is being at a welcoming party that happened almost a month ago."

"It matters not." Zoro said.

"Indeed." she replied.

Beldam slowly got to her feet again.

"Very well then. It's at least good to know that there are some serious fighters in the group of pathetic children."

Beldam took a few steps backwards. "If it's truly a battle you desire, then I will let you have it, if you feel you are ready."

She stepped off the top of the Kraken, and back onto the ground.

"My master will do away with you."

"What?" Zoro asked.

The leviathan creature suddenly rushed, headed back into the water. It wrapped it's tentacle around Zoro, Nami, Goombella all at once.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Goombella and Nami both shouted, whilst Zoro merely grunted.

"NO!" Usopp and Eddy both shouted.

The tentacle pulled the three down into the depths effortlessly, sinking deeper and deeper into the pitch black abyss below.

"Relax." Beldam stated. "It won't eat them. That wouldn't be fun if it just killed them in a minute, wouldn't it?"

"Beldam, stop this madness already!" Double D shouted.

"How many times must you ask that?" Beldam asked. "And how many times must I say no?" she jumped with great agility, landing on one of the stone rafters above them.

"Again, this should be interesting."

"Why you-"

**"Firehand!" **

The fisherman rushed towards the ground again, attempting to punch Eddy with his flaming fist.

"Somebody so something already!" Eddy shouted.

Robin stepped forth. **"Cinco Fleur!"**

Five replica arms rose from the ground, all claming around the fisherman's leg. However, as she grabbed hold, she was forced to almost instantaneously let go.

"Ah!" She shouted, dispelling her replicated arms. "He's too hot, I can't touch him."

"Allow me." Sanji stated. "As a chef, I was trained to withstand heat."

"Are you sure?" Usopp asked.

"Leave it to me." Sanji said. "The rest of you go after the witch!"

Sanji's turned had arrived, as he rushed towards the flaming fisherman.

The Fisherman replied by running towards Sanji as well. The two mirrored kicks in the air.

**"Flame Shoot!"** they both shouted.

The kicked one another perfectly, so that their feet hit perfectly symmetrically. A burst of fire occurred, sending them both flying backwards. Smoke erupted, flooding the room.

"Now's my chance!" Eddy shouted, beginning to run.

"What are you doing?" Double D asked.

"I'm going to save Goombella!" he shouted, without looking back. He took a breath, jumped, and dove into the dark abyss of the Kraken's Lair.

* * *

Thunder and lighting crashed in the heavens above, rain pelted onto the deck, wind screamed in their ears, and the battle commenced! 

Mac and Bloo stood together on one end, as Crump, along with two other X-nauts awaited on the other.

"Mac, follow my lead!" Bloo shouted. He ran towards Crump shouting wildly.

"W-wait!" Mac shouted, running after him.

"It's a sad day indeed when my opponents are an 8 year old and his imaginary friend."

Bloo jumped into the air as he ran, preparing to land on Crump.

Crump laughed and rose his arm. Bloo was struck by Crump, and was swatted to the deck.

"Sad." Crump stated.

"Crump, look out!" Crump's crony, Johnson shouted.

Johnson ran ahead, and slammed into Mac, before he had the chance to attack.

Both Mac and the X-naut struggled on the deck, rolling as the ship listed back and forth.

"Good work, Johnson!" Crump shouted.

There was yet another crash of lighting, that struck the ocean. Shockwaves shout out from the point of impact, causing the _X-terminator _to list greatly to port.

Mac shouted as he and Johnson both were thrown off the deck, towards the sea.

"MAC!" Bloo shouted, peering over the rail.

But in him moment of worry, a single blow to the top of the head, curiously of Lord Crump, rendered him on the ground, unconscious.

Mac and Johnson continued to fall, closer and closer to the raging waters below, until-

* * *

SPLASH! 

Eddy dove into the pool, headfirst. The rush of water had quickly washed away every noise that was above, causing an eerie silencing sound.

He was swimming in complete blackness. He had almost no sense of direction in the pool.

There were odd crackling sounds coming from below him. A light continued to flash on and off as well, sometimes as fast as lightning. Though Eddy was able to recognize the light instantly.

Goombella's helmet light acted as his guide to deeper water. Already, he lungs felt tired, and yet the ominous crackling sound from down below gave him a sense of worry.

He continued to delve deeper and deeper into the abyss. The sounds of the crunching and churning grew louder, the flashes of the lowly light grew brighter, and the sense of danger grew stronger.

His lungs were nearing total exhaustion by this point. He felt the front of his body hit stone, signaling that he had reached the bottom of the pool… but where were they?

The light flashed again, this time long enough for Eddy to see it. The Kraken's entire body, an enormous leviathan, much of it was hiding in a larger cavern underneath. He could see it's huge face though, and starred down at it's eyes. In one of it's many tentacles were Zoro, Goombella, and Nami, still bound and immobile. Goombella and Nami both looked like they had fallen unconscious, though Zoro still seemed likely, attempting to break free, with the third katana he held in his mouth. Both of his other blades looked as though they had fallen down to the bottom of the pool.

"MM!!" Eddy exclaimed, unable to open his mouth without drowning. His heart began to beat faster at the sight of the monstrosity.

* * *

Sanji moaned and fell down onto his knees, then onto his chest, losing consciousness. 

"Sanji! C'mon!" Usopp shouted.

"We cannot push him further." Double D said. "He's done."

"Then it's about time I tried!" Luffy shouted, running into the battle.

"Ah, the captain. This should be fun." Beldam remarked from the rafters.

"Shut up!" Luffy shouted up at her. "You're next!"

Luffy readied his own punch.

**"Gomu Gomu no-"**

**"Incinerate!"**

Double D gasped. "Incinerate is my most powerful attack! Luffy, run!"

A red explosion occurred surrounding the Fisherman. Luffy, being the closest, shouted and skyrocketed backwards, along with Sanji's unconscious body.

**"Viente Fleur!" **Robin summoned twenty arms to heir aid, ten that caught Luffy and the other which caught Sanji. Though even the rest of the group was forced backwards.

"Quickly, someone give me a weapon of some kind." Double D said to the remaining 4 Pirates.

"I don't know." Usopp said. "The 4 of us are pirates, we might be able to handle this better then you at the moment."

"What about you?" Double D asked Chopper. "Do you have any sort of weapon?"

Chopper worriedly shook his head.

"He possesses my power!" Double D said. "If anyone knows how to counter it, it's me! Somebody hand me a weapon!"

"Here." Usopp sighed. "It's just a simple rod. It's a prototype for Nami's own weapon, but it's all I have on me."

"A rod, perfect!" Double D shouted. "I used to use one until I honed my fire abilities."

Double D turned to face the Fisherman again, with the rod in hand.

"When I subdue him, someone please be at the ready to deliver the final blow." Double D stated. He turned back towards the Fisherman once more.

"C'mon then!"

* * *

Mac was forced back up to the surface. He gasped by reflex as he reached the top. However, Mac was completely unaware as to exactly what had carried him up to the surface of the sea. 

"Next time, swim, you idiot." said a familiar voice. "You would have drowned."

Mac looked back and saw the X-naut named Johnson swimming aside him.

"You!" Mac shouted. Both of them were forced under the ocean once more the waves, only to return again seconds later.

"Yes, me." the X-naut said. However, his voice had changed again, to sound more feminine.

"..what?" Mac asked.

"Oh, right." said the soldier. It reached it's head, and swiftly took off the mask.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Mac asked.

"Nope." Stated Adelle. "I was a double-double agent!"

"How many masks were you wearing?" Mac asked.

"I'll explain later!" she said. "Let's get back on deck quickly!"

The two of them swam to the side of the sinking _X-terminator_. By now, the front of the boat was under the sea, allowing them to swim to the front and onto the deck freely, then walking up it like a ramp, back towards the battle.

"Too simple!" Crump stated. He held Bloo in both of his arms, dangling him over the side of the deck. "To the depths with you!"

"Lord Crump!" Adelle shouted.

Crump turned around, watching the X-naut mask fly at him. It smashed into his face, causing him to fall backwards. Bloo fell backwards, back onto the deck. Mac and Adelle arrived.

"Talk about _too simple._" Adelle said. "He turned out to be a weakling all along."

Mac and Adelle both turned to look at Bloo. Mac put his own hand on Bloo's heart.

"He's alive, just knocked out." Mac said. "Thank goodness."

"Goodness says _"you're welcome_._"_" Adelle said.

"And thank you too." Mac replied. "We owe you one, big time."

Adelle nodded. The two of them briefly stopped to catch their breath. The weather had begun to take it's toll on them. Both of them had wet hair that semi-blocked their eyes, and the wind continued beating on them.

However, they had quickly turned active again. They looked down at the feet, as salt water met their ankles.

"The _X-terminator _is sinking fast!" Adelle shouted. "Quickly, take Bloo! We'll make a run for the escape helicopter!"

* * *

Eddy's increased heartbeat alone had almost depleted all of his oxygen. The Kraken roared loudly, raising a different Tentacle upwards, preparing to strike with due force. 

Eddy's eyes widened, as she scrambled to swim out of the way. He finally dodged the tentacle, but found himself out of time. He began to race upwards, desperate for a breath of air. He had only seconds left-\

"GAAAAAAAAASSP!!"

Eddy returned to the surface, and took the largest breath he had taken in his life. He took another deep breath again, and a harder one out.

"Oh geez!" he shouted. "How the heck am I supposed to fight that?"

However, he felt something tug at his shoe. Eddy gasped, only to be pulled back underneath again by the Kraken's tentacle.

He spiraled and struggled underneath the waves once more. The further he was pulled back down, the more worried he got, trying everything in his power to break free from it's clutches.

Loudly, the tentacle that grabbed him hit the bottom of the pool. He looked forth again. The beast had pulled Eddy right at it's face, so that Eddy starred down at the Kraken's eye, which was only inches away.

Eddy looked down, to the bottom of the pool, which was illuminated solely by Goombella's flickering light. One of Zoro's katana was within reach from where the tentacle pinned him down. Eddy reached and grabbed the katana quickly, and swiped the Tentacle that bound him.

The monster screeched and thrashed about. It threw Eddy upwards and released, causing him to float in the center of the pool once more.

He looked back down again, still carrying sword in hand. The creature remained looking at Eddy, holding two tentacles towards him, one of which contained it's captives. Goombella and Nami remained uncurious, in a state of drowning, whilst Zoro, still somehow managing to focus his breath, watched.

Eddy realized that he had to act fast. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

_"What do I do?" _he thought to himself.

Rapidly, it began. His head felt like it was going to explode. Images races through his mind. A picture of him, with a sword in hand, was running forward. With a suddenly high leap, the image of him in his mind swung the sword, exclaiming a sentence.

The imagery ended, almost as rapidly as it had come to him. He kicked forth in the water, held the katana backwards, then slashed it in front of him. In spite of being in water, Eddy exclaimed with his only breath:

**"Sword Beam!"**

The katana sliced through the water itself, creating a visible, crescent-shaped, white-glowing beam of energy. It shot across the water, perfectly slicing directly through the tentacle that bound it's three captives.

The Kraken gave a horrible screech upon impact, causing it to shake and twist violently. It's thrashing began to cause the water to react as well, making everything around them more unstable.

Zoro broke free from the severed tentacle, carrying Nami on his way to the surface. Eddy rushed back down to the floor one more time. He grabbed Goombella, and used the remainder of his breath to kick back up to the surface.

Zoro surfaced first, taking a large breath. He then dragged Nami over the side and into the ground. She began spitting out water the second the reached the surface, then gasping heavily for air. The two of them collapsed onto the ground, completely exhausted.

Eddy surfaces next, taking Goombella long with him.

He threw himself onto the floor, taking Goombella with him and setting her down on the ground. Both of them were breathing heavily, but alive.

"How…" Zoro gasped. "How did you do that?"

Eddy, who was also gasping for breath, muttered: "I… have… no… idea…" Before falling into a state of unconsciousness.

Zoro's attention turned back towards the other battle that was occurring.

Double D and the Fisherman were in a battle of endurance. The old man continued to bombard Double D with a series of fire attacks. Double D continued swinging and slashing and spinning the rod, all to block the fire blasts.

The fisherman seemed to be losing some of his endurance, though. He pointed at Double D again, exclaiming:

**"Fireball!"**

This time, Double D knew what to do. He held the rod like a bat. His eyes glanced around the room, spotting Beldam, who had still been watching the entire battle commence.

He readied, and then promptly swung at the fireball. It struck off the top of the rod, and flew backwards, into the air, just like a foul ball.

Beldam gasped and jumped off of the rafter, to avoid the rogue fire blast. She landed safely on the ground, next to the pool.

"Watch it, you idiot! You almost hit me!" she shouted.

The fisherman turned his head to look at the possessed girl.

With him distracted, Double D rushed inward. He grabbed the Eye of Wisdom swiftly, then turned around and ran away.

"NOW!" he called as he ran.

**"Gomu Gomu no…"**

The old man turned around to realize that his relic was no longer in his possession.

**"PISTOL!"**

An elastic arm burst from the remaining heroes, smashing dead-center into the main's face. He silently flew into the air, and crashed into the wall, with enough force that the wall cracked on impact.

"Argh!" Beldam shouted, as if in his behalf. She watched as the man, wordlessly got on his knees moments after, and back onto his feet, almost effortlessly.

"Hm… ha ha ha…" Beldam laughed. "My minions, once under my control, cannot be hurt by normal means."

Double D rose an eyebrow. "Oh dear… what to do now?"

"Just submit." Beldam stated. "Submit and I promise everyone will get out alive."

"That's a question you ask a lot too." Double D said. "And my answer will always be no."

"Then, children… prepare yourself for the next world. Fisherman, go and-"

_"Bravo, Bravo…" _

Everything stopped cold. The room turned completely silent. Thunder called in the background.

Even Beldam looked scared. "What are _you_ doing here?"

A figure suddenly appeared in the air. It's appearance was that of a darkened court Jester. He wore a purple and yellow striped hat and tunic, with small golden bells on the three corners of his Jester hat. Both his arms and legs appeared as nothing but shadow. His face was perfectly concealed by a mask, one that resembled the two theatre masks, the one of joy, and the one of sorrow. This mask managed to display both of the emotions at once.

"Good evening." said the mysterious newcomer. "I'd just like to congratulate all of you in your spectacular performance, if I may say so."

"Get out of here." Beldam stated. "This doesn't concern you."

"Who is that?" Luffy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies." the Jester man spoke in a tone that perfectly resembled a more charming, mature version of Double D. "Why, I am Dimentio, at your service." He bowed curiously. "Don't worry though, I know who you all are. I've been watching your performances. Indeed, these last 6 years of all of your exploits have truly been an amusing show to watch. I thank you all for keeping me entertained."

"You have been watching us?" Double D asked. "…but this hasn't started until 4 years ago."

"Did it now?" Dimentio asked. "If memory serves, your display with the Star Rod was most invigorating."

Double D began to become suspicious. "What Star Rod?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dimentio said. "I hope I didn't spoil anything. It's just that I have been such a fan of your exploitations."

"Quit it, already, Dimentio." Beldam said. "I'm in the middle of this battle."

"Oh yes, about this battle. It's over." Dimentio said.

"What do you mean?" Beldam asked. "I have them all on the verge of death, and you just want me to stop?"

"I do, and you will." spoke Dimentio. "And you will address me as _Master_, or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't." She said, looking down.

"Who… exactly are you." Double D asked.

"Why, I'm but a humble Magician. Just like you other magic wielders." he said. He turned back to face Beldam again.

"We are leaving, Beldam. We have the star, and we still have our captives. We must leave for now."

"I can't believe-"

"Come." Dimentio stated. "An order is an order."

Beldam waited, but nodded.

Dimentio, looked towards the pool, and snapped his finger. A green, glowing portal appeared directly above it. The Kraken, albeit severely injured, lacking one of it's tentacles, rose through the portal and vanished.

"Oh, and I would like you to give them some of their group back." Dimentio said.

"What?!" Beldam asked.

"Not all of them at once. Just three will do." Dimentio said.

"But-"

"Do it." Dimentio stated.

Beldam sighed and nodded again. She held her medallion outward. Three rays of light shot forth, back onto the ground in front of her. The twirled and took form, eventually revealing Mario, Vivian, and Goombirro, all of them asleep.

"I guess since these three captives are the most useless, I can give them back." Beldam said. "But they are all you're getting for now. The others will stay with me."

"No, give them all back!" Double D shouted.

"Hm… no, no. That won't do." Dimentio sighed. He snapped his own finger again.

Double D's eyes suddenly rolled over, and he fell, face first, into the ground.

"Double D!" Luffy exclaimed

"When they awaken, give that Vivian traitor this." Beldam said. She reached into her pocket, and threw a small box towards the ground. Luffy caught it, and looked at it in curiosity.

"Come, we're done here for today." Dimentio said, flying towards the portal.

"Wait." Beldam said. "_Master_, I want something in return for those three I gave to them."

"Of course." Dimentio said. "Take whatever you want from them."

Beldam grabbed her Medallion again, this time pointing it towards the group.

"Come to me now." She stated.

There was a quick and abrupt flash. Chopper, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp all began to glow at once.

"Whoa!" Chopper exclaimed. "What is going on?!"

Robin and Usopp exchanged horror-stricken expressions, whilst Sanji and Zoro remained in a state of unconsciousness.

All five of them quickly transformed in rays of blue light, that spiraled around the room, then shot at Beldam's Medallion and vanished as they struck it.

Luffy's eyes widened, after realizing he was the last of the heroes still standing. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CREW?!"

"Consider it a trade." Beldam said. "But don't worry, we'll meet again. You'll see these five again very soon… but if they will be the same is a matter of fate."

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Luffy shouted.

"No way." Beldam said. "A trade is a trade." She looked towards the Fisherman, who was also lying in a seriously injured state on the floor. He transformed into a ray of light as well, returning to Beldam's medallion and vanishing as well.

**"Gomu Gomu no-"**

But it was too late again. Beldam lifted off the ground, and soared underneath the portal. "Don't forget now, give that box to Vivian." She gave a sinister wink, flew into the portal, and vanished.

Dimentio turned to look at the aftermath. He chuckled, then bowed towards Luffy. "How spectacular. I wonder how this will unfold…"

With that, the mysterious magician shot upwards, flew through the portal, and vanished. As he did, it closed behind him, leaving nothing but an ominous silence.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Wow, with over 200 pages, more reviews then my completed Edventure story now, and the introduction of a new, more powerful character then Beldam, the second story arc draws to a close with a twist. That new guy, Dimentio, is indeed a pre-created character, from a certain new Mario game. But the things I have shown here, other then his name and personality, are nothing, compared to his own "performance" in the game, so rest assured that nothing major is spoiled._

_The next chapter will take us back to another group of heroes back at the Mushroom Kingdom, then a nice old check up on a man clad in green and a certain, dork-hating jock. Twists and turns await as the story presses onward!_


	29. Chapter 29: The Unexpected

**Author's Notes::** _Honestly, I am a tad surprised about just how fast I was capable of writing this next chapter, but lately I have had quite a bit of inspiration as of late, and I had this one done before I even know it! So, anyway, this one deviates from the norm, checking up on the other cast members, just like always after the end of a major arc. You'll see some faces from before, that's for sure. Nothing major contributing towards a twist, just a foreshadow of things to come!_

Chapter 29: The Unexpected

"AT LAST!"

The door slammed open, revealing an extremely excited Professor.

"Hey, cool it, Gadd!" Sarah shouted. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"DO I EVER?!" he shouted. "Everyone pack your bags, it's time to go home!"

"Home?" Lee asked.

The group had been allowed to stay in the Princess's Castle since they had arrived almost a week ago. It wasn't too bad, living the good life with royalty. Though it had been boring as well. This was the last major thing to occur since Luigi was accidentally sent to another dimension.

* * *

Everyone got dressed, and proceeded back down to the castle's basement. The Professor had been working for days, trying to re-create his time-space machine from before. Odd for someone who spent days awake to be so full of energy.

"Here it is!" he shouted, unveiling his machine once more to the group. "Behold, the Time-Space Machine 2.0!"

"Ooooo!!!" Ed exclaimed, running over to the machine. "Is it my turn!?"

"Stop, stop, CEASE!" E. Gadd shouted. "This time, I will be deciding on who gets to go."

"Can I go?" Ed asked again. "I really want to go to the underworld! It's been a burning ambition to visit the minions of Hades!"

"…Hades?" E. Gadd asked.

"Yeah, lookie here, I'll show you!" Ed shouted, running towards the machine.

"Wait!" the professor shouted. "I haven't told you how it works yet!"

Ed jumped into the booth-like machine.

At once, the time machine began to glow. Small lights began blinking, and a series of beeping noises could be heard. The machine began humming to life, and even began to lift upwards into the air. The group watched in awe as it rose higher and higher, becoming louder and louder. Air rushed across the room, and dust picked up, forcing everyone to cover their ears and eyes.

Ed, oblivious to it all, laughed goofishly. He wove a goodbye wave to everyone, then pointed into the sky heroically.

_**"TO HADES!!"**_

"No!" everyone shouted at once.

ZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPP!!!

The machine suddenly vanished with a loud explosion. With that, silence resumed in the room.

Sarah and Johnny exchanged glances, then looked back towards the spot.

"…did it work?" May asked.

"I don't know." E. Gadd said, flabbergasted. "He didn't give me a chance to test it."

"It kind of looks like he just exploded." Johnny said.

"I'd be fine with that." Sarah stated.

"He might be in trouble…" E. Gadd said. "The machine, if not controlled manual, does respond to voice command too."

"…so he actually-"

The group stopped. "Nah."

There was a sudden explosion once more. In instants, the machine suddenly reappeared. The entire machine was soaked, dripping on the floor, a horrible dark purplish ooze. It looked as if it had taken severe damage somehow, as it was dented in several placed. The glass walls were shattered, and wires and coils hung loosely around the machine.

"Ed!" Johnny exclaimed.

The group approached the machine. Upon getting a closer look, it looked even more damaged. Handprints were seared into the metal casing. Several of the bolts and nuts had been ripped out, causing a lot of the framework to break apart.

Inside of the machine stood Ed. He was entirely soaked in the same peculiar dark purple liquid. He fell to his knees, with an expression of petrifaction on his face. His cloths looked battle-torn, and both of his shoes were mysteriously absent.

"Ed, what happened to you?!" E. Gadd asked.

"S-scary… dimension." Ed moaned softly.

"Figures." Sarah said.

"That's the price you pay for not listening to the instructions, unfortunately." E. Gadd stated. "He must have accidentally sent himself to the wrong dimension. By the looks of it, some horrifying world."

Ed ran towards the machine's controls again, albeit still shaken.

"I have to go back!"

"Back to where?" Lee asked.

"…that place." Ed stated. "THEY NEED ME!!"

"He's lost it." Sarah said. He turned to the professor. "Hey Gadd, he should get out of here."

"I MUST RETURN! The others, they want their marrow!!"

Two Toad guards arrived on the scene, one of each grabbed Ed

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

With that, the bumbling Ed was pulled away through the basement door,

E. Gadd looked back at he battered old machine.

"…anyway, it looks like it will still function." E. Gadd stated. "But it will need some repairs. I'll likely be working all day, by golly. Again."

"Thanks to that moron." Sarah grumbled.

"C'mon." Lee groaned. "Let's go kill time."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Everyone turned around to face the door. The blew open, slammed against the wall, and cracked due to the force. Toadsworth threw himself into the room, and ran towards the others in a complete state of panic.

"Whoa!" May shouted.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"The-the-the castle! We're under fire!" Toadsworth shouted.

Everyone exchanged glances at one another. It was only in their moment of silence that distant explosions and shouts could be heard from somewhere upstairs.

"By Jove, who's attacking?" E. Gadd asked.

"We don't know!" Toadsworth shouted. "Our guards are upstairs, returning fire!"

"GREAT SCOTT!" E. Gadd shouted back.

"I shall go do my best in the heat of battle." Toadsworth stated.

"…you?" Sarah asked. "But you're-"

"I'm perfectly fine." Toadsworth stated. "You kids stay down here and have that professor beam you all out of here as soon as possible."

* * *

Toadsworth rushed upstairs, into the main foyer. Two of the castle guards braced themselves against the front door.

"We can't hold it!" one of them shouted.

"You must!" Toadsworth shouted. "I say, our lives depend on it!"

But all in vain. The door quickly shot open, revealing a large creature on the other side. It looked like a huge, dragon-like Koopa, with a large, green spiked shell and red hair.

All of the guards in the room sighed in relief

"Oh, it's just you." one of them said. Some of the guards continued about their business.

"Hey!" Bowser shouted, walking into the room, clearly upset. "I just busted in dramatically! Don't just ignore me!!"

"Sorry." One of the guards said. "But your princess is in another castle."

Bowser groaned. "What?"

"She's not here right now. It seems she's trapped in another dimension." Toadsworth stated.

Bowser sighed, sounding somewhat disappointed. "Do you know when she will be back?"

"I don't know." Toadsworth shrugged.

"Ok, I'll come back later." Bowser stated, turning towards the door.

"Hey!" another one shouted at him. An old lady of a Koopa, garbed in a purple and blue witch's flew inside the door, riding atop a broomstick. "You're just leaving, just like that?!"

"Well duh, Kammy." Bowser said. "I came to kidnap Peach, she's not home, so I'll come back when she is."

"Don't you see, my lord?" Kammy Koopa asked. "With her gone, there's nobody to take the throne. It's yours for the taking!"

"It is?" Bowser asked.

"I swear you're like a child sometimes." Kammy sighed.

"That's child _king_ to you, Kammy!"

She sighed again, and shook her head.

Bowser pointed forth, towards the toads.

"From now on, and forever, this castle is mine!" Bowser exclaimed.

The guards didn't respond, still going about their duties.

"Where is Mario, I need some kind of challenge." Bowser said.

The guards sighed again. "Mario's stuck in another dimension too."

Bowser's face slowly turned into a smile. "Is he?"

"Yup." one of the Toads said. "He won't be back for a while."

"Really…" Bowser's expression turned into an evil one. "And who's here to protect the castle."

All of the guards suddenly stopped, exchanging glances amongst one another.

Bowser pointed into the castle again. "Koopatrol!" He ordered. "Invade! Seize the castle! Make it ours!"

A series of Koopas dressed in shining armor rushed into the foyer. All of the guards shouted and screamed in shock as the castle instantly flooded with enemies.

* * *

The basement was in a state of panic as well.

"They're inside the castle, I can hear it!" May shouted.

"That's it." Sarah said. She pushed all the others aside, and walked towards the machine.

"Wait!" E. Gadd said. "Don't make the same mistake your brother made!"

Sarah ignored him and got into the booth of the semi-broken machine.

"I haven't finished repairing it yet! There's no telling what will happen to you!"

Sarah ignored the warnings and pushed the "start" button. The machine, awkwardly and noisily, came to life again. It shook as it rose into the air again, glowing brightly.

"Wait!" Johnny shouted. He attempted to stop her, but the professor held him back.

The machine flashed, creating a loud zapping noise, then vanished from the room.

"…she's gone." May stated.

"Good riddance." Lee said.

* * *

Miss Francis Foster opened the door. Two people stood on the other end. A teenager dressed in a green shirt, black shorts and red hat, and an older man, garbed in blue overalls, a green shirt, and green cap.

"Can I help you?" she asked them.

Kevin approached her. "Have you seen someone by the name of Nazz?"

"No, sorry." She said.

"How about somebody named Double D?"

Francis nodded. "Yeah, have we ever! They visited very recently, and helped everyone here a lot."

Kevin and Luigi looked up at the old building.

Foster's home appeared to be in a severe state of disrepair. Several of the walls appeared damaged. Several cranes and plenty of repairmen had surrounded the building, hammering and drilling the house back together, causing quite a racket.

"Did he do this?" Kevin asked.

Francis sighed. "It's a long story…"

Another figure approached the door. It appeared to be a tall, olden rabbit, wearing a butler's suit, as well as a monocle. He was wearing a large bandage on his head, clearly trying to recover from a recent injury.

"Whom is it?" Herrmann asked.

"It's two guys, looking for Double D."

"Oh, good evening, gentlemen." he stated. "I'm sorry to say you have just missed Eddward. He and his friends left to go to Peru about 5 days ago. He even took Master Mac and Master Blooregaurd with him."

"Peru." Kevin said. "'K, thanks."

With that, Kevin turned around and walked away.

"W-wait!" Luigi said, following Kevin shortly behind.

Francis and Herriman merely shrugged and closed the door, resuming to their cleaning duties.

"She's got to be there." Kevin said.

"Do you think we will find my bro there too?" Luigi asked.

"Probably." Kevin said. "I guess."

"You guess?" Luigi asked.

"That dork's group seems to be growing bigger. They got some little 8-year old kid with them now, it sounds like."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" responded a voice.

The two of them looked to see a scraggly, pimple-faced teenager in a red plaid shirt.

"Did you just say an 8 year old?" the teen asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Kevin asked.

"That sounds like my brother. You know where he is?" the boy asked.

Luigi glanced behind the teen, noticing a small poster on a fence.

"Hey…" Luigi started. "Is it me, or do you look kind of familiar?"

The teenager looked backwards, spotting the picture. He gasped, ripped the "missing" poster off the wall, and shoved it behind his back. "Nah, we never met, but I'm not running away or anything!"

"Whatever." Kevin groaned.

"The name's Terrance." he said.

"Kevin."

"I'm-a Luigi."

"Cool, cool…" Terrance sighed. "Ok, let's get down to the point."

"The point?" Luigi asked.

"Sorry, we don't have time now." Kevin said. "I guess we need to find the next plane to Peru now."

"Hey, hey, slow down." Terrance said. "That kid who went with them, that's Mac. He's my brother. My long, lost, beloved little brother." His voice sounded insincere.

"And your point is…?" Kevin asked.

"I'm looking for him. Take me with you!" Terrance said to them.

Kevin's eyes widened. He held both of his hands outward. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't just let any old dorks join us, you know."

"Oh, I'm not just any old dork!" Terrance said. "I'm a supreme, one of a kind, major awesome dork!"

Kevin and Luigi merely stood there, with raised eyebrows.

"…wait, that didn't come out right." Terrance said.

Kevin closed his eyes. "We're out of here."

"W-wait!" Terrance said. "What if I promised you something?"

"Like what?" Kevin asked.

Terrance silences. His eyes darted right and left, and his words were stuttering. He seemed to be searching his mind for a solution, albeit failing.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh…. Uh……….. Oh!!!"

Terrance snapped his finger. "Before they left, there was thing big old fight with a huge monster-thing! They wrecked the house an cause some pretty awesome action! And this dude, the guy with a mask on his face, came here, trying to find a big star made out of crystal!"

"A crystal star?" Kevin asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Yeah, that was it!" Terrance said, snapping again. "Mac had it! But then he left with those guys!"

"A crystal star…" Kevin said. "If they have it, then Beldam will go after them. And if Beldam goes after them, then she will be there with Nazz."

"Huh?" Terrance asked. "Beldam? Who the heck is Beldam?"

"Never mind that." Kevin said. "Ok… we'll help you find Mac, if you help us find the others. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, sure." Terrance said, shaking Kevin's hand. As he did, his face began turning into a shady sneer.

"Wait." Luigi said. "Won't your parents be worried about you just leaving?"

"I'm already out on a trip anyway." Terrance said. "They won't even know."

Luigi looked down. _"Something isn't right about this."_

"Ok." Kevin announced to Terrance and Luigi. "Let's run to the airport while there's still time!"

The three of them took off, racing away from Foster's Home, down the street, and away.

"Hey!" shouted the little girl with braided hair. "Watch it!"

She had to jump to the side in order to avoid the three rampaging down the streets.

She got back up, dusting herself off.

"Doncha have any manners? Huh, donchadonchadonchadoncha?!"

She continued to wave her fist and shouted beyond the point in which they rounded a corner and vanished.

Goo, sighed. "Insensitive jerks!"

She hadn't quite managed to catch a glimpse of who exactly it was that had nearly run her over. Though it didn't really matter whom it was, she figured. Just a couple of insensitive guys with a place to go, and fast.

Goo walked further away, talking to herself as she walked.

"You know, it's a good thing that my mom let me go on that new trip across the country. I didn't think she would let me go, 'cause little girls don't normally get to travel across the country all by themselves. But then, when I asked he, she's all, yeah sure, just don't forget your underwear. I mean, why do adults always say that kind of stuff, they're like broken records or something weird like that."

Her one-sided conversation continued as she pressed further down the streets, in the opposite direction as the three who ran past.

She had on her person, a long stick, with a tied of sack on the end, with red and white polka dots.

"Heh, just like in the movies! I'm gonna find Mac and Bloo! They'll need my inventive genius!"

* * *

…..bbbbAAAAAAANGGG!!!!

Sarah growled in frustration, pushing the wreckage aside.

The time-space machine made an abrupt-crash landing. It seems that hyperspace wasn't too kindly on her travel. After the loud explosion when the machine hit, and debris had scattered about, she was forced to crawl out of the remains of the machine.

The angry little red-head finally managed to pull herself free from the pile of machinery remains.

"This things definitely won't travel again." she said. "That Gadd person have better send me to the right place."

Sarah began to look around. She appeared in be in an empty lot. A few cars were nearby, underneath city-styled light posts. She looked beyond the lot, noticing some tall structures surrounding her. They were interestingly designed, looking somewhat different in architecture then the kind she was used to.

However, the thing that gave her local away, was a looming strutting in the distance. An tall, brightly glowing clock tower stood there. It indicated the time: 4:52 AM.

She took a few steps forward, and focused her eyesight, just to confirm it.

Sarah sighed and brushed some of her red hair aside. "Ok. That's good. That's Big Ben. At least I'm on Earth."

Sarah growled one more time. "But they couldn't even get me home! How do you mix up Peach Creek, USA and London, England?!"

As time went on, she slowly began to realize her situation.

"…ok, I'm in a foreign country, across the Atlantic Ocean… no passports, no sane way to explain it. I'm so screwed."

She sighed. "Ok, I'll stow away in a plane or something. Ok, yeah, and I'll run from there to home."

She suddenly stopped, however. Sarah noticed that a shadow was forming in front of her. The source: behind her back.

Sarah gasped and turned around. There was a taller, teenaged man. The lighting in the lot made it complete impossible to see who it was.

"What do you want, pal?" Sarah asked.

"Please." he said, sounding desperate. "Where am I?"

"…whaddya mean?" She asked. "You're in London."

The man's eyes widened. "London? I'm not… …?"

Sarah folded her arms. "Not what?"

"Oh no!" he shouted. "I shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should I, buddy." Sarah replied. "But that's just how stuff happens, isn't it?"

The man gasped and ran past her, racing from the parking lot, and into the city streets.

Sarah narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "_What_ is going on?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_So, what do we end up with? I intro-ed Bowser, finally, as many people have been urging me too. Truthfully, he should have been in this story since the end of chapter 5 one fanfic ago, but at least he gets his entrance. More with him in the future! _

_So, what else can we expect with the impending new story arc:_

_Vivian's past will be explored, as a gift left by Beldam will leave her on a quest for answers. Goombella will be conflicted, when she, and her two devotees will be forced into a major, story changing situation. Our newest crossover will make Beldam meet her match. A certain witch will begin searching for a newer, stronger host. Mario will be confronted by his very own past. And, on top of it all, by this arc's end, a certain hero will be slain…_

_But, in the meantime, I'd ask again for your kind support and comments!_


	30. Chapter 30: The EdMobile

**Author's Notes: **_Twists and climaxes once again. Hello, reader! I know it has been a while since I updated, but now I have yet another chapter to this fanfic. It's not too action oriented, but I think it does a fair job with introducing the England arc. But please, do see for yourself!_

Chapter 30: The Ed-Mobile

_"Hello… anyone… can you hear me? Please, this is urgent…"_

_Vivian could have sworn she was hearing a voice. A distant voice echoed. It was a female voice, but that's all Vivian could discern._

_"Hello?" Vivian asked back._

_"If you can hear me… then please, you must help us. Me-my friends too… we're in terrible danger."_

_"Where… what do you mean?" Vivian asked._

_"…if you can hear me… then please… we need help. The four of us are in Kyoto Japan right now."_

_"Who are you?" Vivian asked._

_"My name is-"_

_The voice was suddenly cut short by a sort of static sound._

* * *

"She's coming to." Double D stated.

The pink-haired girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Finally!" Eddy shouted. "It's been an entire day!"

"Eddy!" Double D snapped.

"Yeah, yeah…" Eddy sighed quietly.

Vivian rubbed her eyes and gave out a long yawn, waking up from her long slumber.

"Oh wow…" She said. "What's going on?"

"That witch freed you after a fight yesterday." Goombella said. "We escaped the ruins, when-"

"When we zoomed in!" Bloo cut in, flapping his arms about. He ran about in a circle, imitating the helicopter's engine.

"Adelle flew this really cool helicopter!" Mac added in. "So we left the ship! We managed to save the Flame-painted car just in time too!"

"Then we flew over the mountain, picked up a group of tired and weakened allies, then zoomed into the air again!" Bloo continued, still imitating flight.

"By the time we landed, strangely enough, the storm just stopped. So we got back to the _Going Merry_. And the second we landed… Adelle just bolted away. Not even a goodbye or anything." Mac finished.

"…and here we are, one day afterwards. Vivian, you are the last of the three to awaken, but you did." Double D stated.

"Last of the three?" Vivian asked.

"Beldam freed Mario and Goombirro too." Double D stated.

"Unfortunately." Eddy said, when he heard Goombirro's name.

"What about the others?" She asked.

"She… didn't return them."

"In fact, she did something even worse." Nami said, from the background. "She took the entire crew! Luffy and I are the last straw hats!"

"When I find that Beldam, I'm gonna-!"

"We know, we know, geez." Eddy groaned. "You've been ranting about it the last day now."

"Eddy, show come compassion." Goombella said.

Eddy sighed, sat down on a rock, and leaned back.

They were all resting in a wooded area, near a Cliffside, on the outskirts of the village from before. It had become silent there since they had arrived. Sounds of the wind brushing past them accompanied birds chirping, and the sounds of the water against the Cliffside.

"…how weird." Vivian said. "I can't remember anything. One second, I was standing outside of Foster's Home as a monster was burning. The next thing I know, I'm lying on a grassy plain in another continent, a week later."

Double D nodded. "Well, you see-"

"How did that turn out?!" Vivian asked, feeling worry for those at Foster's Home. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, yes, don't worry." Double D said. "They're all safe."

Vivian signed in relief. "That's good…" she glanced over to Luffy and Nami. "Who are they?"

"Oh, sorry." Nami said. She bowed quickly. "I'm Nami."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." he stated.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

Luffy turned to Nami. "Nami, we have to go save them right now!"

"Luffy, don't get hot-headed about it!" Nami shouted. "We need to think of a plan, we have no idea where Beldam took them or-"

"C'mon, Nami!" Luffy exclaimed. He began to run, and grabbed her arm in the process.

"W-wait, Luffy! Slow down!" she shouted, running with him. The two raced away.

"Uh, bye everyone!" Nami shouted as they ran.

"Goodbye!" Luffy also chimed in.

"Wait, wait!" Eddy shouted. "Shouldn't you be joining us-"

"Forget it, they're already gone." Double D said quietly.

"Bah, they're useless anyway." Eddy said, with his arms folded.

"I hope they will be alright…" Vivian stated.

"Oh, um… Vivian." Double D said, quieter.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking at him.

Double D reached behind his back. He revealed the same, small little box that Beldam gave him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Beldam gave it to me, to give to you." Double D said. He gave her the small box quickly. Everyone gathered around her to watch. Vivian exhaled, then slowly peeked into the top of the box.

Almost instantly though, she gasped and dropped the box, letting it land on the grass. She had backed away several feet from the box, breathing heavily.

"What just happened?!" Eddy asked.

"She's injured, obviously." Goombirro said to Eddy.

Double D approached her first, with the others crowding closer and closer.

"What is it?" Double D asked her.

She said nothing, but pointed, horror-stricken, towards the tell-tale box.

Double D swallowed, and picked up the box once more. As he did, he noticed that it only held three sheets of paper. All three fell out from the interior, and drifted calmly towards the ground where they came to a stop.

"Messy messy messy…" he muttered and he picked up and took a peek at the papers, one by one.

Double D's eyes widened as he noticed the first paper. It was very brief, but it was very important. It was but a simple sheet of music. There was only a couple of measures, and a simple verse written on it. _"A relic of eternal supremacy."_

Double D rose an eyebrow. This is just like the first sheet of music I found… Masque had it before he turned into a monster.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Double D turned his back on those who remained in the area, and looked in his hands. He held the strange parchment that Masque had used before. It was a small sheet, with a single bar of music. It was about then that he realized that each note had a very small word underneath it. As he read the lyrics to the song, he was astonished by the simple words:_

_"The Fourth Relic sleeps."_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"The fourth relic sleeps. A relic of eternal supremacy." He read the lyrics aloud. 

"The fourth… wha?" Bloo asked.

"There really is a fourth relic out there." Double D thought aloud.

"Whatever." Eddy said. "What do the other things say that freaked Vivian out?"

Double D took the first page and neatly placed it behind the 2nd and 3rd.

"Uh, it looks like a note." Double D said. He took a moment, then decided to read it out loud.

_"Dear heroes of prophesy:_

_By the order of our Master, we decree that you cease your search for the stars at once. We do not care how motivated you are to save the world. If you come here to England, I assure you that you will not find the Diamond Star of the Crystal Stars in the Big Ben tower at London, England. Especially not in the turret. This is your final warning, heroes. Come after us one more time, and everything you value will come to a halt like a snail at a wall of French Salt._

_Sincerely, Mr. Dimentio."_

Double D rose his eyebrow. "Ok."

"Was that a threat or a hint?" Eddy asked. "That guy really sounds stupid!"

"Is that what you were worried about, Vivian?" Double D asked.

"N-no." She said, still shaken. "It's that last page."

Double D nodded, and turned to the last page.

"…oh my." Double D shouted upon seeing it.

"Ok, I've had enough of the suspense already." Eddy said. He swiped the sheet from Double D's grip and read it aloud.

_"Dear useless fire caster." _Eddy said, mimicking Beldam's voice.

_"I decided it was about time I let you know. This ought to slow you down for quite a while. Our mother and master, the Shadow Queen, didn't tell you this, but it's time you know. Vivian, you betrayed me, so now it's my turn._

_Let's get down to the point. I'm not your sister. The Shadow Queen was not your mother. You aren't a shadow siren, and you never were. Why did you think I hated you so much? Your past? No, I even forgave you for the horrible, unjustifiable crime you did long ago. That's why were erased your memory from a thousand years ago. Because I forgave you. But I always hated that you were not our family. And then you go and betray us. Thanks to you, the Shadow Queen is dead._

_But she isn't my master anymore. I have a newer, much more powerful master. The Irony is that you already know him. Oh, how I'll laugh when you find out who he is! He he he he he he!!_

_So let's see how far you will go now, traitor, now that you know the truth… or would you rather abandon your journey, to find out what you did? He he he he he! I'll be laughing for days about this one! Have fun!_

_-Beldam, Shadow Siren of Ice_

_PS: To a certain sock-hat. There was one of your friends, a blue-haired boy, that I did not kidnap. He left you on his own will. Good luck finding him too."_

_"Rolf?" _Double D asked, in shock.

Eddy starred at the paper oddly. "Who writes their own laugh?"

Everyone ignored his comment though, since they were all still fixated on Vivian.

She fell down on her back, and starred into the sky.

"Beldam isn't my sister… and I'm not a shadow siren?" She said, starring at the clouds in the sky.

"Vivian, are you alright?" Mac asked her.

Vivian closed her eyes and rested on the ground some more. "I… I'll accept it."

"Huh?" Double D, Mac, Mario, and Goombella all asked.

"I'm not like Beldam. Come to think of it, I wasn't like Marilynn either." Vivian said. "I can even accept that I'm not a shadow siren… but then who am I? Is my name even Vivian?"

There was a bit more silence as the group watched, worried about her.

"I'm sorry, everyone." Vivian said. "But can I please have some time to myself?"

"Sure." Double D said. He and the rest of the group proceeded to walk away from the site. Vivian watched as they had walked away. She sighed and observed the seagulls that flew overhead.

_"I'm not a shadow siren… that's both shocking… and a relief. I wasn't evil after all."_

Her smile turned into a frown in a matter of seconds though. She recalled Eddy's words:

"_Why did you think I hated you so much? Your past? No, I even forgave you for the horrible, unjustifiable crime you did long ago. That's why were erased your memory from a thousand years ago."_

"What I did in the past?" Vivian asked. "One thousand years in the past. The same day that the Shadow Queen decimated that kingdom? I did something on that day…"

She couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened. It was true, her memory was very blurry. She could even remember anything that had happened since the last 6 years.

She sighed, still observing the clouds flying past. "I'm making a vow, here and now, to myself. I am going to find my family, no matter what."

* * *

The proud toll of Big Ben called proudly into the evening. The streets of London were bustling and busy, as city goers were going about their business. Cars rolled down streets, and noises from about every direction gave the ambience of a large city.

One of the places in the city, though, was much quieter. It was but a small pub, resting on the corner of one of the city's many streets. The inside was a semi-dark, but homely place. There were a few tables on the sides of the room, as well as a counter in the middle. A few people gathered at the pub to enjoy their drinks and meet.

The door opened slowly, revealing a man. A certain man who had met a young, red-head the night before. The pub-owner looked at the man. He seemed strange; his attire was that resembling a green tunic, and he appeared to be wearing something that resembled a green wind-sock on the top of his head, with blonde hair protruding out of the rim of his hat. The oddest thing about him though was his shadow. It seemed to be much more dark and tall then he actually was.

"Oh, hello." the pub-owner said with a British accent, somewhat surprised. "Welcome to the J. Potts Pub, sir. Can I get you a drink. A beer, perhaps."

"No, thank you." the oddly-shadowed man said. "I'll just have a glass of water."

The pub-owner scoffed. "Sure, whatever then." He took a glass from the shelf behind him, and began to fill it with clear, water from a bottle. Feeling somewhat arty, the owner then pushed the glass down the countertop, which the shadowed-man caught as it reached him.

The man reached into one of his many tunic pockets, and revealed a shiny, red gem. He placed it on the counter next to the owner, who starred in a baffled manner.

"Please keep the change." the shadowed man said.

The owner smiled. "Uh, yes, thanks mate!" he shook the tunic man's hand and then ran away, towards the office. "Charlene! Charlene! You won't believe this!" he shouted excitedly.

_"I guess I overpaid him." _the tunic man thought.

He proceeded towards one of the empty tables, and took a seat. As he enjoyed his glass of water, the man paid attention to the ambience of the pub. There were people talking quietly to themselves, with echoing sounds of glass and plates clanking on tabletops. He had felt somewhat relaxed in this strange place.

"Hm…" he thought aloud. "Maybe this universe isn't so bad after all."

He looked to his left, however, and frowned.

There was a tall man standing next to him. He seemed to be dressed in a suit and tie. Though the way he stood as well as starred at the tunic man indicated that this man was drunken.

"Uh, yes?" asked the tunic-man.

"Heh… heh heh heh heh heh." the drunken man laughed with a slur. "What a ridiculous costume."

"Costume?" asked the tunic man. He looked to his right and left, before looking back at the drunk. "What costume?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" the drunk man laughed. He had apparently garnered the attention from the entire pub, as everyone was left to stare at him.

"It's not a costume." the man said. "It's my hero's tunic. It was given to me by-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Hero." the drunk man said with a laugh. "If you're looking for King Arthur, you missed him at Camelot when you passed by the field of enchanted wonder. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"King who?" the tunic man asked.

"Stupid costume."

"I said, it's not a costume." the tunic man insisted.

"Ha ha ha ha!" the man continued to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha-"

However, he was interrupted when the tunic man's shadow shook. Out of it came a large, red, claw. It grabbed the drunk man by his boot and tugged.

"ARGHHHH!!" the man shouted.

The claw released the man, prompting him to run. "AAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" he shouted as he bolted out of the door.

The on looking crowd either exchanged "What just happened?" comments or broke out into laughter.

The tunic man sighed and gave a disapproving expression towards his shadow.

"Why'd you do that?" the tunic man asked.

_**"That man had it coming, Link."**_ his shadow said, in a different, semi-warped, female voice.

"Well, we are just lucky that nobody else just saw that." the tunic man, named Link, stated.

He watched as his shadow changed form. It morphed into a new figure, the darkened image of a strange imp-like creature projected onto the tavern floor. She stared back at Link, and laughed. _**"Admit it, it was funny."**_

"Heh… maybe a little." he concurred.

The imp's shadowy form yawned and laid down on the chair next to him.

_**"Don't worry, I won't do that again. At least, not soon."**_ she said.

Link looked to his right. "Oh, look out, here comes somebody."

The imp nodded and dove back into Link's shadow, and out of sight.

There was a young girl, one with blonde hair, starring at Link.

"Huh…?" Link asked. "Aren't you a little young to be in a pub?"

"Oh, don't worry, I just need a moment of your time." she said.

"Ok then." Link said. "Who are you?"

"Me?" she asked. "My name is…" she took a quick look at her wrist, and let her expression contort to an evil one. "…Nazz."

* * *

As night fell on the Peruvian Coastline, the group of heroes met at the beach, near some tall grass.

"So, what is this?" Bloo asked in confusion.

Double D stood proudly on top of the Flame-painted van that they had brought with them. It's appearance was altered, though. There were two rockets on the top of the van, and a third large thruster in the back, set behind the water-bed compartment.

"Allow me to introduce to you all to my latest work! I call it the Ed-Mobile 2.0!"

"…why'd ya strap rockets on the van, Double D?" Eddy asked.

"Those aren't any old thrusters, you know." Double D said. "I disassembled the X-naut helicopter that Mac and Bloo brought, and added multiple new engines onto the van."

"Cool!" Goombella shouted.

"Cool!" Mac shouted in agreement.

"Not cool!" Bloo exclaimed! "You took the helicopter apart?!"

"Let me assure you, this van is much more _cooler _then a helicopter. And do you know why?" he asked.

The group went temporarily silent.

"If you will all recall, we managed to save the Emerald Star from Foster's Home." Double D said. "Well, if any of you thought we got out of it short-handed, then prepare to realized that your efforts were not in vain. I took out the regular gasoline fuel tank, and modified it. Our van now runs on 100 pure ancient power, courtesy of the Emerald Star as our fuel source."

"That's a first." Eddy said. "An ancient powered van."

"Truthfully, I got the idea from one of Ed's silly little TV shows." Double D laughed. "But anyway, it really does work. Our van can now travel at remarkable speeds. We can reach the next crystal star in no time with it. It does all this, as well as boast a few brand-new functions."

"Like-a what?" Mario asked.

"Over here, I'll show you all the schematics." Double D said. He placed a large poster-sized paper on the ground. It appeared to be a set of blueprints, showed the very-detailed mechanics of the van.

"Wow, you-a know how to handle all this stuff?" Mario asked.

"Indeed, but it wasn't easy to assemble." Double D said. "First, I had to…"

"Ok, I'm bored." Eddy said to himself. He looked at the van, which was resting on the beach nearby.

He laughed manically to himself and stealthishly escaped from the group. Eddy then raced closer to the van.

Goombella turned around and noticed Eddy opening the driver's seat. She sighed.

"Oh boy." she said, then left the group quietly to follow him.

"Goombella, where are you going?" Goombirro asked, following her as well.

Eddy closed the door behind himself and wiped his hands deviously. He saw the controls still looked the same. However, where the right arm-rest of the seat was, there were two new levers. The first one had a label on it, reading "Ignition Second." and the other, which read "Throttle."

"Ha ha ha, what a geek."

Eddy reached outward, holding both hands towards the two levers.

It was just about then that the passenger door opened, revealing Goombella and Goombirro.

"Oh, hello." Eddy said. "Come to watch a pro-driver in action?"

"C'mon Eddy! You don't know how to drive! We shouldn't be here, Double D will get angry at us." Goombella said.

"Details, details." Eddy said.

"Hey, don't ignore Goombella." Goombirro said. "You should do what she says."

"Who asked you, jerk?" Eddy asked.

"Well, aren't we so superior?" Goombirro asked.

"Yes, I am." Eddy said. He looked over at Goombella. "Geez, _some _boyfriend you got."

"What?" asked the two angry Goombas.  
"_Some_ boyfriend you got." Eddy asked. "What, are ya deaf?"

"Ok, you asked for it, shorty!" Goombirro asked.

Eddy laughed loudly. "Shorty? You're half my size! What are you going to do, bite me to death?"

Eddy suddenly felt a sharp, sudden pain on his index finger. He looked down and saw the angry Goomba's jaw clamping down on Eddy's finger.

"AHHH!!" Eddy shouted, flailing his arms in an attempt to stop the Goomba. "Get it off me!"

"Stop fighting, you two!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Take this, punk!" Eddy shouted. He slammed his arm down on the dashboard. Goombirro landed on the top of the two new levers. They were forced down, both pushed on maximum. The tops of the levers then snapped off, locking them on full.

The entire van slowly began to come to life. There was a distinct beeping sound, as well as the sound of jet engines roaring to life. It began to move forward slowly, then faster and faster towards the ocean, just like how a plane would begin it's race on a runway.

"Oh, guys?" Goombella asked, worried.

Goombirro, with a fist in his face, and Eddy, his finger still trapped in Goombirro mouth, got up, and looked forward. The ocean was coming at them faster and faster, and the roaring of the thrusters grew louder.

"OH GEEZ!" Eddy exclaimed.

The three of them all looked at one another, then at the ocean ahead of them.

With the sound of a boom that sounded identical to a sonic book, the van rocketed outwards, right towards the ocean's surface, with all three of it's passengers screaming at the top of their lungs.

The rest of the group on the beach didn't even know what was going on until the sonic boom threw them to the sand on the beach.

Moments later, Double D looked up. The van was gone. There were burn-marks on the beach where it was before, and where it met the ocean, the waves rushed away. It seemed to have skidded on the ocean's surface as it rushed away.

"What the heck was that?" Mac asked.

Bloo looked around. "Hey, where's the two Goombas and the loudmouth?"

Double D groaned. "Oh no, he didn't. Please tell me he didn't."

"He did." Mac replied.

"Super." Double D said. "Eddy just stole my van."

"We-a have to stop them!" Mario shouted.

"I can't. They're traveling on the ocean's surface at over mock 1." Double D said.

"It can travel on the water?" Bloo asked.

"One of it's new functions." Double D said. "…but the van's on auto-pilot. It's locked on it's course, and should reach London, England in a matter of hours."

"We have to catch up to them, right now!" Bloo shouted.

"The only way now is by plane, and there isn't an airport for hundreds of miles. Until we can get there, Eddy, Goombella, and Goombirro are going to be stranded in London… alone."

"That's just begging for disaster." Vivian said.

They looked out into the ocean. This time, they could see the _Going Merry _sailing past. Luffy was sitting at the ship's headpiece, while Nami was standing on the port side, looking at the group at the beach.

"See you guys later!" Nami called out them.

"WAIT, NAMI!" Double D shouted to her. "WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Luffy heard the call, cupped his hands at his mouth, and called back. "Why, what do you need?!"

"Captain Monkey D. Luffy!" Double D shouted. "Can you take us to London!?"

* * *

"…uh…" moaned a certain, blue-haired boy.

He slowly opened his eyes, realizing he was starring at the evening sky. A few crows called overhead, though it was otherwise silent.

"Rolf's head aches like Nana's radishes…" Rolf moaned. He slowly got up and into a sitting position. As he looked at the scenery, he gasped. He was surrounded by old, village-like houses. He was in the center of a very rural village, and was surrounded by mountains.

"…it cannot be." Rolf said quietly to himself. "The son of a Sheppard has… returned to his homeland."

"Indeed he has." said a voice.

Rolf has suddenly come to the realization. He was surrounded by familiar faces from his past.

"The villagers!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Calm down." said an older, deep voice. There was a tall figure, standing directly in front of him. He was dressed in a wool shirt and held a cane.

Rolf merely sat there, completely amazed.

"It has been a while." he said.

"F-father?!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Son of a Sheppard…" his father said. "I know you have questions. Not now, though. There is something that we must discuss."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_So what do we end with? A mysterious dream of Vivian's about someone in need in Kyoto. A truth revealed for the fire-caster that leaves her baffled. The new crossover, a-la Link. Sorry that it's not the tales of Symphonia that some asked for (truth be told, I haven't played that game yet. But hey, it can still happen.) Beldam has a new plan, but what will happen with her? Plus, a new update with the van gone horribly awry, and one final twist with the son of the Shepard himself. Answers, and more questions coming soon!_


	31. Chapter 31: The Crossing to England

**Author's Notes: **_I got this next one done pretty soon, though I doubt we will be making another one for at least a couple of weeks. I also admit that it's not too long, yet I hope you like it. Please enjoy!_

Chapter 31: The Crossing to England

"Yes?" Link asked.

"Hm…" the one who called herself Nazz said. She sat down at the table beside him and giggled. "You sure look strong."

Unknown to Nazz, the imp in Link's shadow eyed Nazz closely.

"I guess you could say that." Link said.

"Heh, heh, really." Nazz said. She glanced over to the sword on Link's back.

"Oh wow, nice sword you have on you." she said.

"Oh, you mean this?" Link asked. Link unsheathed his long, old-styled blade before her.

_"It's pulsating with the power to repel evil…" _Beldam thought. _"For my own safety, I better not go near it."_

"It's called the Master Sword." Link said.

"You are… quite powerful for someone your age, aren't you?" Nazz asked. "I'll bet you have some kind of destiny of your own, don't you?"

"How did you know?" Link asked, somewhat bewildered.

"Oh, uh, just a guess." Beldam said. "…but really, care to tell me about your destiny?"

Link looked down to his shadow. He could see the shadow of the imp had replaced his own, and she gave him a shake of her head.

"Uh… uh…" Link said at first, then returned to look at Nazz. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just that…" the one called Nazz stopped herself. "Well, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." Link said.

"Ok…" Nazz looked left and right, then back at Link. She got close to Link's ear, and whispered: "I have a destiny too."

Link merely starred, still bewildered. "You do?"

"Yup." Nazz said. "Like you, I have my own mystical weapon." She reached around her neck, and pulled out a hidden necklace. It was made of gold, and appeared to be styled in an equivalently ancient item. There was a red, circular emblem hanging on the front of the necklace, one that Link was able to see his own reflection in.

"Wow…" Link said, starring in awe at it.

"If you want…" Nazz began, with her smile growing larger. "…you can hold it."

"Ok." Link said. He reached out to touch the medallion.

_"That's it, swordsman." _Beldam thought.

The imp's ears twitched, as she heard the thought clearly and vividly.

_"Just a little bit more, and I'll have you right where I want you."_

The imp suddenly threw herself out of Link's shadow. Her shadowy form materialized right in-between Nazz and Link. She appeared to be half the size of Link, wearing only but a peculiarly shaped helmet, which covered one of her two red eyes. Her body was multiple shades of gray, mostly light gray in front and dark gray in the back. She had strange, light blue markings all over herself.

Nazz and Link both starred, widened at the her sudden appearance.

The Imp starred Nazz right in the eye. _**"I don't think so."**_

And with that, the one named Nazz suddenly found herself flying in the air. She soared several feet backwards before smashing into a cupboard filled with glasses and plates. Nazz crashed into the ground, followed by the glass filled cupboard that crashed on top of her.

All of the pub's patrons turned to look at the mess. Link jumped from his seat, as the Imp floated beside him, fuming in a rage. The group also noticed the child lying underneath the fallen cupboard.

"R-run, everyone!" Link shouted at the group.

The panicked patrons began screaming and rushed out of the pub's front door.

Link turned back to the imp.

"What are you doing, Midna?!" Link asked the imp.

_**"You should be thanking me right now." **_Midna said. She peered over to the girl who had fallen on her stomach. _**"That girl just attempted to kill you."**_

Link gasped. "She what?"

They could hear the sounds of glass shards moving aside. Both of them returned their attention to Nazz. They both watched in awe as she began to get up. But not in a human way. Nazz began leaning backwards, rising upwards, like of there was a rope on her back pulling her back upright.

As she completed her rising, the last few pieces of glass on her slipped off her body. The one named Nazz wiped her face with her right arm, smearing a little bit of her host.

"Oh, I see it now." Nazz said. "You look normal, but it turns our you're _already _possessed by someone else."

_**"I'm not an evil spirit, like you." **_stated Midna.

"She's an evil spirit?" Link asked.

"Ha ha ha…" Beldam laughed. "Whoever you are, you're smart. My name isn't Nazz, that's the name of my host. Beldam's the real name."

"What do you want with me?" Link asked.

Beldam laughed evilly. "Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that."

Link unsheathed the Master Sword once again.

"Is that your game?" Beldam asked. "Bring it on."

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Where _are _we?" Bloo whined.

"I don't know." Mac said. "Now quit asking me already."

"Yeah, were _are_ we?" Luffy repeated after Bloo.

"I'm not sure." Nami said, looking at the map.

"Where _are _weeeeeeeee?" Bloo and Luffy both asked at the same time.

**"SHUT UP!" **Mac and Nami both exclaimed.

The ocean had been clear the last couple of days since they departed Peru. They hadn't come across much at all, save for a quick detour through the Panama Canal the previous night.

The ship's new crew of 7 people had rested calmly in the _Merry Go_ for a while now.

"Here, let me help." Double D said.

Nami was using the same Map that Double D had, the large poster of the world atlas.

"Well, at first I thought that this was a miracle." Nami said. "I'm trying to make the first one to make a world map in my world, and here we are with a commercial map from yours. And it's so undetailed that it's USELESS."

"Hey, at least we found the Panama Canal." Double D said. "That means that we're in the Atlantic Ocean, and not too far away from England!"

"No offense, I mean you're a brilliant inventor." Nami said. "But you couldn't navigate for the death of you."

Double D laughed in guilt, with his arm behind his head.

"Look." Nami said. "We are supposed to be headed North East. But since we left the Canal, all I think we have been doing is heading North." She pointed on the map. "If I'm right, we're not headed for England. We're going to a place called _New_ England."

"New England, USA?" Double D asked.

Nami nodded. "Look, look…" Nami said. "If we keep going where we are going, we could end up anywhere between Cape Cod Massachusetts to Brooklyn, New York."

Mario glanced over at Nami. "Brooklyn?!"

"Yes, Brooklyn." Nami said. "That's what this stupid map says, anyway."

Mario went silent for a minute.

"Mario, are you ok?" Vivian asked.

"Um, yes." Mario said.

Mario walked towards the bow of the ship. He stopped at the _Merry Go's_ goat figurehead, peering past it towards the ocean.

_"Brooklyn. I-a haven't been there in decades." _Mario thought. _"Not since…"_

"Hey, Mario!" Bloo called. "C'mon!"

"Uh, I'm-a coming!" Mario said, running to his aid.

* * *

**Two Days Earlier**

"…….wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The Ed-Mobile 2.0, after several hours, finally hit land. It smashed it's way through the dirt, causing mud to rush everywhere as it plowed through the land. It was forced into becoming slower and slower, until both friction and the ground forced the van to slowly halt.

The three rockets at the end of the car were still steaming, yet turned off entirely. The engines were still running, although they sounded damaged, backfiring every couple seconds.

A few seconds later, the van turned off. The front and passenger doors slid open, and three very dazed passengers fell out and into the ground.

"Oh, my aching head." Eddy groaned.

"Way to go, jerk." Goombirro groaned, lying on the ground.

They could hear murmuring all around them. Eddy looked up, noticing a few local people starring at them.

One of the men rose an eyebrow upon seeing the three of them. "What the devil-"

Eddy gasped, jumped up, and hid both of the Goombas behind his back.

"Hey!" they both shouted.

"Nothin' to see here, folks, go away now." Eddy told the group.

The group remained still, standing there for a few seconds, until:

"Someone call the news crews! There are aliens!"

"No their not!" Eddy shouted back at them.

The group continued to chatter, getting a bit closer towards them.

"Uh… uh… -look!" Eddy shouted, pointing into the sky. "It's a UFO!"

The entire group shouted and peered upwards.

"Do you see it?" one of the civilians asked.

"I don't see a bloody thing." replied another.

As they had been distracted, they could hear the van's engine start up again. They all turned around to see the mud-covered van rush towards them. They all exclaimed and jumped out of the way. The van rushed past them and into the streets.  
"Oh, _now _you learn how to drive." Goombirro said.

"Shut up." Eddy told the Goomba.

"C'mon, let's not argue again." Goombella said to the two of them.

"Ok, so where are we?" Goombirro asked.

Eddy looked around, observing the city streets. He was interrupted though, by the tolling of a loud toll of a bell.

All three of them looked out the front window, spotting a large, famous bell tower.

"Is that Big Ben?" Eddy asked.

"Big who?" Goombella asked.

"No way!" Eddy shouted. "We're in England!"

"Where?" Goombella asked.

"It's a place, across the ocean, I think." Eddy said.

"Well, that's just great." Goombirro said.

"We have to get back to the others!" Goombella shouted.

"I don't know how!" Eddy shouted. "I barely picked up how to drive this stupid thing!"

There was a loud bump, as all three of them hit the top of the van, before falling into their seats.

"You know, I'm glad I've been wearing this helmet now." Goombella commented.

"Could we slow down a little?" Goombirro asked.

"I don't know how!" Eddy shouted.

"Great." he replied.

"_No more fighting_, ok?" Goombella asked.

"Fine." the other two said.

"It's 6 pm, I'm with two Goombas, a mythical gas tank, no idea where I am going, _and_ I'm hungry." Eddy said.

"I think we should try to find a phone or something first." Goombella said.

"Well, let's find a phone in a restaurant." Eddy said.

"Whatever." Goombirro said.

The van rushed down the streets, causing some people to run or dodge it.

"Look over there!" Goombella shouted. She gestured towards a small building to the right. "Look, it's some place called the J. Potts Pub."

"Pubs are bars." Eddy said. "I'm underage."

"Just like you are underage to drive?" Goombella asked.

"Let's find some other place." Eddy said. "Hold on, you two."

Eddy took a sharp turn, rushing down the streets and directly past the pub.

* * *

Link and Minda were only temporarily distracted when the heard the sound of a very loud engine rush past. They heard the sound of screaming, and turned to look out the window in time to see a muddy-old van rush past them, with it's passengers screaming. Just in a flash, the van vanished from sight and down the street.

_**"…what was that?" **_Midna asked.

Link merely shrugged.

"You two shouldn't turn away from a battle, you know." Beldam said.

They both turned back and saw a huge mace made out of ice. It crashed into the two of them, causing them both to fall down.

"Idiots." Beldam said. She walked away from that spot, wiping a bit more of the blood that was on her face.

She walked towards the fallen Link. "So, swordsman. How strong are you feeling now?"

Link grunted, still somewhat in pain.

Beldam suddenly felt a strong pressure on her ankle. She fell front wards, having been successfully tripped by Midna.

_**"Come on, come on." **_she said, helping Link back onto his feet.

"We should get out of here." Link said.

"No, no, no." Beldam said, all of a sudden back on her feet. "I'm not done here. Neither are you, Link."

Link took his Master Sword, and rushed ahead, towards Beldam.

_**"Wait, not a good idea, Link." **_ Midna stated. _**"If you slice her in half, only her host will die. Who knows what will happen if we unleash Beldam's Spirit?"**_

Link stopped. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Ah, what a dilemma." Beldam said. "A host always does make the perfect shield. At least for the sappy."

"Release the girl." Link said. "Release her, so that we can fight fair."

Beldam laughed. "Fair? Why would I have to do that?"

Link growled and let his sword drop.

"That a boy." Beldam said, smiling. "But you do have a point. I'm already powerful. Maybe I don't need this whimp of a shield anymore. Perhaps a more powerful, influential host would be more like it."

"Powerful?" Link asked.

"Yeah…" Beldam said, with a nasty smirk. "One with… a destiny."

Link starred, wide-eyed.

"FREEZE!" shouted a voice from nowhere.

The front door of the pub burst open, as two members of the UK police force rushed in.

Before Link figured out what had happened, Midna took him. There was a dark flash, as the two of them surrounded quickly in dark particles. They then vanished from the scene.

"They escaped!" one of the officers shouted.

"Take that one then." another said, pointing to Beldam, who was left in the room.

"Please." Beldam said with a laugh. She pointed at the two officers, then snapped her fingers.

_**"Solidify."**_

The two were surrounded by a blinding white light. A second later, they had changed entirely, now both nothing but statues.

"What a waste." Beldam growled. She angrily stormed out of the pub, shoving both of the statue officers out of the way. They both tilted and fell on the floor as she exited, and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Rolf sat down. The 6 pm sunlight was diminishing quickly, as the tall mountains that surrounded his village ensured a faster sunset then in most places.

He was inside one of the clay-structured buildings in the village. The windows had no glass, so fresh air flowed inside freely. Rolf's father, the Sheppard, sat on the other end of the room, starring down his son.

"Father, Rolf means no harm, yet he must ask you. Why have you-"

"Rolf asks too many questions." his father said. "The Sheppard will answer them all with a fact. You will save the world."

"Rolf knows this. He has… how does Rolf say this without sounding like a parsnip… he already saved-"

"You saved the Great Puni tree, as well as the rest of another world, from the Shadow Queen." Rolf's father stated.

Rolf stared, mouth agape. "You know?"

"I knew you were going to save it before you did." spoke the Shepard.

"…but how-"

"It was inevitable." Rolf's father said. "We knew for a long time that someone in our family would save the world. But it wasn't until the day you traveled to the Temple of the 7 Stars… exactly 9 years ago to this date, when the village was attacked by the three witches. It was not a mere coincidence. Rolf, I realized your destiny that day."

"But how did Rolf's father know about the other world?" Rolf asked.

"I have my sources." Rolf's father said.

"…sources?" Rolf asked.

"Does the Shepard talk with strudel in his face?!" Rolf's father asked. "Of course, sources!"

"So… Rolf is destined to save the world again?" Rolf asked.

"Of course. Aside from the sock-hat, you are the most important hero in the world."

"You know about Double D-Edd Boy?" Rolf asked.

"Again, I know plenty of things." he said. "And, I know that in order to save the world, you will need to learn these things."

"Very well." Rolf said. "Rolf shall be honored to accept these teachings and all… yet first, this comes with a request of my own."

"Request?" Rolf's father asked

"Rolf wishes to see it. Reina's grave." Rolf stated.

"You cannot." Rolf's father said.

Rolf suddenly got up. "Why not?"

"Sit down, _now_." Rolf's father said.

Rolf sat down again instantly. "Yes, father… and why not?"

"This is because it is impossible."

"And why is it impossible?"

"You are not ready yet, my son." Rolf's father said.

"When will Rolf be ready?" Rolf asked.

"When he learns enough." Rolf's father said.

Rolf nodded. "The teach me. All there is to know. Please teach me."

* * *

**Four Days Later**

"Ok, we're here." Double D said. "With good news and bad news…"

"Well?" Bloo asked. "Out with it, out with it, out with it!"

"Quiet down." Mac groaned.

"The good news is that we reached land." Double D said. "…but, not England."

"Yeah." Nami said, somewhat discouraged. "We are in some city called Brooklyn."

Mario sighed. "_Brooklyn_…"

It was true. Before the _Merry Go_ stood the Brooklyn Bridge, with busy traffic running on top of it. The city itself was just behind the bridge, with magnificent towers standing taller then life itself.

"Maybe we should stop." Double D said. "We may be able to buy a more efficient map somewhere."

"We don't have time." Nami said. "The others are in danger."

"Yeah, I say we ignore this place and keep going!" Luffy said. "I'm gonna find my crew and stop Beldam at all costs!!"

"Well, it was captain's orders." Double D said. "Very well, we will leave now."

"Wait!' Mario shouted.

The entire crew turned to look at the plumber.

"What is it?" Mac asked.

"It's… Brooklyn. I lived here before." Mario said.

"You did…?" Double D asked.

"Yes. I need to go back." Mario said.

"We can't, Mario," Double D said. "I'm quite sorry, but we must save the others as soon as possible."

"And I must see-a Brooklyn." Mario said.

"We're not stopping." Nami said.

"…very-a well. Then you leave me no choice." Mario said.

They all stood, rather baffled.

The next thing they knew, Mario bolted forth, past the entire group. He jumped the rail, and threw himself into the bay. The entire group ran to the rails to watch him. Mario surfaces seconds later, and shook his head.

"Mario, come back!" Mac shouted.

"Stop it!" Bloo shouted. "We don't have time! You're dooming us all!"

Mario ignored them, and continued to swim towards Brooklyn.

The plumber contemplated as he continued to swim. _"I'm coming…"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_So yes, Brooklyn, in case the fans didn't know, is Mario's old home. Midna and Link are both from the Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess. And even more is on it's way soon. Please review, as always!_


	32. Chapter 32: Her Name was Pauline

**Author's Notes: **_This is my latest chapter of the series. This time, we're taking a little bit of a trip into Mario's part. Here, I'm introducing a couple of character, some of which are from Mario's older past. Kudos to anybody who gets the references._

Chapter 32: Her Name was Pauline

Night had fallen at Rolf's village. He gulped as he walked out of the door of the house. The sounds of crickets and other wide life called out in the fresh-new hours of darkness.

The wind blew briskly in Rolf's old village. The growing sprouts of plants in the farm blew along with it. The tree's leaves followed in the same rhythm of the winds. It was but a normal summer's night.

"Rolf's deepest apologies, father…" Rolf whispered as he stood at the door. "…but I must see my sister's grave."

With that, he ventured onwards, down a pathway, that directed him toward the mountains ahead.

* * *

Mario gasped for breath, and threw himself over the peer. Luckily, nobody had seen him do it. He looked back, and spotted the _Going Merry_ one last time. It has turned it's stern at Mario, as he noted that she was sailing away from him, back into the ocean again. 

"I'll-a catch up somehow." Mario said. With that, he too turned his back on the _Merry_ and proceeded towards the streets of Brooklyn. There were a huge abundance of cars rolling down the roads. People, as far as the eye could see, traveled down the sidewalks. Skyscrapers stood as high as the sky, towering highly over the plumber.

_"So nice to be home." _Mario thought. He, despite being soaking, shortly blended in with the crowd, and proceeded down the streets as well.

As he walked, block after block, after block, be noticed things hadn't been there when he left over a decade ago. Some new buildings has been built, apparently. More pigeons then before had crowed the air and sidewalks. They had been pecking around for loose grains of food that this city had to offer. The clouds were picking up over the city. By the looks of things, it would appear that the city would soon experience a rainstorm.

Mario looked behind himself. This time, he noticed a group of students. College students, by the looks of it. There were all dressed in leather jackets, traveling in a group across the street.

As he watched, he noticed that the leading college student seemed highly irritable. Both of his hands were in his pockets, and he had an awful little grin on his semi-dirty face.

"Hm… what's-a he doing?" Mario asked aloud. He waited for the students to pass him by. When they finished crossing the streets, Mario decided to follow them. He had barely made the light though, because a car had drove past him, missing but mere inches.

"Geez." Mario thought aloud. Nonetheless, he pressed onwards.

The students had crossed the street and began to walk into one of the ally-ways. Mario stopped, behind the pillar of a nearby building, and began to watch.

The college students gathered around a trash can.

"I know you're here, kid!" The rough-looking leader shouted.

The lid of the trash can suddenly shot open. Another student revealed himself, and took a deep breath of air. It was an an-averaged sized student. His hair was a bright orange, left very messy. He was wearing a long, blue jacket, also wearing an even lighter blue undershirt, which lay exposed because of the open jacket. There was a symbol on the shirt, which looked like a picture of an angry, frowning face. He had long jeans, and completed his attire with worn-out white and red sneakers. As he opened his eyes, they revealed to be a darkened blue.

"There you are!" shouted the leader of the gang, who grabbed the orange-haired kid by the collar.

"Yup, I'm here, alright." he replied, in an uninterested tone of voice.

"Stop kidding around, Junior." the leader shouted. "You owe us big."

Mario gasped. "Junior?"

Junior laughed. "Don't you remember? I paid you guys back!"

"When?"

Junior went silent and looked around. His gaze lazily looked at the ground, then up into the sky. "Oh look, some pigeons."

"Quit stalling!" the gang leader shouted.

"Oh, right, now I remember!" Junior said. "It was at the Senior Prom at high school, remember? I paid you back, with a fresh, new cup of fruit punch."

"Punk!" the leader shouted, shaking him by the collar again. "I gave you $100 bucks! That can't be repaid with a simple plastic cup of Hawaiian punch!"

Junior laughed. "Heh, it was actually _fruit _punch."

"Idiot!" the leader shouted. He pushed Junior backwards. The orange-haired student landed on his feet a couple feet away from the gang.

"You're going to pay me my money back!" the leader shouted.

"Hey, pal." Junior said. "I don't take refunds for punch."

"I'll give you punch, kid." spoke the leader.

Junior stood still for a few seconds, blinking. He suddenly grabbed his chest, attempting to suppress a laugh. Unable to do so, Junior exploded into a loud laugh.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! You didn't-HA! Tell me you just didn't say a cli-HA HA!! You used a cliché threat?! HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

The leader growled. "He's… laughing at _me?!"_

"HA HA HA H-!"

Junior was interrupted suddenly. The leader had punched him right in the chest. Junior coughed as he flew in the air, having taken a rather hard blow. He soared, and landed back against the trash can, resulting in a loud and messy ending to his blow.

Mario gasped, still watching in horror from behind the pillar.

Junior groaned, attempting to get up. "…argh…" he said. "…ok, ok, I get it… you guys mean it."

"A little late for that, don't you think, Junior?!" The gang leader asked. He grabbed Junior again by his dirtied blue jacket, picking him off the ground. Junior grunted in pain as he ascended towards the leader.

_"That's not good." _Junior thought. _"That last move alone hurt. I got to get this freak off me now."_

"You're not getting away again, Junior." the leader said. "Say your prayers."

Junior shrugged and closed his eyes. _"C'mon…" _he thought. _"Think of something…"_

Junior opened his eyes again. He noticed Mario, watching from afar. He was standing to the left of the pillar now. It seemed as though he wanted to do something to assist.

_"Heh, that'll do." _Junior thought.

Junior took a deep breath, pointed right at Mario, and shouted at the top of his lungs:

_**"OH MY GOODNESS, IT'S A PLUMBER!!"**_

The gang became startled. Shouts of "NO!" and "What?!" and "Where?!" sounded from the gang as the leader let him go free.

It was in this instant of freedom that Junior smirked. He reached into his blue jacket. He quickly retreated his right hand. As he did, he pulled out an old-looking, light-yellow, large boomerang.

"Here you go!" Junior shouted, letting the boomerang fly from his hands.

It rushed through the gang swiftly. It struck the leader first, right in the chest. The leader, though not too harmed, got enough of the wind knocked out of his lungs that he fell down. The boomerang did not stop, though. It struck the next gang-member, and then the next, knocking down one by one. Finally, the boomerang completed it flight after striking the last member. It flew back towards the orange-haired student, who caught it in mid-flight. He lowered his head and grew a serious expression.

"Consider yourself paid."

Mario ran over towards Junior.

"You!" Mario exclaimed. "…is it you?"

"…and you are who, pal?" Junior asked.

"…oh wow, Junior. It is-a you." Mario remarked.

"You know me, pal?" Junior asked.

"…why you…" the leader growled. "I'm… not done here yet-"

"Not now!" Junior shouted, striking the leader with the flat side of the boomerang, forcing him back on the ground again. He then looked back at Mario. "So, you were saying?"

"Junior! It's-a me, Mario!" Mario shouted.

"…Mario, Mario, Mario…" Junior began to search through his memory. "…uh, nope, don't know a Mario."

"You were really young, remember? It was back in 1990. October 20th, if I can remember!" Mario shouted. "I babysat you, that one day. My and my brother. We went into the odd dimension?"

Junior stood, expressionless at first. However, it hadn't taken him long to recall. He smiled brightly, with an expression of complete awe and joy. "Mario! _Super _Mario! I do remember you!"

"Gee, it's-a been a while!" Mario shouted. "How have you been all these years?"

"I've been awesome! Mom and Dad have been crazy as always, and our cat's still around and everything!" Junior shouted.

"You won't believe what-a I have been doing." Mario said.

"Try me." Junior said.

Mario looked up into the city's skyscrapers. As he did, a raindrop fell on his face. Followed by another, and another, and another, more rain began to fall.

"You came all this way here to say hi to me again?" Junior asked. "Seriously, what bring you all the way back to Brooklyn?"

"Truthfully, I'm-a here… to find someone." Mario said.

"Find someone, eh?" Junior asked. "More important then mwa?"

"Kind of." Mario said.

"Hey, hey, hey." Junior said. "Who's it? Huh, who's your target-I mean, who are you looking for?"

Mario sighed. "Never mind, it's not important. Look, I-a got to go. Really nice seeing you again!"

"Nice to see you too, Mario!" Junior shouted, waving.

Mario turned around and proceeded back into the heart of the city.

"Oh no you don't." Junior said suddenly. Mario stopped walking. "You don't just come back, see me for a second, then just walk off."

Mario looked back at Junior. The orange-haired boy was looking at Mario. The rain had caused Junior's hair to become heavier, so that it partially covered his eyes.

"…do you want to come then?" Mario asked.

"Oh yeah." Junior said, walking up towards Mario. "There's a lot of things we need to catch up on."

The two of them walked towards the side of the streets. Mario noticed a yellow car driving nearby. He rose his arm into the air, exclaiming: "TAXI!"

* * *

"Hmmmm!!" Eddy shouted. He slammed his cup onto the table. "That's some goooooooooooooood coffee!" 

The three of them had stopped their road trip at a local Starbucks shop. Eddy pointed up into the shy, extremely hyper from the overdose of caffeine, and shouted. "More coffee, please!"

"Uh, Eddy, they don't usually serve coffee like that." Goombella said.

"What would _you _know?!" Eddy shouted. "You're not even from this planet!"

Goombella and Goombirro starred at each other as they watched Eddy, hyperly shaking the table they were sitting at.

All of the other customers were either in a state of amazement or confusion. Several of the more frightened costumers had walked out already.

"Do something!" The cashier shouted to the manager. "They're scaring our customers away!"

"Eh…" the manager said. "I've seen lots-a crazy things in the world. I say we just give the guy what he wants and get him out of here and soon as possible."

"That won't work!" the cashier said.

"There's got to be a law or something about this." Goombella stated, upon seeing Eddy taking another drink of coffee.

Eddy was shaking in his own seat, creating his own earthquake. Goombella watched as the empty cups of coffee began to fall off the table, one by one, as the result of Eddy's over hyperactivity.

Goombella looked at the customers. They were all scared, either by there being two alien species in their star bucks, or the presence of the energy-mad Eddy.

"Eh… heh… heh…" Goombella laughed, somewhat embarrassed.

"This is so awkward." Goombirro whispered to Goombella.

"I'm going to go find a phone." she told him. "Just… try to do something to keep him busy."

"What?" Goombirro asked, as Goombella ran towards a pay-phone_.  
_

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Double D reached into his pocket, and pulled out a cell phone. He pull it up to his ear, quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Double D!" Goombella's voice rang.

"Goombella! You're alright!" he exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"I'm at a Coffee shop, in London." Goombella said. "Goombirro and Eddy are with me… and as you can guess, things are getting a little tense."

"Stop it, Eddy!" Goombirro exclaimed from the background noise on the other side.

"I'M CRAZY!!" Eddy's voice rang somewhere.

Double D laughed. "Did he had too much Coffee?"

"Yup." Goombella said.

"Well, anyway, try to stay where you are." Double D said. "If you can try to find a hotel, that would be best until we arrive."

"We will try to." Goombella said. "You better hurry though, I don't know how long the three of us will last."

"Don't worry." Double D said. "The _Going Merry _is running at full speed to London as we speak."

"Double D!" Luffy's voice called from above deck. "Make me a sandwich!"

"Me too!" Bloo chimed in.

"_And…" _Double D groaned. "…since Sanji was abducted, I became the ship's temporary chef."

"Ouch." Goombella said, over the phone.

"If I never see another sandwich again as long as I live, I'll die happily." Double D said.

He looked up, and could hear Luffy and Bloo chanting "SANDWICH!" from above somewhere.

"I must be off now." Double D said. "Do take care, Goombella. We shall be there as soon as possible."

"Please, hurry." Goombella said.

"Believe me, I will." Double D, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Goombella returned to the room, just in time to see Eddy and Goombirro being pushed out the door the cashier. 

"Good riddance!" the cashier shouted, pushing them away and slamming the door. He proudly whipped his hand and returned to the register, as Goombella rushed out the door to meet her allies.

She saw them near the Van, standing by the driver door.

"That was really embarrassing." Goombirro shouted.

"I'll show you embarrassing!!" Eddy shouted, still shaking about where he stood.

"C'mon, let's get out of here fast." Goombella said.

Eddy took the keys and opened the driver door. "I'LL DRIVE!"

**"NO!"** Goombella and Goombirro shouted in unison.

* * *

As the rain continued to poor, Mario and Junior continued their conversation while starring out of the Taxi window. 

"So, when you left, things got boring again." Junior said. "School started, I met that self-obsessed gang leader, we got into fights, the usual."

"Fights?" Mario asked.

"Mom and Dad were supportive of me as always." Junior said, somewhat proudly. "They just patched me up, and sent me right on back. Really quickly, come to think of it."

"How are they?" Mario asked.

"My parents? Ha! They're fine, just living in their house near the bridge. I moved out when I went to college."

Their conversation died for a bit. They could both hear thunder roaring in the background, battling with city ambience's noise for attention.

The taxi cab came to a red light, caught behind a couple of cars and trucks. They could hear rain beating down on the roof of the cab, and the watery windows distorting their view of the outside world.

"So, Mario." Junior said. "Do tell, what's a guy like you doing in Brooklyn. And why did you come back from that weird mushroom world place?"

"If you'll believe me, I'm-a on a quest. To save the world." Mario stated.

"Save the world, huh?" Junior asked. "Why not, I've heard weirder. So what part of saving the world has to be done here in Brooklyn?"

"Well, actually, I'm-a in the middle of a break. I'm trying to find someone…" he said, but stopped himself.

"Yeah, yeah, you told me that." Junior said. "Who're you looking for?"

"…her name was Pauline." Mario said. "I haven't seen her in decades."

"Pauline?" Junior asked. "Oh, you mean Pauline Scapelli?"

Mario suddenly lunged at Junior. "SCAPELLI?!"

"…y-yeah, Scapelli." Junior said. "She married some guy named Anthony Scapelli around 7 years ago."

Mario went silent. He slowly sank backwards into his seat. His hands turned into fists and he looked down on the floor.

_"Pauline Scapelli…" _Mario repeated to himself, whilst Junior looked on curiously.

* * *

"Where aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam I?" Sarah moaned. 

She had been wandering London's Streets well into the night. Her moaning had been drowned out by the city ambience: car tires squeaking, engines revving, people talking everywhere. She could hear Big Ben ringing from elsewhere in the city.

"Hm…" she sighed. "I'm confused."

_Crunch!_

Sarah spun around on the spot. There was nobody behind her, though, yet the sound was distinct.

"Hello?" Sarah asked. She shrugged and turned back to continue walking down the busy streets.

It was around 9:00 PM at the city of London (or around 21:00).

She peered towards a small building across the street. It was two stories tall, and made of brick. A small sign on the front of the building stood, reading "INN" in the front.

"Finally…" Sarah remarked.

_Crunch!_

Sarah gasped and turned around again. Nobody, still, was there.

"Geez, what a strange city." Sarah commented. She turned around once again, and walked towards the Inn. All the while, she remained unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching her from behind.

The Inn clerk looked up as she noticed the orange-haired teenager entering the Inn.

"Oh, welcome to the Moonlight Inn." the female clerk said. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Look lady, I don't have a reservation." Sarah said boldly. "I just need a place to stay for tonight before I go the airport tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, miss." the clerk said. "But I can't give you a room."

"Oh, come on!" Sarah slammer her hands on the counter. "You don't got one empty room?!"

"Miss, I'm sorry. It's a policy, we can't give out rooms without reservations!" shouted the clerk nervously.

Sarah smiled. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a $10. She gave the clerk a conniving grin, and held the dollar bill in front of the clerk.

"You mean you got _nothing?_" Sarah asked.

"Yes, we have nothing." the clerk said. "This is England, American currency is no good here."

Sarah groaned. "Uh, right…"

She peered over to her left. There was a hallway leading directly forward, past a series of doors. All of the doors had sign on them that said: "Do not Disturb." notice on them. She also noticed that the door at the very end of the hallway lacked this sign.

"So, what about that room?" Sarah asked.

"That room?" the clerk asked. "Nobody's used that room for years."

"And why is that?" Sarah asked.

"Because someone was murdered in it a while ago." the clerk said.

A chill ran down Sarah's spine briefly.

"Oh, and some story about the victim's ghost haunting the room. If you believe in that sort of stuff."

"Hah, I don't care. How much for that room?" Sarah asked.

The clerk laughed. "How much? I'd _pay_ someone to use _that_ room!"

"Cool." Sarah said. "You'll owe me money when I wake up tomorrow." She turned around and began walking towards the room.

"Heh, sure!" the clerk laughed. "If you live through the night!"

"I will!" Sarah shouted. "Good night!"

With that, Sarah slammed the door to the room, and locked herself inside. Several of the Inn's guests poked their heads out of their doors. They went back in moments later, one by one, all sounding confused.

"Heh, this should be good." the clerk laughed under her breath.

* * *

By the time that the taxi cab reached it's destination, there was lighting and thunder in the sky. The sunlight was blocked out by the dark thunderclouds. Rain pelted on the streets, winds pushing smaller object about. 

Mario and Junior walked out of the taxi. They walked onto the sidewalk, as the yellow cab rushed away.

"Stay here, ok?" Mario asked Junior. "I'll be back."

"Sure, whatever." Junior said. He leaned back on a light post and took his boomerang out. It's polished surface was hit with rain, letting himself fix his wet hair, all while holding an expression of boredom.

Mario ran up a set of outdoor stairs, and up to a door. It was an apartment building, and a tall one that that. It looked like a skyscraper, with all of it's walls looking like glass on the outside. Mario looked ahead, and walks through the automatic glass doorway, into the lobby.

* * *

The red plumber leaned against the glass walls of the express elevator. He peered out of the wall and saw the scenery outside shrinking. Mario then looked ahead, towards the door. 

_"Junior must be mistaken or something."_ Mario thought. _"Pauline would have never…"_

The elevator bell ringed, and came to a stop. Mario peered ahead, and watched the doors open up. Behind them was a hallway. The walls were a solid white color, though tinted by the yellow glow of the light fixtures that hung on the fortifications. The floors were carpeted with a blue and white rug that extended to the far walls of the building.

Mario began to wall down the hallway, passing by very familiar doors. He looked onward though, not allowing himself to be blinded by nostalgia.

He came to a stop at one peticular door. It was quite far into the memorable hallway. There wasn't anybody around to see.

He tapped on the door with his hand. "Hello?" he called. "Pauline?"

There was no sound at first. His voice echoed down the hallway. Mario frowned, but knocked on the door again.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._ echoed his knock. "Pauline, are you home?"

This time, it was a bit clearer. He heard footsteps approaching the door.

Mario tried his best to make a smile, to prepare for her arrival.

The door opened up slowly, creaking as it did. It revealed two people. To the left, a woman with dark hair. She gazed forth with two blue eyes, and wore a long, scarlet-red dress. She was quite tall, at least in comparison to Mario. To the right, a man. He was in a black, formal tuxedo. He was somewhat tan, having been out in the sun recently, apparently. He had graying hair, which was combed back to make a sleek haircut.

"Hello, can I help…" Pauline's voice faded away. She and Mario were left, starring one another down.

"Mario?" Pauline asked.

"Pauline?" Mario replied. He looked towards the man. _"Scapelli?"_

_"Mario?"_ Scapelli asked, equally amazed.

The three of them went completely silent. Thunder roared above them.

* * *

"And there it is." Rolf stated. 

He had reached the base of the mountain. He peered atop the mountain, noticing the Temple of the 7 Stars at the peak. At the base, divided by the path that led up the mountain, was a graveyard. The village's entire history of it's past residents was here. Many of the graves, a decent fraction of them from his own family, lay about the site. One peticular grave, a mausoleum, stood behind the rest of his family's gravestones.

He approached the structure of the mausoleum. As he got close, he noted a commemorative plaque on the side.

_"Herein lies thy villagers whom lost their beloved lives on the day in which fire rained, ice fell, and thunder struck. For these villagers lives not become forgotten, all of them have been commemorated in thy tomb."_

"This is it." Rolf stated. A small tear fell down his face. He reached for the door, and tugged on the metal knob.

But to no avail. The door had not opened.

"Locked, eh?" Rolf asked.

"Yes, Rolf, the mausoleum is locked." his father said.

Rolf gasped and turned. His father stood at the entrance of the graveyard. He held an extremely angry expression.

"F-father, Rolf can explain!"

"The son of a Sheppard pitter-pattered away from the village, and has come here to open the door of monument?!" his father asked. "Has the incident taught you nothing?!"

"Apologies, father! But Rolf must see his sister, one more time!"

"Well, the door of monument can only be opened by the family key." Rolf's father said.

Rolf looked at his father's belt. It was only then did he realize the large, skeleton key which hung from his side.

"Rolf was not meant to see the monument until he was ready." his father said.

"Rolf is ready." Rolf stated. "…and to prove this, Rolf shall duel you. In a competition of strength."

"The Sheppard accepts his son's challenge."

His father walked out of the graveyard. "We shall duel on the outer perimeter of the graveyard."

Rolf followed his father out of the gates of the yard. The pathway at the gate was split. Rolf's father pointed out two trees, standing tall over the yard. A third tree lay on top of them, making a log bridge between the two others, high above.

"This is our battlefield." his father said. He reached into a handle on his belt. He pulled out what appeared to be cane, carved out of wood.

"Show me your weapon." Rolf's father stated.

Rolf reached into his own pocket. He revealed the Puni Bag, the same one that was bestowed upon him 4 years ago. He also reached into his shirt, and pulled out the Puni emblem, which had been hanging on his neck for a while.

'"Very well." his father said. He jumped into the air, backwards. To Rolf's surprise, his father didn't fall back down, he kept ascending, until he reached the top of the trees. He spun his cane around, then hit it against the branch he was standing on. He gestured to Rolf with his free hand:

"Come on then.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Another chapter completed. I'm thinking that the next chapter will focus mainly on Rolf's past, especially with the fight._

_Oh, and on a newer note, I tried my hand at illustrating a bit of the story. Some of my sketches from previous scenes can be seen at my gallery! The link to it is in my profile page!  
_

_J__ust in case anyone is interested in seeing some of my own drawings for the story. I'll be trying to draw more scenes in the future as well. So, until then, and until my next chapter, do keep reviewing, as always!_


	33. Chapter 33: Field de Rolf

**Author's Notes: **_I know it's been a while. However, I finally got this chapter done, after a bit of writing and re-writing the story for a little bit. I have no idea where I got inspired for this one. Still, I hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 33: Field-de-Rolf

Rolf stood still, a bit baffled about how his father managed to perform such a high jump.

"Move your rhubarb!" his father shouted.

Rolf nodded, temporarily throwing his questions aside. He approached the tree, and grabbed a couple of lower branches. He jumped and swung on the branch, throwing himself up to the top of the bridge between the evergreens.

"Har har har har…" the Shepard laughed. He took his cane and spun it about in the air. It created a whirlwind of air, blowing loose leaves off the trees.

"What is this…?" Rolf asked.

His father continued to intensify his movements. The cane continued to spin faster, until it became a blurred, rotating fan. The fog that surrounded them began to get sucked into the wind, making a clearly recognizable whirlpool of air and debris.

"What is-"

**"Shepard's Gale!"**

Rolf gasped as the newly formed twister rushed at him. Rolf took his Puni-bag, and wrapped it around a branch for support. The oncoming wind that hit him lifted him off his feet. Rolf screamed as he wove in the air like a flag, supported only by the bag.

Seconds later, Rolf landed on his feet again, with the twister raging past him and into the forest beyond.

"…wh-what was that, father?"

His father paid no attention. He leapt into the air, with his cane held behind him, prepared to swing a powerful blow right on his son's head.

Rolf gasped and rolled forward, in time of avoid being hit by the cane.

The blue-haired boy jumped back up. Now he was behind his father, with his back turned at his son. Rolf seized the opportunity to prepare a blow of his own, aimed at his father's back.

"Rolf apologizes, father."

Rolf took his bag and swung mightily forth. However, the blow was blocked fiercely by his father's cane.

"There can be no emotion in battle." his father said.

Rolf back-flipped twice from his father as he attempted to counter with swipes from his cane.

His father then jumped backwards.

"Are you mad?" Rolf asked.

His father held the cane diagonally, with his right palm holding onto the top and his left fist clenching the bottom, for a few seconds. He then held it up into the air.

"Rolf is fast enough to evade my attacks." his father said. "Let us add a twist."

His father took his cane, and struck it against the ground.

**"Shepard's Tears."**

Small droplets of rain fell from the heavens above them. It quickly turned to a downpour upon them.

"…how in the world…?" Rolf was completely amazed.

His father rushed ahead once again, preparing a thrust forwards.

Rolf dodged once again, jumping backwards. However, this time, his feet slipped on the wet wood. Rolf lost his balance, and fell backwards. He abandoned his Puni-Bag and let it fall down, in exchange for grabbing a nearby branch.

His father watched from above as Rolf hung helplessly, now unarmed.

Rolf looked back up at his father, who replied by simply shaking his head.

* * *

An express bus cruised it's way down the road. The plains were a simple, if somewhat uneventful place. It wasn't too crowded on board the bus, save for a few travelers.

"Ok, this is how it's gonna go." Kevin said. He looked to Luigi, and his new traveling companion Terrance. They sat in the back of the bus, their traveling gear sitting beside them in their seats.

"Yeah?" Terrance asked.

"I called around last night." Kevin said. "So, we're going to go to New York City. There's gonna be a ship that goes around South America. It leaves in 4 days."

"Ok." Luigi said. "Then what?"

"We _board_ it, dork!" Kevin exclaimed. He took out a brochure.

"Look, here's the dock we're going to find." he said, pointing to a picture in the brochure.

Terrance and Luigi's eyes both widened.

"No way!" Luigi shouted. "We're going on that?!"

He pointed to a large cruise ship, towering over the dock that it was in.

"The _SS Majesty_ to sail it's maiden voyage to Southampton England-" Terrance read slowly

Kevin growled. "No! Not that boat!" He pointed to a smaller, less luxurious boat. "That one!"

Terrance and Luigi both frowned. _"The SS Rusty?" _they both asked in distaste.

"I know it's not pretty…" Kevin said. "…k, it's ugly. But if we want to find, Nazz, then that's the way to do it."

"Hey, I'm in this just for Mac." Terrance said. "As soon as I find him, I'm going back home."

"Fine, don't care about the world." Luigi said.

"That's right." Terrance said. "I got to worry about nothing by my little bro and the long explanation to my mom when this whole thing is done."

Kevin and Luigi stared for a couple of minutes.

"Hey, you got a problem?" Terrance asked, holding up his fist.

Kevin and Luigi simply turned away from Terrance.

Luigi took the pamphlet from Kevin, who starred out of his window, when he came to realize their conversation was over. The plains were very quiet around that time. The shadow of the express bus danced on the street, parallel to them. The sun was slowly rising into the air. Kevin yawned as he saw the sun. It was still a bit early to be up and awake for him. He fixed his cap, turned around in his seat, and took a look at Terrance.

"Hey, do you have a phone?"

"Get your own phone." Terrance said.

"I did, but I left it behind at my house when I went to go find Nazz." Kevin noted.

"Ha ha ha, that was smart." Terrance laughed stupidly.

"Give me your phone!"

Terrance wordlessly got up from his seat, and reached into an overhead compartment. A couple of seconds later, he handed Kevin his phone.

"Make it fast." Terrance said. "I don't have too many minutes."

Kevin sneered at Terrance, and faced forward again.

"Nazz hasn't answered her phone. Double D's phone ran out of power. Let's try Rolf." Kevin said, dialing his number.

* * *

Rolf's hair hung down against his face as the rain continued to beat on him.

"…Rolf, your lack of skill in dueling makes me sick." his father said.

_Riiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing!_

Rolf's father rose an eyebrow.

The boy's eyes widened.

_"Who in Nana's name is contacting me at a crucial time like this?"_ Rolf thought.

"Have I not already told you not to let your guard down!?" his father shouted, jumping at Rolf again with his cane.

Rolf ducked and jumped as his father flew overhead. He quickly grabbed an overhead branch. He used it to spin, easily due to the rain, and jumped on another wooden platform out of view of the dueling bridge.

"Hm…" his father sighed. "You will not stay hidden for long, Rolfie-boy."

Meanwhile, his son landed on the ground, quickly concealing himself in a bush, that rested against the walls of the cemetery gates. He quickly answered the phone in a rage.

"WHAT?!" he whispered.

"Rolf? Rolf, is that you?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin?" Rolf asked. "What could you possibly need at a time like this?"

"I need to know." Kevin said. "Did you find Nazz yet?!"

"No, Rolf knows nothing of the Nazz-girl." Rolf stated. "Rolf was, er, how-you-say… knocked out by someone, and Rolf woke up in my old country."

"What?" Kevin asked. "Oh great, now you're separated too?"

"Listen Rolf, this is not the best time. I'm in a fight right now." Rolf said.

"Against who?" Kevin asked.

"The Shepard." Rolf said coldly.

**"Shepard's Current!"**

Rolf watched helplessly as his phone exploded. A strong electrical surge from the tree struck the machine, causing it to break apart. Rolf, luckily uninjured, stared as the fragments of his cell phone scattered across the mud-ridden ground.

He looked back up to the top of the tree, to see his father, standing proudly and menacingly atop the tree. He held his cane, still pointed at Rolf. A couple of sparks flew off the cane as he stood silently, thunder echoing in the distance.

"If Rolf does not wish to battle, then leave right now." his father said. "Leave this village now. Return to America."

Rolf growled in anger. "Rest assured father. All of my distractions are now unimportant. I shall battle to the end."

"Good, Rolf-Boy." the Shepard said. "You have just learned one important lesson. But will that be enough to defeat myself?"

"We shall soon see, father." Rolf said.

His father leapt from the tree-top, landing remarkably safe on the muddy ground almost 3 floors below.

"For the real-part of this battle, we shall duel elsewhere. A place you have never fully explored in all your life." his father said. He gestured at Rolf. "Drop your weapon."

"Rolf's what? How do we fight without the battle-weapons of honor?"

"Where we are going, we don't need weapons. Just bring your will." he said.

"Where are we going?' asked his confused son.

His father took his cane, and thrust it forth. It stopped just in time, so that it only tapped Rolf's forehead.

**"Field-de-Rolf."**

Rolf suddenly froze. As if by magic, his eyes were forced shut. He grabbed his head and screamed. There was a strong, piercing headache, one that caused him to fall down on his knees. He felt the ground's wet surface as he landed, though it was much less then he expected. Rolf was slowly losing all of his senses, his screams turned to moans. Finally, he ceased thrashing and fell into complete collapsed state.

Rolf's father watched the entire time. He nodded, and sat down beside him.

"Rolf is on his way to his field. It's time to follow him."

* * *

Sarah moaned quietly in her sleep. It was a miracle that she had even fallen asleep in the first place, since the bed was so remarkably hardened. The room was small and very simple. Next to the bed were lamps, with a mysterious portrait of a white whisp in front of a darkened atmosphere. There was but one window, facing opposite of the bed. A light rain battered on the glass, otherwise leaving the room in a relaxing silence.

_"Sarah!!" _

Sarah had a quick vision in her mind. There was a familiar boy, with blue hair. He clearly looked soaked and battle-tired. He reached one of his arms feebly to Sarah.

_"Assistance!"_

Sarah also got quick-flashes of familiar faces in her mind. She saw a glimpse of Peach's Castle under siege, a small-looking pirate ship sailing the Atlantic, an evil witch in a girl's body roaming the streets, the cityscape of Brooklyn, and a familiar green-clad teenager with his shadow-imp companion resting on a rooftop.

Sarah screamed and shot upwards in her bed. She grasped her heart with one hand and supported her sitting position in another. After her scream of terror, she panted heavily.

The lights in the hallway turned on, as visibly shown by light that flowed through the crack in the door.

"I told her that room was haunted." she could hear the manager say behind the door. There was a couple of knocks. "Miss? Miss, are you ok?"

Sarah sighed in relief. "…uh, yes, I am. Just a nightmare."

She could hear the manager laugh. "Ok, just please, calm down. Good night, miss."

She waited for the light in the hallway to shut off. She could hear the manager walking away from the room.

"Yeah, same to you, pal." Sarah retorted.

She laid back down and starred at the ceiling.

"Geez, what have I been eating recently?" she thought, when she recalled her dream. "Pirates and guys in green and castles and cities and Rolf and… Nazz."

She went quiet. "All this time, I've missed out what's happened here."

There was a quiet tap at her window. She ignored the noise and yawned.

"Back to bed for me." Sarah moaned, turning herself in her bed to lay sideways.

There was yet another tapping noise. This time, she got agitated. She got back up and peered out of the window.

She was greeted by a pair of glowing perfectly circular yellow eyes. There was a silhouette of cube-shaped head, connected to a perfectly rectangle torso and mechanic arms. This figure stood directly out of her window.

"WHAT THE-" she shouted.

However, the figure went into action. It's claws whirred, and grabbed onto the windowsill, raising it up quickly. The robot-like figure then proceeded to vault through the window and into her room. It reached for and grabbed Sarah, picking her right out of her bed.

"She's safe." the robot said in a distant voice, through a speaker-like mouth.

Sarah gasped, then growled. She let forth a punch, and directed it right at the figure's face. She could hear glass crunch as she did, landing a blow right at one of it's yellow, mechanical eyes.

She landed down on the ground. Sarah looked at her fist and winced. She was in a bit of pain, having just punched solid metal.

The robot looked somewhat phased, though. She took her chance and ran towards the open window. She vaulted through the window, and landed on solid, grassy earth beneath her. She looked backwards to see the robot. It was now starring at her, though it's left eye was no longer glowing yellow, having a cracked-glass lens.

Sarah turned around and proceeded to run from the Inn.

"Don't run, Sarah!" the robot shouted at her.

She ignored the intruder's call and proceeded further down London's streets. Fearing the pursuer more then the automobiles, she rushed into traffic, causing some cars to swerve out of the way as she ran past.

"We have lights for a reason!!" one of the drivers shouted at her as she ran away from the streets and deeper into the city.

Sarah looked back again. The robot's presence was gone now, though she still felt inclined to run, as fast possible.

"Forget all this stupidity! I'm going strait for the airport!!"

With that, Sarah continued to run, now in the direction of he closest airport.

* * *

"OOOH WOW, SO COOL!" Luffy exclaimed.

Double D looked up as a 747 passenger aircraft flew overhead. There was a distinct hum of the engines that temporarily drowned out the sounds of the sea.

"Yeah, that's an airplane!" Bloo said. "We use them to fly around the world in hours."

"Hours?!" Luffy shouted. "So cool!!"

Luffy pointed at Nami. "Nami, we should get an airplane for home!"

"Yeah, sure." Nami said, uninterested as she tended to the orange-tree garden in the back of the ship.

Double D placed their world-map on the deck. "Hm… ok, we are getting close to United Kingdom now. We should see the island by nightfall tomorrow."

_"Tomorrow?"_ Bloo asked. "Why is this trip taking so looooong?"

"Gee, I dunno." Mac said sarcastically.

"I'm sure it will go by quickly." Vivian said, standing nearby Bloo and Mac.

"I guess…" they both said quietly.

Double D sighed, however. He was not too certain how things would go in England. He had never even been there before, so he was at a complete loss of what kind of adventure he was going to expect.

* * *

Rolf moaned quietly, and then slowly opened his eyes. He was lying in a field. A clear, quiet, grassy field. Not a bird sounded, nor did the wind blow.

He gasped and suddenly shot upwards. He gasped for air, after landing on his feet.

"WHERE IS HE WHO KO's THE SON OF A SHEAPARD?!" he blurted.

He was, however, greeted by nothing but silence. He looked up into the sky. It was a bright, sunny day. There were a few clouds in the sky, and it wasn't raining at all-

"How can this be?" Rolf asked, looking left and right. "This is not the cemetery."

He got a full scope of his environment. He came to discover that Rolf was standing on the peak of a hill. Miles away from him stood a ring of mountains that surrounded him. The mountains seemed to go on, into the distance, forever. However, this was not his land. This was like nothing he had ever seen. There was no sign of civilization anywhere at all- oh, but wait a moment…

Rolf noticed on, undesirably familiar structure. In front of him, standing all alone in the middle of nowhere, atop the very peak of the hill, stood his village's mausoleum. It looked much older then he recalled, appearing somewhat stained. The structure had tilted on it's side, making a 30 degree slant where it stood.

Rolf attempted to run towards the structure, but almost immediately lost balance. He realized he was disoriented. Everything looked over-saturated in his vision. Every noise he made also seemed to echo into the empty land he was in. Rolf shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and massaged his ears- but nothing worked. He had no headache whatsoever, and not a sign of damage on his body. He came to understand- he wasn't impaired. The world itself looked like this.

"…what is this?" Rolf asked, his voice echoing.

"Welcome, Rolf." he heard.

Rolf was suddenly thrown aback when his father somehow burst from beneath the earth a few feet in front of him.

When Rolf fell backwards, and landed on his back, he noticed that the entire world flashed the color red, but only for an instant, like lighting.

"I bet this is all a little overwhelming, eh, Rolfie-Boy?" his father asked.

He slowly got back up. "…this place. What is this place?"

"Son, welcome to your field." he said simply.

"My-"

"Yes, your field, son." his father said. He approached his son, with his cane in hand. "This cane, the Shepard's Cane, is special. You are familiar with the 3 relics of the Shadow Queen, yes?"

"…of course." his son said, somewhat confused.

"Did you know… that there are more then that?" his father asked.

"More relics?" Rolf asked. "What non-sense! There was only to be 3!"

"Not true." his father said. "There was actually supposed to be 5 relics. Of course, they only ended up with 4 in the end, but still."

"5 Relics?!" Rolf asked. The sky suddenly turned dark as he shouted.

"Yes, the 5 relics. Of course, you know of the Eye of Wisdom, the relic of the mind and memories. The Medallion of Life, the relic of life and loyalty. The Crown of Strength, the relic of power and bravery."

"…and what of the other 2?" Rolf asked.

"Well, you see son, the Shadow Queen wanted to make 5. However, after making one relic, she felt it was so worthless that she cast it away. It was to be the relic of realization and perspective. It never became a relic, though. That would-be relic… is the Shepard's Cane. With it, I can open a person's mind. I can hear thoughts, see memories like a movie, hear sounds from your past, feel emotions and more… but it has another function."

He took the cane and held it high. "This cane has a special spell, called the **"Field De"** When cast on a person, a person's mind becomes their world. They enter a place constructed out of your dreams and memories. This world is your field. You are in your own mind, Rolf. Everything in your memories, even ones you think you have forgotten, is here."

Rolf stood, mouth agape. "…my field." However, Rolf seemed to snap back into the situation quickly. He asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"What is the 4rth relic?!"

His father's eyes suddenly widened. He took his cane and smashed it mightily atop Rolf. He fell downwards, screaming. The entire sky turned a sickening red as he fell. It was apparent that the environment reacted with his emotions by now.

"…my son is hurt…" Rolf's father said. "Not physically. Physical pain means nothing in a field. Only emotional pain hurts here."

The sky suddenly flashed again. The entire sky turned a dark purple. The clouds began to spiral in the air, and lighting flashed above.

Rolf got up, with little difficulty. "Rolf asked you a question!!"

"The 4rth relic is a secret relic among secret relics! You cannot know what it is, ever!!"

Rolf growled. He closed his eyes, and opened them again. They gleamed a dark purple, matching the clouds in the sky.

A black, tree-like hand sprouted from the earth and grabbed his father. He shot upwards into the sky. His father was quickly trapped, though doing little to stop it.

Meanwhile, his son clutched his fists, and the dark hand copied.

Suddenly, the black hand exploded, sending shards of dark light everywhere. His father landed firmly on the ground, without a bruise.

"…that did nothing?" Rolf asked.

"This world is just a symbol of your mind." his father explained again. "…and your anger does not phase me."

Rolf sighed. The sky returned to normal in an instant. His eyes returned to their common state, and the punctured earth beneath them has turned to normal as well.

"…this shall not be a battle of physical strength. You can only fight me with your will. If you defeat me here, and surpass my mental state, I shall reveal all." his father said.

Rolf sighed. He closed his eyes… as he did, the entire field grew dark. Small drops of rain began to fall from the heavens. There was no wind though, nor lighting. Rolf was calm, as was his world.

He looked up at his father, now with gray eyes, matching the clouds in the sky. "Yes father. Rolf shall duel you with my will."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_And that about ends this one. More on the way soon. I know this arc as been a bit slow so far, but I plan to pick it up in the next chapter. Expect a surprise in the next chapter, as Goombella makes a hard decision, and a dastardly witch's plans spring into action._


	34. Chapter 34: Nazz’s Last Stand

**Author's Notes: **_Ok, ok, I guess Goombella doesn't have a big of a role in this one as I had originally intended to. Ah well. Amazingly, I was able to make one scene an entire chapter, which I didn't realize I would do until I did. Heh, ah well. Oh, and this chapter kind of has some extreme stuff in it too, just to warn all. So, without further ado:_

Chapter 34: Nazz's Last Stand

"YES! I WIN AGAIN!!"

Goombirro threw down his set of cards on the table (with his mouth), and jumped on top of it; causing the lamp to shake and flicker.

"What? You got to be cheating!" he shouted.

"Nope, I win." Eddy said. He rose a smug peace sign. "Good, ain't I?"

"I-I want a do over!" Goombirro shouted.

"Nope, those are the rules of Poker." Eddy said. "It's not my fault you got a bad hand."

"WHY YOU-"

"GUYS!!" Goombella shouted.

They both stopped and looked over to her.

She, who had been sitting on a couch in their hotel room, sighed. "You two get like this every time we need to make a decision."

"Sorry, sweetie, but I got to beat him! We already decided, the winner of this match gets the other bed! Loser gets the closet." Goombirro said.

"Hah, and you just lost!" Eddy shouted.

"No, you cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"GUYS!!" Goombella shouted. "This won't work. Just flip a coin already or something."

"Ok, fine!" Eddy shouted. He reached into his pocket and took out a quarter. He angrily pointed at the coin with his free hand. "YOU BETTER NOT FAIL ME, PRESIDENT LINCOLN!"

"Wait, I thought Double D said that it was President Washington…" Goombella said.

Eddy ignored her, and flipped the coin into the air.

"HEADS!" Eddy shouted.

Both he and Goombirro watched in suspense as the coin spiraled upwards, and then down, back to the back of Eddy's hand.

However, as it landed, it bounced off his arm. It preformed another spin, and landed between their feet, into an air vent on the floor.

"Waaaaaa!!" They both shouted.

"Oh, what now?" Goombella asked, getting impatient.

"Goombella, it's up to you!" Eddy shouted. He and Goombirro walked up to her.

"Goombella, please decide." Goombirro complied. "Should I or Eddy have the last bed?"

"…what?" She asked.

"Choose, Goombella!" Goombirro said. "Me, or Eddy."

She blushed on the spot. "I… uh, I…"

Both of them stared at her, with raised eyebrows.

"…I…" She suddenly bolted for the bathroom door-and slammed it shut behind her.

"Goombella!" they both shouted.

"I'm going to take a shower. You two figure it out!" She called to them from behind the door.

She attempted to drown out their overlapping arguments as she reached into the bathroom closet for a towel.

"…they bring up a point, though. While I am on this world… I will have to make a decision… about them."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Eddy and Goombirro stopped arguing at once. They both looked at the door.

"Is someone there?" Eddy asked.

Before either o them could answer the door, it opened on it's own. There was a tall man, dressed in a green tunic. He had a sword and shield on his back, which gleamed under the lights of the hotel lamps.

_"A sword?" _Eddy thought.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" Goombirro shouted. "Entering a room uninvited is indecent!"

"…it is?" asked the tunic man. "Usually, it's a bit more accepted in my world…"

"What do you want?" Eddy asked.

"Listen, you two. I just came to warn you about someone." he said.

"First, tell us your name." Goombirro said.

"Oh, yeah." he said. "My name is Link, Rancher of Ordon."

"I'm Eddy McRich, multi-zillionaire of Peach Creek." Eddy mocked Link.

_**"Geez…" **_Midna said quietly in Link's shadow.

"What was that?" Goombirro asked.

"What was what?" Link and Eddy asked.

"…never mind." Goombirro said, a bit shaken. "Anyway, I am Goombirro, Student at U-Goom. Now talk, what are you doing here?"

"…er, well I just came by. See, there is somebody dangerous nearby, so I came to warn the this city's townspeople. They all laughed at me though, when I told them about the witch-"

"WITCH?!" Eddy and Goombirro asked.

Link gasped in surprise.

"Would this witch's name be Beldam?" Eddy asked.

"Well, yes, but-"

Eddy suddenly lunged at Link, and grabbed him.

"Where is she? Where is BELDAM?!"

"I- she-"

"SPIT IT OUT, GREEN FACE!!" Eddy shouted.

"I don't know, I just know she's nearby this hotel." Link said.

"Eddy, no! He has a sword!" Goombirro said.

Eddy released Link and walked away from him. He looked over to Goombirro. "Goombirro! She's here! That means that the Crystal Star has to be close by too!"

"Crystal Star?" Midna and Link both asked.

"We got to go right now!" Eddy said. "Get Goombella!"

"Why don't you get her?" Goombirro asked.

"Because!"

"Is this really the time?" Link asked, giving a surprised expression.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

"Come in!" Eddy and Goombirro shouted, annoyed.

The door flew open and slammed against the wall. It revealed a young, teenaged girl, with blonde hair that covered her eyes.

"Hello, boys." she said.

"BEEEELDAM!!!" Eddy, Goombirro, Link, and Midna all exclaimed.

"Hello." she replied back simply. "I assume you know why I am here."

Link withdrew his sword, and Eddy assumed a fighting position. Goombirro growled and jumped in front of both of them, whilst Midna continued to hide in Link's shadow.

"Is that beastly shadow imp still with you, Link?" Beldam asked.

Goombirro and Eddy glanced at Link; just for a moment. They then began to understand the scope of their position.

_"This is bad." _Goombirro thought. _"There's no doubt in my mind, Beldam came here for the Emerald Star that we have been using to power the Van. What do we do now?"_

Eddy suddenly laughed.

"What is it, shorty?" Beldam asked.

Eddy reached down, and grasped the corners of the Air Ventilation cover. He applied all of his strength, shouting, as he tugged on the cover.

"What are you doing, child?" Beldam asked.

They watched on as Eddy managed to make the bolts pop off the sides, one by one. The metal cover then popped open. He had been pulling on it so hard that he almost flew back. Eddy then tossed the covering behind himself. Then jumping into the open air duct, he challenged Beldam. "Come and get me!!"

The others all watched as Eddy vanished from view into the shaft.

"Ha ha ha, so that's it then?" Beldam asked. She jumped in after him with a ravenous expression.

"Get back here!" Goombirro shouted, following directly behind her.

Link shrugged, before following the group down into the shaft as well.

Eddy landed at the bottom of the vertical shaft first. He looked down, noticing the same quarter he flipped before. Upon quick examination, it had landed tails.

"CURSE YOU, PRESIDENT LICOLN!" he screamed.

Beldam landed on top of him, doing a drop-kick on his head. He screamed and fell down on his back.

"This is easy." Beldam remarked.

To her sudden dismay, Goombirro dropped on her head, forcing her down to the ground.

Eddy seized the chance. He got to his feet, grabbed the quarter, and ran as fast as he could down the horizontal passage. Though the shaft was small and narrow, he was still short enough to run through it.

"Wait!' Goombirro shouted, running after him. He was also small enough to run through the vent.

"…why you…" Beldam growled. She began to crawl after them (she was not small enough to stand inside).

"She's coming!" Goombirro shouted, having caught up with Eddy. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I really don't have a clue, it seemed like a good things to do at the time." Eddy said.

"WHAT?!"

Link finally landed, having his fall slowed down upon reaching the bottom of the vent.

_**"How do you do that?" **_Midna asked him, revealing herself from Link's shadow.

"I don't know!" he said, somewhat creeped out. "That happens every time I fall down a hole."

_**"Well, let's not worry about it now. You have to stop Beldam, before she kills those two."**_

"Right." Link said.

She disappeared into Link's shadow yet again, allowing him to focus. Link began to crawl through the vent, closing in on Beldam.

"Get back here, witch!" Link shouted at her.

She turned her head, to spot him in pursuit. She pointed a single finger at him, and whispered a faint: **"Frost Shield."**

A small, circular barrier appeared before Link, stopping him right on he spot.

He shouted and banged on the blockade, but to no avail.

"NO!" Eddy shouted.

They reached the end. Going any further into the shaft was impossible, as a rapidly spinning, cooling fan blocked their path. They both looked behind them. Beldam had caught up, and was pointing her right index finger at them.

They both went silent.

"…surrender." Beldam said. "Or you two both get a trip through the fan."

Eddy peered over to Goombirro. "Maybe we can take her. She's not even standing up."

"I don't even need to be on my feet to defeat you two, you know."

"Shut up!" Eddy shouted. He lunged at her.

"Eddy, don't!"

She direct her finger at his chest, and whispered: **"Ice Sphere."**

A small ball formed of ice appeared, and shattered upon impact, a direct hit against Eddy. He instantly took critical damage as he soared. His flight towards the fan was in slow motion, or at least it felt like it. Eddy coughed in mid-flight, and writhed in pain. Goombirro watched in horror, unable to stop him.

He watched as Beldam's sinister expression grew as he flew into the air.

_"…I'm… gonna… die…" _he thought.

Oddly enough, he noticed a strange, golden light coming from behind him. It was interrupted by the vent's fan, in a way that made the light flicker.

At that moment, Eddy fell into the spinning fan. However, he speed was great enough so that he smashed the fan right off it's support, causing it to fall down to the ground. He crashed further into the shaft, only to land on something sharp.

"Waaaah! OW!" Eddy shouted.

"You… you idiot!" Goombirro shouted.

"I second that notion." Beldam added.

Eddy looked down., to spot what it was he had fallen on. There, underneath him, was a glowing, shining, rock, that appeared to be large gemstone, with a golden color.

Eddy gasped. "You have to be kidding me…"

"What the-" Goombirro asked.

"…is that? …the 3rd Crystal Star, the Gold Star?" Beldam asked.

Indeed it was. The star, shining brightly, lit up the dark ventilation shaft. Eddy, Goombirro, and Beldam, all completed baffled by it's appearance, were silent for at least 30 seconds. What was such an important relic doing _here?!_

"This…" Eddy sighed. "Is maybe the luckiest thing that's happened to me in years."

He took a glance at the star. _"If I remember correctly… this star came from Glitzville…"_

Eddy was suddenly taken aback, to a day years ago. He recalled it very clearly…

* * *

_"Man, why do I have to watch it, it's just an egg."_

_Eddy looked across the stand, keeping his eye on a strange-colored egg, which was peeking out of Double D's backpack. He left it here, at Eddy's Souvenir Stand, so that he would be able to fight his match. Eddy also had a small TV, set up on the counter-top. Here, he was able to watch the fights while he worked. The current match was Double D's team, against Bandy Andy's team, the Hand-it-overs._

_All of the customers were not there, though. It was around noon time, and many of the people who were not watching the fights were at the Juice Bar, having their lunch._

_"C'mon, ladies and gentlemen!" Eddy called out to the people. "Get your I LOVE RAWK shirts here! Half-price, today only!"_

_"Hey, Eddy, calm down, huh?"_

_Eddy looked up. It was King K, and one of his friends, Master Crash. They approached, looking tough and strong._

_"Heh, sorry." Eddy laughed. He looked back to the TV, just for a moment. It was then that he noticed that Double D, Nazz, and Rolf (Jimmy was beaten by then) were holding some kind of large bomb, with a star and clock symbol on it._

_"What are they up to?" Eddy asked while watching the TV broadcast._

_"Hey, Eddy, don't you ever take a break BOMB!" asked Master Crash. "C'mon, King K's treating us to free juice at the bar!"_

_"Heh, I can't. You know, work?" Eddy asked. He went silent for a second. "By the way, do you guys know what's with Bandy Andy lately?"_

_"Oh, he's just suspicious about everything nowadays." King K said. "He thinks there is something called a Crystal Star here."_

_"A what?" Eddy asked. He briefly recalled Double D mentioning something like that earlier._

_"Oh, it's just some rumor, but it's supposed to give somebody a huge surge of power when they use it." said King K._

_"Sounds crazy BOMB!" replied Master Crash._

_"Geez, you're telling me." Eddy said._

_The three of them could suddenly hear screams coming from the TV. They looked at the screen, to watch in terror._

_"What the-!" Eddy shouted when he saw the ring was on fire. _

_"Let's go see what that's about!!" King K said. Eddy nodded. The three of them left the spot, and raced towards the Glitz Pit…_

Eddy smiled. _"That was the last time I heard of it for a while. …but now, the same legendary star is in my hands."_

* * *

"I don't know how the Gold Star happened to get into your hands, let alone this insignificant hotel, but I assure you, I shall take it here." Beldam said.

Eddy laughed. "You think you're _sooo_ powerful, huh? All someone had to do was put a necklace around Nazz's neck, and then all of a sudden, you're the queen of the universe. It is time for me, the real _KING,_ to show you the truth."

"What?!"

Eddy grasped the Crystal Star, which suddenly glowed a much stronger golden light.

"Eddy…" Goombirro said, astounded.

**"Power Lift!"**

Eddy suddenly began to glow, as power surged throughout his body. His fists grew larger; his expression fiercer; his will stronger.

_"No!" _Beldam thought.

Eddy reached Beldam, and with a focused, powered-up thrust, punched her right in the face. It smashed so hard, that he had left an imprint on her left cheek.

Beldam shot backwards like a bullet. She smashed right through her own frost shield, crashed into Link, hit the end of the passage, and ricocheted off the wall and up the shaft, until she crashed back in their hotel room.

"…whoa…" Goombirro said, still amazed.

"Come on, Goombirro!" Eddy shouted. "We got to finish her, before Goombella finds her!"

"W-wait, Eddy!" Goombirro shouted.

Eddy ignored Goombirro, and ran down the vent. With his enhanced strength, he ran faster then normal. He unintentionally trampled over Link, and, with great speed, ran back up the walls of the vertical shaft.

The shortest Ed jumped from the top, and landed gracefully, now back in their hotel room again.

He spotted Beldam, hunched over, on the couch.

"Game over, Beldam!" Eddy shouted, still glowing from the power lift.

Beldam moaned. She was in a great deal of pain; her face was red. She was bleeding, apparently, and had been hit with so much force that there was still the imprint of his knuckles, which almost looked like they were smoking.

She coughed, sounding very injured.

"B… bravo, Eddy." said Beldam. "Bravo."

"What's the deal?" Eddy asked.

Meanwhile, Goombirro and Link (along with Midna) arose from the top of the ventilation shaft.

"…you see, this is funny." Beldam said, laughing in between her moans of pain. "Remember, I'm in Nazz's body."

Eddy gasped and froze.

Beldam laughed. "Ha ha ha-" and then coughed again. "Do you understand now, Eddy? I'm fine- COUGH -but… Nazz. Well, you just gravely injured her. I'll be surprised if she survives into the next hour."

"…what?" Eddy asked. He dropped to his knees slowly. As he did, his body stopped glowing, and he released the Crystal Star from his hands. His expression was that of extreme remorse. "…what…"

"If she dies, then you go down with her, then." Goombirro said.

"Not exactly." she said. "…keep in mind, I have an ace up my sleeve. You are still aware that I am a spirit, right?"

"What?" Goombirro asked.

Beldam looked downward, peering at "Nazz's" trembling hands. "Nazz, it was fun. You've always been my favorite host. But now, that you've failed me, it is pointless to stay with you. Let me say it, Nazz, my heartfelt goodbye. I hope the afterworld rewards you kindly for helping me so much, you would deserve it."

"Shut up…" Eddy said weakly.

"I've had enough of you two children." Beldam said. She snapped both of her fingers: "**Solidify!"**

Goombirro suddenly froze on the spot. His expression was still that of anger, and he was posed in a defensive position a few feet in front of Link. Eddy was also turned to stone as well, in a position on his knees, and a face full of sorrow.

Link was left standing, alone, and in amazement.

The green swordsman grabbed the Master Sword from his sheath, and held it outwards. "What have you done, witch?!"

"Only what seems fair, I think." Beldam said. She coughed again, and whipped some of the blood off of her face. "Nazz has less time then I thought. I better act fast."

"Sorry." Link said. "But if you don't stop this now, I will be forced to kill you."

_**"Wait, Link!" **_Midna's voice said from his shadow. _**"What about the girl?"**_

Link hesitated. "…I-"

"That will be your last mistake, Link!" Beldam shouted. With the absolute last amount of Nazz's strength, she lunged forward, at Link. She grabbed the Medallion of Life off of her neck, and in a split second, wrapped it around Link's.

"NO!"

A purple, half transparent wisp of smoke, one that resembled Beldam's true form, flew out of Nazz's body, and vanished as it entered Link's.

Link began to scream, as dark, cold energy began to surge into him from his neck. The surge was so strong, that Midna was literally cast from his shadow, and assumed her physical imp form. She proceeded to crash into the couch behind her.

This did not stop her, though. Midna growled and grasped the necklace. She was being forced back by dark energy that surged from him. After a few seconds of trying to rip of the Medallion, in an explosion of energy, Midna flew back again, onto the couch. She looked down at her hands, to realize that they were coated in a layer of ice.

_**"LINK!"**_

Link continued to scream. As he did, his face started changing. His blue eyes began to glow a brighter blue. Fangs began to appear from his teeth, and his expressions changed.

Link rose his arms into the air, releasing both the Master Sword and his shield, and let out one last, agonized scream.

_**"…no."**_ Midna gasped.

Link suddenly stopped screaming. He lowered his arms to his sides and relaxed. Link's tunic was replaced now. It looked like a dark purple tunic, that matched the shadow sirens. His hat also changed. It was still like a wind sock, only now it was blue and purple striped.

"…that's better." Link said, in Beldam's voice.

Midna shivered in fear, still sitting on the couch.

Nazz, now freed from her evil spirit, slowly turned to look at Midna. Her expression was one of both an relieved smile, and extreme pain. Half of her face was covered in her own blood. Her eyes, her true eyes, were half closed, slowly closing.

Nazz breathed once more, only once more. As she exhaled, she used the last of her life force to utter her heartrending message:

_"…run…"_

With that, Nazz closed her eyes, still smiling. She collapsed to the floor, landing on her front, with her arms still reaching out towards Link. Nazz didn't breath after that.

Midna gasped, and obeyed the girl's final request, and ran out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind her.

Link smirked Beldam's smirk. "I should follow her then."

Beldam picked up "her" Master Sword and Shield. As she did, she felt the sword give her a sting. She groaned in a quick amount of pain, before forcing the weapon into it's sheathe.

She looked down, to see what she caused. Goombirro and Eddy remained, stuck as statues. She walked past Eddy, and picked up the Gold Star.

"I'll take that."

She smiled and evil smile. "…with two Crystal Stars, combined with my own ice abilities… and now this former hero _and _the triforce of courage… little can stop me now."

She looked back at the Nazz, who lay motionless on the floor.

Beldam smiled again. "Sorry, Nazz. That's just how it happens."

With that, Beldam bolted away. She rushed for the door, laughed evilly as she opened it, and ran out. "I'm cooooming, Imp!" the door then slammed shut. The room fell silent.

* * *

The bathroom door, minutes later, opened up.

"Helloooo?" Goombella asked. "It got quiet. Did you two decide who gets the be-"

Goombella walked into the room. Goombirro looked back at her, as a statue. Eddy was still stuck in his grieving pose, on his knees nearby the couch. Nazz was lying down on the ground, somewhat covered in blood. All three of them were completely still.

Goombella gasped. A single tear streaked down her eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Well then, that's quite a twist. Bravo to anybody who might have predicted it. So, what became of Eddy? Goombirro? Nazz? I shant reveal just yet, I'll leave that up to everyone to decide for themselves what happened, at least for now. Until next time!_


	35. Chapter 35: Bremen, Keaton n’ King

**Author's Notes: **_Not too much to say here. I guess this is kind of a buildup for chapters to come, but hey. In addition, it also intros characters that you might find interesting. Well, without further ado…_

Chapter 35: Bremen, Keaton n' King

The ocean breeze was calming, as morning slowly came to life. Double D and Vivian both stood near the bow of the _Going Merry_. Luffy was inside, eating his normal breakfast, whilst Nami was busy preparing something near her trees. Of course, Mac and Bloo were off playing a game somewhere near the back of the ship.

Vivian looked towards the sock-hatted boy. She seemed to be somewhat nervous about something, as his expression gazed into the blue skies ahead.

"…is something bothering you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Double D said. "I don't know what it is, but I have been a little nervous lately. I feel like something is going on…"

It was about then that Double D's cell-phone began to ring.

"A moment, please." Double D said. He walked away from Vivian, who watched in curiosity. Double D reached into his pocket; taking out his phone, and answering it:

"Hello, 'Double D' Eddward, speaking." he answered.

"DOUBLE D!!" shouted a voice on the other end.

"Goombella?!" Double D asked, hearing the worry and panic on the other line. "What's going on?!"

"I-I- we- I-"

As she talked, Double D noticed the sounds of police and ambulance sirens.

"Goombella, please, try to calm down." Double D spoke.

"I think-I think Beldam- oh MAN!" she continued.

"Ok… ok." Double D said. "Please… what happened?"

"We- that is- Eddy, Goombirro and I - went to a hotel in downtown London." She said, trying to calm herself down. "…and-and I left them for a few minutes! And when I came back- oh…"

"Goombella? Did Beldam do something?" Double D asked, now starting to sound worried himself.

"I don't know, that's just it!" Goombella shouted. "When I came back, Eddy and Goombirro were-were turned to stone!!"

"Stone?!" Double D asked.

Vivian, as well as Mac and Bloo arrived, to listen in on their conversation.

"Yeah!" Goombella said. "…and Nazz was… lying there, in the room. All hurt and injured!"

"Nazz?" Double D asked.

"Yea, I checked-" Goombella sighed. "-and she wasn't wearing the Medallion! I think someone else has it now!"

"Someone else?" Double D asked. "Like, Beldam has a new host?"

"I don't know." Goombella said, sounding worried. "I don't even know who might have it."

"…then that means that anybody in London could be possessed by Beldam now." Double D sighed. He placed his hand on his forehead. Bloo and Mac were murmuring things to themselves, as Vivian looked on worried.

"Goombella, where is everyone now?" Double D asked.

"Well, the police took the Eddy and Goombirro statues as evidence. I guess they said there were two other cops who were turned to stone earlier, so they're being examined by scientists."

"We have to get them back." Double D said.

"…and… as for Nazz." Goombella sighed. "She was very badly hurt. …the doctors said that she might not live."

"What?!" Double D said, now with a grim expression on his face.

"After I called the police, I ran away from the hotel." Goombella continued. "I didn't want to make things worse by having them see and alien. I'm behind the hotel now."

"Ok, stay there." Double D urged. "We will come get you as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Double D!" Goombella said.

"Until then, be on the defensive." Double D said. "Since we don't know who Beldam might be possessing, don't trust anybody."

"Gotcha." Goombella said. "Ok, I'll see you later."

"Ok, goodbye, Goombella." Double D said, before he hung up the phone.

Double D turned to look at the others. "Everyone-"

"We heard." Mac said.

"WE DID INDEED!" Bloo blurted out. He began to pace back and forth. "So, I guess now we must find the guy who did the bad thing that he did!"

"What kind of grammar was that?" Mac asked.

"Not now, Mac, I am going to solve the mystery!" Bloo said. He pointed towards the back of the ship.

"Tallyho!" he shouted, before he ran down a set of stairs and towards a door.

"What's with him?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know…" Mac shrugged, looking somewhat confused himself.

"So… what do we do?" Vivian asked.

"We can't do anything but keep going." Double D stated. "Once we arrive in London, it's going to be insanity."

Double D glanced over to Mac. "Mac, please go to Nami, and tell her that we have to speed up."

"Sure!" Mac said, running down the deck and away.

"Double D…" Vivian looked at him.

"I know…" He said. "I know."

* * *

"What do you mean?!" Sarah shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry, miss." the lady at the counter said. "But all flights out of London have been postponed."

"Why?" She asked.

"I… I'm sorry, it's classified." she said.

Sarah sighed and walked away from the counter. The lobby of the airport was quiet, as the morning sun flowed inside the windows. A few annoyed people were sitting or pacing about. They mumbled about themselves, most likely about how unhappy they were with the situation.

Sarah looked back and watched as the lady at the counter turned around walked through a door behind the counter. Sarah looked, to make sure that nobody was looking at her, before vaulting over the counter and ducking behind it. Sarah pressed her ear against the door.

"…yeah, I told her too." the lady's voice said.

"Good." said a deep, male voice, presumably her boss's.

"We have to give the public some kind of bloody explanation." she said.

"And tell them what?" her boss said. "That a mysterious man in green came here last night and sabotaged the runway?"

"Well, it did happen!" she replied.

"What were to have happened if we had not noticed that?!" he asked. "This is delicate work!"

The lady was silent, though Sarah continued to listen on.

"…ok." the lady said.

"Our repairmen are on the job now." he said. "The planes should be up and running first thing in the morning. That's the best we can do."

Sarah sighed and backed away from the door. "Tomorrow?" she asked. "…wait, a mysterious man in green? Where have I seen that before?"

Sarah decided to simply shrug it off. "Ok, I'll just stay here, then. I won't meet anybody dangerous if I am with a crowd."

She got back up on her feet and looked over the counter. To meet her gaze was a robot. The Same robot she met the night before. It's eye-piece was glowing again, though it still looked cracked.

Sarah nearly jumped. "Y-you!!"

"Sarah." the robot said. "Please come with me."

Sarah refused. She vaulted over the counter and walked towards the doors. She decided to look back, to see the robot, apparently talking with someone over a radio. Sarah raised her eyebrow.

The robot's arm the rose, directed at her.

"Sarah, this is for your own good." the robot said.

Out of nowhere, the arm shot a net at her. Sarah screamed and dodged the net by throwing herself to the floor. The net continued, out the door. It wrapped around a civilian outside instead, causing her to fall to the ground.

By now, everyone in the lobby was gasping and shouting. Sarah, decided now was the time to run. She bolted out of the door, and back out into the streets once more.

"FINE!" She shouted to herself, as she ran wildly though the streets. "I don't care if I have to _swim _back!"

* * *

The strange, purple-clad man approached the side of the Westminster Palace. He had hidden himself behind a large pillar, nearby a door.

He looked left and right, making sure that he had no onlookers. He then approached the door, and knocked three times.

He watched, with a bored expression on his face. The door then opened slightly.

"Identify yourself." came a voice.

"Beldam. Oldest of 3 shadow sirens, sorceress of ice. Holder of the Medallion of Life."

"Come, quickly." replied the voice. She door opened up. Beldam, in Link's guise, walked inside quickly, silently shutting the door behind her. In the darkness, she had no trouble descending a discrete set of stairs.

This was a small room, directly below the Tower of Big Beg, at the foot of the stairs. It was but a simple little cellar. The dust everywhere indicated that the room hadn't been known about for a long time. Rather then powered by electricity, a couple of lanterns that hung on the wall lit the room.

Beldam noticed Dimentio, standing in his usual posture, to greet her at the stairs. Behind him, standing, almost perfectly shrouded in darkness, where three tall figures.

"Why, good morning, Beldam. You certainly look different." the dark jester said chivalrously.

"Whatever." she replied coldly.

"I agree…" said a voice.

Their attention turned towards the three men, standing in the darkness.

"That annoying little girl's time was up anyway." the middle one said. He stepped out of the darkness. This man, the shortest out of the group, was wearing a tall overcoat, with pieces of shoulder armor that resembled horns. His pants and matching shoes were black, and he wore black leather gloves that hid even his hands. This man was wearing a mask as well. It was made of a blue cloth, and covered most of his head. Printed on the front, where his face would be, was a picture of a white skull, starring forth on this man's behalf. For some bizarre reason, the mask smelt of gunpowder, and there was a fuse hanging off the side.

"My king." Beldam and Dimentio said, bowing before his presence.

He glanced back and forth, looking at his two companions. "Hey, Keaton, Bremen! Come on, already!"

The one called "Keaton" walked out of the shadows first. As this one walked, he made whirring and beeping sounds, and oddly enough, his right footsteps sounded metallic. As he walked out of the shadows, it revealed him wearing a tall overcoat, similar to the previous man. However, unlike the king, Keaton only had one visible human leg. The other, his right leg, looked to be made of metal. His left arm looked quite normal, but his right arm was also missing. It has been replaced by a strange, metal-looking arm. Instead of having a hand on that arm, he simply had a fingerless rod, that pointed downwards. His head was perhaps the strangest of all. Keaton's black hair stuck out of a big, metal helmet that he wore. The helmet was a night sky black, with two white stripes on it's top. His actual face was hidden behind a mask, one that resembled a yellow fox. Written on the mask's side in small text read "KEATON."

The other one, the one that the King called Bremen, appeared. As he walked forth, one could see that he was a little bit taller then the other two. He was wearing an overcoat as well, and unlike the others, had white pants as opposed to black. He also lacked gloves, showing his skin to look a little yellow tinted. He was also wearing a mask, resembling an eagle. The eyes were red, and the beak took place of his nose, though the mask left his mouth exposed, revealing his strange appearance that seemed to have him lacking a chin.

"You brought them, I see?" Dimentio asked.

"Well, yeah! I practically made these two the way they are today, so I trust them more then you two freaks." stated the king.

Both Beldam and Dimentio mentally growled in frustration.

"But I guess I should thank you, Dimentio. We wouldn't have been able to get to this time-space without your help." stated the King.

"It's the least I could do for you, my king." Dimentio stated, bowing.

"It's just like old times, isn't it?" the King asked. "This world brings back a lot of memories."

"Yeah." Bremen confirmed. "I remember this one time-"

"Not now, I'm talking, you klutz!" the King exclaimed sharply.

Bremen frowned. "But-"

"-best do as he says." stated Keaton, in a darkened voice. "For everyone's sake, do us all a favor and shut up."

Bremen looked down in shame.

"So, anyway." Beldam said, trying to break the awkward moment. "I take it that you wanted these."

She reached into her host's pockets, and took out the Gold and Sapphire Crystal Stars. She then handed them to the king.

"Oh, this brings back a lot…" said the King, starring at his own masked reflection in the Gold Star. He tossed the Sapphire Star over to Keaton, who caught it with his "hand".

"…just 5 more stars, then." Keaton stated

"Whoo! Another step to victory!" Bremen exclaimed.

"Both of you shut up, or I'll lock you guys away for the night." he stated.

"My King." Dimentio said. "What are your orders now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the King asked. "Because of you, there are 4 people turned to stone, a hotel room filled with evidence, and a team of meddlers rushing to aid them as we speak."

"None of that was my fault." Dimentio said.

"HEY!" Beldam shrieked. "I didn't see you do anything!"

"Listen, you two monsters." the King said. "I don't care what, don't care how, just fix it, before you lure them here!"

"Mwe he he he…" Beldam laughed under he breath. "Of course, my King."

With that, Link's figure vanished, sinking into a shadowy veil in the ground, until he appeared out of sight.

Dimentio nodded. "…ciao."

He, too, vanished, using his teleporting magic to escape in an instant.

The King looked at Bremen and nodded.

Bremen held his palm out towards the exit, and with a sudden burst, electricity burst from his hand. It struck the door, with so much energy that it welded itself shut.

The King then nodded, and turned his head to Keaton. "We have work to do. Kill the light."

Keaton nodded, and snapped his fingers. The flaming torches flickered, and extinguished, shrouding the chamber into darkness. …all the while, unknown to them, a set of glowing eyes had watched the entire conversation through a small crack in the wall.

* * *

"Goombella!!"

She turned around, spotting Double D. A sigh of relief sounded from her worried face.

"Double D! Thank gosh you're here!"

Double D, followed directly by Vivian, then Mac, Bloo, Luffy, and finally Nami, surrounded her.

They were all standing near the police HQ. Quite a few emergency personnel were moving around the town, as if the entire city was in a state of excitement. It was just about 6 PM at the time, the sun was on it's way down the horizon as Big Ben tolled over the racket of the people.

"What is going on?!" Mac asked, shouting over the sirens.

"It's a mess!" Goombella stated. She used her mouth to grab a paper that she had placed on a bench. Double D accepted the Newspaper, and read aloud.

"Mysterious Man wreaks havoc. In the last 48 hours, reports have filled in, as this dangerous criminal has somehow petrified 3 civilians into a state of solidity. In addition to this, there have been leaks in secret proceedings that indicate that he is responsible for sabotaging a runway, causing all airways to come to a standstill. Even further reports confirm that is has caused major property damage to a hotel, local pub, central area, as well as other unconfirmed reports of further city damages…"

The group of 7 stood, looking confused, as Double D went on.

"''_We found a total of 3 civilians somehow turned to stone.'' _states Private Investigator Harold Bean. _''We also found a strange 4__th__ statue, of some kind of inhuman subject. We really don't know what to make of that."_

"Hey, look at that mug!" Bloo said, pointing at a photograph. It was of a strange man, wearing a long tunic, with hair that came out of his sock-like hat. It was blurred though, so there wasn't much for the picture to show.

"This is the perpetrator, caught racing from the scene of the hotel crime, by an anonymous amateur photographer." Double D read it's caption.

"…who is that?" Nami asked.

"It's definitely Beldam, in her new host." Double D said. "There's no doubt."

"No, I mean that guy." Bloo said, specifically referring to her host.

"I've never seen him." Vivian said.

"Me neither." Luffy stated.

"I don't think he's from our world." Nami said in conjecture.

"Hm…" Mac shook his head back and forth.

"Even I don't know." Goombella said, discouraged.

"Great." Bloo moaned.

_"…weird." _Double D thought. _ "For reason, it feels like I have seen him before… oh, but from where? I can't tell…"_

"Goombella, where's the van?" Double D asked.

She quickly directed him to the direction of the Ed-Mobile, parked in a nearby parking lot under a street light.

The group raced to the car, crossing a busy road in the process.

"Wow! What a cool car!" Luffy exclaimed.

Double D got down onto the ground, and quickly stuck his head under the car. His head came back up a second later.

"Good news." he said. "The Emerald Star fuel chamber hasn't been tampered with. Beldam still doesn't know about it."

"Then I guess we're not hopeless, are we?" Nami asked.

"Everyone get in, I'll drive." Double D said.

Double D opened the van, and let everyone in through the side doors. By now, it was so dark that they needed to turn on the car's lights. The group in the back argued as to where they should sit as the car door alarm signal beeped a few times, before Mac finally shut the door behind him.

Mac joined Double D in the front, whilst everyone else was in a duel as to where to sit.

"Goombella!" Double D shouted, as he turned the van's ignition. "Where is Eddy and Goombirro?"

"They were brought to a laboratory. Look, I have a map." She tossed him a small roadmap of the city. He caught- fumbled- and caught it again; and opened it up. Written on the map was a red circle over a specific location.

"I overhead the police and marked the location." Goombella said. They're trying to have some doctors return them to normal."

"Ok, we'll start there." Double D said, fastening his seatbelt. He pulled the gear shift into Reverse, and began to back out of the spot.

* * *

Just as night came in to bring an end to the day, twilight was in it's prime. Sarah had made it quite far. She raced all the way to the River Thames, and came to a sudden stop as she gasped for breath, leaning against the rails that kept her safe from falling in.

She looked down at her reflection in the river, seeing her exhausted expression. Night was coming, but she was worried about spending but another second in the city. The city, remarkably, seemed to be calming itself down now, as less emergency vehicles were running about the streets.

Sarah knew that she needed to find a place to stay immediately. She peered on as one of the police cars ran by. Sarah wove her hands, shouting at the car as it drew near. The car slowed to a stop, and the window opened up slowly.

"…anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Please, I think I'm being chased by something." Sarah said, sounding a little desperate.

"Something?" the officer asked.

"Or someone or- whatever!" She said.

The officer nodded. He turned off the ignition, and slowly opened the door.

"Would you prefer I stay here for a while?" asked the officer.

Sarah nodded. "Please."

He stepped out of the car, and sighed. The man looked around the parameter.

"I don't see anybody." he said. "Where did you see him last?"

"I-I saw him near the airport." Sarah stated.

The officer shook his head. "What the devil is going on in this city? Honestly, everything's gone mental since that asteroid crash a month ago."

"Asteroid?" Sarah asked.

There was a sudden noise that startled the two of them. It was a sort of childish, echoing laughter, just like the sound of a little girl. At the same time though, it sounded anything but human.

"It's the thing!" Sarah shouted.

"What-what-what?" asked the officer. He drew his gun and positioned himself on the defensive.

_**"Now now, there's no need to point that thing around." **_said the same, dark voice.

To both of their surprise, a dark figure materialized before them. It looked like a dark little imp, wearing a bizarre helmet. Her hair was aglow, orange in tint. Other then that, she looked to be a complete shadow.

"WHAT THE-"

The officer didn't finish his sentence.

_**"It's rude to point things at people." **_stated the Imp in her strange voice. _**"I know it's not a lethal weapon. It looks more like a tranquilizer."**_

"F-f-freeze!" the officer said, trying to remain undaunted.

_**"Listen… you're a good man. I can tell, you know. You don't deserve to be caught up in all this madness."**_

"What are you talking about?" asked the officer.

_**"Ha ha ha ha… good luck."**_ said the mysterious Imp.

The Officer suddenly screamed. Sarah watched in awe, as the man was suddenly enveloped in darkness. The shock caused the man to release his grip, dropping his gun. His body began to break into black pixels, which rose into the air. The pixels formed a dark cloud above, and flew off into the twilight-lit evening.

Sarah's eyes were wide open. She gazed at the imp, which gave a mischievous gaze back.

_**"Hello again. I think I remember you from somewhere."**_

Sarah stepped backwards. "I-I'll do anything you say. Please don't kill me."

_**"Kill you…?" **_she asked back. _**"I'm no murderer. Don't get me wrong though, anybody who deserves it will get what they deserve."**_

The imp floated right up to Sarah, who shouted in surprise.

"But the officer-"

_**"Believe me, I just saved his life." **_the imp said. _**"If that stalker of yours found him, that officer would have attempted to guard us. He would have been killed."**_

Sarah's face turned from horror to disbelief.

_**"I just warped him away. I sensed in his heart that he was worried that he was going to be killed, and that he was thinking of his family. So I warped him back to his house. He ought to have a funny story for his wife and kids now, huh?"**_  
Sarah rose an eyebrow. "…who are you?"

_**"Oh, sorry! I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. You can call me Midna."**_

"…Sarah." Sarah replied back.

_**"Good!" **_Said Midna. She flew a bit backwards and spun in the air whimsically, before returning to Sarah. _**"Now that we've met, we're just like best friends, right?"**_

"…what are you?" Sarah asked.

_**"Ha ha ha ha! Right, sorry, I forgot!"**_

Midna suddenly glowed brightly. Her shadowy veil flew off her, turning into particles of darkness and vanishing into the evening. Her new formed showed her. She was a dark midnight color, with white spots all over her front portion of her body. A few blue tattoos covered her arms and legs, and her only exposed eye (as the other lay hidden behind a piece of the helmet), was a sort of orange, just like her hair.

"…uh, ok." Sarah said.

_**"I'm confused about what you are too. You look like a Hylian, but you're missing the pointed ears." **_Midna said.

Sarah shook her head. "We don't have time for this now! We got to get out of here!"

_**"Get out of here? I want to find that arrogant witch that possessed Link!" **_Midna said.

"Link? Who's that?" Sarah asked.

_**"…hm, we must have different stalkers, I guess."**_

Sarah sighed, and nodded.

_**"Hey, listen Sarah. I'll help you stop your stalker if you help me with mine."**_ Midna offered.

"How?" Sarah asked. "I'm unarmed."

Midna looked down on the ground. The officer had dropped his gun before warping away. Midna closed her eyes, and reached down at the ground. The gun began to levitate, reacting to her hand as she rose it towards Sarah. Sarah slowly accepted the gun, grabbing it by the handle.

_**"And now you're armed. Let's go."**_

"Go where?" asked Sarah.

"You don't have to go anywhere." said a voice.

They both turned around. As they did, they spotted a man, with a darkened tunic, starring at them darkly.

_**"Witch!" **_Midna exclaimed.

"…Beldam?" Sarah asked. She quickly drew her gun on Beldam.

"Hey..." she said, looking at the battle ready Sarah. "Didn't you used to be my minion?"

Sarah was undaunted, pointing the gun at him with a look of confidence in her eyes.

Beldam chuckled. "What a surprise."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_As this chapter comes to it's end, mysteries grow more powerful. It may not seem like it, but King, Keaton, and Bremen, the three of them homeages to Majora's Mask, the Zelda Game, will all play veeeeeery key roles in the story. Just how, you'll have to find out. That's it for this chapter, more on the way!_


	36. Chapter 36: Time Warp

**Author's Notes: **_Yup, it's definitely been too long. Luckily, I have had more inspiration about how to end this arc, as well as start the next. I need to say, I'm still not entirely sure which crossover to use at the Japan Arc, which is next, but I should be able to figure something out soon._

_Ah well. I do hope you enjoy this one!_

Chapter 36: Time Warp

"…I didn't know, Mario."

"Pauline…" Mario urged.

"Nobody knew where you vanished to." she said. "I-we all thought that you were gone forever."

The last couple of days had passed by in New York City. The two of them had been talking for a while, resting on a bench in central park. Mr. Scapelli was at work at the time, running his successful plumbing company. Mario briefly glanced over Pauline's shoulder. Junior was there, apparently alone. The teenager was throwing his boomerang around, and catching it, without so much as having to move from his spot.

"Mario. Where were you?" she asked. "You vanish from the face of the earth for a long time, and then you return out of the blue."

"I can explain." Stated Mario. "Really, I-a can."

She starred into his eyes for a moment.

"I was… the day I left, I was at the archeology site near the Brooklyn Bridge. Me and Luigi were underground, trying to find someone, and then-" Mario snapped his finger. "The archeology site! If we go there, I'm sure, I can show you what happened!"

* * *

"Isn't this a fun surprise?" Beldam taunted them, starring them down through her new eyes.

"Don't move." Sarah said threateningly. "If you try to go anywhere, I'll fire."

"I'd like to see you try." Taunted Beldam. "That type of weapon isn't even designed to kill, and even if it were, it wouldn't be able to harm me."

Sarah closed her eyes, and shot. The smaller projectile launched forth, proceeding right towards her.

However, it suddenly came to a halt, still suspended in midair, without prompt from anyone. It was as soundless as it was fast, simply floating in the air.

"How many powers do you have?" Sarah asked.

However, Beldam looked just as perplexed. "This wasn't my doing."

"There you are." said a different voice. All of them turned around, to spot the same, unusual robot that had been following Sarah.

"_You_did this?" Beldam asked. "Clever. Are you one Crump's men?"

The robot ignored her question. He placed his metal arms together, and looked at the floating bullet. As he did, it fell back to the ground, landing with a clink of the paved street.

In the midst of the events, Sarah was slowly sneaking her way into the driver's seat of the now unmanned police car.

_**"You there. How are you doing this?" **_asked Minda.

"My body is made of a very strong magnet." replied the robot. "I can manipulate anything with magnetic poles."

_**"Well then, whoever you two are, you won't be getting out of here."**_

There was suddenly a loud, startling noise. Sarah, as she was closing the door of the car, accidentally turned on the car's sirens, as the lights flashed and the engine revved.

"You can't escape for me!!" Beldam shouted.

Sarah, in a panic, pushed the accelerator, and the car sped off. Midna quickly turned herself in a shadow, and concealed herself in the shadow of the car. The robot held out it's hand at the car. Just as it was riding off, he suddenly slid behind it, and latched onto the back with his metal arm. He was dragged though, and sparks flew the minute he latched on.

Beldam, however, was not so lucky, and was unable to board the car in time, thus it left her alone in the area. She brushed her host's hair to the side.

"…darn it all."

* * *

"Nazz!!" Double D shouted, as they rushed into the hospital room where she was. She was on a bed, hooked up to a machine. She was out of consciousness, and the only sound that greeted them was that of her heart monitor beeping.

"Nazz… no." Goombella sighed.

"I'm sorry kids, but I am going to have to ask you all to leave." said the doctor suddenly as he walked in.

Double D rushed in front of Goombella, blocking him from being able to see her.

"Doctor, can you tell us how she is?"

Bloo suddenly rushed in front of the doctor, and pulled on his white lab coat.

"TELL US DOCTOR (deep, exaggerated breath), HOW LOOOOOONG DOES SHE HAVE TO _LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!_"

"Bloo, cut it out." Mac sighed, smacking him on the back of the head.

"_Oooow_." Bloo whined.

"Listen, I don't know for certain how she will be." the doctor said. "And I'm sorry, but surgery is going to begin soon, so I need to ask you all to leave."

The group slowly herded out of the room. Vivian and Nami both sighed as they walked out.

Double D stopped at the door though, and waited for the rest of his group to leave. Before it shut, he placed his foot in front of it, stopping it from shutting. The doctor looked back, after failing to hear the sound of a closing door like he expected.

"Sodding kid, do I need to tell you again?"

Double D shook his head. "Please, Doctor." he pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong."

The doctor shook his head. "She, Nazz, has a serious injury. But we don't have the recourses to help her right now, since her doctor is in the USA. Nazz's parents are already on a flight, on their way here, with her medical records-"

"They're coming?!" Double D asked.

"_Yes_, they're coming." the doctor said. "According to the news, you children have been missing for nearly a month. I can imagine you'll have a lot to explain to Nazz's parents when they show up."

"But doctor-"

"I need to work now." said the doctor. "Good day." With that he slammed the door behind him. Double D was left in the hallway, looking down at the floor.

_"Nazz…"_Double D sighed. He closed his eyes, and was suddenly taken aback…

_The leaves of Petalburg blew calmly on that day. In spite of the fact that a dragon had been rampaging that town, it was still relatively calm. It was rather quiet in the Inn, come to think of it._

_Nazz was sleeping in the bed. Double D, however, was too anxious to sleep. He was overwhelmed by the amount of work that lay ahead- helping the town from a dragon, saving their friends, finding a crystal star, and apparently looking for a princess. All on the first day._

_Double D peered over to Nazz, who was sleeping calmly in the bed. He noticed she was smiling. They were trapped in another world, possibly forever, their friends could have all possibly been forever lost… and there she was, dreaming away, smiling._

_Strangely enough, Double D smiled as well. He couldn't help feeling just a little better knowing that she had a little hope…_

"I don't know why, but I just remembered that day when we first arrived in Petalburg." Double D thought aloud. "Smiles are contagious, they say. …so then maybe if I smile for now, you will too."

Double D attempted to force a smile on his face. Seconds later, he sighed, and a true smile appeared. "Ok then Nazz. I'll keep fighting. You have done enough. I can't imagine all that you have been through, and you deserve to sit this one out. I'll fight… for you. Just please smile and be ok."

Double D turned around and walked away from the door. However, the door across the hall immediately caught his attention. There was a large window on the door. Two doctors were sitting nearby Eddy and Goombirro, or their statues rather.

"There they are!" Double D shouted. Without thinking, Double D suddenly opened the door, startling the doctors inside.

"Sorry sir." said one of them. "This room is closed off to civilians."

"It's ok, I know them." Double D said, approaching Eddy's statue.

"You_do_?"

Double D ignored the doctors, and placed his ear up to Eddy's. With his right hand, he held the Eye of Wisdom headband. It began to glow, and he listened carefully as he tapped into Eddy's Mind.

"Eddy? Can you head me?" Double D asked.

"DOUBLE D?" Eddy's voice projected from the rock, once again scarring the doctors. "Save me already!"

"I'm working on it, Eddy." Double D said.

"Ghosts!" the doctors shouted. "My word, what is wrong with this place?!" With that, they both ran out of the door. Double D rolled his eyes. "Eddy, can you break out of that state?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy!" Goombella suddenly shouted. She ran into the room, with the rest of the group in tow.

"That's Eddy?" Luffy asked, sounding amazed. "Whoooa!"

"NOT HELPING!" Eddy shouted. The statue began to shake. "Somebody save me already!"

"The last time this happened, the Eye of Wisdom was able to negate the effects." Double D said. He placed the relic on Eddy's forehead. The statue suddenly began to glow, turning redder and redder, until-

_BANG!_

The stone casing broke off Eddy, and he returned to normal, falling on the floor.

"Yeeow!! That hurt!"

"Sorry." Double D said awkwardly. He proceeded over to Goombirro, and placed it on his head too. Seconds later, Goombirro began to glow as well, and he too, was freed from his petrified imprisonment.

"Whoo!" Goombirro shouted. "…no wait, this is bad! Beldam, and Nazz, and Link, and-"

"Link?" Double D asked suddenly. "Who on earth is Link?"

"That swordsman guy." said Goombirro. "He walked into our room right before Beldam showed up. I don't really know who he is, but-"

"What does he look like?" Mac asked.

"Well, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a green tunic and a green hat, kind of like yours, Double D. He had a sword and shield on his back too…"

"That's it!" Double D exclaimed.

"THAT'S IT ALRIGHT!" Nami shouted. "That means that Link has to be Beldam's new host!"

Double D nodded. "Alright then. Eddy, Goombirro, Goombella, Mac, Bloo, Vivian, Luffy, and Nami. We have to find him, and quickly."

"I have a big score to settle now!" Eddy shouted.

It was about then that the ground began to shake. Items in the room began to fall of shelves, and the approaching sirens of a police car could be heard. They looked out of the nearby window, and spotted a police car, with something attached to the back causing sparks to fly off, pass by very loudly.

"What was that?" Luffy asked, peering out the window.

* * *

_**"What are you doing?!"**_ Midna asked, after phasing from the bottom of the car into the passenger seat.

"I don't know!" Sarah exclaimed back, turning the wheel rapidly as she sped down the streets. "I can't drive!"

_**"Your name is Sarah, right? Let me teleport us out of this car!" **_Midna said.

"You can do that?" She asked.

Midna nodded. _**"Just give me a couple seconds."**_

Sarah looked at the rear-view mirror, finally realizing that the robot was attacked to the back of the car. She watched as the robot began to climb onto the back, and proceed upwards into the top.

_**"SARAH!"**_ Midna suddenly exclaimed.

She looked ahead, noticing that the River Thames was directly ahead, coming up. The car launched itself into the air, and began it's instantaneous decent towards the water below.

"C'MON!" Sarah shouted.

_**"Ok, I'm ready."**_ Midna said.

Both she and Sarah suddenly exploded into a series of dark particles. They through the roof and out of the car, into the darkening skies above.

The robot, still clinging to the car, looked up to watch the particles, and then back down to the river he was falling into.

"…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

* * *

The red headed child opened her eyes and gasped. They were standing just outside of the House of Parliament. She looked back and forth, and then at Midna, who was just re-appeared beside her.

"How did you do that?" Sarah asked her.

_**"It's a gift." **_stated Midna, smiling. "…right then, so…"

"Why are we here?" Sarah asked.

Midna looked up at the Clock Tower. "_**I brought us here, because this is where Link and I arrived in this world. When we go through those doors…" **_she gestured to a set of doors near the base of the Big Ben. _**"We should return to my world, where we can wait and form a plan of some kind."**_

"Your world?" Sarah asked. "Sheesh, Earth, the Mushroom World, your world, how many other worlds do I not know about?"

_**"We should hurry." **_stated Midna seriously. _**"I don't know how much time we have before the witch and the robot return."**_

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked. "'Cause that's just a regular door."

_**"I'm positive." **_stated Midna. She grabbed Sarah and pulled her along, towards the door. Strangely enough, it looked as though the door didn't belong there. As opposed to the rest of the doors which appeared to be made of wood and showed various royal crests of Brittan, this door appeared to be made of stone. There was another crest on the door, one that resembled three triangles on top of each, forming a larger triangular shape. There was another crest on it, that resembled a large, hieroglyphic bird.

_**"Come on."**_ Midna said to Sarah, and pushed on the door. It creaked open slowly, revealing a bright, blinding glow behind it. Midna ran into the door, pulling Sarah behind her. As they walked in, the door automatically shut behind them, sealing the two in.

* * *

Sarah's eyes were blinded instantly, causing her to squint.

"Geez! Where is this?"

Though she could not see, she could hear fine. It was odd though, since everything sounded distorted. The tolling of Big Ben could be heard in the distance. She could hear various voices talking backwards. Sarah's head began to feel a little heavy, and she grabbed onto it.

Finally, the light, and strange sounding noises faded, and her vision was cleared. She could see the inside of a strange temple. She was standing on a balcony, with stairs directly in front of her leading into the heart of the football-field sized room. The floor was made of marble, the walls looked to be made of a pearl-like substance, which glowed. The ceiling was angular, so that it almost looked like a cathedral of some kind. In the end of the room, far ahead of them, was an open doorway, which led deeper inside, though what was ahead was unclear. Two, strange, stone statues that appeared to be carrying axes stood on either side of the door. There were a series of arced, stain-glass windows on the walls. Sunlight poured in from all directions, making the room look very shiny and bright.

Sarah rubbed her eyes. "…where are we?"

Midna smiled. _**"This is the Temple of Time. It's the gateway between a lot of dimensions, located in the center of Hyrule."**_

"The temple of time?" Sarah asked. "Hyrule?"

_**"There are dozens of dimensions that have doorways that lead here." **_ Midna continued to explain. _**"It's like a giant hallway in time. And ahead of us is the heart of the temple. Here, we can enter any dimension we so desire, including mine."**_

Midna began to float down the stairs. Sarah, instinctually, decided to follow.

"So, you can go into any dimension you want from this temple?" quizzed Sarah as she reached the base of the stairs. "And you can go anywhere in any universe?"

_**"Nope."**_said Midna. _**"We can only enter some dimensions. And you only enter from the same place in a dimension."**_

"And it just so happens to send you to Big Ben?"

_**"It's the most time-related thing on your planet." **_stated Midna.

"But why-"

_**"They will catch up to us if we don't keep waiting!" **_Midna shouted, floating towards the door.

Sarah groaned. "I thought we were supposed to beat them! Why are we running?"

_**"If that's true, then why did you get in the car?" **_

They proceeded through the chamber, racing towards the door on the far side of the room. Of course, they hadn't gotten too far before-

"What is this place?" asked a familiar voice. The two turned around and spotted the same robotic stalker that had been pursuing Sarah for this whole time.

"You!" Sarah exclaimed.

The robot shut the door and proceeded to go down the stairs, all the while staring at Sarah.

"Sarah… I'm not going to make the same mistakes as last time. Please come with me."

"Not in your life!" Sarah shouted.

"Don't you remember me?" it asked.

_**"She said she won't leave."**_ Midna stated in her defense, floating in between the two.

"Sarah…" the robot stated.

Midna began to grow upset. _**"I'm doing playing nice."**_

Suddenly, her orange hair seemed to shoot outwards. It formed a long, orange arm and hand, which reached towards the robot and grabbed it, lifting it into the air.

"Wa-wait!" the robot shouted. "Don't do this!"

Slowly and slowly, he was risen further into the air, as Sarah watched on rather intently.

_**"Maybe this will finally stop you." **_Midna commented.

With that, she released her grip. The robot began to fall, right towards the triforce symbol on the floor. After but a second, it made contact with the floor, and broke apart. Several gears and wires broke outwards and metal panels scattered about. Sparks flew from the wreckage, lighting up the area for a small time.

Midna's hair returned to normal and retreated to the top of her head. _**"Well then."**_ she wiped her two real hands together. _**"That takes care of that."**_

"Nice hair." Sarah commented, with a small smile. "You need to show me how to do that someday."

She noticed a particular shining object on the ground. Looking down, she saw a glowing, elegant looking key, about the size of small pencil. She reached down and picket it up.

"He was holding this." Sarah said, taking the key and gesturing to Midna. "I wonder what it unlocks?"

_**"We don't have time to worry about that right now."**_ Midna said.

Sarah nodded. "Right."

The two of them left the area, headed deeper into the Temple of Time.

"…bravo." stated a voice, the moment they left. A familiar dark figure arrived at that point.

It was Dimentio, who had just warped into the room.

"You sure know how to put on a show, dear boy!" he mocked as he approached the fallen robot.

The robotic creature looked up at the magic jester. "You."

"Hello."

"You guys won't win." said the creature. "I promise you that you're plans… to ruin the world, they won't succeed."

Dimentio laughed. "You sure seem to know a lot about us. Quite an unusual machine, aren't you. Why don't you just tell me who you really are."

"No."

Dimentio flew above him. "Yes, I figured such. I also know you're not of this time. Why don't I just do you a favor and send you back where you belong."

"No!" said the fallen robot, a bit more desperate now. "I'm not done here yet!"

Dimentio laughed. "Sorry, you had your chance. _Ciao_."

The robot suddenly vanished into the air. All of the pieces that had flown off of him, vanished as well, following the robot back to whence it came.

Dimentio laughed. "The stage is set! The people are all in places! Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the show!"

Minda and Sarah reached an area further into the temple. They arrived into a large, chamber. There was an alter, and what appeared to be a sword's pedestal, surrounded by a set of hieroglyphics. Further ahead, was a makeshift ladder, which led up to what appeared to be a normal, stained glass window.

Midna pointed to the ladder. _**"Up there!"**_

* * *

London's Bell Tower suddenly began to ring. All of the occupants of the Edmobile looked up, spotting a peculiar glowing coming from the direction.

"What is that?" Double D asked. "It's not time for the clock to ring yet."

"C'mon, punch it Sock head!" Eddy shouted. He pointed towards the tower. "That's just gotta be where Beldam is hiding! We got to get her!"

"Cool, is that Big Ben?" Mac asked. "I've always wanted to go there."

"I hope this ends well…" Vivian said, peering ahead.

Luffy held up both of his fists. "I'm going to get my nakama back!!"

Nami nodded.

Goombirro looked to Goombella. "Listen, Goombella." he said. "I promise you that this will end alright. I am going to avenge what happened at the hotel."

"But Goombirro-"

"And if I don't make it out of this, want you to know that I-"

"YEAH, OK, WE'RE GOING TO GO!" Eddy shouted over Goombirro, clearly trying to shout over him.

Rain began to fall in London, and a bold of lighting caressed the sky as they got closer and closer still. Winds increased and beat on the car. The dock hatted driver sighed and turned on the windshield wipers. It was as though a storm had built up specifically over the tower.

"That's ominous." Double D said.

"Yeah." Eddy agreed. "It's very onomis."

"Eddy, it's pronounced- oh never mind."

* * *

Sarah rushed ahead of Midna, into the next room. It appeared to be a large, domelike structure. Just like the last room, it was glowing brightly with the brilliant lights cascading from the well-designed stained glass windows. In the center of the room was a strange, circular alter. On it, in the dead center of the room, was a pedestal. At appeared to have formerly been the place for something of high importance. However, if it had been, this object had since been gone. At the very end of the room was a makeshift ladder. It was an odd ladder, made of metal, one that didn't look like it belonged there. The ladder led up to a stained glass window at the far end of the room.

Sarah looked around. "Oh wowzers."

_**"Yes, Wowzers." **_Midna repeated. She floated up to the ladder, with Sarah following behind.

"Wait." Sarah said. "What are we going to do, jump out the window?"

As Midna floated towards the window, it suddenly vanished into the air. There was a hallway behind it, which the ladder connected to.

"…whoa." Sarah said.

_**"It was only an illusion." **_stated Midna, as she flew up and landed on the platform next to the path.

Sarah looked at the ladder briefly. She noticed that there was a written word on it, appearing next to a logo of what looked like a Jawbreaker.

"UPCO inc?" Sarah asked. "…why does that sound familiar?"

_**"C'mon, Sarah!" **_urged Midna.

She nodded, and began to proceed up the ladder. It only took her a few seconds, since her own adrenaline helped her climb. After this, she stood beside Midna, nodded, and ran in.

As they progressed into the hallway, they both noticed that the chamber was much darker. Less and less light was able to reach into the area they were in. After a few moments, they arrived: At the end of the hallway, was a larger chamber. This one was the largest of them all. It looked like the great hall of a marble palace. The roof was very tall, so tall that the darkness of the room hid it away, making it look as tough there was no roof, but instead a dark chasm. At their feet were very organized tiles. They appeared to be very old, but for some reason looked polished, fresh and ready for visitors to behold. The walls were not marble, but instead a clay design, with hieroglyphics streaming on the lower half. Carefully crafted sculptures of monks were on the walls as well, giving it an ornate feel. Directly on either side of them were two large staircases, leading upwards and to a door directly overhead where they were, and in the farthest direction of the room was another doorway, with two knightly-looking statues standing guard. The center of the room, however, was the most peculiar of them all. There was an alter in the center of the room, and hanging above it was what resembled a large church bell, with ancient indecipherable text inscribed on it's golden surface. Oddly enough, it wasn't the room itself that was disquieting; rather it was the sound. There wasn't any. The Temple was remarkably quiet.

Sarah looked a tad uncomfortable. "…this is weird. Is it ok to hide here?"

_**"It's only a little further up." **_Midna encouraged her. _**"On the 7**__**th**__** floor, there is a large room with a portal on it. We will use it to retreat to Hyrule, where it's safe, and make a plan."**_

"I'm not sure I can do this." Sarah said suddenly. "…I mean, leaving my entire world behind. I've done that before."

Midna paused and looked at her.

"It was 4 years ago. I and my friends were trapped in another world. I don't know most of the story, since I didn't come in until later… but when I arrived there, I lost my memory. A train staff took me in. The conductor, the Engineer, the Cook, the Waitress… I was like their family… but listen, even so, I almost lost everything from my past world when I arrived. What if that happens to me again?"

Midna smiled. _**"Is that all? Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be safe."**_

Sarah nodded and smiled. "Well, ok then. Thank you."

_**"You're welcome."**_

Sarah had found new confidence within herself, as she now wore a smile. She laughed, and turned towards the stairs-

"Hi there…"

As she completed the turn, Sarah found herself standing before a sinister figure, which had managed to arrived undetected.

"SARAH!! MIDNA!!' shouted Beldam in Link's voice, booming like thunder. "I AM TIRED OF ALL THESE GAMES!!!"

She drew Link's Master sword and pointed it at a complete stunned Midna. "You are becoming a nuisance! I will end this!!"

With that, Beldam charged at Midna, with sword pointed at her face, screaming.

"Midna!" Sarah shouted. "No!"

Sarah left forth and jumped on Beldam. However, her new host's body was much stronger, and didn't fall as desired. Instead, the witch stopped and threw Sarah to the ground. During this, Midna flew to safety.

Sarah was badly hurt after hitting the ground. She struggled to get up, but her legs had failed her. Midna looked back at Sarah.

"Midna!" Sarah shouted! "Run away!"

_**"SARAH!"**_

Sarah smiled. "I've been mean to a lot of people in my life. I need to make amends sooner or later. Now do us both a favor, and run!"

_**"I won't!"**_

Sarah got to her feet, seemingly unaware of Beldam's position. She dropped her guard and pointed at Midna. "Please! Do it!"

Midna noticed, that out of the corner of her eye, Beldam was on her next attack, ready to hit Sarah from behind.

_**"SARAH!!"**_

"MIDNA! LEAVE ME NOW! LEAVE ME-"

That's all she was able to mutter before the blow reached Sarah's body.

Midna gasped and shut her eyes. _"Please work!! Please!!"_

Oddly enough, when Midna's eyes were closed, there was no sound of a slash, just a weapon whistling through the air.

"Huh?" Beldam asked. "What now?"

Midna opened her eyes. She noticed that Sarah was no longer there. Midna sighed in relief: her plan had worked.

Beldam peered over to Midna. Midna somehow looked different. This time, she looked completely solid. She was also no longer floating, but on her feet. Her shadow seemed to have changed too. Beldam noticed that it was not Midna's shadow, but Sarah's mimicking Midna's.

"What have you done?" Beldam asked.

Midna looked a tad nervous. "Just before you tried to kill her, I used the rest of my abilities to switch forms with her. I took physical form, and gave her a shadow one. I was able to save Sarah, but turning her into my shadow."

Beldam laughed. She looked at Midna's new shadow, noticing that it was mimicking all of Midna's movements.

"It looks like she isn't as strong as you. As a shadow, Sarah can't do anything. Not talk, not act. She is only able to do exactly what you do." Beldam said. "And if I kill you, then I kill her too. Not to mention that you can't use your flying or phasing abilities right now. Not too bright, are we?" she smirked.

Midna gasped, turned around, and proceeded up the stairs.

Beldam laughed in Link's voice. "And now the final chase begins!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_I know that the Temple of Time didn't quite have that kind of capability in Twilight Princess, but I still suppose I wanted to give this kind of explanation of how they got there anyway. More action next arc. I will also reveal the identity of some very shocking foes, so don't miss it. Thank you for reading, and please review!_


	37. Chapter 37: UPCO

**Author's Notes: **_It's been forever since I last updated, so here's another one. It's a bit more preparation, for 4 upcoming battles. I know that it's a tad dull, but please bear with me on this one. However, I hope you enjoy this anyhow._

Chapter 37: UPCO

"What_is _that?" Eddy asked.

"IT'S EVIL! PURE EVIL!" Bloo shouted. "OFF WITH IT'S HEAD!"

"OFF WITH IT!" Luffy chimed in.

"Calm DOWN!!" Nami and Mac both shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, it's just a door!" Double D said, with a nod.

"Just a door?" Vivian asked. "If memory serves, we had a very rough time with a certain millennium door once."

They stood outside where they had just parked the Ed Mobile; at the side of the Clock Tower, aside a strange, yellow glowing door.

Vivian approached it. "Really strange, huh?"

"Who cares?" Eddy asked. "Let's just open it."

"What if it's a trap?" asked a nervous Mac.

Bloo smirked. "Don't worry, I know what to do!" He laughed, and placed a monocle, top hat, and fake mustache ensemble on his face.

"NOT_AGAIN_!" Mac shouted, ripping the piece off his face.

"YOW!" Bloo shouted.

The door slowly creaked open. There was a very bright light on the other side, causing the rest of the group to squint.

"Eeek! It's an ambush!!" Goombella exclaimed.

The entire group closed their eyes and braced themselves.

For a few seconds, the sounds of Big Ben clicking and the cars on nearby streets sounded, until…

"Am I dead?" Eddy asked.

"Maybe?" Bloo asked.

"So this is what it's like to be dead?" Luffy asked.

"So strange." Goombirro stated.

Vivian sighed. She stood behind the four of them and slapped them in a row across the backsides of their heads.

"YOW!" Eddy shouted.

"Being dead hurts!" Luffy shouted.

"Nobody died." Double D sighed.

"Whoo, I'm back to life!" Eddy shouted.

"Was it a 1-up shroom? Or a life shroom?" Goombirro asked.

"SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL, AM I INVINCIBLE OR WHAT?" Bloo asked.

"It's 'cause I'm a rubber man." Luffy said, smirking.

"Nobody_died _because nothing happened!" Double D shouted.

"He's right." Nami nodded.

Vivian and Goombella nodded in agreement.

"No, no, I'm sure it was a 1-up shroom-"

"NOBODY DIED!" Double D, Vivian, Goombella, and Nami all shouted at once.

"GEEZ!" Bloo shouted. "Don't be so mean about it. They're crazy, huh Mac?"

………………….

"…Mac, hello?"

It was about then that they realized Mac's sudden and mysterious absence.

"Wasn't he just here?" Vivian asked.

Bloo began running in circles. "MAC! Ol' buddy, ol' pal, where are you? SPEAK TO MEEEEE!!"

* * *

"BLOO!!" Mac called out. 

He stood alone, in a small hallway. There were a series of stairs which led strait up. The floor was made of an elegant, polished marble. The walls were white, though a lot of them were hidden behind strange, angelic looking statues. A bright light poured in from large, arched windows on the left side of the walls as it continued to lead him strait up.

"I guess I got pulled into the door…" he said, sounding a bit shaken up. "Normally, my senses would tell me to run like heck."

However, he continued to ascend up the stairs.

"Wherever I am, this isn't Big Ben. The architecture is too different."

"You're right." said a dark voice.

Mac gasped, and glanced to the top of the staircase. Standing at the very tip top, was a strange, cloaked figure.

This man was wearing a tall overcoat, with pieces of shoulder armor that resembled horns. His pants and matching shoes were black, and he wore black leather gloves that hid even his hands. This man was wearing a mask as well. It was made of a blue cloth, and covered most of his head. Printed on the front, where his face would be, was a picture of a white skull, starring forth on this man's behalf. For some bizarre reason, the mask smelt of gunpowder, and there was a fuse hanging off the side. The dark cloak, as well as his dark appearance, entirely contradicted the white, calming halls of the stairwell.

"Hello, Mac." said the figure. "My, oh my, it's been so many years, huh?"

Mac stopped, dead in his tracks. "…dad?"

"What do you take me for?" asked the man. "I'm not your dad! Geez, just 10 years pass and it's like you can't even recognize me anymore."

Mac's eyes widened. "Then who are you? And where am I?"

The mysterious man laughed. "Unless you're chicken, follow me."

The man suddenly walked away, proceeding to the top of the stairs and into an passage to the right, bringing him out of view.

Mac looked down for a second. _"It's clearly a trap. But he must work for Beldam too, I'm sure of it. Maybe I can-"_

The little boy looked back up, with a determined expression in his face, and raced up the stairs. His feet echoed on the marble floor as he raced. Fists were clenched, teeth gritted, and growling in a fierce tone as he finally reached the top, and turned the corner..

The room he stumbled into was incredibly spacious. There was very little within for the most part, aside from a tall structure, that held another odd gold bell. A set of stairs to the right led up to an interior balcony, which appeared to be at least 3 stories higher. The most disturbing thing in here, however, was a strange structure, which separated two different platforms of the balcony: a giant scale. It was made of gold, with odd, ancient inscriptions written on them. Both sides of the scale were perfectly balanced at the moment, each side as large as helicopter platforms. The gold structure of the scale shone brightly in the odd lighting of the chamber, giving it somewhat of a glow.

"…what is this?" Mac asked, starring in astonishment.

"Welcome to the chamber of judgment." stated the mysterious man. Mac looked up, to notice the man standing on the very top of the scale. "This chamber is just one of many in the temple of time. This temple resides in a gap between time and space. Don't bother to make yourself at home."

"Gap between space and time… you're messing with me! There's no such thing!" Mac shouted back.

"Easy there, Mac. That's no way to talk to a King."

Mac stared, startled. "You are a king? King of what?"

"I am king… of all. I am the commander of the X-nauts, director of Beldam and Dimentio. The Kraken is a pet of mine too. I think you might be acquainted-"

"Then… it… was you?" Mac asked. He was now completely shocked. "The possessing of Nazz… kidnapping of everyone… the attack at fosters, and at the village at Peru, and now at London- YOU DID ALL THIS?"

The King smiled, and looked down at Mac. "Heh heh… no, I have my subordinates to thank for most of that. All I wanted them to do was to find the Crystal Stars. I couldn't help it if Beldam felt a little creative."

"…tell me, King." Mac stated, having a serious face. "Was it you, who told Masque to attack fosters?"

The King smiled. "Oh, Masque? Hm… I gave orders to so many people. I can't remember everyone. Maybe- OH!" The king pointed into the air. "That lizard guy with the mask on his face! Right, that idiot was perfect for my goals! It's a shame he used that music sheet to turn himself into a monster too early."

Mac clenched both of his fists. "You…"

"Oh, you feel angry at me for this?" King asked.

"Masque was my father's imaginary friend. Doing that was like using a part of my father." Mac began to look angry now, slowly approaching King.

"What is it?" the King asked.

"Take off your mask." Mac said.

The King didn't react. "I do not think so, Mac. A king does not take orders from low-life peasants."

Mac grabbed one of his arms, as if to prepare for an attack. "Low-life?"

"What are you going to do to me?" asked the King. "You are only 8 years old."

"I don't care!" Mac shouted.

The King jumped from the top of the scale, landing right in front of Mac, in am imposing manner.

"You, alone, dare to take on a king?"

"Somebody has to stop you!"

"Don't you even know about my plans?" the King asked. "Do any of you know what my true objectives are?"

"All I know is that it has something to do with something called the 4th relic."

The King gasped and backed away, frightened. "How do you know about the 4th relic?!" he gasped and grabbed Mac's collar, lifting him into the air. Mac strained and flailed, trapped in the King's grasp.

"YOU WILL NOT MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE!" the King shouted. He then tossed Mac to the ground, causing him to crash.

"Go, iron knuckle!" The King shouted, running away. "Dispose of this rat!"

The 8 year old watched from the ground, as the King ran away. He then got up, and slowly peered to his left.

There, standing above him, was a tall, heavily armored knight. He was dressed in a large, black, set of armor, with golden regal designs painted all over it. His face was shrouded by a metal helmet, and he wielding a giant axe, large and polished enough to be a mirror.

Mac laid on the ground for moments, starring at his own scared reflection in the iron knuckle's axe. That is, until the hulking knight grunted a battle cry, and rose the axe over Mac. The 8 year old screamed and rolled out of the way, before the massive weapon could land.

As Mac completed his dodge, he looked back upon the monster. The Axe was still imbedded into the ground, having sliced through 2 full feet in the marble floor.

"OH MY-"

* * *

"GOSH!" Bloo shouted suddenly. 

All of the others glanced over to him, looking nervous.

"What is it?" Goombella asked.

"Nothing." Bloo replied. "I just felt the need to scream."

"Idiot." Nami sighed.

"So, what is this?" Eddy asked.

Double D, and the others, stood in a huge chamber, which appeared to be the foyer of an unusual temple. "I have no idea. But we're not in London anymore."

"What the heck does that mean?" Luffy asked.

"It means that we need to find Mac, fast." Double D said. "C'mon!"

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Mac shouted, as he continued to be chased around the room. 

"Halt at once!" the iron knuckle exclaimed. "In the name of UPCO, you shall stop!"

"UPCO? What's UPCO?" Mac asked.

The knight ignored him, and continued to chase.

"At… least… I'm… faster then him." Mac told himself as he ran. He looked back, to see that he had at least gained some distance.

"Now all I have to do is wait until help comes." Mac sighed.

He was interrupted by the whistling of something flying in the air. Mac turned back, and saw that the knight had thrown his own axe. Mac screamed and ducked. Luckily, the Axe flew just overhead, stabbing itself into a wall, suspending it there.

"Why you…" the Knight shouted, approaching Mac.

Mac reached for the Axe, and attempted to pull it out himself.

"You are unfit to wield such a weapon!" the knight shouted, rushing towards him.

Mac finally managed to free the weapon from the wall. He swung it backwards with enough force to smack the oncoming knight with the dull side. The armor fractured instantly upon impact, and the knight let out a groan.

It was about then that Mac noticed a glowing, coming from out of the newfound cracks. It was an odd, but somewhat familiar glow, illuminating the area to the color of gold.

"What is that?" Mac asked. However, it was about here that he could no longer grasp the mighty weapon he wielded, and was forced to drop the very heavy axe.

"MAN THAT'S HEAVY!" he shouted.

The knight reached down to reclaim his weapon. Mac watched, his eyes still affixed to the armored man's glowing.

"You have England's Crystal Star, don't you?" Mac asked.

The knight did not respond to the question; he only rose the axe over Mac and shouted.

Mac proceeded to run away from the knight again, screaming once more, the knight in pursuit. Mac raced behind a pillar and stopped, breathing heavily all the while.

"I have to get that star from him!" he said to himself, before looking back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Double D and the rest of his group rushed into the main chamber of the temple. It was a huge, spacious room, maybe 3 stories tall, with a ceiling so high that light itself couldn't reach. There were a series of balconies above them. 

"It looks like a big ball room!" Goombella commented.

"Maybe it is." Double D said. "That or the grand hall."

"Yawn." Bloo sighed.

"It looks like a nice place to find some treasure." Stated Nami, a gleam in her eyes.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked a familiarly dark voice.

All but Double D and Vivian in the group looked up.

"Beldam." Vivian said. She was more then familiar with her tone of voice.

"Hahahahaha!" Beldam cackled, while standing on a higher balcony. She flicked her new body's blonde hair and smiled.

"I am SO tired of you!" Eddy shouted. "And your new look doesn't suit you at all!"

Beldam's frown disappeared. "Fine." she said. "I'll cut to the chase." She looked behind herself. "Hey, bring them in!"

"What do you think I am?" asked a distant voice. "A slave?"

"Just do it, Dimentio!"

A small portal appeared behind Beldam. Sarah, now back to original form, fell out of it, and Midna proceeding. Both were tied together by strong rope. Dimentio appeared as well, before closing the portal.

"Sarah!" Double D shouted, pointing at the red-headed girl.

"What's-your-face!" Eddy shouted, pointing at Midna.

_**"Nice to see you too."**_ Midna sighed sarcastically.

"Now, dearest guests, it's not polite to point." Dimentio said, bowing courteously at the group.

"Can it, pretty boy!" Bloo shouted.

"YEAH!" Luffy exclaimed as well. "Where's my crew?!"

Beldam laughed, and held up her medallion of life. "All of the people I kidnapped from that foster house and those ruins from Peru are with me, for safekeeping."

"And where's Mac?" Bloo asked.

"The little boy that wandered in here by accident?" Beldam asked. "Heck if I know."

"This time, I really mean it!" Vivian shouted. "Sis, give us back our friends, or I'll-"

"Throw me into lava like last time?" asked Beldam. "Graceful proposition, but no. By the way, didn't you get my message in Peru? I already told you, I'm not your sister."

Vivian smiled. "I have a message for you, by the way?"

"Yeah?" Beldam asked. "What is it?"

**"Fire!"**

A wall of fire blasted from behind Vivian, illuminating the area in a bright red glow. The wall passed through Vivian on her command, and proceeded right towards Beldam. The witch in the swordsman's body did not have enough time to react, and was thrown backwards by the blast.

"Vivian!" Double D cried out.

Vivian looked back at her, glowing red herself, her hair waving. She held a serious expression.

"Let me fight her alone." Vivian said.

Double D nodded. He knew that it had to be done.

Beldam got to her feet, and groaned. "Fine, if it's a fight you want, you can have it!' Beldam turned around and ran from her spot, proceeding towards a hallway. She turned around quickly, to slam the door behind her.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Vivian. **"Pathi-flare!"**

The doors reacted to her spell and blasted open. Vivian flew upwards, to the top of the balcony, and proceeded after the witch.

Dimentio smiled as they departed. "Well then, hello everyone."

"Enough with the formalities!" Goombella shouted. "What are you up to!"

"Well, let me just make it simple." Dimentio said. He held out an item, one which looked rather familiar. It gleamed in his hands.

Double D gasped. "That's the Sapphire Crystal Star that you took from us in Peru!"

"We also have the Gold Star, Beldam found in a hotel." Dimentio said.

"I found it first!" Eddy shouted. "Beldam's a thief, it's MINE!!"

"…yes, quite." Dimentio sighed. "Listen, we have 2 stars. And you have one too, right? The Emerald Star that Mac found at Foster's. I'll take it in exchange for these two lovely ladies." he gestured to Midna and Sarah.

"Hm…" Eddy thought. "A huge, glowing, magical, star-shaped emerald, or princess loudmouth? Meh, you can have Sarah."

"YOU FAT HEAD!" Sarah shouted, wriggling in her ropes. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna-"

"ENOUGH!" Dimentio shouted suddenly, slamming his fists against the railings. "It's clear this isn't leading anywhere."

"You're right." Double D said. "We'll fight!"

"But Double D, what about Vivian and Beldam. Shouldn't we help?" Goombella asked.

Double D sighed, and nodded. "What do we do then."

"I and Goombirro will stay here to fight." stated Goombella. "The rest of you guys go on and find Beldam and Vivian."

"Let me fight here too!" Bloo shouted confidently. "These two _Goombas_will need me!"

"Are you _sure_ you can handle yourself in battle?" Goombella asked.

Bloo smiled, and placed a set of sunglasses on his face. "Does that answer your question?"

"We'll leave it to you guys then!" Luffy shouted.

The remainder of the group, comprised of Double D, Luffy, Nami, and Eddy proceeded onwards and away, leaving Goombella, Goombirro, and Bloo behind.

"Well then…" Dimentio said, looking down at them from atop the balcony. "Shall we go?"

* * *

"Hey, Double D." Nami said as they were running down the hallway. "Is it ok that we left the three of them back there?" 

"I know Goombella." Double D said. "She can't be defeated very easily. And Goombirro looks very dedicated to her, so I'm sure he'll fight hard too."

Eddy scoffed and looked away, still running alongside them.

"It's Bloo I'm worried about." stated Double D. "He doesn't have any magical powers or weapons. I don't think he even knows how. The only time I have seen him fight was a Foster's, but with my aid. I hope he'll be ok."

"Have more confidence in your own crew." Luffy said. "I think he will do fine too. He's kinda silly sometimes, but he is very determined."

Double D nodded. "Anyway, let's just keep going."

* * *

The group arrived in a large, spacious chamber, located at the peak of the stairs, after a long hike upwards. The room was entirely circular, and unlike all the other rooms they entered, this one was particularly dark. A series of candles that hung on the walls barely lit the room, and a small beam of light which rained from the ceiling indicated that they had made it to the top floor. 

"We must have made a wrong turn somewhere." Double D said, looking around the chamber. "We should go back."

"No, we're at the right spot." Nami said.

Double D and Luffy had puzzled expressions. "What do you mean?" Double D said. "There's nobody to be found."

Nami and Eddy rushed past the other two and proceeded into the chamber. They raced to what appeared to be a small treasure chest, waiting for them in the opposite corner of the room.

"Don't tell me we came all the way up here just for treasure!" Double D exclaimed.

"Aw, c'mon Double D! I can just smell it!" Eddy shouted. "Lotsa cash!"

Nami reached the chest first, and frantically opened it.

"Money Money Money Money Money!" Nami and Eddy both chanted at the same time.

Unfortunately, the chest had nothing. Looking inside, the two disappointed greedy ones stared into the cold, vast emptiness of nothing. For a brief moment, Double D could have sworn a tear ran down Eddy's cheek.

"Nonononononono." Nami said. "I couldn't have been _wrong."_

There was the sudden, distinct sound of chains rattling. Before anyone knew it, a huge metal cage fell from the ceiling. As it landed, it encased Nami and Eddy within it. The cage struck the ground with a metal clank and a thunderous roar, making everything tremor if not for a brief moment.

"What the-HEY!" Eddy shouted. He gripped the sides of the cages and shook them hard, causing it to rattle.

"Darn it all!" Nami exclaimed, also shaking the bars. "Who did this?!"

"Stay calm!" Double D shouted, him and Luffy still free. "We'll get you out."

He placed his two hands together, which both began to glow bright red. "Maybe a bit of my own power will break the cage open."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a voice.

A strange figure suddenly appeared before them. His cape flowed behind him, as he starred down Double D and Luffy from behind his skull-shaped mask.

"Hello, you two. Whadya think of my fortress?" he asked.

"Your fortress?" Double D asked. "Who the heck are you?"

The man laughed. "Me? Just call me king."

"…very well, this place is yours?" Double D asked.

"It's the temple of time!" the king shouted. "It exists in the gap between times. A long time ago, around 10 years ago, I found out of how to escape my own time, and came to this glorious place! Ever since then, I have been growing my very own army, for the day that we would take this place over-"

"-and siege universe at the same time." Double D finished his sentence. "_You're_ behind this… behind everything, right?"

"Still as intuitive as ever, huh Double D?" king asked.

"Sorry, I don't think we know each other." stated the sock-hatted boy.

"Right then. Well, where to begin…? I'm King, and I was born and lived in Peach Creek."

Double D gasped. "You lived in our hometown? …just who are you?"

"_AS_ I was saying," sounded King blatantly ignoring Double D. "About 10 years into my past, I learned about this amazing treasure! It's called the 4th relic! It was a great and powerful relic, that was feared even by the shadow queen herself! So I decided to hire some pigeons into doing my work. It wasn't easy, you wouldn't believe the things I had to do to get some of my agents. My new army is called UPCO! It has everything! A shadow siren, X-nauts, and a time distorting jester! All that's not enough, though! I found out from a nerdy friend of mine that the 4th relic was thrown into another time, the same day that the shadow queen destroyed that world! So I used UPCO to siege this temple!"

"But that's not the last part. In order to get full control of this temple, I need to get all 7 crystal stars, and use their power here. If I do, then I will be able to travel to any time, and any world I want! Then finding the 4th relic, and ruling the world will be a breeze!"

Luffy sighed. "This guy done yet?"

King grew angry. "How dare you!"

"Was that wise, to reveal your plans like that?" Double D asked.

"_I_ would have if _I_ were him." Eddy said from within the cage. "Builds up dramatic tension, ya know?"

"Shut up, Eddy!" Nami exclaimed, striking him on the head.

Luffy shook his head. "So, all we have to do is stop this guy, right? Easy."

King rose both of his arms up into the air. With each of his hands, he snapped his fingers.

It was about then that two more figures fell from the ceiling on either side of him. One looked like a tall, dark man in an overcoat with a white eagle mask. The other one looked like a cyborg, with a yellow mask over his face.

"Sock hat and Straw hat, meet Bremen and Keaton." King laughed. "Bremen and Keaton, Sock hat and Straw Hat."

"Your two henchman, I assume?" Double D asked.

"I'm no henchman!" Bremen stated. "I am 3rd in command of the UPCO empire."

"Don't speak out of line!" King exclaimed. "10 years pass and you're still an idiot."

"Sorry, King."

Double D nodded, and snapped his fingers. They ignited instantly, and a small flame arose from his fingers like a lighter.

"Enough. I'll say this only once. Please release Nami and Eddy." Double D said.

King laughed. "No."

"Have it your way." Double D said. "Luffy, are you ready?"

Luffy cracked his knuckled and adjusted his hat. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Let's fight then!" King shouted.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Very well, I haven't exactly revealed who they are. Perhaps you'll be able to make a guess of who King is? I'll reveal his identity sometime in the next couple chapters. I also added in an intresting paradox, if anyone happens to notice it, I did so on purpose. Until then, thank you for reading, and please review._


	38. Chapter 38: Demented Dominion

**Author's Note: **_Where have I been? Where? WHERE? I... honestly... cannot begin to explain my long absence. It was irresponsible and inexcusable. I am very sorry. To apologize, I am going to upload 3 chapters at once, starting with this one. It's been over a year since my last update, and I am sure many of you thought that I had given up. And for a while, that may have been true. But I am here. So is the story._

_Just a brief note. Over the year, it's possible readers have lost their place where all of the characters are located. So, in an organized manner:_

_Double D's Party: (12)_

_-Double D (Leader)_

_-Eddy_

_-Plank (Dormant in Eddy's inventory)_

_-Sarah (Rescued from UPCO)_

_-Goombella_

_-Goombirro_

_-Vivian_

_-Mac_

_-Bloo_

_-Monkey D. Luffy_

_-Nami_

_-Midna (Rescued from UPCO)_

_UPCO Villains (7)_

_-King (Leader of UPCO)_

_-Keaton (2nd in Command)_

_-Bremen (3rd in Command)_

_-Beldam (High Ranking)_

_-Dimentio (High Ranking)_

_-Lord Crump (High Ranking)_

_-The Fisherman (High Ranking)_

_Mushroom Kingdom Team(7)_

_-Lee (Leader)_

_-Ed_

_-Johnny_

_-May_

_-Flurrie_

_-Bobbery_

_-Dr. E. Gadd_

_Kevin's Team (3)_

_-Kevin (Leader)_

_-Luigi_

_-Terrance (Mac's Brother)_

_Characters kidnapped by Beldam (18)_

_-Jimmy_

_-Marie_

_-Eddy's Brother_

_-Koops_

_-Koopie Koo_

_-Punio_

_-Petuni_

_-Eduardo Jr._

_-Ms. Mowz_

_-Doopliss_

_-TEC_

_-Princess Peach_

_-Roronoa Zoro_

_-Usopp_

_-Sanji_

_-Tony Tony Chopper_

_-Nico Robin_

_-Link_

_Disbanded (4)_

_-Nazz (Hospitalized)_

_-Rolf (In his Old Country)_

_-Mario (In Brooklyn)_

_-Goo (Searching for Mac and Bloo)_

_And with that reminder out of the way, let us at least resume the story!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 38: Demented Dominion

"Argh!" Mac shouted, as he barely managed to miss being struck by the strength of the heavily armored knight. The boy dodged and rolled on the floor, landing behind the knight a few feet away. Mac took advantage of his own speed and ran to get some distance. He stopped at the base of a regal pillar to get his breath.

"Geez!" Mac shouted, looking at mysterious knight. "This knight guy is so strong!"

Mac looked back in horror as the marble wall that the knight struck with his mighty axe gave way and collapsed somewhat, leaving a dark hole.

_"One swing of something like that."_ Mac thought. _"And I'll surely…"_

He did himself the liberty and slapped himself across the face. "No, Mac, those are bad thoughts. Bad Mac."

He looked back up, noticing the giant knight was back on his feet and ominously approaching.

Mac looked around in both directions. "Hm… well…" He noticed a set of stairs to his right, which led up to the giant scale-structure that rested at the far end of the room.

"Maybe he can't climb stairs in that hulking costume of his." he thought aloud.

He worriedly proceeded to the base of the stairs and up. Of course, the steep staircase was a bit too much for Mac's 8 year old legs, causing him to have to stop halfway up to retrieve his breath again. He looked back down again. The Knight man was at the bottom of the steps. He apparently was having trouble, lifting those heavily armored legs over each step and holding that leviathan's axe at the same time.

"It worked…" Mac said. "I bought myself some time."

After catching his breath, Mac continued up the stairs, at to the top. He looked on as the dangerous knight slowly approached. He had more then enough time to-

To his surprise, however, Mac watched as the giant knight suddenly tossed his Axe. It soared in the air, and struck Mac-by the lock of his hair. He stood wide-eyed as it flew overhead, slicing the top half of his hair clean off, leaving a perfect flat top.

"MY HAIR!" Mac shouted in agony.

The Axe continued to fly, embedding itself in the wall behind it along with a large chunk of Mac's hair.

The Knight was also ditching some his heavier armor, revealing another layer of light padding underneath. He also removed his big helmet, revealing yet another darkened mask over his head. As soon as the giant plates of armor clacked on the floor, he was nimbly sprinting his way upwards.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Mac shouted. He ran to his left and atop the giant scale platform, which tilted downwards slightly under his weight, muttering a loud metallic creaking sound as this happened.

The knight was quick to follow, unfortunately. He also jumped into the giant scale. Mac and the knight stood on the two different platforms of the scale, it tilting downwards in favor of the knight's hulking weight over Mac's little frame.

The knight swung a new another weapon, a sword. It was smaller, but much faster then that of the axe. Mac forced himself to dodge the first few swipes. The 5th one managed to connect. It struck him across the chest. It left a slice mark in his shirt, and clearly seemed painful. Mac clutched his chest with one hand while he continued to dodge. He jumped backwards, and grabbed the chain that held his scale's platform above the air with his other hand.

The knight laughed, and swiped again. This time, Mac jumped upwards, allowing the chain to protect him from the blow. A loud "CLANK" sound echoed, and sparks flew from the chain, which miraculously managed to stay unbroken. Mac's opponent seemed somewhat surprised by the blow to the chains, as the sudden flash of sparks occurred right in his face.

Mac seized the opportunity to jump upwards again. He caught the chain in his arms, and latched onto it. The boy did his best to climb the chain to gain altitude. Meanwhile, the knight, back out of his daze, looked up and watched as the boy continued to ascend to the top of the scale structure.

"You will not escape me, child." said the knight. He readied his sword, and delivered a strong blow right into the chains. As he did, a loud CHINK sound echoed, the sound of the metal chain being severed.

No sooner had he done this, the structure fell apart. With no more support, the scale platform that held up the knight plummeted to the ground. The knight let out a loud scream as his platform crashed and broke apart in a loud explosion, sending dust and metal shards everywhere.

Mac, on the other hand, was pulled upwards along with the other platform. However this was just for a moment. The second the first platform fell, the chain, now unbound to the scale, fell back down to the ground, with Mac in tow. Luckily, the 8 year old managed to land on his feet into the cloud of dust and debris.

He coughed and fanned his face in an attempt to clear out the dust.

"Whew…" Mac sighed. He took a few steps backwards the exit the range of the dust cloud, and brushed himself off.

_"Is he defeated?" _he thought, a look of worry having crossed over his face. _"Either way, this is an ideal moment to run!"_

It was then that a sword pierced through the cloud, and swiped towards Mac's head. It barely missed having instead shaven off yet another lock of Mac's hair.

"Aw c'mon!" Mac shouted in frustration, running his hands over his slowly disappearing hairdo.

The knight ran out of the cloud of dust as it dissipated approaching Mac with sword in hand. Mac jumped backwards in order to dodge the next blow, which swiped over him barley.

As Mac landed, he noted a strange object on the floor. He looked down, and saw the broken chain, which was now only about two meters long in length. There was also a large chunk of metal, a piece of broken platform still attached. He reached down and picked it up.

The knight charged again, this time with his sword behind him. He was charging himself up for a strong, surely lethal blow. Mac took the chain, and spun the end with the broken metal like a ball and chain. He tossed it forward, still holding onto the other end. The metal chunk smashed into the face of the knight, who dropped his sword and writhed in pain.

"Arhghahgs!!!" the Knight shouted incoherently, trying to stand.

He seized the opportunity, and swung the chain around again. This time, the chain wrapped itself around the knight, securely tying him up. The knight shouted in anger, trying to break free.

Mac, on the other hand, decided to end it. He ran towards the knight, shouting a battle cry. He held both hands out, and on impact, pushed the knight backwards. He gave a shout as he tilted slowly, and then crashed on his back. Upon doing so, a large piece of debris from the scale fell downwards, and landed atop the knight. More dust picked up, causing Mac to shield his face. This was only for a second, though. After this, Mac looked back, and saw the knight was gone, having been buried in rubble.

The boy sighed in relief, and dropped the chain he was holding. He was panting between breaths, and leaning forwards, his hands on his knees to help support himself. He was in pain, his shirt torn, a cut on his chest, sweat streaming over himself, his hair a torn mess: but he did it. He won. An 8 year old defeated a master knight.

"I wonder…" he panted between every few words. "…how long… this will… haunt me…"

And with that, Mac turned around, and proceeded away from the fallen rubble.

"Uuuuuugh.." echoed a voice in the now quiet room.

Mac perked up again, and turned around in horror. He noticed that the knight's right arm was protruding from the fallen metal and marble mess. It was then that he noticed that the knight was holding a small, but long, blue metal rod, clutched in his hands.

He cautiously approached the defeated one. Mac looked down to see the knight's arm, and watched as it reached towards hand, pointing the rod at him.

"Well done." said the Knight in a deep, anguished voice.

Mac tilted his head. The fallen one reached forth, and held out the rod to Mac.

"You are indeed a brave knight. Young as you are… you posses great power, and great wisdom. The makings of a legendary hero, even."

The boy was stunned. What was going on here?

"…take this." said the Knight. "In the battles ahead of you, you will need more power, and magic. This will grant you both."

Mac curiously reached out and grabbed it from the knight's grasp. He examined it: It was a long blue rod, the length of a golf club. On the top end, there was a small glowing orb floating within a glass container, and wing like decorations surrounded the orb. The long rod itself had an inscription written on it. "Dominion Rod."

"Also" said the knight, catching Mac by surprise. The boy looked down, and saw that the knight was holding the Gold Star, it still glowing in his arm. "...take this. I have no further use for it."

Mac was elated to see he had recovered the crystal star, and took it as well. The star that granted the ability "Power Up" was now within his possession. And it was was only now that he had defeated a knight, gotten a new weapon and recovered an ancient artifact, did the scope of his actions dawn upon him.

"…Good luck, hero." Though Mac couldn't see it, he could sense the Knight smiling underneath the rubble.

With that, there was a sudden POOF!! The Knight form broke apart into a cloud of black smoke, startling Mac. The smoke flew upwards, and vanished. The Knight was then no more, and the room fell completely silent.

The 8 year old frowned, and held the rod in one arm: the star in another. He won the battle, and defeated the knight. Then why did he feel guilty?

A sharp pain suddenly surged through Mac. He let out a shout, and reached down to his chest, which had still shown the marks of a previous blow. It was a painful reminder that he still had work to do.

* * *

Dimentio floated downwards towards Goombella, Goombirro, and Bloo, the three of them watching. He landed right in front of them, and slowly approached At the same time, three backed away. Goombella noticed something strange about this one. He was different. Unlike the other foes she's encountered, she could sense a feeling of darkness and twisted emotions. She knew that he was nobody to mess with.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. Blob." He smiled.

Bloo groaned and gritted his teeth.

"Don't get so touchy." Said Dimentio. "Jokes are just jovial jubilations, like a jester dancing foolishly for all the king's men."

"What?" asked Goombirro.

Dimentio smiled. "Why, you three probably don't know too much about it, do you? I can see you have a lot to learn about it."

"What -are- you blabbing in about?" Bloo asked.

Dimentio smiled and bowed. "Let's begin, shall we?"

A sudden, green glowing was emanating from the masked magician. Goombella gasped, and Goombirro boldly stood in front of her in protection.

The green glowing spread across the room, as if a giant green wave had crashed over them. In moments, the entire chamber was lit aglow green. The three stunned heroes look on.

"Ok…" Bloo said. "What was the purpose of that?"

Dimentio hovered overhead. "Welcome, young heroes, to my own Dimension! Dimension D!"

"Dimension D?" asked Goombella. "What in the world?"

Dimentio smiled. "Dimension D. My own created world. But you three may call it your tomb."

Goombella, Goombirro, and Bloo all held serious expressions.

"You see, my attacks in here are all increased in power. About 256 times, to be exact."

He walked dangerously close to Goombirro.

"An exhale of breath would be like gale force winds. A flick of my finger to the back of your head would send you flying like a rocket." He floated upwards, the sound of his voice turning into maniacal shouting. "My fists decimate! My kicks obliterate! And my grand finale! You three probably wouldn't live to see it happen!"

"You're insane!" Bloo replied, Goombella and Goombirro nodding along with his statement.

"Fine." Dimentio said. "Enough talk!"

He suddenly teleported away. The three gasped and looked around, searching the mysterious man.

"Where'd he go?" Bloo asked.

"Right here, friends!" taunted Dimentio. They turned and saw Dimentio has reappeared right behind Goombirro. Before anybody could react, Dimentio rose his arm and slapped Goombirro across the back of the head. He let out a shout and flew forwards across the room, slamming into the rock wall behind him.

"GOOMBIRRO!" Goombella shouted.

Bloo fell on his "knees". "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! He was soooooooo young!"

"Stop it!" Goombella shouted at Bloo. "This is no time for jokes."

Bloo smiled. "There's never a wrong time for jokes! They keep ya happy and spirited in dark times!"

Goombella looked back at Bloo. "Well, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't-"

Dimentio smirked. "If I were you, I'd be paying attention."

It was too late to dodge or block. Goombella was suddenly sent flying as well. She shouted as she soared all the way to the ceiling, smashed against it, and fell all the way back down, landing on her helmet with a loud crashing sound.

Dimentio still held the same posture: his still-smoking index finger in a poking position. He pulled it to his face and blew out the smoke.

Bloo stood alone now, a new fear slowly growing around him.

"So, Mr. Blue man." Dimentio said. "Just you and me now. Two jesters locked in a duel to the death, like a cat and dog in a chamber of doom."

Bloo chuckled. "Which one of us is the cat and which is the-"

"That was a metaphor, blue man."

"I KNEW THAT!" Bloo shouted defensively.

Dimentio wove his index finger. "Hey, hey, no need to raise your voice. We're both gentlemen here."

Bloo closed his eyes. "I'm not gentle! I'm 100% blue manly perfection. No gentleness in this bod, baby."

Dimentio laughed. "Well, let's just see, shall we?" He floated right into Bloo's face, and pointed at him. Bloo gulped, and backed away somewhat.

"Now, now, let's-AAAAAAAAAHH!!"

Dimentio was interrupted as Goombella jumped at Dimentio and bit him right in the finger.

"PAIN!!!!" Dimentio exclaimed, flailing his arms in an attempt to get Goombella off him.

Goombirro was also on his feet again, and jumped forth, landing a strong head bonk atop the magician's head. He shouted and flew backwards. It was then that Goombella and Goombirro both let go, landing at Bloo's side.

"Nice distraction." Goombirro said to the blue one.

He looked clueless at first, but then folded his arms and smiled. "It was all a part of the plan!"

Goombella groaned.

"Ok…" Dimentio said. "I suppose it's time to get serious."

He disappeared again, the room fell silent.

"Keep a sharp eye out."

The three small heroes stood at one another's backs, and looked around the room carefully. At first, there was nothing but silence. But then, a sudden flicker of light.

"THERE!" shouted Bloo, pointing upwards. The three looked up, and jumps in three different directions to avoid being struck by Dimentio when he flew down and attempted to smack them.

The three landed a few feet away, and looked back at Dimentio. He was already preparing his next attack. He placed his hands together, both of which started glowing. Then, in a sudden burst of energy, he shot a large, glowing sphere at the trio, careening towards them like a bullet.

Goombella tilted her head downwards and allowed her helmet to block the attack. She was forced backwards until the friction between her feet and the floor caused her to halt.

"You three are impressive." Dimentio said. "But enough tomfoolery!" He floated into the air, the speed of which he moved accelerated. He prepared the attack again.

Goombella got back to her friends. "This won't work. We need to do something quickly, or we're going to be defeated fast."

"C'mon, Goombella!" Bloo shouted. "I'm always hearing talk of you being the smart one. If we're going to get out of this, then do what you were born to do! THIIIIINK!!!"

"I'll try." Goombella said, her gaze transfixed at the demented jester.

"C'mon, we'll keep her distracted!" Goombirro said. "Bloo, come with me."

"Uh, ok…" said Bloo, sounding a bit uneasy.

Goombella watched as the two small ones charged towards Dimentio.

"Oh, how careless." Dimentio remarked. He snapped his fingers, and instantly, the two were surrounded by a cube of glowing, yet clear magic. They were lifted off, into the air, to their surprise. He laughed and spun his fingers around, and instantly, the two were tossed backwards, flying over Goombella and into the barrier of Dimentio's oddly green dimension.

With a blasting sound, the two hit the barrier, and bounced back slamming on the ground a few feet away from Goombella. She looked down at them at first, a bit shocked, then back at Dimentio, who flew back down. Both of the boys were injured, and at first unable to get up, having been dazed as well.

Dimentio sighed, a frown appearing on his theatrical face. "How disappointing." he remarked. "This is far too easy. Nobody likes to see a show if everything is one sided... well, perhaps except for those fans of those TV shows where that one guy has the power of a god and spends most of the show screaming while powering up until-"

Goombella stared, one eye risen.

Dimentio chuckled. "Don't give me that expression. For every ounce of drama, comedy is needed as well. If you break that balance people will either think the show's too angsty or too funny without any plot."

His attention once again focused to the situation. Looking back down upon Goombella, he smiled. "So, young girl, what say you? Given this situation, what course of action will you take?"

She frowned at first. In the large amount of time she had to think, she hadn't been able to form a plan or strategy yet. And unless something where to come up soon, they would surely lose.

"Ok..." Goombella said. "I surrender."

At first she had expected to hear Goombirro and Bloo to shout in protest, but still having been knocked out, they gave no reaction.

"...really? In the face of danger and out of bravery, you _give up_?" Dimentio asked. "...ugh, how dull. How pathetic. What a boring ending... very well, I will not harm you further. But you will give me your crystal star. The three of you, plus our two female captives will be forced to join our ranks in UPCO."

Sensing what was going on, Midna and Sarah, still tied up, were shouting at Goombella, their cries however unheard behind the green barrier.

Goombella approached Dimentio. As she did, she sighed, and looked up upon him, giving him a pathetic expression. He floated back down to the ground, and shrugged. "Yes, what's with that face?" he asked.

"I'm just... practicing." she said.

"For what, dear woman?" asked Dimentio, curiously.

"For seeing how you'll react when I do this." she said. Goombella jumped forth, and attempted to attack Dimentio, biting the collar of his puffy shirt. He growled in frustration, and kicked her off.

"Hah! Did you honestly think you could hurt me through cowardly tricks-ARGH!" he came to a shocking revelation, when upon looking at her, she saw that she held the Sapphire Star in her mouth, having stolen it from his person.

"...she pretended to attack me in order to steal it?" he asked himself.

With it still in her mouth, she closed her eyes, and concentrated. The star started to glow a bright blue. She was tapping into it's power.

"No! I won't give you to opportunity!" he said, charging forward rashly. However, he was blocked by Bloo and Goombirro, a bit roughed up and injured a bit, but still conscious.

"Forget it, pretty boy." Bloo said, as the two held him off.

Goombella, having successfully tapped into the star's power, started to glow as well. Using the power of the star, she called forth "Sweat Feast". Her body began to become surrounded by icons of her face, as well as Goombirro's and Bloo's. As she focused on them, each icon popped into a shimmering cloud of magic bits. Each time this happened, either Bloo, Goombella, or Goombirro continued to glow brightly, their injuries starting to dissapear.

"She's healing them!" Dimentio thought. _"As long as she taps into it's power, they will continue to heal!!"_

Without another moment's notice, Bloo delivered a punch right to Dimentio's face. There was a loud crunch sound, as both Dimentio and Bloo writhed in pain.

"YEOWCH!" Bloo shouted, grasping his hand. "What is this guy's face made out of, stone?!"

"Don't lose your focus, Blooregaurd!" Goombirro said. He jumped forth, and slammed his head into Dimentio's face. Dimentio, rather surprised and in pain, flew backwards, and slammed into his barrier. Both Goombirro and Bloo looked on, as their bruises, cuts, and injuries continued to fade away.

"Good work, Goombella!" Goombirro shouted.

She, being focused on her work, was unable to answer back.

"Now." Bloo said. "While the iron is hot!"

Both Bloo and Goombirro rushed forth. Goombirro was first, and jumped into the air, landing atop Dimentio's head with a loud thud. As he got off, Bloo jumped ahead, and grabbed him by the collar.

"What say YOU, huh?" Bloo asked, mockingly.

"Heh..." Dimentio said, a pained laugh. "How dare you make fun of me? You've gone and made me angry-hurk!"

He stopped himself, clearly in more pain then he expected.

Bloo laughed, a bit gloatingly, still clutching Dimentio's collar. "Please, what can you possibly do to any of us now? How'd you put it... we've turned the tables, or we've turned YOUR tables!"

Dimentio became angry. "I swear, Blooregaurd Kazoo. I'll make you suffer when the tides turn once again-"

Bloo punched Dimentio in the face once more, and just like that, he flew backwards. As he crashed into his green barrier, it shattered, falling apart like glass shards, which splattered all over the ground. Dimentio lay quiet, not saying anything more, on his belly facing down. The room fell silent for a brief moment, until...

**_"Phew!"_** shouted Midna. _**"I guess that guy was just all talk. Go figure."**_

"Yeah, yeah, riveting." Sarah replied. "Thanks for saving us..." she said this part with a hint of regret, blushing angrily.

"It was nothing!" replied Bloo, as his injuries finished healing. "I'm a knight in shining blue armor! Now kneel before me and make me your king!"

"Indeed..." Goombirro added, unimpressed and embarrassed somewhat by Bloo's display, his injuries also fading away.

Goombella sighed, the star falling from her mouth. She stopped glowing, and the star did too eventually. Though her wounds had also recovered, she was mentally exhausted, panting a bit, eyes half shut.

"Baby- oh baby, you're worn out..." Goombirro noted, approaching her and reaching her side. As the two stood together, Bloo looked on with disgust, as he claimed the Sapphire Star.

"Eeeew, gross..." Bloo remarked, tongue sticking out.

"You just don't know what it's like to be in love yet." Goombirro said, sneering back at him.

"You two are in love?" Bloo asked, eyebrow risen. "But I thought that Eddy was the one who... wait a minute, what do I care?" he said, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, by the way..." Sarah called from the above platform. "We'd really appreciate it if you'd untie us."

Bloo nodded. "Looks like once again, it's up to super Bloo to save the day!" he ran forth to free them, shouting a confident "WOOOOOSH" battle cry.

* * *

The fast-running footsteps of Beldam in Link's body could be heard as she transversed down the dark marble halls. As she opened another door, she found herself in the darkest room she had seen yet. A hallway, made entirely out of ancient stone. In the distance, she could see massive blades swinging from the ceiling like clock pendulums, and surrounding the platform the room lead into, deep dark abysses that dropped down as far as the eye could see.

"Drat!" she shouted in Link's voice. "I traveled down the wrong path."

"Indeed you have, Beldam."

She turned around, and to her surprise, saw Vivian, who had finally caught up to her within the halls. Beldam groaned. "Well I guess I couldn't get away from you after all. Maybe I shouldn't have expected too, you're so darned persistent."

Vivian looked on, frowning, and adjusting her witch's hat. In her intense glare, she said nothing, merely looking on.

Beldam smirked, and a rather nasty smirk at that, showing Link's pearly whites, and a nasty blue glow which came from her eyes. "This ought to be fun, huh?"

Vivian again said nothing. She finished adjusting her hat, and held her gloved hands out, posted with fingers towards the ceiling, poised for an attack.

Beldam, ever at the ready, withdrew the Master Sword, which gave a dark glow from it. Sparks flew from it as well, as her energy surged throughout it.

Vivian charged forth, hands spinning in front of her. As she thrust them forth, they shot fireballs out and towards Beldam. **"FIRE!" **Vivian called.

Beldam held up her hylian shield, which deflected the blows, each exploding around her, creating large clouds of fire. Sparks flew about, lighting up the room quickly like lightning. Vivian paused to look forward at first. From out of the fire cloud, Beldam shot forth, sword-first.

"Ice Cutter!" Vivian heard the call and ducked backwards, the first three slashes just missing her overhead. The sword struck into a pillar the fourth time, and caused it to freeze over, until it snapped loudly. A section of the ceiling fell forth, knocking over a pendulum blade, which landed on the floor with a loud "CLANG!"

Vivian seized this opportunity, and shouted **"Flame-Blade!"** as she grasped the large pendulum blade. The blade heated up instantly, glowing red from the heat, sizzling loudly, as smaller embers fell from it.

Beldam watched, insanely amused, before rushing forth. **"Ice Cutter!"**

Vivian blocked with her own blade, the ice and fire weapons making a loud bursting sound with each contract, as bits of fire and chunks of ice fell off.

KA-BOOM!!!

Vivian held up her defense as Beldam struck three more times, each time the blades cancelled one another out.

"Fire-Cutter!" Vivian cried, swinging her blade at Beldam. It screeched as it sliced through the air, striking the frozen Master Sword. Beldam was forced backwards. She appeared to fall off the side of the platform, when she grabbed one of the swinging blades that hung from the ceiling, and grasped hold of it. Standing on the tip of the blade, Beldam looked down, as Vivian jumped forth, and attempted to strike her with the blade a second time. Beldam deflected the blow a second time, causing both of them to fall back down to the ground. Beldam, now panting, looked at her non-sister.

"This won't do." Beldam said, between pants. "I'll have to switch vessels."

Vivian looked perplexed. "You'll what?"

Beldam looked at the fire mage, before looking back down to her Medallion of Life that hung from her neck.

"This truly is a very great relic." Beldam said. "I can use it to collect many people. And use them. Don't you recall, Vivian? I kidnapped a large amount of people in my adventure. And I call summon them whenever I want as well, using this. One could say all of their souls are stored in this relic, like a memory card."

Vivian looked on, her blade still glowing red.

"Link isn't the only body I can inhabit. I didn't tell anyone this, but I can take over the body of anyone I've... collected." Beldam said, a terrible smirk on Link's face. "In fact, including Link here, I have a catalog of... 18 people I can inhabit. I'll show you."

Vivian had heard enough. She charged forth, blade at the ready, as she jumped up and swung it down. "I won't give you the chance!"

Beldam grasped the medallion in her arms, and a flash occurred. In an instant, Beldam's figure changed form, and where Link once stood, now stood little Jimmy.

"Oooh, please!" Beldam taunted in Jimmy's innocent voice. "Don't hurt me!"

"HYAH!" Vivian called, swinging the blade down upon Beldam. In Jimmy's voice, she cried out, a large cut on her body, as her now smaller body flew across the room and landed on the ground, mere feet from the edge of the platform.

Vivian grunted, and adjusted her hat, which had come slightly off center in the process.

Beldam slowly got up, making the best "Puppy dog face" that she could pull off with Jimmy's body. "Owie... that hurt, you big bully... How could you, Vivian?"

Vivian smirked. "Don't mess with me. It only makes me angrier about all of the things you have done... sister."

Beldam looked shocked. _"How? She seems... much different then before. How did she get so confident as she is now?"_

However, she groaned. "Ok, I see these tactics won't work here. Time to get serious."

Again, Beldam grasped her medallion, and with a flash, her body changed. Now, stood Koopie Koo, Koop's girlfriend, giving Vivian a pretty nasty expression. "Muuuuch better." Beldam said. "Now, shall we resume?" A pretty nasty expression crossed her new koopa face.

* * *

Mac raced through the halls, panting heavily. He had placed the crystal star and his new dominion rod in his rucksack, though the rod was quite long as the end stuck out, like a sheathed sword.

"C'mon, now." Mac said. "Where is everyone? I need to rejoin the others."

He was stopped by the sounds of explosions. He looked down at his feet, and noticed the ground was shaking, just a bit.

"Aha!" he said, with a sudden realization. "They must be below here!" With that, he raced on, towards a set of stairs.

* * *

Vivian was surprised by Beldam's newfound speed. The new Koopa body of hers allowed for much more graceful movement. As she approached the fire witch, Beldam preformed a front-flip, and as she landed on her arms, Beldam used a break-dancing movement to kick Vivian's fire-blade, with incredible force. Vivian was forced to let go, as it flew from her grasp, and down into the bottomless pit. Now unarmed, Vivian gasped, only to be face to face with Koopie Koo.

**"Frozen Shell!!"**

Beldam retreated into her shell, which turned to ice. As it struck Vivian with a direct hit, part of her froze entirely. She shrieked in pain, as her chest and lower body became encased in ice as a result of the impact. Beldam's shell bounced off, and began to skid on the platform, as if a puck on ice, making a circle and doubling back.

"No!" Vivian shouted, seeing it return. Vivian attempted to move away, but her frozen body refused this command. Again Vivian was struck, this time in the right arm, which froze solid. Vivian cried out in anguish. And once again, the ice shell bounced off, and slid in a circle, coming back towards Vivian mercilessly. It struck her once again, this time freezing all but Vivian's head, which gave out a loud, painful scream.

"Ha ha!" Beldam shouted, as her shell bounced off. She came back out, and spun on the ground until she posed in a kneeling position. Beldam got back up, and shook off a few shards of ice from her shell. "That worked better then expected."

Vivian grunted, her teeth gritting, as she tried to break free from her frozen status. All in vain however, as the searing pain distracted Vivian from being able to use her fire power. Beldam approached, and grabbed Vivian.

"Now look at you, how fragile you are." Beldam said, smirking Koopie's smirk. She reached for a frozen strand of Vivian's pink hair, and snapped it right off. Vivian gasped in horror as Beldam held the broken off piece, and crushed it in her arm. "I'll do this to the rest of your body."

Vivian grunted, again trying to break free. "Why are you telling me this?!"

Beldam backed up for a moment, preparing her attack. "Because, dear Vivian... with this final blow, you wouldn't even have known what hit you. And I want you to know what happened to your in your final moments..." Koopie looked down. "Of course, death isn't so bad. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll find your own relic and use it to posses another. Until then... farewell."

Vivian shouted as Beldam rose her fist, preparing to punch right through the ice. Then, with a swift blow, the deadly attack raced forth, ever closer, UNTIL-

"Ka-CHING!!!"

Vivian closed her eyes and awaited her fate...

"...what?!" Beldam shouted suddenly.

Vivian opened her eyes and gasped. Before her, stood an 8 year old boy, who had blocked the blow using an ancient blue rod.

"How in the-?!" Beldam repeated, astounded.

Mac looked back towards Vivian. "Are you ok?"

"Mac! How did you-"

"Don't worry about it now!" Mac shouted. "Here, quickly!"

The boy, still holding onto the rod in his right hand, reached forth and grasped the gold Crystal Star in the other.

Beldam and Vivian gasped. Beldam, in particular, stared with a hunger towards the star.

"Boy! Give that back to me!" Beldam shouted.

Mac clutched the star, and tapped into it's power up technique. As he did, he placed focus upon Vivian, and shouted with all his might. Vivian began to glow bright yellow, as newfound power suddenly surged into her. In an instant, she burst forth from her icy prison, panting and gasping.

"No!" Beldam cried, and attempted to stop Mac. She punched him right in the face. Mac cried out, and flew backwards, hugging the star to keep himself from losing it. His dominion rod was released, and clanged along beside him as he landed on the ground. Mac watched, after landing on his back, as the rod passed beside him, and nearly fell off the platform. He frantically got up and threw himself forward in order to catch it. However, in all of his misplaced footing, Mac failed to stop his own inertia. He let go of the star as he lost his balance, and quietly slipped over the side of the platform and into the black abyss below.

"MAC!" Vivian cried out.

There was no response, as Mac seemingly vanished. For ten seconds, she waited quietly, before turning back to Beldam, eyes teary by now.

"MAAAAAAC!!!"

The impact of this event slowly sunk over her. Mac had slipped away... quietly... calmly... he had sacrificed himself...

"Struck a nerve, did I?" Beldam asked. "Just be grateful. That little kid thought your life was meaningful enough to sacrifice himself over. At least he had the decency to leave the crystal star behind before plunging to his death-"

**"INCINERATE!!!"**

The air around Beldam seemed to have exploded suddenly. She screamed a loud cry which echoed in the large expansive hallway: that is before being drowned out by the deafening sounds of explosions. Vivian stood nearby, panting heavily, teeth gritted in frustration. She waited for the clouds of fire and ash to subside before looking on at her work. Koopie Koo's body, now charred completely black, lay on the ground. It twitched, as Beldam let out a painful moan. She was grasping her medallion of life in one hand, her movements slow as a zombie, clearly in excruciating pain.

"How..." Beldam asked, a cloud of smoke rising from her mouth... "How could you...?"

Vivian looked on, silently.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Beldam shouted. "AGAIN!!"

Beldam writhed in pain, and rolled onto her stomach.  
"I supported you... from the day you were born. We worked together, you, me, and Marilynn... we were a FAMILY! How could you have DONE THIS TO US?! Because of you... because of you, and your betrayal, everything we stood for fell! I died... Marilynn DIED-"

"Don't." Vivian said. "You didn't care for her either. You cared for nobody, but yourself. Don't you DARE try to make me feel guilty."

The two looked at one another, both angry and in pain. Neither said anything to one another for a while.

"I see it now." Beldam said. "How strong you have grown. It's..."

Vivian awaited as Beldam formed her words.

"...infuriatingly impressive. ...and even so..." Beldam coughed out more smoke pathetically. "...you can't win..."

At that moment, Beldam clutched harder upon her Medallion of Life.

"No!" Vivian shouted in her mind. _"I won't be able to win if Beldam can keep switching out forms. I have to stop this!"_

Vivian raced forth, shouting a battle cry. As she did, she watched as a flash consumed the charred body of Koopie Koo. The flash soon cleared moments later.

Vivian was unable to see who it was she changed to, for a moment later she was stopped. A hand suddenly sprouted from the ground, and grabbed Vivian's purple tail, stopping her still. Vivian looked down to see this, and then back at Beldam. She noticed that standing there was a tall, slender feminine body, with black hair and a long purple dress.

"My..." Beldam said, in Nico Robin's voice. "How elegant. I must say that I like this body."

Unlike Beldam's other forms, Vivian noticed a subtle, calm expression in this body. A pirate archeologist with a dark disposition, tall and powerful and intimidating. Beldam seemed eerily comfortable.

**"****Flam-"**

**"Seis Fleur!"**

Six more arms sprouted from Vivian's body, all of which were controlled by Beldam. One of these arms covered Vivian's mouth, impairing her speech, while the other arms wrapped around her, immobilizing the fire mage entirely.

"HRPH!" Vivian shouted, her voice muffled.

"Shhhhh..." Beldam whispered ominously.

Beldam approached Robin, her arms in a folded pose that held the attack together.

"Farewell, Vivian. This time, do me a favor and die." Beldam stated.

"HURK!!" Vivian shouted in protest.

**"Clutch."**

As Beldam called out her attack, the arms that had wrapped around Vivian twisted and tightened, and with a loud, single, sickening "CRUNCH", Vivian's body went limp. Her eyes closed, mouth shut underneath Beldam's grasp, and she went completely silent. Beldam closed her eyes, and sighed, a bit in relief. Then, she released her grasp slowly, allowing her two normal arms to to fall to her sides as the sprouted limbs vanished around Vivian.

The fire mage fall to the floor with a thud, staying silent. Beldam in her new form towered over Vivian, and brushed herself off. "Sorry, Vivian." she said in Robin's voice, without an ounce of sincerity. "Consider us even."

Beldam looked over Vivian, and for the first time, in a moment of realization, she realized what she had done. Beldam... never felt happier in her life. A dark smirk covered Robin's face, which turned into a demonic grin.

"Ha ha ha..." she laughed, a distorted mix between Robin's and Beldam's voice. "Ha ha ha ha ha!! "MWA HA HA HA HA..."

Beldam fell silent. Behind her, she could feel a bizarre presence. One that shouldn't have been there. Beldam quickly turned around.

Towering above her, rising slowly from the dark abyss, was a large golem statue, made of ancient stone, with hylian text inscribed all over it. Where it's heart would be was a large gaping hole, and within that hole was a sphere of light. In one giant hand, it help Mac, who was holding the Dominion Rod out in front of him, which was also glowing. The rock statue itself looked down upon Beldam with it's mighty gaze.

"WHAT?!" Beldam asked, upon looking at it. "What is-?!"

"HURAAAAAGH!" Mac shouted a battle cry, pointing the dominion rod towards Beldam. The statue responded to Mac's command, roaring the same cry, and with it's free hand, threw a large strong punch. It flew right towards Beldam, and connected with Robin's body. She was sent flying instantly, and crashed into the wall behind her, before falling down and landing on the platform.

Beldam groaned in Robin's voice, breathing slowly, then looked up towards the ceiling. Then, her senses beginning to fade, she turned her head to look towards Vivian's fallen body. Beldam gasped once more, before closing her eyes and following Vivian's lead, going still. The room was enveloped in silence.

Mac, who had been standing on the statue's hand, motioned for it to lower him down to the platform. The boy then waved the rod once, canceling the spell it had placed on the statue. It went silent as well as the controlling orb returned to the rod, which deactivated. Mac leaned on the rod, panting heavily. He looked up, at the fallen Vivian and and Beldam. He approached Beldam first, and reached for her medallion of life.

Without letting it fall off of Robin's neck, Mac clutched the medallion. It suddenly glowed, and responded to him.

"It's time you let everyone go." Mac said, between exhausted breaths. At that moment, the whole medallion began to glow bright blue. 17 blue orbs emerged from it's metal structure, and spiraled around the room, landing on the platform. Each glowing blue orb then slowly, but surely, morphed into 18 different figures. Each looked damaged, but alive, as they looked upon one another. One such figure stepped forward, looking at himself with astonishment. Then, with an incredulous voice, Eduardo Jr. asked...

"We're... free?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_And thus this chapter comes to a conclusion. I ended up wrapping most of these fights up sooner then I thought, but ah well. Onto the final fight of the story arc!_


	39. Chapter 39: Setting the Events

**Author's Note: **_Continuing strait from the last chapter in the series of fights, we come to the conclusion of the arc. Luffy and Double D. vs. Bremen, Keaton, and King, with a surprise twist at the end!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 39: Setting the Events into Motion

**"Gomu Gomu no-"**

**"Flame-"**

**"Gattling GUN!"**

**"RAIN!"**

Double D and Luffy attacked at the same time. A barrage of quick-fists struck Keaton, while on the other side, a series of fireballs rained down on Bremen. Both defended themselves, but were blown backwards. King watched from above, standing on top of the cage which imprisoned Nami and Eddy.

"That's the way to do it!" Eddy shouted. "Give that sucker what for!"

Double D and Luffy both finished their attacks, standing side by side with determined expressions. Bremen and Keaton recovered from the attack, and stared down the two heroes.

"Our turn!" Bremen shouted.

Double D watched, amazed. "They appear... completely unfazed!"

Bremen seemed to be preparing for his attack. He reached into his jacket, and pulled out what appeared to be a little toy bear. Double D and Luffy glanced at one another, confused.

"I am Bremen." Stated the villain. "I control an army of my own. A super army of animals which I can summon at any given time."

"Huh?" Double D asked, eyebrow risen.

"Allow me to demonstrate, sir." stated Bremen. He opened his mouth wide, and bit the toy in half, creating a loud crunch sound.

As if on cue, a distant "Caw!" ran through the large, empty room.

Both Luffy and Double D looked up. A flock of crows were flying in through a hole within the ceiling, flying in circles above.

"What in the world?!" Luffy asked.

Abruptly, the crows dove down, fast as arrows, beak-first.

"Look out!" Nami exclaimed, with an sound of urgency in her voice.

With the force of arrows, the crows mercilessly stabbed at Double D and Luffy, who shouted in terrible pain. On by one they struck, causing quick, weak, but highly repetitive blows, tearing at Double D's shirt and Luffy's vest, reaching all the way down to their skin, cutting at them, causing both to shout in pain. About 20 crows struck in total, 10 for each of the two men, and by the attack's end both were on their knees, panting. Bremen laughed goofishly as the crows circled around and orbited around him. The each landed on the ground behind the tall animal caster, forming an organized line, standing by in wait of their next order.

"Ugh..." Double D said, trying to re-orient himself. "What a strange attack... there's something awfully nostalgic about this."

"Stop blabbering, will ya?!" Eddy called from within the cell. "Stand firm and beat these idiots!"

"What he said!" Nami chimed in, holding up her fists.

King smirked, and peered over the top of the cage to look down at them. "You would do best to keep your yap shut, lady."

"Now then..." stated Keaton, emotionlessly. "I guess it's my turn."

Double D focused his attention to the mysterious one named Keaton. He adjusted his mask meticulously, so that it was perfectly fixed to his face. Then, he rose both arms: one arm made of flesh, the other a robotic arm, and aimed towards Double D.

Without the slightest ounce of warning, a red laser shot forth from his robotic arm, traveling fast as lighting, which connected right against Double D's chest. He shouted in pain, until the laser switched off. Double D was forced on one knee, the spot where he was hit still smoking.

"Are you ok?!" asked Luffy, an expression of concern crossing his face.

"I'm... fine..." said Double D, wincing. "Don't worry about me. We have work to do."

Luffy smirked. "Yes we do!"

"Luffy, if it's alright to ask of this..." Double D began. "Allow me to face Keaton. Will you take on Bremen?"

Luffy nodded. "Gotcha!"

The two men split up, walking in two different directions, prepared to attack.

"And what exactly do you plan to accomplish by doing this?" King asked from above, with a risen eyebrow behind his mask.

Luffy went first. He lept into the air with magnificent speed, and readied an attack, foot first. Bremen looked upwards, standing still and gawking, without the slightest sign of defending himself.

**"Gomu Gomu no STAMP!!"** Luffy kicked downwards, his foot stretching along the way as it prepared to collide with Bremen's face.

"I do not think so, Mr. _Fantastic_." Bremen stated. A crow flew in front of his face and intercepted the attack. Upon contact, the crow gave a loud terrible shout, and exploded into a cloud of dust and feathers.

Luffy grunted in frustration, jumping backwards and landing on the ground a few feet away from Breman.

"What was THAT?" Luffy asked. "You used... one of your own minions to avoid getting hit?"

King, ever present, grunted and places his hands upon his hips. "Oh, give it a rest. It is the way we do things. Sacrifices have to be made for the better good. And in our case, we'll sacrifice what we have to in order to defeat you two." He paused briefly, looking coldly upon the two heroes. "I don't know much about you, Monkey D. Luffy, but I deduce that if I can take down Edward here, this won't last much longer."

"And by you, you mean your cronies." Double D stated, hands posed towards Keaton in a defense position.

"That I do." King replied.

"Alright!" Luffy said, looking upon Bremen. "If beating up your minions is what I need to do in order to defeat you, then I'll just have to do it!"

Bremen watched curiously. "Well, I got many more. Millions more! Infinitely more!! ...is 19 infinity?"

"How should I know?" Luffy replied, the same idiotic response that Bremen provided.

"...I'm surrounded by idiots." Double D and Nami noted, while watching.

Luffy charged forth, both fists in the air. Again, he cried out a familiar attack:

**"Gomu Gomu no Gattling gun!"**

A series of fists flew from the pirate captain, fast and furiously, directly towards Bremen. Bremen snapped his finger, and at once his remaining crow army flew in front of him. One by one, each was punched, and burst into a series of feathers and black dust. With 19 hits, Bremen's avian army was wiped out.

"!!.." Bremen took a step back, surprised how quickly Luffy was able to take them out.

But the captain wasn't done yet. With another strong and powerful finishing punch, Bremen was struck directly in the face. This blow seemed to phase him, even cracking his mask. He grunted as he lost his balance, and fell backwards: to his fortune he was able to regain his balance, taking a few steps backwards.

Double D, who had been watching, was interrupted by the sound of machinery. He looked up to see Keaton, who was hovering in the air thanks to a jetpack machine on his back. His robotic arm was poised towards the sock-hat, not to mention glowing, a signal that another attack would be soon.

"Tsk... don't waste your time watching something else, bucko." said King, amused, watching from above.

Double D jumped, as the laser that Keaton shot forth flew underneath him. Double D smiled in relief as the laser missed.

"Ha! Timing trium-!" Double D was cut short as he felt a searing pain from behind hit him hard. He fell again to his knees. It was a familiar pain, no doubt the pain of the laser attack. But from behind? Double D pondered for an instant.

"Great." he thought sarcastically. _"His laser attack can ricochet. I have underestimated this fellow."_

_

* * *

_

"Ha ha!" Sarah shouted with glee, as the roped that bound her were released. She flexed her muscles, and gave out a laugh. "Free at last!"

"You're welcome." Bloo sighed, having untied the rope.

Goombella and Goombirro joined in.

"We've met before, haven't we?" Goombella asked Midna, who was hovering in the air.

**_"Indeed we have."_** Midna said. _** "Probably not under the best circumstances either."**_

"You did?" Bloo asked, confused.

"Back at the hotel where Beldam switched forms between Nazz and that swordsman." Goombirro replied.

"I see... so... that means..." Bloo began. He stood silent for a moment. "So... that means... what?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Anyway... Hello Goombella! You have no idea how happy I am to see a familiar face again!"

Goombella nodded, smiling. "I hope you're alright. Say, how did you get to this world anyway?"

"Some scientist dude built a teleporter machine back in your world." Sarah explained. "But it broke on the way here, so I'm the only one who made it back."

Goombella frowned. "Hm... I see this will have to do for now then. Welcome home, Sarah. Now that you're back, we better stick together!"

Sarah nodded in agreement. "So, do tell, where is everyone. Jimmy and... well the rest. Are they ok?"

The group went silent. A couple of members exchanged looks at one another.

"Sarah, Beldam kidnapped a majority of our team. Jimmy included. She has them now, somewhere in here." Goombella noted.

"Well, no use wasting time here!" Sarah said. "Let's go find that witch and deliver some well deserved payback!"

Sarah joined the group as they began to run forth. Goombirro looked backwards, and stopped.

"Wait, guys!"

They all stopped, one by one. Bloo tripped as he turned around, landing solidly on his face.

"What about you there?" Goombirro asked Midna, who was not following.

Midna paused for a moment, looking on at the group. Then, looking back at the others, smiled and shrugged. _**"I guess I have no choice in the matter, do I?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nami watched the fight from within the cage. Eddy, still a bit angry, was frantically shaking the bars of the cage, trying to free himself.

"Ugh, what's with this thing?!" he cried out.

"Knock it off, you." Nami said. "It's not going to get us out of here any faster."

"Well it makes me feel better at least!" Eddy shouted.

Nami looked at Eddy. As she did, she went silent for a moment. "...actually, kid... you've given me an idea."

Eddy looked at her, an eyebrow risen.

Outside the prison, the battle raged on. Double D jumped into the air.

**"Levi-Flare!"**

The soles of Double D's shoes started to glow red, giving him thermal propulsion, which caused him to shoot in the air towards Keaton.

"...Hm?" Keaton was a bit surprised by Double D's action.

Double D approached Keaton, attempting to stabilize himself by weakening the power of his levitation, and quickly pointed at the cyborg.

**"Flame Rain!"**

Keaton instinctively looked up as a series fireballs formed above him, and proceeded to rain down towards him.

_"Initiating computer-brain..."_ Keaton said aloud. His eyes turned red, and a series of beeps sounded from himself. _"Calculations complete."_

The cyborg flew left-right-up-down-center-side-right, dodging the fireballs with perfect precision. Each one missed, and crashed into the floor below, each with it's own small explosion, which rattled the room a bit, the crackling embers echoing.

"What?!" Double D asked, surprised.

Keaton looked back down upon the boy, and aimed once more, faster then Double D would be able to react, and shot forth the laser beam. He shouted in agony, the force wrecking his concentration, causing the sock-hat's levitation to fail. He plummeted back to the ground with a loud smashing sound, so strongly that the stone floor cracked and formed a small crater.

"Ugh!" Eddy shouted. "Nami, hurry up with that plan of yours!!"

Nami, standing still and calmly, watched on carefully. "I need to wait until the time is right. Any other time and this won't work."

Just beyond Double D's impact spot, Bremen laughed at the stretching captain.

"You got a lucky shot. I guess I'll just have to summon my next animal friend." Breman stated, frustration. "Come now, sheldon!!"

Luffy rose an eyebrow. "Sheldon?"

There was a sudden rumbling sound. It sounded like loud, booming footsteps, in distant, but constant rhythm. Luffy looked around for the source of the light, upwards, around-

A crack then appeared in the marble floor. It was small at first, then grew larger and more detailed. The floor started to bend and protrude upwards at the center of the crack, more and more intensely, until-

**_"KRAAAAAAAAWCK!!"_** call a voice as the floor burst. From out of a large hole arose a large beast, with white feathers, large, sharp talons, a pointed beak sharp as a sword. Bremen jumped upwards and landed on top of the creature, posed in a sitting position, and looked down upon upon the Luffy.

"COOOOOOL!" Luffy shouted, stars beaming in his eyes. Indeed the site may have been cool... had the creature that Bremen referred to as "Sheldon" not merely been a giant chicken.

**_"BK-KAW!"_** the massive fowl flapped it's wings awkwardly, and then charged towards Luffy, screeching along the way. Luffy was taken aback by it's quick speed, and backflipped to avoid being jousted upon by it's razor sharp beak.

"No no, silly! He's THERE!" shouted Bremen, redirecting the chicken. It turned around sharply, and lunged at Luffy. This time, Luffy was unable to turn around, failing to expect it's ability to turn. He was struck by the strong beak, it jabbing right into his chest. He coughed loudly, only to be thrown back by the force, slamming into the wall behind him. As he fell he took some debris with him, which caused a cloud of dust that concealed the aftermath.

Bremen sat atop his fowl steed, watching the aftermath. Sheldon also watched with piecing hawk eyes.

**"Gomu Gomu no..."**

Bremen smirked. "Give it up already, silly."

**"PISTOL!"**

A punch flew from the smoke, fast as a bullet, stretching: therefore unbound by the restrictions of Luffy's distance. It struck Sheldon square in the chest, causing it to shout and take a couple of steps backwards, nearly knocking it off balance.

Bremen grunted and grabbed the chicken's neck, giving it a push. The chicken waddled back into balance, then looked at Luffy, who emerged, clearly injured, from the cloud of dust.

"You will not be allowed to walk from here." Bremen stated, for once a in tone of seriousness. "Not after hurting Sheldon like that."

Luffy grinned widely. "Heh... bring it on."

Double D didn't even have enough time to get back up from his crater. As he lay there, the sounds of mechanical whirring indicated the preparations of the laser. As the beam shot forth from above, Double D rolled to his side, as the laser struck the floor, then bounced off at an angle, striking the wall behind him, then upwards to the dome ceiling, to an opposite wall, and then-

"Now!" Double D thought. He rolled once more, dodging the same laser beam a second time. It bounced off, hit another wall, and then, to his amazement, struck Bremen's arm.

He screamed loudly as he grasped his shoulder. This quick and sudden movement terrified the chicken, which fell backwards and landed upside down, sending Bremen toppling backwards. He cartwheel-crashed upon his back. In the process, his mask nearly fell clean off, revealing his mouth, which was by now bleeding due to the repeated impacts.

"Ugh..." Bremen moaned, grasping his shoulder in pain.

"Now I have you!" Luffy's call sounded. Bremen looked up to see the pirate captain approaching.

"YHEARGH, don't!" Bremen shouted. "Sheldon, help me!!"

His large chicken steed did not respond however, as it lay on the ground, twitching, apparently having been defeated by the fall.

Double D watched as he got back up. "Good. I think I am starting to get how the laser attack works now. If I can just figure out the proper geometry-"

Keaton quickly approached the sock-hatted man. He once again poised his laser arm at the ready, and began to charge it up. In that instant, a plan formed in Double D's mind. He readied himself as the laser cannon fired.

* * *

"Punio!" cried Petuni. "We're _free_! We're _ok_!"

The two punies exchanged hugs with one another.

"Easy, easy there sis." chuckled Punio, equally overjoyed.

These two, along with Beldam's victims, stood about on the dark platform, now freed. The large group cheered at first, Marie even dancing with Jimmy, ever surprised.

"Hm..." TEC said, his own human body now freed as well. "What is this place now?"

The cheering slowly began to subside as the group looked around.

"I don't know." The long nosed Usopp stated. "Last I remember, we were in an ancient building under Peru."

"Peru?" asked Koops.

"Say..." Eduardo Jr. began, looking at the present members of the Straw Hat Pirates. "Who are you guys?"

This inquiry was suddenly stopped, by the sound of a gasp. Everyone present turned their attention towards Koopie Koo. She stood by Vivian's motionless body, looking down on it in shock.

"VIVIAN!" Jimmy shouted!

"Oh dear..." Ms. Mowz reacted, visibly disturbed.

The small, reindeer pirate races through the crowd, and right to Vivian's side.

"Uh, hey there!" Doopliss shouted. "That's-"

"Don't worry." interrupted Zoro, as he stood alongside a newly liberated Link. "That man is Tony Tony Chopper. He is a doctor."

The group watched as the small reindeer man crouched down by Vivian's side. They slowly began to form a circle around the two, curious and worried. Chopper reached into his backpack and pulled out a stethoscope, nimbly putting it on his head, and placing the device over multiple points of Vivian's body. He repeated the process over and over, beginning to sweat from the tension. Then, dropping the scope, he placed his hoof gently on her hand, and stopped. There he waited.. silently... for a very important answer.

"Is... is she..." Koops was unable to finish his unspeakable sentence. Koopie Koo hugged him, in an attempt to seek comfort in a very bleak place.

"Hm?!" Chopper shouted suddenly. Everyone present jumped.

"What-what's happened?!" Jimmy asked impatiently.

"Just now, I felt it. Her pulse. She is still alive!"

The group let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness for that." Marie said. "But, will someone here PLEASE explain what in the world is going on here?"

Mac stepped forth. He appeared somewhat beaten, but strong and still.

Ms Mowz noticed him, and chuckled. "Well if that's not the most implausibly strong boy I have seen in a while..."

"There was a fight here. Beldam and Vivian fought one another. I saw it. Beldam switched different forms too. She was that lady there!" Mac pointed to Koopie Koo.

"Me?" she replied, dumbfounded.

"And then she was a tall dark woman with long hair, with hand-sprouting flowers." Mac continued.

"Robin?" Zoro asked. He looked around the room, attempting to see her.

"Oy." he stated. "Where is Robin?"

"?!" Sanji frantically looked around. He became increasingly worried, not being able to spot her within the crowd of nearly 20. "ROBIN-CWAN?!"

"Mac, was this woman named Robin the last form Beldam used?" asked a newly freed Princess Peach.

"Yes." Mac said,

Princess Peach looked around, then sighed. "...is it possible Beldam, still possessing Robin, managed to escape?"

"What?! ROBIN-CWAN, where are you?!" Sanji cried out frantically.

"Calm down." Zoro said flatly. "What she said is probably correct. That witch managed to keep one of her victims and escape."

"Make that two." Jimmy said, looking around. "Eddy's Brother is also missing."

"No, three!" Punio added in. "Rolf is also gone!"

"No, not him." Mac said suddenly. "Beldam confirmed that Rolf not kidnapped, just missing."

"Well how am I supposed to know that?" Punio asked, rubbing his forehead with his antenna. "It's pretty hard to keep track of where everyone is."

"So, Mac, did you and Vivian come here on your own?" asked Usopp.

"No." replied Mac. "We came in a team... consisting of... Double D, Eddy, Goombella, Goombirro, Bloo, Vivian, Luffy, Nami, and myself."

"WHAAAAT?!" Sanji cried. "Nami is here too? Where is she now?!"

"I don't know!" Mac shouted. "I got separated from the others early on."

Sanji muttered quietly what sounded like a curse. "I'm going to find Nami and make sure she is is safe. Then I will hunt down that evil group and save Robin!"

He suddenly began to race away, towards the doors, startling everyone present.

"NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CWAN, I'm coming to save YOOOOOOU!"

"We'd do well to catch up with that idiot." Zoro sighed, looking on.

Chopper looked up. He got to his feet, and quickly transformed into his human point. "Someone help me carry this woman." he stated, gesturing to Vivian.

"On it!" Doopliss said. He glanced at Chopper, and studied him for a brief moment, before transforming his figure to mirror that of the human-reindeer.

"Whoaaaaaaaa... coooooool." Chopper said, stars twinkling in his eyes.

* * *

At that exact moment, Double D flung himself backwards. The laser from Keaton fired towards him. Double D leaned back, allowing the laser to miss him by an inch. It shot back behind him, towards the wall. It then ricocheted off of it, and bounced upwards onto the ceiling, then the opposite wall.

It was within this moment that he stood boldy in his preparation. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him, in an X shape. With the palms of his hands facing him, Double D spread out his 10 fingers to form a fan shape. By this point, the laser was on it's way back to him in a downward angle, approaching fast.

"What are you planning now?" King asked.

Double D opened his eyes, took a step towards the laser, held his hands forth, and shouted.

**"BURNING WALL!"**

A small barrier formed in front of Double D, made of fire. The laser struck this wall, making a loud screeching sound.

"WHAT?!" asked King, surprised.

Double D's wall deflected the beam, which was redirected strait upwards. Keaton, not having expected the attack, was unable to react. The beam hit his mechanical arm, causing it to explode on impact, sending bits and fragments of metal all over the room. A surge of electricity surrounded him as his machinery went haywire, causing the biological half of his body to shout in pain and shock.

"NOW!" Nami sudden shouted from within the cage. She stood forth, holding her Clima-Tact weapon at the ready. Electric sparks formed from it's end, as she held the long blue rod at the ready. She held it towards the injured Keaton, who this point was struggling to stay in the air.

**"THUNDERBOLT LANCE TEMPO!" **shouted Nami, initiating her attack. A single, linear, direct bolt of lighting shot forth from her weapon, and struck Keaton. The attack pierced right through his body, as if a lance, and proceeded through him until it crashed at the opposite end of the room.

Keaton grunted in pain softly, before his eyes shut, and the sound of the machines in his body powered down. He fell from the air, crashing onto the ground with a metallic thud, amidst a collection of debris and shrapnel that broke from his body. Here he lay, knocked out: soundly defeated.

King growled. "Why you..."

He looked over to his left, witnessing the result of a final punch having been delivered to Bremen. Luffy stood above him, boldy and confidently, and nearby, the large chicken lay on the ground, still twitching from the fall.

"You really ought to pay more attention." Double D remarked. King looked down, just in time to see Double D: the sock-hat's fingers pointed at him.

**"FLAME-THROWER!"**

A burst of fire shot towards King. The man gasped at first, before jumping backwards, off the roof of the cage, and snapping his fingers.

Upon this command, Bremen's steed, Sheldon, got up from where it lay on the ground. It jumped forth, flapping it wings as it flew. To Bremen's horror, the bird threw itself right in the path of the fire attack, protecting King. Sheldon shouted a terrible, painful cry as it was burnt, startling Double D to the point where he ceased his attack. Highly burnt, Sheldon fell from the air, landing on it's back, black feathers and soot flying around the room. The bird landed right next to the cage, startling Nami and Eddy, particularly the latter who nearly jumped out of his shirt.

"SHEEEEELDON!!!" Bremen shouted in terror, unable to get up due to his beating.

Luffy growled, an expression of rage. He clenched his fists and looked at the burnt bird, which was breathing heavily, unable to move and barely alive.

"How could you do this... to your... team mates...?" he asked.

King ignored this question, as he backflipped in the air and landed on the ground.

"How cowardly..." Double D remarked, looking at King quite angrily.

Nami watched, both of her hands on her mouth, dropping the Clima-Tact. She had nearly dropped to her knees.

Eddy also watched, chuckling very nervously, and glanced to the burnt giant bird. "Heh... heh heh... fried chicken?"

Double D held up his arm, an expression of undeterred seriousness on his face. "Not now, Eddy."

Eddy looked down. "I'm just... trying to lighten the mood a little."

Double D returned his focus to King. King took a step backwards, appearing terrified. He appeared to be looking around, possible for more options by this point.

"Give up." Double D said. "With that beast falling, you've run out of minions to shield yourself with. Nobody else here is able to protect you anymore."

King appeared even more distressed, grabbing his head and shaking a little.

"Take it off." Double D added. "That mask. I want to know what the face of the puppeteer behind the strings of this looks like."

King calmed down a bit, and stopping shaking. He looked back up to the sock-hatted man. Still holding onto his head, King approached.

"Who am I?" he asked. "...maybe you should know what you're up against. I have nothing to lose by showing you."

King grasped the edges of his mask carefully. With slow precision, he began to undo the threats that held it together, in the end taking off a string. He let it drop to the floor. With the mask loosened up, King pulled it upwards, revealing his chin, then his mouth, small nose... and then, the revelation of his eyes and forehead, as the mask came off.

All who watched went dead silent. For a brief moment, nobody was able to say anything, out of sheer disbelief at the situation at hand. King awaited their response as he carelessly let the mask drop to the floor quietly. A strong, but familiar grin formed on his face. It was a conniving grin, and evil grin, a greedy grin that lust for power... it was Eddy's grin.

"...Eddy?" Double D asked quietly.

"ME?!" asked Eddy from within the cage. "But that can't be me! I'M me!"

"...no." Double D said. "King's face... it appears more mature. It looks like Eddy, as he would appear as an adult. But..."

'BINGO!" King shouted. "It's me! The one you remember as Eddy! Of course, I abandoned that name years ago! Now I am King! I AM KING!!"

His voice echoed throughout the room for what felt like minutes.

Eddy was unable to say anything. He was so shocked by which he saw, that he was unable to say anything.

"Then Keaton and Bremen are...?!" Double D asked, stopping himself when coming to the realization. He looked over at the two others. Their masks were only partially torn, but only now did it become obvious, judging by their head structures, that Bremen was an adult Ed, and Keaton was a cyborg of Double D. At once, he fell to his knees.

King smirked, suddenly realizing that he had an advantage once again. "Yes! YES, it's us! Don't you see it! They may not act exactly the same, but low and behold, this is US! WE are the leaders of UPCO! We are here to steal the fourth relic! And we, my friends, are here to take this world!"

His words echoed in the room in a ghastly manner, like a ghost's would.

"In fact..." King began... "I remember this day. This is the day my new life as King began... it was the day when my future self arrived and began setting the events into motion that would make me who I am today!"

Double D and Eddy still stared, speechless.

"Double D... you said earlier that I was out of minions to shield myself with. That is not true. Elsewhere in this temple, Beldam and witch and Dimentio the jester still walk."

"?!..."

* * *

Beldam walked further along, injured. She held Dimentio, still unconscious from his last battle, dragging him along as the two attempted to escape deep into the confines of the temple of time. She sighed, clearly frustrated by the situation.

"Honestly, what a loss." She stated in Robin's voice.

Beldam looked down to see Dimentio in her arms, held like a doll.

"We lost both of our Crystal Stars. And I lost all but one of my collected bodies."

The Medallion of Life rattled a bit, hanging from the neck of Nico Robin still.

"...and even so..."

Beldam looked up as she walked. A big smile appeared on her face.

"...I am overcome with joy. We have succeeded in what we truly needed to do."

* * *

"You have also made one final mistake, Double D." King said. "You assumed me to be powerless. And I assure you, I do have... one power. I just hate to get my hands dirty. That's not a good image for a king, you know."

Double D grunted, looking towards future Eddy.

King paused for a moment, then looked at his younger self. Eddy stood still in the cage, terrified beyond belief, hiding behind Nami.

"H-hey, don't do that!" Nami shouted, somewhat agitated.

"She's right, Eddy." said King, as he approached the cage. He placed his right hand through the bars, and touched Eddy's shoulder. "If you're going to act like that... I'll just have to SHOW YOU how to be brave!!"

King places the palm of his hand to Eddy's forehead, and in a quick puff of smoke, Eddy vanished from sight. Nami, who was just nearby, shrieked in terror. Double D jumped in surprise, and Luffy remained still, watching from the sidelines.

Double D became hysterical. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO-"

"For the final time, I set the events into motion, Double Dork." replied King. "And now that everything I needed to get done is done, I decree that every one of you intruders leave my temple of time at ONCE!"

Double D prepared to attack. "Why you-!"

But by then it was too late. King snapped his finger, and in an instant, everything began to glow brightly. Double D was forced to shield his eyes. Screams from Nami and Luffy sounded in the room. A deafening wind could be heard screaming, drowning out all other sound. Double D covered his ears, though it was useless-the feeling kept intensifying-further and further until...

"AAAH!!" Double D shouted. As he opened his eyes, he saw something completely different. A cityscape, of old architecture. The street he was on was familiar. It was barely night... the building behind him was familiar: it was the Palace of Westminster, home of Big Ben. Double D was back in London. It was left just as he recalled it before: even the Ed-Mobile was parked right outside where they had left it.

And he wasn't alone. Nearby him stood Luffy and Nami. Further away stood Goombella and her team, looking around in all directions, just as confused as he was. Nearby them also stood Mac and the collective group of liberated kidnapping victims, all looking around the environment.

Big Ben tolled. It was 6 in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_And thus this London Arc comes to an end. It seems like a good victory at first: they recovered the crystal stars, and found out who Bremen, Keaton, and King are. But Eddy is missing! So is his brother, for that matter. Given the full scope of this situation, what will they do?_


	40. Chapter 40: New Recruits

**Author's Note: **_Here we are as we approach the last update of this collective 3. More in the future, but for now, here we go. We take a break from the other main characters and return to Mario, the villains, and Rolf, who all learn some stunning revelations. What are they? Read!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 40: New Recruits

"It's-a right around here." proclaimed Mario as he reached the depths of a cave. Behind him were fellow Brooklyn residents Pauline and Junior. Both looked around with skepticism, as he finally approached a small chamber, poorly lit.

This chamber appeared to be an old construction site that was never finished. Old lanterns, presumably from a decade ago, still hung from the rafters. A few pipes, now old and rusted due to being unattended, decorated the cavernous area. Sounds of mice scurrying about and bats chirping in the distance could be heard.

"Mario, I don't know about this." Pauline replied, with clear skepticism.

"No, nope, I'm-a sure of it." Mario said, reaching around and feeling the stone walls. "It was right... around here that I feel into the mushroom kingdom for the first time, I and Luigi."

Pauline sighed, looking around cautiously. "No offense, Mario, but um... I..."

"You what?" Mario asked.

"I don't want to do this anymore." she said.

Mario looked up and over to where she and Junior looked on. "But, why-a not? I want you to a believe me."

"I do." said Pauline. "I do. But I don't need to see that world. My place is on this side."

Mario stood, silently at first.

Pauline looked on at Mario. "Things are different now. We've both seen other people. The '80s were a long time ago. Anthony Scapelli and I are doing fine now. You have a new love of your own too, right?"

Mario slowly nodded. "Her name's Peach."

Pauline smiled. "Well, I hope the two of you are happy. Tell her I said 'hello'."

"But-"

"Mario..." Pauline began, her smile fading away. "You told me earlier you came to Brooklyn for another reason. I don't remember if you told me what it is. I don't need to know because I won't play a part in it."

The red-clad plumber approached her slowly, but Pauline took a step back.

"That work you came here for. That life you now live. Live it." She paused briefly, and turned around. "You have work to do. And so do I."

He said nothing more and she turned around and walked away, watching her footing as she left towards the exit. Mario frowned for a brief moment, knowing full well that this would be the last time he would ever see her again."

"Well..." Mario broke the silence. "What about you?" he turned to Junior, who was still standing by.

"Er, well this is a bit creepier then I remembered it." Junior said.

Mario reached towards one wall, and to his nostalgic happiness, his hand started to sink into it.

"Aha, found it! The entrance back to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Junior smiled a false smile.

"...what's wrong?" asked Mario.

"It's..." Junior began. "I can't go."

Mario frowned. "Why not?"

"It's just that... Mario, I'm a little too old for all of that craziness. I graduated earlier this year. I'll be getting into college in fall. And my mom and dad will be waiting for me at home."

Mario slowly nodded.

"Stay in touch, old man." Junior said with a smirk, before turning around and walking away.

The plumber stood, now alone. At first, he felt an urge to turn around himself and say something to Junior, but he stopped himself. It was for the best, after all. On an adventure such as this, your life wouldn't be the same after going through this door. Perhaps it was something he didn't need to do.

Mario reached forward, his hand disappearing into the rock's false surface, as though he were reaching into a body of water. Mario took one last look at the world behind him, then turned and jumped into the portal.

"GET HIM!!"

"NO, _RUN_!!"

"I SAID GET HIM! FOLLOW ORDERS!!"

Mario's ears were greeted instantly by the sound of shouting as he fell through the other side of the portal. He saw two Koopas rush past him. The were sounds of explosions in the distance, followed by more shouting.

He had been located in a town he was familiar with, named Toad Town. It was the capital city of the Mushroom Kingdom, but it appeared quite different. Many of the buildings appeared to be in ruins. Another house, behind a few blocks of residential districts could be seen burning to the ground. Not many people were present at all, though they could be heard.

"What..." Mario asked, in surprise. He looked around slowly, seeing the clear mess that the Mushroom Kingdom was in. "What happened while I was gone?!"

"You there!" shouted a voice. Mario looked over, to see a Koopa, pointing at him, a strong and intimidating expression radiating from him. "What are you doing in these streets. Toad Town is... is... Mario?! Oh no, it's MARIO!"

Mario smirked. "Did Bowser do this?"

The koopa winched and took a step back. "I'm in for a world of hurt, aren't I?"

"Only if you don't-a tell me what happened."

The Koopa took a step back in defense, an expression of terror streaming down his face. "I, well, that is, I-"

"Mario?!"

Mario turned to his left, and saw a familiar face, of a woman with red hair, dressed in a green suit and a protective helmet.

"Lee?" Mario asked, eyebrow risen. "Lee Kanker?!"

Lee nodded, and rushed in, giving the unsuspecting Koopa a kick, frightening it back into it's shell. She laughed wickedly, and kicked it a second time, sending him fling away.

"Pleasure to see ya again." Lee said. "Welcome back home."

"Lee." Mario began. "What in the world is going on here?"

Lee sighed. "Mario, Bowser came in a couple of days ago. He came looking for Peach. And she ain't here. So he's holding the castle and town as his own fortress, until she shows up. He wants to exchange Toad Town for her."

Mario grunted, surprised. "...and where is everyone?"

Lee looked at Mario for a moment. "Almost everyone fled to Rogueport. Only a few of us are still here, trying to take down Bowser ourselves."

"Who's that?" Mario asked, surprised.

"Let's see... there's me, Ed, Jonny, May, Madame Flurrie, Bobbery, Professor Elvin Gadd, and some few Toads who didn't leave."

Mario nodded. "Well, this shouldn't be-a too hard now."

Lee shook her head. "Mario, there's something different about him. He found one of the relics."

Mario tilted his head. "Relics?"

"You remember, right?" Lee began. "There was the Eye of Wisdom held by Double D, the Medallion of Life held by Beldam. Then the Crown of Strength... the Shadow Queen used to have it, but after she was defeated, Bowser found it. And it's made him, very... very strong."

* * *

The room was very dark. Beldam sat down in her chair politely. Still in Robin's body, she changed her wardrobe a slight bit, giving herself a new hat, as well as a black robe, which concealed the medallion of life.

"Yes... yes indeed." She said. "Now this is indeed a body I can get used to. I'm sure the original owner won't mind me using it from now on, heh heh..."

Beldam's smile faded. As she looked around the grand hall room of the temple of time, she saw the damages left behind by recent battles. About 15 X-naut soldiers were walking about the massive elegant chamber, making repairs and replacing old statues and decorations with stone statues of King, and emblems of UPCO everywhere. The room was not lit very well, only by a few candles on the large meeting table.

Beldam was starting to grow impatient. "King has indeed ordered a meeting right about now. But everyone is not here. I can't stand sloppiness."

Moments later, a door opened nearby. Dimentio (who was wearing a large amount of bandages and even a cast on his arm), Lord Crump, and the old fisherman who had joined them in Peru walked into the grand hall.

"So I said to her: That's what she said!" Lord Crump shouted.

Dimentio burst into laugher, grasping at his injured sides. "Haha, now that's just rich!"

"Uh..." began the fisherman. "I don't get it. If she said that, then how could she have-"

"Er, best not to look into it too much, good man." Dimentio said, still chuckling.

"AHEM!" shouted Beldam, siting at the table.

"GULP!" replied Lord Crump.

"You three are late." she said coldly. "You best take your seats now. I can only say that you're lucky that King doesn't know about this."

"Well, you won't tell her now, will you?" Dimentio asked, in the most charming voice he could muster.

"We'll see." Beldam stated.

Dimentio, Lord Crump, and the Fisherman sat down at the table.

"So, what does his highness what with us this time?" Lord Crump asked.

"My guess is that this has something to do with yesterday's failure." Beldam said. "No thanks to you, Dimentio. We lost both of our Crystal Stars."

"You guys should have put me into the battle." the fisherman said. "I would have creamed them!"

"Buh! Buh huh huh huh!!" Lord Crump laughed. "YOU?! You have no fighting skills at all! I would have been better off going there myself!"

"The fact of the matter is, gentlemen, that we failed." Dimentio sighed. "We are at a 3-0 crystal star loss. There are four more out there. Japan. Egypt. Australia. Antarctica."

"So which one do we go after now?" Crump asked.

"The Japanese Star." replied a voice from above.

All four members of the group looked up and spotted King, standing on a balcony above them. He watched on, no longer wearing his mask, his dark cape flowing behind himself.

"Nice entrance!" shouted the fisherman. "Bonus points on the cape, boss!"

King smirked, and folded his arms. "It suits me, right."

"Indeed King." Beldam said, smiling Robin's smile. "Or would it be more appropriate to call you Eddy?"

"Don't bother." King said, his smirk vanishing in an instant. "I gave up that name. Only King will do from now on."

He snapped his right hand's fingers once. In a flash, he teleported, from high atop the balcony, down below to the end of the meeting table. He then sat down in the chair, placing both of his legs on the table.

"I love that power." King said. "I seem to be getting more and more aquatinted with time and space the longer I stay in this temple."

"So..." the fisherman began. "Where are Keaton and Bremen."

King crossed one leg over the other. "Both in the infirmary room. Crump's X-Naut PhD's are currently tending to their wounds. They'll be active in no time. No telling whether Bremen's stupid pet chicken will live or not."

"Heh, I didn't know you cared about that beast." stated Lord Crump.

"I don't. In fact, I'm kinda hoping it doesn't work. I'm in the mood for some fried chicken!"

All but Beldam broke out into a roaring laughter. She merely waited for their idiotic boasting to subside, before she cut through.

"Back onto the topic at hand, King." She said. "What have you called us here for?"

King had to wait a few seconds before he stopped his own laugher. Then, calming down, he took his legs off the table and leaned forward towards them. "I've called you four sub-leaders of UPCO, because I have four new assignments for each of you."

Each went quiet, and began to listen carefully.

"I'll make it simple and brief. Each of you has a very important role. We're going to travel to Japan, the five of us, and we are going to take the crystal star that landed there, as well as a few other things."

King reached upwards, and pointed towards Beldam. "First, you Beldam. Your plan is the simplest. I need you to locate, hunt down, and capture the star. No matter what the costs."

"Understood, sir." Beldam complied.

Next, King pointed to Lord Crump. "Lord Cramp-"

"That's Crump sir." Lord Crump interrupted.

"Nobody cares." King said in a blasé tone. "Your job is to recruit a new person to UPCO." He reached into his jacket, and slid a photograph across the table. Lord Crump picked it up and examined it. It appeared to be an old, thin, bald man in a lab coat, with a disgruntled expression.

"Who's this?" asked Crump.

"His name is Dr. Zalost. He claims himself to be the world's greatest unhappy scientist. Nobody knows how to make people unhappy and empty more then he does. He used to live in Nowhere Kansas, but relocated himself to Japan. We'll need that kind of power on our side in order to help take over this world. You'll be able to find him in a large stone tower with mechanical spider legs on it."

Crump tilted his head. "Uh-huh... buh huh..."

Next, King pointed to the fisherman. "You there, fishy dude. We all know that Double D and his merry band of jerks are going to try and stop us. Your job is to spy on them, track them, and report all of their actions directly to me."

"Gotcha!" the fisherman shouted, a fist risen in the air.

"What about me, my liege?" asked Dimentio.

King laughed. "Couldn't forget about you, fluffy! You have a pretty important job."

"And what would that be?"

"That?"

"Yes, that."

"There's another one out in Japan I want you to locate." King stood up now, and started pacing around the room, arms behind his back. "In an early attempt to recruit Dr. Zalost, I found another man. He is very promising, and he agreed to join UPCO."

"No way." Lord Crump stated, also getting up.

"He did that so easily?" asked the fisherman.

Beldam was silent, watching on as she adjusted her new hat.

"How did you do it?" Dimentio asked.

"I just offered the guy a some great 'fortune and treasure'." King stated.

Beldam lowered her hat. "And how do we know this man will do us any good?"

King looked down upon her as she sat at her seat. "You'll be able to see when you see him."

Lord Crump sat back down, and lazed back in his chair. "So..." he said. "When do we go?"

"As soon as the four of you are prepared. I'll redirect the main gateway into the temple from London to Japan."

* * *

"HRUAAAAH!!!"

Rolf cried out as he lay the final blow on his father. The Shepard fell on his knees as his spell ended. Field De Rolf ended, and the two were left standing in the graveyard of the old village.

"It's over." Rolf said, panting heavily. With that statement, he leaned backwards, and fell on his back in a patch of grass.

"Heh heh..." the Shepard laughed. "By the looks of it, it is Rolf who is done."

"Rolf won and you know it." Rolf replied. The worn out boy looked up and saw his Shepard father standing above him, extending a hand. "Need a hand, son?"

He helped the son of a Shepard back up. It was raining still in the early evening, the sun barely rising over the east horizon.

"For beating the Shepard, I will tell Rolf all of my wisdom. And you, Rolf, will know everything there is to know."

Rolf nodded. His father led him to an open patch in the graveyard. Specifically, he led the boy towards an open "clearing", in which a small area of grass was surrounded by a circle of tombstones. Rolf stood off to the side, while the Shepard reached the very center.

"I'll ask Rolf only once." the shepard said. "Are you ready?"

Rolf nodded without a moment's hesitation.

"Very well." the Shepard said. "Allow me to start with the history of the relics." he took a breath before continuing.

"The shadow queen, before becoming queen, issued the creation of 5 relics. These relics were meant to arm those who would follow her during and after the takeover of the world 1,000 years ago. She designed all 5 of them. First came the Medallion of Life. It possesses the ability to house souls. When one uses it, the Medallion of Life, then can kidnap anyone within range if their will is too weak. When a soul is captured, the user can harness that person's power by switching bodies with the captured person. Beldam possesses this item."

Rolf gulped. "Beldam... and her use of it. Rolf knows this relic well."

"The second relic was named the Eye of Wisdom. Originally, it was designed to greatly increase the intellect of the person who used it, and those around the user. It was meant to help leaders in combat to create immense and crafty plans. Edward possesses this item."

Rolf nodded.

"The third relic created was the Crown of Strength. It was created specifically for the shadow queen herself. It increases the brute strength of the user, to incredible lengths. She intended to wear it in order to increase her magical powers to immeasurable proportions. It was through this relic that she managed to destroy the city under Rogueport."

Rolf nodded once again.

"Now, the next relic was not perfected. It was called the Shepard's Cane. It was created to be in the hands of a leader, and when completed, it was meant to be able to control a large amount of people to follow one person. This was never finished, as the queen decided to attack before it was complete. The cane only some some control of the mind, and allows the user to access the mind of a specific person. I have this relic."

Rolf looked at the cane held in his father's hands.

"Last but not least... there was a relic that was more powerful then all the others. You and everyone else refers to this as the fourth relic. It is called..."

Rolf stared for a moment, in wait.

"...the Bracer of Dreams."

"...what?" Rolf asked, tilting his head.

"At first, the relic was not able to do more then increase the defense of the user. It would protect that user from any magical attacks. That is all."

"...wait, hold on." Rolf began. "THAT's WHAT THIS WHOLE MESS IS ABOUT?!"

"No, there is more! Hush now!!" the Shepard shouted, stamping his cane onto the ground.

Rolf let out a gulp before continuing to listen.

"...as the Shepard was saying... each relic hold another mechanism. They are able to store 'super powers'. If someone is to place their power into the relic, it will save a record of that power, and anyone else will be able to use it. This is how Vivian was able to transfer her abilities to Double D. The true danger in the 4th relic lies here. There was... an interloper, 1,000 years ago. Just before the Shadow Queen attempted her take over, this interloper stole the relic from her collection. He traveled to the outskirts of the doomed city. It was then that he, for some reason unknown to us, decided to play some terrible cosmic joke on us all. He transferred one of his powers into the relic. Can you guess what that power is?"

Rolf shook his head, unable to answer.

"...it's the power to alter history."

"?!"

Rolf appeared stunned for a moment. A rough wind rushed through the area, weaving it's way through the tombstones. The current lasted for only a few moments... The Shepard looked down at first, then back towards his son. He could sense the shock in the boy's face, and was hesitant to tell him any more, at first. Then, after summoning his own bravery, Rolf's father continued.

"After bestowing this power to the relic, the interloper and the relic vanished. Neither were ever seen again. And thus, soon, they were turned into rumor. However, about 200 years ago, something new surfaced about them. A music composer wrote a song about what he called the 4th relic. It was very short, and only had 8 verses. But in it's description, it explained exactly what needed to be done in order to find the 4th relic. However, the composer died before he could explain what it meant, and his record of the song was lost. The only verse that was kept in the history books was the 3rd verse... 'And only with the crystal star seven...' Therefore, it is known that in order to know how to get the 4th Relic, one has to obtain all 7 of the crystal stars, and use the 8-verse song's instructions. THAT is how to find the 4th relic."

Rolf nodded, expressing a determined face.

"Your goal, right now, is to grab the 4th Relic. Right now, there is an organization named UPCO. It was formed by an evil man and his associates. Beldam is one member of UPCO. Their goal is to obtain the 4th relic in order to change the world's history so that they can become it's lords. And, as fate would have it, they know the full 8-verse song. You goal is to collect the stars, as well as learn the song. Do you understand?"

Rolf stood for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Rolf understands..."

"Then take this." the Shepard said. He held out the Shepard's Cane. "From here on out there will be a lot of baddies. You're going to need all of the strength you can achieve."

Rolf reached forth and accepted the cane. He then held it in his hands.

"Recall that this cane will allow Rolf limited access to the elements. Remember to use it wisely."

Rolf nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Rolf... also..."

"Yes?"

"There's something... I need to tell you..."

"..."

"...about your family. About _Reina_."

Rolf rose his eyebrow. "Reina? You mean my sister?"

He nodded once. "Yes. She... there is something you need to know about her. I've kept it hidden from you for a long time now."

"What could the Shepard possibly tell Rolf about Reina? She has been dead for a long time."

"Rolf..." his father began. "Listen..."

Rolf went silent.

"...Reina is... **_alive_**."

Rolf said nothing at first. His face went pale. There were no words he could possible think to say. The cane his father handed him fell slowly from his arms, landing on the grass at his feet.

"...what...?" Rolf finally was able to muster.

His father looked down, also unable to continue.

"...where is she?! Is she OK?!" Rolf began.

"Rolf-"

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

His voice echoed throughout the area. His father looked back up.

"Reina... it wasn't until after Rolf left for America that we found her alive within the ruins of our village. We did not know where Rolf and your Nana went after you left. All records where lost. The Shepard was unable to raise he alone, so... Reina was sent to live in America, in the care of another family. The Shepard doesn't know where Reina is now."

A tear began to form in Rolf's eye. He looked down, at his feet, and rubbed his eye until this tear was gone. "Why did the Shepard tell me this? Why now, after telling Rolf about his mission and everything he is up against?"

The Shepard sat down, and looked up at Rolf. "The Shepard needed to tell Rolf. ...in order to lift the burden off his heart."

"...Rolf sees..."

"The Shepard is deeply ashamed of himself... all he can do is offer... offer..." It was only about then that Rolf's father finally began to cry. "All Rolf's father can offer is the cane. Please forgive him."

Rolf looked down. He gritted his teeth, and snatched the cane from the ground.

"Rolf will leave his old country now. Rolf needs to find Double D-Edd Boy, and the rest, and relay this information. Rolf will then reclaim the relic and save it from UPCO."

"Rolf..." his father began.

Rolf turned around, and began to walk away, toward the cemetery gates.

"Rolf!" his father shouted again.

However, his son would not listen. He would not stop. He wouldn't even look back. Nor would he ever again.

* * *

Lord Crump entered the grand hall, with two other foot soldiers at his side.

"Well, that settles that." he said. "I am ready to go."

The fisherman was next, with a large backpack hanging over his yellow jacket coat.

"Ready to go!"

"Finally." Beldam remarked. She got up from her seat, apparently having been prepared since the announcement.

Dimentio teleported himself into the room. "Ah, at least, I am ready for my performance."

King, who was standing at the end of the room, approached Dimentio.

"Oh, by the way fluffy." Began King. "I managed to get in contact with the man we recruited."

"Really?" Dimentio asked, surprised. "And what did he say?"

"You tell me!" King stated, suddenly handing Dimentio a phone.

Dimentio was hesitant at first, but took the phone into his hand.

"Hello?"

_KING RAAAAAAAAMSEEEEEEEEEEES!!! The man in gauze, the man in gauze!_

Dimentio pulled the phone away from his ears. "What horrible sound was that?"

"It's called waiting music." King groaned, rolling his eyes.

The song was a loud, jazzy piece, with a club beat to it. A singer and his backup singers repeated the same chorus over and over.

_The man in gauze, the man in gauze,_

_The man in gauze._

_The man in gauze, the man in gauze,_

_KING RAAAAAAAAAMSEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!_

_The man in gauze, the man in gauze,_

_The man in gauze, the man in gauze,_

_KING RAAAAAAAAAMSEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!_

_The man in gauze, the man in gauze,_

_The man in gauze, the man in gauze,_

_KING RAAAAAAAAAMSEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!_

_The man in gauze, the man in gauze,_

_The man in gauze._

_The man in gauze, the man in gauze,_

_KING RAAAAAAAAAMSEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!_

_The man in gauze, the man in gauze,_

_HE'S NO SANTA CLAAAAAAAUSSSS!!_

_The man in gauze, the man in gauze,_

_KING RAAAAAAAAAMSEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!_

_The man in gauze, the man in gauze,_

_HE'S NO SANTA CLAAAAAAAUSSSS!!_

"Please..." Dimentio said, shivering. "In the name of all theater, make it stop."

The Fisherman crouched down, plugging his ears with his fingers, along with Crump's two X-Nauts.

Beldam watched on, remaining undeterred.

Lord Crump tapped his foot and snapped his fingers to the rhythm. "Not bad! Turn up that funky music!"

_KING RAAAAAAAAAMSEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!_

_The man in gauze, the man in gauze,_

_HE'S NO SANTA CLAAAAAAAUSSSS!!_

_The man in gauze, the man-_

"Hello?!" shouted the voice on the other end, ending the loud jazzy song.

Everyone but Lord Crump let out a sigh of relief.

"Aw..." replied a dejected Crump.

"Hello, sir." Dimentio said.

"Yeah, who the heck are you?" asked the man on the phone.

"Me? Why, I am the pleaser of crowds, entertainer of audiences, performer of-"

Beldam shot Dimentio an unamused expression from across the room.

"...I am Dimentio. With UPCO."

"UPCO?" asked the man. "Oh yeah, you UPCO people! When do I get my money?!"

"Your money?" asked Dimentio. "How annoyingly greedy-"

"What's that?" asked the man. "Speak up!!"

"No, nothing." replied Dimentio hastily. "Listen sir, you will get paid after you start working for us. Where can we find you?"

"Me? Uh, I am in Tokyo Japan. I'm on holiday with me wife."

"Ah, good." Dimentio stated. "I will be the one to meet you there. So sir, what is your name?"

"My name? It's... uh..."

Dimentio paused for a moment. "...well?"

"Don't rush me! Geez. Anyway, you wanted my name right."

"Yes."

"My name is Eustace. Eustace Bagge."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_And that concludes the chapter. Chances are, based upon the names Eustace Bagge and Dr. Zalost, you may be able to guess which crossover is meant to come next. We'll explore that soon enough when the 4__th__ arc begins._

_By the way everyone, I am probably going to move this story to the crossovers section soon. This story, plus Edventure of a Thousand Year Door, so it'll fit better. Just want to give the heads up._

_I am not sure when the next update will be. I hope soon though! Until then, feel free to review, and thanks for reading, in spite of the lateness!_


	41. Chapter 41: I'll Miss You Guys

**Author's Note:**_ Indeed, I have a new chapter in. More of a transitional chapter if anything, but still a chapter nonetheless. It closes most of the things needed to be done for the England Arc and prepares us for the upcoming Japan Arc. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 41: I'll Miss You Guys

"Yeah, hello?" asked Kevin.

"Kevin-boy? It is Rolf!"

Kevin became elated. He looked up and Luigi and Terrance for a moment, then back towards the phone. "Rolf! How have you been?! Where are you now?"

"Rolf is leaving his home country. He is traveling toward England now."

"England?" asked Kevin. He also noticed something unusual about Rolf: his tone of voice was much more serious then before. "Did something happen dude?"

Rolf didn't answer his question. Kevin realized about then that perhaps this was something he didn't need to know.

"Do you know where brainy Edd-boy is now?" asked Rolf.

"Hm, no." Kevin said. "We're trying to find him now too, him and the others."

Rolf sighed. "Kevin-boy, if it is not too much to ask, will you accompany me in England? Rolf has been though much toil and could use allies."

Kevin stopped for a moment. He had a lot to consider. He had no leads or clues anymore about where his friends were. Nor anything about the whereabouts of Beldam or any of the stars. He could be taking the right step by leaving the country, or he could have been making it worse by traveling in the wrong direction.

"Yeah, ok." Kevin said, somewhat uneasy.

"Good." Rolf said, somewhat relieved. "Rolf shall meet you at London Stansted Airport."

"Ok, see you later." Kevin said, hanging up his cellular phone. He looked back towards Luigi and Terrance, who were talking to each other.

"Hey guys, pack your bags." Kevin said to them. "We're goin' to London."

"London?" Terrance asked. "Duuuuh, how're we supposed to afford that?"

Kevin paused. He looked down at his shoes.

"That's always-a what it is with you, huh?" asked Luigi. "You rushed out on your own to find this Nazz girl, then you do this. No offense, but-a I think you are reckless."

"What's wrong with reckless?" Terrance jumped in. "I say this guy's got the right idea. Heh, I think I know how I can get us there without having to pay."

"How's that?" Kevin asked, skeptical of his dim-witted ally.

"Oh, I got connections. Heh heh heh..." Terrance smiled rather mischievously and looked on at Luigi and Kevin.

* * *

3 days had passed since the events at the Temple of Time. London had once again become quiet in the following days. However, the bizarre events which had occurred spread amount the streets on rumor's breath. It would only be a matter of time until further investigations would be underway.

The group, now heavily increased in numbers, took refuge. It was at a hotel, a large one located near the edge of the city, within it's outskirts, a place that was neither too loud nor too quiet. Most of the members had collectively pitched in to rent rooms for the following few days since the indent. There were enough members now to take up an entire hall of rooms. Members spent almost every day either in the presence of the others, regaling the events that had come before, or spending time alone to think of what had occurred.

Double D checked a clock which hung on the walls nearby the doorway of his room. In a few minutes he would have to attend a meeting. It would be at 2:00 PM, in the cafeteria. He had rented it's use out for the following two hours. He would never every second of that time to address the members of his group. He paused at his door for a second, nervously at first, the proceeded out, cautiously and carefully locking it behind himself.

"Oh, hey, Double D!" shouted a voice as he walked out of his room. He looked forth, then down, and saw Chopper, Luffy's pirate doctor. "I was looking for you!"

Double D looked concerned. "How is she-?

"Vivian is improving. But only just." Chopper stated. He looked down at the floor at first to gather his thoughts. Vivian had been out cold since her own fight against her sister. Chopper had, within these three days, taken her in, tending to her constantly in his own room, monitoring her health.

"I wish we could take her to a hospital." Double D said, a frown on his face. "But that would never work. People are much too afraid about what they don't understand. And with all the attention we've drawn over the last few days, I can't take that kind of risk."

Chopper nodded. "Yes, I know that all too well..."

Double D smiled as he looked down upon the small fellow. "Well then, I trust her in your care. I know you'll be able to get her well and better."

* * *

The metal doors creaked open as Double D walked gradually into the cafeteria. This room was big and spacious, and well lit. Arched windows allowed sunlight to stream within it's chamber. Within, it's cleaned blue and white-tiled floors gave a shine, the tables nearly organized and well prepared. Double D felt a bit more encouraged, being in a more clean and normal environment. It was already crowded and packed: the members of the group he had gathered were all present, aside from Vivian and Chopper of course. All were about, either eating a late lunch of conversing with one another.

The sock-hatted leader stood in an open area, one towards the front end of the room where the tables had been cleared. He mentally prepared himself for announcement, then cupped his left hand over his face while waving at the audience with his right hand.

"Your attention please, everyone!" he called out.

In a matter of seconds, the room quieted down to a calm silence. He had their undivided attention now. He paused for a moment, before beginning his speech.

"Thanks everyone. I trust all of you are well-rested after these last three days. It's been very trying so far, and yet we are quite a ways from the end of our journey. Before we begin, I will do a brief roll-call. When I call your name please raise your hand."

**"AHEM!"** called a distant Goombella, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Erm, um yes, well, just get my attention." he said with a blush and sweat, rubbing the back of his head. He then took out a sheet of paper, then a pencil, and began to mark off the names as he called them out."

"From Peach Creek: Sarah, Jimmy, Marie, and myself."

Double D frowned. He reflected back on the days when he and the kids would play together in their own neighborhood, on their various mishaps and adventures. Now the four of them were all who were left. Jimmy and Sarah stood watching, hand in hand, both looking glumly at the Edd-boy. He also glanced to Marie, who simply wove back with a half-smile.

"...from the Mushroom Kingdom: Goombella, Goombirro, Koops, Koopie Koo, Punio, Petuni, Eduardo Jr, Ms. Mowz, Doopliss, TEC, Vivian, and Princess Peach Toadstool."

"Hi dad!" Eduardo Jr. shouted back. Double D laughed and smiled. Since he had been rescued, Double D had spent quite a long time with Eduardo Jr, when he was not laboring over his planning or sitting with Vivian as she recovered. Many of the other members were not as happy: Goombella looked down, still concerned for the missing Eddy, Goombirro attempting futily in order to comfort her. Koops and Koopie Koo looked on together, mostly undeterred, while the two little Punies looked concerned, having hoped to find Rolf after they were rescued. Ms. Mowz looked on, barely interested, similarly so did Doopliss, whilst TEC watched keenly. Princess Toadstool appeared unfocused and worried, concerned greatly for Mario who had left the group under mysterious circumstances.

The leader examined them all before resuming. "From San Francisco: Mac and Bloo."

The two smallest members of the group looked on. Mac, though a bit bruised, was smiling, covered in head to toe with bandages, while his whimsical friend Bloo looked on without a care in the world.

"From Luffy's Crew: Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper."

The crew, sans Chopper, were present, standing in a row in the back of the room, all listening with focused expressions, with the exception of Luffy who was chowing down on a late lunch.

"And finally, from Hyrule: Link and Midna."

Both nodded, looking at the the leader.

Double D wrote everyone's names down on the paper. "That's 26. _Our group is up to 26 members_. And while that is nowhere near as high as it should be, it's what we have for now."

He paused for a moment, then looked back up. "As you all know, we have 3 goals. Collect the Crystal Stars and save this world from UPCO. Second, rescue all of our friends who have been taken from UPCO. Right now this includes... Eddy, Robin, and Eddy's Brother. Finally, our third objective is to find all of the comrades we have lost along our way. This includes Rolf, Kevin, and Mario, as well as everyone we left behind in Mario's world."

Jimmy rose his hand. "Oh, what about Nazz?"

Double D's eyes widened. He looked down at first, and then back at the group. "Nazz is going to be alright. She was checked into the hospital shortly after Beldam released her. I called in and found out her parents are on the way to pick her up. They should arrive sometime today to take her home."

"Will we get to see her?" Sarah asked.

"It's... too risky." stated Double D. "Nazz is under surveillance until her parents arrive. She has awoken, but she hasn't said a word to anyone since. She is still too injured to join us again. The best option for her is to return home. She will be safe there, after this whole trying ordeal."

* * *

"Hahahahahaha!" cackled Terrance!

Kevin smiled as well, a rather michevious grin. "Choice." he commented.

"I don't know about THIS." Luigi stated nervously.

Terrance was leaning against and giant, crude, gritty black dragon creature, concurred with scars and tatoos all over it's scales. It was about as big as a two person aircraft, and as it stood there, it looked on at the three menacingly. Or at least, it would appear more menacing if it did not resemble a doodle of a sheet of paper. It was obvious due to the creature's many anatomical flaws: wings uneven, feet and arms different lengths, all sides of it appearing as though it possessed some form out outline.

"Where did you find this monster?!" Luigi shouted.

"Sssss-h! X-_nay_ on the Monster-_Day_!" Terrance shouted, making a cutting motion against his neck with his hand. The dragon grunted and eyed down Luigi, just long enough for him to cower down into a fetal position.

"So where'd you get this guy?" Kevin asked.

"It's an imaginary friend, hah! I got him from a friend of mine who... uh, well, let's say he _owes_ me for losing a bet."

Kevin gave Terrance a concerned look, then checked the dragon again. "And this will get us across the Ocean to England?"

"It's as sturdy as the Titanic!" Terrance said, laughing and slapping the dragon on the head. The dragon growled and nearly snapped his hand off.

"Well that's reassuring." Kevin sighed. He took his bike, and propped it on the dragon's back before climbing in himself.

"What? Wait, what are you doing?!" asked Luigi, grasping his head in a panic. "Don't you realize you're about to fly on a dragon across the ocean?!"

Kevin nodded. "I need to find Nazz, and I already promised Rolf that I would come. Whether or not you want to continue following me around is your choice."

"Why are you following him around anyway?" Terrance asked. "You got nothin' better to do or what?"

Luigi gulped. "N-n-no, that's not quite it!"

"Then come on!" Terrance shouted, throwing himself atop the imaginary dragon, without too much concern.

"I'm about to ride on an imaginary creature with a punk kid and a hero across the Atlantic Ocean. Either my dreams are coming true or I have hit a new low."

Luigi at last conceded and jumped atop the dragon.

"Ok, giddy-up!" exclaimed Terrance, kicking the dragon's sides. It did not budge however, instead it merely looked towards the punk on his back.

"Let's go!" shouted Kevin, growing impatient.

"Uh, I don't mind waiting." Luigi added in from the back of the group.

Terrance growled. He punched the imaginary friend on the back of the head and again shouted, with a louder tone of voice.

"MOVE IT, STUPID!"

The dragon groaned and looked backwards, poorly designed jaw opened outward, threatening to chew Terrance's fist off. It was only now that Terrance winced and cowered backwards.

"Allow me." Kevin said. He crawled upwards, taking Terrance's spot on the dragon's neck.

"You heard the guy. Start flying now,_ dork_." As he said this he reached for his wrench.

The dragon, surprised at Kevin's attitude, perked up, then turned forward and flapped it's giant wings, and awkwardly, ascended into the air.

Smug as always, Kevin turned back to terrance, and smiled. "Nothin' to it."

* * *

"Now that we have attendance matters taken care of, I would like to discuss our status." Double D stated. He looked intently into the audience as he spoke.

"We have three Crystal Stars right now. The Emerald Star, which is presently built into the Edmobile, as well as the Gold Star and the Sapphire Star, which are free for us to use. Four more remain out there: in Japan, Eygpt, Australia, and Antarctica. We know that an item Nami has on her called the Log Pose can pinpoint the stars by locking onto their unique signatures. After doing the math, we noticed that her log currently directs us due east, towards Japan. And the fact that it is still there indicates that it has not been discovered yet, so it will be our primary objective. But we have a big issue to deal with."

"What's that?" asked Jimmy.

"Our group is huge. 26 of us. While we do have numbers on our side, traveling together all at once will be too hazardous. And furthermore, we only have one automobile, the Ed-Mobile, with a safe capacity of 6 people. That being said, I believe our only course of action is to split up."

"What?!" shouted Sarah. "Are you serious?! We just got back TOGETHER you know!!"

"Yes Sarah, I realize this. I plan to split up the group minimally. Since the capacity for the car is 6, I will lead a group of specially selected individuals to accompany me to Japan. Everyone else will be under care of Luffy and his crew. You'll board his ship and depart for Japan, then sail in our direction when possible.

"Sail?!" shouted Goombirro. "Do you know how long it will take for that group to arrive?!"

Double D was not deterred. "In the event that we need to recall on the rest for reinforcements, we'll rush to pick you up."

"At sea?" asked Punio.

"Yes." Double D said. "Besides, I figure that due to the fact that the ocean is so large and mostly empty, it would leave us with an opportune location for hiding most of our forces. That being said, I need to select 5 of you on the main mission."

"And who is going?" asked Midna, arms folded.

"PICK ME!" shouted Bloo from the distance.

"I... still need to decide. I will have my answer later tonight though." Double D stated. "We'll take care of last minute provisions and then depart tomorrow morning."

"Pick ME!" shouted Luffy, chiming in with Bloo.

Double D narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Uh, well anyway, onto our second priority. We need to come up with a rescue plan. Many of you have just recently been freed from Beldam's grasp, but Eddy, Eddy's Brother, and Robin are all still their hostages."

Goombella, Jimmy, Sarah, Marie, and all of the members of Luffy's crew looked down, worried. Even Double D took a moment to sniff and wipe a brief tear from his eye. "Needless to say we can't let them have our comrades. So in addition to my team of star hunters, I will need to form another team specifically specialized in rescuing their captives. In this case, I imagine I will need to form a team with members who are tactical and efficient."

The members of the group looked amongst themselves, wondering who among them would be placed in the team that would take part in the rescue.

"...lastly." Double D said, breaking the silence. "Our third goal is to locate all of our friends who are not taken captive. Rolf, Kevin, and Mario have all gone missing since our trip began. Furthermore, we still have a large group of members in the Mushroom Kingdom. We need to open a door to that world and find them, to increase our numbers still. The group that will specialize in this task will need to be very smart, in order to properly find such a means of inter-dimensional transport."

Again, the group members looked around at one another, no verbal responses.

"This is all I have to say then, everyone." Double D said. He looked down, then without closing his speech, walked away from the podium. Nobody had said a word as they watched him walk away and out the door, no doubt to check on Vivian's situation again.

* * *

Rolf sighed, and sat down on a stool. He arrived at the airport later that afternoon as the sun had begun to set. Twilight was pouring in through the large windows as he sat in a small coffee shop next to the entrance to the aircraft terminals. Having appeared a little beaten up from earlier, he had purchased a new blue jean jacket to wear, though the fact that he had tried to pay using fish and farming seeds delayed the transaction for quite a while. He now sat in a room as many people walked past him, going about their daily lives innocently. Rolf took a sip of his coffee then checked a clock which hung on the wall. He wasn't expecting Kevin to arrive for a little while longer, so he needed to kill quite a bit of time.

Rolf glanced at his new item, the Shepard's Cane, which leaned at his side while he sit down. He had remembers the confrontation he had with his father recently. In a way, he had wished he had not taken the item along with him, but in spite of the fact that he knew his father had lied to him all along about Reina's survival, he thought that he could trust his dad enough to keep the cane.

"Will this be Rolf's undoing?" thought Rolf as he looked down at it. Puzzled about it all, he took another swig of his coffee and grunted after he gulped it down, setting the cup back down on the table.

Rolf turned to look back towards the terminal. As he did, his eyes caught onto the sight of something familiar. Three figures in a crowd. Two were tall and facing the other way: a man and a lady. The man wore a dignified black suit and tie, his hair blonde in color. The woman was similar, wearing a red business suit, her own equally blonde hair down to her shoulders. Both the man and the woman were facing opposite directions. The third and final member of the trio was a young woman, wearing a white dress. She was looking in Rolf's direction, or at least closely enough that Rolf was able to see her face. Her blonde hair, her manor of appearance. It was unforgettable to him.

"Go-go Nazz girl?"

He suddenly jumped. "Wait, no, that should be Beldam. And yet... Rolf sees no relic around her neck..."

Rolf got up from his chair, cane in hand, as he walked towards the terminal, following Nazz. He watched as the three people walked towards the terminal. The two adults faced away, and began talking to the ticket and luggage officer. As they did, Nazz's eyes began to wander across the room. She looked right at the blue-haired fellow. She squinted at first, in an attempt to mentally confirm it was him. When it came time that she realized the truth, her eyes widened, silently mouthing his name. Rolf jumped, realizing he had been spotted. He tried to not to bring attention to himself.

Nazz looked backward at her parents, to make sure they were not watching her, then turned around and walked slowly towards Rolf. He noticed she appeared quite beaten and bruised, with a sling over her arm and a series of bandage wrappings all over her left leg. She appeared to be smiling though. Rolf braced himself, unsure of what to expect.

"Rolf? Rolf, it's you!" she said. "Dude, have you come all this way to find me?"

Rolf couldn't tell whether or not she was really Nazz or Beldam in disguise. Rolf only nodded at the response.

Nazz sensed his skepticism. She smiled a bit, her typical, signature smile.

"Rolf, it's me, Nazz. Nazz Van Bartonschmeer. I don't have the Medallion of Life anymore, someone else does." she said.

"Nazz?" Rolf asked, sensing a bit of her voice. "How can Rolf be so sure that she-who's-hair-is-blonde aren't hiding the medallion somewhere on yourself?"

"You're going to have to trust me on that one." Nazz replied, frown disappearing.

"But shouldn't Nazz-Girl show-"

"I said _trust_ me on it." She snapped back.

Her voice was loud enough to echo in the large room. A few passerby people turns their heads to look for a few seconds as she had shouted. Nazz quickly turned back and saw that the two adults she was with had not checked.

Rolf sighed. "Yes, Rolf sees it now. Welcome back Nazz-Girl! Now that you are free, surely she-who-has-been-purified-of-evil will come with Rolf!"

Nazz frowned and looked down. "No dude, I can't go with you."

Rolf frowned as well. "Why?"

"My parents found me. They're right here, with me." she motioned towards the two adults that had been with her. "I'm afraid they're making me go home."

"Home?" Rolf asked. "To the Cul-de-sac?"

She nodded. "Sorry, but my traveling ends today."

"Nazz-girl, can you not reconsider? Kevin-boy is coming here tonight, and he-who- obsesses-over-you has been searching for you for what seems like an eternity."

Nazz's eyes widened. "He's coming here? To find me?"

"And Rolf." Rolf added. "The three of us will once more be able to adventure, as allies!"

Nazz shook her head. "I can't come. I'm sorry... but."

She once more looked around to check to see if she was being watched by anyone. When the coast was clear, she looked back to Rolf, and talked in a faint whisper.

"I have something important to tell you."

"Hm?" Rolf said with a curious tone.

"I was aware of being possessed. And while Beldam had me captive for three crystal star hunts, I saw a few things. Rolf, the X-nauts are back. They teamed up with a villain named Dimentio. They also have a kraken monster. But most importantly, I saw who they were being lead by. It was an organization named UPCO, lead by three tall men, named King, Keaton, and Bremen."

"...King, Keaton, and Bremen?" asked Rolf. "...where has Rolf heard those names before?"

Nazz shrugged. "At any rate, the event with the Crystal Star here in London was finished. Double D and his group might still be here in London."

"HERE?" shouted Rolf. "They are here?!"

"If not here dude, then I know where they might be headed. I know that the next crystal star that UPCO will hunt is in Japan somewhere-"

"Nazz!" shouted a male voice. Nazz turned around and saw her Mom and Dad, both having finished the ticket purchasing and luggage situation.

Nazz turned briefly towards Rolf. "Rolf, tell Kevin and the others what I told you. Make sure you do that."

Rolf nodded silently. Nazz turned around and began to walk towards her parents.

"Wait, Nazz-girl." stated Rolf suddenly.

"Yeah?" she said, looking back.

Rolf extended his arm and gave her a quick hug. A hug that was rather strong by her standards.

"Welcome back, Nazz-girl. Have a safe trip home."

She was surprised, but she briefly hugged him back as well. "Good luck to you too, dude. Keep in touch."

Nazz and Rolf let go. She then turned back towards and ran to her parents. Rolf continued to watch until after a minute or so, she vanished into the crown of people traveling into the terminal.

* * *

As the sun was close to setting down over the horizon of the city limits, Double D stared out of his window. The sounds of the London were slowly dying down. He lay back down on his bed, looking upwards at the ceiling. A breeze from the window brushed into his hotel room, making the blinds shake and curtains wave.

And there he lay, in silence, wondering about whom he was going to assign for the teams. Three very important teams, and it would be best if he had organized them in the most efficient way.

_"Including myself, six of us are going to Japan. ...heh, I remember the day when Eddy wanted to send us there. I guess it's finally happening."_

He closed his eyes. _"Ed. Eddy. Vivian. Most of the people I hold dear seem to be all gone. Was this my fault, for finding TEC and opening the gate between our worlds?"_

There was a knock on his door. Double D sprang up into a sitting position. "Who's there."

"It's me!" came Eduardo Jr.'s voice.

Double D got up from his bed, then walked slowly to the door and opened up it. He found on the other end, somewhat shorter then him, a young Yoshi who would call sock-hat his dad.

"Hey, come in." Double D said, motioning for him to walk inside.

Double D shut the door behind him as he entered, Eduardo Jr. walking casually and sitting down in a chair, legs up on a table.

"Erk." Double D cringed.

Eduardo jr. needed a moment to register what Double D mean.

"Uh, sorry Dad, I remember you don't like that." he lowered his feet onto the ground again.

The sock-hat fellow walked back into the room and sat down on his bed.

"So, what brings you here, Jr?" asked Double D.

"Just wanted to say hello dude." he replied with a smile. Double D, unfortunately, did not respond to this. Eduardo Jr's smile slowly faded.

"Uh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to play a game or something?" asked Eduardo Jr. He jumped up from his chair. "Kart Racing, Tennis, Football..."

Double D tilted his head.

"Heh..." Eduardo Jr. laughed. "I know, how about combat practice? What do ya say? Oh, and just because you're my dad doesn't mean I will go easy! I didn't spend the last four years lounging around at the Glitz Pit for nothing you know!"

Double D nodded, and got up from his chair.

"...Dad... Eduardo- no, Double D. ...yeah, Double D..." Eduardo Jr. decided to refer to him by his informal nickname. "Double D, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" asked the sock-hatted fellow.

"You have been pretty quiet. Is it because of Eddy? Or Vivian..."

Double D looked down. "Sorry. I have just had a lot on my mind right now."

"Well, as you say, 'chin up'! C'mon, your the amazing Eduardo! You are an amazing fighter! There's nothing you can't do!"

Double D chuckled and bit and smiled. "You should have seen me before you hatched, I was a bit of a coward."

"See, I got ya to laugh!" Eduardo jr. said, jumping up and down excitedly where he stood. "And you, a coward? I don't see it!"

"Heh, well..." Double D replied bashfully. "...ok, Jr., let's go practice for a while!"

"That's the spirit!" the yoshi said with a nod, running to the door and opening it, rushing outside.

"W-wait, sheesh, I need to get my key and my shoes and-"

He had already gone, racing excitedly down the halls.

Double D laughed, then reached for his shoes. As he placed them on, a few more thoughts began to race through his mind.

_"Silly me, moping around. True a lot of things have happened, but it's nothing we haven't been able to solve before. We've been in worse, right? I should bestow more of my confidence in myself and my allies!"_

He placed on his shoes, tying them neatly as he usually would, then grabbed his keycard on a nearby desk, polishing it a bit before proceeding towards the door. Just as he had shut the door behind him however, he was greeted to a voice.

"Hey, just the guy I wanted to see!"

Double D turned around and saw Nami, holding a few sheets of paper.

"I was wondering, with the time left before you announce who goes on what team, if you could give me your analysis on..."

Her voice seemed to fade away as Double D peered over her shoulder, and saw Eduardo Jr. in the hallway, jogging in place, waiting for his "dad".

"Um, my apologies Nami, but can this wait a little while longer?"

She was surprised. "Oh, well sure, that's fine."

Double D nodded. "Thank you."

And with that, he raced down the hall, laughing, as he pursued Eduardo Jr down a corner and out of her view.

Nami sighed, and rubbed her head. "One minute he's moapy, the next he's serious, then he's playing with a dinosaur. What's with that guy?"

* * *

Night had fallen soon afterwards. Sitting in her room, alone, was Goombella, reading a book. Since the disappearance of Eddy, she had begun focusing much more on her studies. As she read from an old green journal, she made separate footnotes along the pages, writing diligently, a pencil in her mouth. The standard way for writing for all goombas of course. She stopped for a minute when she heard sounds of shouting. Placing her book on the table, she opened her room's window and looked down a couple floors below to look into the outer courtyard of the hotel.

She could see Double D and Eduardo jr sparring. Some of the other group members, now including Doopliss, Jimmy, and Sarah, crowded around to watch, shouting suggestions and tactics to the participants as though it were a sports game.

Goombella was brought back, briefly, to the days of old when she was on their original adventure with the same people. Goombella remember the scent of Rogueport, an old musty scent as it was, when she and the group would rest at Podley's Inn between star hunts.

_"Just like old times."_ she thought.

The door to her room suddenly burst open. Goombella turned around and to her surprise, saw Goombirro, Koops, and Koopie Koo. The intruding trio walked in unannounced, and had nearly gotten directly into her face.

"Ah, geez guys, what's going on?!" she shouted, surprised.

"Goombella! They're playing games downstairs!" shouted Koopie. "It ought to be fun, who don't we go check it out?"

"I don't know." Goombella stated, looked back at her book.

"Goombella, is everything ok?" Koops asked, tilting his head.

"Sure, it's fine." she replied, with a tone indicating she hadn't quite listened to him.

"Eh, let me take care of this." Goombirro replied. "I'll see you two down there in a minute."

Koops and Koopie Koo turned around and saw themselves out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Goombirro approached her slowly, and peered over to see the book.

"What's that you have there?" he asked.

"It's a travel log." she replied. "It was originally for a project for U-Goom, but I started writing tattles and keeping a log of the events that occurred in our trip, since the Thousand Year Door event.

Goombirro noticed that she had the book opened to the page where Eddy was discovered in Glitzville, and she had described him initially as a bizarre and greedy man.

"Oh, worried about everyone out there?" asked Goombirro.

"Well, yeah..." she said.

"You got to stop worrying as much you know." stated Goombirro. He shut the book, closing away Eddy's page, and pushed it away from her.

"You can't always dwell in past mistakes." he stated. "You got to move on. We'll be able to find him, and everyone else who's gone missing. I'll make sure of it, that every makes it out safe."

Goombella looked back at him and smiled. "Perhaps you're right." she said.

She got up from the desk and nuzzled her head against his. (This is the closest thing a Goomba can do to hug.)

"Ok, so ready to join in on the fun?" he asked.

"Y-yeah!" she said with a bashful smile.

"Ok, catch up to Koopie and Koops, I'll meet you outside after I get the room key."

She nodded and waddled off, with restored enthusiasm, closing the room's door behind her.

Goombirro waited a few seconds, then turned back towards the window, his own smile reduced to a neutral expression. He turned to look at the book she had lain out on the desk. He approached it, and opened it, conveniently to the page that described Eddy. He stared at it for a brief moment, noticing she had drawn a picture of him.

He gawked at the picture, the moonlight from outside casting darkened shadows on his face. Goomba-fangs halfway protruding from his mouth, and eyes narrowed, he closed the book abruptly, as though slamming it's pages over his face.

"It always seems that the roots of our problems all point to you, Eddy." he said seriously and quietly. "Why is that?"

* * *

It was past 9 PM when everyone had regathered inside of the cafeteria. It was late at night after all, meaning they were unlikely to have any other guests other then themselves. The group sat at tables, a bit worn out and tired from all of the games. It seemed almost implausible that this would end.

"I bet he'll pick me!" Bloo shouted.

"For the main team? Maybe, but I know he'll pick ME!" Luffy shouted.

"I hope he picks me..." Sarah said with a sigh.

"He'll definitely pick MEEEE!" shouted Eduardo Jr suddenly.

As they debated, a door opened. From the right side of the room, the group watched, and slowly went quiet as Double D returned to the podium he had just been at hours ago. He cleared his voice, and with a better tone then previously, began.

"Hello everyone!" he said.

Double D paused for a moment to clear his throat in his most polite way possible, before taking out a few sheets of paper and placing them on the podium.

"Well, as you all know, we do have a very important mission to get to. To find the Crystal Stars, we will need a team of 6. One member of that team being myself, I have chosen 5 others. Everyone else will divided into two teams, that will be dedicated towards finding the friends whom have been lost and scattered throughout our exploits, and the last one will be a rescue team for UPCO's hostages."

Double D once again looked towards the rather large audience, before getting back to his papers.

"I have the teams prepared and organized. They are as follows..."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now reached our cruising altitude. You may now turn on your electronic devices, but please refrain from using cell phones and wireless internet functions. Please enjoy your night ride aboard our flight."

Nazz sat in her chair, against the plane's right-side window, while her parents sat to her left towards the aisle. They were both asleep already. It had seemed as though the long travel was enough for them to be tried. She was thankful they had not been asking her too many questions, at least now while things were moving so quickly.

Nazz sighed, and peered out her window for a moment. She saw the reflection of the moonlight against the plane's shiny right wing, as the aircraft pierced humbly through the night sky, the occasional mass of cloud zooming past her vision of sight.

She then lay her head on the seat's headrest and closed her eyes. Nazz deeply objected to being there, in that seat, in the sky, going back to Peach Creek. Her parents, sleeping as they were, felt infinitely more dominant then her.

"Maybe it's for the best." she thought. "I feel behind on my homework while I was gone, and I'd be more of an anchor to the group in my current condition. Maybe I can visit them again after I finish healing."

Nazz looked out the window once more. She could feel the plane making a turn in the air: dipping towards the right so that her window faced the distant Atlantic Ocean.

As it did, and the plane looked down below, for the briefest of moments, she could have sworn she saw something large and black, with rather bizarre-looking wings, almost like a dragon's, passing by. She attempted to get a better look at it but her injured arm prevented her from leaning close to the window. Whatever it was, it has vanished as soon as it came.

_"Probably nothing."_ she thought.

* * *

"Watch it, you!" Kevin shouted at Terrance. Kevin pointed into the sky above them. "We almost got too close to that plane up there! What would have happened if someone saw us like this?"

"Don't know, don't care." Terrance retorted.

Kevin looked back up into the sky, looking back at the aircraft they just passed. He then faces ahead, looking at what appeared to be land in the distant dark horizon.

"Don't worry Nazz, I'm coming." he said softly.

* * *

Nazz closed her eyes again. She was willing to get some sleep after all of this had occurred. She lay back, thoughts of her friends in her mind. As she slowly began her decent into her slumber, she thought aloud, though in a whisper.

_"I'll miss you guys."_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **_Thanks for reading again!_

_Actually guys, I was wondering who you would like to see be a part of each team. Organizing the team of 6 going to Japan is the most important, and while I have some plans for it, I would like to hear your input._

_SO, if you want to do so in a message to me or in a review, vote for the characters you'd like to see my feature in that main team of 6. If any character appears on the list high enough, I'll use that character, or characters, on the team! (Any except for Vivian, she needs to sit this one out unfortunately.)_

_Thank you for reading and hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon!_


	42. Chapter 42: You stupid dog!

**Author's Notes: ** _It's a bit more introduction, but hopefully it will do a decent job at keeping the reader interested. The next chapter ought to delve into the Japan aspect of the plot._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 42: You stupid dog!

"Oooooh!"

An old, portly woman cooed, dressed in a yellow dress and black boots, and thick round glasses. She looked about the lively streets of Tokyo, surrounded by tall exotic buildings. Colorful lights gleamed around her, people walking nearby and about as often as they would in a city. Distant pop music could be heard from a store across the street, and the various chats spoken in a very different language rung out.

"Honestly woman, are ya going to do this every time we step outside?" growled her less then enthusiastic husband.

"Eustace, have no sense of inspiration?" his wife asked in somewhat of a scottish accent.

"Nope!" he replied flatly.

At their feet, tethered to the elderly couple, was an unusual sight. A dog, fuchsia in color, stood by their side. What was most usual about these particular dog however, was that it was standing on it's hind legs, with no trouble or discomfort. It also had a surprisingly expressive face: wide eyed and attentive. One could even say that this dog was smiling. This dog took a few steps and leaned against the old woman's side affectionately.

"See, Courage agrees with me!" the old woman said with a laugh. "Tokyo is a lovely city!"

"Eh, you're full of it Muriel." replied Eustace.

"But look Eustace!" replied Muriel, waving her arms into the air towards the skies. "Isn't it just magnificent? What a lively and festive street this is!"

"You've seen one street, you've seen them all!" proclaimed Eustace, throwing his own arms up into the air.

"Why can't you just enjoy life for once?"

"Because, Muriel, I'm HUNGRY."

Muriel gasped, then pouted. "W-what? That's all you can think about even on the other side of the globe?"

"H-U-N-G-R-Y!" Eustace repeated, like an impatient child.

"Then just buy yourself something to eat!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

Courage, their dog, looked on all the while, cowering a bit behind Muriel. This wasn't uncommon for this family however. Courage was named rather ironically: he is very often easily frightened. He slowly sat down behind Muriel as the argument continued.

"Look over there!" Muriel stated, pointing towards a small restaurant. "I bet you can find the food you want right over there!"

"Meh, I don't like Japanese food."

"What else did you expect to find here?" Muriel asked, somewhat bewildered.

"Alright, alright, geez!" surrendered Eustace. "Come on."

"Oh no, I don't need food, I am full from breakfast still." Muriel replied. "If you want company though, why not bring Courage?"

Eustace looked down and made a grumpy expression towards his dog, which replied with a sheepish, toothy grin and a wave of the hand.

The old man grumbled, then snatched the leash out of his wife's hand.

"Ok, stupid dog, want to go for a walk?" Eustace asked, getting close to the dog's face as if to taunt it.

Courage whined a little, eyes widened, and nodded his head furiously.

"Let's go then, stupid!"

Eustace began marching towards the small restaurant, dragging Courage behind him like a rag. Worriedly, the dog looked back towards Muriel, who merely smiled and waved.

"I'll be right here when you get back!" called the old woman.

The interior of the restaurant was relatively more quiet and reserved, people within keeping themselves reserved and peaceful, the smells of fresh food lingering subtly around-

"Barkeep, get me food, I'm hungry!" shouted Eustace, shattering the silence as he slammed his old fist onto the countertop.

The staff members looked amongst themselves at first, then back at the old man, perplexed. One of them, a lady walked up, and bowed towards him. Then, in her native Japanese speech, began to talk with Eustace.

"Yeah, great." replied the old man. "I'm hungry, make me food!"

The lady paused, bewildered, then took a breath.

"No espanol-"

"Not _ispanel_, HUNGRY!" shouted the old man, even angrier.

"NO ESPANOL!"

"H-U-N-G-R-Y!"

Courage moaned and performed a face-palm, sinking guiltily into a sitting position on the polished floor of the restaurant while his ignorant owner continued to make a scene. Other patrons had either turned away out of shame or started laughing quietly to themselves.

The lady behind the counter turned around, frustrated, and walked away.

"Does anyone here talk normal?" shouted Eustace in a rage.

"I believe _I _do a good job at it."

Eustace and Courage turned around and saw a jester-esque fellow standing directly behind them. The two exchanged brief glances of surprise before looking back at the jester.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Eustace.

"I'm Dimentio of course!" stated the jester, giving a theatrical bow. "I'm here about the job offer."

* * *

Double D stood, poised at the podium in the cafeteria of the hotel. With a group of 25 other members all watching him, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Regardless, moments later, Double D picks up his papers, and continued his announcement.

"Team Alpha will have 6 members. The first member is myself, as the leader. The second member for Team Alpha will be... Eduardo Jr!"

"YES!" Eduardo Jr. shouted, leaping of his chair and flutter kicking his way up to the front, where he performed a victory dance. Some members of the group laughed, others applauded, others looked away in minor disgust.

"Eduardo Jr. has spent over three years in the Glitz Pit." Double D stated. "Naturally he is very experienced with fighting, and as such he is very necessary. His strength and speed will prove useful."

"I won't let you down dad!" proclaimed Eduardo Jr.

Double D nodded, and gestured for the little yoshi to stand up next to him next to the podium.

"Team member number 3..." Double D continued. "Roronoa Zoro."

Everyone in the room turned to see the swordsman, lying down in his chair. He tilted his head up and smirked. "Me, eh?"

Zoro turned to Luffy. "Hey, is this alright with you?"

Luffy nodded. "No problem."

The green-haired swordsman got up from his chair, walked towards the front and stood next to Eduardo Jr, before facing the audience again.

"You've made the right choice." proclaimed Zoro confidently. Double D nodded and looked back to his paper.

"Yes, Zoro is a very accomplished swordsman and fighter. Having him would increase our offensive abilities." With that, he continued.

"Our fourth member shall be our other swordsman: Link."

Link got up from his chair slowly, a happy expression drawn on his face.

"Thank you." he said humbly. "I'll do my best to make amends for my doings while under the witch's control."

Link proceeded up towards the podium, and stood beside Zoro. The two swordsmen glanced at one another, for a brief moment challengingly, then looked back into the audience.

"Link has a large arsenal of weaponry and a unique ability that allows him extraordinary aptitude when it comes to simple or complex items."

Double D paused for a moment. He looked a little reluctant to continue.

"Our fifth member will be... Doopliss."

"_Me_?!" Doopliss asked.

"_**HIM**_?" shouted back the rest of the group.

"D... Does this mean... that you've forgiven me about that whole... identity theft thing back in Twilight Town, Slick?"

Double D paused. Then, looking down, and raising a hand, sighed. "I'll overlook it for the sake of the team. Your shape-shifting abilities makes you extremely formidable and capable."

Doopliss flew up from his chair, and shook Double D's hand profusely.

"Thanks, yeah thanks!"

"Ok, ok, you're welcome!" Double D shouted, somewhat uncomfortable.

Doopliss floated next to Link, where he, Zoro, and Eduardo Jr. all glanced back, somewhat uncomfortable themselves.

"And... finally, the last member of our team will be Koops."

Koops got up, surprised. "Um, me?"

Double D nodded. "Yeah, you're pretty good at general fighting and you have impressive defense abilities that could protect our group."

Koops sighed. "But... what about Koopie Koo? Does this mean we'll-"

"Actually, I don't mind." said Koopie. She got up as well and smiled, standing next to her boyfriend. "You got to do what you need to do. And they'll need you."

"Koopie... aw, Koopie, you really mean you'll be ok?"

Koopie responded with a long hug. He hugged back as the rest of the group looked on.

"Just do your best and return safely, ok?" Koopie asked.

Koops nodded, a confident expression on his face for once. With that, the koopa proceeds up towards the front with the rest of the team.

"Alright, that concludes Team Alpha-"

_**"HEY, wait a minute!"**_

Double D was very surprised to see Midna get up from her seat.

"Midna? What's wrong?" he asked.

_**"I'm going on your team as well!" **_she proclaimed.

"Midna, I-"

_**"Link needs me to do a lot of the things he is able to do, trust me." **_she said. Midna shifted into his shadow form and flew upwards, right beside Link. _**"Don't you Link?"**_

"Probably, Midna." he replied.

_**"Plus..." **_began Midna. _**"I take up no space, see?" **_Midna turned herself back into a complete shadow and merged herself with Link's shadow, vanished as a result.

_**"I'm not coming out of here." **_Midna's voice echoed. _**"I'm going whether you like it or not."**_

Double D sighed, then looked back at his papers. "Fine."

He faced his team members, then held out a hand towards them.

"This, everyone, is Team Alpha! Eduardo Jr, Zoro, Link, Doopliss, Koops, and myself... and Midna. We'll be the ones to get the Crystal Star back!"

* * *

"So, this King guy..." Eustace began. "He's rich, right?"

"Oh, abundantly!" proclaimed Dimentio proudly.

The two stood within the restaurant whilst Courage looked out of the window, across the street where Muriel was. He didn't want to be here with this frightening fellow.

"Great!" Eustace shouted. "When can I start?"

Dimentio laughed. "Well, I am quite glad indeed that you feel so motivated! Welcome to UPCO, my friend."

Eustace laughed and leaped for joy. "Whoopie!"

"Awwooo!" Courage protested, tugging at his leash for the possibility of freedom.

Dimentio looked down towards the pooch, leaning his face right into the dog's.

"Oh indeed, what a charming little mutt!"

"Eh, he ain't so charmin'." Eustace muttered.

"Oh, don't be modest now." replied Dimentio. "Why, I think this little one would be perfect for UPCO as well!"

"Awwwwwoo!" cried the dog, still trying to free himself from the leash.

"Oh, hush now, I wouldn't dare to anything to you. But, gentlemen, time's marching forth. And thus as it is, so shall we. My boss will be quite impatient if we make him wait."

"Sounds like my kind of guy! Let's go!" Eustace shouted, blinded by the prospect of making a fortune.

"Oh no." Courage muttered in a strangely realistic voice.

"Pardon me, did that do just say something?" asked Dimentio.

"I don't know." Eustace said. "I never pay attention to nothin' that mutt does."

Courage covered his mouth, still wide-eyed, ears shivering in fear. What about Muriel? Were they about to leave her behind?

Before he could ponder about it anymore, Dimentio rose one hand upwards. To everyone's surprise, a loud ring could be heard throughout the restaurant. A large, flat silver square materialized in front of the group. Onlookers beheld and gasped at the spectacle, some ducking away from it as it grew.

Dimentio glances at the square, then motioned towards Eustace and Courage, giving them a nod. He then leaped up and hovered in the air, before drifting into the square and vanishing into it.

Eustace stared, bewildered, then laughed and turned to his dog.

"Great special effects, eh mutt?" asked the old man.

Courage shook his head, equally mystified.

Well, enough of this then! C'mon, I'm gonna make me a million bucks!"

The old man skipped forward, throwing himself into the floating square, with the leash in hand, he dragged his dog along with him, Courage fell to the ground, scratching at the textureless tiles of the restaurant in a feeble attempt to keep himself from going. Another moment later, Courage lifted of the ground and flew backwards into the square. A moment later it closed behind them, and all went silent again.

* * *

Double D flipped to a new sheet of paper on the podium. He looked back into the audience, and resumed.

"Ok, I will now call off Team Beta. If I call your name, move towards the right section of the room. Your right, that is. Heh, let's see now..."

He paused for a moment, then resumed.

"Goombella."

Goombella got up from her seat, a serious expression on her face, and proceeded towards the right side of the room.

"Goombirro."

The other goomba excitedly got up from his chair, elated that he would be on the same team as his girlfriend. He waddles up next to her and leaned his head against his. She smiled awkwardly, a small grin on her face.

"Sarah. Jimmy."

The two got up together, and exchanged a brief hug before skipping up alongside the goombas.

"Usopp."

The marksman got up, one foot posed gallantly on a chair in a pose. "Don't you mean captain Usopp?"

Double D shrugged passively. "Ok, _captain_."

Usopp proudly marched upwards and towards the other five, without realizing he had stepped between Jimmy and Sarah, the two seething at him silently.

"Ahem..." Double D continued, amused. "Ms. Mowz."

The mouse launched from her chair, upwards towards a pipe hanging on the ceiling, and acrobatically jumped towards the right of the room. She landed atop Usopp's head, raising her hands upwards in a finishing pose, while the sniper looked up at her, wide-eyed, somewhat surprised. Applause rang out from the members of the room.

"Look at that Usopp, you have a mouse on your head!" Luffy chortled.

"Looks like she one-upped your dramatic entrance." Sanji joined in.

"I... could have done that too!" Usopp protested, sweating a bit. "Yeah, yeah!"

Double D, laughing as well, gathered his composure and faced the audience again.

"Sanji."

The cook got back up, proceeded next to Usopp. He gestures his hand toward her.

"Allow me, miss." he said, motioning towards Ms. Mowz, who was still atop his head, holding out his hands to catch her in.

"Oh, such a gentleman. Don't mind if I do." she replied.

Ms. Mowz lept forth. Instead of landing in the cook's hands, the mouse bounced off his head before twirling in the air and landing back on the ground.

"Ow!" Sanji exclaimed, grabbing his head, her heels having hit his head directly as opposed to Usopp who had been wearing a helmet.

"Hah!" Usopp replied, pointing.

The group let out another laugh.

"Yes, yes..." Double D sighed. "Last but not least for Team Beta, we will have Petuni."

The little Puni leapt from her comparatively giant seat. "M-me?" she asked.

Double D nodded. "Yes. You're small, nimble, and fast. I think you would be a good, resourceful member of the team."

Petuni gasped. "Erm, well I'm thankful, but..."

She looked over to her brother Punio, with whom she was sharing the seat.

"Punio. It looks like we're going to be separated..." she began.

"Looks like it sis..."

The two looked at one another, then got close to one another and rubbed their heads together, a puni's way of hugging.

"I'm gonna miss you sis!"

"Me too, bro!"

Double D frowned at first. _"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to decide her."_

Petuni however, confident in herself, proceeded towards the right of the room. And there she stood, completing Team Beta.

"There is Team Beta." Double D stated. "Goombella will be the team leader. Goombirro, Sarah, Jimmy, Usopp, Ms. Mowz, Sanji, Petuni, remember to listen to her."

The group collectively nodded.

"Team Beta, you have a very important job. You are going to locate UPCO's headquarters, and rescue Eddy, Eddy's Brother, and Robin."

Sanji roared, holding a fist in the air. "I'll definitely save you, ROBIIIIIN!!"

"...and the other captives too." Usopp chimed in.

* * *

Eustace and Courage tumbled out of another square-shaped portal, landing on their faces as they hit the marble floor.

"Ouch!" Eustace shouted, stars twirling around his head. The old man shook his noggin for a moment, before looking around. He was within the interior of the temple of time, the grand foyer room which stood multiple stories high. By now many of the original goddess of time statues we gone, either replaced with statues of King or tarps of King's flag, a picture of a white clock reading midnight, with a solid red backdrop and a large silver X behind the clock to symbolize his allegiance with the X-naut army.

"You two aren't very coordinated, are you?" asked Dimentio, who was hovering in front of the two.

Eustace got back up, grumbling to himself. "Yeah yeah. Say, nice homestead you have here!"

Dimentio chuckled. "Why thanks, but I'm not the one who owns it."

"Then who does?"

_"That would be me."_ proclaimed a booming voice.

Eustace and Courage turned around. Atop a balcony above the meeting table stood King, poses with his hand over his mask. To either side of himself was Bremen and Keaton, two having recovered from their previous battle.

"Uh, hey there!" Eustace shouted. "Who the heck are you?"

King frowned under his mask. "Don't address me like that again."

All paused for a moment. King rose his hand upwards, towards a set of doors at the far end of the room.

"Welcome, Eustace Bagg. I am King. This is my time-traveling stronghold, the temple of time."

"...wah?" asked Eustace, continuously confused.

"I am the head of UPCO, and the new leader of the secret society of X-nauts." King committed.

"...huh?" asked Eustace again, scratching the top of his head.

"Look, you want to make money, right?" King asked.

"Yes yes yes!!" the old man chanted, flailing his arms while grasping the leash still, unintentionally flailing Courage along with him.

King snapped his fingers. At that moment, the door at the far end of the room opened up. From it, a marching legion of 50 X-Nauts marched in, in 5 rows of ten each. They proceeded down the center of the room, before dividing themselves into two halves, splitting across either side of the room, making two lines of 25 soldiers, looking into the center of the chamber.

Eustace and Courage watched as three new figures proceeded down the hallway towards them. To the left was the Fisherman, dressed in a new X-Naut uniform. To the right was Lord Crump, proceeding in a march. In the center was Beldam, causally striding towards the center.

The 50 X-Nauts bowed in their presence. The three approached the front of the room.

"Heh, that's Eustace Bagg?" asked the fisherman. "You're much older and balder then we though you were going to be."

Eustace blushed in anger and clutched his fists. "Why YOU-"

"Buh, huh huh huh huh huh huh!" chortled Lord Crump. "Wow, he IS bald!"

"You should talk, you X man, or whatever you are!"

"Now now, no need to argue." Beldam stated, in Robin's voice, trying to simulate a kind nature. "Welcome to UPCO."

Eustace nodded. "Yes yes, I heard. Now when do I get paid?!"

Beldam laughed. "Right, well Dimentio will help you get started."

The dark jester approached Eustace, and bowed.

"Follow me, if you will."

Eustace smirked and took a step forward.

"Oh, wait sir." Beldam said. "I'm sorry, but no dogs are allowed where you are going."

Eustace shrugged. "Oh, I'm still carrying that thing?"

Courage whined, sitting on the floor with a concerned expression.

"He's all yours, lady." Eustace said, tossing the leash. Beldam reached over and caught it in her cold palm.

"Thank you for your compliance." she replied, smiling.

With that, Dimentio proceeded towards the doors. Eustace followed, rubbing his hands together. "Rich Rich Rich..." he chanted as he was lead out of the chamber. Courage watched, shivering, as the two proceeded into the dark room beyond the doors, which shut automatically behind them.

"Now then..." Beldam said with a smile. "It seems your owner has abandoned you."

Courage whined, and tried following Eustace, only to be held back by the confines of his leash.

Beldam frowned an innocent frown. "Oh, poor dog. Don't worry about Eustace. He will be ok. But you..."

Courage turned around slowly and saw Beldam looming over him. The dog let out a terrible yipe, and attempted to run. The woman began to reach down, an icy hand moving towards him.

The next thing Courage knew, the hand reached his head. However, Beldam, instead of hurting Courage, gave him a pet instead. Courage was surprised, and stopping running for a moment. Then, he looked back up at her.

He found Beldam smiling politely, laughing in Robin's sweet voice.

"You look like you could use some company." She said. "Care to be my pet?"

* * *

Double D looked at his papers one final time, before looking up into the room. Next to him on the podium stood Team Alpha, his team. To the far right of the room stood Team Beta.

"Those of you remaining in your seats are Team Gamma." Double D stated. "Princess Peach."

The princess looked up while calmly drinking her cup of tea. "Yes?"

"I would like you to be Team Gamma's leader. If this ok for me to ask of you, your highness."

The princess smiled. "Of course. And please just call me Peach. All of you."

Double D smiled back and nodded. "Ok." He looked back down to his papers again. "The other members of Team Gamma should be Mac, Bloo, Luffy, Nami, Marie, Koopie Koo, TEC, Chopper, and... Vivian."

The others looked around themselves. While Chopper and Vivian were currently not there, it was well known by now that this would be the case.

"Does anyone have any objections?" asked Double D.

No responses from the audience provided the answers.

Double D smiled. "Then this meeting of our party is hereby adjourned! Everyone prepare yourselves and get a good night's sleep. At first light tomorrow we'll depart and travel our separate ways!"

With that, everyone in the room turned away and began chatting to one another. Double D got back off the podium and started walking away. He proceeded out of the room to the left, and back into the hallway. It was quiet and empty at first, save for the echos from the cafeteria from the members of his group, sounding like a recently dismissed classroom. He adjusted his sock hat and proceeded down the hallway. Double D managed to make it to the end of the corridor, and took a left. After a few more steps, he made to a silent hall, broken only by chirping of crickets and the sounds of London's traffic in the distance.

He knocked on a nearby door three times.

"Who is it?" called out Chopper's voice.

"It's me, Chopper."

The door opened a second later, and Chopper, in his small form, was on the other side. "Come in."

The two proceeded inside and sat beside the medical bed. Vivian still lay there, her hat resting on a night table next to her. She was breathing slowly, though otherwise her injures seemed to slowly be fading.

"She looks better." Double D noted with a small smile.

"Certainly, she does." Chopper said. "But..."

Double D looked over to him. "But?"

Chopper groaned and grabbed the edges of his own pink hat. "Er, this is harder then I thought it would be."

"How so?" asked the sock-hat.

"Vivian's species are very unique. With my medical science and experience alone I am having a hard time understanding how to treat her. Her body is uniquely built. In fact I'm not exactly sure about many of her attributes. And there is nobody else of her species that I can compare her to. She's remarkably built and dangerously alone."

Double D paused for a moment, looking at the doctor calmly before returning to look at her again.

"I trust you, Chopper. I know you can do it." Double D stated, encouraging him.

Chopper looked up, surprised for a moment.

"Hey! I don't need you or your pitiable encouraging, idiot!" he said with a bashful expression, twirling a bit where he sat.

Double D laughed. "Ok, ok, never-mind then!"

The two continued laughing for a moment, until they both finished and fell back into a silence. By now new sounds could be heard in the corridors, the sounds of his comrades leaving the cafeteria and returning to their own rooms.

"Vivian..." Double D began. "I'll be leaving tomorrow, first thing in the morning. We'll be going our own separate ways."

Chopper looked on as Double D leaned towards her and touched her hand.

"You'll be alright. Chopper and Team Gamma will treat you nicely until you wake up again."

Double D looked down. He felt sad, and yet no tears formed in his face. Instead, he was smiling gently at her.

"I'll stay strong and continue fighting. Promise me that you'll also continue to be strong as well."

He leaned in further and gave her a hug. A gentle hug, so as not to upset her condition any more. Chopper rose his hand up in minor protest at first, but then paused himself. Double D arose a few moments later, then faced the other way and adjusted his hat. Without saying another word, he walked towards the door, opened it up, and shut it behind himself.

* * *

Beldam proceeded down the corridors of the Temple of Time, Courage in tow. They proceeded past giant arched windows with ornate designs, casting beautiful patterns of light into the corridor. They passed a few X-nauts who were busy erecting monuments towards King, placing down red carpets with UPCO's insignia.

The two passed into another, large chamber. It was a giant one, much like the foyer, with a second floor where a set of stairs led towards. In the far end of the room appeared to be a golden scale, however it was broken to pieces. Furthermore, a considerable amount of rubble and broken stone was left all around the room. Courage eyed it with curiosity, somewhat nervous about what he was witnessing.

"It's nothing." Beldam stated. "There was an accident in here, but our men will have it repaired soon enough."

Courage was led out of the room and up the stairs, towards some of the higher chambers. A long hallway, brightly lit by the bizarre light from outside, illuminated the while area, revealing the true ancient wonder of the temple. It was about halfway down the corridor that Beldam stopped, reaching a wooden door. It looked unlike the other doors in the temple which were we made of stone.

"My newly renovated room." Beldam stated. She withdrew a key from her pocket and opened up the room, walking inside. Courage followed as well.

It was a magnificent bedroom. It was very unusual for the temple, due to the fact that it appeared more modern, like a hotel room one would find. A queen-sized bed rested at the left side of the room, a dresser on the right, and mirror nearby. The walls were made of wood and plaster and painted with unusual star patterns, not unlike the wall decorations found inside of the Palace of Shadow. At the far end of the room was a small arched window, currently open to the white, featureless light that seemed to come from all over the time warp that the temple seemed to be in.

"Well Courage, you and I will be staying in here for now." Beldam said with a smile. How does that sound?

Courage walked in slowly, examining the interior. He approached the bed, then took a leap on top of it. He bounced as he landed on top of it, a fact that amused Beldam quite a bit. The dog then got on his fours, walking in a couple of circles on top of it before lying down.

"Good, good, you'll get used to it in no time." Beldam state. "Oh, and you won't need this anymore."

She reached down, and took off his collar and leash. He watched as she held them both in her hands.

**"Solidify."**

On her command, the two items she held were magically incased in ice, becoming totally solid. Then, with one strong grip, she clutched the leash very tightly, it's brittle cold structure shattering to little pieces in her grasp.

"Oooooooh!!" Courage yipped in fear, shivering where he lay.

Beldam frowned, and walked over to Courage. Softly she placed her hand on Courage's head to pet him. She hadn't realized it, though her hand was still cold, leaving the poor dog feeling terribly uncomfortable.

"Oh Courage..." she began. "You needn't worry. Your owner will be fine and achieve great things. And so will you, while you are here."

Courage lifted his head up.

"Oh yes, great things. You are a dog of many talents, so I have heard. What better way to use those talents then to put them to good use towards helping the world?"

Courage sat up at the sound of this, somewhat perplexed.

"Heh, well maybe I'm rushing into things too fast. For now, you should just relax. Just pretend you are right at home. Pretty soon we will be family. And then..."

She paused, her smile disappearing. "And then..."

She paused entirely. Her eyes slowly widened, as if surprised by something.

Courage, now alerted, got up and onto his hind legs again. Something felt amiss. Beldam started shivering.

"C-c-..... Courage..." Beldam choked out, shivering harder.

It was at that point, to Courage's terror, that an arm had sprouted from Beldam's back! It was the same skin color as Beldam's, and same shape. It had managed to grab on the back of Beldam's collar. It was slowly chocking her!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!" Courage shouted, in perhaps the most implausibly loud, big-mouth scream muttered by a dog.

"C-c-c-courage!!!" she choked again. "H-h-h-h-help me!!"

The dog gasped, and ran towards the arched window. There, he picked up a flower pot, and carried it wards Beldam. Then, with a strong thrust, Courage hurled it at the arm. It shattered on the limb, the arm instantly releasing Beldam's collar. It writhed in pain for a second, only to explode into a a mass of pink flower pedals which vanished.

Beldam, now free, fell forward, using her own hands to break the fall when he fell face first into her bed. She was panting heavily now, sweating a bit from the experience. She turned to her left to see Courage, shocked by the whole event, shivering at the far end of the room.

"Thank you... Courage." She said between pants. "Thank you... very... much..."

Courage let out a howl at her, still terrified, sitting and shivering.

"...Courage..." she sighed, slowly returning to normal. "I need to tell you something about myself."

She sat down on her bed. Poised for a moment, she sighed, and then lay back, her black hair catching her head as she lay down.

"I... suffer from a curse." Beldam sighed. "A terrible, horrible curse."

Courage, getting a hold of himself, slowly approached the bed, and peeked his head over the top with curiosity.

"Yes, a curse." Beldam said in a whisper. "The curse of Nico Robin."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_That should handle the introduction towards the current situation. Next up, the trip to Japan! Please review should you feel motivated to! And of course, Courage the Cowardly Dog is owned by Cartoon Network, those characters are not mine. You know the shpeil.  
_


	43. Chapter 43: Dark Skies Over a City

**Author's Notes: **_The second part of a two-chapter update. The characters arrive and make it into Japan. I admit, there wasn't too much that I could think of for the opening, for perhaps this will keep you interests for now. I hope you enjoy!_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 43: Dark Skies Over a City of Lights

Zoro let out a long, dramatic yawn. "Eh... it's really early in the morning you know. Can't we wait a little while longer?"

"I'm afraid not." Double D noted. "We've spent too much time resting already."

Everyone was standing just outside of the hotel in London. The sun was only halfway up over the horizon by this point. Traffic in the city was only barely awakening. A cooling breeze swept across the area.

Team Alpha was standing next to the Edmobile, prepared by Double D and TEC an hour earlier, ready for departure. Double D opened it's side passenger door.

"It's time."

Koops approached Koopie Koo slowly, the two staring at one another for a moment. They then reached forward, and embraced one another. Koopie reached forward and gave Koops a gentle kiss.

"For good luck." she said with a blush.

Koops gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "And to you."

With that, the two released one another. The male koopa reached behind himself, grabbed the edge of his blue collar, places his hood up, then walked into the back the Edmobile.

Doopliss glanced at everyone present.

"Well guys, this is it! See ya suckers, goodbye, farewell, sayonara, adios, live long and prospe-"

Koops reached out of the van, grabbed Doopliss, and tugged him into the car personally.

"OW, watch the HAT!"

Zoro glanced over towards Luffy and the present Straw Hat crew.

"Goodbye." he said flatly.

"What, that's it?!" asked Usopp.

"Yup." stated Zoro, before turning around and proceeding into the Edmobile.

"That idiot." Nami groaned.

"Sheesh, trying to make himself look cool and calm, who does he think he is?!" shouted Sanji.

Link nodded towards the group, then looked at the van. "Looks like this is it."

Midna emerged from his shadow, staring at the van as well. _**"Well, it's not exactly a chariot of fire, but it will have to do."**_

She retreated back into the safety of Link's shadow once again, vanishing from view. Link then reached towards the door, and climbed in, close the back door behind himself.

Eduardo Jr. hopped up and down in excitement. "Looks like I get the front seat then!" He leapt upwards, grabbing the handle of the door, and throwing himself into the front of the car.

"Hey!" Doopliss cried from inside the car. "I wanted the front, slick!"

"Well too bad, sucker!"

Double D looked towards the rest of the people there. He glanced a brief smile at them. "Good luck everyone."

"See ya Double D!"

"Farewell Double D!"

"Have a safe trip!"

He proceeded towards the other side of the Edmobile, and opened up the front door. He then stepped inside of his vehicle, and closed the door.

"Gee Double D, this is a really complicated set up." Eduardo Jr. said.

The front mechanism had changed. He and TEC had modified the machine to the point where it more closely resembled the interior of a plane's as opposed to the front of a car.

The sock-hat reached forth, grabbing the key and turning it. The van sprang to life instantly. He reached for a special green lever located next to the ignition with the symbol of the Emerald Crystal Star on it's handle. He pulled it down, all the way, rising the machine's intake power of the crystal star to full.

All at once the whole Edmobile began to glow green. It powered up faster, getting louder and stronger, until with a quick and abrupt BLAST, it shot forth, speeding so fast that vanished.

The others who had remained there stared in awe, somewhat shocked by the sight of it.

"...to think such things can happen." noted Punio.

"Alright everyone, time to get to the Going Merry." said Nami.

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Koops shouted as the van sped to ridiculous speeds.

"Ooouuugh!!" Zoro shouted, gritting his teeth and holding onto the edge of his seat.

"Wheeeeeeeeee!!" proclaimed Doopliss.

Eduardo Jr. looked over to Double D. "How are you driving this thing so fast?!"

Double D looked at him. "I pre-programmed the course of the Edmobile! It's designed to take us out into the atlantic, then turn and propel us across the sea and east underneath Asia until we arrive in Japan!"

Zoro leaned towards the front. "How is that possible?!

"It's a risk actually, this machine's never had to travel so far before!" Double D admitted. "The power of the Crystal Star actually fades whenever I use it up quite like this, so we can only do things like these once every four days or so!

"That would explain why we haven't been using the power of the star since we obtained it." Noted Eduardo Jr.

_**"Still, this seems a bit extreme!" **_Midna commented from Link's shadow.

* * *

_"Nico... Robin?" _thought Courage.

Beldam lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Once day, I met a very evil sorceress." she began. "She was named Nico Robin. She was a bitter old hag who was wanted by the entire world government. I fought her hard one day, and I won. But as she perished, Robin placed a terrible curse on me. And now her hand of death will occasionally try to do me in. But, thankfully, I won't let good triumph over evil."

Courage stared, still perplexed.

Beldam sat back up in her bed. "Oh, but never-mind about all of that. I'm sure that soon enough, the curse will fade away."

She got up from the bed and walked towards the door, but not before turning back to face Courage again.

"Courage, get some rest. In a few of hours we are going to go for a walk, back in Japan."

A big grin appeared over Courage's face at the prospect to making it back to Muriel. Surely after all of this time she would have begun to get worried about them.

Beldam smiled. "That's the spirit! Have a good rest." With that, she walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

Courage, feeling a little better, jumped up on top of Beldam's bed and lay down on it, giving out a loud yawn before drifting peacefully into his rest.

Beldam continued to watch Courage through a small crack in the door.

"Mwe he he he..." she laughed quietly.

"Yes yes, very amusing." stated Dimentio.

Beldam frowned. "That stupid Robin. I can't believe it."

Dimentio tilted his head. "Believe what?"

"Just now, Robin managed to use her power on me, even while under full possession."

Dimentio laughed. "A naughty girl I am sure."

"She's got an incredibly strong will." Beldam stated, looking at her hands. "Out of all of my victims throughout history, she is certainly the most strong-willed I have encountered."

"What do you intend to do about her?" Dimentio asked.

"I'll be strong too. For every arm she throws at me, I'll freeze it back. Eventually that wench will grow tired and her soul will give up."

Dimentio chucked a nasty laugh. "Quite a sadist you are."

Beldam laughed. "It's all a part of survival. If I didn't have her body, I would certainly be dead. I'll just... need to hope Robin doesn't get too resourceful before her soul calms down."

"Oh, by the way, I thought I would tell you the news."

"What's the news?"

"The fisherman and Lord Crump have already been dispatched to Japan. Lord Crump even managed to find Dr. Zalost. I'm not sure how that turned out, but it looks promising."

Beldam smiled. "What about our prisoner?"

"That tall, creepy guy?"

"No, his short little brother, Eddy."

Dimentio laughed. "I was just kidding! Hah, Eddy is making quite a fuss in the basement. He keeps shouting at the prisoner guards and demanding to know where his brother is."

"I see." Beldam said. "And what about Eustace?"

"He's getting aquatinted with the foot soldiers of the X-nauts. Pretty soon he'll be one of our ranks. But... why him? He seems un-extraordinary. Why did King bother with that moron?"

Beldam laughed. "That worthless old man? He has nothing to do with anything! Our real target is Courage."

"The _dog_?"

"Yeah. I'll use him to find the next Crystal Star in Japan. For now, you stay with Eustace and keep making him feel important. Give it a short while and he'll merge with the other soldiers and vanish from our focus."

Dimentio nodded. "Got it."

* * *

**SEVEN HOURS LATER**

"Double D...." Moaned Eduardo Jr. "I'm hungryyyy."

"Me too!" shouted Doopliss from the back.

"Then turn yourself into a sandwich." Zoro retorted, half asleep.

The sock-hat looked back. "Relax guys, we're almost there."

"Really?" Koops asked. "How close are we-"

The Edmobile suddenly screeched to a halt. Everyone fell forward, crashing into one another from the very sudden and drastic stop. Slowly, the lights in the van flickered off and the machinery powered down. They were briefly shrouded in darkness and silence.

"...oh, my aching shell." Koops moaned.

Double D got back up slowly, somewhat bruised by the crash-landing arrival. He glanced down to the dashboard, noticing a dial labeled by a crystal star was pointed far to the "E" end.

"We exhausted the power of the star." he said, gasping. "It's a miracle we made it."

"Looks like we made it too." stated Eduardo Jr.

Double D looked up through the windshield. In full view was Tokyo's skyline. It was in the middle of night, so not much could be seen other then the distant lights and the sounds of the waves lapping against the shore they just managed to pass before stopping.

"Welcome to Tokyo everyone." Double D said, still half-dazed. "I suppose we can either walk into the city from here, or I can drive us-"

Every door other then his own opened up. The 6 other passengers eager to escape the confines of the van.

"Gah! Must-escape-confinement!" Doopliss shouted.

_**"You overdramatic marshmallow." **_Midna taunted him from Link's shadow.

"My name is Doopliss!" he shouted, flailing his sheet-covered arms.

"That's enough Midna." Link said, trying to calm her down.

Double D emerged from the van as well, shutting it, locking the doors, and turning on it's alarm.

"Alright then, let's get moving."

* * *

Team Alpha collectively gasped. They stood in the center of the street. The lights were ablaze in the night and distant music could be heard. Different kinds of cars were on the streets and on the highways, the motors running and lights aglow. Billboards all over and around displayed foreign advertisements and anime-esque characters promoting various things in indecipherable languages. They were indeed in a different and unique culture, and yet...

There wasn't a soul to be found. For such a public location it was truly bizarre that there was not a single person in visible sight. Nobody could be seen or heard or sensed in any possible manner.

"Uh... Double D?" Eduardo Jr. began. "Where is everyone?"

Double D, somewhat surprised, shook his head. "I'm not sure..."

"Something's wrong." Koops noted, removing his hood.

"Hello?" called out Link. "Anyone there?"

"_Konichiwa_?" Doopliss tried.

_**"Konichiwa doesn't work at night." **_Midna commented.

Double D looked back at his group for a moment.

"For now, let's keep our focus on the Crystal Star." Double D noted. He reached under his hat and pulled out a wristband item with a glass sphere over it.

"What's that?" asked Koops.

"It's Nami's Log Pose." Double D stated. "We discovered that in this world, it tracks crystal stars." He placed it firmly on his right arm. "Fortunately for us, it means we can use this to track the one here in Japan."

Zoro tilted his head. "...oh yeah, I thought that thing looked familiar."

Double D held his arm forwards and read the pose. The needle was pointing due west, towards the inner city.

"Found it!" Double D said. "Alright everyone, let's press onward. If we find the crystal star, we might be able to find out where everyone went."

The group began to proceed down the street, following the pose. Deeper and deer into the city they continued, soon the scent of ocean water had gone away and now they found themselves deep into the heart of the city. Lights from nearby stores were up warm and blazing still with energy, music still playing from various buildings in an almost chilling contrast, cars still running in the streets as though they were in mid-drive. And still, no one.

"Nobody's around here at all. It's like the whole population simply vanished." Double D sighed.

He looked back towards his group. Koops and Eduardo Jr. appeared a little nervous. Link was walking semi-casually, eyes darting around in examination. Zoro appeared more cautious, one hand on his three Katana which hung at his side. Doopliss didn't seem to be the least bit phased. After all, he was quite experience with the unusual.

One of the street lights around them quickly shut off. Double D turned in surprise. Already, very quickly, the other lights slowly seemed to be following, either flickering off or slowly fading off individually. The music which had been playing all over town was also beginning to go silent or quiet down, these voices of the city slowly diminishing.

"Ah, now what's happening?" Koops asked.

"If everyone in the city is gone, then nobody's left to operate the power plants." Double D gulped. "The entire grid will close down shortly unless someone does something about this."

As more and more lights around them started cutting out, Double D held out his arm.

**"Fire-Torch."**

From his hand came forth a small, but brilliant flame. Though not very hot, it was bright, and lit a good few feet around them, everything now illuminated a red tint.

"Good thinking slick!" called out Doopliss.

_Ch-ch-ch..._

Everyone halted all at once.

"Ah, what was that!?" Koops asked, looking around in all conceivable directions.

Link and Zoro instinctively withdrew their swords simultaneously. Midna, also curious to see what had been going on, emerged from Link's shadow, and surveyed the area around themselves.

_Ch-ch-ch..._

A shadow passed behind the group. Everyone present turned around to see, though by the time they had, it had already passed.

_Clunk clunk clunk clunk!!"_

From out of the darkened alleyways, a troop of 20 X-nauts, wearing all black garb, rushed in, poised for an attack.

"Look out!" called Double D.

The sock-hat ducked down to avoid the initial attack. Koops was no so luck though, as a kick to the face sent him flying backwards, causing him to fall to the ground on his back, trapped.

"Koops!!" shouted Eduardo Jr, proceeding to move towards the front. He leapt forwards, unleashing his tongue at one of the X-nauts. It circled around the trooper like a rope, catching the man.

"Mommy!" he proclaimed, before being drawn into Eduardo Jr's mouth. The yoshi stood still for a moment, before turning towards another soldier and firing his captive at him. The two crashed into one another, then flew backwards and struck a wall, instantly knocking them out.

Double D rushed frantically over towards Koops. Using his non-torch hand, he grabbed Koop's arm and pulls him back up on his feet.

"Thanks Double D-LOOK OUT!"

Another soldier approached the two from above in a body slam attack. Koops, quickly grabbed the sock-hat and thrust him aside, Koops turning his back against the X-naut. The attack was successfully blocked as Koop's shell deflected the attack. The koopa took this moment to perform a counter move, throwing his legs backwards and performing a breakdancing attack, his leg smashing into the face of the trooper, causing him to collapse.

It was Double D's turn now. He got back up and ran forth. He wove both hands about, extinguishing the torch. A second of darkness later, he pointed his fingers towards the soldiers and thrust his arms forth.

**"Pathi-Flare!"**

Two of the soldiers who had been caught in the attack were stuck with a burst of thermal energy. They were thrust backwards and up, past the remaining soldiers and into the wall behind them, knocking them out as they fell back to the earth.

"Five down, Fifteen left!" cheers Doopliss.

"You won't get away with that quite so easily!" one of the X-nauts shouted.

All remaining 15 members rushed forth and collectively swarmed Team Alpha all at once, charging ahead at due speed.

Zoro quickly placed all three of his sorts into place and spun in a circle. "Everyone, duck down!" he urged his team, who collectively threw themselves to the ground.

**"Oni... GIRI!"**

The swordsman shot toward and unleashed the attack of his swords. In a large, effective slice, the attack slashed away at the troops, sending those who weren't cut into submission flying backwards.

Eduardo Jr was the first to get back up after dodging the attack. "Whoa buddy, nice shot!"

"A little brutal..." Koopa noted in surprise, rubbing his head, before returning to his feet.

One of the X-nauts slowly got back up and withdrew a gun. He pointed it at Double D and fired it at the boy, unleashing an explosive blast.

Double D lept up to avoid the attack, it just barely managed to to nick the soles of his shoes, sending him careening further in a spiral. He shouted as he began to fall backwards.

Doopliss focused himself as he ran underneath where Double D was meant to fall. He then concentrated his power and help his arms up.

A moment later, Doopliss had disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, In his place was a small trampoline that caught the sock-hat, neatly preventing serious harm. He bounced off of it, then spun right-side up again and landed atop his feet in a crouching position.

"T-thanks Doopliss." Double D said, somewhat bewildered at the fact that they were able to pull that off.

Doopliss turned back into his normal self and laughed. "This is fun!" he shouted.

He reached under his sheet for a moment, and then withdrew a small golden bell. He leapt in front of everyone in the group and held it out before the X-nauts.

"Say pork-chops!"

Doopliss rung the golden bell in front of himself. It produced a surprisingly loud and strong tone which rang out all around the group.

At that moment, one of the X-nauts was enveloped by a cloud of purple smoke. As the smoke cleared, he has vanished, instead a big fat pig had taken his place. It squealed in surprise, causing it to fly backwards.

"Y-you can still do that?" Double D asked, now somewhat nervous.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Doopliss asked. "It's all a part of-OOF!"

Another X-naut lunged forward, crashing into the Duplighost, Doopliss shrieked and spiraled backwards, smashing into Eduardo Jr before they both hit the ground.

Link and Midna proceeded forth next. Link grabbed his own sword and remained on standby. Midna, at the same time, emerged from Link's shadow and materialized right before the troopers.

"Ack, a monster!" shouted one of them.

Midna laughed at them rather mischievously. A moment later, her orange hair started morphing. It formed a long, orange arm and hand, which towered upward, high above herself. It grabbed one of the X-nauts, and began to twirl it around her head. A moment later, she threw it behind herself, toward Link's direction.

"Catch!" she called out.

Link jumped forward and rose his sword high above his head. A moment later, he threw it down in front of him, intercepting that trooper. The trooper shouted in pain before collapsing in front of them.

Only five soldiers remained, looking amongst themselves.

"We gotta run, man!"

"No!"

"But why not?!"

"Lord Crump told us to stall them, by any means necessary! We have no choice!"

"OIIIINK!"

The remaining troopers rushed forward together in one final, desperate attempt to fight.

"Sheesh, don't these guys know when to stop?" Koops asked.

Double D rose both arms strait upwards into the air and looked strait up into the air.

**"Flame..."**

**"...RAIN!"**

He thrust his hand back down and towards the soldiers, as though he were throwing something very heavy at them. A second of later, a series of fireballs appeared above the X-nauts and fell towards them at the speed of rain. They were caught in a catastrophic fiery explosion which temporarily lit up the entire region.

A moment later, and the flares subsided, leaving behind the soldiers, standing up still yet heavily charred and crispy.

"...hey."

"...yeah?"

"...can we run now?"

"...affirmative."

The troopers who were still up grabbed their fallen comrades and ran off, shouting in fear.

"We won't forget this!"

"You'll pay for this!!"

"_OIIIIIIIINK!!!_"

With that, the troopers ran off, returning into the dark alleyways.

Double D panted a bit. "Phew... perhaps I overdid it..."

Zoro sheathed his swords once again. "What weak foes." He gave a chuckle. "Still, I guess that explains what happened to everyone."

Koops nodded. "Those X-naut guys must have swarmed the city. We must have gotten here too late."

"Not entirely." Double D stated, adjusting his hat. "We can still stop them before they any more damage. But it means we will have to act fast at beating UPCO to the star."

Once again he glanced over to the log pose on his wrist.

"Still strait west." Double D stated. "In fact the bearing hasn't changed since we got here at all. Maybe the star itself further then we thought."

"Well, no use wasting time here." Zoro noted, proceeding to walk forward.

Eduardo Jr. moaned and followed. "I'm still hungry. We haven't eaten anything in hours..."

The rest of the group followed along as well. Double D resumed, keeping an eye on the log pose.

* * *

By now, nearly all of the lights in Tokyo had either flickered out or faded to a dim fraction of what they once were. Only some of the cars left abandoned in the streets were still running, slowly running out fuel themselves. Music that was automated to play from the stores and homes had mostly silenced out, aside from a low, slowed down cacophony of fading music, moaning throughout the city as though it was dying. Clouds were forming over the city tops now, blocking out the moon and stars. Furthermore, a strange mist began to form about the streets, making visibility almost impossible.

"Who would have thought one of the most populated and advanced places on the globe would have turned out to be a ghost town?" asked Koops worriedly.

_**"I kind of like it." **_Midna stated, looking around the eerie area around them. _**"It reminds me of home."**_

Double D had lit the are around them once again thanks to his torch. However, by now, he found himself sweating, clutching the top of his head with his free hand.

"Dad, are you ok?" asked the worried Yoshi.

He nodded in reply, panting a bit. "It's nothing. My power just takes energy to use constantly."

Link stopped walking about then.

"I think we should stop for the night to rest. We did take a little damage from those enemies, and the fact that we can't see anything or haven't eaten puts us at a disadvantage.

"Um... huh, I hadn't thought of it like that." Koops said.

"I think I saw a sign for a restaurant a little while back." Eduardo Jr. noted. "There should be one somewhere around here."

Double D nodded. "Ok, let's see if we can find-"

"Not so fast, buddy!"

The group collectively looked up and searched around the area. A troop of 20 more X-nauts suddenly arrived behind them.

"There will be no food for you. Only paaain!"

The group turned forward and saw, to their terror, 20 more approaching from the front of the street. The two soldier factions marched towards the center where Team Alpha was, slowly closing in on them.

"Ah!" Eduardo Jr. called out. "How many of these people are there?"

Zoro unsheathed his swords for a second time and posed, standing by. "Still not enough to take me down."

"S-should we fight again?" Doopliss asked, twirling around to see the abundant enemies around them.

Double D groaned, the nodded. "We have no choice... fight everyone!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Thus concludes the first chapter of the Japan story arc. Quite a few mysteries introduced thus far. Where did everyone in Tokyo go? What does Beldam plan for Courage? What is Nico Robin up to? You'll have to catch the next updates to find out!_

_On another note everyone, I would like to say I plan this particular arc to be... well, plot changing, not to mention a little dark. I won't say who, or how many or when, but the chances that at least one named character may not make it out of this arc are quite high._

_That should do it for this update. Thanks for reading, Happy Halloween, and I look forward to your reviews!_


End file.
